Puppy
by Mandy Mandala7338
Summary: Après la guerre, le Survivant se sent de plus en plus seul et incompris. Sa vie lui échappe, il ne contrôle plus rien, surtout pas ses sentiments. Pourtant, des gens s'inquiètent pour lui et un homme va décider de l'aider. Il fera découvrir à Harry des facettes inconnues de sa vie, ce qui, à sa surprise, va lui plaire plus que prévu. Slash M/M. BDSM
1. Franck Crane

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi (que la force de Beetlejuice soit avec nous ! ^^)**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola** , ma bichette bondissante et surtout... perverse. TRÈS perverse. Que tous ceux et celles qui en doutaient encore après son dernier cadeau de moi à elle (à savoir le _« Précepteur de mon fils »_ ) n'en doutent plus une seule seconde.

 **Warning : BDSM** (demande **explicite** de **Nanola** , voir note au-dessus)

Cela étant dit et puisqu'il s'agit de mon premier écrit en la matière, je me suis virtuellement entourée des meilleures auteurs dans le genre, à savoir :

\- **Bruniblondi,** auteur sur FF et AO3, en tant que bêta,

\- **K.C. Wells, Catt Ford et Anna Martin,** auteurs publiées qui m'ont inspirée, je leur ai d'ailleurs emprunté nombre de prénoms issus de leurs romans ;)

Par contre, je préviens, interdiction de me parler de Celle-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom dans le milieu (les initiés comprendront la référence) ^^

C'est aussi mon premier HP/SS, c'est un paring que souhaitait également Nanola.

 **NDA :** Bon, à l'origine cette histoire est un OS publié dans mon recueil d'OS _« Et la suite »_ , il est devenu 2S et... bien plus. Il faut dire que les réactions positives de mon entourage n'a pas aidé à contenir mon enthousiasme rédactionnelle. Je vous livre donc cette fiction qui n'était vraiment pas prévue au départ ! Par contre, je n'ai pas de rythme de publication défini, ce sera selon l'avancée des parties (qui bien que longues ne le seront pas autant que cette première partie) et des corrections.

J'utilise parfois des noms ou expressions anglaises, par pure convenance personnelle. Pour les non-anglophones, petite précision :

Pet : animal de compagnie, mais aussi terme affectueux.

Puppy, Pup : chiot.

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 1**

 **.**

 _" À_ _ _trop faire confiance on risque d'être trompé. Mais à ne pas faire assez confiance on vit dans le tourment.__ " - Frank Crane

* * *

« Je le hais ce sale bâtard ! »

« Harry, tout le monde le sait désormais, je t'assure, » soupira Ron alors que son ami continuait de fulminer dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Sa réflexion lui valut un regard noir malgré les iris d'un vert étincelant.

« Pourquoi il continue à me pourrir la vie ainsi, hein, pourquoi ? »

« Bon Dieu, Harry, j'en sais fichtre rien, mais pour la santé mentale de tout le monde ici, je t'en supplie, sors, va hurler ailleurs, ou mieux, va carrément frapper à sa porte pour le lui demander, mais arrête, tu es en train de nous rendre tous dingue ! » s'écria à son tour Dean.

Harry regarda ses camarades de huitième année ainsi que beaucoup de septième qu'il connaissait. Les autres années étaient tapis dans un coin et attendaient que le Survivant - pour la deuxième fois de sa vie et promu officiellement Sauveur du monde sorcier depuis la grande bataille - daigne se calmer. Chose qui n'était pas près d'arriver à en juger par ses cheveux ébouriffés, ses joues grenats et les éclairs de rage que l'on apercevait derrière ses lunettes.

« Bien, eh bien merci du soutien ! » éructa Harry.

Ron, Ginny, Dean et quelques autres se regardèrent en soupirant.

« Écoute, Harry, on comprend, je t'assure que l'on comprend. Mais toi, essaye de nous comprendre aussi. Cela fait des semaines que la rentrée a eu lieu, et à chaque fois que tu reviens de ses cours ou que tu le vois dans un couloir, ou même parfois si simplement tu croises son regard dans la grande salle, tu exploses ! C'est épuisant ! Depuis que l'on est dans la salle commune, tu n'as pas arrêté et il est plus de 22 heures ! » tenta de tempérer Parvati Patil.

« Mais comment voulez-vous que je réagisse autrement !? Il... »

« Cette fois, ça suffit ! » cria Ginny en se redressant du canapé où elle s'était installée quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle se dirigea vers son ancien amant, lui attrapa durement le bras avant de le traîner à travers la pièce, sous les yeux ébahis des Lions. Ils franchirent le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour se retrouver dans le couloir.

« Bien, » fit Ginny, ses yeux bruns furieux. « Maintenant, Potter, tu la fermes et tu écoutes ! Y'en a ras le chaudron, tu entends ? On sait pas ce que tu as mais, sérieux, il va falloir te calmer, c'est clair ? On est pas responsables de ce qui se passe sous ton crâne et on n'a pas non plus à subir tes sautes d'humeur ! »

« Mais... »

« Non, tu la fermes ! » Les yeux de Ginny se mirent à briller dangereusement. « Parce que là, on en peut plus, Harry. Je sais... Je sais que ça a été dur, pour toi, mais ça a été dur pour tout le monde, Okay ? Merde, j'ai perdu mon frère, des amis, j'ai t'ai même perdu toi parce que tu n'as pas pu ou voulu continuer notre histoire tous les deux, alors là je craque ! On craque tous, tu comprends ? Et on a vraiment pas les moyens de t'aider ou te supporter ou comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête de lard quand tu croises Snape ! »

« Ginny, je... » voulut commencer Harry, mal à l'aise alors que des larmes faisaient leur apparition dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

« Non, je veux pas t'entendre ! Je t'ai suffisamment écouté, Harry. Tes excuses, tes explications à deux noises sur le pourquoi ou le comment, sur ton mal-être et tout le reste... Alors là, ta putain de culpabilité parce que tu as rompu, tu peux te la mettre où je pense ! C'est pas le sujet de toute façon. Le sujet c'est qu'il faut que tu règle tes problèmes, Harry ! Que ce soit ceux qui te pourrissent la tête et notre existence du même coup, et ceux qui sont liés à Snape ! »

« Mais Snape n'arrête pas de... »

« Snape rien du tout ! » cria Ginny, folle de rage. « Il ne te fait rien, Harry ! RIEN ! Il est froid, désagréable, hautain et certainement injuste comme il a toujours été avec chacun de nous, mais il ne te fait RIEN de plus qu'aux autres ! C'est fini ce temps-là alors, ou tu grandis et tu en prends ton parti, comme nous tous, ou alors tu prends ton courage, tes questions et ta rancune sous le bras et tu vas le voir ! Mais nous, tu nous laisses en dehors de ça parce qu'on en peut plus ! T'es pas le seul à souffrir, merde, pas le seul à en avoir plein la tête, à faire des cauchemars et tout le reste ! »

« Tu comprends rien ! » cria Harry à son tour. « C'est pas toi qui a dû faire ce que j'ai fait, c'est pas toi qui a dû crever dans cette forêt ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec Snape en plus ! »

« J'ai perdu mon frère, merde ! » hurla Ginny. « Et si, ça a tout à voir ! Alors va gueuler sur Snape ou, putain, va consulter un foutu Psychomage, parce que nous on peut plus rien pour toi ! »

Sans entendre de réponse, la jeune fille tourna les talons dans une envolée de cheveux roux afin de retourner dans sa salle commune. Harry resta un long moment devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, les bras ballants et la tête pleine des paroles de Ginny.

Il n'y avait pas que les mots de Ginny dans l'esprit perdu du jeune homme de dix-huit ans, pendant que ce dernier descendait les nombreuses marches de la Tour des Gryffondor en direction des sinistres cachots. Ses mains tremblaient, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il ne savait si c'était en raison de cette colère sourde qui ne voulait pas le quitter depuis la fin de la guerre ou à cause d'autre chose.

Il avait fini par haïr cette colère, comme il haïssait tous les sentiments diffus, confus, qui ne cessaient de le tourmenter. Il avait naïvement crû que la colère, pour ne pas dire parfois la rage, qui l'habitait autrefois était due à la présence d'un morceau d'âme de Voldemort dans sa tête. Pourtant, malgré sa destruction, elle était là, encore et toujours là, à le narguer.

Il était en colère, le jeune Survivant, en colère contre le monde sorcier dont une grande partie l'adulait après l'avoir méprisé, pourchassé et humilié. En colère contre l'autre partie de la population qui, tout en lui souriant par-devant, continuait à le dénigrer et même, pour quelques-uns avaient peur de lui grâce aux propos mensongers de certains journalistes dont il tairait le nom. En colère contre les Mangemorts, la guerre, la violence et la mort. C'était épuisant.

Si encore il n'y avait qu'elle, mais non ! La colère n'était que le sentiment qui lui était le plus facile de reconnaître, à défaut de combattre. Il y avait aussi la tristesse, la douleur, l'atroce sensation de trahison et surtout, surtout, la culpabilité.

Quand cette dernière émotion arrivait, Harry replongeait dans la colère. Tout valait mieux que la culpabilité.

Il ne sut combien de temps il marcha. Cela n'avait de toute façon que peu d'importance. Les huitième année n'étaient pas soumis au couvre-feu. Ils étaient à part, en dehors des autres d'une certaine manière. Tous étaient logés dans des dortoirs, deux par deux, un peu disséminés partout dans le château. Tous avaient aussi la possibilité de revenir dans leur ancienne salle commune et leur uniforme revêtaient encore l'ancien blason de leur maison. De leur ancienne vie. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Sauf que tout avait changé, absolument tout.

Le poing serré, Harry frappa fortement à la porte qui cachait les appartements de Severus Snape, Maître des potions, professeur pour les ASPIC en cette même matière et sous-directeur de Poudlard depuis que cet auguste salopard avait réussi à revenir d'entre les morts.

Harry attendit un court instant avant de se remettre à tambouriner furieusement contre le montant en bois. Celui-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant un Severus Snape visiblement furibond.

« Potter ? Par Merlin, je peux savoir pourquoi vous faites ce raffut à cette heure !? » s'écria Snape.

« Je dois vous parler ! » fit Harry, à bout de nerfs.

Severus haussa un sourcil, étonné par l'aspect de son, de nouveau, élève. Potter était énervé, c'était évident, mais il y avait autre chose.

« Et bien entendu, si notre Sauveur national décide de parler, le monde entier doit se prosterner à ses pieds afin de lui plaire, » se moqua Snape.

Les yeux de Harry devinrent meurtriers, il bouscula l'homme de son poing, le faisant légèrement trébucher. Il en profita pour entrer dans les appartements de son professeur et se mit à évacuer sa rage.

« Oh, la ferme ! C'est pas moi qui demande à ce que le monde se prosterne à mes pieds ! Et venant de vous, c'est plutôt du plus haut comique ! Vous qui léchiez les bottes de votre ancien Maître ! »

« Potter, vous allez vous calmer et de suite ! Je ne vous permets pas de venir ici dans mes quartiers pour m'insulter ! Si vous avez des problèmes, je vous prierais d'aller les régler ailleurs ! »

La voix froide de Snape claqua dans la pièce, néanmoins, elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté par son propriétaire. Harry le regarda, sans réagir, avant de commencer à rire. Son rire enfla, gonfla, devint quasiment hystérique.

Severus fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

Le jeune Potter allait bien plus mal que ce qu'ils supposaient, les autres professeurs et lui. En réalité, c'était Minerva McGonagall qui l'avait alerté quelques jours après la rentrée scolaire. Lui n'y avait pas fait spécialement attention. Mais petit à petit, il avait constaté de ses propres yeux que Harry s'enfonçait dans ce que la directrice avait nommé dépression.

« Potter, calmez-vous, » répéta-t-il tout en repoussant la porte de son appartement, les enfermant, Harry et lui, dans son salon.

« Que je me calme ? » réussit à articuler Harry alors que son rire s'estompait. « Putain, vous êtes forts, vous tous, y'a pas à dire... Que je me calme ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Vous êtes tous là à me dire quoi faire, quoi dire, à me dire que je dois pas me plaindre mais comprendre vos soucis, que je dois accepter ce qui m'arrive et la façon dont vous, vous vous comportez avec moi ! Mais merde ! J'ai le droit de m'exprimer, moi aussi ! » hurla Harry devant un Snape, cette fois complètement estomaqué par les propos qui lui semblaient pour le moins brouillons du garçon.

« Et pourquoi devant moi, jeune homme ? »

Harry abattit une nouvelle fois son poing sur le torse d'un Maître des Potions en apparence imperturbable.

« Pourquoi vous ? Parce que vous êtes au centre de tout ! Comme d'habitude ! Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer, depuis le début ! Depuis que j'ai mis un pied dans cette école, vous vous êtes comporté comme le dernier des salauds avec moi ! Alors que j'étais qu'un gosse ! Qu'un gosse, bordel ! Pourquoi vous me haïssiez à ce point, hein ? À cause de ma mère ? Mais c'est de votre faute si elle est morte, pas de la mienne ! De votre faute et de celle de Voldemort ! Pourquoi vous, Snape ? Parce que vous m'avez maltraité, comme tous ceux qui auraient dû s'occuper du pauvre gosse que j'étais ! Parce que vous m'avez trahi, menti, comme tous les autres ! Jusqu'à la toute fin ! Vous m'avez donné vos souvenirs, vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez mort, et tout ça pour quoi ? Hein ? Pour que j'aille crever à votre place ! Pour que je crève afin que vous, vous puissiez vivre en paix ! Vous m'avez élevé dans la souffrance et la douleur, pire qu'un cochon qu'on emmène ensuite à l'abattoir, juste pour que je crève sous la baguette de Voldemort ! Alors pourquoi vous auriez pris la peine de me donner un peu d'espoir, hein ? Un peu de bonheur pendant toutes ces putains d'années ? C'était pas nécessaire, pas vrai ? Pas important que je connaisse un peu de joie, ou d'amour pendant dix-sept ans, puisque de toute façon j'étais destiné à crever pour vous ! »

« Potter... »

« Et vous, vous ! Vous êtes sans doute le pire ! Parce que non seulement vous vous êtes comporté comme le dernier des bâtards avec un pauvre gosse de onze ans, onze ans, bordel, mais vous m'avez manipulé ! J'ai cru que vous étiez mort ! Mort ! J'ai cru que vous aviez fait quelque chose pour moi, que vous me donniez ses souvenirs pour... Pour autre chose que juste aller me faire tuer par ce psychopathe ! Et vous saviez que vous alliez survivre, pas vrai ? Ça devait vous faire marrer de m'envoyer crever, hein ? Vous aviez prévu le champagne après ? »

« Potter ! »

« Non, j'ai pas fini ! Et oui, tous mes camarades de classe me font la gueule parce que j'arrête pas, selon eux, de parler de vous, de m'énerver à cause de vous ! C'est eux qui m'ont dit de venir vous voir et vous, vous voulez même pas m'écouter ? Ben merde alors ! Si, vous allez m'écouter ! La guerre est finie, il est mort ! Mort parce que moi aussi je suis mort pour pouvoir le faire ! Je l'ai tué ! Et est-ce que ça a changé quelque chose, hein ? »

« Potter, bon sang... »

« Oui ! Oui, ça a changé ! En pire pour moi ! Parce que des gens sont morts ! Parce que j'arrive plus à avoir une vie normale, avec personne ! Parce que je dois supporter leurs discours, et qu'une fois encore, je dois faire ce que tout le monde attends de moi alors que je veux pas ! Ils continuent de raconter n'importe quoi sur moi, de m'aduler ou de me détester pour les mêmes putains de raisons ! J'arrive même plus à bander ni à éprouver quoi que ce soit ! J'ai rompu avec ma petite amie et j'ai... J'ai plus de vie ! Et vous ! Vous qui vous pavanez dans ces couloirs, comme si de rien n'était ! Vous qui continuez à me vomir votre haine dessus ! À me ridiculiser, à me montrer à quel point je suis rien, rien qu'une merde sous vos chaussures ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait, putain ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que ça s'arrête ? Moi j'ai plus rien ! Plus rien ! C'est moi qui devrais vous en vouloir ! Moi ! Parce que vous m'avez trahi et que je vois bien que vous vouliez que je crève moi aussi ! Vous voulez que je crève, comme ma mère, comme Voldemort... »

« Ne dites plus son nom ! »

« VOLDEMORT ! VOLDEMORT ! VOLDEMORT ! » hurla Harry.

Snape s'avança vers lui, le jeune homme leva un bras devant son visage, tant l'expression de Snape lui rappela celle de son oncle Vernon. Pourtant, une partie de son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il n'avait pas à subir de coup, et encore moins de la part de cet homme. L'autre, au contraire, en était presque soulagé. Il méritait d'être giflé, il l'avait insulté, lui avait hurlé dessus, il avait mal agi, si mal agi... des gens étaient morts à cause de lui...

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il n'était pas frappé mais tenu fermement, plaqué contre un corps dur, soutenu par des bras fermes. Il ne réalisa pas plus vite qu'il tremblait de tout ses membres, qu'il respirait de façon saccadée, que sa tête lui tournait, que le monde était étrangement gris et que si celui qui le tenait n'était pas là, il serait tombé au sol.

Il ne prit conscience de tout cela que lorsque la voix de Snape parvint enfin à son cerveau.

« C'est bon, calme-toi, je te tiens, d'accord ? Respire moins vite, très bien, comme ça. Allez, respire comme moi, lentement. C'est bien, c'est très bien, mon garçon. »

Le dernier terme le fit légèrement tressaillir, mais il était si fermement tenu que cela n'eut pas d'importance et qu'il l'oublia rapidement. Tout ce qui était important était qu'il se calmait, effectivement.

« Je... je comprends plus... » murmura-t-il en se laissant couler dans l'étreinte, sa tête reposant lourdement contre la clavicule du Maître des potions.

« N'essaye pas de comprendre pour le moment. Il faut juste que tu reprennes une respiration plus calme, comme ça. C'est très bien, Harry, vraiment très bien. »

L'une des mains de Snape monta le long de son dos pour venir se poser sur sa nuque, ses doigts la massant doucement.

« C'était une crise de panique, ça ira mieux. Je te tiens, d'accord ? Je te tiens, je te laisse pas, tu restes là avec moi. Ça va aller mieux. »

L'étrangeté de la situation aurait dû le faire bondir, pensa Harry. Pourquoi Snape lui parlait-il aussi gentiment, aussi sereinement ? Pour autant, il écouta attentivement les paroles de l'homme, calqua le rythme de sa respiration sur celui de son professeur tout en fermant les yeux. Petit à petit, le tourbillon fou de ses sentiments, de sa colère et de sa peine reflua. Il poussa une longue expiration, se sentant bizarrement bien mieux. En fait, il était épuisé mais plus calme et paisible qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

« Je me sens mieux, » dit-il, sans pour autant chercher à se défaire de la cage de muscles qui le retenait.

« C'est bien, c'est très bien. Dis-moi ce qui te vient à l'esprit, là maintenant. À quoi te fais penser le fait de te calmer, d'être mieux ? »

Harry réfléchit un court instant à la question, non pas tellement en raison de son absurdité – bien que cela lui traversa l'esprit – mais pour y répondre avec sincérité.

« À de la neige, » murmura-t-il alors que la main de Snape courrait toujours sur les cheveux courts de sa nuque. « À de la neige, à l'hiver... peut-être à Noël... »

« Continue, pourquoi penses-tu à cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Peut-être... peut-être le fait que vous me teniez comme ça... et puis... c'est calme la neige. Je me souviens... je me souviens, l'année dernière, avec Hermione... »

« Oui ? »

« Avec Hermione, on était à Godric's Hollow. Il neigeait. C'était Noël mais on le savait même pas, » Harry eut un petit rire triste à ce souvenir. « Il y avait... des chants dans une église. Et puis, on est allé au cimetière. J'ai vu la tombe de mes parents. J'ai pleuré, on a mis des fleurs pour mes parents et ensuite Hermione et moi on s'est pris dans nos bras. J'ai... pendant un moment, pendant un minuscule moment j'aurai voulu... »

« Quoi donc ? » chuchota Snape.

« J'aurai voulu être avec eux, » lâcha Harry dans un même souffle. « Avec eux dans cette tombe, n'être qu'un tas d'os et de poussière et ne plus souffrir... »

L'étreinte de Snape se raffermit autour de lui.

« Tu peux pleurer si tu en as besoin, » lui dit-il.

Besoin, pas envie, nota Harry. Il secoua la tête, son esprit redevenant encore plus clair. Il s'extirpa doucement des bras et du torse de son professeur, toujours aussi étonné de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il se recula d'un pas et croisa ses bras sur son ventre.

« Non... j'ai pas... en fait, je n'ai plus pleuré depuis ce jour-là. Même... même quand on a enterré Fred, Remus, Tonks et tous les autres. Lavande, Colin... Je me fais honte, je me souviens même plus et... » Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa place sur son ventre. « J'arrive plus à pleurer. »

Snape le dévisageait, impassible. Harry eut de nouveau un petit rire sans joie.

« Vous devez me trouver pathétique, hein ? Je suis venu là, pour vous gueuler dessus, vous insulter et au final, vous me consolez et vous m'écoutez vous raconter tous ces trucs débiles. »

« Ce n'est pas débile. »

« Si vous le dîtes, » fit Harry en haussant une épaule. Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre. « Pourquoi vous me haïssez, monsieur ? »

Les grands yeux verts en face de lui donnèrent un coup au cœur de Severus. Ils étaient comme ceux de Lily. Pire, ils étaient comme ceux de Lily quand il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe.

« Je ne te déteste pas. »

Harry eut une petite moue alors qu'il baissait la tête.

« Si vous le dîtes... » répéta-t-il, sans grande conviction.

« Harry, je ne te déteste pas. Ou plutôt, je ne te déteste plus. Oui, j'ai été un infâme bâtard avec toi. Je pourrais te dire que c'était parce que c'était ma couverture, que je devais me comporter ainsi devant mes anciens paires Mangemorts en raison du retour supposé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je te mentirais... tout comme je me suis menti à moi-même durant des années. Une partie de moi te détestait parce que tu ressembles à ton père et que tu étais la preuve vivante de tous mes échecs. Envers ta mère, en premier lieu. Ta mère que je n'ai pas su retenir, ni sauver. Mais, Harry, je ne savais pas que tu devrais te sacrifier. Je ne l'ai su que lorsque Dumbledore me l'a annoncé. »

« Vous étiez en colère. »

« J'étais horrifié, » rectifia Snape.

« Parce que tout ce que vous aviez fait en souvenir de ma mère était vain, » continua Harry, plus las que jamais.

Snape étudia consciencieusement le jeune homme en face de lui. Il était encore pâle, du moins, de ce qu'il en voyait qui n'était pas caché par ses mèches noires et son visage toujours baissé. Il ne tremblait plus, ce qui était énorme, et visiblement, sa crise de panique était finie. Mais il était plus que limpide que le fils de James et Lily Potter allait mal.

« J'étais horrifié parce que j'avais changé, Harry. Les années et les épreuves changent un homme, surtout dans de telles circonstances. Je ne voulais pas que tu aies ce sentiment, celui que j'avais évoqué à Dumbledore et que tu as vociféré tout à l'heure. Celui de n'être rien d'autre qu'un animal élevé dans le seul but d'être sacrifié. »

Snape avança d'un pas et posa sa main sur la joue de Harry qui garda néanmoins la tête basse.

« J'ai dit à Dumbledore que c'était pour elle, mais il ne s'agissait pas que de ça. Je refusais aussi que l'enfant que j'avais vu grandir ne meure ainsi. J'avais déjà vu bien trop de morts, Harry. »

« Pourquoi vous faites ça, Monsieur ? Pourquoi vous êtes sympa avec moi ce soir alors que dans la journée, vous êtes comme avant : un misérable salaud ? »

« Et toi, Harry, pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? »

Harry redressa son visage.

« Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Parce que je voudrais reprendre le contrôle de ma vie et que je n'y arrive plus ! Parce que je voudrais ne plus être en colère et... ne plus me sentir coupable ! Et je voudrais comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ça ! Vous plus que tous les autres parce que, eh bien déjà parce que vous êtes vivant et parce que depuis toujours, Monsieur, vous avez été là ! »

« Harry, calme-toi, tu recommences à trembler. »

« Je... Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, je... »

Snape avança de nouveau d'un pas, comblant ainsi le peu d'espace qui les séparait. Il reprit le garçon contre lui, sa main glissa de la joue imberbe à, de nouveau, la nuque pour l'obliger à reprendre son ancienne position, c'est à dire la tête contre sa clavicule.

« Ça va aller, je vais t'aider, d'accord ? »

« Pourquoi vous feriez ça ? Et plus encore, pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? Vous la méritez pas. Personne ne la mérite, tout le monde m'a trahi. »

« Personne, tout le monde, voilà des mots bien excessifs, jeune homme. Je vais t'aider parce que je le peux et que je le veux. Disons que ce sera une façon pour nous d'enterrer nos différends. Et non, je ne me comporte pas de façon différente avec toi en classe par rapport à mes autres élèves. Je te traite comme les autres, ni plus, ni plus. »

« Comme un sale type, donc. »

« Je ne le nie pas, c'est bien l'une des raisons qui font que Minerva a jugé bon de confier les élèves jusqu'aux BUSE à cette chiffe molle de Slughorn. »

Harry eut de nouveau un petit rire, cette fois un peu plus léger.

« Quant à ton problème de confiance, je pense que si tu ne me faisais pas confiance, Harry, tu ne serais pas là. »

« Vous m'avez trahi, comme les autres, » murmura Harry, la peine audible dans la voix.

« Comment cela ? »

« Vous m'avez fait croire que vous étiez mort. »

« J'étais mort. Enfin, dans un état de mort imminente. Ce qui m'a sauvé est non seulement l'anti-venin que j'avais absorbé, comme toujours lorsque j'étais en présence de Tu-Sais-Qui et de son serpent, mais surtout la venue d'un ami qui a su faire les bons gestes et me donner une potion de régénération sanguine rapide. »

« Qui cela ? »

« Cela ne te regarde en rien. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je ne savais pas du tout que j'allais survivre à l'attaque de Nagini. »

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien de plus pendant un petit moment, puis Severus décolla Harry de son torse, bien qu'il maintienne ses mains sur les épaules du garçon.

« Veux-tu de mon aide, Harry ? »

« Je... je sais pas... je suis vraiment perdu en ce moment... Je sais plus quelle décision prendre, je sais plus où j'en suis. J'arrive plus à rien depuis quelque temps. »

« Je peux te réapprendre tout cela. »

« Tout cela quoi ? »

« À faire confiance, à te contrôler... et même d'autres choses que tu m'as avoué ne plus savoir faire. Cela prendra un chemin sans doute non conventionnel, mais je suis persuadé, au vue de ce que tu m'en as dit ce soir et de ce que je vois depuis quelques semaines, que c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, cherchant un instant ce qu'il avait bien pu avouer, pour reprendre le terme, à Snape durant sa crise de colère ou après. Ne trouvant rien et ne sachant plus quoi faire pour se sentir mieux, il acquiesça. Après tout, Ginny avait raison, le fait de venir ici, d'exploser une bonne fois avec Snape avait eu des conséquences bénéfiques. Il se sentait étrangement bien plus apaisé. Snape... Snape avait su le calmer, c'était un fait. Alors pourquoi ne pas tenter d'aller plus loin avec lui ?

« Bien. La seule chose que tu dois savoir et à laquelle je te demande de réfléchir avant que l'on se revoit, c'est que, parfois, il faut savoir donner non seulement sa confiance, mais aussi le contrôle à une autre personne que soi. »

« Hein ? »

« Ah, voilà bien le jeune Potter que je connais, » se moqua Snape, faisant rosir Harry. « Bien, retourne dans ton dortoir. Je te donnerai le lieu et l'heure de notre premier rendez-vous. Samedi soir. »

« Rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, ou première séance si tu préfères. Pour t'aider. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, un peu perplexe.

« Bien, Monsieur. »

« Parfait. »

Le sourire de Snape fut un choc pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu son professeur sourire ainsi. À l'évidence, ses dernières paroles avaient trouvé un écho plus que favorable chez l'homme. À moins que ce ne soit l'idée de l'aider ?

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, Snape le mettant gentiment à la porte plus qu'autre chose. Harry remonta dans son dortoir qu'il partageait habituellement avec Ron. Mais comme depuis déjà quelques jours, le lit de son ami était vide. Harry poussa un lourd soupir tout en se déshabillant avant de se glisser dans son lit, en simple caleçon. Soit Ron avait quitté le château pour aller passer la nuit avec Hermione, à Londres, soit, bien plus probable au vu de l'heure et du fait que ce n'était que le milieu de semaine, il avait déserté dans le dortoir de Dean. Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, s'il était honnête. Après tout, même lui avait conscience qu'il était plus souvent qu'à son tour imbuvable. Avec tout le monde. Sans compter qu'il avait rompu avec Ginny durant l'été et que toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que Hermione, avaient eu du mal à l'accepter, sans même parler de le comprendre.

Alors que le jeune homme s'endormait d'un sommeil plus ou moins agité, le Maître des potions de Poudlard réfléchissait devant sa cheminé. Un fin sourire étira soudainement ses lèvres. Sa décision était prise. Elle l'avait été à l'instant même où Potter s'était effondré dans ses bras. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il envisageait plus que sérieusement cette possibilité, sans savoir comment faire pour la mettre en œuvre, et voilà que le Gryffondor en personne venait de combler cette lacune.

Severus se redressa, il ôta prestement sa robe de sorcier, et, en pantalon et chemise noirs, s'engouffra dans sa cheminée. Il allait devoir annoncer à Alan qu'il acceptait sa proposition. Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Après tout, il avait désormais beaucoup plus de temps libre et surtout, il venait de trouver une toute nouvelle motivation.

 **… … …**

Le surlendemain, alors qu'il prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de ses camarades Lions, Harry eut la surprise de voir un hibou inconnu se poster devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié. Pourtant, les consignes avaient été claires, tant avec Shacklebolt qu'avec McGonagall : le courrier de Harry James Potter devait être filtré à son arrivé à Poudlard. Le fait que ce hibou se tienne devant lui n'était pas donc innocent. La personne qui lui avait envoyé un message était connue par les Elfes chargés de vérifier son courrier, et avait donc été validée. Quant au-dit message, soit il avait été lu auparavant, soit au minimum contrôlé afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

Harry, bien que contrarié, consentit à libérer l'animal de sa charge. Il ouvrit le parchemin après avoir donné un morceau de pain au rapace qui s'enfuit sans attendre de réponse.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Ron, plus par curiosité que par réel intérêt.

« Je sais pas encore, » répondit Harry.

Une carte était collée contre le papier qu'il regarda distraitement. Elle était noire, avec le nom d'un club en lettre rouge et l'adresse, à Londres, en blanc. L'écriture fine et étroite sur le parchemin lui indiqua de suite qui était l'auteur de la missive.

 _H,_

 _Première séance à 21h30 précises,_

 _Une tenue correcte est exigée, je vous conseille un pantalon ou jean noir, t-shirt ou chemise blanche._

 _Ne soyez pas en retard._

 _S_

« Alors ? » redemanda Ron

« Rien d'important, » éluda Harry en mettant la carte et le parchemin dans sa poche.

Ron leva ses yeux vers lui, en attente d'explications qui ne vinrent pas.

« Tu fais quoi ce week-end ? » voulut savoir Harry d'un air qu'il voulait indolent.

« Je vais voir Hermione. Normalement je partirai demain soir après les cours. Ça te dérange pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout, » répondit Harry.

Ron hocha la tête alors que le garçon aux cheveux noirs sentait une petite pointe de peine lui piquer le cœur. Depuis la rentrée, Ron n'avait passé qu'un ou deux week-end à Poudlard, préférant rentrer à l'appartement qu'ils louaient avec Hermione à Londres. La jeune fille n'était pas revenue avec eux à Poudlard, elle avait intégré de suite le Ministère sur demande du nouveau ministre Shacklebolt lui-même. Harry et Ron, eux, avaient voulu passer leurs ASPIC afin de pouvoir intégrer l'école des Aurors par la suite. Harry aurait pu l'éviter mais il avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas de passe-droit.

Était-ce parce que sa petite amie lui manquait ou parce que lui-même était infernal que Ron partait ainsi chaque vendredi soir ou, au plus tard, samedi matin ? Harry n'en savait rien, sans doute un peu des deux. Mais son côté infect devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose car Hermione et Ron ne l'avaient invité qu'une seule fois à se joindre à eux pour le week-end.

Tout appétit envolé, Harry se leva de table.

« Harry, t'es sûr que ça va ? Écoute, si tu te sens pas bien, je peux rester ou tu peux venir avec moi, » lui proposa justement son meilleur ami.

Une grosse vague de culpabilité l'envahit, en plus de sa peine et de son fond de colère.

« Non, c'est bon, Ron, t'inquiète pas. »

Il quitta la Grande Salle, souhaitant être le plus vite possible au samedi soir. N'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Il avait besoin de changer d'air autant que de se changer les idées.

 **… … …**

La porte du fameux club était noire, comme la carte. Pourtant c'était bien là, vérifia une nouvelle fois Harry. Même adresse que sur la carte et même nom, bien que très discret sur le dessus de la porte, en lettres rouges également :

 _« St Sebastian – Club privé »_

Il toqua à la porte, cette dernière n'ayant pas d'ouverture prévue de l'extérieur. Elle s'ouvrit, lui faisant découvrir un hall fait de noir et de rouge. Un homme, considérablement grand et musclé - ce dernier point étant particulièrement visible d'autant qu'il ne portait qu'un pantalon en cuir - fit face à un Harry ébahi.

« Vous n'êtes pas membre, » déclara l'individu. « Vous avez une invitation ? »

« Euh... je … ben je sais pas si c'est une invitation mais euh... un... un... euh... un ami m'a donné cette carte et ... » tout en bafouillant, Harry tendit la carte que Snape lui avait envoyée. Le chiffre cinq, écrit à l'encre rouge, était noté derrière avec une signature que Harry ne connaissait pas.

« C'est bon vous pouvez entrer, » déclara le gardien des lieux.

Harry entra donc et suivit l'homme jusqu'au comptoir.

« Vous avez le droit de venir au club cinq fois sans payer et uniquement en tant que visiteur. Il faudra prendre une carte de membre si vous voulez participer. Votre nom ? »

« Harry Potter, » lança le jeune homme un peu nerveusement.

Il était dans le Londres moldu, ce qui d'ailleurs l'avait bien étonné, donc il n'y avait normalement pas de danger. Personne ici ne devait le connaître. Pour autant, il se sentait très nerveux. Qu'était donc cet endroit ? Pourquoi Snape lui avait demandé de venir ici ?

Une main qui lui attrapait le poignet le fit sursauter. Il vit alors que le gardien lui passait un bracelet de cuir rouge avec le nom du club gravé dessus.

« Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? »

« Ça, c'est le signe que vous êtes invité et que vous êtes intouchable. Et ça, il s'appelle revient quand vous partirez, clair ? »

Harry leva son poignet où était désormais fixé le lien.

« Limpide, » murmura-t-il bien qu'il soit plus perdu que jamais.

« Vous devez d'abord me donner votre veste, jeune homme. »

Harry regarda l'homme. Il ne sut quoi faire, n'ayant pas pour habitude de fréquenter ce genre de club. Et des clubs tout court. En soupirant, il donna sa veste en cuir chaude.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Inutile de passer par les vestiaires. Pour vous, c'est tout droit, portes battantes du fond. »

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant bien où est-ce qu'il avait pu fourrer ses pieds. Néanmoins, il passa la première porte et atterrit dans un couloir sombre. Deux autres portes étaient présentes, mais elles devaient être celles des fameux vestiaires. Pourquoi des vestiaires dans un club ?, se demanda Harry pensivement. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire qu'il y avait des vestiaires dans les boîtes de nuit. Il avança jusqu'aux doubles portes battantes d'où s'échappait de la musique.

Il ouvrit les portes et resta figé sur place.

C'était bien une sorte de boîte de nuit. Enfin de club. Mais Harry, du peu qu'il en savait, fut bien certain qu'elle était d'un genre particulier. Très particulier.

Il y avait bien, comme dans tout endroit du monde de la nuit, les nombreuses petites tables basses entourées de fauteuils, poufs et canapés, un large bar dans le fond, des tables et des chaises et même une piste de danse. Le reste par contre, tout comme les personnes présentes...

Hommes comme femmes étaient, comme lui, vêtus de sombre ou de blanc. Enfin, pour ceux qui étaient vêtus, se décida à analyser le cerveau mis sur pause du Survivant. Certains ne l'étaient pas ou très peu. Il y avait aussi d'autres pistes, à défaut d'autre mots, mais il était bien clair que personne n'y dansait. Du moins pas les danses traditionnelles. Au vu et au su de tous, Harry pouvait voir un couple en pleine action. La femme était retenue par des chaînes, ses jambes enroulées autour des hanches de son partenaire. D'autres personnes les regardaient, comme si de rien n'était.

Harry ne sut s'il devait avancer jusqu'au bar et faire style que tout était normal dans le plus normal des mondes, ou partir en courant.

« Eh bien, on est nouveau par ici ? »

Une femme s'était approchée de lui, sanglée dans une combinaison de cuir et les traits maquillés.

« Euh... je... je suis invité, » fit Harry en déglutissant alors qu'il avisait un couple, d'hommes cette fois, le premier tenant en laisse le second qui marchait, tête baissée, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

« Invité ? Comme c'est intéressant. Et par qui ? »

« Je ne pense pas que vous le connaissez, » dit Harry, ses yeux découvrant de plus en plus les personnes ou les détails autour de lui. Il y avait une majorité d'hommes. Certains se tenaient en petits groupes, notamment vers le bar ou autour d'une table basse. Harry vit qu'ils semblaient s'être rassemblés selon leur tenue vestimentaire. En effet, certains petits groupes avaient souvent les pieds nus et n'étaient que peu vêtus, contrairement aux autres qui portaient au minimum des pantalons sombres et des chaussures.

« Tu pourrais être étonné, mon jeune ami. Alors, son nom ? » persévéra la femme, le sortant de sa contemplation.

« Severus Snape. »

Les yeux clairs de la femme s'écarquillèrent.

« Severus ? »

« Euh, oui, » dit Harry, surpris qu'elle le connaisse.

« Eh bien... c'est... étonnant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Severus n'a plus pris d'apprentis depuis longtemps, » expliqua la femme comme si elle choisissait ses mots. « Il t'avait dit ce qui se passe ici, ce qu'est le club ? Tu ressembles à une petite souris perdue, alors je m'interroge. »

« Euh, non, mais... »

« Andrew ! » interpella alors la femme, faisant se retourner un homme, grand et dans la cinquantaine. « Où est Severus ? Son invité est là. »

Le silence se fit autour d'eux, mettant Harry mal à l'aise. Le dénommé Andrew le regardait avec une certaine perplexité.

« Viens avec moi, il a fini sa scène avec Matt, il doit discuter avec Alan, je suppose, et ensuite il nous rejoint au bar. »

Harry le suivit, sans cesser de se demander pourquoi il ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou pour filer d'ici. Pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre qu'il s'était laissé entraîner dans un club sadomasochiste, par Merlin ! Pourquoi Snape était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il connu ?! La curiosité, ainsi qu'autre chose qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier, le firent obéir et amener jusqu'au bar où il s'assit sur un haut tabouret, Andrew à ses côtés.

« Alors c'était bien vrai ? Severus a décidé de revenir parmi nous pour de bon, » déclara Andrew avec un sourire.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Harry en regardant ses mains.

Un verre fut déposé devant lui par le barman.

« Euh, j'ai rien commandé. »

« Cadeau de la maison, » répondit Andrew.

Harry le prit et le porta à ses lèvres. Il regarda de nouveau le club et les gens, plus que dubitatif.

« Severus n'avait plus pris de nouveau à former depuis plus de trois ou quatre ans. Il était très occupé, on ne le voyait pour ainsi dire plus. Sans compter son accident de voiture l'année dernière. »

Harry manqua s'étouffer avec son whisky-coca. Accident de voiture ? Sans doute l'explication donnée pour ses cicatrices autour de son cou, supposa-t-il.

« Mais j'ai appris hier par Alan qu'il avait accepté sa proposition de devenir un Maître du donjon régulier. Ceci explique sans doute cela. En tout cas, tu es bien tombé, petit. Severus est très bon dans ce qu'il fait, personne ne s'est jamais plaint de ses services. Dom comme sub d'ailleurs. »

« Euh... je comprends pas très bien... » avoua Harry, qui au contraire, avait d'un coup peur de comprendre.

« Eh, Severus ! Ton invité est là, » fit alors Andrew.

Harry se retourna et, cette fois, ce fut avec sa salive qu'il s'étrangla. Snape venait vers lui, lui aussi vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir particulièrement moulant. Sa chemise blanche était ouverte, révélant son torse pour la première fois à son élève. L'immonde salaud était donc bien foutu sous sa robe de professeur, pensa de suite Harry. Ses cheveux longs étaient retenus en catogan, ce qui changeait étrangement son visage. À moins que ce ne fut les lumières ou tout simplement le lieu. Ou encore autre chose que Harry ne comprenait pas, mais son professeur était... différent. Plus sûr de lui, plus... séduisant et puissant. Plus dominateur, compris Harry. Oh, Merlin, Snape était un sadomasochiste dominateur ! s'affola son cœur.

« Bonjour, Harry, » fit l'homme en prenant le tabouret vide à côté de son élève. « Un verre, s'il te plaît, Thomas. Sans alcool, je suis encore de surveillance pour quelque temps. »

« Bonsoir, prof...euh... »

« Monsieur. Ici tu m'appelles uniquement Monsieur, » lui dicta Severus d'une voix sans appel.

« Oui... Monsieur, » fit Harry.

Il sentit sur lui le regard d'Andrew et du barman, comme s'ils guettaient ses réactions et ses paroles.

« Bon garçon, » fit Severus en souriant.

« Alors, Sev', tu as choisi de former un nouvel élève ? C'est un véritable ancien à toi, d'ailleurs ? » voulut savoir Andrew.

« Un ancien, oui, et pas doué dans ma matière. Mais je ne doute pas qu'ici il sera bien meilleur. Il va donner tout ce qu'il peut. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Euh... je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment vous comprendre... monsieur, » rajouta-t-il en voyant que tout le monde attendait qu'il finisse sa phrase.

« Tu vas comprendre, rassure-toi. »

« Tu vas le former à partir de quand ? »

« Nous devons d'abord discuter de tout cela, Harry et moi. »

Comme s'ils comprenaient des paroles cachées, Andrew se leva et le barman s'éloigna.

« Bien. Dans ce cas je vous laisse discuter. À bientôt. »

Une fois seuls, Harry se retourna vers le Maître des Potions.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous m'avez vraiment conduit dans un club de malades ? »

« Langage, jeune homme. Oui, je t'ai invité ici et, non, ce n'est pas un club de malades, mais un club BDSM, petit ignare. »

« C'est la même chose, » répondit furieusement Harry bien qu'à voix basse.

« Certainement pas, non. Que sais-tu sur le BDSM ? »

« J'en sais assez pour savoir que ça ne m'intéresse pas ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu ne sais rien, » répondit Snape avant de boire une longue gorgée de son jus de fruit.

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant plus que nécessaire.

« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« Parce que je pense que cela va pouvoir t'aider. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? »

« Mais je pensais qu'on allait discuter ! Pas... pas... »

« Pas quoi ? »

« Pas venir ici pour faire je ne sais quoi ! »

« Tu vois, tu l'admets toi-même : tu ne sais pas. Alors viens avec moi, je vais te montrer et nous allons discuter. Par contre, ne me parle pas sur un ton inacceptable. Ici, c'est comme en classe, je n'accepte pas que l'on me manque de respect et c'est _''Monsieur''_ à chaque fois que tu t'adresses à moi. Clair ? »

Le ton de la voix de Snape lui déclencha un frisson dans le dos. Certes, il connaissait Snape en tant que professeur, mais jamais encore cela ne lui avait fait cet effet-là en classe.

« Oui, Monsieur, » s'entendit-il répondre.

« Parfait. »

Pourtant, avant de pouvoir se lever, un couple s'approcha d'eux.

« Severus, il me semblait bien que c'était toi ! On m'a dit que tu revenais de façon plus officielle dans le club ? »

« Bonsoir, Damian. Oui, j'ai accepté l'offre d'Alan. Oh, je vois que tu es toujours très bien accompagné. J'ai appris pour vous deux d'ailleurs. Félicitations. »

Damian se mit à rire tout en remerciant Severus.

Harry regarda l'étrange couple devant eux. Celui qui avait parlé à Severus, Damian, avait pris le siège vacant à ses côtés. Il était vêtu sobrement d'un jean noir et d'un t-shit blanc moulant. Ses poignets étaient gainés de cuir et un large tatouage était visible dans son cou. Il tenait en laisse un jeune homme blond qui était à genoux au sol, à côté de lui. Le blondinet était enserré dans des larges liens en cuir noir qui barraient son torse mais laissaient libre à la vue ses tétons qui arboraient chacun un piercing. Il avait la tête basse et ses mains reposaient sagement sur ses cuisses à moitié nues, à peine recouvertes par un mini-short en latex rouge sombre. Harry sentit ses yeux devenir exorbités à sa vue. L'homme passa sa main dans les boucles blondes, comme s'il caressait un objet précieux. La fierté était clairement lisible sur ses traits.

« Oh, Dorian est une perle. C'est le dernier sub que tu as entièrement dressé et, sincèrement, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour le travail que tu as fait. »

Severus se mit à rire doucement.

« Allons, je t'en prie, ne sois pas modeste. Je n'ai fait que lui enseigner les bases. Le reste, c'est ton travail. Mais j'étais certain que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Les caresses dans les cheveux blonds s'intensifièrent, sans que le soumis ne bouge ni ne parle.

« Pet, tu veux dire bonjour à Maître Severus ? Ça te ferait plaisir ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête rapidement.

« Tu peux y aller, permission de parler. »

Aussitôt, Dorian se traîna à genoux vers Severus, il entoura ses jambes de ses bras, lui embrassa la main et posa sa tête sur l'une de ses cuisses.

« Je suis tellement content de vous voir, Maître Severus. J'étais très inquiet quand j'ai appris pour votre accident. Vous allez mieux ? »

« Oui, je vais très bien, » fit Severus en caressant à son tour les boucles qui semblaient douces. « Et toi, tu es heureux ? »

« Oh, oui, Maître, très. »

Severus souleva le menton de ses doigts afin de regarder le garçon dans les yeux. Harry fut presque choqué de l'éclat de douceur dans les prunelles sombres et de celle de reconnaissance, pour ne pas dire d'émerveillement, dans les bleus.

« Tu es un si bon garçon. Tu fais la fierté de ton maître et de ton ancien maître, » susurra Severus.

Les pommettes de Dorian rougirent sous le compliment.

« Oh, merci, Maître Severus, c'est trop d'honneur. »

Severus caressa une nouvelle fois les cheveux fous avant de se lever.

« Bien, je dois discuter avec Harry. Je vous revois plus tard ? »

« Harry ? »

Le regard de Damian s'attarda sur le corps de Harry qui sentit avec horreur ses joues rougir également.

« Oh, je vois. Est-ce le même Harry qui te rendait dingue au collège ? Celui qui faisait régulièrement des catastrophes lors des manipulations de produit ? »

« L'un des pires élèves dont peut cauchemarder un professeur de chimie, je te confirme, » se mit à rire Severus alors que Harry lui lançait un regard noir. « Mais un très bon garçon dans le fond, j'en suis certain. »

De nouveau, Harry sentit ses joues s'échauffer sous ce qui était, a priori, un compliment. Il baissa la tête, ne sachant décidément pas comment réagir dans ce lieu et au milieu de ces gens.

« Il semblerait, effectivement, » approuva d'une voix douce Damian. « Un nouveau sub en formation, alors, si je comprends bien ? »

« Il se pourrait, nous devons d'abord en discuter. »

Harry se pinça les lèvres, histoire d'éviter de répondre. Un _sub_ , lui ? Un soumis ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il était un Gryffondor, il était fort, il était le Survivant, il était … Il était aussi totalement paumé, le sermonna une partie de lui. Une partie qui était fatiguée, qui était en colère et emplie de peine, une partie qui n'arrivait plus à le faire marcher droit et savoir ce qu'il voulait. Une partie qui voulait tant se reposer et que quelqu'un l'aide, lui prenne la main et lui assure que tout irait bien, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

Harry ne réalisa pas qu'ils étaient de nouveau seuls, Severus et lui. Il le comprit alors que la main de son professeur se posait avec bienveillance sur son épaule.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme redressa la tête qu'il avait gardée basse jusqu'alors, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je crois, oui. Monsieur, pourquoi vous pensez que cela m'aiderait de venir ici ? »

Le regard de Severus le pénétra. Il le scrutait intensément.

« Tu me fais de telles yeux de chiot, comme ceci. Comment je pourrais résister, hein, dis-moi ? » murmura Severus. « Le fait est, Harry, que je sais que je suis capable de t'aider à te sentir mieux. Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, que tu es malheureux et que tu sens en colère, triste, que tu ne sais plus, comme tu me l'as dit, quoi faire pour reprendre le contrôle de ta vie. Je peux t'aider. Mais pour cela tu vas devoir me faire confiance. Pleinement confiance. Viens, je vais te montrer une chose ou deux puis nous discuterons. »

Harry se leva lui aussi. Il regardait tout autour de lui, s'étonnant des couples qui s'embrassaient, des gens qui discutaient ou dansaient - comme dans n'importe quel club un samedi soir sans doute, bien qu'il soit encore très tôt pour le monde de la nuit - et qui côtoyaient d'autres scènes bien plus spécifiques à ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un endroit tel que celui-là.

Severus le conduisit jusque dans une petite salle où se tenait déjà d'autres personnes. Toutes regardaient un couple. L'homme était allongé sur le dos sur un banc en bois, ses jambes et ses bras fermement ligotés aux quatre pieds. La femme tenait un chat à neuf queues et caressait son partenaire avec ce dernier avant d'en donner quelques coups bien placés. Harry se sentit mal. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de ce qu'il voyait, n'appréciait pas l'idée même de se tenir là, avec cette boule dans la bouche qui l'empêcherait de crier. Non, il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'excitant à la chose, malgré le temps qu'ils passèrent là et bien que l'homme, lui, montrait sans complexe son plaisir.

« Je constate, comme je l'espérais et le supposais à la fois, que ce genre de scène n'est pas vraiment ce qui te convient, » fit Snape en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui sursauta une fois de plus au contact.

« Non, pas vraiment. Monsieur, je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi tout ça pourra m'aider. »

« Attends encore un peu. »

Snape le dirigea, sa main toujours sur Harry, vers une autre pièce ou des cris s'élevaient. Cette fois, Harry stoppa net. Il reconnut sans peine les cheveux blonds et bouclés du jeune homme qui se faisait diablement fesser par un autre, plus grand, assis sur un fauteuil. Damian avait enlevé son haut, révélant un torse puissant recouvert de fin poils bruns. Il était totalement concentré sur le corps allongé en travers de ses cuisses et ses mains s'abattaient avec rudesse sur les fesses nues.

« Pourquoi... pourquoi il fait ça ? » balbutia Harry. « Il disait qu'il était content de lui ! »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, » répondit Severus en se positionnant derrière Harry et en posant sa deuxième main sur l'épaule restée libre. « C'est une scène, Harry. Autrement dit, une mise en scène. Le dominant, ici Damian comme tu l'avais compris, dirige une séance avec son soumis, Dorian. C'est quelque chose que les dominants préparent en avance. Parfois le soumis sait, dans les grandes lignes, ce qui l'attend, le plus souvent non. Mais ils savent tous les deux ce que l'un et l'autre aiment faire, donner et recevoir. Plus important, tous les deux sont pleinement consentants. Et je sais, de source sûre, que Dorian aime par-dessus tout les fessées à mains nues. »

Harry écoutait, sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du spectacle offert. Damian continua de faire claquer ses mains sur les fesses et le haut des cuisses de son soumis. Puis, une fois que la peau fut bien rouge, il fit passer sa main dessus, en caresse. Dorian gémissait, la tête ballante contre le fauteuil et la cuisse de son Dom.

« Bon garçon, » ronronna Damian. « Tu veux me faire plaisir, Pet ? »

Le soumis gémit plus fort. Il se laissa tomber au sol, entre les cuisses ouvertes de son maître et entreprit de lui dégrafer son pantalon. Harry sentit sa bouche s'assécher en constatant que l'un comme l'autre bandaient durement.

« Viens, approche-toi, » chuchota Severus.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il poussa Harry en avant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit près des deux amants. Damian les regarda un bref instant, leur sourit et fit un petit geste de la tête pour signifier son accord. Severus poussa un peu plus près Harry à côté des deux hommes, sans relâcher la pression de ses doigts sur les épaules du garçon.

Harry regardait Dorian, ou plutôt, la bouche de Dorian qui s'activait autour du désir de son Dom. La salive coulait le long du membre dont il prenait régulièrement toute la longueur au fond de sa gorge avant de lécher avec application le gland. Les deux hommes gémissaient de plaisir. Harry regardait l'un, puis l'autre. Autant il pouvait comprendre le plaisir de Damian, autant celui de Dorian lui semblait... incongru. Pourtant... Pourtant il était là, tellement présent dans chacun de ses gestes, de ses soupirs, des regards éperdus qu'il lançait parfois à l'homme alangui dans son fauteuil.

Puis les mains de Damian enserrèrent la tête aux boucles blondes, la maintenant fermement alors que, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot ou pensée dans l'esprit de Harry, il baisait la bouche offerte. Enfin, avec un long gémissement, il jouit dans l'antre humide. Dorian s'empressa d'avaler puis entreprit de lécher consciencieusement le pénis qui flétrissait alors que le sien, lui, était toujours gonflé et rougeoyant.

« Viens sur moi, Pet, et interdiction de jouir tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation, » commanda d'une voix pourtant douce Damian.

L'homme blond se hissa de nouveau sur les cuisses de son Dom, et se tint à genoux sur l'assise.

« Bon garçon. Très bon garçon, » fit Damian en le caressant lentement.

Le plus jeune rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant véritablement son corps à son dominant qui le parcourait de part et d'autre. II gémissait, se mordait les lèvres, tout en se retenant visiblement de bouger. Damian chercha quelque chose derrière lui d'une main et Harry sentit ses yeux s'agrandir en voyant un objet qu'il ne connaissait pas. Cependant, au vu de la forme et, surtout, compte tenue de la situation, il se doutait d'où il allait finir. Son impression fut renforcée quand le Dom versa dessus une longue giclé de lubrifiant grâce à la bouteille qu'il avait également prise derrière son dos et qu'il reposa. Il lubrifia l'objet, ainsi que ses doigts, puis, glissa l'un et l'autre entre les fesses de Dorian.

« Viens, viens par ici, » murmura-t-il.

D'une main, il appuya sur la nuque recouverte de cheveux blonds, obligeant la tête de l'homme à se poser dans son cou. De l'autre, il caressait l'intimité de son sub qu'il dévoilait sans aucune pudeur à l'assistance.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il respirait vite, bien trop vite, alors que sans pouvoir se retenir, il penchait sa tête d'un côté afin de voir l'étrange objet pénétrer le corps du garçon. Ce dernier gémit de nouveau, de plus en plus fort.

Puis Damian le relâcha, enserra de sa main humide le pénis turgescent qui se dressait au-dessus des poils blonds.

« Vas-y, Pet, montre-moi. Baise ma main. »

Aussitôt, Dorian bougea ses hanches, les yeux clos. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Damian pour se soutenir un peu plus. La salle se remplit de ses halètements, de ses petits cris de plaisir. En bougeant, il faisait se mouvoir l'objet en lui, ce d'autant plus que Damian donnait régulièrement des petits coups de poignet, bougeant l'objet de telle façon qu'à chaque fois Dorian poussait un cri plus prononcé.

Harry avait chaud. Très chaud. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'homme blond qui semblait si... présent, si vivant et à la fois si éloigné d'eux. Comme s'il était dans son propre monde. Il tremblait, son corps se couvrait de sueur alors que les lèvres étaient de plus en plus malmenées par ses dents. Des sanglots firent bientôt leur apparition, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Harry se douta qu'il devait se retenir - plus que lui n'aurait sans doute jamais pu - de jouir autant que de supplier pour sa délivrance.

« Bon garçon, gentil Pet. C'est bien, » susurra la voix de Damian, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sangloter un peu plus fort son amant.

Mais Harry ne regardait pas le Dom. Ses yeux, tout son être étaient vissés sur le sub qui pleurnichait.

« Regarde-moi, Pet ! » ordonna soudain Damian.

Aussitôt, deux perles bleues brillantes s'ouvrirent et se focalisèrent sur l'homme. Harry recula, son dos butant contre le torse de Severus face à leur intensité. L'homme ne voyait sans doute rien d'autre que celui qui lui donnait des ordres.

« Jouis pour moi, Pet ! »

Aussitôt les gémissements devinrent cris véritables alors que des giclées blanches éclaboussaient les torses nus des deux hommes. Dorian s'effondra contre Damian, le corps secoué de soubresauts. Il pleurait, gémissait, perdu dans un endroit que Harry doutait connaître. Damian lui parla doucement à l'oreille, releva le menton qui tremblait et, sans hésiter, dévora la bouche humide dans un baiser enfiévré.

Harry les regardait toujours quand Severus le tira doucement en arrière. Il se laissa faire, totalement hypnotisés pas Dorian, son visage, son regard empli d'amour et d'adoration pour Damian. Il vit Damian caresser Dorian, encore et encore, avec tellement de tendresse dans ses gestes que son estomac se serra.

« Viens, Harry, il est temps de les laisser seuls. Dorian a besoin de son Dom pour revenir sur la terre ferme. »

« Il... il était... »

« Il était dans son sous-espace. Une sorte d'état d'esprit où seul son maître importe. Il ne compte que pour lui, par lui. Cela lui permet aussi d'atteindre l'extase. Tant dans son corps que dans son esprit. D'être en totale communion l'un avec l'autre, mais aussi avec son Dom. Viens, Harry, Dorian a besoin d'être avec Damian. Rien que lui. »

Harry sortit de la salle mais se retrouva plaqué avec une douce fermeté contre le mur d'à côté.

« Que... »

« Chuut, ne parle pas. Pas tout de suite. Tu as été à la fois choqué et fasciné par ce que tu as vu. Pas dans la première salle, mais dans celle-ci. Ce qui me convient parfaitement. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura Harry, encore ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il étouffa un cri alors que la main de Snape se posait sur son entre-jambe.

« Parce que je pense que nous avons résolu l'un de tes précédents problèmes, non ? Il semblerait que tu puisses à nouveau bander. »

Harry rougit furieusement mais ne chercha pas à se défaire de l'emprise de Snape. Cette subite passivité devait être due à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était déstabilisé, voilà tout, pensa-t-il. Et aussi remarquablement dur, Snape avait raison.

Severus se détacha de lui et le détailla attentivement. Harry se dandina légèrement, mal à l'aise sous ce regard.

« Bien, mon service ici est terminé. Je vais prévenir Alan que je m'en vais. Attends-moi ici. »

Harry hocha la tête, son regard plongé dans celui noir de l'homme qui eut un fin sourire.

« Avec des mots, jeune homme. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit-il par automatisme avant de rougir de nouveau alors que le sourire de Snape s'élargissait.

« Bon garçon. »

 **… … …**

Harry regardait tout autour de lui, de nouveau éberlué. Décidément, cette soirée n'avait pas fini de l'entraîner de surprise en étonnement.

Snape avait tenu sa promesse. Il était parti puis était revenu le chercher au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, au plus grand soulagement de Harry. Une fois sortis du club, ils avaient marché en silence jusque dans une petite ruelle sombre. Là, Severus lui avait tendu la main. Harry avait hésité, avant de la prendre. Puis Snape les avait faits transplaner ici.

C'était la maison de Snape. Sa nouvelle maison. Tout en leur préparant une tasse de thé (un Darjeeling pour lui et un thé vert à la vanille pour Harry) le professeur de potions avait expliqué à son élève qu'il avait vendu son ancienne maison, impasse du Tisseur. Il avait aussi utilisé plusieurs de ses économies, tant sorcières que moldues, afin de s'offrir ce petit pavillon plutôt chic dans une banlieue aisée de Londres.

Harry était véritablement confus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Snape vivrait dans une telle maison. Elle était claire et le salon, grâce à une grande baie vitrée, donnait dans un petit jardin. Une cheminée trônait dans un coin.

« La cheminée était l'une des conditions sine qua none pour l'achat, » déclara Snape en lui tentant un mug remplis de thé et en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Harry hésita, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Assieds-toi, Harry, je t'en prie. »

Le jeune homme s'installa dans un fauteuil, se sentant gauche. Quelque part dans son esprit, une petite voix lui demandait encore ce qu'il foutait bien là, en compagnie de Snape.

« La cheminée est reliée à mon appartement de Poudlard. Comme cela, je peux venir ici aussi souvent que je veux. Un système m'alerte si un élève vient frapper malencontreusement à ma porte. »

Harry but une gorgée de son thé pour prendre contenance. Les palabres, c'était bien gentil mais lui avait des questions plus importantes qu'une cheminée.

« Monsieur, j'avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis là. Pourquoi vous m'avez emmené dans ce club ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Bien sûr, je sais que c'est un club BDSM mais... » il ne finit pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspend.

« Bien, » fit Snape en posant sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui. « Les temps des explications, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il sourit et détacha l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Harry retrouva aussitôt l'ancien Snape, son professeur, mais il avait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait si différent de l'homme acariâtre et taciturne qu'il connaissait à Poudlard.

« J'ai découvert ce club quelque temps après la mort de ta mère, » annonça-t-il, tout de go, faisant sursauter Harry. « Je n'allais pas spécialement bien, comme tu peux t'en douter. J'avais échoué. La seule femme qui avait compté pour moi était morte, par ma faute. J'avais été innocenté par Albus, j'étais toujours professeur à Poudlard mais... Mais je me sentais vide. J'allais mal. Très mal. »

Les yeux noirs se plantèrent dans les verts. Leur message subliminal était clair : _comme toi,_ disaient-ils.

« Je suis rentré là pas vraiment par hasard. En fait, je connaissais ce club en raison d'une mission que j'avais dû faire, avant, avec Tu-Sais-Qui. »

« Pourquoi vous ne dites pas son nom ? Vous avez peur ? » le coupa Harry.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues en avisant le regard noir de l'autre homme.

« Non. Parce que je le hais. Je le méprise. Je ne le nomme pas parce que j'estime qu'il ne mérite pas d'être nommé. Pour aucune autre raison. »

Harry hocha la tête et retourna à son thé.

« Je suis donc venu, plusieurs fois. Et puis, un jour, je me suis lancé. J'ai demandé à Alan de me former. »

« Qui est Alan ? »

« C'était, et c'est toujours, l'un des deux propriétaires et gérants du Club. Il était avec un autre associé qui a prit sa retraite depuis. Il a accepté ma requête, et je suis ainsi devenu avec le temps l'un des Dom de ce club. Parfois, et au vu de mes...compétences et aussi en raison de l'amitié qui nous lie, j'ai été le maître du donjon. C'est à dire le responsable des lieux et des scènes. Pour une soirée ou quelques heures, comme ce soir. Ce club était avant tout un club BDSM gay autrefois, d'où son nom certainement. Avec le temps, il s'est ouvert aux lesbiennes puis aux hétéros. Mais si on rencontre assez souvent tout genre de couples ou de pratiquants le week-end, le club est résolument gay la semaine. »

Harry avala avec un peu de difficulté sa gorgé de thé.

« Êtes-vous... gay, Monsieur ? »

« Je pense que je n'ai aimé qu'une seule femme dans ma vie. Et pour être tout à fait sincère, au vu de mes préférences sexuelles, je me demande aujourd'hui si j'aurai été capable de la satisfaire. Cela répond-il à ta question ? »

« Euh... je crois, oui, » balbutia Harry, toujours gêné quand il imaginait Snape et sa mère de cette façon. « Mais, hum, moi je ne le suis pas. Enfin si vous vouliez me proposer ce que je suppose que vous vouliez me proposer. Mais je peux me tromper, bien sûr, » s'emmêla Harry alors que le sourcil de Snape se dressait sur son front.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, ce qui est surprenant, c'est que tu n'as pas réagis au couple hétérosexuel tout à l'heure, mais à Dorian et Damian, » fit Snape d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry en resta coi quelques secondes. Sans répondre, il plongea son nez dans sa tasse.

« Tu dois savoir que les Dom présents dans ce club sont toujours entendus avant d'être acceptés. Certains sont même formés par le club. Comme ce fut mon cas. J'ai été le soumis d'Alan pendant quelque temps avant de devenir Dom à mon tour, c'est ainsi qu'il pratique pour former un Dom. »

Harry redressa son nez.

« C'est ce que voulez faire avec moi ? »

Snape sourit de nouveau.

« Je ne pense pas non. Je n'étais pas fait pour être un soumis. Eh non, pas de commentaires sur le psychopathe que j'ai servi durant mes jeunes années. Cela m'a sans doute servi de leçon. Je ne dis pas que je suis capable de reconnaître un futur Dom d'un futur sub, mais... Mais quand je te vois, Harry, je n'ai que peu de doutes. »

« C'est n'importe quoi ! » s'offusqua Harry. « Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je suis un battant, un dur ! J'ai vaincu Voldemort et non, je ne vais pas faire...ça ! »

« Je ne nie pas tes qualités toutes gryffondoriennes, » se moqua Snape. « Ne crois pas que tous les soumis présents au club le sont dans leur vie de tous les jours. Certains ont besoin de décompresser, justement. De laisser quelqu'un d'autre gérer leur existence pendant quelques heures. De leur donner le contrôle absolu. De se laisser aller, de se reposer sur des choix et des actes dont ils ne sont pas décisionnaires. De faire confiance et de se laisser porter. Cela te parle-t-il ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, se sentant étrangement pris en faute.

« Harry... qui regardais-tu, tout à l'heure ? Qui _enviais_ -tu ? Pourquoi bandais-tu ? » poursuivis Snape sans faire cas des joues rougissantes à l'entente de la dernière question. « Damian ? Non, je ne crois pas. C'était Dorian. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Je le sais, je t'ai vu faire. »

Il se leva et partit chercher plusieurs feuilles ainsi qu'un livret.

« Tiens, j'avais préparé ceci. C'est de la documentation sur le club et le BDSM en général. Il y a aussi un contrat type dominant-soumis. Je te propose que tu les lises, à tête reposée, et que nous en discutions tous les deux samedi prochain. Si quelque chose ne peut pas attendre, tu connais le chemin jusqu'à mes cachots. »

« Un contrat ? » répéta Harry en regardant les feuilles dans ses mains.

« Oui. Je te propose un contrat de six semaines. Pour commencer. Je pense que nous devons aller doucement, alors ne prends pas peur selon ce que tu lis dans ce contrat. C'est un contrat type. Il faudra barrer tout ce que tu ne veux pas faire. Et je sais qu'il y aura beaucoup de choses que tu barreras. C'est normal. »

Harry finit sa tasse de thé en lisant, plus qu'éberlué par ce qu'il découvrait.

« Safe word ? »

« C'est primordial. Il t'en faudra trois. L'un pour dire que tout va bien, que tu veux continuer lorsque nous somme dans une scène ou que ce que je te propose te convient. Un autre pour dire que tu veux ralentir, que quelque chose te gêne ou que tu as besoin d'en parler. Et enfin un dernier, quand ça va trop loin. Un mot d'alerte qui fait que la scène s'arrête. Immédiatement. »

Harry redressa sa tête.

« C'est possible, ça ? »

Snape eut un petit rire qui finit de surprendre Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu ou entendu Snape rire avant aujourd'hui.

« C'est plus que possible, Harry. C'est la base. Tu dois comprendre que les maîtres mots sont confiance et contrôle. Tu donnes en tant que soumis ta confiance et le contrôle de tout ton être à ton Dom. Mais ce dernier à des gardes-fou, pour lui comme pour toi. Ce sont tes safe words. En réalité, le sub est celui qui détient le véritable pouvoir. Il peut tout faire arrêter. Mais en échange, il doit laisser son Dom faire ce qu'il veut, il lui appartient. Jusque dans les limites qu'ils ont posées ensemble et avec la sécurité qu'offrent les safe words. »

Harry se recula contre l'assise de son fauteuil, sa main malmenant ses cheveux.

« C'est hallucinant, » déclara-t-il. « Vous êtes vraiment sérieux ? Je comprends toujours pas comment vous pouvez croire que cela va m'aider à me sentir mieux dans ma tête. Comment vous pouvez m'imaginer dans ce rôle ? Et mieux encore, avec vous dans celui du Dom ! »

Il se mit à rire, mais sans grande joie.

« C'est quoi le truc ? Vous voulez me baiser parce que vous n'avez pas pu baiser ma mère ? Parce que j'ai les mêmes yeux qu'elle, alors ce serait comme si ? Pourtant je ressemble à mon père, alors quoi ? C'est lui, que vous avez envie de baiser ? Pour vous venger ? »

Il reposa les feuilles avec force et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Elles tremblaient, nota Severus.

« Non, il n'est pas question de tout cela. Et je t'interdis t'employer ces termes en parlant de tes parents devant moi. »

Harry ricana et redressa son visage.

« Vous m'interdisez ? »

Ce qu'il voulait dire lui resta en travers de la gorge car Severus avait bondi à côté de lui et le fixait.

« Oui, je t'interdis de le faire en ma présence et plus encore chez moi, je suis clair ? Et non, je ne fais pas cela par vengeance. Si je voulais me venger, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps. Je t'aurais fermé la porte au nez quand tu es venu me voir l'autre nuit. Et si j'ai envie de baiser, mon garçon, ce ne sont pas les sub qui me manque pour le faire ! »

Harry déglutit, ne sachant plus quoi faire, quoi dire, perdu plus que jamais en raison de tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu. Il sursauta alors que les mains de Snape se posaient sur les siennes, les serraient afin d'atténuer leurs tremblements. Au bout d'un instant, il leva des yeux désarçonnés vers son professeur.

« Pourquoi vous croirais-je ? Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? »

« Parce que je peux t'aider. Parce que tu sais que je peux le faire. Parce que je ne te laisserai pas tomber. »

Harry se pinça les lèvres, hésitant.

« Je... je veux bien y réfléchir. »

« C'est bien... puppy eyes, »

Harry haussa les sourcils, surprit.

« Quoi ? »

« Tes yeux... quand tu fais tes yeux de chiot battu, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu peux me faire... » marmonna Snape comme pour lui-même.

« Attendez... vous êtes en train de me trouver un surnom, comme quand Damian appelait Dorian '' _Pet_ '' ? C'est ridicule ! »

« Non, c'est très courant, bien au contraire. Quant à toi, si tu acceptes, tu sais déjà que je n'accepterai pas d'autres appellation que '' _Monsieur_ '' quand nous serons ensemble dans ce cadre, quand nous ferons une scène ou en présence d'autres Dom. Compris ? »

« Oui. »

« Non, mauvaise réponse, » fit Severus doucement.

Harry soupira de façon maussade.

« Oui... Monsieur. »

« Très bien, Pup. »

 **… … …**

Harry ne dormit pas spécialement bien cette nuit-là. Quant au dimanche il fut placé sous le signe de la morosité et des études pour le Survivant. Personne ne vint le contrarier, ce qui lui convint parfaitement, mais personne ne vint même lui adresser la parole non plus, ce qui est pour effet d'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur. Ron ne revint que tard de son week-end et, après avoir tenté de discuter un moment avec Harry, il préféra aller dormir avec Dean, prétextant qu'ils avaient un devoir commun à rendre en Métamorphose. Si le devoir était exact, Harry doutait fortement que ce soit pour cette raison que Ron désertait leur dortoir. Il s'en voulut mais avait le sentiment de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Tout lui échappait y compris ses sautes d'humeur et ses excès de mélancolie.

La semaine ne fut guère mieux. Par-dessus tout, Harry se rendit compte qu'il supportait encore moins qu'avant les cours de Snape ou sa présence. Il en fut un bref instant surpris. Après tout, les moments passés en sa compagnie avaient été, fort étrangement, parmi les meilleurs qu'il comptait depuis des lustres.

Sa mauvaise humeur grimpa d'un cran quand il réalisa enfin pourquoi. Snape restait Snape, ici à Poudlard. C'était toujours le même sale connard qui terrorisait les élèves, les regardait de haut tout en leur jetant des piques blessantes. Harry eut bien conscience que ce que lui avait dit ses amis ainsi que l'homme lui-même était exact : il ne le traitait pas différemment des autres. Mais là encore, cela n'atténua pas son ressentiment, bien au contraire.

Harry savait que Snape pouvait être différent. Il l'avait vu, bon sang ! Et plus d'une fois ! Il l'avait vu dans ses souvenirs, mais il l'avait aussi constaté de visu lors de leur sortie du samedi soir. Merde alors, il l'avait aussi constaté dans la façon dont Snape s'était comporté avec lui quand il l'avait insulté dans ses quartiers ou quand ils avaient discuté chez lui, à Londres !

Alors pourquoi Snape était si différent ici, à l'école, et avec les autres sorciers ?

Il était capable de sourire, de rire. Il était capable de gentillesse, de douceur. La façon dont il avait regardé Dorian, dont il lui avait caressé les cheveux et dit qu'il était fier de lui... Harry doutait qu'il ait jamais dit une chose pareil à un élève !

Vraiment, tout ceci le dépassait. Il ne le comprenait pas. Non seulement cela le minait mais, alors que le samedi approchait de nouveau, Harry comprit qu'il espérait revoir ce Snape là. Comme si, lui, avait le droit de le voir. Comme si Snape, en ne changeant pas son comportement à Poudlard en sa présence, lui faisait un affront.

C'était ridicule, pensa le jeune homme alors qu'il attendait devant la porte des appartements du Maître des potions. Ridicule et de la faute de Snape. S'il ne lui avait pas montré cette face cachée... Harry secoua la tête. Non, même lui ne pouvait soutenir que c'était la faute de Snape. C'était lui, Harry, qui tapait dans les gamelles. Pas les autres.

Une grande tristesse l'envahit. Il perdait les pédales, n'arrivait plus à gérer sa vie. Il venait voir Snape mais ne savait toujours pas quelle réponse il allait lui donner. Lui qui d'ordinaire fonçait tête baissée ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Oui, monsieur Potter ? » fit Snape en ouvrant sa porte.

« Bonjour, professeur. Serait-il possible de vous parler ? » demanda poliment Harry.

Snape hocha la tête et le laissa entrer.

Harry vit aussitôt qu'il était attendu. Un exemplaire du contrat était posé sur la table du salon, ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier. Deux tasses de thé étaient prêtes à être remplies, juste à côté.

« Thé à la vanille ? » proposa Severus en agitant sa baguette.

« Oui... Monsieur, » rajouta Harry.

Il ne rata rien du demi-sourire de Severus.

« Alors, tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »

L'homme vêtu de sombre s'assit et agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette afin de remplir sa propre tasse.

« Eh bien en fait, Monsieur, » dit Harry en s'asseyant à son tour. « J'avoue que je ne sais toujours pas trop quoi en penser. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui... j'ai encore du mal à cerner comment cela pourrait m'aider. Et sincèrement, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réussir à faire ce que vous attendez de moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi ? »

« Eh bien... que je sois votre soumis. C'est bien de cela dont il s'agit, non ? »

« Certes. Mais que crains-tu exactement ? »

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Oh... je vois, » sourit Snape. « Je n'avais pas pensé à ce petit détail. »

« De quoi vous parlez ? » s'énerva aussitôt Harry.

« Eh bien du fait que tu es puceau et que tu craignes que je ne te sodomise violemment contre une surface plane... ou pas d'ailleurs. »

Harry piqua un horrible fard.

« Je ne suis pas puceau ! J'ai couché avec Ginny ! »

Snape se retint visiblement de ricaner.

« Oh, et donc tu avais réussi à bander cette fois-là ? Car je crois me souvenir que tu avais un petit problème de ce côté-ci, non ? À moins que ce ne soit arrivé qu'après ? »

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Ma vie sexuelle ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Si tu acceptes, si, elle me regardera, sois bien certain de ce point. »

Harry avala rageusement une gorgée de thé.

« Donc la partie sodomie violente sur une surface plane est bien prévue à votre programme ? » lança-t-il une fois qu'il eut reposé sa tasse.

Snape soupira et prit les feuilles du contrat.

« Harry, le sexe est en général très utilisé dans ce genre de relation. L'orgasme est souvent l'une des finalités pour le sub ou le Dom, ou le contrôle de l'orgasme. Mais ce n'est pas la seule, loin de là. C'est une question de don de soi, de confiance, d'abandon et de contrôle. Pas juste de sexe. C'est pour cela que les contrats sont là. Si tu ne veux pas de relation sexuelle entre nous, il n'y en aura pas. »

Harry rougit une nouvelle fois. Sa colère s'évapora comme neige au soleil.

« Et si... et si je ne sais pas, Monsieur ? » avoua-t-il.

Snape reposa les feuilles.

« Alors c'est qu'il te faut encore un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Je ne veux pas te forcer la main. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Je te conseille cependant de retourner au club, avec ou sans moi, comme tu le souhaites. Tu as le droit à encore quatre visites, profites-en. Par contre, je t'interdis de jouer dans le club, est-ce bien clair, Harry ? »

Le garçon redressa le nez à l'intonation stricte de son professeur. Qui ne l'était sans doute plus vraiment à cet instant.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Si un Dom se présente à toi et veut t'entraîner dans une scène ou te faire monter dans l'une des chambres de l'étage, refuse. Même si sur le moment cela te semble une bonne idée. Normalement, cela ne devrait pas se produire. Tu auras le bracelet du club et les Dom présents ne sont pas du genre à profiter d'un innocent, du moins les habitués que je connais. Mais je préfère quand même te prévenir. Si besoin, va voir le barman, Thomas celui que tu as déjà vu ou l'autre, Chris. Tu peux aussi sans crainte faire appel à Andrew ou Damian parmi les Dom si quelqu'un est trop insistant. De la même façon, je te conseille de rester avec les sub.

« Et si ce sont les Dom que je veux voir ? » fit Harry avec défi. « Si en réalité je ne suis pas intéressé pour être un soumis mais un dominant ? »

Snape eut un sourire en coin.

« Mais je t'en prie, Harry, va donc parler avec qui tu veux. Tant que tu respectes ces règles. Je ne plaisante pas. »

Harry fit la moue devant le regard sombre.

« Oui, Monsieur, » marmonna-t-il.

 **… … …**

Il y avait moins de monde que le samedi de la semaine précédente. Sans doute parce que c'était lundi, pensa Harry.

Il avait tenu encore deux jours avant de céder à ses pulsions. Deux jours et un nouveau cours de Potion.

La population était clairement masculine comme il s'y attendait suite aux explications de Snape. Harry refusait mordicus de se dire que cela avait un lien avec le fait qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir au club le samedi soir après sa discussion avec Snape, ni le dimanche. Pourtant, rien que l'idée de voir une femme avec une cravache à la main lui donnait des sueurs froides. Étrangement, la même cravache dans les mains de Damian ou de Snape ne lui faisait pas du tout le même effet.

Harry s'avança vers le bar, d'un pas qu'il voulait décidé. Après tout, malgré son bracelet d'un cuir rouge autour du poignet, il n'était plus entièrement novice ici. Cependant, la vue de deux hommes en train de boire une bière et qui le reluquaient avec insistance lui noua le ventre. Il ne sut plus quoi faire et retint avec peine une brutale et irrépressible envie de baisser les yeux.

Non, il ne voulait pas aller voir les trois soumis qui discutaient entre eux autour d'une table basse. Non, il était fort, il était un Gryffondor, il irait au bar, avec les Dom et... et...

Sans pouvoir se retenir, ses yeux dérivèrent une nouvelle fois vers les trois hommes. Une chevelure blonde l'attirait et lorsque son propriétaire redressa la tête pour le regarder, il sut aussitôt pourquoi. Dorian. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire et un geste de la main.

Harry n'hésita pas. Tout en se maudissant intérieurement, ses pas firent un virage à cent-quatre-vingt degrés pour aller à la rencontre des subs.

« Bonsoir, » dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Dorian se leva et lui tendit la main.

« Bonsoir. Je me souviens de toi, tu es le nouveau sub de Maître Severus. Je suis Dorian, au cas où tu aurais oublié mon nom. Je te présente Will et Alex. »

Harry leur serra également la main, son cœur retrouvant un rythme plus régulier. La pression, le stress qu'il avait ressentis alors qu'il allait vers le bar disparaissaient peu à peu en leur présence. Ce qui était étonnant lorsqu'on réfléchissait au fait que les trois hommes étaient torses nus et que deux d'entre eux avaient des colliers en cuir autours du cou.

« Harry, » se présenta-t-il.

« Maître Severus a pris un nouveau sub ? Je suis presque jaloux ! » s'écria Will.

Soudain, ce qu'avait dit Dorian parvint jusqu'au cerveau de Harry.

« Non ! » s'empressa-t-il de rectifier. Devant les regards étonnés des autres, il poursuivit. « Je veux dire... enfin... disons que je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire, » avoua finalement Harry.

Les trois autres jeunes hommes le dévisageaient, un peu perplexes.

« Quand tu dis que tu ne sais pas, tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas si tu veux de maître Severus comme Dom ? Alors là, je ne sais pas ce que tu crains, mais je te rassure tout de suite : Maître Severus est un très bon Dom, » fit le dénommé Alex, un gringalet aux cheveux bruns dont le large collier rouge lui enserrait le cou.

« C'est pas que ça, » marmonna Harry.

« Tu ne sais pas si tu veux devenir un sub tout court, c'est ça ? Tu hésites à te faire former par Maître Severus à cause de ça ? » dit cette fois Dorian.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Alors là, tu tombes très bien ! Dorian est celui qu'il te faut ! Ici, presque tous les soumis ont fait une scène avec Maître Severus mais Dorian a été entièrement formé par lui, pas vrai ? » s'écria Will.

Harry leva les yeux vers Dorian. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment.

« Je peux parler avec toi si tu veux, Harry. Si tu as des questions, des doutes, tant sur ce qu'est un sub ou sur Maître Severus. On peut t'aider si tu veux.

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Là encore, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il sentit le poids qu'il avait continuellement sur l'estomac s'alléger un peu. Les trois hommes avaient l'air sympathiques et surtout, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait proche d'eux.

« Pet, » fit alors une voix sèche.

Aussitôt les yeux clairs de Dorian s'écarquillèrent et il tomba à genoux au sol, le dos droit, la tête haute mais les yeux baissés au sol. Ses mains se posèrent prestement sur ses cuisses.

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Tu t'amuses bien avec tes amis ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Je vois que vous avez intégré un nouvel invité ? »

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Damian. Ce dernier darda ses yeux bruns sur lui et Harry réalisa qu'il était le seul à le regarder ainsi. Il déglutit et baissa lui aussi les yeux, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire.

« Oui, Monsieur. C'est Harry. Il est venu parce qu'il se pose beaucoup de questions sur notre mode de vie. Et aussi, il hésite à accepter l'offre de Maître Severus. »

Damian passa sa main dans les petites boucles blondes, il les caressa avant de les empoigner et de basculer la tête de Dorian en arrière. Là, il lui dévora la bouche avant de le relâcher.

« Bien. Je vous laisse discuter dans ce cas. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« J'espère que tu sauras dignement me remercier plus tard, Pet. Et je compte sur vous tous pour aider Harry au mieux. »

« Oh, oui, Monsieur, » déclara Dorian.

Harry vit qu'une nouvelle fois, le blondinet regardait le Dom avec comme de la vénération dans les yeux. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrasse à nouveau de façon possessive, puis, sur une dernière caresse, il tourna les talons. Dorian réintégra aussitôt son siège sous les sourires des deux autres, les joues un peu roses.

« Eh bien, ta nuit promet d'être excitante, hein ? » lança Will, taquin.

« J'espère bien, » soupira Dorian.

« Vous êtes vraiment beaux tous les deux, » déclara à son tour Alex. « Si amoureux. »

« Amoureux ? » s'écria Harry.

« Euh, oui... Damian et moi, on est... » Dorian sembla un peu gêné. « Disons que l'on est ensemble à la ville comme à la scène. Nous nous sommes liés par une cérémonie du collier, » expliqua-t-il à Harry en montrant son large cordon en cuir noir autour de son cou agrémenté d'un anneau. « Mais on vit aussi ensemble. Nous sommes Dom et sub mais aussi amants, petits amis, fiancés si tu préfères d'autres termes. Amoureux. »

Harry cligna un peu des yeux et regarda tour à tour les trois garçons qui lui souriaient.

« Je crois que j'ai vraiment besoin d'explications. »

 **… … …**

Deux nouvelles semaines s'étaient écoulées, tout aussi stressantes et énervantes que la précédente. Pour autant, elles avaient aussi été intéressantes, instructives et... excitantes.

Ce dernier point n'avait cessé de perturber Harry. Il avait passé du temps avec ses trois nouvelles connaissances – il ne voulait pas encore utiliser le terme amis – que ce soit au club et même à l'extérieur. L'avantage d'être dans cette fameuse huitième année et aussi d'avoir un pied à terre à Londres, tout aussi lugubre que soit le Square Grimmaurd.

Le Survivant avait même cédé à l'appel de la modernité et s'était acheté un téléphone portable. Ainsi, il pouvait communiquer avec Dorian, Alex et Will. Ces derniers lui avaient donné leurs numéros et Harry s'était senti totalement décalé quand lui n'avait rien pu leur donner en retour. C'était donc avec une certaine fierté qu'il avait ensuite envoyé un message aux trois jeunes hommes afin de leur transmettre le sien.

Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis sorciers, n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il se sentait de plus en plus exclu avec eux, pour ne pas dire rejeté, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien son humeur toujours désastreuse à Poudlard.

Alors que quand il était à Londres, il se sentait un homme neuf, à sa place avec les trois autres sub. Il avait mangé dans une pizzeria avec Dorian, était allé au cinéma avec Alex et s'était amusé avec Will au club... jusqu'à ce que dernier soit attrapé par deux Dom qui l'avaient entraîné dans une salle de jeux. Il avait croisé Severus au club, ce même soir. Si ce dernier n'avait rien fait avec les sub, il s'était, comme la première fois, placé derrière un Harry hypnotisé par un Will criant et gémissant. Harry n'avait pleinement réalisé qu'il s'était plaqué contre le torse de son professeur de potion que quand celui-ci avait passé ses mains sous la chemise du garçon. Harry avait sursauté mais n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas protesté quand les mains fermes et douces avaient caressé son ventre nu. Il s'était contenté de gémir en cœur avec Will et avait espéré plus, tellement plus.

Le soir même, en rentrant au château, Harry n'avait pas pu résister, il s'était masturbé avec force et avait connu un magnifique orgasme.

C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il était de nouveau assis à la table du salon de Snape, ses mains tenant fermement les feuilles du contrat, une tasse de thé fumante posée devant lui.

« Alors, tu as noté ce que tu voulais tenter ? » lui demanda Snape installé à ses côtés.

« J'ai plutôt noté ce que je ne voulais pas. Le reste, je voulais voir avec vous. Je veux savoir ce que vous vous désirez aussi et discuter avec vous des limites que je voudrais tester et celles que je ne veux pas franchir. »

Snape eut un large sourire. Comme à chaque fois, cette vision pour le moins ubuesque dans l'esprit de Harry le laissa un instant sans voix.

« C'est bien, Pup, vraiment très bien. Je suis heureux d'entendre de telles paroles dans ta bouche et tout aussi heureux de constater que tu as pris conseil auprès de camarades. »

Cette fois, Harry eut le sentiment que sa mâchoire allait tomber au sol. Snape le félicitait ? Il était heureux ? Pire, était heureux de ce que lui, Harry James Potter, avait fait ? Il avait atterri dans une dimension parallèle, non ?

Pour autant, presque aussitôt d'autres sentiments firent leur apparition. La fierté, tout d'abord, et le désir que Snape réitère ses propos, qu'il soit de nouveau satisfait de lui. Qu'il le lui dise. Harry baissa les yeux, se sentant stupidement proche d'être ému. Enfin, il avait de nouveau l'impression de faire des choses biens, des choses qui plaisaient aux autres mais qui lui plaisaient à lui aussi. De faire quelque chose parce qu'il le voulait, pas uniquement parce que d'autres hommes le lui avaient imposé et que la morale exigeait. Et puis, il avait l'impression que ce qu'il faisait était reconnu à sa juste valeur.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Snape tendit sa main, passa ses doigts dans les cheveux en pétard. Harry se retint avec peine de fermer les yeux.

« De rien, Pup. Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. »

L'homme se reprit et attrapa lui aussi des feuilles, une plume et son encrier.

« Bien, je te propose, comme convenu, pour commencer un contrat de six semaines. Un contrat qui aura pour but premier de te former à devenir un bon soumis. Enfin, un bon soumis selon mon point de vue. Je t'apprendrai l'étiquette, le maintien, quelques principes de savoir-vivre et de savoir-faire. Tu auras aussi de la discipline, des punitions si nécessaire et, bien sûr, à l'inverse, des récompenses. »

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise.

« Quand vous dites discipline... ? »

« Nous aurons des séances et je verrai si tu as besoin de quelques fessées ou d'autres choses dans le genre. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu en auras, » lui déclara Snape.

Harry rougit sous le regard goguenard de son professeur.

« Ce que je t'impose c'est, quand nous aurons une séance, d'être nu. C'est une exigence sur laquelle je ne reviendrai pas. »

« C'est que, je … je sais toujours pas, vous savez, pour le sexe... » fit un Harry toujours rougeoyant.

« Eh bien ce sera à nous de voir tes limites, de les repousser si nécessaire. Sache que je considère le sexe, le plaisir sexuel, principalement comme une manière de récompenser mes soumis. Je ne m'en sers jamais comme un moyen de punir. Autrement dit, s'il y a pénétration, je ne serai pas violent, ce ne sera pas pour te punir mais pour repousser tes limites, t'apprendre le contrôle de ton corps, te récompenser ou simplement pour la satisfaction, qu'il s'agisse de la mienne ou de la tienne. »

Harry prit une teinte de rouge en plus.

« Mais j'ai bien conscience que cela est une grande gêne pour toi. Je peux t'assurer que nous irons doucement sur ce point. Nous pouvons mettre dans notre contrat qu'il n'y aura pas de pénétration anale de quelque ordre que ce soit durant ces six semaines. De toute façon, je ne pensais pas le faire durant cette période, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi, » continua Snape tout en regardant les feuilles que Harry avait annotées, raturées et entourées sur divers points.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il découvrait.

« J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi réceptif à la notion de punition physique. La douleur t'attire ? »

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il se sentait stupide, mis à nu d'une certaine façon. Comment avouer ce genre de choses ? Surtout pour lui qui était le Survivant du monde sorcier ? Comme avouer qu'une partie de lui avait plus que frissonné en regardant les marque rouges marbrer le corps de Will , Alex ou Dorian ?

« Disons que j'aimerais tenter l'expérience, » marmonna-t-il. « Monsieur, vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose pour moi ? »

La voix tentée d'incertitude mais aussi d'espoir fit lever le nez de Severus qu'il avait encore plongé dans les documents.

« Oui, c'est une évidence, » dit-il doucement.

Il put constater que Harry, comme précédemment, semblait presque ému de ce fait. Comme si quelque chose en lui, lui avait soufflé que personne ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui. Vraiment, Potter était surprenant. Et malheureux.

« Harry, quels sont tes safe words ? »

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres, incertain.

« J'en ai parlé avec Dorian et les autres. Ils m'ont dit que la plupart choisissait les termes vert, jaune et rouge. Mais eux, ils en utilisent d'autres. »

« Et ? »

« Et... j'ai pensé à quelque chose, mais... mais je ne sais pas si cela vous conviendra aussi. »

Snape fut de nouveau agréablement surpris. Déjà parce qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi il avait son mot à dire dans le choix des safe words de son sub, mais aussi parce que Harry, inconsciemment ou non, voulait déjà tout faire pour lui plaire. C'était parfait.

« À partir du moment où ce ne sont pas des mots qui pourraient t'échapper dans le cadre d'une séance, je ne vois pas où est le problème. À quoi as-tu pensé ? »

« Eh bien, pour dire que tout va bien, j'avais d'abord pensé à chocolat mais... enfin, je me suis dis que peut-être, vous savez, le chocolat, enfin... »

Le teint de nouveau vermillon de Harry fit sourire Severus.

« Je vois, en effet. Et je constate également qu'il faudra que je retienne l'idée, pour plus tard, quand tu auras dépassé certains blocages... »

Harry se racla la gorge, sans rien perdre de ses couleurs.

« Bref, je me suis dis que vert, effectivement, c'était pas si mal. Mais j'ai finalement choisi neige. »

Severus hocha doucement la tête, se souvenant de la première fois où Harry était venu dans ses quartiers à Poudlard.

« Bien. Et pour les autres ? Jaune et rouge ? »

« Non... non... Monsieur, que diriez-vous si j'utilisais James et Lily ? » demanda Harry.

Snape ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Harry reprit rapidement.

« Vous comprenez, je suis bien certain de ne jamais lancer ces mots-là par inadvertance durant une scène, et puis, je sais que vous, vous réagirez vite si vous les entendez. Mais je peux comprendre si vous dites non, après tout c'est sans doute très maladroit de ma part et je ne... »

« C'est bon, Harry, » le coupa Severus. « Il s'agit de tes mots d'alerte, pas des miens. Je respecte ton choix. »

Face au silence qui s'installait, Severus reprit d'une voix ferme.

« Bien, je demande à mes soumis une totale obéissance lors des séances. J'attends également d'eux qu'ils se tiennent correctement en toute circonstance en ma présence. Tu apprendras le bon maintien, du moins celui que j'aime. Tu auras, en général et sauf si je te dis le contraire, le droit de parler, de t'exprimer durant nos jeux. Mais toujours avec le plus grand respect. J'attends de toi que tu donnes le meilleur, que tu te concentres sur ce que je te demande et que tu me plaises, notamment en me faisant le don complet de ton corps, que tu me laisses le contrôle absolu. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit Harry en déglutissant péniblement.

« Nous aurons nos séances chez moi, à Londres, surtout les premiers temps. Soit tu viendras avec moi via ma cheminée, soit nous relierons celle du Square à la mienne. Je t'enverrai des mots pour te signifier le jour et l'heure de nos rendez-vous. Si tu as besoin de me parler, mon bureau ou mon appartement te sont toujours ouverts. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

« Quand une scène est prévue, j'exige de toi que tu sois propre. Si tu arrives chez moi avant moi, tu iras dans ma salle et tu m'attendras, nu et en position, sinon... »

« Votre salle ? » le coupa Harry.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon, Monsieur, » se reprit aussitôt Harry, comprenant sans peine que les leçons avaient déjà commencé entre eux à l'instant même où il était entré dans la pièce. « Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »

« La discipline t'est nécessaire, Pup. Je serai vigilant sur ce point. Et oui, ma salle. J'ai aménagé une salle chez moi, au grenier. Je ne veux pas faire les entraînements au club. D'ailleurs, je ne veux plus que tu ailles au club à partir d'aujourd'hui. Nous y retournerons ensemble quand j'estimerai que tu seras prêt. »

Severus vit que Harry ouvrait la bouche, prêt à protester, avant de la refermer aussitôt. Bien, le garçon progressait déjà.

« Si je suis déjà présent, tu t'agenouilleras devant moi et attendras que je te dise quoi faire. Des questions ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de revoir mes amis ? »

Les yeux de Harry se firent étrangement suppliants.

« Tes amis ? »

Harry réalisa sans doute ce qu'il venait de dire et baissa la tête.

« Oui, Dorian et les autres. »

« Harry, tu as le droit de voir qui tu veux en dehors de nos séances. Je ne mets que deux restrictions. Quand tu auras signé ce contrat, ton corps m'appartiendra. Donc, interdiction de fréquenter un autre Dom, évidemment, mais aussi d'avoir un amant ou un petit ami. »

Ce fut au tour de Harry de froncer les sourcils.

« Vous voulez l'exclusivité ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme cela. Je veux aussi que tu te retiennes de tout acte masturbatoire. »

Harry rougit de nouveau brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas une interdiction stricte, pas encore tout du moins, mais plutôt un défi. Je veux savoir si tu tiens et combien de temps tu tiens. Tu m'avais avoué avoir des soucis de ce côté-là la première fois que tu es venu dans mon bureau, mais je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai le brutal sentiment que ce problème s'est réglé depuis peu. Je me trompe ? »

Harry se renfrogna. Comme il se maudissait d'avoir lâché cette phrase stupide au sujet de son manque de libido antérieur !

« Alors, Pup ? »

« Je... oui, il s'avère que j'éprouve de nouveau des, hum, sensations et envies et... enfin... heu... »

« Quand t'es-tu masturbé la dernière fois ? Et combien de fois depuis notre première visite au club ? »

Harry fit la grimace.

« La dernière fois, c'était hier soir, Monsieur, » avoua-t-il enfin. « Et depuis notre premier rendez-vous, je dirais... trois ou quatre fois. »

« Trois ou quatre ? » exigea de savoir Severus.

« … Cinq, Monsieur... »

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Pour autant, la sensation des doigts de Severus dans ses cheveux lui fit relâcher la tension dans ses épaules et respirer plus librement.

« Brave garçon. »

Harry redressa le nez et fit un petit sourire.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que j'aurai le droit de vous regarder dans les yeux ? Je sais que Damian ne l'accepte pas, ou très peu avec Dorian, mais Alex m'a dit que pour lui, Lewis l'acceptait très bien. »

« Quand tu seras en position, ce sera avec les yeux baissés. De même au club quand tu seras avec moi. Dans ce cas, c'est toujours derrière moi et les yeux qui regardent le sol. Sinon, lors de scène ou si je te parle, tu auras le droit de me regarder. »

« Bien, Monsieur. Merci. »

« C'est bien, Harry, c'est très bien. Je vois que tu as déjà quelques réflexes et notions, je suis très satisfait de toi pour le moment, » le complimenta Severus.

Un éclair de joie traversa fugacement le visage du jeune homme. Snape sourit. Le Survivant tenait toutes ses promesses, voire plus encore. Il était temps d'officialiser tout cela. Le professeur agita sa baguette et deux objets circulaires apparurent devant eux. Harry écarquilla les yeux en avisant qu'il s'agissant d'un bracelet et d'un collier en fin cuir rouge. Tous les deux s'attachaient grâce à des boutons pressions. Néanmoins, le collier avait aussi un autre système de fermeture de ce qu'en voyait Harry, semblable à une petite chaînette.

« Tu vas porter ce collier lors de nos scènes. Cela te permettra de savoir quand j'attends de toi que tu sois un véritable soumis. Si tu es sage, tu auras le droit de le porter aussi à certaines occasions. C'est ma marque sur toi, le signe de ton appartenance, de ta soumission et de mon contrôle. Quant à ce bracelet, je souhaite que tu le portes tout le temps de la durée de notre contrat. C'est le signe de ton apprentissage. Je veux que tu le gardes pour que tu te souviennes des efforts que tu dois fournir et du rôle que j'attends de toi. C'est également un lien entre nous. »

Harry avait le cœur qui battait la chamade alors que Snape lui passait le bracelet. Il était très simple et personne ne pourrait imaginer qu'il avait un quelconque lien avec le milieu BDSM. Dès que Snape ferma l'attache, Harry se sentit comme soulagé. Il était bien. D'une certaine façon, il n'était plus seul et grâce à ce cordon, il savait que Snape serait toujours là. Ce Snape là, son futur Dom, celui qui prendrait soin de lui et l'aiderait. Pas l'affreux bâtard des cachots de Poudlard. Il se sentit aussi indéniablement fier.

« Bien, et si nous signions ce document ? » fit Snape. « Ainsi, nous pourrions nous voir dès demain soir. Vingt heures trente. »

 **… … …**

Harry sortit de la cheminée de Snape, nerveux au possible. Il s'était consciencieusement douché comme en témoignaient quelques mèches de cheveux encore humides et l'odeur de savon qui l'entourait. Il déboula dans le salon et vérifia qu'il ne s'était pas mis de la suie. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bonjour, Harry. »

« Bonjour, Monsieur, » répondit Harry en sursautant.

Il n'avait pas entendu Snape arriver dans la pièce et en comprit la possible raison en avisant ses pieds nus. L'homme portait un simple jean bleu foncé, une chemise blanche et avait ses cheveux tenus en catogan. Harry resta planté là, en attendant que Snape prenne la parole, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Par contre, en voyant l'homme hausser un sourcil et croiser les bras, le garçon commença à gamberger. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Il étouffa une légère exclamation de dépit. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait mais, en l'occurrence, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il tomba rapidement à genoux, les fesses sur ses talons, la tête et le dos droit mais les yeux bas.

« Pardon, Monsieur, je suis désolé, Monsieur. »

Il entendit un bruissement de tissu, puis les doigts de Snape furent dans ses cheveux.

« Je m'en doute. Que cela ne se reproduise pas. Mais tu en recevras trois pour la peine. »

Il tendit le dos de sa main devant Harry qui hésita un instant avant de l'embrasser, un peu gêné.

« Bien, gentil garçon. Tu peux te redresser et me suivre dans la salle. »

Harry se redressa avec le plus de grâce qu'il put, sans s'aider de ses mains. Il remercia intérieurement Will qui lui avait conseillé de s'entraîner avant. Il suivit ensuite Snape qui montait l'escalier pour accéder à l'étage et enfin au grenier.

Ce dernier n'avait plus de grenier que le nom. Il y avait un grand hall blanc et propre et deux portes. Snape en ouvrit une et rentra dans la vaste pièce. Harry jeta des regards furtifs. Wow. Cela ressemblait aux salles du club, mais il y avait en plus un immense lit recouvert d'oreillers et une armoire.

« Tu peux regarder, Harry. Je t'en prie. »

Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et, redressant la tête, avança dans la pièce pour l'étudier. Il y avait un miroir sur pied, des chaînes fixées au plafond avec un sling qui pendait dans un coin avec, à côté, ce que Harry savait désormais être une croix de St André. D'autres chaînes étaient suspendues plus loin. Il y avait aussi un fauteuil aux allures confortables, un banc à fessés rembourré, une table de travail avec une cage intégrée en dessous et enfin, sur l'un des murs, étaient accrochés des paddles, martinets, fouets et cravaches de toutes sortes.

Harry déglutit. S'il n'avait pas été dans le club auparavant, s'il n'avait pas vu certaines choses de ses yeux et s'il n'avait pas longuement discuté avec ses amis subs ainsi qu'avec Severus, nul doute qu'il se serait enfui en courant.

Déjà là, en sachant dans les grandes lignes ce qui allait se passer – à savoir normalement pas grand-chose pour une première séance – il était nerveux au possible. Il se frotta les mains, les découvrant moites. La main de Severus sur son épaule le fit sursauter une fois de plus.

« Ça va aller, Harry ? » demanda gentiment Severus.

Ce ton de voix ne cessait d'étonner Harry mais il hocha la tête avec reconnaissance.

« Oui, Monsieur. Juste nerveux. »

« Tout va bien se passer. Aujourd'hui et durant les premières séances, nous n'irons pas très loin, nous ferons surtout un peu de discipline et d'étiquette. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« Tu me fais confiance, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme hésita. C'était la véritable question, dans le fond. Sans un minimum de confiance, il ne pourrait jamais se laisser aller entre les mains de cet homme, son Dom. Il regarda son bracelet en cuir un bref instant, comme pour se donner du courage avant de planter ses perles vertes dans les yeux noirs.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Snape sourit et prit un objet dans la poche de son jean. Sans grande surprise, Harry vit qu'il s'agissait du collier en cuir. _Son_ collier, repensa le garçon. Celui qui le liait à cet homme désormais. Snape le lui agrafa et recula d'un pas.

« Safe words ? »

« James et Lily, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Déshabille-toi et mets-toi en position. »

Harry commença aussitôt à ouvrir sa chemise, qu'il ôta et plia avant de la déposer au sol. Il dégrafa son jean, ôta ses chaussures, chaussettes, puis fit descendre son pantalon. À cet instant, en simple caleçon devant Snape, il se mit à rougir. Il avait durement conscience du regard de l'homme sur son corps, savait que la vue lui plaisait et réalisa tout aussi durement qu'il s'agissait de Snape. Snape. Il expira longuement. Non, c'était plus que cela. C'était son Dom, l'homme qu'il devait satisfaire, à qui il devait obéissance, respect, à qui il allait se donner. Il enleva ses lunettes qu'il posa sur ses vêtements, abaissa son caleçon, montrant ainsi à Severus qu'il y avait aussi autre chose de dur en lui en plus de ses pensées.

Toujours rougissant, Harry s'agenouilla, prit une position qu'il espéra correcte et attendit.

Snape s'avança vers lui. Sa main se posa dans les cheveux bruns, les doigts glissèrent dans les mèches folles jusqu'à se retrouver sur la nuque. Snape lui tournait autour, en silence. Puis la main longea la colonne vertébrale, appuyant un instant dessus afin de faire redresser un peu plus le garçon.

« C'est mieux comme cela. »

Snape revint devant Harry et de son pied, l'incita à écarter ses genoux et ses cuisses.

« Écarte tes jambes, Pup. Voilà, encore un peu. C'est bon. Tes mains sur tes cuisses. Très bien. »

Il fit un dernier tour autour de Harry avant de s'installer dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« Bien. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien, Monsieur, » répondit Harry avec sincérité.

C'était vrai. Malgré sa nudité, malgré cette position grâce à laquelle Snape ne ratait rien de son érection, il était bien. Comme soulagé. Quelqu'un d'autre lui disait quoi faire, le conseillait. Pour son propre bien pour une fois, pas pour celui des autres.

« Concentre-toi, Harry. Respire lentement. Vide ton esprit tout en te focalisant sur ton rôle et le mien. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Harry ne sut combien de temps il resta là, sans bouger. Mais quand Snape posa sa main sur son épaule, sa tête lui tournait. Il n'avait même pas vu que l'homme s'était levé.

« Lève-toi. »

Harry obéit, ses jambes un peu flageolantes.

« Sur le banc. »

Il déglutit mais s'agenouilla et allongea docilement son torse sur le banc, les bras et les jambes le long des pieds prévus à cet effet. Snape lui glissa les poignets dans les larges lanières en cuir et les ferma à l'aide des larges boucles. Puis il fit de même avec ses chevilles.

Il ne se passa d'abord rien et Harry commença à se demander ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Snape quand de nouveau, la main de l'homme se posa sur son dos. Les doigts le caressèrent, parcourant la colonne vertébrale, les épaules, les reins et, de temps en temps, venaient se perdre sur les fesses rondes. Harry frissonna. C'était agréable. Plus qu'agréable.

« Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être touché, n'est-ce pas, Pup ? »

« Non, Monsieur, » répondit Harry qui avait fermé les yeux sous la sensation.

« Personne ne te touchait, petit ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Ma tante et mon oncle ne me touchaient jamais, sauf quand ils m'attrapaient par le cou pour m'enfermer dans mon placard. J'étais une abomination à leurs yeux. »

Snape ne dit rien faces aux révélations que Harry n'avait sans doute pas eu conscience de lui dévoiler tout en continuant ses caresses aériennes.

« Et ensuite ? Une fois à Poudlard ou dans le monde sorcier ? »

« Non plus. Je crois que je ne suis pas une personne tactile. Je ne fais pas vraiment des câlins ou ce genre de chose avec les autres. Même avec mes petites-amies. »

« _Tes_ petites-amies ? »

« Cho et Ginny. Mais avec Cho, on a pas fait grand-chose, à part un baiser ou deux, et sincèrement, c'était vraiment pas génial. Avec Ginny, on s'est embrassés plus d'une fois. C'était agréable. J'étais amoureux d'elle. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Je crois que je l'ai vraiment aimée à un moment. Mais c'était... c'était un amour d'adolescent. Et puis... et puis la guerre, vous voyez... »

« Je vois, » fit Snape.

Il accentua ses caresses des deux mains, alternant doux effleurements et massages légers. Il empoignait aussi régulièrement les deux collines de chair tendre afin de les malaxer fermement. Harry gémit.

« Et ensuite, avec Ginny ? »

Harry ne savait pas s'il était de coutume lors d'une séance de parler ainsi. Les trois autres ne lui avaient rien dit dans ce sens. Mais là, il se sentait bien, avait, pour la première fois depuis des mois sans doute, envie de parler. Sans oublier que son Dom le lui demandait et que son rôle était de le satisfaire.

« Avec Ginny, on a rompu, comme vous le savez, après la mort de Dumbledore. J'ai fait ça pour la protéger et puis aussi parce que je savais qu'une guerre arrivait, que je devrais me battre. Ensuite... à la fin de la guerre, on s'est remis ensemble. On a couché ensemble. Trois ou quatre fois. On était vierge tous les deux. C'était... pas terrible... » Harry poussa un lourd soupir entre les mains expertes, étira son cou alors que les doigts habiles massaient le haut de son dos et caressaient sa nuque. « Et ensuite... ensuite... » Il gémit, de la chair de poule fleurit sur ses bras.

« Ensuite, donc... »

« Ensuite j'ai plus pu... J'ai commencé à me sentir mal dans ma tête... Les gens... je les supporte plus... et puis... et puis j'arrive plus à réfléchir comme il faut... et... J'arrivais plus à bander non plus... et je... je... »

« Calme-toi. C'est bon, ne parlons plus de ça. Tu aimes ce que je te fais, Pup ? »

« Oh oui, Monsieur. Tellement ! » gémit Harry.

Il sentit que Snape bougeait. L'homme en effet se plaça derrière lui et l'enjamba, ses cuisses contre les hanches du garçon. Il le massa encore, le caressa. Harry poussa un petit hoquet de surprise quand, soudain, une langue chaude glissa le long de son dos.

« Oh, putain ! »

« Tu te trompes, Pup... Tu es quelqu'un de tactile... tu aimes quand je te touche... c'est juste que tu ne le savais pas encore. »

« Oui, Monsieur... Merci, Monsieur... »

« Tu en veux encore ? »

« Oh, oui, s'il vous plaît... »

« Mais avant cela nous avons quelque chose à faire, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas, Monsieur. »

Brusquement, toutes les sensations disparurent et Harry se sentit encore plus nu sans la chaleur de l'homme autour de lui. Il l'entendit qui bougeait et chercha à tourner la tête.

« Ne bouge pas ! » ordonna Snape.

Harry laissa aussitôt retomber sa tête contre le banc.

Ses autres sens en alerte, il entendit Snape revenir auprès de lui.

« Tu as besoin de discipline, Pup. Surtout que je t'ai promis une punition, tu te souviens ? »

Hary étouffa un gémissement. Oui, il se souvenait et savait désormais ce qui l'attendait, même s'il ne savait pas comment Snape allait le faire.

« Oui, Monsieur. J'ai oublié de m'agenouiller devant vous. »

« Oui. Et je suis bien certain que tu t'es mal comporté cette dernière semaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Alors tu vas compter, Pup, et me remercier. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Harry tenta de calmer sa respiration qui s'était faite bien plus rapide. Il était dans l'expectative mais aussi de plus en plus excité. Son érection était encore plus dure que précédemment, inconfortablement coincée entre son bas-ventre et le banc.

Le premier coup du martinet le prit par surprise et il ne put retenir un petit cri. Ses fesses le brûlèrent un peu mais cela n'atténua en rien son excitation. Il attendit le second coup qui ne vint pas.

« Pup, tu n'as pas la tête à ce que tu fais. Cela mérite cinq coups supplémentaires. »

Harry redressa son cou, étonné.

« Pardon, Monsieur ? »

Snape se déplaça, s'accroupit devant lui et, empoignant une grosse mèche de cheveux noirs, il tira la tête de Harry afin de rencontrer ses yeux.

« Concentre-toi, Harry. Tu as des consignes claires, simples, et tu ne les respectes pourtant pas ! N'oublie pas que tu es à mon service, que tu te dois de me satisfaire, or là, ce n'est pas le cas parce que tu te laisses déborder par des pensées qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Concentre-toi sur mes souhaits, sur ce que j'attends de toi, sur mes désirs et après seulement sur les tiens. C'est ainsi que tu atteindras ta propre satisfaction. Laisse-toi envahir par les sensations que je t'offre, mais aussi par mes attentes. Cela seul compte. Et là, je ne suis pas satisfait. »

La voix dure de Snape lui fit cligner des yeux. Harry se mordilla les lèvres tout en réfléchissant aux paroles de Severus. Celles-ci lui avaient donné l'impression de lui planter une pointe désagréable dans le ventre. Il avait déjà déçu son Dom. Il était mauvais ! Mauvais ! Nul ! Tout ce qu'il faisait était une déception, les gens étaient déçus et se retournaient contre lui. C'était normal, il était si minable au final.

La main dans ses cheveux le relâcha pour lui caresser gentiment le cuir chevelu.

« Pup... calme-toi. Je ne te dis pas ça pour que tu paniques ou te dévalorises, d'accord ? »

« Vous lisez dans mes pensées, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry sans redresser sa tête.

« Non. Je te l'ai dit, c'est une chose que nous ne pouvons pas faire, Moldu comme Sorcier. Mais tu es tellement lisible parfois. Surtout pour un homme tel que moi. Dis-moi à quoi tu as pensé. »

« J'ai pensé... que je vous avais déçu et ça... ça m'a fait mal. Vous avez parlé comme quand on est en cours. En fait, non, pas de la même façon. En cours, vous êtes juste méprisant, il n'y a pas cette notion de déception. Alors c'est pire ici. En cours, je m'en fiche, je vous déteste quand vous faites ça, mais c'est pas très important au final. Ici, c'est important. Important pour moi. Je veux être digne de votre apprentissage, Monsieur. Mais... Mais j'ai déjà échoué... »

La voix emplie de peine de Harry les surpris sans doute tous les deux.

« Pup, tu n'as pas échoué. Tu es juste distrait parce que tout cela est nouveau. C'est mon rôle de t'aider, de prendre soin de toi. Alors détends-toi et réfléchis. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai demandé que tu n'as pas fait ? »

« Je sais pas, Monsieur, » gémit Harry.

« Tu n'as pas réfléchi, Harry. Fais-le, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure au sujet de ta punition. Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver. »

Snape continua de caresser les cheveux ébouriffés, incitant ainsi Harry à se détendre. Ce garçon était une vrai cocotte minute, pensa-t-il, sous pression et prêt à exploser au moindre instant si on n'y prenait pas garde. Harry sembla se relaxer et soudain, il leva la tête afin de tenter de voir Severus.

« Je vous présente mes excuses, Monsieur. Pardon. Un, Monsieur, merci, Monsieur. »

Snape lui sourit.

« C'est bien, Pup, c'est très bien. Ton maître est satisfait. »

Harry laissa reposer sa tête tandis qu'un petit soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres. Snape reprit position derrière lui et le martinet s'abattit une seconde fois sur les fesses blanches. Harry ferma les yeux et retint un autre cri. Ce coup-là était plus fort que le premier.

« Deux, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur. »

Snape continua, accentuant les coups au fur et à mesure. Au huitième, les fesses et le bas du dos de Harry étaient joliment marbrés de rouge vif.

« Ceci était ta punition, Pup. Maintenant tu vas compter pour ta discipline. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » fit Harry qui avait refermé ses poings. Le martinet tomba une autre fois, plus fort encore. Et cette fois, Harry cria véritablement de douleur.

« Un... Monsieur... M-Merci, Monsieur, » gémit-il.

« Bien, bon garçon... »

Les mains fraîches de Snape se posèrent sur ses fesses, son dos. Ce fut ensuite la langue du Dom qui retraça les lignes rougeoyantes sur la peau brûlante. Harry gémit, pour une tout autre raison. La douleur et le plaisir se mélangeaient, à sa plus grande satisfaction. À cette satisfaction physique s'en joignait une autre, plus psychologique. Son Dom prenait soin de lui, le disciplinait et le récompensait. Il était content des réactions de son soumis. C'était tellement plaisant de savoir tout cela.

La langue le quitta et Harry se tendit. Un autre coup tomba et le garçon cria encore. Snape usa de son martinet une troisième et dernière fois, arrachant un dernier cri à Harry.

« C'est bien, Pup, » dit Snape en détachant le soumis du banc. Harry ne se redressa pas, attendant un ordre.

« En position. »

Aussitôt il se redressa, manqua tomber et se mit à genoux. Il grimaça alors que ses fesses sensibles et brûlantes entraient en contact avec ses mollets et ses talons. Pourtant, il reprit la position que lui avait montrée Severus un peu plus tôt, les genoux et les cuisses écartés.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda Severus d'une voix douce en avisant ce qui était dressé contre le ventre du jeune homme.

Harry rougit sans répondre.

« C'était excitant, Pup ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Je vois cela. »

De nouveau, Severus tourna autour de Harry, inspecta sa posture, ses marques. Il le toucha autant sur le dos que sur son torse. Enfin, il s'accroupit devant Harry et de sa paume, le fit basculer en arrière sur le sol.

« Garde tes jambes ouvertes. »

Harry obéit encore. Le bas de son dos et ses fesses le brûlaient, il avait bien un peu honte de dévoiler ainsi son pénis en érection mais ne protesta pas. Il ne dit rien non plus alors que Snape s'installait entre ses jambes ouvertes.

« Remonte tes genoux, lève tes pieds. »

Harry rougit un peu plus mais fit ce que Snape exigeait. Les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur son bas ventre, caressèrent les poils pubiens, ses bourses et la raie de ses fesses. Harry gémit, tout en se retenant de refermer ses jambes.

« Et là, c'est bon, Pup ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Tu en veux plus ? » proposa Severus alors que ses longs doigts se refermaient autour de la virilité dressée.

« Oh, Monsieur, oui, s'il vous plaît ! » supplia Harry en mouvant ses hanches. Une tape sèche sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse le fit pousser un petit cri.

« Ne bouge pas. Laisse-moi faire ce que je veux avec ton corps. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Mais s'il vous plaît, Monsieur... s'il vous plaît... »

Il avait un tel désir de sentir la main de son Dom sur lui, de la sentir bouger sur son membre, de jouir ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi excité. Alors que Severus commençait à exaucer son souhait, il soupira d'aise. Néanmoins, il réalisa vite que l'homme jouait avec lui, avec son besoin. Il le caressait, le branler durement puis cessait tout, retournant effleurer son ventre, son nombril, ses bourses.

Harry supplia, gémit, eut des sanglots secs alors que sa torture perdurait.

« Oh, Monsieur, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! »

Sa voix monta dans les aigus. C'était la quatrième fois que Snape l'amenait aux portes de l'orgasme et là, il n'était pas sûr de survivre s'il ne le finissait pas.

« Tu as envie de jouir, Pup ? »

« Oui, oui ! » pleurnicha Harry.

« Tu penses que tu l'as mérité ? »

Le garçon eut des hoquets, ses mains crispées sur le sol, il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, perdu dans les sensations.

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, » haleta-t-il enfin. « Vous êtes celui qui sait... »

Il ne savait pas s'il avait donné la bonne réponse et espérait secrètement que oui.

« Ton corps et ta jouissance sont miens, » dit Snape

« Oui, Monsieur. À vous. »

« Brave garçon. »

Harry vit que Snape se redressait, ouvrait la fermeture de son propre pantalon, révélant ainsi un membre épais en érection. Harry, malgré l'absence de lunettes, regardait la turgescence de son Dom. Rien dans son esprit ne rapprochait Snape de son professeur de Potion en cet instant. C'était son Dom, juste son Dom. Severus reprit ses mouvements sur le membre de Harry, qui gémit plus fort, alors que de son autre main, il entreprit de faire les même mouvements sur son sexe.

« Retiens-toi, Pup. Retiens-toi tant que tu peux. »

« Oui, Monsieur, j'essaye, Monsieur ! » cria Harry.

Il leva un poing vers sa bouche et mordit dedans. Il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait bien se retenir afin de satisfaire son Dom mais savait que là, c'était perdu d'avance. Même si Snape arrêter de le branler, il allait jouir. Les sons sourds de Severus, sa respiration lourde et saccadée lui firent grimper son besoin d'exploser.

« Oh, Monsieur, Monsieur... Je peux plus ! »

Au même instant, il sentit de longues giclées chaudes s'échouer sur son ventre et son torse. Harry cria, sa semence venant rejoindre celle de Severus sur son corps. Son monde devint blanc et sourd. Il ne savait plus où il était, qui il était. Seuls comptaient son orgasme fulgurant, dévastateur, et celui de son Maître. C'était comme si, pendant quelques minutes, il n'était plus là, plus dans cette réalité. Le monde autour de lui reprit peu à peu de son épaisseur alors qu'il réalisait que Snape le portait, le déposait sur le lit et s'allongeait à ses côtés sans cesser de parler.

« Reviens doucement avec moi, Pup. C'est bien, tu es un brave garçon. Ton maître est fier de toi. »

« Monsieur ? » gémit Harry en papillonnant des yeux.

« Tu es de retour parmi nous ? Allez, Pup, reste-là, je reviens, je vais juste dans la salle de bains, continue de respirer lentement. »

Snape se redressa, Harry suivit la silhouette floue, devina qu'elle sortait de la pièce, sans doute pour rejoindre celle attenante dans le hall qui devait donc être cette fameuse salle de bains.

Harry s'efforça de respirer lentement, allongé sur le lit, un bras passé en travers de son visage sur ses yeux. Il avait froid d'un coup, se sentait proche de trembler.

« C'est bien, bon garçon. »

La voix de Snape lui fit ôter son bras. L'homme était de retour sur le lit. Il lui passa un gant humide et chaud sur le torse, le nettoyant avec douceur jusque dans le fouillis des boucles brune de son bas-ventre, également souillé. Ensuite, il lui passa une serviette douce pour l'essuyer. Snape jeta gant et serviette au sol, il s'allongea de nouveau aux côtés de Harry tout en le recouvrant de la couverture.

« Mieux, ainsi ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit Harry, épuisé.

« Je vais t'enlever ton collier, » fit Severus, joignant le geste à la parole.

Harry se sentit étrangement vide alors que le cordon de cuir lui était retiré. Heureusement, il lui restait le bracelet. Il leva son poignet cerclé de cuir contre son torse et joua un instant avec le cordon. C'était... rassurant de le savoir là. Plaisant. Snape sourit en le voyant faire.

« Tu vas dormir ici. Je te réveillerai demain matin de bonne heure pour que tu puisses retourner à Poudlard avant l'heure du déjeuner. Tu as soif ? »

« Non, merci, Monsieur, » fit Harry alors que ses paupières se fermaient déjà.

« Harry, je veux qu'à partir de demain, tu tiennes un journal. Un journal intime où tu écriras tout ce que tu ressens au sujet de nos séances ou de nos relations. Tu as compris ? »

« Un journal ? Ce n'est pas un peu... stupide ? »

« Non. Je veux que tu le fasses. »

« Bien, Monsieur, » marmonna Harry.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb que rien ne vint perturber jusqu'au lendemain matin.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … ...**


	2. George Iles

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi (le duo BDSM de choc !)**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : BDSM**

 **NDA** : Un grand merci à vous tous pour ce formidable accueil ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira... là en fait, j'ai grave la pression et le trouillomètre à zéro ^^'' Et merci encore à Akarisnape pour son fanart !

Ce chapitre a failli ne pas être posté pour deux raisons : 1) mon ordi a planté ce matin et j'avais vraiment la haine ; 2) FF merdoie avec les reviews et j'ai vraiment la haine. Bref, je vous le livre quand même, mais je vous avoue que je n'en avais pas envie quand je sais que ce scrogneugneu de site est encore en plein bugg. J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews dont j'ai reçu les notif, si malheureusement vous n'avez pas de réponse, remerciez FF de ma part, c'est que je n'ai rien reçu non plus...

Sinon, pour les lecteurs de _« La voie de l'Oméga »_ , je ne posterai pas cette semaine : avec les fêtes, c'était juste impossible de publier les deux histoires ce dimanche et vu les ennuis que j'ai eus ce matin, je vais m'épargner un minimum les nerfs. J'ai donc privilégié _« Puppy »_... parce que j'ai reçu de multiples menaces et que j'aime ma Bichette (ainsi que ma vie) ^^

PS : Antha, lâche ces pauvres michoko, ils ne t'ont rien fait !

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 2**

 _"_ _ _La confiance, c'est offrir sa main dans la pénombre__ _"_ \- Georges Iles

* * *

Quand Harry retourna à Poudlard, il eut le sentiment de sentir une vingtaine de kilos s'abattre soudainement sur ses épaules tant le retour à la réalité de sa vie d'étudiant était dur.

Il avait bien dormi, avait été réveillé par un Snape déjà habillé de sa robe de sorcier et s'était empressé de filer. Une fois au Square, il avait envoyé un SMS à Dorian, Will et Alex. Après tout, ces derniers avaient tous été de très bon conseil, ils lui avaient expliqué à quoi s'attendre – du moins dans les grandes lignes – et l'avaient toujours bien épaulé depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés au club. Leurs avis avaient été précieux, sans compter que les trois garçons étaient plus curieux que des belettes et des chats réunis.

Et puis, il se sentait proche de Dorian. Sans doute parce qu'il avait été formé par Severus, lui aussi. Oui, Dorian était un ami désormais dans l'esprit de Harry. Quant au deux autres, il les appréciait énormément. Il était bien avec eux. Cette première expérience en tant que soumis lui avait diablement plu et il avait été impatient de le faire savoir à ses nouveaux amis.

Alors que là, dans cette Grande Salle bruyante, Harry se sentait mal à l'aise. Plus à sa place. D'autant que ses amis sorciers ne savaient pas dans quoi il avait mis les pieds. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs absolument pas qu'ils l'apprennent. C'était son jardin secret, sa bulle d'oxygène.

Harry remua son thé, s'étonnant que le club et sa toute nouvelle condition de soumis se soient imposés aussi vite à lui, faisait déjà tant partie de sa vie. C'était... oui, étonnant.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Harry ? » demanda Ron en mâchouillant ses œufs brouillés.

« Hum ? Oui, j'ai dormi comme un bébé, » répondit Harry par automatisme.

« Chuis désolé de pas avoir été là, hier soir, » continua Ron.

« Pas grave, j'ai dormi au Square. »

Le silence de son voisin dont il n'entendit même plus les bruits de mastication lui fit lever son nez de son thé. Il découvrit un Ron qui le regardait, éberlué.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva Harry.

« Rien, rien. Je suis surpris, c'est tout. »

Harry sentit l'agacement qui ne le quittait que rarement à Poudlard l'envahir de nouveau.

« Surpris ? Toi tu découches régulièrement, j'ai moi aussi le droit, il me semble, de dormir chez moi, non ? On est des huitième année, j'ai le droit alors je le prends, clair ? »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, calme-toi, » fit Ron en levant ses mains.

« Eh bien, bonne nuit ou pas, on ne peut pas dire que ça joue sur ton caractère, » constata Ginny.

Harry soupira bruyamment et avisa qu'une fois de plus, il était l'attraction générale de la salle.

« Vous savez quoi ? Mon caractère vous emmerde ! Foutez-moi la paix et arrêtez de commenter tout ce que je fais ou dis ! »

« Mais tu vires paranoïaque, mon pauvre ! » s'écria Ginny, furieuse.

« Paranoïaque ? Ah ouais ? Eh ben dis-le à tous ces cons qui me reluquent continuellement ! » cria Harry en se levant.

Il quitta la Grande Salle, le cœur battant. Tout le bien-être de sa séance de la veille avec Snape lui semblait bien loin. Il regretta d'un coup amèrement d'avoir refusé l'offre du bureau des Aurors. Pourquoi avait-il voulu passer ses ASPIC !? Il fulmina intérieurement. Non, ça c'était une bonne idée, il ne voulait pas de passe-droit, les gens le lui auraient reproché un jour. Harry gémit, se sentant proche de se taper la tête contre un mur. Les gens, les gens ! Comme si le fait qu'il passe ses ASPIC changerait quoi que ce soit ! S'ils voulaient décortiquer ses faits et gestes et le critiquer, ils le feraient, ASPIC ou non. Non, ce n'était pas pour les autres qu'il voulait passer ses ASPIC, mais pour lui !

Par contre, il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir opté pour les cours par correspondance.

 **… … …**

La semaine s'écoula lentement pour Harry. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur les cours, notamment ceux de potions. Le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer quand les autres l'agaçaient ou pour se reconcentrer quand il perdait le fil des leçons, était de faire tourner son bracelet autour de son poignet. Il prenait une longue inspiration, repensait à sa séance et il se sentait mieux.

Ron ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce nouveau bijou et Harry se demanda s'il l'avait seulement remarqué. Lui comme Ginny ou ses autres amis d'ailleurs. Cela lui fit un peu de peine, une nouvelle fois, bien que de cette manière il n'avait pas à trouver d'explication bancale pour justifier ce cordon.

Les cours de potion furent difficiles. Il essayait de donner le meilleur de lui-même, de faire plus que de son mieux, mais invariablement, les résultats ne le satisfaisaient pas. Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion, il savait bien pourquoi il agissait de la sorte : pour plaire à Severus. Un autre problème surgit pendant ces cours. Si Snape parlait longtemps – ce qui arrivait malgré tout régulièrement pour l'année des ASPIC qui comportait aussi beaucoup de théorie – une certaine partie de son anatomie avait tendance à se réveiller. Harry tenta bien de lutter, mais rien n'y fit.

Le vendredi soir, après la classe, il partit se soulager dans les toilettes.

Ce fut donc un Harry honteux qui se tenait devant Snape, dans la salle de jeux du Dom.

« Vendredi ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répéta Harry, la tête basse.

« Tu n'as même pas tenu une semaine ! »

Ce fut plus que de la honte qui submergea Harry. Il avait déçu Severus, une fois encore.

« J'ai essayé, Monsieur. »

« Vraiment ? Permets-moi d'en douter, Harry. »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. »

« C'est un minimum, » rétorqua Severus.

Il tourna autour du garçon entièrement dénudé.

« Mets-toi en position. Aujourd'hui, tu vas apprendre l'étiquette et la patience. Je compte sur toi pour rattraper ce comportement. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » fit Harry en se mettant à genoux.

Les trois heures suivantes furent proche de l'enfer pour lui. Il serra les dents, obéit aux remarques de Severus, prit encore et encore toutes les positions qu'il lui apprenait, répétait les phrases types qu'il devait connaître. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, Severus ne semblait pas satisfait, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa propre frustration et, donc, ses erreurs.

« Tu n'es pas concentré, » dit Severus alors que Harry se trompait une nouvelle fois.

« Mais vous m'avez dit de mettre les mains ainsi, tout à l'heure ! »

Le regard noir de Severus lui fit baisser les yeux et rougir. Il s'allongea aussitôt au sol, bras tirés devant lui, ses mains sur les pieds de Severus.

« Pardon, Monsieur, pardon. »

« Je n'accepte pas du tout ce genre de comportement. »

« Je sais, je suis désolé, Monsieur, vraiment, vraiment désolé ! »

Severus ne dit rien, se contentant d'étudier le corps de son élève au sol. Harry avait malgré tout progressé et il avait bien conscience qu'il était en train de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Le garçon allait mal, même si ses notes avaient augmenté et que son caractère semblait s'être un peu amélioré. Mais il était très seul et tout le corps professoral s'inquiétait. Severus savait que c'était ce qu'ils avaient mis en place, Harry et lui, qui lui maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le nombre de fois dans une seule journée où le gamin jouait avec son bracelet de soumission.

« Tu vas être puni, Harry. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » marmonna Harry.

Severus s'accroupit et tira sur les cheveux ébène afin de lui redresser la tête. Il fut surpris de voir autant d'émotions dans les prunelles vertes. Harry était triste, déçu, mais il y avait aussi comme de la peur.

« Crains-tu ta punition ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Alors que crains-tu ? »

« J'ai eu peur que vous me disiez que vous laissiez tomber, Monsieur, à cause de mon caractère, à cause de mon incompétence. »

« Harry, tu apprends, quel genre de Maître serais-je si je baissais les bras si vite ? Quant à ton sale caractère, tu vas apprendre à le contrôler. Position de fessée. »

Aussitôt Harry se mit à genoux et sur ses coudes, les bras pliés, les fesses surélevées. Severus se redressa également et prit une cravache.

« Tu vas accepter ta punition et me remercier, Harry. Trois coups parce que tu m'as déçu en ne tenant pas une simple semaine. Et six coups pour m'avoir manqué de respect. »

Le premier coup tomba sur les fesses, faisant sursauter Harry qui poussa un cri. Cette fois, Severus ne retenait pas son bras et ses fesses lui cuisaient déjà méchamment.

« Un, merci, Monsieur. »

Lorsqu'il arriva au terme de sa punition, Harry se retenait de gémir continuellement de douleur. Il avait les fesses brûlantes et se demandait s'il pourrait seulement s'asseoir le lendemain.

« Position d'attente. »

Le garçon gémit mais se plaça à genoux, assis sur ses talons, les mains à plat sur ses cuisses.

« Tu dois savoir, Pup, que beaucoup de Dominants sont très à cheval sur les positions, qu'ils les nomment, bien que certaines soient différentes selon le Maître. Tu dois donc les connaître parfaitement et c'est mon rôle de te les apprendre. C'est aussi le rôle du Dom de préciser ce qu'il attend de la part de son soumis sur ce point et quel genre de position il souhaite. Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Nous continuerons ton apprentissage la semaine prochaine. Je veux que tu tiennes correctement chacune des positons que je t'ai montrées. C'est clair ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Aujourd'hui, tu t'es énervé, tu n'étais pas satisfaisant. Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je n'y arrivais pas ! » s'écria Harry, se sentant à la fois frustré et mécontent des reproches. « Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ! »

« Non, c'est faux ! C'est faux pour les positions d'aujourd'hui et c'est faux aussi pour ce qui est de ta branlette d'hier soir !» asséna Severus. « Et je vais te dire pourquoi : parce que tu ne pensais qu'à toi, Harry ! Tu n'écoutais qu'à moitié, tu étais concentré sur autre chose que ma voix, mes ordres, mon désir ! Or c'est ta priorité désormais ! Peu importe que tu n'y arrives pas du premier coup, le fait est que tu t'écoutais toi, tu écoutais ton corps et tes envies ! _Je_ suis celui qui passe en premier, Pup, ma satisfaction est première. Ton corps est à moi. Tu dois en faire ce que _je_ veux. C'est en cela que tu m'as déçu, pas parce que tu commettais des erreurs. Alors tu vas réfléchir à cela. Tu resteras ici, sans bouger, sans parler, pendant une heure. Réfléchis à cela, Pup, réfléchis à ta condition de soumis et à ce qu'elle implique. »

Harry ne dit rien, ne bougea pas. Severus passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, voulant malgré tout offrir au garçon un peu de réconfort. Puis il sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul.

Quand il revint, Harry ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Il s'approcha de lui et avisa que le jeune homme était très pâle. Severus eut un instant de doute. Est-ce qu'il avait été trop loin avec lui ? Il avait parfaitement compris ce qui marchait avec Harry. Le garçon avait une farouche volonté de lui plaire. Le fait de le décevoir était sans doute la pire des punitions pour lui. Il avait déjà acquis de nombreuses qualités d'un bon sub, qualités qu'il avait déjà en lui. Étonnamment, Harry était fait pour être un sub. Il voulait que quelqu'un d'autre prenne les rênes et le guide en prenant soin de lui. Il voulait plaire, voulait être apprécié... Peut-être voulait-il tout simplement être aimé puisqu'il avait cruellement manqué d'amour et de reconnaissance durant toute son enfance et son adolescence ? Severus passa ses doigts dans les mèches indisciplinées avec tendresse. Harry ferait le bonheur de nombreux Dom une fois correctement éduqué. Mais il lui fallait un Dom qui sache donner de la tendresse, qui soit tactile. Même si Harry était très réceptif à la douleur, il avait besoin de plus que cela.

« Pup, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. Tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé ? »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux emplis d'innocence et, enfin, de calme, d'apaisement.

« Oui, Monsieur. Merci infiniment, Monsieur. »

Snape lui sourit gentiment.

« Bon garçon. Tu as compris ton erreur ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Je dois me concentrer sur vous, pas sur moi. C'est vous qui comptez. Je m'offrirai à vous, Monsieur, je vous promets de tout faire pour vous satisfaire et que vous soyez heureux, Monsieur. »

« Gentil petit. Maintenant lève-toi. »

Harry se redressa en essayant d'être le plus gracieux possible, chose qui n'était pas aisé au vu de ses jambes ankylosées et de ses fesses meurtries. Severus se pencha vers lui afin de lui retirer son collier.

« Tu vas aller dans la salle de bains et te doucher. Ensuite, tu prendras la crème que je t'ai laissée sur le lavabo et tu reviendras t'allonger sur le lit pour que je puisse te soigner. Va. »

Harry fit rapidement ce que Severus lui avait demandé. Il soupira de contentement alors que les mains fraîches se posaient sur sa peau meurtrie afin d'étaler la crème.

« Tu as de très belles marques, » fit Severus avec un soupçon d'orgueil. « C'est magnifique. Tu t'es regardé dans le miroir ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Je vais garder les marques ? »

« Rien de durable, mais je pense que certaines dureront deux à trois jours, » commenta Severus en suivant de son doigt l'une des marbrures qui tirait presque sur l'aubergine. « Peut-être même quatre pour qu'elles disparaissent complètement. Mais avec la crème tu ne devrais pas trop en souffrir. »

« Ah... »

« Déçu ? » demanda Snape, un brin taquin.

« Eh bien, pour être tout à fait honnête, je crois, oui. J'avais vraiment mérité cette punition et savoir que je porte vos marques, je ne sais pas... je trouve cela... à la fois juste et puis... valorisant et... » Harry s'arrêta, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait dire et comment le dire.

« Je pense que je comprends. Tu trouves cela peut-être aussi un peu excitant ? »

« Oui, » avoua le garçon alors que les mains de Severus continuaient leur doux massage sur son fessier.

« En parlant de ça, je t'interdis de jouir ou de te toucher d'ici à samedi prochain. C'est un ordre, cette fois, pas une simple demande. »

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Severus donna une petite tape amicale sur les fesses rouges et se redressa.

« Dorian m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ton portable est si peu souvent allumé. Tu sais, Harry, il existe un sort qui te permet de l'utiliser et de le charger dans le monde sorcier, y compris à Poudlard. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'écria Harry en se redressant à son tour. Il prit ses habits et commença à se vêtir. « Vous pouvez me l'apprendre ? »

« Non, c'est bien pour cette raison que je t'en parle... » se moqua Severus en prenant sa baguette. « Dorian voulait t'inviter à aller au cinéma avec Alex demain. Il m'a aussi parlé d'aller manger un de ces trucs avec un steak haché plein de sauce coincé entre deux buns et dont vous, les jeunes, êtes si friands. »

Harry éclata de rire. Severus lui sourit en retour, étrangement heureux de voir le jeune homme aussi détendu.

« Allez, viens là que je t'explique le sort avant que tu ne retournes chez toi. Je suppose que tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard avant dimanche soir ? »

« Vous supposez juste, » dit Harry en reboutonnant son jean. « Je sais que la directrice ne souhaite pas que les huitième année dorment ailleurs qu'à Poudlard durant la semaine, mais je vous jure que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je transplanerais ou utiliserais le réseau de cheminette tous les jours. Je n'aime plus passer mes soirées et mes nuits là-bas. »

De nouveau, Harry semblait morose.

« C'est pourtant le mieux pour vous. Ainsi vous travaillez mieux que chez vous. Minerva va vous faire passer une note dans ce sens. Vous n'aurez officiellement le droit de quitter Poudlard qu'à partir du vendredi après les cours jusqu'au lundi matin à la reprise de ces derniers. »

« Pfff, la poisse, » bougonna Harry. « Je vais devoir dire aux autres que je ne peux plus sortir la semaine, alors. »

« C'est préférable de toute façon. La priorité est tes études, jeune homme, » le sermonna Severus. « Je sais que tu as envie et besoin de parler avec d'autres sub, mais cela ne doit pas se faire au détriment de tes ASPIC ! »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Harry en baissant aussitôt les yeux.

« Tu es un si bon garçon, » le complimenta Severus. Il vit l'ombre d'un sourire fleurir sur les lèvres du Survivant.

« Monsieur ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. « Comment avez-vous vu Dorian ? »

Severus haussa les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

« Excusez ma curiosité, mais... enfin... »

« Je l'ai croisé hier soir au Club. »

« Ah... »

« Allez, file, tu auras bien le temps d'y retourner avec moi dans quelques semaines si tout se passe bien. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » fit Harry en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, un large sourire barrant son visage.

Severus descendit à son tour les escaliers et s'assit avec un lourd soupir dans son fauteuil préféré une fois Harry parti. Cette séance avait été épuisante pour lui aussi. Il prit son cahier de notes et sa plume, pensivement. Harry était l'un des soumis les plus fragiles qu'il avait eu à former. Son passé était lourd, violent. Il manquait atrocement de confiance en lui bien qu'il le cache habillement aux autres sorciers. En fait, il cachait beaucoup de choses au monde sorcier derrière ses allures colériques, frondeuses et bravades. Il lui faudrait un Dom particulièrement attentif à ses besoins et qui veille à ne pas le blesser moralement. De ce que Severus en voyait, de ce qu'il savait par ailleurs sur le garçon, un Dom adepte de l'humiliation ou qui voudrait un sub à temps complet ne conviendrait pas à Harry. Severus doutait fortement, par exemple, que ce dernier apprécie d'être traité en soumis en ce qui concernait les tâches ménagères et domestiques. Severus soupira une nouvelle fois, ferma les yeux et se laissa couler dans les coussins. Bon, il avait encore jusqu'à la fin décembre avant de passer à un contrat plus classique sur six mois. Et donc, encore du temps avant de trouver le Dom à qui il pourrait confier Harry à la fin de ce dernier. Les yeux verts du garçon s'inscrivirent dans son esprit, le faisant sourire. Il s'était bien attaché à son jeune soumis et ne ferait pas les choses à moitié. Il exigerait le meilleur pour lui.

 **… … …**

Les jours s'écoulèrent et si, heureusement, les autres séances avec Severus avaient été cette fois satisfaisantes pour son maître, Harry se sentait de plus en plus oppressé à Poudlard. Il faisait de nouveau des cauchemars proprement terrifiants et se réveillait en hurlant. Ron avait de ce fait totalement déserté leur chambre pour intégrer officiellement celle de Dean. Harry l'acceptait. Comme il acceptait que les autres élèves l'évitent. Pour autant, accepter ne voulait pas dire qu'il le vivait bien ou qu'il le comprenait. Certes, il savait qu'il n'était pas spécialement de bonne compagnie, mais il souffrait du fait que personne ne fasse d'effort pour lui. Il trouvait cela injuste dans la journée et en culpabilisait la nuit. C'était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute depuis toujours de toute façon.

Ses amis sub lui manquaient et la seule note positive au fait de se retrouver seul dans le dortoir était qu'il pouvait leur téléphoner sans crainte d'être surpris, grâce au sort que lui avait appris Severus.

Mais en ce mardi matin, l'humeur du Survivant était plus maussade que jamais. Il avait mal dormi, pour ne pas changer, et des cernes foncés s'étalaient sous ses yeux. La veille, Dorian l'avait appelé. Sur le coup, cela lui avait fait plus que plaisir. Harry était le plus jeune du petit groupe et il savait que les trois autres l'avaient véritablement pris sous leurs ailes. C'était bon, réconfortant d'avoir des amis qui, pour une fois, ne faisaient pas que compter sur vous.

Pourtant, quand Dorian avait parlé de _Maître Severus_ , Harry avait tiqué. Il l'avait déjà fait quand Severus lui avait dit avoir rencontré Dorian au club, mais avait par la suite oublié. Là, cette piqûre de rappel était plus douloureuse.

« Comment cela ? Il vient au club ? »

« Euh, oui. Il y était hier soir et je sais qu'il y va assez régulièrement. C'est l'un des maîtres du donjon. Alan l'a clairement signifié à tout le monde. En plus, il a dû s'expliquer avec un Dom, hier soir, il n'était pas très content et quand Maître Severus n'est pas content, en général ça barde ! » avait rigolé Dorian.

« J'imagine bien, » avait plaisanté Harry en retour.

Mais son cœur n'y était pas. Dorian et lui avaient raccroché et sa solitude l'avait écrasé. Il aurait aimé avoir Dorian ou Alex à ses côtés. Ou Severus. Mais il n'avait pas osé descendre le voir. Peut-être qu'il était au club, de toute façon ? Cette information lui brûlait le cœur, sans savoir pourquoi cela faisait si mal.

Pourtant, c'était prévisible. Il avait refusé que son Dom ait la moindre relation sexuelle avec lui, avait refusé toute pénétration anale ou buccale durant la période de ce contrat un peu particulier que Severus nommait entraînement. Dorian lui avait dit qu'il avait fait pareil avec lui : d'abord un contrat de six semaines, puis de six mois. Mais il n'avait pas dit si Severus et lui avaient pu avoir des actes de pénétrations sexuelles durant l'un ou l'autre contrat. Harry pensait que si.

Harry s'était souvenu des paroles de Severus. S'il voulait baiser, ce n'était pas les subs qui lui manquaient, il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour cela. Et comme il allait au club, qu'il était maître du donjon, qu'il faisait des scènes... La douleur s'était amplifiée. Il vivait cela comme une sorte de trahison tout en sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir cela. Lui appartenait à son Dom, l'inverse n'était pas sans doute pas vrai ? L'esprit tout tourné à cela, au fait que Severus devait prendre son plaisir sexuel avec d'autres subs – peut-être même avec Will qui n'avait pas de Dom attitré – l'avait rendu à la fois malade et excité. En râlant, tempêtant, mordant son oreiller, Harry s'était néanmoins retenu de tout acte masturbatoire. Et Merlin, que cela avait été dur !

Il était donc de mauvaise humeur en s'installant à la table des Gryffondor pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, jouant sans cesse avec son bracelet sous le regard suspicieux de Snape qui le voyait faire. La matinée de cours qui suivit avait été des plus maussade. Au contraire, il avait noté des regards suspicieux, des chuchotis sur son passage qui avaient renforcé son acrimonie. Le repas du midi ne s'annonçait donc pas mieux que le déjeuner.

La Gazette du Sorcier qui fut malencontreusement – ou non – déposé devant Harry acheva le désastre. Il y avait une photo de lui en première page, prise a priori à Poudlard il ne savait trop quand. Quant à l'article, il était rempli d'inepties. Selon le journaliste – qui ne valait pas plus cher que Skeeter – Harry passait beaucoup de temps au Ministère à conseiller Shacklebolt. Il s'interrogeait donc (et demandait à la population de faire de même) sur les capacités de leur Ministre à gouverner, et si le Survivant n'outrepassait pas ses droits. Il lançait également des insinuations sur la vie dissolue de Harry, car plusieurs femmes prétendaient avoir passé la nuit avec lui. L'une d'elle était même prétendument enceinte de leur Sauveur national qui aurait refusé de reconnaître sa future paternité et lui aurait donné des galions en échange de son silence. Le reste de l'article ne valait pas plus cher.

Harry referma le journal et le lança sur la table, avec colère.

« Eh bien, on est de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ? » le taquina Parvati.

« Oh, la ferme ! » s'écria Harry. « Je peux savoir qui est allé raconter toutes ces imbécillités ? »

Parvati pâlit et le silence se fit autour d'eux.

« J'en ai ma claque de toutes vos conneries ! » continua Harry.

« Harry, on y est pour rien, okay ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend _encore_? » s'exclama Ginny.

« Encore ? » fit Harry dont la fureur menaçait d'exploser. Il attrapa le journal, se redressa et le lança cette fois sur la jeune fille qui poussa un cri. « Tiens, lis donc ! Lis à quel point je suis paranoïaque, pour reprendre tes termes ! Et ça, c'est de la paranoïa peut-être ? » cria-t-il.

Harry regarda les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle.

« J'en ai marre ! Marre, vous comprenez ? Marre que vous racontiez tous des conneries dans mon dos ! Marre que vous me regardiez comme si j'allais vous sauver ou vous massacrer ! Démerdez-vous tout seul, pour l'un comme pour l'autre ! J'en ai plus rien à foutre ! »

Il avisa soudain un visage pâle et des cheveux blonds à la table des Rouge et Or. Une lumière se fit dans son esprit et avant que quiconque ne puisse intervenir, il avait sauté à côté du garçon et le soulevait par le col.

« Où est ton putain d'appareil photo, Crivey ?! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il attrapa le sac de l'adolescent et en vida le contenu sur la table, insensible aux cris de protestation de son propriétaire ainsi qu'à ceux de la directrice de l'école qui s'était levée de table et avançait vers lui. Un appareil photo atterrit dans l'assiette remplie de purée du jeune Crivey.

« Putain ! J'en étais sûr ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais t'es vraiment con ! » hurla Harry en le secouant comme un prunier.

Il le relâcha brutalement, le faisant tomber les fesses par terre.

« Harry, non ! » cria le garçon alors que Harry prenait l'appareil et l'écrasait au sol.

L'appareil explosa, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Harry le piétina.

« Marre ! Marre ! Marre ! Tu vas arrêter de me faire chier et de me prendre en photo, Colin ! »

« Je suis Dennis ! » cria le garçon en se mettant à pleurer.

Harry stoppa net alors que le plus jeune ramassait les morceaux de l'appareil en sanglotant.

« C'est pas moi qui prends des photos de toi, » pleura-t-il. « C'était à mon frère ! Je le gardais avec moi parce que... parce que... »

Harry sentit la culpabilité l'envahir. Pour autant, elle fut vite de nouveau remplacée par la colère alors que d'autres élèves l'invectivaient.

« Mais t'es vraiment con en ce moment ! »

« Va te faire soigner ! »

« Tu te crois tout permis ou quoi ? »

« LA FERME ! » hurla Harry.

Des cris l'entourèrent alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre ses mains. Trop, c'était trop. Sa magie explosa autour de lui, elle brisa des objets sur la table, en fit voler d'autres. Le jeune homme ne réalisa pas qu'un sort l'atteignait dans le dos.

 **… … …**

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire, vraiment, » se lamenta Minerva McGonagall.

« Moi je le sais. »

« Vraiment, Severus ? »

« Vraiment, Filius. »

L'ambiance était lourde dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Les trois professeurs se tenaient devant le lit où Harry était allongé, encore inconscient suite au sort de Severus.

« Pourtant, il semblait aller mieux, » fit Minerva McGonagall. « Je suis désemparée. Que proposez-vous donc, Severus ? »

Severus prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, plaçant son masque d'impassibilité sur son visage.

« Je propose que vous vous en teniez à votre première idée, Minerva, à savoir exclure Monsieur Potter de l'école durant deux semaines, c'est à dire celle-ci et celle après les vacances de Noël. »

« Je ne sais pas, Severus, il va déjà tellement mal... »

« Je m'en occuperai. Demandez à Horace de prendre mes élèves durant cette période. Si vous expliquez aux élèves que j'ai des obligations hors Royaume-Uni, pourquoi pas à Durmstrang, à Salem ou que sais-je encore, ils en seront ravis. »

Severus tourna la tête vers les deux autres et retint un ricanement en voyant leur regard effaré.

« Plaît-il ? » susurra-t-il.

« Vous, Severus ? » couina Flitwick.

« Oui, moi. »

« Excusez-nous, très cher, mais au vu de vos relations avec Harry, pensez-vous sérieusement que c'est une bonne idée ? » tenta Minerva, circonspecte.

« Il s'avère, très chère, » répondit Snape, sa voix suintant l'ironie. « Que j'ai déjà pris en main votre protégé depuis quelques semaines. En fait, depuis que vous trouvez, tous, qu'il va mieux. »

Severus se délecta de l'expression de ses collègues. Oh Merlin, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir un caméscope ! Enfin, il pourrait toujours regarder ce souvenir dans une pensine les mauvais jours, à coup sûr cela lui remontrait le moral. Restait à faire l'acquisition d'une pensine ou à emprunter discrètement celle dans le bureau directorial.

« Je... Eh bien... Je... J'en reste sans voix, » balbutia McGonagall.

« C'est ce que je constate, » sourit narquoisement Severus.

« Vous pensez pouvoir canaliser ce garçon ? » reprit Flitwick.

« Oh oui, j'en suis certain, » fit Severus en regardant cette fois Harry.

Le silence s'appesantissant, Snape se retourna de nouveau vers sa directrice et son collègue qui le dévisageaient toujours, clairement dubitatifs.

« Et je veux bien vous promettre que vous le retrouverez en un seul morceau quand il reviendra. »

Minerva haussa un sourcil.

« D'accord, d'accord, et sans aucune marque sur le corps, » soupira Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Du moins, pas de marque qu'il n'aurait pas méritée ou désirée, pensa-t-il néanmoins en retenant un sourire satisfait à l'idée.

 **… … …**

Harry papillonna des yeux, se demandant où est-ce qu'il était. Le plafond blanc, l'odeur aseptisée lui donna une réponse.

« Eh merde, » marmonna-t-il en refermant les yeux.

« Langage, Pup ! »

Harry sursauta et, par réflexe, s'assit aussitôt sur son lit. Il avisa le regard noir de Severus, déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« Position d'attente ! » aboya Severus.

Sans même réfléchir au fait qu'il était à l'infirmerie, à Poudlard, Harry changea sa position pour une autre, à genoux, jambes écartées comme Severus l'aimait et non pas l'une contre l'autre, le dos droit et les mains sur les cuisses. Il baissa les yeux, le cœur battant la chamade. Severus avança vers lui et d'un doigt, redressa son menton. Les yeux verts plongèrent dans les noirs, impénétrables.

« Je suis très désappointé, Pup. »

« Je suis... »

« Silence ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu n'as pas le droit de parler. Ce que tu as fait dans la Grande Salle était stupide. Tu es renvoyé pour deux semaines. Les Elfes ont déjà pris tes affaires. Maintenant, je ne veux plus d'esclandre de ce style. Tu vas être puni, cela va de soi. »

Severus étudia le visage du jeune homme. Harry était passé par la tristesse mais en une fraction de seconde, un autre sentiment s'était fait visible. La colère. Encore elle. Il se retenait visiblement de protester, sans doute afin d'argumenter en tenant des propos que Severus imaginait déjà : qu'il n'avait fait que se défendre, que c'était le torchon de ce journal ainsi que la photo prise, c'était évident, par un élève, qui avaient mis le feu aux poudres. Le jeune Dennis n'y était pour rien – Minerva avait vérifié l'appareil, discuté avec Dennis et l'avait ensuite longuement réconforté tant il était choqué – mais Harry avait raison sur ce point. De même, connaissant Harry, ce dernier mettrait en avant qu'il n'avait pas à être puni en tant que soumis puisque sa faute avait été commise en dehors d'une scène.

Sauf que cela ne marchait pas ainsi, pas avec Severus et encore moins sachant que les scènes avaient été mises en place pour aider Harry dans sa vie quotidienne.

Le Maître des potions avança et toucha le poignet du garçon, là où le cordon en cuir reposait. Il le caressa, le fit glisser sur la peau douce.

« Tu es à moi, Pup. Et je refuse que tu me fasses honte en raison de ton comportement, ceci où que tu sois. »

La colère s'effaça, laissant de nouveau la place à de la peine.

La main de Severus remonta le long du bras de Harry, se faufila dans son cou. D'un geste de sa baguette qu'il tenait de l'autre main, il fit apparaître autour de ce dernier le collier en cuir rouge assorti au bracelet. Il l'attacha et fixa la petite chaînette. Le léger soupir de soulagement de Harry fut à peine perceptible, mais Severus le nota sans peine.

« Debout, Pup. Mets ta cape et suis-moi. »

Harry obéit, la tête basse. Il suivit Severus, deux pas derrière lui, se guidant grâce à ses jambes et chaussures. Ils traversèrent l'infirmerie et plusieurs pièces attenantes que Harry ne connaissait pas. C'était l'antre de Mme Pomfresh et aucun élève n'y avait été accepté. Enfin, Severus stoppa devant, de ce qu'en voyait Harry, une cheminée. Une lueur verte le lui confirma avant que Severus ne le tire à sa suite dans l'âtre.

Harry atterrit dans le salon de Severus, à Londres. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de tourner autour du jeune homme, en silence. Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes qui avaient semblé une éternité pour Harry, sa voix claqua dans la pièce.

« J'ai décidé que tu resteras ici, chez moi, pour la fin de cette semaine, les deux semaines de vacances et ta dernière semaine d'exclusion. Les Elfes ont déposé tes affaires dans l'une des chambres d'amis, à l'étage. Je te montrerai plus tard là où elle est. C'est ici que tu vivras durant les prochains jours. Notre contrat de six semaines arrivera à terme pendant les congés, mais je t'en proposerai un autre avant cela. De six mois. À toi de voir si tu acceptes de poursuivre l'expérience. Sache que si c'est le cas, tu devrais t'attendre à des changements dans nos arrangements. J'ai moi aussi des exigences qui demandent à être comblées et il est temps que tu les prennes véritablement en compte. Je suis ton Dom, Pup. Ton Dom, il faut vraiment que tu le réalises. Tu porteras mon collier durant toute cette période et tu n'auras l'autorisation de le retirer que lorsque je te le dirai. De toute façon, je l'ai bloqué et tu ne peux l'enlever toi-même. Tu vas être puni, comme je te l'ai dit. Pendant trois jours, tu ne seras autorisé à parler que si je te l'autorise, pour répondre à mes questions ou si la stricte nécessité l'impose. Tu prendras aussi en charge l'intendance de cette maison durant toute la durée de ton séjour ici. J'exige de toi qui tu accomplisses toutes tes tâches sans magie... en dehors bien sûr de ce que nécessitent tes devoirs. »

Snape vit les traits de Harry se crisper avant que le garçon n'abdique. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, Harry n'était pas le genre de soumis à accepter ce style de domination domestique, à la différence de Dorian, par exemple. La punition n'en était que plus appropriée.

« Monte dans la salle. Je te veux nu et en position d'offrande, debout. »

Sans rien rajouter de plus, Severus sortit de la pièce. Harry n'attendit pas très longtemps. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire et savait tout autant que son Dom n'accepterait pas d'attendre. Il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, inutile d'en rajouter une couche, d'autant qu'il était de son devoir de lui obéir et de le satisfaire. Il grimpa rapidement l'escalier, passa l'étage et monta au grenier. Là, dans la salle de jeux, il se déshabilla rapidement, posa vêtements et lunettes au sol vers le lit et se positionna au centre de la pièce, les jambes écartées, le dos droit. Il prit une lente inspiration, se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire, le rôle qu'il devait tenir et termina sa position, tête rejetée en arrière, les mains jointes et les bras tendus dans son dos qu'il cambra afin d'offrir son torse et son bas-ventre à son Dom.

Il attendit, là encore de longues minutes. Cette attente, bien qu'elle devienne angoissante et douloureuse, lui permit aussi de commencer à accéder à son sous-espace. Aussi, quand Severus entra enfin, il était prêt. Le Dom l'inspecta, d'abord avec ses yeux, puis sa main glissa sur son corps. Harry ne bougea pas, bien qu'une partie de son anatomie, elle, se réveilla. Severus saisit le pénis en semi-érection et le serra dans sa main.

« Oh non, pauvre petite chose, je ne pense pas que cela soit d'actualité... pas avant un moment, crois-moi. »

Il relâcha le membre et se dirigea vers les différents outils accrochés à l'un des murs. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il prit un martinet dont les longues lanières en cuir étaient plates, testa son poids, la longueur conséquente de son manche et l'emporta avec lui.

« Sur la croix, Pup. »

Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la croix de St André. Un nœud d'angoisse l'étreignit un instant. Il n'avait jamais utilisé cet instrument mais l'avait vu au club. Pourtant, docilement, il écarta ses bras et ses jambes, colla son corps contre le bois et glissa poignets et chevilles entre les lourdes attaches de cuir et de métal.

Severus vint à côté de lui et les verrouilla, les unes après les autres. À chaque fois que l'un de ses membres était ainsi immobilisé, Harry sentait la tension dans ses muscles et sa tête s'évanouir. Il était à sa place, son maître allait s'occuper de lui, il allait enfin être puni pour toutes ses fautes. C'était un immense soulagement. Severus nota sans problème l'état d'esprit du garçon alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux impossibles.

« Quels sont tes safe words, Pup ? »

« James et Lily, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Tu as le droit de t'exprimer autant que tu le souhaites durant ta punition. Je veux que tu comptes, que tu me dises pourquoi tu dois être puni et que tu me remercies. As-tu compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Parfait. »

Severus se mit en place derrière le garçon. Avant de commencer, il fit courir sa paume sur la peau encore pâle, fraîche et indemne de Harry. Cela allait rapidement changer. Il se recula d'un pas et le premier coup tomba, sec et ferme sur le dos du jeune homme, dans un bruyant claquement. Harry gémit.

« Un, parce que j'ai crié dans la Grande Salle. Merci, Monsieur. »

« Bien, » fit Severus. Puis il lança un deuxième coup, tout aussi fort que le premier.

« Deux, pour avoir cassé l'appareil photo de Dennis. Merci, Monsieur. »

Un troisième claquement sonore retentit. Harry se crispa.

« Trois... pour avoir... pour avoir échoué à me contrôler... Merci, Monsieur. »

Un autre claquement, suivit d'un gémissement plus profond.

« Quatre... Pour... pour avoir fait pleurer D-Dennis... Merci... Monsieur. »

« C-Cinq... Pour...pour... pour avoir échoué à sauver Colin... Merci... Monsieur, » balbutia Harry.

Snape ne dit rien, ne montra rien. Mais en lui-même, il sut que la vanne venait de s'ouvrir. Il fallait maintenant laisser l'infection s'en aller.

Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur le dos du jeune homme brun, sur ses fesses, ses épaules, ses jambes, Severus étant obligé d'alterner afin de ne pas blesser Harry, de ne pas couper sa peau par la force des lanières.

Les gémissements de Harry devinrent rapidement cris, il enchaîna les raisons de sa punition, ainsi que les chiffres. Il avait tant commis d'erreurs, tant fait de fautes ! Il avait lancé le Sectumsempra, avait été la cause de la mort de Dobby, avait désobéi tant de fois, avait été la source de tellement de déceptions. Severus l'écoutait, se demandant quand il allait véritablement craquer. Car c'était ce qui allait arriver, à n'en point douter.

Il n'y eut pas de sanglots annonciateurs, pas de larmes traîtresses qui coulèrent lentement sur une joue. Non, Harry fondit subitement en larmes, au dix-septième coup.

« J'ai tué Sirius ! » cria-t-il en rejetant sa tête en arrière, ses bras se bandant, retenus par ses liens.

Il s'effondra ensuite sur la croix, continuant de pleurer, des larmes chaudes qui n'avaient pas coulé depuis des mois.

« Vingt, pour... pour... avoir tué Remus... » pleura-t-il.

Severus hésita mais lança le prochain coup, marquant méchamment la peau rougie.

« Vingt... vingt et un... pour avoir été un mauvais neveu... j'ai... tout cassé... pardon, pardon... Merci, Monsieur... »

« Vingt-deux ! » hurla Harry. « Pardon, professeur, pardon... »

Snape retint son bras, ne sachant de qui Harry parlait. Sans doute Dumbledore, Maugrey ou peut-être lui-même.

« Je vous demande pardon, j'ai été si mauvais, si décevant... pardon... merci... merci... Monsieur... »

Severus s'avança et tira la tête de Harry par les cheveux, découvrant son visage trempé de larmes. Le garçon hoquetait misérablement, il tremblait de tous ses membres mais deux yeux verts implorants le regardèrent.

« Je vous en supplie, Monsieur... »

« Oui, Pup ? »

« Encore, s'il vous plaît, encore... » pleura Harry.

Severus lâcha la tête de Harry qui s'effondra sur l'une de ses épaules tendues. Il frappa encore, et encore. Harry criait, pleurait, la douleur était là, atroce par bien des côtés, mais elle était juste, elle était bienfaisante. Elle le lavait de ses erreurs, de ses pêchés, de tout ce qu'il avait commis et qui était arrivé par sa faute. C'était son expiation.

« Vingt-sept... » sanglota le jeune homme visiblement épuisé. «Pour... par ce que c'est ma faute... je détruis tout, partout... tout le temps... c'est ma faute... merci... Monsieur... »

« Oh, Harry, » murmura Severus entre ses dents.

Il attendit mais Harry le supplia de nouveau et les lanières en cuir déchirèrent l'air, ainsi que la chair.

« Vingt-huit... p-p-pardon... »

Harry pleurait, sanglotait sans retenue. Severus attendait la faute, la raison, ainsi que le remerciement mais le jeune homme semblait s'étouffer entre ses larmes. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et Severus comprit que sans les liens, il serait tombé au sol.

« J'ai tué ma mère ! J'ai tué mes parents ! C'est ma faute ! » cria le garçon.

Severus réalisa alors que Harry n'arrêterait pas. Qu'il n'utiliserait pas ses safe words, qu'il était déjà au-delà de ses limites et que tout était allé beaucoup trop loin.

« Foutu bon Dieu de tête de mule, » maugréa-t-il en jetant son martinet au sol.

Il se précipita vers le jeune homme et entreprit de défaire les attaches en commençant par celles des chevilles.

« Non... non, s'il vous plaît, non... encore... s'il vous plaît, pitié... »

« Non, Pup, ça suffit maintenant, » murmura Severus.

Il soutint le garçon qui s'écroula dans ses bras alors que Severus enlevait la dernière attache. Harry se recroquevilla contre lui, la tête dans son giron. Severus lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur.

« C'est fini, Pup. Tout est fini, d'accord ? Tu as été puni pour tes fautes, tu n'as plus rien à payer, tout est pardonné. Tout va bien désormais. »

« Merci, Maître, » sanglota Harry.

Le terme fit tiquer Severus. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Harry, entre tout autre, utiliserait ce nom... En tout cas, pas avant des années s'il le faisait un jour. Le garçon était plein de surprises, mais surtout, était à bout. Les larmes se tarirent rapidement alors que Severus ne cessait ses caresses, puis ce fut le corps entier du jeune homme qui s'alourdit.

« Dors, mon garçon, dors, tu as bien mérité un peu de sommeil. Tu as été un brave garçon. Têtu comme un Sombral, nous en rediscuterons d'ailleurs demain, mais un brave garçon. »

« Merci, Maître, » murmura Harry à moitié endormi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément dans les bras de Severus. Ce dernier attrapa sa baguette, il jeta un sort sur le jeune sorcier afin de ne pas le réveiller, et le souleva par le même biais. Il le fit léviter pour sortir de la pièce mais hésita ensuite devant la porte de sa chambre d'ami. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il aurait fait pour n'importe quel autre soumis à sa charge. Pourtant...

Tout en grommelant contre lui-même, et contre les Gryffondor obtus à tête de bois, il poursuivit sa course jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Là, il ôta ses draps et coucha Harry à plat ventre dans son lit. Il chercha de quoi le soigner, prenant après moult réflexions une lotion sorcière plutôt qu'une crème moldue. Ses mains parcoururent avec professionnalisme le corps de son soumis. Il avait de nombreuses marques et sa peau entière était rougie. Certaines traces des lanières tiraient vers le bleu sombre et l'aubergine. Severus fronça les sourcils en avisant aussi qu'il avait malgré tout écorché la peau de Harry à trois reprises et qu'il suintait un peu de sang à ces endroits-là.

« Foutu gosse, tu ne pouvais pas m'arrêter ? À quoi servent tes safe words, à ton avis, stupide Gryffondor ? » marmonna-t-il.

C'était prévisible, pourtant. Harry n'était pas capable d'arrêter cette punition, elle avait revêtu trop d'importance, avait rapidement, sans doute dès le cinquième coup, dépassé le cadre de la simple punition de son esclandre dans la Grande Salle. Snape savait que Harry avait besoin de ça... de la même façon qu'il avait eu besoin que ce soit Severus lui-même qui stoppe la séance. Severus soupira tout en passant de façon presque machinale ses doigts entre les épaisses mèches noires.

« Tu réagis si bien, si vite, que j'ai oublié que ça ne faisait que quelques semaines seulement que tu es à moi. Et surtout, j'ai oublié un peu trop vite à qui j'avais affaire. » Il passa sa main sur une joue humide, essuya les dernières traces de larme. « C'est de ma faute, pas de la tienne. De ma faute si tu es allé trop loin ce soir, j'aurai dû t'arrêter plus vite... et de ma faute si ta maman est morte. »

Il embrassa le front pâle et étrangement frais du garçon après qu'il eut touché son dos brûlant. Sur un dernier soupir, il se déshabilla, prit une douche rapide et se coucha à côté de l'endormi après avoir levé le sort qui le maintenait dans le sommeil. Harry bougea aussitôt, baragouina quelques mots avant de se tourner sur un côté, en chien de fusil, toujours profondément endormi. Snape resta un moment sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts. Enfin, en maugréant contre lui-même, il se tourna à son tour et enveloppa le corps de Harry avec le sien.

 **… … …**

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la douleur. Son dos lui cuisait. Il gémit, roula sur son ventre en s'étirant. Ses bras lui faisaient mal également, non seulement sa peau, mais ses muscles. Très rapidement, les souvenirs de la veille se rappelèrent à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, cependant la pénombre combinée à sa myopie ne l'aidèrent pas beaucoup à découvrir son environnement.

« Réveillé ? »

La voix à ses côtés lui fit cligner des yeux. Il leva légèrement la tête pour découvrir Snape qui finissait de s'habiller et mettait sa chemise dans son pantalon. Harry hocha la tête et tenta de se redresser.

« Non, reste allongé, je vais te repasser de la crème, » ordonna Severus.

« Merci, Monsieur, » fit Harry.

Quand Severus retira le drap qui le recouvrait, il prit conscience du fait qu'il était toujours nu. Des lunettes furent posées sur son nez et le rideau occultant tiré, révélant enfin la chambre. Harry comprit de suite que ce n'était pas la sienne : elle était bien trop personnelle pour une chambre d'ami. Du moins c'était l'impression qu'il en eut, sans doute en raison d'une photo de Snape et d'un homme inconnu, d'un réveille-matin et des livres posés sur la table de chevet, sans compter l'armoire ouverte qui montrait les habits de Severus. Oui, c'était bien la chambre de Severus lui-même. Snape s'assit à côté de lui et commença à le tartiner. Harry poussa un soupir de bien-être.

« Pourquoi j'ai dormi dans votre chambre, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry en fermant les yeux sous les sensations apaisantes.

Un pincement vicieux sur son flanc le fit couiner.

« As-tu déjà oublié tes consignes, Pup ? » aboya Severus.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Oui, il avait oublié.

« Pardon, Monsieur. »

« Tu auras une punition ce soir en plus de ta discipline. Comme à chaque soir de ton séjour ici si tu le mérites. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien, Monsieur. »

Snape continua de passer la lotion sur tout le corps touché de Harry puis il inspecta consciencieusement les marques.

« Es-tu satisfait de ta punition d'hier ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Moi non. Assieds-toi. »

Harry obéit, révélant un visage blessé. Les mots de Severus avaient touché juste.

« Je ne suis pas satisfait pour une raison, mais très satisfait pour beaucoup d'autres, » tempéra le Dom. « Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé tes safe words ? »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que... parce que je pouvais le supporter, Monsieur. »

« Non, tu as franchi tes limites hier soir. »

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de secouer doucement la tête.

« Non, Monsieur, je ne pense pas. Je vous faisais entièrement confiance et j'avais besoin de ça. »

« Je suis ravi de l'entendre, et j'avais aussi parfaitement conscience de ce besoin, mais nous sommes allés trop loin. Harry, tu étais au bord de l'évanouissement. »

« Pourtant... pourtant j'ai déjà connu plus de douleur... » murmura le jeune homme en se triturant les doigts.

Severus posa sa main sur celles du plus jeune.

« Pup, je ne suis pas en train de te parler de simple douleur physique. »

Harry planta ses yeux dans ceux de Severus. Il réfléchit encore puis haussa une épaule tout en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas important. »

« Si, Harry, ça l'est. C'est important pour toi et pour moi. Tu me fais confiance, j'en suis enchanté et honoré. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Nous sommes en apprentissage tous les deux. Toi, de notre mode de vie, et nous deux, en apprentissage l'un de l'autre. C'est aussi ton rôle que de me montrer tes limites, tes frontières, tant physiques que mentales. Je ne suis pas omniscient, Pup. »

Comme la veille, il caressa de son pouce et de sa paume la joue devenue légèrement râpeuse durant la nuit.

« Les safe words sont là pour nous protéger tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas te blesser hier soir. Te punir, oui, te pousser, certainement, te faire craquer, dans le meilleur des cas, pour que tu puisses enfin évacuer une partie de ce qui t'empoisonne. Mais pas aller aussi loin. »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, » hoqueta Harry qui, à sa grande surprise et honte mélangées, se mit à pleurer. « J'ai encore tout gâché ? »

« Non, tu n'as rien gâché. Tu apprends. La fierté peut être une bonne chose mais là, dans ce contexte, elle peut surtout être dangereuse. »

Harry hocha la tête tout en essuyant ses larmes.

« Mais pourquoi je pleure ? » chouina-t-il en levant des yeux perdus vers Severus.

« Tu es en train de panser tes plaies. Laisse tes larmes couler, ça, ce n'est pas important. »

« Monsieur ? » fit Harry alors que le silence s'éternisait. « Permission de parler ? »

« Accordé. »

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous pouvez me prendre dans vos bras un petit moment ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Toujours, » répondit Severus en le prenant délicatement contre lui.

Harry se laissa couler dans l'étreinte alors que ses sanglots redoublaient. Severus avait raison. Il avait le sentiment que les vannes qu'ils avaient ouvertes la veille étaient toujours béantes. La peine de Harry, sa frustration, sa colère, celle-là même qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, cédaient enfin et s'échappaient de son corps, de sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Severus ne le libère doucement.

« Bien, tu as l'autorisation de parler librement tant que tu ne seras pas sorti de cette pièce. Une fois fait, tu te rappelles des règles ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Pendant trois jours. »

« Parfait. Tu as des questions ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Vous n'allez pas à Poudlard ? »

« J'ai dit au Professeur McGonagall que je m'occuperai de toi, je suis donc dispensé de présence, » sourit Severus devant l'air ébahi du garçon.

« Mais... euh... »

« Non, elle ne sait nullement ce que nous faisons. En fait, je pense que mes chers collègues s'imaginent que je te sers de psychologue ou quelque chose du genre. »

Harry s'étrangla avec un rire tant l'idée lui semblait ridicule. Néanmoins, il préféra retenir sa langue.

« Je vais te montrer la maison, t'expliquer où je range les affaires dont tu auras besoin et aussi te faire visiter ta chambre. »

Harry fit la grimace, peu heureux de se souvenir qu'il allait devoir servir de majordome à Snape durant quatre semaines.

« J'aurai le droit de voir ou de téléphoner à mes amis ? »

« Tes amis subs, je suppose ? Pas avant trois jours, ensuite nous aviserons en ce qui concerne tes sorties ou les visites. Je t'autorise les SMS toutefois, dans ma grande mansuétude. Je veux que chaque matin tu te lèves à sept heures, que tu prépares le petit-déjeuner que nous prendrons ensemble. Ensuite, pendant que je vaquerai à mes occupations, tu t'installeras dans le salon afin de travailler à tes devoirs. Tes professeurs t'ont donné de quoi faire si tu en doutais. Tu prépareras chaque repas, rangeras et nettoieras tout, feras notre lessive et notre repassage. »

« Pitié, ne me dites pas que ma chambre est le placard sous l'escalier, sinon j'aurais vraiment le sentiment d'avoir fait un bon en arrière dans le temps, » tenta de se moquer Harry.

« Pup, tu n'es pas mon esclave. Et l'époque des Dursley est révolue. »

Harry eut un pauvre sourire qui fit étrangement mal à Severus.

« Tu as tes habits dans ta chambre. Oh, eh bien évidemment, » il tendit sa main et empoigna le pénis de Harry, surpris, qui sursauta. « Interdiction de jouer avec ceci. De quelque façon que ce soit. Ça m'appartient, ne l'oublie pas. Je suis le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser. Le seul moment où je t'autorise à poser les mains dessus sera pour te laver de façon rapide et efficace. »

« Et aussi pour faire pipi, non ? » fit Harry en essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Severus venait de dire... ni au fait qu'il avait toujours son pénis en main et que ce dernier réagissait plutôt favorablement à l'étau de chair.

« Non. Tu feras assis, » rétorqua Severus, laissant un Harry ébaubi.

 **… … …**

 **à suivre**

 **… … …**

* * *

 **NDA : Pour ceux qui aiment le BDSM, je vous conseille fortement de lire les fictions de mes deux comparses, à savoir Bruniblondi et Chapaf. En plus, elles m'ont fait deux fictions cadeaux sur ce thème qui sont justes des pures merveilles ^^**


	3. Alfred Adler

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi (que la gloire du cuir nous inspire... purée, je fais des rimes en plus !)**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : BDSM**

 **NDA : Pour les lecteurs de _« La voie de l'Oméga »_ , désolée, mais je ne publierai pas cette semaine. En fait, quand je poste _« Puppy »_ , je ne posterai pas LVO, ça me fait vraiment trop sinon. **

**Pour vous tous, merci vraiment de votre soutien, je n'en reviens pas du succès de cette fiction et tous vos messages me vont droit au cœur :)**

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 3**

 _"_ _ _On ne souffre pas du choc provoqué par un traumatisme, on essaie d'en tirer profit pour pouvoir avancer__ _"_ \- Alfred Adler

* * *

Cette première journée était atroce. Véritablement atroce.

Harry n'avait jamais eu conscience avant cela du nombre de fois où il parlait ou, tout du moins, avait envie de parler dans une seule journée. Les longues heures de la matinée consacrées à ses cours lui avaient flanqué mal à la tête. Sans compter que cette affreuse chose que Snape lui avait passée autour du sexe après sa douche, à savoir une cage de chasteté, le gênait. Certes, ce n'était pas douloureux contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint tout d'abord, mais gênant, enquiquinant, pesant et bien d'autres termes du genre.

Le fait de préparer le repas lui avait été pénible, pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas cuisiner, en fait, il aimait plutôt ça, mais parce que cela lui avait rappelé ses années Dursley. Or, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de souvenirs qu'il affectionnait.

Se rappeler de son enfance l'avait rendu plus que morose, d'autant qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Quand Severus était sorti de son bureau – une pièce que Harry ne connaissait pas et dans laquelle il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer sans autorisation expresse – où il avait travaillé toute la matinée, le jeune homme s'était demandé s'il devait s'agenouiller au sol aux pieds de son Dom pendant qu'il mangeait ou s'il avait l'autorisation de s'asseoir et de manger également. Il n'avait donc rien fait et avait attendu que Snape s'installe le premier. Le Maître des potions n'avait rien dit et Harry, le cœur lourd, l'avait servi avant de reposer la poêle et la casserole sur la cuisinière et de se tenir debout derrière lui.

« Tu as l'autorisation de venir à table et manger avec moi, Harry. »

La voix de Snape avait été un soulagement. Harry s'était empressé de se servir et de s'asseoir en face de l'homme. Ils mangèrent en silence, au plus grand désarroi de Harry.

« Bien, Pup. Tu débarrasses, tu nettoies la cuisine et ensuite tu feras le ménage. Les deux salles de bains nécessitent toute ton attention ainsi que le salon. Je veux que tout soit impeccable quand je rentrerai. Si tu penses que tu as fini avant que je sois revenu, tu retourneras à tes devoirs. N'oublie pas non plus de préparer le dîner. »

Severus se leva, sortit de la cuisine et revint avec un morceau de papier entre ses doigts gantés. Il s'était chaudement habillé en vue de sortir, constata Harry. La curiosité lui brûlait le bout de la langue. Il voulait savoir où partait Severus, ce qu'il allait faire, avec qui et quand est-ce qu'il rentrerait. Mais n'en avait pas le droit.

« Tiens, mon numéro de portable en cas d'urgence, » expliqua Severus en posant le papier sur la table. Ses yeux sombres fixèrent ceux du plus jeune. « Seulement en cas d'urgence. Compris, Pup ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » dit Harry, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin entendre le son de sa propre voix.

« Interdiction de parler y compris pendant mon absence, » continua Severus.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Flûte, ce n'était pas une question, il n'aurait pas dû répondre.

« Bien. À ce soir. »

Sans rien attendre, sans un regard en arrière, Severus sortit de la maison. Harry alla à la fenêtre et le regarda marcher dans la rue, le col de son manteau relevé alors qu'un vent sans doute glacial soufflait. Il faisait moche, réalisa Harry. Froid, sans aucun doute. La pluie - ou peut-être même la neige - tomberait d'ici peu. Il suivit du regard Severus autant qu'il le put, se sentant de plus en plus vide, seul, alors que sa silhouette s'étiolait.

Enfin, il se recula de la fenêtre.

Il avait mal. C'était étrange. Il avait mal dans son dos mais ce n'était pas la douleur physique qui le blessait le plus, au contraire. Celle-là était presque réconfortante. Non, c'était la douleur dans son cœur qui était douloureuse.

Peut-être que Snape était parti au club ? Faire une scène avec d'autres subs...

Harry se lança dans le ménage. Il frotta, astiqua, nettoya. Faire tout cela lui vidait parfois l'esprit mais parfois, cela lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. En pensant à son passé, Harry réalisa aussi que Snape avait évoqué ses amis subs quand il lui avait demandé l'autorisation de voir ou parler à ses amis. Pas ses amis sorciers.

Le garçon imagina que ces derniers devaient être très en colère après ce qu'il avait fait et dit à Dennis. La preuve, personne n'avait demandé après lui.

La semaine prochaine, ce serait Noël, pensa Harry alors que la nuit tombait. Et personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait pour ses vacances, Noël ou le jour de l'An. Sans doute serait-il seul durant ces deux semaines.

Seul...

Harry se sentit glacé d'un coup. Il cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Là, il alluma le feu et se pelotonna dans un fauteuil, en face des flammes, enroulé dans un plaid. Perdu dans la contemplation des mèches de feu, il ne vit pas l'heure passer.

Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le sortit de sa torpeur, il s'en saisit et allait pour répondre quand il se souvint d'où il était et des consignes de Severus. Or, ce n'était pas son Dom à l'autre bout du fil, mais Dorian. Harry retint un juron, avisant le nom de son ami mais sans pouvoir lui répondre. Il en aurait bien hurlé de frustration. La seconde suivante, il retint cette fois un juron d'horreur. Dix-huit heures avaient sonné et le repas n'était pas prêt, le ménage pas totalement terminé. Le jeune Survivant s'affola complètement. Après une demi-seconde de réflexion, il fonça dans la cuisine, prépara rapidement une salade, la vinaigrette et mit de l'eau à bouillir. Des spaghettis bolognaises feraient parfaitement l'affaire et c'était d'autant plus facile à faire qu'il avait vu une bouteille de sauce toute prête dans un placard le matin même.

Quand Severus entra chez lui, plusieurs minutes plus tard, il fut agréablement surpris de sentir l'odeur de propre et de sauce tomate. Et surpris tout court de voir sa demeure plongée dans le noir. La seule source de lumière provenait de la cheminé et de la cuisine d'où sortit Harry. Le garçon vint vers lui, et sans le moindre mot, s'agenouilla à ses pieds. L'homme ôta d'abord ses gants, son manteau, puis enfin consentit à tendre sa main afin que le jeune brun l'embrasse. Satisfait du comportement du sub, il lui caressa un instant les cheveux.

Sans rien dire, il alluma la lumière d'un geste de baguette. Le salon était propre, rangé, en dehors de certains livres de classe qui n'avaient pas bougé de leur place sur la table depuis son départ. Severus continua son inspection silencieuse, sentant l'anxiété du jeune homme grimper.

« Des choses à me dire, Harry ? »

Les traits du sus-nommé s'affaissèrent.

« Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur. »

« Encore ? Et pour quelles raisons, cette fois ? »

Harry risqua un œil entre ses mèches sombres.

« Vous n'êtes pas satisfait, je le vois bien. »

« Pourquoi ne serais-je pas satisfait ? Tu n'as pas fait ce que j'ai demandé ? »

« Si, Monsieur. »

Severus étudia la façon dont les mains de Harry se crispaient sur ses cuisses et soupira intérieurement.

« Harry, dis-moi ce que tu n'as pas fait ou quelle sottise tu as faite, au contraire. »

« Je n'ai pas fait de sottise, Monsieur. Mais... mais rester seul, ici, ça a été très dur. Et je... je suis désolé, j'avais froid, je me suis posé dans le fauteuil devant la cheminée et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Harry se tripota les doigts, nerveux, faisant froncer les sourcils de Severus. Le sub n'aurait pas dû bouger ses mains de ses cuisses.

« Je n'ai pas pu finir le ménage, Monsieur, » avoua finalement Harry.

« Tu n'as pas nettoyé les salles de bains ? »

« Si, Monsieur. »

« Ni le salon ? »

« Si, Monsieur. »

Severus regarda son salon, effectivement impeccable. Un bref coup d'œil à la cuisine lui apprit que le repas était prêt et la table mise.

« Que n'as-tu pas fait, alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas nettoyé toutes les vitres, Monsieur, » murmura Harry, penaud. « Je n'ai pas non plus fait la poussière au-dessus des meubles du salon et je n'ai pas fait la lessive et le repassage non plus. »

Severus ne dit rien, se rendant une fois encore compte de la pression que le jeune Potter se mettait sur les épaules.

« Pup, je ne pensais pas aux vitres ni au-dessus des meubles tout à l'heure. Quant au repassage, je n'en ai pas encore. Tu ne feras notre première lessive que demain. »

Il s'avança vers Harry et, d'un geste, lui intima l'ordre de se redresser.

« Nous allons manger, ensuite je te donnerai ta discipline, tu iras te laver et te coucher. Compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

 **… … …**

Quand Harry entra dans la salle de jeu du grenier, il eut un moment d'hésitation. Comment Snape allait le discipliner, aujourd'hui ? D'ailleurs, serait-ce juste de la discipline ou aussi une punition ? Le souvenir du matin lui donna sa réponse : les deux.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et attendit Severus en position. Ce dernier entra et lui indiqua de la main la croix de St André. Harry déglutit mais se dirigea vers les grandes plaques de bois.

« Non, face à moi ce soir, » ordonna Severus.

Harry obéit et se tourna, dos à la croix. Severus l'attacha, comme la veille, et comme la veille, il se saisit du même martinet.

Le premier coup atteignit Harry sur le torse, le faisait grimacer et gémir.

« Un, merci, Monsieur. »

« Pourquoi cette punition, Pup ? »

« Parce que j'ai parlé sans votre autorisation. »

« Bon garçon. »

Un deuxième coup sur le ventre le toucha, le marbrant aussitôt de rouge.

« D-Deux... Merci, Monsieur. »

Snape ne posa pas de question et un troisième coup le frappa au flanc droit.

« Trois, merci, Monsieur, » haleta Harry.

Snape frappait fort, c'était un fait certain, et sa peau le brûlait déjà. Le garçon se mordit les lèvres. Il ne pouvait ni ne voulait avoir la peau aussi sensible sur le devant que ce qu'il avait déjà subi derrière. C'était trop dur.

Il ne réalisa pas de suite que Snape, loin de le frapper, était en train de le détacher. Il cligna des yeux mais retint sa langue.

« Va dans la salle de bains, douche-toi et ensuite, tu iras dans ta chambre, je te passerai de la crème pour ton dos. »

Harry hocha la tête et fila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il sentait comme un creux dans sa poitrine. Severus n'avait pas l'air content de lui et cela le blessait. Pourtant il avait fait ce qu'il fallait... en partie. Une chose était sûre, ce silence et la voix froide de Severus lui faisaient aussi mal que ses coups la veille, bien que d'une façon différente. Même quand l'homme lui passa la crème sur tout le corps, Harry eut le sentiment qu'il était loin de lui, qu'il mettait de la distance entre eux. D'ailleurs, une fois la crème passée, Severus lui souhaita une bonne nuit et sortit de sa chambre sans se retourner.

Sa chambre. Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'avait pas franchement eu le temps de l'inspecter aujourd'hui. Elle était simple, douillette. Ses draps et sa couette était, très étonnamment, dans des teintes d'un joli bordeaux et de crème. S'il n'avait pas eu le cœur si triste, Harry s'y serait senti très bien. En fait, cela raviva sa peine. Cette chambre était belle, mais elle n'était pas la sienne, pas vraiment, et Severus ne l'avait pas faite pour lui. Personne ne faisait des choses pour lui. La culpabilité, cette détestable amie, refit surface. C'était faux, Severus faisait des choses pour lui, mais il était tellement égoïste qu'il ne le reconnaissait même pas ! Pas étonnant que tous ses amis sorciers lui tournent le dos. En pensant à cela, Harry reprit son portable et s'assit sur son lit. Dorian lui avait laissé un message. Il l'écouta, le cœur gros, et se décida à lui envoyer un SMS.

 _De Harry :_ Salut Dorian, je suis chez MS. J'ai fait une grosse connerie à l'école et je suis viré pour deux semaines. Et aussi puni ici. J'ai pas le droit de parler. M'en veut pas STP.

Il attendit à peine une minute avant que son cellulaire ne bippe.

 _De Dorian :_ Ben merde ! Mon pauvre, c'est dur. Tu te sens comment ?

Harry, quant à lui, mit plus de temps à répondre. Ses mains tremblaient un peu quand il écrivit les deux mots qui le brûlaient de l'intérieur.

 _De Harry :_ Très mal.

La réponse fut là encore très rapide.

 _De Dorian :_ Je t'appelle, décroche mais ne parle pas. Je t'expliquerai.

Harry eut à peine le temps de lire que déjà son portable se mettait à sonner. Il décrocha, ne voulant pas que Severus qui dormait dans la pièce d'à côté ne l'entende.

« Salut Harry, » fit aussitôt Dorian dans le combiné. « Écoute, parle pas, mais ce que tu peux faire c'est taper avec ton ongle sur le micro. On va faire un essai. Un coup pour oui, deux coups pour non. Tu as compris ? »

Harry vérifia son micro et tapa d'un coup sec dessus avec son ongle.

« Impeccable. Bon, alors tu as fait une grosse connerie et du coup, Maître Severus t'a récupéré, c'est ça ? »

Toc.

« Okay. Il t'a puni sévère, hier ? »

Toc.

« D'accord, et si je comprends bien, en plus de cette punition qui a été rude pour tes fesses, tu n'as pas eu le droit de parler aujourd'hui. »

Toc.

« Bon, écoute c'est pas si grave. Demain tu pourras discuter avec lui et... »

Toc. Toc.

« Ah... La punition dure plusieurs jours, c'est ça ? »

Toc. Toc. Toc.

« … Trois jours ? »

Toc.

« Wow, tu l'as vraiment contrarié dis donc, où alors c'était vraiment une énorme boulette que tu nous as fait. Bon, c'est pas bien grave, ce qui est fait est fait. Écoute, Harry, j'ai déjà été puni sur plusieurs jours, on l'a tous été à un moment donné. C'est pas grave, tu comprends ? Je te dis ça parce que je commence à te connaître, toi et ta petite tête de bébé buté. Y'a rien de dramatique. Le premier jour c'est le plus dur, mais ça ira mieux demain. L'important, c'est de bien respecter les consignes, de montrer que tu es responsable, que tu prends en compte ce qu'il te dit et sa punition. Tu protestes pas, tu fais bien tout ce qu'il te dit et tu te concentres exclusivement sur lui, d'accord ? »

Un énorme sanglot répondit à Dorian qui se tut d'un coup. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les paroles de son ami sub, tout en lui mettant du baume au cœur, avait aussi renforcé sa tristesse. Il aurait tellement voulu lui parler, lui expliquer. Mais ne le pouvait pas. C'était atrocement frustrant et une horrible punition. Mais il comprenait aussi la leçon. Il l'avait méchamment ouvert à Poudlard, ses mots avaient blessé beaucoup d'autres personnes et c'était une façon pour lui de réfléchir à tout ceci. En plus de cela, Dorian avait mis le doigt là où le bât blessait : il n'avait pas réussi à obéir correctement à Severus et avait encore été puni ce soir.

Tout comme la veille et le matin, Harry fondit en larmes.

« Oh, Harry, non, pleure pas. Je t'assure, ça vaut pas la peine. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. Bon sang, je te connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais je suis certain que ça court à toute vitesse dans ta p'tite tête, pas vrai ? Je t'assure, demain ça ira mieux, concentre-toi sur ton Dom. Allez, pleure pas, je suis là. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai pleuré, et j'étais plus âgé que toi quand j'ai commencé. Oh... Harry... »

Le garçon hoqueta misérablement tout en serrant son téléphone entre ses mains. Il se sentait si seul, si minable.

« Donne-moi ce téléphone, Pup. »

Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise au milieu de ses larmes. Il n'avait pas entendu Severus entrer dans sa chambre, pourtant l'homme était bien là, debout à côté de lui, la main tendue et le regard strict. Harry lui donna le téléphone sans hésiter, puis il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et continua à pleurer. Cette fois, c'était sûr, Severus allait le congédier.

« Allô, » fit sèchement Severus avant de laisser Dorian parler. « Oui, je sais, Dorian... Oui, j'ai entendu aussi. Dorian, c'était très aimable de ta part de prendre de nouvelles de Harry. Oui... Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est ça... Bonsoir à toi aussi, mon garçon, passe mes amitiés à Damian. »

Severus éteignit le portable et étudia la forme sanglotante qui s'était recroquevillée sur son lit. Il soupira. Malheur, l'état de Harry demandait un soin constant. Heureusement qu'il avait pris des jours pour être avec lui. Il s'assit et passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes.

« Pup... Regarde-moi, » dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Le garçon enleva ses mains qui cachaient son visage afin de lui obéir et lui dévoila ses prunelles vertes. Severus lui ôta ses lunettes et les posa sur la table de chevet. De sa paume, il revint caresser la joue humide. Les yeux de Harry brillèrent et ses larmes redoublèrent.

« Oh, Puppy eyes, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, hein ? C'est si dur que cela de m'obéir ? Si dur que cela de ne pas pouvoir parler pendant une seule journée ? »

Harry secoua la tête, sans quitter Severus des yeux.

« Tu as le droit de parler, Pup. »

« Oh, Monsieur, je suis désolé ! J'ai pas parlé à Dorian, je vous le promets ! Je n'ai pas dit un mot, comme vous me l'aviez demandé ! » s'écria immédiatement Harry.

« Je sais, je sais. J'ai entendu ton téléphone et ensuite, tes pleurs. Je sais que tu ne lui as pas parlé. Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je veux pas être aussi seul, Monsieur. »

Severus le regarda, sans rien dire. Puis il écarta ses bras et Harry y trouva aussitôt refuge.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Monsieur ? Je me comprends plus depuis hier soir ! Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? J'ai l'impression d'être dépassé, et stupide, et... je me déteste ! »

« Chuuuut, Pup, ne dis pas ça. Je te l'ai dit, c'est normal, tu évacues toute la peine, la douleur qui t'étouffe depuis des mois, des années peut-être. Ça va passer, » le consola Severus.

« Je vous ai encore déçu ! »

« Non, tu ne m'as pas déçu. »

« Si, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez distant ce soir. »

« Harry, » soupira Severus. « Cela faisait partie de ta punition. »

Severus ne dit plus rien, se contentant de tenir le garçon dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les épaules, le dos, les cheveux. Il réfléchissait en le faisant et en permettant à Harry d'évacuer sa peine.

« Monsieur ? Pourquoi vous êtes aussi sympa avec moi ? » finit par demander Harry.

« Comment cela ? »

« Eh bien, en cours ou avec les sorciers, vous n'êtes pas du tout comme cela. Et puis... c'est normal ce genre de chose dans une relation Dom-sub ? »

Severus se mit à ricaner.

« Eh bien c'est vrai, je ne suis pas comme cela avec les sorciers... et puis, après ? Je te le dis, nous avons tous plusieurs facettes dans notre personnalité. Certains subs ont dans leur vie de tous les jours des postes à responsabilité et des Dom, au contraire, sont des subalternes. Moi je suis un sale type quand je le veux et quelqu'un de différent à d'autres moments. Quant aux relations Dom-subs, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Harry, tu connais au moins trois subs. Sont-ils identiques ? Dans leurs comportements, leurs discours ? »

Harry se moucha, se laissant ainsi un brin de réflexion.

« Non. Non, ils sont différents. »

« Et leur Dom ? Du moins en ce qui concerne Dorian et Alex. »

« Je ne connais pas Lewis, mais je dirais différents aussi. »

« Ils le sont. Leur relation est différente également parce que leurs attentes sont différentes. Tu ne peux pas résumer les relations BDSM entre un Dom et un sub en une seule phrase ou un seul couple, c'est impossible ! Nous avons tous notre personnalité, nos facettes, nos envies. Et comme pour toute relation, il faut trouver le bon partenaire. Certains sub ou Dom, et ce quel que soit leur sexe, ne veulent pas que cela interfère dans leur vie de tous les jours. Certains ont même une relation BDSM et une relation vanille avec des personnes différentes. »

« Vanille ? »

« Traditionnelle. D'autres forment au contraire un couple avec leur soumis ou leur Dom, mais réservent ceci juste pour de courts moments, des scènes. D'autres encore ont besoin de cette relation tout le temps. De même, ce qu'attend un sub ou un Dom est différent selon les personnes. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, » dit Harry. « Mais pourquoi vous me dites ça ? »

« Pour répondre à ta question : j'agis ainsi avec toi parce que tu en as besoin et que j'ai envie de le faire. Tu es mon soumis en apprentissage, Harry. C'est mon rôle de veiller sur ton bien-être, tant physique qu'émotionnel. »

Harry réfléchit.

« Mais est-ce qu'un autre Dom ferait cela ? »

« Certains oui, d'autres non. Mais si je ne le faisais pas, cela ne te conviendrait pas. Contrairement à ce que tu pensais, tu es quelqu'un de tactile. Tu as besoin de tendresse, d'écoute, de compréhension. Et je suis à même de t'en donner, aussi surprenant que cela soit pour toi, » fit Severus en persévérant dans ses caresses.

Harry hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et se blottit plus encore contre le sorcier. Ici, Severus n'était pas son professeur de potion, c'était son Dom et oui, il aimait qu'il prenne soin de lui ainsi.

« Harry, quels sont les maîtres mots d'une relation BDSM ? »

« Confiance et contrôle ? »

« Et aussi sécurité. Je dois veiller à ta sécurité, physique et émotionnelle. Tout Dom doit le faire. N'oublie jamais ça. D'où l'importance des safe words. Si un Dom, un jour dans une scène, ne te demande pas tes safe words ou te dis que tu n'en as pas besoin, arrête tout, tout de suite. Et si un Dom ne respecte pas tes safe words si tu les prononces, casse le contrat ou signale-le si tu le peux, si par exemple c'est au club. Alan ne plaisante pas avec ça, ni aucun des Maîtres du donjon. C'est à cela, entre autre, qu'on reconnaît un bon Dom d'un mauvais. Le reste, c'est pour beaucoup question d'affinités, de besoins, d'envies et de limites. Ce qui est propre à chacun, Dom comme sub. »

Le garçon hocha de nouveau la tête.

« Vous aimez former des subs, Monsieur ? »

« Oui, assez. Je trouve cela intéressant. Plus que de former des cornichons à l'art des potions, en tout cas, » termina en grommelant Severus.

Harry eut un petit rire avant de rester un instant silencieux. Enfin, il reposa une question, importante de son point de vue.

« Vous en avez formé beaucoup ? »

Quelque chose dans le ton de la voix et dans la petite crispation du corps de Harry apprit à Severus que la question n'était pas aussi anodine qu'elle y paraissait.

« Eh bien... en formation comme la tienne, tu es mon quatrième. Dorian était le dernier avant toi. »

« Et... vous en avez eu d'autres, des subs je veux dire ? »

« Par contrat ? Deux. »

« Et ça n'a pas marché ? »

« Comment cela ? »

« Eh bien, vous ne vouliez pas être en couple avec eux ? Comme Dorian et Alex avec Damian et Lewis ? »

« En fait, non. Avec le premier ce n'était pas le but de notre relation, d'autant qu'il était dans sa vie de tous les jours fiancé à une jeune femme. Une relation on ne peut plus vanille. Et avec le deuxième, c'était sans doute son souhait, mais ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais, moi. »

Harry se mordilla les lèvres. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il posait ces questions mais savait en revanche où il voulait en venir. Il caressa distraitement le torse de Severus, sans même le réaliser.

« Et, hum, vous aviez... vous aviez... euh... vous savez... »

« Non, je ne vois pas, non. »

« Eh bien... des relations sexuelles avec eux ? »

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer, à sa plus grande honte. Heureusement, il était toujours dans le giron de Severus aussi ce dernier ne devait pas s'en rendre compte.

« Oh. Avec les deux que je viens de te citer, oui, c'était l'un des buts premiers de nos relations en fait. Et lorsque j'ai des scènes avec des subs, au club ou ailleurs, en général j'ai des relations sexuelles avec eux, oui. »

Severus sentit Harry se crisper et eut un sourire en coin. C'était donc là aussi l'un des problèmes actuels du gamin, comme il venait de le comprendre. Ce sale gosse était jaloux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Pour rien... » fit Harry en haussant une épaule.

« Pup, » le sermonna Severus. Il le décolla de son torse et toucha le collier autour de son cou. « Tu devrais me dire la vérité. »

Harry baissa les yeux, les joues toujours un peu rosées.

« Je... vous êtes allé au club aujourd'hui, Monsieur ? Je sais par Dorian que vous y êtes allé plusieurs fois depuis qu'on a signé le contrat. Et... est-ce que... » Les joues devinrent grenat. « Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de vous demander ce que vous y faites, vous êtes le Dom, pas moi. Mais... est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne vous satisfais pas ? Que vous devez trouver ailleurs ce que je ne peux pas vous donner ? »

Severus caressa la joue chaude du garçon qui ferma les yeux.

« Comment te sens-tu vis-à-vis de cela, Pup ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

« Mal, Monsieur. Ça me blesse. Parce que je me dis que je suis un mauvais soumis si vous êtes obligé d'aller voir ailleurs. »

Severus sourit.

« Comme je te le disais, Harry, tous les Doms sont différents les uns des autres. Certains Dom veulent un ou une sub qui, non seulement, doit les combler sexuellement, mais qui en plus doit accepter qu'eux aillent voir ailleurs. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous les Doms, loin de là. Et ce n'est pas mon cas. Quand je suis lié par un contrat avec un sub, je ne vais pas voir ailleurs. »

« Mais, et le club ? » fit Harry en redressant son visage, l'étonnement, mais surtout le soulagement, lisibles sur chacun de ses traits.

« J'ai accepté l'offre d'Alan d'être régulièrement un Maître du donjon au club. Donc oui, j'y vais et je fais parfois des scènes, mais non, je n'ai pas de relations sexuelles lors de celles-ci et je n'en aurais avec personne d'autre que toi. »

Harry devint écarlate.

« Nous n'avons pas de relations sexuelles. »

« Je n'ai jamais de relation sexuelle avec un sub que je forme. Pas durant le premier contrat. »

« Et pendant le second ? » demanda Harry en se mordillant un ongle.

Severus sourit de nouveau.

« Durant le second contrat... Cela dépend, mais si j'en ai, c'est vers la fin du contrat. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Harry, je te parle bien de relation sexuelle anale, autrement dit et pour être très cru, ma bite dans ton cul. » Les joues de Harry redevinrent d'un joli carmin. « Mais il y a d'autres façons de faire, d'autres façons de connaître l'épanouissement sexuel, la jouissance. Crois-moi, si je veux prendre mon pied avec toi, je le prendrai. Et te le ferai prendre aussi si je le souhaite. »

Severus eut un petit sourire en coin que Harry connaissait bien, ses prunelles sombres flamboyèrent. Sa main se posa sur le ventre de Harry et il l'incita à s'allonger sur le lit. Severus s'allongea à son tour, ses mains caressant cette fois le torse de son sub, sous le t-shirt qu'il releva. De longs doigts taquins s'attaquèrent aux tétons de Harry qui gémit aussitôt.

« Tu es tellement sensible, ici, » commenta Severus avec de la gourmandise dans la voix. « Ce délicieux petit corps est tout à moi. Évidemment que je vais jouer avec, Pup. N'en doute pas une seule seconde. Pour mon plus grand plaisir. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » fit Harry en haletant.

Son sexe se réveilla immédiatement, ce d'autant plus facilement que Harry ne dormait pas avec la cage. Pourtant, il eut à peine le temps d'apprécier les attouchements sensuels de Severus que ce dernier cessa tout et se rassit sur le lit.

« Mais ce n'est pas encore d'actualité, » fit ce dernier. « Allez, reviens par là, » continua-t-il en reprenant Harry contre son torse, dans ses bras.

Ils se tinrent ainsi un long moment avant que Severus ne reprenne.

« Pup, raconte-moi ta journée. Cela a été bien plus dur que ce que je ne pensais, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » avoua Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Trop de mauvais souvenirs. »

« Les Dursley ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Vas-y, parle-moi de tout ça. »

Alors Harry parla. Il parla pendant des heures, de sa journée et son enfance tout d'abord, puis de la découverte du monde sorcier, de Poudlard, de la guerre, de ses amis et de sa solitude. Severus le laissa parler tout son soul et vider son cœur. Il le questionna aussi, lui parla à son tour. Quand enfin les paroles se firent plus rares et les yeux de Harry de plus en plus lourds, Severus embrassa le dessus du crâne aux cheveux noirs et se redressa.

« Il est temps de dormir. Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, merci, Monsieur, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

« Bien. Demain, tu n'oublies pas que ta punition reprend pour encore deux jours. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bonne nuit, »

« Monsieur ! » s'exclama Harry alors que Severus allait sortir de sa chambre. « Vous... vous ne dormez pas avec moi ? »

Severus eut un sourire indulgent, qui, comme à chaque fois que l'homme arborait de telles expressions sur son visage, étonna Harry.

« Non, Pup. On verra cela plus tard, bien plus tard. Cela restera pour l'instant exceptionnel ou si tu vas vraiment mal. Tu comprends ?. »

« Oui, je crois, » fit Harry, déçu.

« Bonne nuit, Pup. »

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur. »

Le lendemain, Harry se leva dès la première sonnerie de son réveil. Il se lava rapidement, remit sa cage de chasteté en râlant intérieurement avec le système de fermeture et se dépêcha de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il se sentait bien, apaisé et serein. Une fois fait, il monta à l'étage, frappa à la porte de Severus, entra et se positionna à genoux au sol, à côté du lit de l'homme qui se réveillait. Ce dernier s'étira, caressa distraitement les cheveux noirs à portée de sa main avant de la présenter à Harry pour qu'il l'embrasse.

« Bonjour, Pup, tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Harry se demanda si la politesse et le respect dus à son Dom l'emportait sur l'interdiction de parler en dehors de toute question posée par Severus, aussi décida-t-il de se taire sans retourner la question et de maintenir une position qu'il espérait impeccable.

Severus se leva, passa une robe de chambre et sortit, suivi de Harry deux pas derrière lui. Ils déjeunèrent, puis, comme la veille, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Cependant, la journée fut bien différente pour Harry. Il ne la vit pas passer, tout concentré qu'il était sur Severus. Il avait bien réfléchi aux paroles de Dorian et de son Dom avant de s'endormir. L'une de ses erreurs était qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à lui la veille, à son petit nombril, ses soucis et ses envies contrariées. Or, tant que le collier était autour de son cou, la seule personne à qui il devait penser était Severus. Comment lui plaire, le satisfaire, combler ses attentes, ses envies, ses besoins. Et lui obéir.

C'est ce qu'il fit et, de façon fort surprenante, non seulement la journée passa à une vitesse folle, mais elle lui plut. Certes, ne pas parler était toujours difficile, mais c'était un moindre mal.

Le soir, Severus lui donna sa discipline, sans ajout de punition. Harry s'installa au sol, les bras repliés au-dessus de sa tête et les fesses surélevées, offertes à son maître. Celui-ci caressa longuement ses orbes de chair ferme, avant d'abattre sa paume dans un claquement sec. Harry reçu ainsi cinq fessées qui, s'il voulait être honnête, l'émoustillèrent plus qu'autre chose.

Avant de s'endormir, le jeune Potter envoya un SMS à Dorian pour le remercier de ses conseils et aussi pour lui assurer qu'il allait beaucoup mieux.

Sa troisième journée de punition passa comme la seconde, elle fut même meilleure, car une fois le dîner passé, Severus s'installa sur le canapé et demanda à Harry de s'asseoir à ses pieds. Severus le complimenta sur son comportement, ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry. Puis il alluma la télévision – la télévision, bon sang ! Snape avait la télé ! Harry pensait qu'il n'allait jamais s'en remettre – et regarda un film, Harry toujours à ses pieds et ses mains voyageant continuellement entre les mèches sombres.

Ce film était barbant à souhait. Une véritable plaie. Si les mains de Severus n'étaient pas une telle distraction, nul doute qu'il se serait endormi, pensa Harry en retenant un énième bâillement. Il était fatigué et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se coucher et de s'endormir du sommeil du juste. L'image qui s'éteignit juste en face de lui le surprit et il releva son visage, découvrant que Snape le regardait.

« Tu es fatigué, Pup, je te sens prêt de t'endormir. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais eut un petit sourire pour confirmer les paroles de Severus.

« Monte dans la salle pour ta discipline. Je te veux sur la table, à plat dos, nu et sans cage. Va. »

Harry se leva sans hésiter et grimpa l'escalier. Il finissait à peine de s'allonger sur la table que Severus entra dans la pièce. Harry écarquilla ses yeux. L'homme était pieds nus, ses cheveux retenus en catogan et il ne portait qu'un seul jean noir pour tout vêtement.

Le jeune soumis se laissa attacher les chevilles, ses jambes pliées en dehors de la table, et les bras tendus derrière sa tête.

« C'est très bien, Pup. Je dois te dire que je suis très satisfait de toi depuis deux jours. »

Severus laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau nue de Harry, qui se couvrit de chair de poule. La vue du pénis qui tressauta alors qu'il lui effleurait le ventre le fit ricaner.

« Oh, on dirait que quelque chose demande notre attention par ici. »

L'index de Severus retraça la longueur du membre, qui s'épaissit.

« T.t.t.t.t... Petit impatient, » le taquina Severus en lançant son index sur le gland qui commençait à se dévoiler, faisait gémir Harry.

« N'oublie pas, Pup, il s'agit de ta discipline. Cette fois, je ne veux pas t'entendre parler. »

Le garçon hocha la tête et tourna son visage, sa joue contre le cuir de la table et son bras. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur les liens qui le maintenaient. Pourquoi avait-il le sentiment que cette séance de discipline allait devenir rapidement autre chose ? Il gémit plus fort alors que les doigts de Severus alternaient entre caresses douces et pincements piquants.

« Comment vais-je te discipliner, dis-moi ? Hum, réfléchissons. Comme ceci, peut-être ? »

Severus prit sa baguette, cachée dans son pantalon et l'agita, faisant venir à lui une cravache souple.

« Oui, c'est parfait, » ronronna-t-il en l'inspectant d'un œil expert.

Sans attendre, il l'abattit sur l'un des flancs de Harry qui retint avec peine un cri.

« Non, Pup, ne te retiens pas. Je veux entendre tes cris, tes gémissements. Pas plus que cela, souviens-toi que ta punition ne cessera que demain matin. »

Harry serra les dents et hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

Un deuxième coup l'atteignit, mais cette fois il laissa son cri emplir la pièce.

« Bien, très bien. Tu es parfait, Pup, parfait, » continua Snape, toujours de ce ton ronronnant en caressant cette fois le corps offert.

Il s'attarda sur le ventre, l'extérieur des cuisses et enfin, retourna taquiner le sexe désormais pleinement érigé de Harry.

« Pauvre, pauvre petite chose, tu as été bien négligé ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Snape en faisant un mouvement de va-et-et vient de sa main sur le sexe tendu.

Harry laissa échapper une sourde plainte et se mordit les lèvres.

« Oh, oui, si négligé. Et enfermée dans une cage... quelle tristesse. Mais c'était pour ton propre bien, sais-tu ? Et dire que tu ne peux toujours pas jouir tant que je ne t'y autorise pas, pauvre petite chose abandonnée. »

Severus eut un petit rire et lâcha son innocente proie afin de retourner à son propriétaire, qu'il gratifia d'un nouveau coup. Harry gémit et se tortilla. La brûlure de la cravache n'était rien comparée à son excitation. Un quatrième coup tomba rapidement, puis un cinquième qui ressembla plus à une caresse.

Harry gémissait toujours, bien que Snape ait fait tomber son instrument au sol. Il se sentait enflammé par différentes sensations. Celle de la cravache, bien sûr, dont les marques le lançaient, mais aussi par le souvenir des doigts de Snape sur lui. Il était dur et son corps était languissant.

Des bruits de vêtements lui firent ouvrir les yeux, et son souffle resta bloqué dans sa gorge. Snape était nu, lui aussi, dans un état identique au sien. L'homme se pencha sur lui, le toucha de ses paumes, caressa son torse en insistant particulièrement sur ses tétons. Harry se cambra comme il put, gigota mais ne retint pas ses petits cris.

« Oh, si sensible ici, n'est-ce pas, Pup ? Tu aimes quand je te touche là ? »

« Hummm, » répondit Harry, pas vraiment sûr de savoir s'il pouvait répondre et encore moins sûr d'en être capable.

Il cria soudainement, alors qu'une langue brûlante glissait sur son sternum. Cette fois, il lui fallut faire un terrible effort pour ne pas parler. Ses bras se tendirent tant il voulait se mordre les doigts ou le poing. La langue vicieuse continua son office en remontant son corps, elle lécha avec application l'un de ses tétons, puis un autre, faisant honteusement gémir et haleter Harry. Il respira un peu plus calmement alors que Snape se décidait à attaquer son cou de sa bouche mais reprit aussitôt ses plaintes quand les doigts de Snape martyrisèrent ses boutons de chair.

Puis la bouche de Snape refit sa course en sens inverse, laissant un Harry pantelant. La langue humide dans son nombril le fit crier, tirer sur ses liens, sans succès.

« Oh, voilà qui est intéressant, » commenta Severus face à cette réaction. « Mais j'ai d'autres projets dans l'immédiat. Une friandise dont je rêve de m'occuper, de goûter. Voyons voir ce que nous avons là, » chuchota Severus en continuant son chemin encore plus bas.

Harry se cambra comme il pouvait sous les attouchements, son esprit entièrement tourné sur son Dom, ce que faisait son Dom, sur le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Ce n'était pas possible, Severus n'allait pas faire ça ? Un Dom faisait ça ? Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça et …. Oh ! L'esprit de Harry éclata, un long cri s'échappa de sa gorge alors que le centre de son désir était englouti dans un antre chaud et humide. Il gémit, trembla. C'était bon, tellement bon ! La bouche de Severus bougeait sur son sexe, le suçait, s'en délectait comme si, effectivement, c'était une admirable friandise.

Le plaisir de Harry grimpa vite, beaucoup trop vite ! Entre son abstinence forcée, sa fatigue, son peu d'expérience et la bouche experte de son Dom qui lui administrait ce qui était la première fellation de sa vie, Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais se retenir, il allait jouir d'ici peu. Il gémit plus fort, s'étouffa dans ses propres plaintes non formulées. Il tenta de se mordre le bras pour s'empêcher de hurler ''stop'' ! Il ne voulait pas décevoir Severus, ni en parlant alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, ni en jouissant. De toute façon, même s'il lui disait ''non'', ''stop'' ou ''arrête'', Severus n'arrêterait sûrement pas... Sans compter qu'une partie de lui voulait que cette scène continue, que ce plaisir continue, son propre plaisir et le plaisir de son Dom... La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Harry.

« JAMES ! » cria-t-il soudain.

Tout cessa, les mains sur son corps, la bouche autour de son membre, la chaleur de Severus. Harry gémit encore, les yeux clos, les muscles tendus alors qu'il retenait comme il le pouvait l'orgasme qui lui montait à la gorge.

« Oh putain, putain... Merde ! » se plaignit Harry, sentant que c'était malgré tout trop tard.

Le point de non-retour avait été atteint et l'humidité due à la salive toujours présente sur son sexe l'acheva. Il jouit, de longues giclées blanches maculant son ventre et torse alors que sa respiration se faisait plus saccadée. L'orgasme le terrassa mais Harry reprit rapidement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il garda les yeux clos, ses lèvres tremblèrent.

« Eh merde ! Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Pardon ! Merde ! »

Il eut des sanglots secs, de déception, et frappa violemment sa tête contre la table rembourrée de cuir. Il allait recommencer, néanmoins, les mains de Severus furent immédiatement sur ses joues pour l'empêcher de continuer.

« Non ! Stop ça tout de suite ! Regarde-moi, Pup ! Regarde-moi ! »

Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux et plongea dans ceux de Severus.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! Calme-toi, calme-toi... Voilà, respire lentement, regarde-moi, Pup, je ne suis pas fâché, ni déçu, regarde-moi. »

Harry obéit et se calma rapidement. Pourtant, la consternation, la peine, étaient encore présentes dans les perles vertes.

« J'ai échoué, » s'étrangla-t-il.

« Non, Pup, tu n'as pas échoué. »

« Si ! J'ai joui ! »

« Calme-toi... C'est vrai, tu as joui, parce que tu ne connais pas encore les limites de ton corps. C'était ta première fellation, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

« Bien, voilà qui explique certaines choses. Écoute, je suppose que c'est aussi la première fois que tu te retiens de la sorte, non ? De façon aussi intense et depuis autant de jour auparavant ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Alors tu t'en es très bien sorti. Je suis fier de toi, Pup, parce que tu as utilisé ton safe word pour me faire ralentir. D'accord, un peu trop tard, mais tu apprends, ne l'oublie pas. »

Harry se concentra sur les yeux sombres, sur les paroles dites d'une voix douce et sur les caresses sur ses joues.

« Vous n'êtes pas déçu ? Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. La seule chose, Pup, c'est que je ne veux plus jamais voir ce que je viens de te voir faire : tu ne te frappes pas, sous aucun prétexte, et d'aucune façon que ce soit. » La voix de Severus se fit plus sévère, son regard plus dur. « Tu es à _moi_ et je t'interdis de te punir toi-même. Je suis le seul habilité à le faire. _Je_ décide si tu dois être puni, quand et comment tu dois être puni. Tu as bien compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » fit Harry, soulagé plus qu'il ne le pensait ou ne pouvait le dire par les paroles de Snape.

« Bien. »

Severus le regarda intensément. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un jeune sub échouait de la sorte la première fois. En fait, ils l'avaient tous fait. Pour autant, aucun n'avait eu la réaction aussi extrême de Harry et si Severus leur avait tenu à peu près le même discours, tous avaient quand même écopé d'une légère punition. Cependant, Severus savait qu'il ne ferait pas de même avec ce sub-là. Il n'en avait ni le cœur, ni l'envie et, par-dessus tout, avait l'intime conviction qu'une punition maintenant ferait plus de mal que de bien au jeune homme. Cela ne l'aiderait pas, au contraire.

Les doigts de Severus continuèrent de voyager sur ses joues, faisant réaliser à Harry que Severus était très proche de lui. Très très proche. En fait, il était à moitié allongé sur lui. Et toujours diablement dur. Lui avait joui, pas son Dom. Son Dom qui était si compréhensif, qui était là pour lui, qui l'avait puni, encouragé, félicité, qui le guidait. Lui, Harry, son soumis, était à lui. Il avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance, et se devait de remercier son Dom. C'était son rôle en tant que soumis de le satisfaire, or là, le besoin de Severus était clair, il le sentait contre sa cuisse.

« Monsieur... » murmura Harry d'une voix de gorge. « J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir comme Dom... Je suis à vous, Monsieur, servez-vous de moi, utilisez-moi... Je ne veux que votre plaisir... »

Le sourire de Severus se fit carnassier.

« Oh, l'aguichant petit sub que voilà... Bien sûr que tu es à moi, Pup. Tout à moi... »

Harry soupira et se cambra une nouvelle fois alors que Severus grimpait sur lui et alignait leurs corps l'un à l'autre. Oh, Merlin, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'avoir ainsi le poids d'un autre homme sur lui soit aussi excitant ! Sentir sa dureté, sa douceur, cette longueur humide qui se mouvait sur son ventre tendre. Leurs corps glissaient, étalaient sa propre semence entre eux, mais il n'en avait cure. Son sexe reprit vie, stimulé par toutes ces sensations enivrantes.

« Parle, Pup, je veux entendre ta voix, tes soupirs, » ordonna Severus.

« Oh, Monsieur... vous êtes si... excitant... J'aime vous sentir comme ça... Si chaud... Si dur... Monsieur, mon corps est à vous, je suis à vous, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur, encore... » fit Harry de sa voix la plus sensuelle alors que Severus se frottait de plus en plus vite sur lui. Il gémit, murmura nombres de _''Monsieur''_ alors que Severus se redressait soudain d'une main et, de l'autre, s'activait avec force sur leurs deux membres qu'il enserra ensemble.

« Oh, Monsieur... C'est bon, si bon... Oh... »

« Pup... Viens... Viens pour moi... »

De la semence chaude gicla sur lui alors que le visage de Severus se perdait dans la jouissance. Le sperme éclaboussa le ventre de Harry, son torse et même son menton, l'enveloppa de l'odeur marine et Harry, sans qu'il ne le réalise sur le moment, transporté par ces sensations et l'ordre de Severus, jouit une nouvelle fois quelques secondes après son Dom.

 **… … …**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, comme les autres jours, à sept heures tapantes. Il se leva, alla à la salle de bains de l'étage pour se débarbouiller et remettre sa cage de chasteté. Se fut en bloquant le fermoir et en redressant la tête qu'il tomba sur son reflet et qu'il repensa à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il cligna des yeux, avisant son jumeau dans la glace faire de même.

Il regarda ensuite son pénis dans sa cage de plastique et de métal. Severus ne lui avait pas dit qu'il devait continuer à la porter après ses trois jours de punition, néanmoins il jugea plus prudent de la garder, ne serait-ce que pour savoir si l'homme l'autorisait à l'enlever. Il toucha l'objet, les souvenirs de la séance de la veille plein la tête. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Ça avait été génial. Purement génial. Et il ne pensait pas qu'au sexe en disant cela. Il rosit légèrement. Bon sang. S'il avait cru un jour qu'il aurait aimé la sensation d'un homme sur lui, d'un homme le caressant de cette façon, d'un homme le maculant de son sperme. Il eut un frisson et son sexe emprisonné tressaillit dans sa prison.

« Finalement, te garder n'est pas une mauvaise idée, » murmura-t-il à la cage tout en remontant son caleçon.

Il s'étudia une nouvelle fois dans la glace. Oui, il avait adoré ce qui s'était passé entre Severus et lui hier soir, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire plus que cela pour le moment. L'image de Severus, nu, en plein orgasme, le frappa. Severus. Pas Snape. Severus était son Dom, son maître BDSM, celui qui lui apprenait cette façon de vivre, celui qui le faisait se sentir bien, qui était là pour lui, qui savait ce qui était bien pour lui et à qui il voulait offrir sa soumission... avant de lui offrir son corps de façon pleine et entière. Car, en toute objectivité, Harry était persuadé que c'était ce qui arriverait un jour un l'autre.

Il sourit à son reflet. Il se sentait bien, comme réconcilié avec lui-même. Oui, ses amis sorciers ne s'étaient pas manifestés, oui, ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier lui pesait, mais ici, avec Severus et ses amis Moldus, il était à sa place. Il comprenait ce que Severus voulait dire en parlant de Dom ou de sub qui avaient besoin de cela pour décompresser. Il était pareil.

« Merci, Monsieur, » murmura-t-il dans la pièce vide.

Il quitta la salle de bains. Son Dom allait bientôt se lever et Harry n'oubliait pas ses obligations envers lui. Pendant tout le temps de son séjour ici, il était à son service et aujourd'hui, il en fut véritablement heureux et fier. Il ferait tout pour que Severus soit content de lui.

Si Severus fut surpris de voir Harry agenouillé à côté de son lit en se réveillant, il n'en dit rien. Il caressa longuement les cheveux en bataille avant d'ouvrir ses draps et d'inviter d'un geste de la main Harry à venir s'allonger à ses côtés. Harry s'y glissa avec bonheur.

« N'en prends pas l'habitude, Pup, c'est exceptionnel. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » en ronronna presque le Survivant qui apprécia la chaleur et l'instant à sa juste valeur. « Pourquoi cet honneur ? »

« Parce que j'en avais envie. Et aussi pour discuter avec toi. Tu as aimé, hier ? »

Les yeux brillants de joie de Harry furent une réponse des plus claires.

« Oh oui. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. Tu as bien avancé dans tes devoirs ? »

Harry grommela.

« Mouais. Ils m'en ont donné des tonnes ! »

« Non, c'est toi qui a accumulé du retard. La semaine prochaine, pendant les vacances, nous attaquerons tes révisions en potion. »

« Oh, Merlin, » gémit Harry qui aurait largement préféré que la discussion ne prenne pas la direction de ses devoirs mais perdure sur le chemin du BDSM.

« Harry, si tu veux, aujourd'hui et demain tu pourrais aller faire tes courses de Noël. Les vacances ont débuté et Noël est dans cinq jours. »

Comme il le prévoyait, le garçon se crispa dans ses bras.

« Mes courses ? Je... je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire comme courses, Monsieur. »

La voix peinée du jeune Potter fit mal à l'homme plus âgé. Lui aussi avait vécu dans la solitude, il savait quels dégâts elle pouvait occasionner quand elle n'était pas désirée.

« Pup, tu as sûrement des tas de cadeaux à faire, au contraire. J'en suis persuadé. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Oui, sûrement. Mais je ne suis même pas sûr que mes amis les ouvriront... »

« Harry, » soupira Severus. « Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste. »

« Personne ne m'a appelé, Monsieur, » fit Harry en redressant son visage vers lui. « Ça fait quatre jours que j'ai pété mon câble et pas un seul d'entre eux n'a tenté de prendre de mes nouvelles. »

« Peut-être qu'ils attendaient que ce soit les vacances. Peut-être aussi qu'ils avaient besoin de temps. »

Harry ne dit rien mais se calfeutra un peu plus contre Severus. Ce dernier referma ses bras autour de lui plus fermement et lui caressa le dos.

« J'ai pas envie d'aller au Chemin de Traverse... » murmura Harry.

« Tu peux faire tes courses dans le Londres moldu. Ça devrait plaire aux Weasley. Je sais que c'est le week-end et que les magasins vont être pleins, mais ce serait aussi l'occasion pour toi de voir Dorian, Will ou Alex. Et ainsi de voir ce qui leur plaît, à eux aussi, » proposa Severus.

« C'est vrai, » fit pensivement Harry. « Je pourrais leur offrir un petit truc, ils ont été super sympas avec moi. Ce sont mes amis, désormais. »

« C'est certain, » dit Severus.

« Monsieur... et vous, vous serez où, pour Noël ? »

« Comment cela ? » s'étonna Severus, ce d'autant plus que la peine s'était faite douleur dans la voix de son jeune soumis. « Je serais ici, évidemment ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais excusé auprès de Minerva, je n'irai pas à Poudlard pendant les fêtes. »

Harry cala sa tête contre le torse de l'homme.

« Ah, oui. Bien. Et... Et vous préférez que je parte quand ? Le 24 ou le 25 au matin ? Je dois retourner au Square puisque je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard ? »

Severus eut un moment d'arrêt avant de fermer les yeux en soupirant. Par Merlin, que le chemin était long. Il prit le garçon par les épaules et le recula un peu.

« Pup, je crois que tu n'as pas tout compris. Tu seras avec moi, ici, pour les vacances et les fêtes de Noël. Pour le jour de l'An, j'hésite encore et peut-être que tu seras aussi invité par des amis. »

Le regard infiniment triste de Harry lui fit mal au cœur. Pourquoi ce satané gosse lui faisait ressentir autant d'émotions et surtout, aussi intenses ? Il n'avait pas connu cela avec ses autres soumis, et s'il voulait être tout à fait honnête, n'avait pas été aussi doux avec eux. Harry était différent... sans doute parce qu'il le connaissait depuis longtemps.

« Vous voulez que je serve à table ? »

« Harry... Non, tu seras à table avec nous. Tu seras à la fois hôte et invité, » soupira Severus, dépité.

L'éclair de surprise dans les yeux verts fut aussitôt suivi par de la joie.

« Vous voulez dire que vous voulez de moi pour Noël ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, Pup. »

Harry lui sourit et se recolla contre lui.

« Vous avez dit ''nous'', vous avez des invités, Monsieur ? »

« Il s'avère que oui. Dont certains que tu connais. »

« Qui cela ? »

« Dorian et Alex seront là. »

Harry redressa la tête, le bonheur inscrit sur ses traits.

« Ils seront là ? »

« Oui, pour le 24. Le 25 nous serons juste tous les deux. »

« Yes ! »

« Content de voir que cela te plaise à ce point, » se moqua Severus.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« C'est cela, c'est cela. Allez, il faut se lever, » dit Severus tout en prenant Harry en peu plus contre lui.

« Si vous me collez comme ça, on est pas prêts de se lever, » le taquina le jeune homme.

« Insolent petit sub, » sourit Severus.

D'un mouvement habile de hanche, il se retourna et plaqua Harry contre le matelas, allongé sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur les cuisses du garçon.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Il tâta franchement le bas de jogging qu'avait passé Harry et, sans sommation, l'abaissa ainsi que le caleçon, révélant la cage.

« Oh, tu continues de la porter ? »

Sa main caressa l'objet ainsi que les parties intimes à porté de main. Harry haleta mais ne bougea pas.

« Oui, Monsieur. Je ne savais pas si vous vouliez que je l'ôte. »

« Hum, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu la gardes jusque vers Noël. Tu pourras l'enlever à ce moment-là, » répondit Severus sans cesser ses attouchements.

« Bien, Monsieur » dit Harry en serrant les dents, son sexe souhaitant se dresser sans le pouvoir.

Severus souleva le t-shirt du garçon et caressa le torse de son autre main.

« C'est agréable de pouvoir jouer un peu avec toi de bon matin. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

La main de Severus toucha le cou et le collier de cuir qui l'enserrait.

« Très agréable de t'avoir ainsi à disposition. Je pense que je vais vraiment apprécier ces congés. »

« Je ferai tout mon possible pour qu'ils vous soient agréables, Monsieur, » dit Harry.

Severus eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Comme c'est plaisant de l'entendre. C'est très bien, Pup, mais n'espère pas non plus que je sois aussi indulgent et, comment disais-tu déjà, hier ? Excitant, chaud et bon ? Uniquement grâce à tes belles paroles. »

« Oui, Monsieur, mais je suis sincère, Monsieur. »

« J'y compte bien. »

Severus se redressa soudainement et tendit sa main pour aider Harry à se relever. Il le prit ensuite debout contre lui et lui pelota les fesses, sous le caleçon.

« J'ai beaucoup d'espérances te concernant, mon garçon. »

« Je tenterai de ne pas vous décevoir. »

« Là encore, j'y compte bien, » murmura Severus en plongeant son nez dans le cou de son soumis.

Il le huma profondément. Harry sentait bon. Ses mains parcoururent le corps qu'il enserrait. Il était tendre, chaud, si jeune, disponible et appétissant. Quant à son petit discours, Severus en était enchanté. Harry était tellement réceptif. Il avait plus que hâte que la première période s'achève et qu'ils signent leur deuxième contrat. Il voulait pousser Harry dans ses limites et le faire céder au sujet du sexe. De toute façon, si Harry voulait poursuivre dans la voie du BDSM, il allait devoir céder, peu de Dom masculins, voire aucun, ne voudraient d'un sub qui refuserait cette partie-là de la relation. Et puis, inutile de se mentir, lui-même avait envie de plus le concernant.

« Allez, allons déjeuner, » s'obligea-t-il à dire tout en relâchant le jeune homme.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry parcourait les rues de Londres en compagnie d'Alex et de Will. Dorian n'avait pas pu se joindre à eux. La ville était plus qu'animée et Harry, une fois encore, se sentait à l'aise parmi cette foule moldue. Personne pour le reconnaître ou l'enquiquiner, c'était la vraie liberté. Les trois jeunes hommes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans une galerie commerciale et avaient arpenté les différentes boutiques.

« Alors, tu en es où de tes courses, bébé ? »

« J'ai presque fini, » répondit Harry sans relever le terme employé par Will.

Cela faisait belle lurette qu'il avait cessé de protester face au sobriquet utilisé régulièrement par les trois autres. Il était le benjamin de la bande, après tout.

« J'ai pour Hermione, Ron et ses parents ainsi que pour ses frères et sa sœur. J'ai pris aussi pour mon filleul même si je ne le verrai pas pour les fêtes. Il est parti avec sa grand-mère en Europe pour plusieurs mois. »

« Tu as pris pour tes amis, rien pour tes parents. Tu avais déjà tout acheté ? » voulut savoir Alex.

Harry eut un coup au cœur face à la question.

« Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an. »

« Merde ! Pardon, Harry, je l'ignorais ! » s'excusa aussitôt Alex.

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

« Et... et tu n'as aucune autre famille ? »

« J'ai juste Teddy. Et la famille de Ron. Même si... »

La tristesse envahit une nouvelle fois Harry.

« Allez, bébé, raconte-nous tout. »

« Depuis que j'ai rompu avec Ginny, nos relations ne sont pas au beau fixe. Sans compter que Molly a encore beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de Fred. Accident l'année dernière. Ils ne m'ont pas invité cette année pour Noël et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de mes amis depuis que j'ai été renvoyé. »

Will passa son bras par-dessus l'épaule du garçon.

« Allez, t'en fait pas. Ils reviendront vers toi. Et au pire, tu nous as nous, maintenant ! »

« Lewis et moi, on sera chez Maître Severus pour le réveillon de Noël, » renchérit Alex.

« Et toi, Will ? »

« Oh, moi, je passe Noël au Pays de Galles, avec ma famille. La barbe. »

Alex ricana.

« Toujours pas au courant de ton penchant pour la gent masculine ? » se moqua-t-il.

Will leva les yeux au ciel.

« Disons qu'ils font toujours autant la sourde oreille, plutôt. J'te jure, je ne tiendrais pas autant à mon célibat, je dirais : vivement que j'ai un mec pour me pointer avec lui là-bas ! »

Harry et Alex se mirent à rire de concert. Will et son célibat ! Il le mettait en avant au moins une fois par jour, arguant qu'il ne voulait pas, à vingt-quatre ans, se caser à la différence de Dorian et Alex.

« Mais pour le jour de l'An, je reviens à Londres ! Le club organise une fête, comme chaque année, et il est hors de question que je la rate. Et vous ? »

« Lewis travaille le 31, il ne voudra jamais que j'aille au club sans lui et je n'en ai pas envie non plus, » répondit aussitôt Alex. « Harry ? »

« Euh, je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au club sans Maître Severus non plus et comme je suis toujours plus ou moins consigné chez lui, je ne sais même pas si j'aurai le droit de sortir. »

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de Maître Severus, vous n'auriez pas une idée de cadeau ? Je voudrais lui faire offrir quelque chose pour Noël. »

« Offre-lui donc une bonne pipe ! » rigola Will.

Harry rougit furieusement et regarda autour de lui afin de voir si quelqu'un avait entendu.

« Will ! Je suis sérieux ! »

« Mais moi aussi ! »

« Will, Harry n'en est pas encore à ce stade, » tempéra Alex.

« Pff, t'es pas drôle, bébé, il faudra bien que tu te dévergondes un peu ! Tu rates le meilleur, sérieux. »

« Will... »

« D'accord, d'accord... Alors, pour Maître Severus... Oh, je sais, un nouveau martinet ? Un gode ou une panoplie de plugs ? J'en ai vus de toute beauté à la boutique d'Ashley... Quoique, ce sera plus toi qui en profiterais, pas vrai ? »

« Will ! Merde ! » s'écria Harry.

« Will, tu ne fais que nous dire ce que tu aimerais, toi, » renchérit Alex.

« Quoi ? » se marra le jeune homme. « Je suis une salope, vous le saviez pas encore ? »

« Si, pas de doute, » soupira Harry.

« T'inquiète, beauté, une fois que tu y auras goûté, je suis sûr que tu en deviendras une, toi aussi. »

« Dans tes rêves ! » répondit Harry en lui donnant un coup de coude amical dans les côtes.

« Ouaip', sûrement, mais bon, c'est pas comme si je pouvais jouer avec toi, pas vrai ? En tout cas, c'est pas les Doms du club qui se plaignent de mon cul ! »

« Non, mais tu vas finir par tous les épuiser si tu continues ! » fit Alex.

Harry se mit à rire, alors qu'Alex taquinait Will encore une fois. Il était heureux. C'était le genre de plaisanteries qu'il n'avait jamais faites auparavant et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le faire avec Ron ou ses autres amis sorciers. Avec eux, avec les sorciers, il était toujours obligé de se contrôler, de faire attention. La pression était toujours sur ses épaules, ou tout du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il le vivait. Pas ici, pas avec les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Toutefois, les paroles de Will restèrent dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Bientôt, Severus et lui signeraient leur deuxième contrat et Harry savait pertinemment que cette fois, il serait bien obligé de faire plus que simplement laisser son maître se frotter contre lui pour le satisfaire. Il appréhendait ce moment, mais, alors qu'ils sortaient dans les rues et que les premiers flocons de neige tombaient sur eux, les faisant crier de joie, Harry sentit qu'autre chose accompagnait désormais sa crainte : l'envie.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … ...**

* * *

 **NDA** : Petite pause pub personnelle : si l'envie vous prend de me lire dans une histoire originale, ma nouvelle sur le thème de l'hiver, publiée chez MIX Editions en l'excellente compagnie de quatre autres camarades et amies auteurs – Cha Raev, Barjy L, Nathdawn et Shade Bow – dans le recueil intitulé _« Fées d'hivers »_ est désormais disponible en version e-book ou papier dans toutes les boutiques, librairies et médias (dont Amazo*, la FN*C et autres)


	4. Arthur Ashe

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi (Gloire aux tourteaux !)**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : BDSM**

 **NDA : Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander mon rythme de publication. Pour la première fois depuis que j'écris une fiction à chapitres, je ne sais pas ^^ J'écris et poste au fur et à mesure. Donc je ne sais pas mon rythme de parution, ce d'autant que ma vie réelle est plutôt surchargée et que cela devient quelque peu compliqué pour moi. Une chose est sûre, je sais où je vais, donc pas de danger, cette fiction sera terminée.**

 **Je peux aussi déjà vous annoncer que la partie 10 est pratiquement faite, et que je pense en écrire encore deux autres pour finir cette histoire.**

 **Pour celles/ceux qui me suivent sur les réseaux sociaux, cette partie 4 est le chapitre qui a vu mes bêtas se déchaîner. Vous verrez pourquoi et comprendrez aussi certaines images de crustacés postées sur mon mur ^^''**

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 4**

 **.**

 _"Le véritable héroïsme est remarquablement sobre, pas du tout dramatique. Il ne réside pas dans l'envie de dépasser les autres à tout prix, mais dans l'envie de servir les autres à tout prix."_ \- Arthur Ashe

* * *

Lorsque la chouette tapa du bec à la fenêtre du salon, Harry ne l'entendit même pas, plongé qu'il était dans ses révisions. Ce ne fut que lorsque Severus ouvrit la vitre et qu'un vent froid souleva son parchemin tout en lui glaçant la nuque qu'il le réalisa et leva le nez.

Severus détacha la lettre de la patte de l'animal et déroula le parchemin en fronçant les sourcils.

« De mauvaises nouvelles, Monsieur ? »

« Non, Pup, » répondit distraitement Severus à Harry qui eut un petit sourire surpris, bien qu'heureux.

Il ne l'aurait avoué que sous la torture, ou si son Dom l'exigeait un jour, mais il avait fini par aimer quand Severus l'appelait ainsi. C'était devenu une véritable marque d'affection pour lui. Or, de l'affection, des mots doux ou des surnoms gentils, Harry n'en avait pour ainsi dire jamais eus.

« En fait, » continua Severus sans lever les yeux de sa lettre. « Ce que je suis en train de lire te concerne directement. »

« Moi ? » fit Harry en se redressant.

Il avança jusqu'à se trouver à côté de Severus et tenta de lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Dis-donc, file de là ! » le houspilla de suite Severus en abaissant sa missive.

« Eh ! Mais vous aviez dit que c'était pour moi ! »

Un coup de parchemin le toucha au nez.

« J'ai dit que cela te concernait, pas qu'elle t'était destinée ! Écoute donc ce qu'on te dit et ne comprends pas tout de travers ! C'est bien ton éternel problème, Potter ! »

Harry fit la tête, peu heureux de se faire sermonner de la sorte. Severus reprit sa lecture, cachant son sourire derrière la lettre.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Harry. « Ça parle de quoi ? »

« Harry, si tu ne veux pas dormir sur le ventre cette nuit, je te conseille fortement de calmer ton langage. »

Un regard sombre apparut derrière le parchemin, foudroyant le jeune homme sur place.

« Non, ne prends pas ce petit air lubrique, ce dont je viens de te menacer n'aura aucun débouché érotique si tu persévères. »

Harry soupira et perdit l'air rêveur qu'il venait de prendre.

« C'est dommage, Monsieur. L'idée d'une petite fessée était pourtant bien agréable. »

« Je ne te parlais pas d'une simple fessée, Pup ! » aboya Severus. « Mais du fait de ne pas pouvoir t'allonger sur tes jolies petites fesses de toute la nuit ! »

Harry dévisagea Severus, un petit sourire toujours en coin.

« Quoi ? » grommela Severus.

« Vous trouvez mes fesses petites et jolies ? »

Un deuxième coup de parchemin l'atteignit cette fois sur le crâne, le faisant rire.

« Insolent sub ! » fit Severus, lui aussi avec un sourire.

Il retourna à la lecture de sa lettre avant de la plier soigneusement. Il ne dit cependant rien, préférant se délecter de la vision de Harry qui se retenait difficilement de trépigner d'impatience.

« C'est une lettre du professeur McGonagall. »

Le visage de Harry s'affaissa aussitôt.

« Ah... »

« Quel entrain, c'est bouleversant, » se moqua Severus.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il allait pour retourner vers la table du salon, couverte de livres scolaires, quand Severus le retint d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Pup, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. C'est juste que je me disais que peut-être... Enfin c'est pas grave, là si c'est juste McGo qui vous fait un rapport sur mes dernières notes ou qui vous demande comment je me comporte avec vous ou si on s'est pas encore entre-tués, ça m'intéresse pas spécialement et c'est pas important. »

« Je n'aime pas ceci du tout, jeune homme ! »

La voix sèche de Severus claqua dans la pièce et Harry redressa le nez, ainsi que le dos, étonné. Il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il avait bien pu dire d'aussi répréhensible mais _a priori_ , Severus n'était pas enchanté de ses dernières paroles. Il cligna des yeux, cette fois clairement désemparé. Severus soupira et lui caressa la joue. Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau, Severus sentit Harry se détendre, comme à chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Harry était si avide de contact physique, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Quant à ce regard vert perdu, un peu triste, à chaque fois il lui remuait les tripes.

« Déjà, c'est professeur McGonagall. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » acquiesça Harry rapidement.

« Ensuite, si effectivement Minerva m'écrivait uniquement pour cela, ce serait quand même important et ça devrait t'intéresser. Parce que ça te concerne et que ça montre que des gens s'intéressent à toi, à ce que tu deviens, à ce qui se passe pour toi et veulent savoir si tu vas bien. Tu comprends ? »

Harry baissa le nez, l'abattement lisible dans ses gestes.

« C'est cela, le souci, Pup ? C'est parce qu'il s'agit de Minerva, et pas de tes amis ? »

Harry hocha la tête sans répondre.

« Alors tu devrais être heureux d'apprendre que Minerva m'en parle également. »

Comme c'était prévisible, Harry redressa aussitôt son visage, attentif.

« En fait, en plus effectivement de ce que tu as mentionné, Minerva m'informe que les Weasley et Miss Granger ont pris contact avec elle. Tous pensaient que tu étais chez les Black, enfin, chez toi, à Londres et que, hum, tu boudais dans ton coin en attendant les vacances. Or, ils ont constaté que tu n'y étais pas et s'inquiètent à ton sujet. Grandement. »

Les yeux noirs le pénétrèrent.

« _A priori_ , Molly Weasley se fait du souci en ce qui concerne ton intégrité physique. »

« Hein ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Elle avait peur que tu aies attenté à ta vie ou, au mieux, fait une grosse bêtise. »

« Oh ! »

Severus posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Harry avant d'en reposer une sur la joue du garçon.

« Pourquoi pose-t-elle cette question, Harry ? Tu as déjà eu ce genre de pensées ? »

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent mais Severus fut soulagé de n'y lire que de la surprise.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non. J'étais mal et j'avais envie d'envoyer tout bouler mais pas... pas à ce point-là, Monsieur, je vous le promets. »

« Très bien. Et je suis heureux de t'entendre en parler au passé. »

Harry lui sourit et, consciemment ou non, appuya sa joue un peu plus fortement sur la paume de Severus qui eut un coup au cœur.

« Je me sens mieux depuis que je suis votre sub, Monsieur. »

Severus le caressa de son pouce, tendrement.

« Tu iras de mieux en mieux, je te le promets. Bien, pour en revenir aux Weasley, Minerva leur a indiqué que tu étais entre de bonnes mains, sans leur préciser lesquelles. Et elle te fait dire qu'il faudrait contacter le Terrier, par cheminette ou courrier. Pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas maintenant ? Vu l'heure, tu risques d'avoir quelqu'un chez eux. »

« Je peux utiliser votre cheminée ? »

« Bien évidemment. »

Harry se précipita plus qu'il n'alla vers la cheminée, s'empara de la poudre de cheminette et stoppa tout geste.

« Monsieur, ça marche même si vous n'êtes pas relié au Terrier ? »

« Je ne suis pas relié pour voyager, pour autant les appels sont toujours possibles. Mets simplement ta tête dans l'âtre. »

« Ils verront derrière moi ? »

« Non, pas si tu mets simplement ta tête, » répéta Severus.

Harry acquiesça puis jeta la poudre verte dans la cheminée. Il se mit avec naturel à genoux, se pencha et plongea sa tête dans l'âtre en demandant le Terrier. Il eut une étrange sensation avant de se retrouver bientôt dans le salon des Weasley... du moins, une toute petite partie de lui.

« Allô ? Molly ? Arthur ? Ron ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

« Harryyyyy ! »

Harry sourit à l'entente de la voix de Molly qui surgit devant lui.

« Harry, mon chéri ! Comme je suis soulagée de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Où es-tu ? Tout le monde était terriblement inquiet, mon chéri ! Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle depuis ton expulsion, Minerva ne voulait rien nous dire, personne au Square Grimmaurd, et ce maudit Kreattur qui est introuvable ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui, Molly, je vais très bien. »

La femme fronça les sourcils.

« Enfin, disons que ça va mieux. »

« Où es-tu ? »

« Je… euh... Je me repose. »

« Certes, mon chéri, mais où ? » insista madame Weasley.

« Je suis... chez quelqu'un de confiance. »

Le silence s'ensuivit entre les deux.

« Harry, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me dire où tu es, mon chéri ? »

« Molly, je suis désolé, mais je ne préfère pas. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul et ici, je le peux. Ce n'est pas contre vous, je vous le promets, mais ici... ici je sais que je peux me ressourcer, être moi, faire le point sur tout ce qui m'est arrivé et... j'ai besoin de ça, besoin que ça reste secret, oui. »

« Bien, » abdiqua Molly, visiblement déçue. « Mais tu n'es pas seul, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas seul. »

« Et est-ce que cette personne, ou ces personnes, s'occupe bien de toi ? »

« Oui, très bien. Je vous assure, Molly, ne vous inquiétez pas.

« Bon... Puisque je n'ai pas le choix. Ron n'est pas là, ils sont partis avec Hermione et Ginny au Chemin de Traverse. Mais au plus tard tu les verras mercredi soir. »

Harry changea de position dans le salon, s'appuyant sur ses coudes en dandinant un peu des fesses. Il n'était pas très bien installé ainsi, le popotin en l'air, mais c'était la meilleure position pour que Molly ne voit rien en dehors de son visage.

« Mercredi ? »

« Eh bien, pour le réveillon ! Enfin, Harry, tu viens bien passer Noël avec nous ?! » s'exclama Molly.

« En fait... je ne savais pas si j'étais invité, » avoua Harry.

Molly lui donna le sentiment de s'effondrer.

« Harry ! Mais ! Mon chéri, comment as-tu pu croire que tu ne l'étais pas !? »

« Ben... vous savez... Comme on peut pas dire que ça se passe très bien en ce moment... »

« Harry... Quoi qu'il se passe, tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Et Ron et Hermione se font énormément de souci pour toi eux aussi. Je sais qu'ils ont passé beaucoup de temps juste tous les deux, je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, mais, les jeunes amoureux, parfois, sont un peu égoïstes... Quant à Ginny... » Molly soupira. « Je ne te cacherai pas que nous avons tous été très déçus lorsque tu as rompu avec elle, mais c'est ton choix et avec tout ce qui s'est passé, comment t'en vouloir ? Bref, cette maison est aussi la tienne, sois-en sûr. »

« Merci, Molly, » répondit Harry, ému.

« Alors tu arrives quand ? » reprit Molly avec un grand sourire.

Harry prit un air gêné.

« En fait, je suis déjà invité... »

« Mais... Mais, Harry... » balbutia Molly. « Tu ne peux pas ne pas venir ! »

« Molly... je suis désolé, mais j'ai déjà dit oui et... »

Harry se sentit mal. Il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à Molly Weasley, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver au Terrier, sans doute pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait la famille Weasley. Il ne se sentait pas prêt depuis ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle, pas assez sûr de ses nerfs. Le stress augmenta, inexorablement. Et si Ginny ou d'autres lui faisaient des réflexions et qu'il pétait encore un plomb ? Non, il était bien, là, loin du monde sorcier. Bien avec Severus, bien avec son Dom qui avait déjà organisé leur Noël. Il ne voulait pas annoncer à Severus qu'il ne resterait pas finalement avec lui. C'était comme une trahison. Eh puis... Oh, Merlin, comment s'avouer qu'il préférait rester avec Snape ?

Une main se posa sur son dos, le faisant sursauter. Elle se glissa sous son t-shirt, toucha sa peau nue. Elle était chaude, douce, rassurante alors qu'elle le caressait lentement. Harry ferma un bref instant ses yeux.

« Molly, je ne peux pas décommander. Et je n'en ai pas envie. Navré, vraiment, mais j'ai déjà tout prévu ici. »

Molly resta les bras ballants un instant, déconfite.

« Bien... Je ne te cacherai pas que je suis déçue, Harry. Mais je comprends, je comprends. Tu es vraiment bien là où tu es, alors ? »

« Oui. Je me repose, » fit Harry avec un maigre sourire.

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne nouvelle, alors. Harry... est-ce que je connais cette personne ? Tout va bien, tu es sûr ? »

« Je vous promets que je me sens bien mieux depuis que je suis là, avec lui. »

« Lui ? »

Harry se mordit les lèvres en se maudissant intérieurement. Dans le même temps, une deuxième main rejoignit la première sur son dos et, ensemble, chassèrent le stress qui menaçait de l'englober.

« Oui. Lui. Et non... Cette personne vous serait totalement étrangère, » fit Harry, se donnant ainsi bonne conscience de ne pas vraiment mentir. Après tout, le Severus Snape qui était avec lui était un parfait inconnu pour les autres sorciers.

« Oh... Mais... tu es sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance ? »

« Je lui confierai ma vie les yeux fermés.

Molly tiqua.

« Eh bien... c'est... étonnant, vraiment. »

Harry eut une inspiration bruyante.

« Harry ? Tu te sens bien, mon chéri ? »

« Oui... oui... c'est juste... hum, le chat qui m'a... euh.. passé sous le ventre et... Eh ! Euh... Je... Molly, je vais devoir vous laisser je crois... » fit Harry en se retenant de ne pas se mordre la lèvre.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, c'est juste ce... chat, qui n'arrête pas de me chatouiller et... et je pense que je dois vous laisser, Molly, »

« Harry, tu me sembles un peu rouge et essoufflé, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas de la fièvre ? »

« Oh, Merlin, » gémit Harry. « Non, Molly, je vous promets, mais là je dois _vraiment_ y aller... »

« Très bien, très bien. Bon, mais comment fait-on pour tes cadeaux ? Je sais aussi que Ron et Hermione t'ont écrit une lettre mais notre chouette est revenue avec le courrier. »

« Je... » Harry prit une grande inspiration, ses mains se cramponnant au tapis au sol. « Vous pouvez les envoyer à McGonagall, elle... Aie ! Pardon, pardon, je voulais dire le _professeur_ McGonagall, elle me les fera suivre. »

« Minerva sait donc où tu te trouves ? »

« Oui... Oui... » gémit Harry.

« Harry, tu devrais prendre ta température, mon chéri, parce que je ne trouve pas très bien, tu dois couver quelque chose. »

« Je... Vous savez quoi, Molly ? Je crois que vous avez raison et... Oh mon Dieu, oui, oui, c'est ça, je vais... je vais aller me coucher et me reposer, je dois être un peu malade, sûrement... Je vous laisse, Molly... »

« Je t'embrasse, mon chéri, prends soin de toi. Et dis-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? » fit Molly en se rapprochant.

Harry vit qu'elle cherchait à apercevoir ce qui était derrière lui, ce qui le fit quelque peu paniquer.

« Merci, Molly, je vous embrasse, au revoir ! »

« Au rev... »

Molly n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry avait déjà retiré sa tête de l'âtre et la laissait retomber sur ses mains.

« Oh mon Dieu, Monsieur ! »

« Alors comme ça on est fatigué, Pup ? C'est étrange car ce que je tiens dans ma main me semble en pleine forme. »

« Oh, Monsieur, Monsieur... C'est... Oh, oui... »

« C'est bon, Pup ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! »

« Pourtant tu n'as pas été très sage tout à l'heure, tu as été insolent, non ? »

« Oh... Je sais pas... Je sais plus... sûrement... C'est vous qui savez, Monsieur... Mais pitié, arrêtez pas, arrêtez pas ! »

« Oh, pauvre petit sub... Mais tu sais que tu dois être grondé d'abord, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu as été trèèès insolent avec moi, » fit Severus avant de faire courir sa langue sur les fesses rondes qu'il avait découvertes tout à l'heure.

« Oh, putain ! »

« Tsss, quel langage... Je pense qu'une petite séance de discipline pour le contrôler t'es nécessaire, grandement nécessaire. Tout comme pour t'apprendre la patience. Tu vas être patient, Pup, je vais te montrer comment. »

« Tout ce que vous voulez, Monsieur, tout ! » s'exclama Harry avant de crier alors que Snape reprenait ses délicieuses tortures.

 **… … …**

Harry était nerveux alors que leurs premiers invités arrivaient. La table était mise depuis longtemps, le souper du réveillon fin prêt et ses derniers petits-fours venaient juste d'être disposés sur le plateau. Il n'aurait pas dû être nerveux, pensa-t-il, d'autant qu'il connaissait presque tout le monde. Alex et Dorian étaient ses amis. Severus son Dom.

Non, c'était plus les autres invités, dont les trois autres Dom qui le stressaient.

Il connaissait déjà Damian. Il savait, pour l'avoir vu et aussi par les dires de Dorian, que l'homme était plutôt strict. Certes, tendre et aimant avec son soumis, mais il ne plaisantait pas avec la discipline et exigeait de son sub une soumission quasi constante en sa présence. La main possessive sur la nuque du jeune homme blond en était l'une des preuves, de même que les yeux bleus docilement baissés.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait réellement Lewis. Il l'avait aperçu au club avec Alex, sans qu'il ne lui parle ou que le Dom ne passe du temps avec les soumis. Il n'avait fait que discuter avec des amis, puis était venu chercher Alex pour rentrer chez eux. Harry savait qu'il était policier et que, d'après Alex, il était plutôt cool comme dominant, ne souhaitant qu'Alex ne se soumette à lui que pendant leurs séances ou parfois durant leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Quoiqu'Alex avait précisé que, de toute façon, toutes leurs scènes comportaient un moment de sexe. Harry avait d'abord été un peu gêné d'en savoir autant, avant de se dire qu'au contraire, il aimait cela. Ce genre de détail lui permettait d'avancer dans sa propre expérience en tant que sub.

Le troisième Dom était sans conteste celui qui impressionnait le plus Harry puisqu'il s'agissait d'Alan lui-même. Harry savait par les autres qu'il avait cinquante-deux ans, mais jamais il ne les lui aurait donnés. Il était grand, bien taillé, avait des yeux d'un bleu acier et des cheveux bruns grisonnant aux tempes. Néanmoins Harry n'avait pas pu trop le détailler. Tout en lui transpirait l'homme sûr de lui, dominateur. Il était aussi d'un tempérament calme, selon les dires. Et d'après ses amis, tous s'accordaient à dire qu'Alan était très strict. Pour tout et avec tout le monde. Les Doms devaient montrer patte blanche dans son club, surtout ceux qui n'étaient pas liés, et gare à l'inconscient qui ne respectait pas les règles. Les maîtres du donjon étaient aussi soigneusement sélectionnés. Alan était moins regardant s'agissant l'admission des subs. En revanche, il exigeait de ceux qu'il côtoyait une soumission totale et absolue. Severus avait d'ailleurs bien mis en garde Harry sur ce point. Qu'il ne s'avise pas de manquer de respect à ce Dom, ni de faire le moindre écart.

Aussi, ce fut à peine si Harry osa le regarder et lui dire bonjour. Lui qui ne craignait pas d'aller vers des inconnus en temps normal agissait de façon fort différente dans ce contexte et au milieu d'autres personnes pratiquant le mode de vie BDSM.

« Tiens, voici donc ton jeune protégé, Severus, » fit Alan après que Harry l'ait salué. « Bonjour, Harry, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Harry garda les yeux vissés sur le sol, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Un doigt placé sous son menton lui fit redresser la tête et plonger dans une mer d'eau glaciale.

« Oh, effectivement, il a de très beaux yeux. Tu as toujours eu bon goût en ce qui concerne tes subs, Severus. Celui-ci à l'air délicieux, vraiment. Quand sera-t-il prêt ? »

« Pas avant au moins deux mois avant de pouvoir être présenté, je le crains, » répondit Severus en venant derrière Harry.

Il posa une de ses mains sur les épaules du jeune sorcier. Harry s'en sentit infiniment soulagé. Alan était un vrai dominateur, pas de doute à avoir, et la présence de Severus à ses côtés le rassurait. Pourtant, il ne craignait rien avec Alan, c'était un bon Dom, tout le monde le disait. Pour autant, un nœud avait pris place dans son estomac à l'instant même où il avait croisé les yeux bleus. Alan le relâcha et retira sa veste qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Va donc me ranger ça, mon garçon. Pourquoi autant de temps, Severus ? Tu nous avais présenté les autres bien avant. »

Harry regarda de nouveau ses pieds, sans bouger, alors que la main de Severus caressait doucement son épaule. Pourquoi, en effet ? Est-ce qu'il était plus mauvais que les autres subs ? Severus craignait-il qu'il commette un impair et lui fasse honte ? D'ailleurs, qu'entendait Alan en parlant de le présenter ? Le présenter à qui et où ?

« Harry est particulier, » fit Severus.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » La main de Severus monta se poser sur la nuque du jeune homme, caressa la peau douce et la naissance des cheveux noirs. « Il a vécu des instants difficiles, il a besoin de plus d'attention que les autres et donc, de plus de temps. Sans oublier que son caractère n'est pas des plus faciles. »

Harry, qui avait tout d'abord était touché par les paroles plutôt gentilles de Severus, fit la moue. Moue qui, malheureusement, ne passa pas inaperçue auprès des deux autres.

« Ainsi nous avons notre petit caractère, Pet ? »

Harry tourna sa tête vers Severus, incertain.

« Réponds à Alan, Harry, » ordonna l'homme.

« J'ai un certain caractère, Monsieur, mais il n'est pas aussi difficile que le pense Sev... euh... »

Harry stoppa net. Merde. Il ne savait pas du tout comment nommer Severus ! Quand ils en parlaient entre subs, le ''Maître Severus'' sortait naturellement. Mais là ? C'était le réveillon de Noël, ces gens étaient leurs invités, et il y avait des soumis et des Doms, des couples. Severus lui avait même dit qu'un couple ''vanille'' serait présent, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore arrivé. Alors ?

« Tu as perdu ta langue, Pet ? Ou c'est ton insolence qui te laisse brusquement sans voix ? »

Harry tourna de nouveau la tête vers Alan, droit dans les yeux clairs.

« Mon insolence ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Un petit sourire en coin pinça les lèvres d'Alan.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Severus. Ce jeune chiot a encore besoin de discipline, mais il est prometteur. Et très appétissant, vraiment. »

Severus se mit à rire.

« Oh, même avec beaucoup d'entraînement, ce garçon ne sera jamais à ta convenance, mon ami. Bien trop d'effronterie ! »

Alan s'avança de nouveau vers Harry et fit courir sa main le long de la chemise du jeune homme.

« Pour une nuit, il devrait pouvoir faire l'affaire, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Alan, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ainsi que je fonctionne. Et Harry n'est pas encore prêt pour ce que tu as en tête. »

« Dommage, » fit le Dom en se reculant.

« Harry, va ranger les affaires d'Alan dans le bureau, et débarrasse nos autres invités de leurs vestes, veux-tu ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Harry, soulagé de l'échappatoire que lui offrait Severus.

Il décampa, purement et simplement, vers les deux couples qui discutaient un peu plus loin et prit également leurs manteaux. Alex l'accompagna jusque dans le bureau où Severus lui avait demandé de les ranger.

« Alors, Maître Alan t'a fait du rentre-dedans ? Je l'ai vu faire tout à l'heure, » murmura Alex à peine entré dans la pièce.

« Alex ! Je sais pas quoi faire ! Maître Severus ne m'a pas dit comment je devais l'appeler ce soir ! Et je sais pas non plus comment me comporter avec Alan ! »

« Maître Alan, Harry ! Ne l'appelle pas par son simple prénom ou tu auras les fesses qui piquent, crois-moi ! »

Harry se mordilla un ongle.

« Putain, je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi nerveux en présence d'un mec... enfin... rarement, on va dire. »

« Maître Alan donne ce sentiment à tout le monde la première fois, t'inquiète pas. Ça va bien se passer. Mais en général, quand un sub plaît à Maître Alan, il fait une séance avec lui. Je pense que tu vas y avoir droit. »

« Ça va pas ? Je suis avec Severus ! » s'écria Harry.

Alex le regarda avec des yeux de chouette.

« Comment ça, tu es avec Severus ? »

« Euh... » bafouilla Harry, surpris de sa propre réaction. « Non, enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis le sub de Maître Severus, on a un contrat. »

Alex haussa les épaules.

« Oui, mais Maître Severus peut très bien te donner pour une journée ou deux à Maître Alan. Je sais qu'il l'a fait avec Dorian. D'autant qu'il va te présenter aux Doms du club, alors là, je parie tout ce que tu veux qu'Alan voudra te tester avant cela. »

Harry se sentit pâlir. Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde et même, bien au contraire, l'inquiétait franchement.

« Quand tu dis donner... tu penses à quoi ? Pareil pour présenter aux Doms, tu veux dire quoi ? »

« Rien de dramatique, rassure-toi. C'est juste que tu seras présenté aux membres du club, comme membre officiel, toi aussi. Allez, fais pas cette tête ! Tous les Doms ne vont pas te sauter dessus ! Et Maître Severus ne les laisserait pas faire, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Ah, OK, » fit Harry, soulagé.

« Pup, je t'attends pour servir l'apéritif. »

Alex se retourna, dévoilant Severus derrière lui.

« Je vous laisse, sinon Lewis va commencer à ennuyer tous le monde avec ses dernières histoires drôles, il a un humour vraiment déplorable ! »

Là-dessus le jeune homme brun s'éclipsa, laissant Harry et Severus seuls.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? »

Le sus-nommé hésita à mentir dans un premier temps avant de se raviser. Severus était son Dom et exigeait de lui la vérité.

« Oui, Monsieur, plusieurs choses en réalité. »

« Je t'écoute, sois bref, nos invités attendent. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

« Déjà, comment je dois vous appeler avec les autres, Monsieur ? Vous m'avez dit qu'un couple vanille venait, donc je ne sais pas, et je ne sais pas non plus si on me parle de vous, comme tout à l'heure avec Al... Maître Alan. Ensuite, je ne comprends pas ce qu'à dit Maître Alan, ni Alex. C'est vrai que vous allez me donner pour une journée ou deux à un autre Dom ? Et c'est vrai que vous allez me montrer à tout le monde au club ? Comment ? Avec une scène ? Et les autres Doms, ils pourront en faire avec moi ? Mais ils feront quoi ? Parce que... » Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au possible. « Je suis pas sûr de vouloir ! En fait, non, je suis sûr que je ne le veux pas ! Je suis votre sub, et non, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, me donnez pas ! »

Severus passa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes afin de tenter de les discipliner, en vain.

« Harry, respire. Et quand tu as ce genre de questions qui me concernent directement, viens me voir moi, pas les autres subs. »

Harry le regarda et hocha lentement la tête.

« Bien. En ce qui concerne la façon de me nommer, c'est Monsieur quand tu t'adresses à moi. Avec les autres, je ne t'impose rien, tu peux m'appeler Maître Severus ou Severus. »

« Je peux vraiment ? »

Les yeux verts de Harry montraient un sentiment que Severus n'était sans doute pas prêt à voir : de la fierté. Ainsi qu'autre chose qu'il ne sut définir. Harry lui-même ne savait pas ce que son cœur lui dictait. Oui, il était heureux, fier et aussi intimidé, par certains côtés, de pouvoir appeler Snape simplement Severus. C'était... intime. En plus d'être valorisant, Harry éprouvait un sentiment de possession qu'il ne voulait pas admettre ressentir envers l'homme.

« Oui, tu le peux. Par contre, ne t'avise jamais d'utiliser le simple prénom d'Alan, c'est un privilège que seuls les Doms ou les vanilles possèdent. Même ici, même en présence de Carl, tu l'appelles Monsieur ou Maître. »

« Qui est Carl ? »

« Le mari d'Anastasia, le couple vanille qui est en retard... comme d'habitude. Bref, pour tes autres questions, nous aurons le temps d'en discuter plus avant durant les semaines qui viennent. Mais non, je ne te donnerai à aucun autre Dom tant que nous sommes sous contrat. »

Le sourire resplendissant de Harry le toucha en plein cœur. Par Merlin, pourquoi ce sourire, ces yeux heureux le touchaient de la sorte ? Severus chassa cette question d'un revers de main mental.

« Par contre, il est plus que possible qu'Alan souhaite te tester avant que je te présente au club et que tu en deviennes un membre. Il le fait de temps en temps, surtout avec un jeune sub dressé pour la première fois par un de ses Doms de confiance. C'est un honneur, pour toi comme pour moi, s'il le fait. »

Le sourire de Harry se ternit, ses yeux verts se remplirent d'angoisse.

« Mais... mais je suis votre sub ! »

« Oui, et tu le seras encore. Nous aviserons en temps et en heure, ne t'inquiète pas. Et n'oublie pas, Harry, j'ai pleine confiance à Alan. Alors tu dois me faire confiance sur ce point, toi aussi. Alan est un excellent Dom et tu auras toujours la protection de tes safe words. Toujours, Pup. »

Severus retourna à câliner les cheveux de Harry qui ferma un instant ses yeux sous les caresses.

« Ne sois pas inquiet, tout ira bien. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien, brave garçon. »

Le bruit de la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les sortit de leur douce torpeur.

« Va ouvrir, Harry, ce doit être Anastasia et Carl. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Effectivement, un couple se tenait sur le parvis de la porte. La femme poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant Harry.

« La petite souris ! Quelle plaisir de te revoir ! »

Harry resta un instant interloqué. Il ne réagit pas plus alors que la femme, Anastasia comme il se souvenait que Severus l'avait appelée, le prenait contre elle et lui claquait une énorme bise sur les joues. Alors qu'elle se reculait, Harry fut happé par deux yeux clairs rieurs. Un éclair de compréhension le prit.

« Vous... Vous êtes la femme qui... au club, et... »

« Oui ! c'est moi ! » s'exclama Anastasia. « Et voici mon mari, Carl. Je suis tellement contente que Severus ait repris un apprenti. Et toi, en plus, petite souris ! Tu l'aurais vu au club, chéri, il était à croquer, » termina-t-elle à l'intention de son époux qui sourit avec indulgence, tant à sa femme qu'à Harry.

« Je n'en doute pas, mon poussin, mais on pourrait peut-être rentrer, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Oh, oui, pardon, entrez, je vous en prie, » dit Harry précipitamment en se décalant.

Il referma la porte derrière le couple et tendit les mains.

« Je vous débarrasse de vos manteaux ? »

« Oh, tu es tellement chou. Oh ! Severus ! » s'écria la femme en écartant ses bras et en se précipitant dans ceux de Snape.

« Ani' ! Quel plaisir ! Toujours très en avance à ce que je vois, » la taquina Severus avec un fin sourire.

« C'est encore la faute de Carl ! Il n'avait pas fait le plein de la voiture et il y avait un monde fou sur les routes ! »

« Il faut bien que ce soit la faute de quelqu'un, » fit Carl à l'adresse de Harry qui lui sourit alors qu'il lui prenait son manteau.

Tous les convives se saluèrent les uns les autres. Harry continua d'étudier tous les invités. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le couple dit vanille se composait de la femme du club, qui était clairement une dominante. Pourtant, son époux, lui, n'était donc _a priori_ pas un sub. Harry ne se posa d'ailleurs pas longtemps la question quand il avisa que les autres Doms et lui se parlaient de façon très familière, y compris Alan que Carl appelait par son prénom.

Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de Dorian et Alex et discuta avec eux.

Il se sentait bien, serein. À sa place. Severus vint le rejoindre et là encore, le fait que le Dom passe un bras autour de ses épaules lui sembla terriblement naturel et logique.

« Alors, tu te sens bien, Harry ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Severus lui le rendit, sa main vint caresser sa joue.

« J'aime quand tes yeux pétillent ainsi, Pup. »

« Merci, Monsieur. C'est grâce à vous. »

Severus se mit à rire. Une vision encore fantasmagorique pour Harry.

« Allez, viens, nous allons chercher les apéritifs. Passez à table, mes amis, » fit l'homme d'ordinaire sombre et taciturne.

« Tu préfères que Dorian s'en charge avec Harry, Sev' ? » demanda Damian.

« Non, ça va aller pour le moment. Merci. »

Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur. Severus et Alan présidaient chacun un bout de table, Damian, Dorian, Alex et Lewis étaient d'un côté, Harry, Carl et Anastasia de l'autre. Bien qu'il soit du côté où il y avait le plus de place, Harry se rapprocha de Severus. De même, le maître de maison touchait régulièrement son soumis. Si le jeune homme ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, ce ne fut pas le cas d'un autre convive.

Harry était bien trop occupé à savourer les mets et l'ambiance générale. C'était tellement éloigné de son dernier Noël et de ceux de son enfance ! Seuls ceux passés chez les Weasley avaient été agréables bien que Harry savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que, cette année, il était bien mieux ici.

Severus lui avait pris ses cadeaux et ses lettres pour Noël, lui assurant qu'il se chargeait de les faire porter à leur destinataire respectif. Harry en avait été reconnaissant. Il ne savait pas si Snape avait réquisitionné les hiboux de Poudlard pour le faire, en passant par Minerva, mais lui ne se sentait pas le courage – ou du moins l'envie – d'aller jusqu'à la Poste sorcière du Chemin de Traverse. Toujours était-il que Severus était ensuite revenu avec une lettre de Ron et Hermione, celle-là même dont lui avait parlé madame Weasley et que devait avoir reçue entre temps le professeur McGonagall.

Harry s'était empressé de la lire. Ses amis demandaient après lui, s'inquiétaient, effectivement. Mais Harry avait aussi noté quelques reproches sous-jacents, sur son caractère, son esclandre avec Dennis. Et même si Ron lui disait qu'il était attendu au Terrier pour les fêtes, Harry n'avait pas regretté son choix. Ce d'autant plus que Severus l'avait emmené au septième ciel après son appel de cheminette. Harry était persuadé que cela avait été aussi une façon pour Snape de le féliciter pour son choix et pour ses propos avec Molly.

Un éclat de rire le fit revenir au présent. Alex était à moitié écroulé sur l'épaule de Lewis et riait toujours alors que son amant tentait de se retenir de faire de même.

« C'est pour quoi, ça ? » demanda curieusement Anastasia.

Lewis regarda Alex qui repartit aussitôt dans un fou-rire.

« C'est Alex qui a encore des idées mal placées, » répondit-il en se mettant à rire à son tour. « N'est-ce pas, chéri ? »

« Oh, purée, t'es glonflé ! » se rebella Alex en mettant une petite tape contre l'épaule sur laquelle il était toujours collé. « C'est toi qui l'as dit en premier ! »

« Dit quoi ? » redemanda Anastasia.

« Franchement, Ani', tu ne trouves pas que ce tourteau, avec ses jolis pinces est franchement indécent ? »

Anastasia cligna des yeux alors que toute la tablée regardait dorénavant le plateau de fruits de mer où subsistait encore un tourteau entier et des pinces.

« Hein ? » fit Harry, ne comprenant rien.

« Oh, chéri, toi tu es encore tellement innocent, » se moqua gentiment Lewis en le regardant tandis qu'Alex repartait dans un grand éclat de rire.

Lewis prit une pince de crabe et l'admira exagérément.

« Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait se servir de ces choses de façon tellement plus excitante. C'est étonnant que personne n'en ait eu encore l'idée. Fais voir, mon cœur ? »

« Arrête ! Lewis, non, ma chemise ! » s'écria Alex en rigolant toujours alors que Lewis approchait la pince de sa poitrine.

« Allez, avec un peu de mayo dans le nombril. Faut qu'on essaye ! »

« Arrête, nan, arrête ! » se mit à rire Alex en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, ainsi que les autres couples et les Doms. Lewis reposa la patte du tourteau et captura la nuque d'Alex pour l'entraîner dans un baiser. Harry, lui, resta un instant perplexe avant de rougir.

« Oh, ça y est, notre bébé adoré a compris, » se moqua gentiment Alex, enfin libéré du baiser de son amant.

« Tu n'as pas tenté l'expérience, Severus ? Pourtant il doit être adorable avec des bijoux aux tétons, ton garçon. »

Harry eut une brutale sensation de combustion instantanée face aux propos de Damian.

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi fétichiste que toi des tétons, » dit alors Dorian en se nichant contre Damian.

« Dis donc, toi, tu essayes d'être effronté, hum ? » susurra le Dom.

Dorian battit des cils.

« Qui, moi ? Je n'oserais pas, » dit-il d'une voix qui démontrait tout le contraire.

La main de Damian vint pincer les tétons du sub qui se mordit les lèvres.

« C'est ce que nous réglerons tout à l'heure, voyou. »

Harry baissa aussitôt les yeux, un peu gêné. Pourtant, il avait vu bien pire entre les deux hommes, mais là, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

« Non, mais sérieux, jamais ce genre de truc s'approchera de mes tétons ! » déclara alors d'une voix forte Carl à ses côtés, lui aussi en train de contempler les pinces du pauvre crustacé incriminé.

« Oh, chéri, tu n'es pas drôle ! »

« Drôle, si ! Mais ça, certainement pas ! Jamais ! » renchérit Carl. « Tu en penses quoi, toi, Harry ? »

Harry redressa la tête et sentit que ses joues gardaient toute leur belle couleur alors que tous le regardaient désormais.

« Ben, euh... à vrai dire je... pas de crabe, ça c'est sûr, » s'embrouilla-t-il.

« Ce ne sera de toute façon pas à Harry de décider. C'est sans doute ce que tu voulais dire, n'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? »

La voix de Alan envoya des frissons au jeune homme qui, instinctivement, se rapprocha de Severus et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de répondre au propriétaire du club.

« Je suppose, Monsieur. »

« Tu _supposes_ seulement ? »

Harry toucha son bracelet en cuir de sa main, nerveux. Les doigts de Severus se firent alors sentir sur sa cuisse, en une caresse réconfortante. Le garçon regarda cette fois son Dom droit dans les yeux, tombant directement dans les profondeurs sombres mais apaisantes

« Non. Ce que je voulais dire, Monsieur, c'est que Severus décidera de ce qui est bon pour moi. »

« Bon garçon, » fit Alan.

Les discussions reprirent, ainsi que le repas, comme si de rien n'était. Harry se détacha avec difficulté du regard de nuit. Il retourna à son assiette mais, avant cela, sa main descendit elle aussi sous la table et s'enroula autour des doigts de Severus. Ce dernier la lui serra un bref instant, avant de revenir sur la nappe blanche.

En dehors de cet aparté, rien ne pouvait laisser supposer que la grosse majorité des personnes autour de cette table jouaient dans le monde du BDSM. Enfin, c'était tout du moins ce qu'un observateur peu attentif ferait, pensa Harry. Celui qui regarderait de plus près verrait que trois jeunes hommes portaient autour de leur cou un lien, plus ou moins épais, en cuir et de couleur différente.

Harry étudia discrètement les deux autres subs et leurs invités.

Alex, si timide et réservé quand ils sortaient, était ici bien plus bavard, voire farfelu. Il riait, parlait beaucoup en la présence de son amant et néanmoins Dom qu'il taquinait souvent. Il était aussi continuellement collé à lui, quémandant un baiser ou une caresse.

C'était l'inverse avec Dorian. Le jeune blond était beaucoup plus discret quand Damian était à ses côtés, moins excentrique et causant. Harry remarqua également qu'il s'occupait continuellement de Damian. C'était lui qui lui proposait des mets, lui servait sa nourriture et ses boissons, veillant à ce que Damian ne manque jamais de rien sans qu'il ait besoin de demander quoi que ce soit. Dorian restait comme en retrait vis-à-vis de son Dom et ne mangeait qu'une fois ce dernier servi.

Harry réalisa vraiment ce que lui avait dit Severus. Damian était un Dom qui exigeait beaucoup de son soumis. Il voulait la soumission de ce dernier quasiment continuellement. Cela convenait à Dorian, c'était lisible sur ses traits. Il vivait pour Damian. À l'inverse, Lewis et Alex formaient avant tout un couple qui pratiquait aussi régulièrement des scènes de BDSM. Certes, ils s'étaient connus au club, mais leur relation avait rapidement pris une nature romantique en dehors de toute notion liée à ce mode de vie. Ils en avaient besoin, l'un comme l'autre, mais uniquement à des moments précis.

Le dernier couple était vanille. Là encore, c'était une surprise pour Harry, bien que Severus lui en ait parlé antérieurement. Il se demandait vraiment comment Carl pouvait vivre avec une femme qui était dominatrice avec d'autres individus.

Quant à Alan... Harry le regardait aussi furtivement que régulièrement. Nul doute qu'il était comme Damian. Sans doute même plus exigeant encore que Damian.

Alors que le dessert approchait, Anastasia leva subitement son verre d'eau gazeuse.

« Mes amis, j'ai une annonce à vous faire ! »

Un petit brouhaha curieux se fit avant que le silence ne gagne la tablée.

« Voilà... Carl et moi, on a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, » commença la jeune femme en regardant son époux. « Je suis enceinte. »

« Bravo ! »

« Félicitations ! »

Les éclats de voix enthousiastes s'élevèrent. Harry se joignit aux autres, sans trop comprendre pourquoi tous avaient l'air si enchanté. Il fallait dire que les joies de la maternité – enfin, paternité dans son cas - n'étaient pas du tout sa priorité, si elles le seraient jamais un jour. Anastasia se leva, ainsi que les autres convives et ils s'embrassèrent. Quand vint son tour, Harry s'aperçut que la jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux avant qu'elle ne lui plaque une nouvelle fois deux baisers sonores.

« Oh, petite souris, j'aurai bien aimé te voir pour ton introduction au club, mais ça ne va pas être possible. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Eh bien... » Anastasia regarda tout autour d'elle. « C'est aussi pour cette raison que je voulais vous l'annoncer ce soir. Je ne viendrai plus au club pendant un certain temps. Cela a été assez dur pour Carl et moi pour que je sois enfin enceinte. Je ne vais plus pouvoir m'occuper de scène, ni de sub durant au moins un an ou plus. »

« Je comprends, Ani', il n'y a pas de soucis. Du moins, en dehors de Peter, bien sûr. »

Harry retint sa langue. Il ne savait pas qui était Peter mais puisque c'était Alan qui venait de parler, il préférait ne pas se montrer trop curieux. Nul doute que le Dom prendrait cela pour de l'effronterie de sa part, encore une fois... or, il tenait un minimum à ses fesses.

« Je sais. Il faut qu'on en discute. Il a besoin de quelqu'un, je ne veux pas le laisser sans rien quand je mettrai un terme à notre contrat. »

Sub, comprit aussitôt le jeune sorcier. Peter était le sub sous contrat d'Anastasia.

« Nous allons y réfléchir, cela va de soi. Peter veut absolument une dominatrice ? » voulut savoir Severus.

« Il est pansexuel, donc peu importe le sexe tant que le Dom en question comble ses besoins. »

« Les garçons, allez en cuisine préparer la suite. Cette discussion ne vous regarde pas. »

À peine Alan avait-il fini sa phrase que Dorian et Alex étaient debout. Harry regarda d'abord Severus, sceptique.

« Va avec eux, Harry. Tu prépares le dessert, le champagne et tu mets aussi l'eau à chauffer pour le thé et le café. Allez, Pup. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » fit le garçon en consentant enfin à obéir.

Il rejoignit dans la cuisine les deux autres qui jacassaient déjà comme des pies, Alex assis sur la table et Dorian accolé contre le plan de travail.

« Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ! » le houspilla Dorian. « T'en a mis un temps ! »

« Eh, ça va, oui, ça fait à peine trente secondes que vous êtes là ! »

« Ce sera trente secondes de trop pour Maître Alan si tu n'y prends pas garde. »

« Alan est pas mon Dom, il a rien à me dire ! » déclara Harry, buté.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec surprise.

« Certes, mais c'est un Dom et le patron du club, » fit Alex.

« Ouais, et alors ? »

« Alors il n'aime pas quand les soumis de son club lui manquent de respect. »

« C'est bon, arrêtez votre cirque, je ne lui ai pas manqué de respect ! J'obéis d'abord à Severus, c'est tout. »

Alex et Dorian se dévisagèrent, dubitatifs.

« Sinon, pourquoi on a été virés ? » demanda Harry qui voulait changer de sujet.

« C'est parce que là ils discutent entre Dom, pour trouver un remplaçant pour Peter, » fit Dorian tout en piochant dans la corbeille de fruits et en prenant des grains de raisin.

« Eh ! Tu défais tout, là ! J'ai passé un quart d'heure à la faire cette fichue corbeille ! » s'écria Harry alors que la grappe chutait lourdement sur des litchis.

Dorian lui tira la langue avant de croquer un grain, narquois.

« Ils estiment que ça ne nous regarde pas, c'est pas à nous de décider qui va prendre la relève d'Ani'. D'un autre côté, je leur laisse bien cette merde-là, pas envie de m'en mêler. Du moins, officiellement, » continua le garçon blond, la bouche à moitié pleine de raisins.

« De toute façon, je pense qu'Ani' sait déjà à peu près qui elle veut pour Peter, ou qui elle ne veut pas, » renchérit Alex. « Tu paries sur qui, toi ? »

« Chais pas, » reprit Dorian. « Maître Andrew ne veut pas de nouveau sub avant la fin du printemps ou cet été, il l'a dit la dernière fois, il a trop de boulot. Alors à part faire des scènes et être maître du donjon régulièrement, il peut pas s'investir. Ensuite, parmi les Dom qui seraient pas mal pour Pete, j'en sais trop rien. P'tre Thomas ? »

« Thomas serait pas mal, ouais. Il joue souvent en ce moment, il doit sans doute avoir besoin de quelqu'un de régulier et il teste. »

« Hou, ça va être notre pain slut* qui va faire la gueule, » se gaussa Dorian.

« Hein ? » fit Harry, un peu perdu.

« Will, on parle de Will, » expliqua Dorian. « Il aime beaucoup jouer avec Maître Thomas, il est très doué avec le fouet et la canne, l'un des meilleurs. C'est assez dur d'en trouver un assez bon avec ces outils-là. »

« Il pourra continuer même avec un sub attitré, » remarqua Alex.

« Attends, on parle de Will, là. C'est pas juste des coups de fouet qu'il veut dans une scène, mais des bons coups de quéquette aussi. Voire s'il peut se prendre plusieurs bites et pas forcément les unes après les autres, c'est encore mieux ! »

Les deux autres subs se mirent à rire devant un Harry déconfit.

« C'est pas très sympa, ce que vous dites, » leur fit-il remarquer.

« Oh, Harry, on plaisante ! C'est lui-même qui reconnaît être une salope ! »

« C'est pas une raison ! » s'offusqua Harry.

« Harry, détends-toi, on dit rien de méchant, » fit Dorian, étonné. « Will est notre ami mais ça n'empêche pas de dire ce qu'il est dans le club ou ce qu'il aime. On le juge pas, je t'assure. Oh, d'ailleurs, il m'a dit que Maître Alan était en train d'accepter un nouveau Dom, un mec, il paraît que c'est une bombe rousse. »

Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que l'image d'une famille entière de rouquins s'inscrivait dans sa tête. Par Merlin, pourvu qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait l'idée de venir au club ! Pourvu qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit un Dom ! Quoi que... Le seul Weasley homme encore célibataire était plutôt du genre dompteur et attirant. Harry toussa encore une fois, histoire d'effacer la vision de Charlie en pantalon de cuir et une cravache à la main.

« Ça va, bébé ? » s'inquiéta Alex en le tapotant dans le dos.

« Ouais, merci, Alex, » couina Harry. « J'ai avalé de travers, c'est tout. »

« Enfin bref, ce sera p'tre pas un mec pour Pete, et les filles, je les connais pas, alors je peux rien dire, » reprit Dorian.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du plan de travail avant de grimacer et de descendre pour revenir simplement s'appuyer le bas du dos contre lui.

« Mais, » fit Harry en regardant le jeune homme se tortiller. « Ce Peter, il a pas son mot à dire ? Ce serait pas à lui de se choisir un autre Dom ? »

« Si, dans l'absolu, il pourrait. Mais c'est normal que ce soit Ani' qui lui en propose un puisqu'elle va rompre le contrat. Je la comprends, remarque, depuis le temps qu'elle et Carl courent les cliniques et les FIV, je suis content pour eux, » dit Alex d'une voix douce.

« Au fait, les gars, rien à voir mais : vous faites quoi pour le jour de l'An ? J'y pense comme on parlait de Will. On sera tous les deux au club, justement. Enfin, moi j'y serai avec Damian, évidemment. »

« Non, pas moi. Lewis est de garde et il refuse que j'y aille tout seul. Surtout ce jour-là, ça va être blindé de monde. »

« Harry ? »

« J'en sais rien, » répondit Harry en avisant que Dorian recommencer à gigoter. « Je suis invité par mes amis sorc... euh, mes amis de l'école, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'y aller. Et puis, je sais pas ce que Severus va m'autoriser à faire ou non. »

« Oh, je vois, » fit Alex. « T'as pas envie de les revoir à cause de ton expulsion ? »

« Ouais, c'est ça, » répondit Harry en baissant la tête, la main de nouveau sur son bracelet.

« T'en fait pas, si tu es tout seul p'tre que Maître Severus m'autorisera à venir te tenir compagnie ? »

« J'aimerai bien, » dit Harry avec un sourire.

« Putain ! » s'écria Dorian en se décollant du plan de travail.

« Sérieux, Dorian, c'est quoi ton problème depuis tout à l'heure ? T'as un bal... » commença Alex avant de s'arrêter brutalement et d'exploser de rire. « Oh merde ! C'est ça ? »

« Ouais ! » fit Dorian en se dandina. « C'était largement gérable, c'est un petit, mais là depuis deux minutes il arrête pas de le faire vibrer ! »

« Vibrer ? » répéta Harry, complètement paumé.

« Dorian a un plug dans le cul ! » explosa de rire Alex.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux alors que Dorian gémissait, les joues un peu roses mais pour une toute autre raison. Il se pencha sur la table en haletant.

« Oh, putain, il l'arrête pas là, c'est... oh, bordel, pile sur la prostate... merde ! » geignit Dorian. « Il faut que j'y aille, si ça se trouve c'est pour m'appeler. Putain, j'espère que c'est ça, sinon je vais pas tenir encore longtemps ! »

« C'est lequel ? » demanda Alex, curieux, alors que Harry se demandait s'il rêvait ou non.

« Celui... le nouveau dont je t'ai parlé, celui qui est recourbé, en boule... le masseur et... chiotte, je te jure que ça marche bien ! »

Dorian se redressa et, boitillant un peu, ouvrit la porte de la cuisine pour retourner dans le salon, les deux autres sur ses talons.

« Vous voyez, je vous avais dit qu'ils reviendraient sans qu'on ait besoin de se déplacer, » se vanta Damian.

Il prit la main de Dorian, l'attira contre lui et vint flatter les fesses rondes.

« Ça va, Pet ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » fit Dorian en se retenant visiblement de gémir.

« Seigneur, je crois que je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe, » soupira Carl tandis que sa femme lui tapotait l'avant-bras en un geste compatissant.

 **… … …**

Tous les invités étaient partis, en dehors d'Alan. Severus lui avait proposé un digestif devant la cheminée. Harry était épuisé et serait volontiers allé se coucher, mais par respect envers Severus, il n'osa pas s'éclipser. Après tout, si l'homme ou son invité ne voulaient pas de lui, il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils l'auraient congédié. Alan s'installa dans un fauteuil, Severus sur le canapé. Harry n'hésita pas longtemps avant de venir s'installer à côté du Maître des potions.

Ce dernier posa une main sur sa cuisse.

« Tu es content de ta soirée, Harry ? »

« Oui, très. C'était vraiment sympa. »

Severus hocha la tête, visiblement satisfait.

« Je te trouve bien coulant, Severus. »

Harry tourna son visage vers Alan qui les dévisageait, son verre de brandy à la main.

« Coulant ? »

La voix de Severus rappela à Harry son professeur honni.

« Oui, coulant. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... permissif avec un sub en formation. Ni aussi, tactile, dirons-nous. »

« Harry a des besoins particuliers que n'avaient pas mes autres subs, » déclara Severus. « Il est tout nouveau et nécessite de grandes attentions. »

« Vraiment ? C'est curieux, on ne dirait pas en le voyant. En fait, la première impression qu'il donne est plus celle qu'il nécessite une forte discipline plutôt que des attentions. Tu étais bien plus sévère et exigeant avec Dorian. Or, lui aussi, comme les autres que tu as formés, était nouveau dans le milieu. »

« Ce sont des reproches ? »

« Disons des constatations. Je suis étonné alors je m'interroge. Est-ce toi qui te ramollis ou lui qui est vraiment particulier, Severus ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, peu heureux de ce qu'il entendait. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour une petite chose fragile, n'avait tout autant pas l'envie que son Dom soit rabroué, mais avait encore moins envie qu'Alan ne le rabroue, lui.

« Je ne me ramollis pas, je m'adapte à mon sub. »

« C'est à lui de s'adapter avant tout, Severus. »

« Je ne veux pas le pousser trop vite. Harry est... particulier. »

« Faible ? »

« Je ne suis pas faible ! »

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de joues, maudissant sa vivacité. Les deux hommes le regardaient, Severus d'un œil noir et Alan moqueur.

« Eh bien, quelle démonstration, en effet. Me permets-tu, Severus ? »

Severus regarda Harry, ses yeux noirs impénétrables.

« Il n'est pas faible, juste... délicat. Ne l'oublie pas. Mais je t'en prie, fait. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, un nœud d'angoisse sourde au ventre.

« Au pied, Pet ! » claqua la voix d'Alan.

Harry sursauta, il se leva mais hésita, regardant Severus, sans savoir quoi faire. Est-ce que c'était un test ? Pourtant, Severus lui avait dit qu'il ne le donnerait pas ! Il ne voulait pas le décevoir, ni donner une mauvaise image de son Dom à un Maître comme Alan, mais ne voulait pas non plus être donné au-même Alan.

« Monsieur... » fit-il, sa main triturant son poignet sanglé de cuir.

« Tu me fais confiance, Pup ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Alors obéis à Alan, » claqua la voix sèche de Severus.

Le jeune sorcier eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle. Il baissa les yeux et s'avança lentement devant le fauteuil d'Alan. Là, avec toute la grâce dont il était capable, il s'agenouilla devant l'homme.

« Viens plus prêt. Juste là, à ma jambe, » commanda Alan.

Harry rectifia sa position afin de se tenir le plus près possible, son corps collé contre la jambe du Dom. Ce dernier passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs.

« Très doux. Enlève ta chemise. »

Harry obéit, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Il s'obligea à respirer lentement. Il ne risquait rien, après tout. Severus était là, en face de lui. Il n'était pas seul, Severus ne l'avait pas abandonné et il pouvait toujours utiliser ses safe words si ça allait trop loin. Il fit tomber sa chemise au sol tout en en profitant pour jeter un coup d'œil à Severus qui les regardait, imperturbable.

La main dans ses cheveux descendit le long de son dos, lui déclenchant des frissons. Il n'avait pourtant pas froid, la cheminée lui réchauffant doucement l'épiderme.

« Intéressant, » commenta Alan en continuant de faire glisser ses doigts sur le dos du garçon.

Il lui chatouilla le cou, son index retraçant le collier de cuir qui y était accroché. Les doigts redescendirent de l'autre côté, sur le torse quasiment dépourvu de pilosité, puis vinrent pincer l'un des tétons, faisait gémir Harry. Les doigts martyrisèrent un instant le bouton de chair, avant de reprendre leur course sur le bras de Harry, jusqu'à ses doigts. De la chair de poule recouvrit les membres du jeune sorcier.

« Effectivement. Tactile. Et réceptif. L'idée des pinces tétons était bonne, Severus, tu devrais en mettre sur ton garçon. »

« J'y avais déjà pensé. C'est prévu pour une prochaine séance. »

« Bien. Avec une telle sensibilité à ce niveau, » Alan revint sur les petits mamelons rosés et les enserra cette fois des deux mains, faisant pousser un petit cri à Harry. « Tu devrais vraiment pouvoir faire des choses intéressantes. »

Il libéra les tétons de Harry qui ferma les yeux en gémissant doucement. La poigne d'Alan fut de nouveau dans sa tignasse. Il lui redressa la tête et ordonna.

« Regarde-moi, Pet ! »

Aussitôt, Harry rouvrit ses yeux. Ceux d'Alan le scrutaient intensément.

« Je comprends ton maître quand il te nomme Pup. Tu as des yeux... magnifiques. Je ne parle pas seulement de leur couleur, mais de ce qu'on voit à travers eux. Tu seras un bon soumis, un joyau. Les Doms vont vouloir se l'arracher, Severus, si tu le domptes bien. »

« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, pour l'un comme l'autre », répondit la voix suave de Severus.

Alan relâcha la tête de Harry qui fixa immédiatement le sol, le cœur battant. Il entendit Alan boire une gorgée de sa liqueur, puis un doigt humide du liquide rougeoyant s'offrit à sa vue.

« Suce. »

Harry prit de nouveau une lente inspiration, se relaxa. Il devait plaire et satisfaire son Dom. Or, ce que voulait Severus était qu'il obéisse à cet homme. Cela seul devait compter. Il ouvrit la bouche et fit glisser sa langue sur l'index. Une tape sèche le frappa derrière la tête.

« J'ai dit : suce. Pas lèche. Recommence. »

Cette fois, deux doigts gouttant de brandy lui furent présentés. Harry ne se trompa pas, il ouvrit largement sa bouche et engloutit les deux doigts. Il déglutit, sa langue se planquant contre les intrus. La saveur du brandy l'envahit.

Et soudain, Harry se dévoua à sa tâche, l'esprit vide. Il faisait ce qu'il devait faire, plus rien d'autre ne venait le ronger. Seule la satisfaction de Maître Alan, et à travers elle celle de son Maître, importait. Il suça avec ferveur, s'étonnant lui-même de la facilité avec laquelle il le faisait.

« Bien, bon garçon, » le complimenta le Dom en lui caressant les cheveux de sa main libre. « Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu aimes faire plaisir. Or là, tu me fais très plaisir, Pet. À moi et à ton maître. Continue... encore... »

Harry savait que l'homme prenait son pied. Lui-même commençait à se sentir étroit dans son pantalon. Pourtant après encore quelques instants, les doigts lui furent retirés.

« C'est bien, bon garçon. Déshabille-toi. »

Harry se releva et se dévêtit entièrement, sans aucune hésitation. Nu, il se remit à genoux aux pieds d'Alan. Il attendit la caresse, mais rien ne vint. Alan recommença à parler à Severus, comme s'il n'existait pas.

Les minutes s'étiolèrent, lentement. Harry se sentait de plus en plus seul et fatigué. Il réalisa à cet instant que Severus le touchait très souvent. Jamais il ne l'avait laissé aussi longtemps dans une scène sans avoir la douceur de sa main sur lui. D'ailleurs, même quand ils n'étaient pas dans une scène, Severus le touchait régulièrement. Le contact de son maître, son maître légitime, son Dom lui manquait. Ce manque enfla dans sa poitrine, devenant douleur. Il gémit, sans même sans rendre compte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Pet ? »

Harry secoua la tête, sans parler. Il n'en avait pas reçu l'autorisation express.

« Regarde-moi. »

Il leva les yeux sur Alan, suppliant silencieusement.

« Il te manque quelque chose, peut-être ? »

Harry hocha la tête cette fois-ci.

« Je vois. Mais cela ne nous concerne pas. Severus et moi avons des tas de choses à nous dire, alors tu devras attendre. »

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à Severus, mais une main leste s'abattit sur sa joue.

« Je t'ai dit de me regarder, moi, pas de regarder Severus ! »

Les yeux verts, humides, se fixèrent de nouveau dans les bleus vifs.

« Tu n'es pas assez discipliné. Penses-tu que ton Maître est fier de toi, alors que je suis obligé de te punir ? »

Les lèvres de Harry tremblotèrent mais il ne détourna pas son regard, malgré l'envie qui lui montait à la gorge. Alan le prit par les épaules et le souleva afin de le poser sur ses genoux, à plat ventre et les fesses à l'air. Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Effectivement, des claques fermes s'abattirent sur ses fesses. Il ne dit rien, ne protesta pas. Après tout, il l'avait mérité, doublement, parce que Severus ne disait rien non plus. Cela voulait dire qu'il était d'accord. Il ne sut combien de fessées il reçut, il s'en moquait. La brûlure sur son postérieur n'était rien comparée à celle de son cœur. En fait, il en voulait plus. Plus pour expier ses erreurs vis-à-vis de Severus et de son comportement décevant.

« Penses-tu que cela suffit, Pet ? Réponds. »

« Non, Monsieur, j'en mérite encore, » bredouilla Harry.

Les fessées reprirent et Harry se mit brusquement à pleurer, à sa plus grande honte.

« Alan... »

La voix de Severus fit gémir Harry.

« ALAN ! »

« Je crois que ton Maître estime que tu es suffisamment puni. Tu en penses quoi, toi, Pet ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, » répondit Harry en hoquetant alors qu'il devait se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Je constate que tu es bien moins insolent que tout à l'heure, mon garçon. As-tu compris la leçon ? Severus est peut-être, sûrement même, un peu trop accommodant avec toi, mais ce ne sera pas le cas d'autres Doms. Dont moi. »

« Oui, Monsieur, j'ai compris, Monsieur, » répondit Harry alors que des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues.

« Tu peux retourner avec ton Maître, » fit Alan.

Harry marcha vers le canapé, la tête basse. Il joua un instant avec son bracelet avant de se retourner vers le fauteuil, sans regarder Alan.

« Mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Maître Severus est un bon maître, un bon Dom. J'ai confiance en lui et en son jugement. Je lui confie ma vie et tout ce qu'il veut de moi. C'est mon Maître. Vous, et les autres Dom, vous ne l'êtes pas. »

Il se retourna prestement vers Severus, avisa son demi-sourire et se précipita à ses côtés, contre son torse. Severus le serra contre lui et lui embrassa le dessus du crâne alors que Harry se remettait à pleurer doucement.

« C'est fini, Pup. »

« Je veux pas vous décevoir, Maître ! Je vous demande pardon ! »

« Tu ne m'as pas déçu, Puppy, » fit Severus en le câlinant. « Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir, Alan ? Quand je te disais qu'il était... »

« Fragile. »

« Délicat. »

« C'est un euphémisme, nous le savons tous les deux. »

Alan se leva à son tour et étreignit amicalement l'épaule de Severus.

« Rassure-toi également, Severus. Je te testais, c'est vrai, mais pas de la façon dont tu le penses. Tu agis bien avec lui et j'ai appris bien plus que tu ne l'imagines. Prends-soin de ton garçon, il a certainement encore beaucoup à panser. Pet, je ne te cacherai pas que je n'aime pas l'insolence dont tu fais preuve, mais tu n'es pas mon soumis, c'est exact. Ne t'avise cependant plus jamais de me parler sur ce ton en présence d'autres Dom en dehors de ton maître. Severus, quand il sera prêt, je souhaiterai, tout comme avec Dorian, pouvoir le tester. Il est, malgré ses travers, fort alléchant. »

Severus avisa le sourire d'Alan qui le surplombait.

« Très bien. Je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu veux dire, mais soit. Par contre, Harry n'est pas encore prêt et ne le sera pas de suite. Et même quand il le sera, il restera... »

« Fragile, j'en ai conscience. »

« Vulnérable. »

« Encore un euphémisme, mon ami. »

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**

* Pain Slut : terme souvent présent dans les romans BDSM anglais et difficilement traduisible, je trouve qu'il est tellement plus parlant dans la langue de Shakespeare ! En gros, c'est la salope adepte de la douleur. Et pour ceux/celles qui s'offusqueraient du terme _salope_ , pour avoir des amis gays, je peux vous assurer que certains l'utilisent en parlant d'eux-même sans le moindre état d'âme, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi moi j'en aurai ^^''


	5. Pierre Louÿs

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : BDSM**

 **NDA :** **L'auteur a l'immense bonheur de vous informer que cette fiction fera 15 chapitres et que 13 sont terminés, à l'écriture et à la bêta correction ! Danse de la joie ! Pour fêter ça, je poste _Puppy_ et _La voie de l'Oméga_ aujourd'hui.**

 **Oh, et, j'allais oublier : Attention, attaque de fluff dans ce chapitre ^^''**

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 5**

" _L'amour humain ne se distingue du rut stupide des animaux que par deux fonctions divines : la caresse et le baiser."_ \- Pierre Louÿs

* * *

Harry resta un long moment collé contre Severus. Il ne voulait pas se détacher de lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir de nouveau ce sentiment de l'avoir perdu. En y repensant, il se mit à frissonner. Un plaid fut aussitôt posé sur lui alors que Severus l'embrassait une nouvelle fois sur le sommet du crâne.

Le jeune sorcier ne voyait pas le plus âgé. L'aurait-il fait qu'il aurait sans doute été surpris, voire choqué. Severus n'avait plus rien de l'homme détendu qu'il avait côtoyé durant le repas. Il était redevenu Severus Snape, le professeur haït et craint, le Mangemort implacable et bras droit du Lord. Ses yeux étaient plus sombres que la nuit et son visage fermé, à des milliers de kilomètres des gestes tendres qu'il prodiguait au fils de son ancien ennemi.

« Calme-toi, Puppy, » marmonna-t-il.

Il détestait entendre Harry pleurer comme ça. Il haïssait cela. Et il se haïssait en retour. Tout comme il s'était haï le jour où il avait traité la mère du garçon de Sang-de-Bourbe. Décidément, il n'avait pas appris de ses erreurs. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dis non à Alan ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas empêché cette punition stupide !

C'était Harry qui avait dit ce que _lui_ aurait dû dire à Alan. Il était le Dom et Harry le sub. Quand bien même au club Alan régentait tout, ici, il était chez lui et personne n'avait à lui dire quoi faire avec son soumis. Son si vulnérable soumis. Severus recula sa tête contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux, la voix d'Alan résonnant encore dans son esprit.

 _Fragile_.

Pourtant, Alan n'avait pas tort. Severus connaissait l'homme depuis longtemps et si une chose était sûre, c'était qu'il ne faisait jamais ce genre de démonstration pour rien. La question était : pourquoi Alan l'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il voulu voir et que, selon lui, il avait effectivement vu ? Severus soupira. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment trop doux avec Harry ?

À peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il la chassa. Non, Harry était réellement différent de ses autres sub. Courageux, indéniablement, car il en fallait du courage pour devenir un soumis, et plus encore, _son_ soumis quand on connaissait leur passé commun. Mais il avait été brisé avant même d'avoir commencé. Il fallait en prendre soin et aujourd'hui, Severus savait avec certitude qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire correctement. De toute façon, Harry avait démontré qu'il ne voulait pas d'un autre Dom pour le moment. Il n'avait obéi à Alan que pour lui faire plaisir, il s'était offert, avait fait passer la volonté de son Dom avant la sienne, comme tout bon soumis se devait de le faire. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps gracile, abandonnant l'acariâtre Severus Snape pour redevenir le Dom dont Harry avait besoin, et que lui-même avait besoin d'être.

« Oh, Puppy, je suis tellement fier de toi. Mais tu aurais dû utiliser tes safe words, encore une fois. »

Harry redressa son nez, dévoilant son visage larmoyant. Ses yeux étaient comme les miroirs de son âme, si confiante, naïve parfois, mais si forte en même temps. Quand donc ce maudit Gryffondor cesserait-il de confondre courage et entêtement ? soupira intérieurement Severus. Lui non plus n'avait pas su arrêter Alan, mais il n'était pas un Gryffondor. Est-ce que cela l'excusait plus facilement ? Severus en doutait, d'un coup. Il reprochait au garçon son courage, mais sa propre vanité était bien pire, et tout aussi dangereuse.

« Je voulais que vous soyez fier de moi, Monsieur, que vous n'ayez pas honte. Je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, pas ce soir, pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. »

Severus caressa tendrement la joue de Harry qui ferma les yeux et prit la main de Severus dans la sienne, comme pour l'empêcher de l'enlever.

« Pup, ce n'est pas parce que tu utilises tes safe words que je ne serai plus fier de toi, ou que tu me décevras. Au contraire. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris. »

« Moi je pensais que c'était si important pour vous qu'Alan ne vous juge pas mal. En plus, il se trompe ! Vous êtes un très bon Dom ! »

« Tu ne connais que moi. »

« Non, j'en connais d'autre. Pas intimement, c'est vrai, mais ce que j'en vois me suffit. Je ne veux pas apprendre d'un autre Dom, Monsieur. J'ai confiance en vous. En vous seul. Et non, je n'aime pas ce qu'il a dit. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi il a dit tout ça ! »

« Moi de même. Tant pis, nous sommes sans doute trop fatigués pour le faire. Une chose est sûre, tu as rendu ton maître fier de toi, Puppy. Très fier. »

Les perles vertes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, éclatantes de joie.

« Merci, Monsieur. Vous êtes... quelqu'un de bien. Je veux dire, pas seulement un Dom bien, mais un homme bien. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Harry, » murmura Severus, regrettant une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir arrêté Alan plus tôt.

« Moi je le suis, » fit Harry sur le même ton.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, simplement éclairés par la lumière des flammes. Severus sentit quelque chose de chaud s'épanouir dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait même plus ce que c'était. Il finit par rompre le silence, voulant alléger l'atmosphère qui avait prit une teinte bien trop solennelle à son goût.

« Bientôt tu diras aussi que je suis un excellent professeur ? »

Harry eut un petit rire bref.

« Non, Monsieur, là je pense que vous en demandez un peu trop. Vous êtes et resterez un enseignant exécrable, j'en ai peur. »

« Insolent petit sub, » sourit Severus. « Mais c'est ainsi que je t'aime. »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, l'émerveillement.

« C'est comme cela que j'aime être. Je ne suis pas comme Dorian, Monsieur. Je ne veux pas d'un Dom comme Alan ou Damian. »

« Un Dom comme Lewis serait ce qui te conviendrait le mieux, j'en ai conscience. »

« Non, un Dom comme vous. »

Harry se recolla doucement contre le torse de Severus qui l'étreignit délicieusement. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'Alan avait cherché à faire, mais était certain que laisser un jour Harry à un autre Dom serait difficile. Oui, il était fragile et il ne voulait pas que quiconque le blesse. Le simple fait de le faire lui-même lui était déjà insupportable.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir gâché ton réveillon. »

« Gâché ? Monsieur, c'était l'un des meilleurs réveillons de ma vie ! »

« Même après ce qui vient de se passer ? »

La réponse de Harry fusa.

« Bien sûr ! En fait, je pense sincèrement que je méritais cette leçon. Les autres n'avaient cessé de me prévenir. Je savais que Maître Alan est sévère. Je savais qu'il n'aime pas que les subs, quel qu'ils soient, lui manquent de respect. Pourtant j'ai continué. Et quand vous m'avez demandé de lui obéir, je suis retombé dans mes anciens travers : je m'écoutais moi, pas vous, pas lui. C'était une erreur. »

« Moi aussi j'ai commis une erreur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il te punisse. J'estime que tu ne méritais pas cette punition et quand bien même tu en aurais nécessité une, c'était à moi de te la donner. »

« Vous m'aviez confié à lui, ça ne me choque pas qu'il m'ait puni à votre place, Monsieur. C'est juste que ça a été difficile parce que je ne voulais tellement pas que vous ayez honte de moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas eu honte de toi une seule seconde, Puppy. »

Severus sentit Harry sourire contre lui.

« Par contre, je ne regrette pas ce que je lui ai dit ensuite. Vous aviez arrêté le jeu, et j'étais sincère. C'est à vous que j'appartiens. Et si ça me convient, je ne vois pas pourquoi un autre Dom aurait à nous dire quoi que ce soit sur la façon dont vous m'entraînez. »

Severus embrassa de nouveau Harry sur la tête, le maintenant plus fort encore contre son torse.

« Tu fais la fierté de ton Maître, Harry. Et peut-être que c'était aussi une autre leçon d'Alan. Pour toi, et un rappel pour moi, sans aucun doute. Ça ne se reproduira pas. »

Harry réfléchit un instant.

« Monsieur, peut-être que ça se reproduira. Je veux dire, le fait que vous me confiez à un autre. C'est ce qu'il a demandé. »

« Un souhait, pas une injonction. »

« Je... je ne le refuse pas. Du moins, ce n'est pas un non définitif. Vous m'aviez dit que ce serait un honneur pour vous, et donc pour moi. »

« Non, je refuse de prendre ce risque », fit Severus, s'étonnant de sa subite possessivité.

Nul doute que ce qu'avait fait Alan l'avait véritablement ébranlé, pensa-t-il. Harry haussa quant à lui les épaules.

« Nous aviserons sur le moment, n'est-ce-pas, Monsieur ? »

« Que voilà des paroles pleines de sagesse. Où est passé le Harry Potter que je connaissais ? » ironisa Severus.

« Un monsieur habillé en noir l'a transformé, à ce qu'il paraît, » se moqua ledit Potter.

« Le monsieur en noir pense qu'il est temps que le jeune Harry Potter et lui-même aillent se coucher. »

Il redressa Harry qui se leva à contrecœur, pas le moins du monde gêné de sa nudité. Une fois ses vêtements ramassés, ils montèrent à l'étage jusque devant la porte de la chambre du plus jeune.

« Bon, eh bien bonne nuit, Monsieur. Et joyeux Noël, » fit Harry, subitement un brin timide.

Severus lui sourit, il s'approcha de lui et entoura sa nuque de la main.

« Joyeux Noël, Pup. »

Il se pencha afin de déposer un baiser sur la joue tendre d'un Harry surpris. Ils restèrent là, leurs deux corps se frôlant, sans qu'aucun des deux ne souhaite s'éloigner.

« Monsieur... je sais que vous aviez dit que c'était uniquement exceptionnel, ou si j'allais mal, mais... je ne vais pas mal, pourtant, j'aimerais... j'ai tellement envie et besoin d'être avec vous, Monsieur. Noël, c'est exceptionnel, non ? S'il vous plaît. »

Severus ferma les yeux. Lui aussi partageait cette envie. Mais était-ce raisonnable ? Il réfléchit rapidement. Après tout, Harry s'était bien comporté tous ces jours, notamment aujourd'hui. Cela méritait bien une petite récompense.

« Tu peux venir dormir avec moi, Puppy. Mais dans ce cas, j'attends une chose de toi. Sais-tu laquelle ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Viens. »

Severus se détacha du corps de Harry et s'en alla dans sa chambre, le garçon, _son_ garçon, sur les talons. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Severus se déshabilla alors que Harry attendait patiemment au pied du lit. L'homme se coucha, ouvrit les draps et tapota le matelas.

« Ici, Pup. »

Harry se précipita à ses côtés, allongé également. Severus fit glisser ses doigts sur le visage juvénile, retraça les lèvres pleines. Et dire que ces mêmes lèvres s'étaient refermées sur les doigts d'Alan ! Un obscur sentiment de jalousie l'envahit, comme lorsque l'autre Dom se faisait sucer. À cette pensée, une partie de l'anatomie de Severus s'érigea. Sauf que le jeune soumis n'était pas encore prêt à cela. Bientôt, très bientôt. Severus prit une lente inspiration alors qu'il caressait le cou et le collier de Harry.

« Tu es à moi. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Severus repoussa les draps, admirant le corps qui reposait sur son lit. Harry n'était pas très grand, fin, presque un peu trop mince. Sa poitrine se soulevait un peu trop rapidement alors que le regard sombre coulait sur lui.

« Allonge-toi sur le ventre. »

Aussitôt Harry se retourna, dévoilant ses fesses rebondies. Severus passa sa main dessus. Elles étaient encore un peu rouges et chaudes.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Remets-toi sur le dos, jambes écartées. »

Une fois encore, Harry obéit prestement. Severus l'admira un instant avant de s'allonger sur lui. Il respira l'odeur du garçon, s'en enivra pendant que ses mains caressaient les épaules rondes. Puis il l'embrassa, dans le cou, sur les clavicules, le torse, prit en bouche les petites tétons nacrés, faisant gémir Harry qui se cambra.

« Non, ne bouge pas, » ordonna Severus.

Harry stoppa immédiatement tout mouvement pendant que Severus reprenait sa course. L'homme se délectait de ce corps chaud, doux et entièrement offert. Il était sien. Il le dégusta comme il en avait envie, le léchant, le mordillant et le suçotant de toute part. Harry gémissait sourdement, lèvres pincées et poings serrés, tentant désespérément de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Il se laissait manipuler sans broncher, laissait son Dom faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Il sentait aussi la dureté du désir de Severus, sa légère humidité qui glissait sur ses cuisses.

Severus cessa ses taquineries buccales et revint vers le visage de Harry qui haletait désormais. Tout comme l'avait fait Alan un peu plus tôt, il lui présenta deux doigts.

« Suce-moi, Pup, lèche-moi. »

Aussitôt, Harry ouvrit sa bouche et engloutit les appendices. Il les suça, les téta avec ferveur, fit courir sa langue sur eux, les recouvrant de salive. Severus eut plusieurs frissons, savourant les sensations qui se répercutaient directement dans son sexe. Il s'assit sur les hanches de Harry et entreprit de se masturber en rythme avec son garçon qui l'avalait.

« Oui... Bon garçon... Très bon garçon. »

Sa main accéléra le rythme sur son membre, l'enserra avec plus de vigueur. Enfin, il jouit dans un râle rauque, aspergeant le ventre et la poitrine de Harry de sa semence. Ce dernier gémit et engloutit plus profondément les doigts de l'homme dans sa bouche.

Snape retira pourtant ses doigts, faisant geindre le garçon qui tentait de les garder entre ses lèvres. Harry haletait toujours, son propre désir inassouvi et palpitant sur son bas-ventre. Severus fit courir ses doigts sur le ventre souillé, les recouvrit de son sperme et les présenta de nouveau à Harry.

« Nettoie-moi. »

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Severus savait que jamais Harry n'avait fait cela, jamais il n'avait goûté la semence d'un homme. Il regardait les doigts recouverts de la substance épaisse et blanchâtre, sans rien dire. Puis, avec prudence, ouvrit délicatement la bouche. Severus approcha ses doigts, caressa les lèvres rouges et, enfin, enfonça ses doigts dans la bouche offerte. Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de grimacer alors que le sperme de Severus entrait en contact avec sa langue. Pourtant, rapidement, il recommença à téter les doigts du sorcier, d'abord avec prudence, puis avec dévotion. Une fois ceci fait, Severus descendit des hanches étroites et s'allongea de nouveau à côté de son soumis.

« Brave garçon. C'est bien, Puppy. Je suis fier de toi. »

Harry le dévisagea, les yeux suppliants, son érection toujours insatisfaite.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, » gémit Harry.

« Oui ? Que veux-tu ? »

« Je voudrais jouir, Monsieur. »

« Vraiment ? Très bien... Montre-moi, Puppy. Montre-moi ta jouissance, offre-la-moi. Ne te retiens pas. »

« Oh merci, merci, Monsieur ! » s'écria Harry tout en s'empoignant.

Il se masturba ardemment, languissant, gémissant, sous le regard avide de Severus qui ne ratait rien du spectacle que lui donnait le Survivant. Quand il vit que Harry était proche, il posa sa main sur un mamelon et pinça fortement un téton érigé. Harry cria et cette fois, ce fut son propre sperme qui l'éclaboussa avec vigueur tandis que l'orgasme le terrassait à son tour.

 **… … …**

Harry s'éveilla lentement, dans un écrin de chaleur et de douceur. Il s'étira comme un chat pour se sortir de sa torpeur embrumée de reste de sommeil et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tout en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, le jeune sorcier se souvint des événements de la veille et de la nuit. Il se mit à sourire, heureux et serein. Cela avait été l'un des meilleurs réveillon de sa vie ! Peut-être même le meilleur ! Même avec l'épisode dû à Alan. En fait, plus il y réfléchissait, plus Harry pensait que non seulement l'homme avait eu raison de lui faire cette démonstration mais que, comme l'avait sous-entendu Severus, la véritable raison de celle-ci lui échappait.

En repensant à Severus, Harry ouvrit pleinement les yeux.

Son Dom était toujours endormi, le drap et la couverture négligemment posés en travers de ses hanches. Harry le détailla d'un œil gourmand. Snape était encore différent, plongé dans le sommeil. Il semblait plus jeune, plus détendu. Bien qu'il se soit diablement étoffé depuis ses années à Poudlard quand il était jeune, l'homme était encore sec, pas trop musclé.

Pour autant, il n'était pas beau, ça, Harry pouvait difficilement dire l'inverse, mais... il avait du charme. Et quand il était dans son rôle de Dom, ses cheveux attachés, son regard fait de braises, il était... incroyablement sexy. Tout comme quand il était perdu dans la jouissance.

Harry sentit son sexe s'éveiller à cette dernière idée. Oh, oui, Severus n'était pas un modèle de beauté, mais il avait ce que certains de ces mannequins à la plastique parfaite, au torse dessiné et aux yeux translucides n'avaient pas : de la personnalité, de la prestance, une présence qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il le connaissait bien, Harry se sentait terriblement excité quand il pensait à lui de cette façon.

Néanmoins, malgré son excitation, Harry doutait d'être capable de faire certaines choses dans l'immédiat. La pénétration anale l'inquiétait encore beaucoup, quand bien même il avait pu constater de visu que la chose s'emboîtait parfaitement dans les fessiers et que cela entraînait en général de la part de celui qui était ainsi écartelé beaucoup de délices.

Le jeune homme laissa ses yeux dévorer le corps de Severus. Son torse avait juste ce qu'il fallait de pilosité, du moins selon son goût. Lui-même aurait aimé en avoir de la sorte, mais il n'avait que quatre poils qui se battaient en duel entre ses pectoraux et une fine ligne duveteuse qui partait de son nombril jusqu'à son pubis.

En parlant de pubis... La curiosité envahit Harry. Bien sûr, il avait déjà vu Severus nu, cependant, il ne l'avait jamais véritablement détaillé, pas dans ces conditions. Son pénis en érection était d'une taille correcte, de ce qu'il en savait, à peu près comme le sien. D'une main qui ne tremblait pas et n'écoutant que la vile conseillère dans sa tête qui lui chuchotait de la satisfaire, il tira doucement sur les tissus qui recouvraient l'objet de son intérêt.

Dans un bruissement doux, le drap et la couverture révélèrent le membre qui, comme son propriétaire, était en sommeil. Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et avança légèrement. Le pénis de Severus était bien plus petit ainsi, mais un tantinet plus gros que le sien. Il n'était, tout comme lui, pas circoncis, le prépuce recouvrait presque entièrement le gland dont il ne voyait que le bout, d'un brun rosé. Le reste était aussi pâle que l'épiderme de Severus. Harry pencha la tête. Les bourses de Severus étaient un peu plus grosses que les siennes, elles aussi.

Harry se redressa un peu. C'était curieux qu'il étudie son professeur ainsi, quand on y réfléchissait. Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à se sentir gêné ou mal à l'aise. Severus, en dehors de Poudlard et de sa salle de classe, n'était clairement plus un professeur pour lui. C'était avant tout son Dom et, si les choses se déroulaient normalement, son futur amant. Les yeux verts retournèrent au sexe de l'homme, bordé de poils noirs. Oui, un jour, le pénis de son Dom le pénétrerait, entrerait profondément en lui et bougerait dans son ventre. C'était... effrayant et excitant tout à la fois.

Mais avant cela, ils allaient avancer en douceur, le faire progresser, lui Harry, dans l'acceptation de cet acte. Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait fait avec Alan et Severus, à savoir leur sucer les doigts. Il n'était pas stupide et savait pertinemment que l'un comme l'autre Dom auraient voulu que sa bouche se referme sur un autre de leurs membres, à savoir leur verge. Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Severus allait commencer par lui demander cela, une fois leur prochain contrat signé ? Sans doute. Et le fait qu'il lui ait fait goûter sa semence durant la nuit présageait fortement du fait qu'il allait devoir aller jusqu'au bout et avaler.

Harry fit la moue. Pendant l'acte en lui-même, il n'avait rien dit, pas protesté et avait accepté le désir de son maître, comme tout bon soumis qui se respectait. Mais là, en y repensant, il se sentit un peu écœuré par ce qu'il avait fait. Le sperme, c'était pas terrible. Et puis c'était foutrement intime, si on lui pardonnait l'expression. Il pinça les lèvres. Bon, il s'y ferait. Avec le temps, il aimerait même sans doute cela. En attendant, il avait une furieuse envie de faire quelque chose. D'ailleurs, les deux idées étaient liées. Harry avait en effet conscience que ce qui lui manquait avant tout était l'expérience, dont l'expérience du sperme. Notamment le sperme d'un autre que lui.

Et puis Severus avait été tellement prévenant avec lui, il lui avait tant offert depuis qu'il était devenu son soumis. C'était son rôle, en tant que sub, de veiller à son bien-être. Sans plus d'hésitation que précédemment, il avança sa main et commença à caresser le pénis de Severus. Celui-ci frémit alors que les doigts fins retraçaient la longueur. Ils descendirent ensuite plus bas, vinrent palper les bourses, les soupeser, les faire délicatement rouler dans sa paume. Puis la main de Harry remonta afin de venir s'enrouler avec dextérité autour du phallus qui s'était éveillé. Le jeune homme apprécia la douceur de la peau, sa chaleur et enfin sa moiteur qui peu à peu apparut. Tout à ce qu'il faisait, Harry reposa sa tête sur le matelas, contre le flanc de Severus, pour pouvoir continuer ses attouchements à l'aide de ses deux mains.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait cela et, bon sang, il adorait déjà ! Sentir le désir de Severus prendre possession de ses mains, savoir que c'était lui qui était responsable de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements. Les doigts de l'homme glissèrent dans ses cheveux, empoignant tendrement les mèches ébouriffées.

« Plus vite, Pup... Serre plus fort... » murmura Severus d'une voix rauque.

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Harry en obéissant aussitôt aux souhaits du sorcier.

Ce dernier bougea des hanches, faisant coulisser de lui-même son sexe dans la main de Harry, alors que de son autre main, le Survivant pelotait avec toutes les précautions qu'elles demandaient les bourses pleines. Soudain, les halètements de Severus se firent plus rapides, ses mouvements plus saccadés, ses testicules se tendirent. Harry accéléra le rythme, referma encore plus fermement son poing. Les doigts de Severus se crispèrent dans les cheveux noirs de son soumis avant qu'il n'éjacule longuement. Harry ne rata pas une miette de la vision des giclées blanches qui s'échappèrent pour certaines de sa main désormais souillée.

Severus se détendit totalement sur le matelas, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus calme. Harry attendit que les derniers spasmes disparaissent avant de retirer sa main et, par réflexe, l'essuya sur les draps.

« Non, Puppy. »

La voix de Severus le stoppa net. Il regarda Severus, puis sa main. Lentement, les yeux de nouveau fixés sur l'homme, Harry tendit sa langue et lécha toute la longueur de sa paume, se demandant si c'était ce que souhaitait le plus âgé. Les prunelles sombres brillèrent de contentement. Severus, toujours allongé, prit appui sur ses coudes, tendit une main qui vint s'enrouler autour de la nuque du jeune sorcier.

Ce dernier sentit que Severus le tirait vers lui. Il se laissa entraîner mais eut un moment d'hésitation, là encore, en avisant les quelques traînés blanches qui s'étaient échappées de son poing et avaient échoué sur le ventre de Severus. La main sur sa nuque appuya plus fortement, lui démontrant plus que des mots ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Harry cessa de résister et laissa la main le guider jusqu'aux gouttes éparses. Le nez à quelques millimètres d'elles et de la peau de Severus, Harry ferma les yeux. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, tira la langue et la fit courir sur l'épiderme, le nettoyant de sa souillure.

Le premier contact l'étonna, puis l'électrisa. C'était la première fois, en dehors des doigts de Severus, qu'il le caressait ainsi, que ce soit de sa main ou de sa langue. Il n'avait jamais touché Severus de façon aussi intime avant ce matin de Noël. Harry se surprit à penser que c'était un incroyable cadeau que lui faisait son Dom. Étonnant aussi, mais au final enivrant.

Harry rouvrit les yeux afin de voir là où il passait, ses mains désormais agrippées aux flancs de Severus qui le regardait parcourir son ventre, le bas de son torse, perdu dans sa tâche.

C'était divin de le voir ainsi faire, aussi dévoué, aussi empressé et là encore d'une certaine façon, aussi offert. Si Severus ne venait pas de jouir à l'instant, nul doute qu'il serait dur comme pierre face à ce spectacle et aux sensations que lui offrait son garçon. Il caressa longuement les cheveux noirs, soyeux et atrocement en pétard.

« Suffit, c'est assez, » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Harry redressa la tête, lui faisant don cette fois de l'innocence de ses yeux, de leur profondeur. Severus continua ses caresses, son pouce retraçant les lèvres framboise. Il avait envie de les dévorer, de les posséder, de faire gémir Harry et que ces mêmes lèvres et cette bouche divine se referment sur son sexe. Sauf qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Pas encore. Severus cessa ses attouchements et se leva d'un mouvement souple.

« Je pense que nous avons suffisamment dormi et fainéanté au lit comme cela. Je vais prendre ma douche. Pendant ce temps, change donc mes draps, Pup, et mets une lessive en route. Ensuite, tu feras toi aussi tes ablutions. »

Harry, à genoux sur le lit, le dévisageait cette fois d'un air surpris et penaud. Sa propre érection qui n'avait pas connu satisfaction quant à elle, était fièrement dressée contre son bas-ventre.

« Allez, Harry. »

Ce dernier baissa les yeux, la déception lisible sur son visage. Néanmoins, il obéit et commença à retirer les draps. Severus, clairement heureux de sa réaction, prit des affaires propres dans son armoire, sans le regarder davantage.

Harry nécessitait sans aucun doute ses attentions, comme il l'avait dit à Alan la veille, néanmoins, ce dernier n'avait pas tout à fait tort non plus. Harry devait aussi apprendre que la satisfaction d'un soumis passait avant tout par celle de son Dom. Peut-être qu'il était effectivement un peu trop souple avec lui. S'il voulait pouvoir donner Harry à la fin de leurs six mois de contrat à un bon Dom, le jeune soumis devrait aussi faire plus d'efforts. Un pincement dans sa poitrine stoppa Severus dans ses gestes. Le futur Dom responsable de Harry aurait beaucoup de chance, il aurait entre ses mains un véritable joyau. Il aurait donc intérêt à en prendre le plus grand soin. À vrai dire, l'idée de le laisser à un autre que lui commencer sérieusement à le rebuter. Severus chassa cette pensée. En attendant ce jour, c'était lui qui devait veiller sur son garçon... Et il ne le donnerait que lorsqu'il estimerait que cela serait le bon moment.

Étrangement rasséréné par cette dernière pensée, Severus se retourna et avisa Harry qui bataillait avec les draps.

« Au fait, Puppy... »

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Veille à remettre ta cage de chasteté après ta douche. »

« Pardon, Monsieur ? » fit Harry en clignant des yeux.

Il l'avait gardé quelques jours après sa punition, mais depuis la veille du réveillon de Noël, l'avait abandonnée.

« Tu as parfaitement compris. Je veux que tu gardes ta cage de chasteté durant la journée. Interdiction de jouir ou de te toucher plus que de nécessaire. »

Le visage de Harry s'effondra.

« Monsieur... j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu ? »

Severus s'avança vers lui, tout sourire.

« Non, au contraire, ton réveil de ce matin était proche de la perfection. Mais je tiens à contrôler ceci, » Il attrapa le pénis encore à demi en érection de Harry qui étouffa un hoquet. « Car ceci est moi, et moi seul déciderai si cette pauvre petite peut se dresser ou non, quand elle pourra le faire et jusqu'à quel point elle pourra t'offrir du plaisir. Car je suis le seul à pouvoir contrôler ton désir, Puppy. Tu n'as plus à t'occuper de cela, je le fais. Compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Sur cet entre-fait, Severus sortit, laissant un Harry toujours un peu déconfit.

Le jeune sorcier fit ce que Severus lui avait demandé, un brin perplexe. Il fut heureux de prendre sa douche, moins heureux de patienter ce qui lui sembla de longues minutes avant de pouvoir remettre cette foutue cage. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, les cheveux encore mouillés, pour se précipiter dans la cuisine. Il était tard, aussi un brunch serait parfait, jour de Noël ou non. Il fallait qu'il le prépare rapidement, sinon Severus aurait faim et serait exécrable.

Le garçon se figea devant la porte ouverte de la cuisine. La table était déjà mise et de délicieuses odeurs embaumaient l'air.

« Vous... vous avez préparé à manger, Monsieur ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui. Cela me semblait juste de te récompenser aujourd'hui en te déchargeant un peu de cette tâche. Assieds-toi. »

Harry obéit et bientôt, il savoura les mets qu'avait préparés Severus. Déjà la veille, l'homme avait décrété que c'était lui qui s'occuperait de la dinde, dont il y avait d'ailleurs quelques restes aujourd'hui, et Harry avait pu constater qu'il était un excellent cuisinier.

« C'est délicieux, Monsieur. »

« Content que cela te plaise. »

Leur repas se passa tranquillement avant d'être interrompu par des bruits de becs sur la vitre du salon ainsi que par de nombreux hululements.

« Ah, je crois que nous avons du courrier, » fit Severus en se levant.

Harry le suivit, impatient de découvrir ses cartes et ses probables cadeaux.

Plusieurs rapaces nocturnes attendaient, plus ou moins sagement. L'un d'eux, un petit hibou surexcité, s'attaquait sans vergogne à une chouette effraie impassible.

« Coquecigrue ! » s'exclama Harry tandis qu'il ouvrait en grand la fenêtre, laissant entrer les rapaces dont celui de Ron qui voleta tout autour de lui en pépiant joyeusement. « Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? Je croyais que personne ne pouvait me trouver ici, Monsieur ? Qu'il y avait des sorts de protection ? »

« Il y en a. Minerva collecte notre courrier et nous le retransmet. Elle a dû autoriser ce qui sert de hibou à Monsieur Weasley junior sixième du nom à accompagner ceux de Poudlard. Il semblerait que tu sois gâté, mon garçon. »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux des cartes, des nombreux cadeaux, mais aussi de la façon dont Severus venait de lui parler.

« Il doit sûrement y'en avoir aussi pour vous, Monsieur ! »

Severus ricana, redevenant en un clin d'œil celui qu'il était toujours en présence d'autres sorciers.

« Oh, non, ça m'étonnerait. »

Harry eut un léger coup au cœur en entendant l'amertume dans la voix de l'homme. Il s'attarda sur tous les volatiles qui avaient déposé leurs présents et s'envolaient de nouveau, à l'exception de Coquecigrue, toujours aussi agité, et d'une chouette hulotte perchée sur le dossier du canapé qui se lustrait consciencieusement les plumes. Impossible que tout soit pour lui, surtout vu comment il avait été détestable ces derniers temps !

D'un pas décidé, Harry s'avança vers les paquets et commença son inspection. Il les tria d'un air déterminé, sous l'œil devenu amusé de Severus. Enfin, deux tas furent faits, l'un de bonne taille, l'autre... l'autre ne contenant que quatre cartes et un paquet.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais enfin, ça me paraît aberrant ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Mais que vous ayez si peu de présents, Monsieur ! » s'écria Harry.

Severus sourit face au ton véritablement offusqué du garçon.

« C'est vrai, ne vous moquez pas ! » continua Harry, se méprenant sur le sourire de l'homme, persuadé qu'il se moquait de lui. « Vous devriez avoir bien plus de cartes ou de cadeaux ! Après tout ce que vous avez fait ! » Le visage de Harry se ferma, devint sombre, proche de l'amertume, lui aussi. « Les gens sont tous des hypocrites, Monsieur. Vous avez combattu Voldemort, tout le monde sait ce que vous avez fait et regardez... Rien. Je suis écœuré. Écœuré de leur attitude, de ce mépris. Parfois... parfois je me demande... »

« Non, Harry, » fit aussitôt Severus en se mettant à genoux lui aussi, à côté du Survivant. « Non, ne dit pas cela. Tu ne le penses pas réellement alors ne le dis pas, afin que jamais cette pensée ne devienne réelle. Ce que tu as fait n'était pas vain. Il le fallait. Ce que nous avons fait était juste. Les sorciers ne sont pas tous comme tu le dis. La majorité te seront éternellement reconnaissants. Quant à moi, tu ne peux en quelques phrases, quelques mois, effacer des années de comportement méprisable. Je m'en moque, Harry. Ce que pensent les sorciers de moi ne m'importe pas. Je suis Severus Snape, ne l'oublie pas. Tu me connais désormais sous un autre jour, pas eux. D'ailleurs, je tiens à ce que cela reste ainsi. Mais toi, Harry, ne deviens pas comme moi. Ne fais pas ça. Reste le Harry Potter que tu es, que tu as toujours été. Ne deviens pas un homme aigri et en colère. »

Harry regarda Severus, de la tristesse envahissant ses prunelles vertes.

« Mais c'est injuste pour vous, Monsieur ! »

« Non, Harry. Ça ne l'est pas. Et puis regarde, j'ai des cartes et des cadeaux malgré tout si cela peut te consoler. Et tout comme toi, sache que je fais trier mon courrier, donc si des anonymes m'adressent leurs vœux, je l'ignore. Mais même si je n'avais rien eu, cela ne m'aurait pas blessé, sois-en sûr. »

« Vous n'avez reçu qu'un cadeau ! »

« Ce n'est pas important. Et tu oublies ceux de mes amis hier soir. »

« Des Moldus. »

« Et après ? Eux me connaissent avec mes bons et mes mauvais côtés. Ne sois pas affecté pour moi par quelque chose qui ne me touche pas. »

Harry hocha la tête, respira un grand coup et adressa un sourire qui réchauffa malgré tout le cœur de Severus.

« On ouvre nos paquets, Monsieur ? »

« Avec plaisir. Vas-y, mon garçon, tu trépignais d'impatience tout à l'heure. »

Harry acquiesça et se précipita sur ses présents. Severus étouffa un ricanement en le voyant faire. Un vrai gosse ! Aussitôt, une autre pensée moins joyeuse fondit sur lui. Plus il en apprenait sur lui, plus cela se confirmait : Harry n'avait jamais vraiment pu être un gosse auparavant. Alors c'était sans doute une bonne chose qu'il puisse s'émerveiller de la sorte. Severus tendit la main et caressa les sombres cheveux fous. Comme il le lui avait dit, il ne fallait pas que Harry devienne quelqu'un d'amer. Il ne le voulait pas.

L'objet de ses pensées avait déjà déballé ses nombreux cadeaux, tous provenant du monde sorcier. De ce qu'en voyait Severus, tous les Weasley lui avait fait un petit présent, ainsi que son amie Hermione. Un livre sur les créatures magiques ainsi qu'un paquet de muffins à l'allure écœurante lui apprirent de qui ils provenaient. Harry avait déjà lu plusieurs cartes, dont l'une qu'il avait ensuite consciencieusement pliée et mise dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, accompagnée d'une petite photo représentant un jeune enfant aux cheveux roses. Severus vit que la lecture de ces cartes jouait sur les émotions du Survivant, qu'il était ému, pour ne pas dire triste.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

« Oui. Teddy se porte comme un charme. Ils sont en France. Les Weasley vont bien aussi, ils m'ont écrit de gentilles choses. Même Kreattur m'a fait une carte. J'ai aussi des cartes d'autres de mes amis, ainsi qu'un rapeltout de la part de Neville. McGo... Le professeur McGonagall m'a écrit une lettre, elle aussi. »

« Harry, pourquoi es-tu attristé ? » insista Severus.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, pour être honnête. Sans doute parce que je réalise que beaucoup de personnes tiennent à moi, finalement. Des gens pour lesquels je compte, malgré mon sale caractère. »

« Et ? »

« Et disons que je culpabilise un peu. Et puis... »

Harry redressa la tête.

« Malgré cela, malgré leur inquiétude, je vois bien, dans leurs cartes, que je les ai déçus. Ginny... Enfin bref. Ron, Hermione et les autres m'invitent pour le réveillon du jour de l'An. Neville organise une grande soirée. »

« Je vois... » murmura Severus.

Cependant, Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, Monsieur, vous ne voyez pas. La vérité, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de passer le réveillon avec eux. »

Harry rebaissa la tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux d'une main.

« Je me donne le sentiment d'être bien ingrat. Je reprochais aux sorciers de l'être, mais je ne vaux pas mieux. »

« Je peux ? » demanda Severus en tendant la main.

Harry lui donna plusieurs lettres, sans rechigner. Severus les parcourut rapidement avant de les reposer.

« Harry, parfois il est bon d'être un peu égoïste. Je sais que c'est quelque chose qui ne t'est pas naturel, contrairement à moi. Oui, tes amis t'ont écrit de belles choses et je suis persuadé qu'ils t'aiment sincèrement. Pour autant, je suis tout autant persuadé que ne pas passer le réveillon avec eux serait une excellente idée. »

Harry étudia le visage de Severus, pourtant indéchiffrable.

« Pourquoi, Monsieur ? »

« Parce que malgré tous leurs bons sentiments, tu as raison. Tu n'es pas prêt à les affronter et eux non plus. Vous avez beaucoup de plaies à panser et ils ne sont pas encore aptes à t'aider. Ils ne le peuvent et ne le veulent pas. Pas comme tu en aurais besoin. Reste donc loin d'eux encore un peu. Je note que derrière leurs mots sucrés, une certaine amertume réside. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à le supporter. »

« Alors je resterai ici pour le Réveillon. Si vous en êtes d'accord, Monsieur. »

La voix de Harry sembla atone à Severus. Il étudia son jeune... amant ? Avant de répondre.

« Non. Tu ne resteras pas là. »

Les yeux verts étincelèrent d'une lueur de peine.

« Non, Puppy eyes, ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas de toi. Je ne serai pas là, j'avais promis à Alan bien avant de t'accueillir ici de l'aider pour la fête du réveillon du jour de l'An au club. Comme je ne veux pas que tu viennes au club pour le moment, tu ne pourras pas m'accompagner. Par contre, il me semble qu'Alex t'avais proposé de le passer avec lui, non ? »

« Si, » répondit Harry, toujours chafouin.

« Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas sortir avec lui ? Je suis bien persuadé que beaucoup d'autres pubs, clubs et bars fêteront la nouvelle année. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Parce que... vous serez d'accord pour que je sorte ? Que je sorte vraiment ? »

« Évidemment ! Sors, amuse-toi, danse, tu peux même boire quelques verres tant que tu ne fais pas ensuite n'importe quoi. La seule chose que j'exige de toi, c'est de n'avoir aucune relation sexuelle de quelque ordre que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. C'est tout. »

Harry sembla ébahi.

« Vous... Wow, en fait je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus. Que vous m'autorisiez à aller faire la fête ainsi ou que vous pensiez que j'irai écarter les cuisses pour un autre que vous. »

À peine les derniers mots prononcés, Harry rougit violemment alors que Severus avait un sourire en coin.

« Je... enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est... euh... »

« Tu as été très clair, Harry, » s'amusa Severus. « Je ne crains pas que tu laisses un homme te faire l'amour. Ni que tu le fasses avec un homme ou une femme. Mais je ne veux rien de sexuel avec un autre. Rien, Pup. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » fit Harry en tentant de calmer le feu de ses joues. « Vous non plus, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Moi non plus. Même si je fais une démonstration. »

Peu à peu, un sourire s'élargit sur le visage juvénile.

« Il faut que je téléphone à Alex ! Vous pensez que Lewis sera d'accord ? »

« J'en suis persuadé. Je pense même qu'il sera ravi qu'Alex ne se retrouve pas seul. Le connaissant, il serait resté chez eux devant la télé toute la soirée. Lewis préférera savoir Alex en train de s'amuser avec un ami, crois-moi. »

Harry sauta sur ses pieds, toujours ravi.

« Je vais l'appeler ! »

« Harry, vu l'heure, appelle plutôt ce soir, c'est Noël et ils sont dans la famille de Lewis. »

« Ah... » fit Harry penaud.

Severus se leva, moins prestement que le plus jeune.

« Eh puis, nous avons encore un invité que tu as oublié. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, il regarda autour de lui et découvrit que la chouette hulotte était toujours sur le canapé, les yeux clos. Il s'approcha d'elle, caressa les petites plume sur la tête ronde de l'animal, lui faisant aussitôt ouvrir des yeux sombres comme la nuit. Elle se mit à hululer doucement tandis que Harry regardait ses pattes.

« C'est curieux, elle n'a plus rien. Pourquoi reste-elle là si elle nous a déjà livré ses missives ? Vous pensez qu'elle attend quelque chose ? »

« Sûrement, oui, » fit Severus, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Sans doute attend-elle que son Maître lui donne un nom, de quoi manger et lui trouve une confortable volière une fois qu'il aura terminé de la grattouiller ? »

Les doigts de Harry stoppèrent net leurs papouilles dans les plumes brunes et mordorées. Sa respiration se coupa alors que son regard voyageait de la chouette à Severus.

« Je... vous voulez dire que... Monsieur, cette chouette est pour moi ? »

L'émotion était si palpable tant dans les mots que dans la gestuelle de Harry que Severus se rapprocha de lui. Le garçon était ému. Trop. Bouleversé.

« Oui, Puppy. C'est mon cadeau de Noël pour toi. Je sais que ton ancienne chouette... Disons que je croyais que tu aimerais en avoir une de nouveau, sans avoir à passer par celles de Poudlard ou de la poste pour ton courrier. »

Harry hocha la tête, il pinça ses lèvres mais repris ses caresses sur l'animal. Il ouvrit la bouche, une fois, deux fois, avant de réussir à parler.

« Hedwige est morte. Tuée quand j'ai quitté Privet Drive. »

« Je m'en souviens. »

« C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Mon premier vrai cadeau. C'était Hagrid que me l'avait offerte la première fois que je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse. C'était... »

Harry leva les yeux vers Severus et reprit une longue inspiration. Il faisait visiblement des efforts pour ne pas pleurer.

« Merci, Monsieur. Merci infiniment. »

« De rien, Harry. »

Severus fit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et prit Harry contre lui. Ce satané garçon l'avait ému, lui aussi. Ils restèrent enlacés un instant avant que Harry ne se détache. Il sourit gentiment, eut un petit rire nerveux et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Là, il poussa le panier où s'entassaient plusieurs bûches et se saisit d'un paquet, caché derrière.

« J'ai moi aussi un cadeau pour vous, Monsieur. Il ne sera pas aussi extraordinaire que le vôtre. En fait, il est même atrocement banal. Je m'en veux du coup. Mais je ne savais pas du tout ce que vous aimiez, et comme je ne voulais pas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ni nulle part qui soit sorcier... »

« C'est parfait, Harry, je te remercie, » dit Severus en prenant le cadeau.

Il défit le papier avec précaution, dévoilant un carton d'une enseigne de vêtements assez chic. Il l'ouvrit et un grand sourire, un de ceux si étonnants sur ce visage d'habitude austère, égaya ses traits.

« Harry, c'est magnifique. Merci beaucoup. »

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

« Comme je te le disais, c'est parfait, » répondit Severus en dépliant d'abord une chemise d'un vert sombre et un pull fin en cachemire d'un gris perlé. « Il ne fallait pas, c'est beaucoup trop. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Non, c'est rien du tout, au contraire. Et puis c'est banal, rien d'original. »

Il ne put continuer car Severus l'avait repris contre lui.

« Depuis quand j'aime ce qui est original, dis-moi ? » murmura Severus dans le creux de son oreille.

Harry frissonna et répondit sur le même ton.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, mais d'un autre côté, on ne peut pas dire qu'être un Dom reconnu dans le milieu BDSM manque tout à fait d'originalité, Monsieur. »

Severus serra un peu plus le corps de Harry contre lui.

« Insolent petit sub. Adorable petit sub. »

Il recula Harry, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur celles pleines du plus jeune. Harry écarquilla ses yeux tandis que le chaste baiser se terminait déjà. Severus le lâcha et recula de trois pas.

« Je vais me changer, passer ces habits de suite. Pendant ce temps, occupe-toi de ta chouette. Ensuite, chausse-toi et mets ton manteau. On va aller se promener. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » fit Harry tandis que Severus sortait de la pièce.

Il resta cependant un court instant dans le salon, interdit.

Severus venait de l'embrasser.

 **… … …**

Harry avait placé sa nouvelle chouette, qu'il avait prénommé Harmonie, avec le hibou moyen duc de Severus. Le rapace fut dans un premier temps bougon de voir qu'une étrangère venait squatter sa magnifique volière. Néanmoins, une fois les présentations faites, il accepta de lui prêter sa gamelle et lui fit même une petite place à côté de lui. Harry les caressa un long moment tous les deux avant de dévaler les escaliers, se souvenant brutalement que Severus devait l'attendre.

En effet, ce dernier, habillé de pied en cape, patientait devant la porte d'entrée. Il ne fit aucun commentaire alors que Harry babillait tout en se chaussant et en s'habillant à son tour, terminant par son bonnet et ses gants. Severus ne put toutefois cacher une légère grimace en avisant qu'il s'agissait de ceux à la bannière de Gryffondor, mais se garda, une fois encore, de tout commentaire.

Le sorcier plus âgé tendit la main au plus jeune qui la saisit sans crainte. Une seconde plus tard, ils avaient transplané.

Harry reconnut de suite l'endroit. Il faisait froid et le silence autour d'eux rendait l'atmosphère encore plus glaçante.

« À cette heure, nous serons tranquilles, » lui dit Severus sans lui lâcher la main.

Ils marchèrent en silence, leur pas faisant crisser la neige sous leur poids. Harry s'étonna à peine que Severus sache exactement où aller. En fait, il était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, perdu entre toutes les nouvelles qu'il avait reçues de ses amis et de ses proches. Il s''interrogeait sur ce qu'il faisait avec Severus, sur son passé, son avenir et son présent, et même sur ce qu'il faisait là, dans ce cimetière accompagné de cet homme. Sans oublier le baiser qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

Severus n'était guère dans un meilleur état mental, même s'il le cachait plus efficacement. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait embrassé le jeune homme. Il avait fait cela sans y réfléchir, sans le préméditer. Et cela lui avait semblé si naturel ! Il avait déjà embrassé ses subs par le passé, mais en ce qui concernait ceux qu'il avait formés, jamais en dehors d'une scène et toujours pendant un instant sexuellement intime. Harry et lui n'étaient pas dans une scène et... certes, il n'y avait rien eu de sexuel, par contre, l'intimité, elle, avait été bien présente.

Severus expira lentement, son souffle créant un panache blanc de buée. Non, il ne comprenait pas ses réactions avec Harry. Sans doute devenaient-ils trop intime tous les deux ? Peut-être que c'était en contradiction avec ce qu'il voulait faire pour lui ? Il tourna son visage vers le garçon alors qu'ils arrivaient à la tombe des Potter, avisa que Harry était pâle. Sa main se referma un peu plus autour de celle du jeune homme. Tant pis. Advienne que pourra. Il ferait ce qu'il lui avait promis. Ils signeraient un contrat de six mois, il le formerait. Ils auraient des moments plus intimes encore, pour finir par avoir une relation pleine et entière tous les deux. Le cœur de Severus s'emballa. Oui, il lui ferait l'amour vers la fin de leur contrat. Inutile de se leurrer, il lui ferait même l'amour de nombreuses fois avant la fin de ce dernier, il en crevait déjà d'envie. Et puis, il le laisserait à un autre, plus jeune, plus à même de le combler. Lui avait passé l'âge de s'encombrer d'un soumis à temps plein.

Ils se recueillirent en silence devant la tombe. Chacun sortit sa baguette et créèrent un bouquet de fleurs qu'ils déposèrent avec respect. Harry étudia la dernière demeure de ses parents, le cœur gonflé de chagrin. Une nouvelle pensée l'effleura, qu'il tenta de chasser avec force. Severus avait aimé sa mère, et haï son père. Et aujourd'hui, Severus était avec lui. S'il avait cessé de voir son père en lui, cela signifiait-il qu'il voyait désormais sa mère ? Est-ce qu'il faisait une sorte de transfert ? Harry frissonna. Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela, c'était bien trop perturbant.

Ils restèrent un long moment à se recueillir, et enfin, sur un simple signe de tête du plus jeune sorcier, Severus les fit de nouveau transplaner.

Harry n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où Severus les avait faits atterrir cette fois-ci. Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'était qu'il était magnifique. Il faisait encore plus froid qu'à Godric Hollows, le paysage montagneux se reflétait dans un lac aux eaux calmes.

« Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans le district de Cumbria, et plus précisément dans le parc national du Lake District, » expliqua Severus en marchant tranquillement.

Harry dévorait le paysage du regard, s'abreuvant sans retenue de sa splendeur et de son calme. Ils étaient seuls et Harry n'était pas certain que beaucoup de personnes, même aux beaux jours, venaient se perdre dans cet endroit particulier.

« C'est magnifique, » finit-il par dire au bout d'un instant, sortant Severus de ses pensées.

« J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. J'y viens très souvent quand j'ai besoin de calme, de réfléchir. Pour me ressourcer. C'est ma mère qui me l'a fait découvrir quand j'étais enfant. »

Harry ne rajouta rien, surpris de la confidence. Ils marchèrent longtemps, profitant des rayons du soleil de cette journée d'hiver. Ils ne suivaient pas de chemin véritablement tracé et, bien souvent, en raison de la pente douce, Harry glissait, ses chaussures n'étant pas particulièrement adaptées. Cela le faisait plutôt rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse les fesses dans la neige.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas décuvé depuis hier soir, mon garçon ? » le taquina Severus.

Harry, hilare, attrapa de la neige derrière lui et jeta la boule rapidement obtenue sur Severus, l'atteignant en plein torse et le faisant glisser à son tour.

« J'ai au moins l'excuse d'avoir un peu trop bu et surtout d'avoir des savonnettes aux pieds ! Mais vous, z'êtes naturellement pas très leste, non ? » se moqua l'effronté.

Severus fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'eut guère d'effet sur Harry qui refaisait une autre boule.

« Oh non, sale gosse, certainement pas ! » s'écria Severus en faisant de même.

Harry n'y croyait pas. Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas y réfléchir tant la situation lui semblait incroyable. Il ne le voulait pas, surtout pour ne rien perdre du fantastique du moment. Severus et lui faisaient une bataille de boules de neige ! Une véritable bataille, comme il en avait faite quelques fois avec Ron, Hermione et ses autres amis. C'était la belle époque, par certains côtés. Et cette joie de vivre, ce plaisir du jeu, le plaisir de sentir le froid et le chaud à la fois, de pouvoir rire aux éclats. Cette insouciance. Il les revivait. Avec Severus. Severus qui riait, lui aussi, qui semblait être tellement plus jeune et vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et certainement pas à Poudlard !

La bataille dura cependant peu de temps, le soleil se couchait déjà et les doigts de Harry devinrent vite gourds. Un match nul fut déclaré alors que les deux hommes, humides, chutaient dans la neige piétinée.

« Oh Merlin, je suis plus trempé qu'une soupe ! » rigola Harry. « Et j'ai super froid aux doigts ! »

« Évidemment, malin, tu avais pris des gants en laine ! Montre-moi ça ? Harry, ils sont gelés ! »

« Y'a pas que mes doigts, mes pieds aussi ! » rit Harry, peu affecté par les douces remontrances.

Son rire mourut dans sa gorge alors que Severus prenait délicatement ses mains en coupe dans les siennes et les portait à sa bouche. Il souffla dessus, lui créant une poche de chaleur. Il les frotta ensuite doucement, pour finir de tenter de les réchauffer.

« On ferait mieux de rentrer, tu es vraiment frigorifié, » remarqua Severus.

Il leva ses yeux noirs vers Harry. Le jeune sorcier ne disait rien, il se contentait de le dévisager en souriant tendrement. Cette vue donna un coup à l'estomac de Severus. Harry était beau ainsi, avec le soleil qui se couchait et donnait des reflets oranges, dorés et roses sur la neige, le ciel et les montagnes autour d'eux. Beau, heureux. Et jeune. Si jeune.

Severus comprit avec un soupçon de tristesse qu'il s'attachait bien trop au jeune homme. Lui, le sorcier aigri et taciturne s'attachait au jeune Potter. Il leva sa main et caressa la joue de Harry qui ferma un instant les yeux.

« Tu es si... inattendu, Harry. »

« Merci, Monsieur. Merci pour tout, » répondit Harry avec ferveur.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, que Harry rompit par un délicieux petit rire. Severus haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

« J'ai les fesses trempées aussi, vous voudriez pas les réchauffer comme avec mes mains, Monsieur ? »

« Petit insolent ! » fit Severus en lui tapotant le bout de nez.

Harry explosa de rire à nouveau, il se colla contre Severus, surpris, avant de se reculer, la main toujours dans celle de l'autre sorcier.

« On rentre ? J'ai envie d'un chocolat chaud avec des cookies ! »

« Des cookies ? »

« Oui ! On rentre et je vous fais une tonne de cookies ! » s'écria Harry.

Severus sourit. Une seconde après, ils avaient disparu.

 **… … …**

C'était une bien douce fatigue qui lui faisait battre lourdement des paupières. Ce livre était passionnant, réellement, mais là, cela faisait au moins quatre fois qu'il lisait la même phrase. En étouffant un bâillement, Severus posa son roman au sol d'une main et fit glisser ses doigts entre les mèches noires qui reposaient sur son torse. Harry soupira dans son sommeil et remua un peu, son corps chaud étalé sur celui de Severus.

Ce dernier repris ses caresses, sur la tête mais aussi le dos nu de Harry. Ses doigts touchaient régulièrement le collier en cuir, fidèlement accroché autour du cou du jeune homme.

C'était une misère que de le réveiller alors qu'il dormait profondément, mais la cheminée était en train de s'éteindre, la pièce serait bientôt plus fraîche alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Severus sourit, ses lèvres contre les cheveux doux. Son garçon avait voulu regarder la télévision, pendant que lui-même attaquait le livre que lui avait offert Damian. Étonnant comme ce gamin était fasciné par cet écran alors qu'il était Moldu. Bien sûr, Severus se doutait qu'il n'avait pas dû pouvoir en profiter beaucoup étant petit. Il l'avait donc laissé choisir la chaîne et l'avait regardé contempler l'émission pendant que Harry ingurgitait des cookies, du moins les survivants de sa précédente orgie accompagnée de chocolat chaud.

Harry ne s'était pas assis sur le fauteuil, mais sur le canapé à ses côtés. En fait, plus le temps passait, et plus son garçon s'était insidieusement rapproché de lui, jusqu'à finir quasiment sur ses genoux. Là, il avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus, sans un mot, même si Severus avait sentit la légère crispation, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire rabrouer. Cela n'avait pas été le cas, au contraire. Severus avait enroulé son bras autour de l'épaule ronde, et le corps de Harry s'était aussitôt totalement détendu.

Au final, Harry et lui avaient fini allongés sur le canapé, Severus au-dessous, la tête soutenue par un coussin et l'accoudoir, Harry sur lui. Un Harry qui avait aussi perdu sa chemise dans la manœuvre. Severus avait eu une envie folle de sentir la peau de son sub sous ses doigts. Comme il n'avait vu aucune raison de la refréner, Harry s'était vu effeuillé. Peu à peu, Harry s'était endormi alors Severus avait éteint l'écran braillard d'un geste de baguette.

L'homme persévéra dans ses lents attouchements, voulant réveiller le plus jeune en douceur. Ce dernier finit par gémir et papillonner des yeux qu'il leva péniblement vers Severus.

« Pourquoi tu me réveilles ? » bredouilla-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Il faut aller au lit, » murmura Severus.

« Non, chuis bien là, » grommela Harry en frottant son nez contre la peau de Severus, là où le col entrouvert de sa chemise la laissait apparaître.

« Non, Harry, on sera bien mieux couchés dans notre lit. Allez, » fit l'homme doucement, ses mains câlinant toujours Harry qui grogna.

« J'veux rester avec toi, s't plaît, Sev'rus, » marmonna-t-il

Les mains du Maître des Potions restèrent figées quelques dixièmes de seconde avant de poursuivre leur course sur la peau veloutée du garçon. Severus prit encore un peu de temps avant de répondre.

« Juste encore cette nuit, Harry. Juste cette nuit. »

Il acheva de le réveiller lentement, puis lui prit la main pour le guider dans sa chambre. Une fois allongé et enroulé dans les draps frais et propres, Harry se calfeutra entre les bras de l'homme et s'endormit rapidement. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Severus qui resta éveillé de longues minutes, ses mains caressant encore et encore le dormeur contre lui.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	6. Joseph Campbell

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi. Un jour, promis, notre cave sera un véritable palace et on pourra tranquillement séquestrer Colby et Jett :3**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanolette, ma bichette.**

 **Warning : il paraît que c'est toujours du BDSM.**

 **NDA : Oyez, oyez, cette fiction est finiiiiiie ! Oui, les 15 chapitres sont dans la boîte ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 6**

 **.**

 _"Nous devons être prêts à abandonner la vie que nous avons planifiée, afin de vivre la vie qui nous attend."_ \- Joseph Campbell

* * *

Harry rangea l'exemplaire de son – futur – nouveau contrat dans sa table de chevet. Severus le lui avait donné le lendemain de Noël avec comme consigne, tout comme la première fois, de le lire avec application, de noter tout ce qu'il voulait faire ou ne pas faire et donc de réfléchir à ses nouvelles limites.

Dans un premier temps, le jeune sorcier n'en avait pas compris l'intérêt. Il connaissait déjà ce contrat. Sauf qu'en relisant les pages, il avait pleinement réalisé ce que lui demandait Severus. Effectivement, ses anciennes limites avaient été atteintes, il lui fallait les repousser. Ce d'autant que Severus avait été clair : il avait lui aussi des exigences le concernant. La période d'entraînement allait s'achever et ce nouveau contrat serait tel ceux qu'il pourrait conclure avec d'autres Doms, à Londres ou ailleurs. Ses seuls gardes-fous, désormais, seraient les limites absolues à ne pas franchir notées sur ce bout de papier, et ses safe words.

Ils en avaient longuement discuté tous les deux. Harry avait voulu de nouvelles explications sur l'un des points qui l'inquiétait le plus, à savoir les punitions d'ordre sexuel. Severus l'avait de nouveau rassuré : il ne concevait pas de punir ses subs par des pénétrations sexuelles douloureuses. Maintenant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il excluait toutes les formes de punitions sexuelles, notamment celles qui se concluaient par de la frustration.

Alors Harry avait noté, raturé, entouré de ce qu'il voulait ou ne voulait pas sur le brouillon de contrat. Et Snape, ce matin, lui avait tendu le contrat définitif pour dernière relecture. Ils le signeraient demain soir, 1er janvier et seraient ainsi liés jusqu'au 30 juin.

Alors qu'il refermait son tiroir, Harry devait bien s'avouer que le regard de Severus lui avait donné un long frisson à ce moment-là. Nul doute que de prochaines étapes seraient très rapidement franchies.

En attendant ce moment, le jeune homme se décida à se préparer. Alex lui avait donné rendez-vous chez lui avant qu'ils ne se rendent à Soho et il lui fallait tenir compte des délais de route pour y aller. Severus était quant à lui déjà parti au club afin de finir les derniers préparatifs.

Une nouvelle année se terminait et une autre allait débuter. Harry sourit en ouvrant son armoire à la recherche de vêtements pour son réveillon. Il n'allait pas regretter cette année écoulée, même si elle avait été riche en émotions et avait signé la fin de Voldemort. Justement, elle avait été trop riche en émotions et avait signé bien trop de morts. Harry sentait que, grâce à Severus, il avait un peu repris le cours de sa vie, qu'il s'était calmé. Il espérait que l'année à venir lui réserverait encore des surprises, de l'émotion évidemment, mais qu'elle serait surtout signe de bonheur et de stabilité.

 **… … …**

Il faisait déjà nuit quand Harry et Alex se tinrent devant le pub. Le jeune sorcier ne le connaissait pas. Il fallait dire qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose de Londres, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu. Il le découvrait grâce à ses nouveaux amis.

Alex lui claqua une bise sonore sur la joue qui le fit rire et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Les décorations de la nouvelle année étaient partout et le plafond recouvert de ballons. Harry trouva tout cela exagéré. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fêté le réveillon ou la nouvelle année et cette débauche de fêtes organisées lui semblait pour le moins curieuse. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage. Alex l'entraînait à l'étage et leur commanda des bières ainsi qu'un fish and chips. La musique était un peu moins forte qu'au rez-de-chaussée où une partie de la salle servait aussi de piste de danse pour l'occasion. Pas que les gens présents en aient forcément besoin puisqu'ils dansaient partout là où ils se trouvaient si l'envie leur en prenait.

« Alors, » fit Alex après avoir bu une longue gorgée de sa guinness. « Quoi de neuf pour toi, bébé ? »

Harry sourit tout en avalant lui aussi une gorgée de sa boisson d'un ambre foncé. Il se lécha les lèvres, récupérant la mousse blanche épaisse. Certes, cela n'avait pas le même goût qu'une bièreaubeurre et était bien plus alcoolisé, mais Harry était rapidement devenu accro.

« Severus et moi, on va signer notre contrat demain. »

« Wouuu ! » s'écria Alex en levant son verre. « Félicitations et bienvenue dans le monde des grands ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes firent tinter leurs pintes avant d'en boire une autre lapée et d'attaquer leur repas.

« Et toi ? » demanda Harry, une frite dans la bouche.

« Rien de bien neuf. Je peux te dire que j'étais vraiment content quand tu m'as téléphoné pour me dire que tu étais dispo ce soir. Sinon Lewis m'aurait fait une crise. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Alex poussa un soupir.

« Il part du principe que je ne dois pas me morfondre un soir de réveillon. En fait, c'est même plus large que ça, il ne veut pas que je me morfonde trop souvent tout seul dans mon coin quand il bosse. Mais moi je m'en tape, j'aime bien être tranquille. Ou juste passer une bonne soirée avec mes potes, » termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de Harry. « Ça te plaît ici ? C'est un bar plutôt sympa, gay friendly, et comme tu as vu, on peut manger aussi. Il devrait y avoir plus d'ambiance que d'habitude vu le jour, mais je me suis dit que ça te plairait plus qu'une grosse boîte de nuit ou un restau chicos. »

« Tu as parfaitement choisi, » fit Harry avec un grand sourire et en admirant les décors alentour. « Mais pourquoi gay friendly ? On s'en fout, on est pas avec nos mecs. »

Sa main resta suspendue dans les airs pendant une dixième de seconde avant qu'il ne s'empare de sa bière. Merde, pourquoi il avait dit ça ? Severus n'était pas son mec ! Heureusement, Alex ne sembla pas le remarquer ou fit comme si.

« Bah, j'aime bien ce pub, c'est tout, on y vient parfois avec Lewis ou Dorian et Will. Et puis c'est p'tre pas écrit sur ton front que t'es gay, mais moi, c'est beaucoup moins évident, » termina-t-il en bougonnant.

Harry étudia son compagnon. C'était vrai qu'Alex était plutôt efféminé par moment et, clairement, on pouvait se douter qu'il était gay. Le jeune sorcier reprit une gorgée de bière.

« C'est parce que je suis pas gay. »

Alex explosa de rire.

« Pas gay ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Severus, alors ? C'est pas toi qui viens de dire qu'il était ton mec ? »

Eh merde.

« Ma langue a fourché. Je voulais dire Dom mais comme je parlais aussi de Lewis et que lui, c'est ton mec, c'est pour ça, » se défendit Harry, s'attirant un regard taquin en réponse. « Et puis Dom, mec, quand on est pas dans le milieu BDSM, je préfère dire ''mec'' si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pas envie que tout le monde sache ce que je fais pendant mes soirées. »

« Là, je suis bien d'accord avec toi... Mais tu es gay. »

« Non ! Je ne suis pas gay. »

« Un hétéro n'aurait jamais accepté d'avoir un homme comme dominant, c'est une évidence. Et il ne banderait pas non plus rien qu'en nous entendant parler, les gars et moi, quand on raconte nos parties de jambes en l'air avec nos _mecs_ , » se moqua Alex.

« Ça va, ça va, vous allez jamais me la faire oublier celle-là, pas vrai ? »

« Oh non, Harry, jamais. Jusque sur ton lit de mort on te parlera de la fois où tu as bandé comme un âne alors qu'on parlait de... de quoi déjà ? Ah oui, de nos fellations, gorges profondes, branlettes et bien sûr sodomies. »

Harry rougit tout en finissant sa bière.

« Okay, okay, tu as gagné, je ne suis pas hétéro non plus. Content ? Disons que je suis bi ? »

Alex haussa les épaules.

« Si ça peut te rassurer pour le moment. Mais tu es gay, Harry, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. »

Alex se leva afin de leur commander deux nouvelles bières, laissant Harry seul. Quand il revint, il déposa les pintes sur la table.

« Tiens, j'ai pris de la blonde cette fois. »

« Merci. Alex, c'est pas que j'ai honte, tu sais. C'est juste... »

« Difficile ? » proposa le plus âgé.

« Ouais. Difficile. Personne le sait, en dehors de vous. Je sais pas... je sais pas comment je vais pouvoir gérer ça par la suite. »

« T'inquiète pas, Harry. Tu verras bien. Certains de tes amis changeront, ne voudront plus te parler. D'autres s'en ficheront comme de leur première chaussette. »

« Ouais, » soupira Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas dire à son ami qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il n'était pas un parfait étranger ou inconnu dans le monde sorcier, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Comment les gens réagiraient s'ils apprenaient qu'il était gay ? … Les gens... ceux-là même, quand on y réfléchissait, qui étaient en partie responsables de sa crise de mal-être de fin d'année. Ceux, comme Skeeter et sa clique, qui racontaient déjà tant de conneries sur lui. Harry but une grande gorgée de sa nouvelle bière, au goût moins prononcé. Tant pis pour les gens.

« Et toi ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Ton coming-out ? »

« Mes parents m'ont fichu à la porte, plus personne ne me parle dans ma famille. Pas grave, je m'en suis trouvé une autre qui m'accepte et m'aime comme je suis. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Son ami avait dit cela d'un ton très détaché, impression renforcée par le fait qu'Alex avait le nez dans sa bière et les yeux dans le vague. Pourtant, Harry avait du mal à y croire.

« Et Lewis ? »

« Lewis s'en fout de ce que les gens racontent. Depuis tout petit. Tout le monde est au courant dans sa famille et il a pas hésité à foutre sur la gueule de certains. Mais il a le soutien indéfectible de ses parents et son frère. Pareil à son taf. Comme il dit, ceux qui ne sont pas contents peuvent l'attendre et ils vont régler ça entre hommes. Du coup, personne l'emmerde. Au final, je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Sauf que moi, je suis pas comme ça. »

Harry acquiesça. Les deux amis changèrent rapidement de sujet, parlant de choses plus légères. La soirée suivit son cours et ils descendirent danser, eux aussi. Tout à la fête, Harry s'étonna de se sentir aussi bien. Finalement, c'était très sympa cette ambiance. Alex avait l'air de s'éclater lui aussi, perdant un peu de sa timidité grâce à la compagnie du jeune sorcier.

Il faisait chaud, minuit avait sonné, noyant tout le monde dans le pub. Harry ne savait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû embrasser des joues inconnues, serrer des mains ou même refuser poliment quelques flirts. C'était là encore des expériences inédites. Il eut une pensée fugace pour ses amis sorciers. Eux aussi devaient s'amuser. Harry regretta de ne pas pouvoir leur envoyer un message comme le faisait Alex avec son portable. Tant pis, il verrait ça demain, enfin, plus tard. Par contre, rien ne l'empêchait d'en envoyer lui aussi à ceux qui avaient un cellulaire. Il sortit son téléphone, fit un signe de la main à Alex pour lui dire qu'il s'éloignait un peu et envoya un message à Dorian et Will, se doutant que ces derniers ne les auraient pas avant des heures. Puis il fit de même pour Severus, le cœur battant. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le numéro de téléphone de son Dom. Il envoya son message et rangea son téléphone tout en cherchant Alex des yeux, sans le trouver.

Harry tiqua. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas ! Il était là il y avait à peine cinq minutes ! Harry regarda rapidement une nouvelle fois la foule, sans plus de succès. Après avoir fait un rapide tour, il décida d'aller voir aux toilettes, juste pour être sûr. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Or, la vie lui avait appris à écouter son instinct, du moins dans une certaine mesure.

« Alex ? » cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il ne vit d'abord rien mais entendit un petit bruit, puis des paroles étouffées et enfin avisa le dos d'un homme derrière le renfoncement d'une cabine.

« Eh, vous faites quoi, là ? » s'écria Harry en allant vers lui.

Il découvrit Alex, très pâle, collé contre un mur avec deux hommes qui le maintenaient. Sa chemise était bien plus ouverte que lorsque Harry l'avait quitté. Les deux amis avaient ouvert deux à trois boutons de leur col, en raison de la chaleur ambiante, or là, la chemise d'Alex cachait tout juste son ventre. L'un des hommes avait posé sa main sur la peau nue et était en train de toucher le collier en cuir du jeune homme. Cette vision mit Harry à la fois mal à l'aise et en colère. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher ce collier à part Lewis. Et encore moins quand Alex avait l'air si désespéré.

« Lâche-le ! »

« Oh, mais qu'avons-nous là ? L'autre petit soumis ? » se moqua celui qui tripotait Alex.

Harry tiqua et recula d'un pas. Cependant, le jeune sorcier ne put aller bien loin car le deuxième homme lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers eux.

« Oui, regarde, lui aussi porte un collier, » dit-il en écartant un peu plus la chemise de Harry de son doigt.

Comment ces deux types pouvaient savoir ce que signifiait leur collier en cuir ? Celui d'Alex était peut-être plus typé BDSM que le sien, mais quand même !

« Dégage ta main, connard ! » fit Harry en se détachant de la poigne.

« Attends, gamin, tu sais pas à qui tu parles, là, » reprit le premier homme, un grand blond insipide.

« Si, je sais que je parle à deux gros porcs qui feraient mieux de nous foutre la paix, okay ? »

L'homme blond s'avança vers lui, menaçant.

« Tu sais ce que je leur fais aux petits subs dans ton genre, merdeux ? Je les fais pleurer et supplier jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent et deviennent de dociles petites poupées. Alors tu vas être un gentil petit sub, comme ton ami, et faire ce que je te demande si tu veux pouvoir espérer t'asseoir demain. »

« Dans tes rêves, blaireau. T'es pas mon Dom ! Et puisque tu sembles être tant au courant que ça de notre mode de vie, alors tu devrais savoir que si j'ai ce collier autour du cou, comme mon ami, c'est qu'on est pas libres. Alors fous-nous la paix. »

« Oh, et où sont vos maîtres ? Je ne vois personne ici. La seule chose que je vois depuis tout à l'heure, ce sont deux jolis petits culs de subs aguichants qui se dandinent sur une piste de danse, chauds comme des braises, un collier de soumission à peine visible autour de leur cou. Et moi, petit, je suis très chaud pour être satisfait par ces sub qui se baladent en toute liberté. »

« Si t'as besoin de tirer ta crampe, va te payer une pute si t'es pas capable de trouver quelqu'un qui soit consentant, mais nous, tu nous oublies. On est pas libres et on le sera jamais pour des Doms aussi minables que vous, » fit Harry, les poings serrés.

Décidant qu'il avait suffisamment entendus de stupidités, il bouscula les deux hommes de ses coudes et attrapa Alex par la main.

« Viens, Alex. Lewis et Severus vont nous attendre et risquent de venir leur casser la gueule si on traîne trop. »

Il tira Alex toujours translucide vers lui.

« Bouge pas, Toy ! » s'exclama le deuxième homme, un petit brun aux yeux clairs, en retenant Alex par l'épaule.

Alex se figea et dévisagea Harry, puis les deux autres, le regard paniqué.

« S'il vous plaît, je veux pas jouer avec vous. Mon ami dit vrai, je suis pas libre, je suis avec quelqu'un et je ne veux pas... » gémit-il.

« J'ai pas souvenir de t'avoir demandé ton avis, » reprit l'homme en le poussant dans une cabine. « D'abord tu me suces et si tu es satisfaisant, tu pourras peut-être partir. »

Harry repoussa violemment l'homme brun et s'empara une nouvelle fois de la main d'Alex.

« Putain, vous avez pas compris ? On est pas intéressés ! »

« Toi, tu parles trop pour un sub, » fit le blond en s'avançant vers lui.

Harry fit de lui-même les deux pas qui les séparaient et le bouscula à son tour.

« Et moi je trouve que c'est toi qui parles trop. Alors ou vous nous foutez la paix, ou je jure que ça va très mal se finir. Vous croyez quoi ? Que vous me faites peur ? Mon cul, ouais ! Et si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser nous agresser sans réagir, vous vous gourez ! »

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux autres personnes qui riaient. Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. La vie lui avait également appris à saisir toutes les portes de sortie qu'elle lui offrait. La chance n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore. Il tira Alex vers lui et sortit rapidement de la pièce, le traînant derrière lui.

« Merde ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu allais vraiment les laisser faire ? » s'écria-t-il, en colère.

Le visage pâle d'Alex, tout comme son corps tremblant, l'arrêtèrent dans sa diatribe.

« Alex ? Ça va ? »

« Non... Harry... On rentre ? S'il te plaît ? »

Harry acquiesça rapidement. Alex était visiblement choqué et était redevenu en un clin d'œil le jeune homme timide et réservé qu'il avait rencontré les premières fois. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent dans la rue de Londres, encore animée.

« On va directement chez toi ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui... » bafouilla Alex.

« Allez, Alex, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas, c'est fini. »

« Ouais... » fit Alex alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

« On va prendre un taxi, okay ? Severus m'a filé de l'argent pour ça ce soir, il voulait pas qu'on prenne le métro. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi. »

« Ouais. »

Il leur fallut plus de vingt minutes pour réussir à dénicher un taxi, et encore, parce que Harry avait agité discrètement sa baguette pour que le taxi en question vienne vers eux. Encore vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'appartement de Lewis et Alex. Harry enleva sa veste, ses chaussures et suivit Alex dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme brun leur sortit deux tasses et mit de l'eau à chauffer, ses mains encore un peu tremblantes.

« Alex, calme-toi, tout va bien, vraiment. »

« Je suis désolé, Harry. J'ai gâché ta soirée. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais vous allez un peu arrêter avec vos bêtises ! » Devant le regard étonné d'Alex, il précisa. « Severus m'a dit la même chose après la séance avec Alan, à Noël. »

« Maître Alan. »

« Non, Alan. C'est pas mon Dom, merde ! Alors que, devant lui, je lui dise Maître ou Monsieur, d'accord, mais en dehors, hors de question. C'est comme avec ces types ! Mais bon sang, Alex, pourquoi tu les as suivis ?! »

Alex s'assit sur une chaise, face à la table, prit sa tasse entre ses mains.

« Je... je sais pas. Je les avais déjà vus, tu sais. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils savaient, tu sais, pour moi et... mon collier. Ils savaient que je suis un sub. Je les avais vus avec des amis à Will qui fréquentent un autre club BDSM, beaucoup moins strict mais aussi moins sécurisant que le St Sebastian. Je suis vraiment trop con. »

Harry s'assit à son tour et prit sa propre tasse de thé.

« T'es pas con, mais je répète : pourquoi tu les as suivis ? »

« Je sais pas. Ils m'ont abordé pendant que tu étais parti pour envoyer tes SMS. Ils m'ont parlé et m'ont ordonné d'aller avec eux et... Et voilà, j'ai obéi. »

« Alex, bon sang, je te comprends pas ! Tu es le sub de Lewis ! Et on peut pas dire qu'il soit toujours sur ton dos avec la soumission ! Pas comme Damian avec Dorian ! Et pourtant, jamais Dorian ne les aurait suivis, j'en suis sûr ! »

À l'horreur de Harry, une larme coula sur la joue d'Alex.

« Je sais bien. Je suis vraiment con, je te dis. »

« Non, t'es pas con, » le rassura Harry en tendant sa main pour prendre celle d'Alex.

« Toi, tu es courageux, Harry. Pas moi. Je suis un lâche. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

« Je suis incapable de me défendre. C'est pas nouveau. »

« Alex, te dénigre pas comme ça. C'est juste... juste que voilà, c'est pas parce que des mecs aboient qu'il faut leur obéir. »

Alex essuya sa joue d'une main.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je veux pas sortir, et encore moins tout seul ? C'est aussi pour ça que Lewis ne veut pas que je sorte seul. Lewis... »

« Appelle-le, il pourra p'tre te répondre, » proposa gentiment Harry en caressant le dos de la main de son ami.

« Non, il pourra pas et je veux pas l'inquiéter. Je lui parlerai demain. »

Harry laissa le silence s'installer un instant alors qu'Alex se reprenait.

« Alex... pourquoi tu as dis que c'était pas nouveau ? »

Alex leva les yeux vers lui et se mordit les lèvres. Il prit une lente inspiration.

« Je... Il y a quelques années, quand j'ai avoué à ma famille, tu sais... J'étais vraiment seul, même si je fréquentais déjà le club. Je connaissais un peu de monde mais pour être honnête, j'enviais tous ceux qui étaient en couple. Bref, je sortais de temps en temps pour me changer les idées, dans des bars ou des boîtes vanilles. Mais je t'ai dis, moi, les gens comprennent tout de suite ce que je suis. Et... Et un soir, en sortant d'un bar... »

Alex se remit à pleurer.

« Alex, t'es pas obligé de me raconter, tu sais... » fit Harry, une boule dans l'estomac.

« Si... je te le dois bien, tu as sauvé ma peau ce soir. »

« Alex... »

« Je veux te le dire ! C'était pas un bar gay et trois mecs m'ont agressé quand je suis sorti. Ils m'ont insulté. Ça encore, j'ai l'habitude, mais... Mais ils ont commencé à me traîner dans une impasse, à me déshabiller et... Je suis resté pétrifié, comme ce soir. Incapable de me défendre ! J'ai même pas crié ! Ils avaient un couteau et je voyais que ça et... »

« Oh, Alex... »

« Et je pleurais... J'ai cru que j'allais mourir et soudain, il y a eu des lumières bleues. C'était les flics. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient là, je crois que quelqu'un avait dû voir qu'un truc louche se passait dans cette ruelle et les avait avertis. Quand les flics sont sortis de la voiture, les mecs ont détalé comme des lapins . Les policiers les ont coursés. Sauf un. Il s'est penché vers moi, m'a recouvert de sa veste. Il est resté avec moi et m'a consolé. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils.

« Lewis ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais... mais tout le monde m'a dit que vous vous êtes connus au club ! »

« Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde croit, » sourit doucement Alex. « Personne au club ne sait ce qui s'est passé pour moi, à part Lewis, Alan et moi. Lewis a été tellement gentil cette nuit-là. Il m'a pas quitté. Il m'a conduit à l'hôpital, a pris ma déposition. Ils étaient arrivés avant, avant tu sais, avant qu'ils puissent vraiment... »

« Oui, je vois, » répondit Harry.

« Mais Lewis voulait que je dépose plainte. Il... Il a été génial, vraiment. Il est revenu me voir très souvent. Pas seulement pour le boulot. On a discuté. Et puis... un jour, il m'a posé des questions un peu... indiscrètes, on va dire. C'est là qu'il m'a avoué que quand il m'avait pris en charge juste après mon agression, j'étais tellement choqué que j'ai raconté plein de trucs. Y compris sur St Sebastian et le reste. J'étais mortifié et je voulais plus le revoir tellement j'avais honte. Je savais plus où j'en étais. Mais il a pas lâché. Il m'a dit que lui aussi faisait du BDSM, mais qu'il connaissait personne du milieu à Londres puisqu'il venait d'être muté de Manchester. »

Harry sourit, comprenant qu'Alex et Lewis étaient sans aucun doute tombés amoureux durant ces semaines-là.

« Alors on est allé voir Alan, on lui a tout expliqué et Lewis est devenu membre aussitôt. C'est pour ça que tout le monde pense qu'on s'est connu là-bas. Je voulais pas que les autres sachent pour moi. »

Alex sourit, ses souvenirs-là étant bien plus agréables que les précédents.

« J'étais super stressé quand Lewis est venu au club la première fois et a fait comme s'il me connaissait pas. Il a voulu faire une séance avec moi. Je l'aimais déjà, tu comprends ? J'étais tombé amoureux. Il m'a pris la main, on est monté dans une des chambres fermées de l'étage. On a eu une scène et, bon sang, juste avant de commencer, j'ai rarement été aussi angoissé avec un Dom ! Au moins autant que ma première fois, peut-être même plus ! Et ça a été génial. Notre première scène. Et la première fois que l'on a fait l'amour. »

Harry sourit à son tour.

« Tu n'aurais pas préféré faire l'amour avec lui en dehors d'une scène ? »

« Elle était finie. On avait eu la séance, il m'avait enlevé mon collier. On était allongé tous les deux, on parlait et on se caressait. Et on a fait l'amour. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, Harry sentait qu'Alex allait mieux, perdu dans les souvenirs liés à Lewis.

« Lewis est un homme vraiment génial, » dit-il.

« Ouais. Sans lui... Sans lui, je me sens nu. Je suis pas comme toi ou Dorian, ou Will. Ou mes collègues au bureau. Je me sens maladroit, pas intéressant, sans attrait particulier. Mais avec lui. Dans ses bras. Que se soit dans notre vie de tous les jours ou quand on fait une scène, je me sens tellement mieux ! Quelqu'un d'important. »

Harry se redressa et serra Alex dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi t'es quelqu'un de génial, n'en doute pas ! »

« Merci, Harry. Toi, tu es un ami génial, c'est certain. Et un gamin extraordinaire ! »

« Eh, je suis plus un gamin ! » s'écria Harry, faussement offusqué.

Ils se mirent à rire avant qu'Alex ne se lève à son tour.

« Je te montre la salle de bains et ensuite on va se pieuter ? »

« Okay, je prends mes affaires, » dit Harry.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ça t'embête si on dort dans le même lit ? J'ai pas envie d'être tout seul. »

« Non, au contraire, on pourra papoter tranquille avant de dormir, » répondit le jeune sorcier.

Se retrouver avec Alex dans le lit conjugal était pourtant étrange, quand bien même le maître des lieux lui avait assuré avoir changé les draps le matin-même. Néanmoins, quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils riaient ensemble, Harry oublia ses questionnements. Être avec Alex était simple, naturel. Rire ainsi lui rappelait les moments passés avec Ron au Terrier. Ses amis sorciers lui manquaient, leurs bons moments ensemble lui manquaient, quand bien même l'ombre de Voldemort n'avait jamais été très loin d'eux. Ici, avec Alex, il n'y avait plus que le simple bonheur de partager un moment avec un ami. Rien d'autre.

Quand Lewis rentra chez lui plusieurs heures plus tard et alors que le soleil s'était levé, il sourit en avisant son amant et son jeune ami vautrés dans son lit. Au temps pour lui, il était bon pour dormir sur le canapé le temps que ces deux larves se réveillent. Il referma doucement la porte et prit son téléphone.

« Allô, Sev ? Oui, c'est bon, ils sont bien rentrés et dorment comme des marmottes tous les deux dans mon lit... Oui, j'ai été viré comme un malpropre ! ... Pas de souci, je lui dirai... À bientôt. »

 **… … …**

« Tu vas le dire à Lewis, pas vrai ? »

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser, encore, la question. Alex leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

« Oui, Harry, je vais le lui dire, promis. Will risque d'avoir des problèmes, mais oui. »

« Will n'aura pas de problème, c'est pas lui qui t'a agressé hier, » rétorqua Harry en soufflant dans ses mains.

Il faisait plutôt froid et malgré la parade du jour de l'An, qu'il voyait pour la première fois, il avait envie de rentrer se mettre au chaud. Enfin, plus exactement, il avait envie de retourner chez Severus.

Harry aurait pu se persuader que c'était parce qu'il était fatigué – même s'il avait dormi comme un bien heureux toute la matinée - qu'il avait envie d'une tasse de thé bien chaude, ou beaucoup d'autres raisons plus absurdes les unes que les autres. Il aurait pu. D'ailleurs, il avait essayé. Puis il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Il voulait rentrer pour voir Severus.

Depuis qu'il s'était levé et qu'Alex et lui avaient décidé d'aller voir le défilé avant que Harry ne retourne chez Severus, il ne cessait de penser à l'homme, au fait qu'aujourd'hui, en rentrant, ils allaient signer leur nouveau contrat.

Le jeune homme recommença à se mordiller la peau du pouce, son ongle ayant déjà été rongé presque jusqu'au sang.

« Arrête, » fit Alex sans même le regarder.

« Quoi ? »

« Arrête de te ronger les ongles. »

« Je me ronge pas les ongles ! » protesta Harry avant de grommeler. « J'en ai plus. »

« Maître Severus n'aime pas les mains aux ongles rongés, tu devrais le savoir. »

« Et comment tu le sais, toi ? » fit Harry, suspicieux.

« Je sais pas mal de choses. Je vais au club depuis des années. Sans compter que l'un de mes meilleurs amis a été son sub, je te rappelle. »

« Mouais, ça je peux difficilement l'oublier, » marmonna Harry, peu heureux sans trop savoir pourquoi qu'Alex lui rappelle cet état de fait.

« Pourquoi tu stresses ? À cause du contrat ? »

« Entre autre, » répondit Harry.

Il attendit à peine une demie-minute de plus avant de lâcher ce qui le turlupinait.

« Alex, et si j'aime pas ça ? »

Le garçon se retourna vers lui, ses yeux bruns étonnés.

« De quoi ? Si tu n'aimes pas quoi ? »

« Ben, tu sais... » fit Harry en sentant que ses joues s'échauffaient. « Si j'aime pas... _ça_. »

« Ça quoi ? »

« Bon sang, Alex, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? » fulmina Harry. Il se rapprocha de son comparse et lui chuchota furieusement à l'oreille : « La sodomie, crétin ! Si j'aime pas qu'on me mette quelque chose... là ?! »

Alex explosa de rire, ce qui rendit Harry autant désappointé qu'en rogne.

« Te marres pas, merde ! »

« Oh, Harry, parfois tu es si adorable, bébé. »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est adorable ! Je trouve ma question très légitime au contraire ! C'est toi hier qui me bassinais que j'étais gay, mais j'en sais rien ! C'est pas parce qu'imaginer coucher avec une fille me laisse de marbre que ça veut forcément dire que j'ai envie d'avoir une... dans le... Enfin t'as compris. »

Alex essuya une larme de rire qui perlait dans l'un de ses yeux et se calma, avisant que son ami était plus mal à l'aise et angoissé qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

« Harry, je sais de source sûre que Maître Severus ne va pas t'allonger sur une table ce soir pour te sodomiser. Même s'il en meurt sûrement d'envie. »

« Alex ! » cria Harry, à moitié offusqué.

« Écoute, Dorian est mon ami depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il a été l'apprenti de Maître Severus. Et je connaissais aussi celui d'avant, il a quitté Londres depuis. Bref. Avec ses apprentis, Maître Severus prend son temps. Alors il le fera aussi avec toi. _Surtout_ avec toi qui es encore puceau. »

« Je ne suis pas puceau ! » s'exclama Harry, s'attirant quelques regards outrés de la part des personnes autour de lui.

Il rougit atrocement et attrapa Alex par le bras afin de s'éloigner un peu de la foule. La parade, il l'avait assez vue comme ça !

« Je ne suis pas puceau, » reprit-il, d'un ton plus bas, bien que toujours furibond.

« Avec un homme, si. Bon, respire, tu vas en discuter avec Maître Severus, non ? Tu as même dû en parler avant la rédaction du contrat ? »

« Oui... Un peu... Mais dans le contrat... » Harry leva des yeux remplis de stress vers le regard chocolat d'Alex. « J'ai accepté. Severus voulait que ce soit noté et j'ai accepté. »

Alex lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

« Tu as accepté... ? »

« Qu'il me pénètre. Avec des objets ou... qu'il me pénètre avec son corps, » fit Harry, toujours grenat en baissant cette fois les yeux.

« C'est tout à fait logique. C'est ça qui te fait peur ? »

« Pas peur, c'est pas ça, » répondit Harry, son orgueil un peu piqué au vif par la réflexion. Il n'était pas un peureux, sûrement pas ! « Mais comme je te disais : et si j'aime pas ? Si j'aime vraiment pas que quoi que ce soit entre en moi ? »

Alex passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami.

« T'inquiète pas, y'a pas de raison que tu n'aimes pas ça. C'est vrai que les premières fois, c'est pas trop le top. Et encore, moi ma première fois c'était directement ma vraie première fois avec un homme, tu vois ? J'ai un peu douillé. Mais bref. Je suis persuadé que tu aimeras ce que Maître Severus te fera. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça, t'en sais rien. »

« Ne serait-ce que parce toi aussi, t'en crèves d'envie, Harry, je le vois bien. Rien que là, tu crèves d'envie de retourner chez lui. Allez, bébé, regarde, on est pas loin du métro, te fais pas plus languir et vas-y. »

À l'entente de ces mots, Harry sentit une douce chaleur envahir son ventre. Envie... Oui, il avait envie de retourner voir Severus, d'être avec lui, chez lui. Il avait envie de lui souhaiter de vive voix une bonne année, de signer le contrat... de monter dans la salle de jeux et... que son Dom fasse ce qu'il voulait de lui... du moins, jusqu'à un certain point.

« Alex... En fait, t'as raison, j'ai un peu la trouille. »

« Je te l'ai dit, Harry, Severus n'est pas du genre à être brusque. »

Harry fit la moue. Décidément, les Moldus connaissaient Severus d'une bien étrange façon.

 **… … …**

La porte était fermée à clef, ce qui l'étonna. Harry sortit le double que lui avait confié Severus et entra dans la maison, silencieuse et plongée dans une semi-pénombre. Le temps s'était rapidement dégradé et le ciel était devenu sombre.

Bizarrement, malgré son impatience il avait pris son temps pour revenir, préférant raccompagner d'abord Alex chez lui. Ensuite, au lieu de transplaner, il avait pris le métro et avait fait le reste du chemin à pied. Cela lui avait permis de réfléchir et de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

Harry enleva sa veste, ses chaussures, et, son sac toujours sur l'épaule, commença à chercher Severus dans les pièces. Il ne voulait pas l'appeler. On ne savait jamais, peut-être qu'il dormait après sa nuit au club. Pour cette même raison, il n'osa pas ouvrir ni toquer à la porte de la chambre de l'homme. Bredouille, le garçon, plus maussade qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, décida de ranger ses affaires et de lancer une lessive. Une fois ceci fait, il alla à la cuisine se préparer du thé.

Ce fut en attendant que le thé infuse qu'il aperçut les papiers posés sur un coin du plan de travail. Il reconnut de suite le contrat et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre. C'était l'exemplaire de Severus, signé. Harry déglutit. Ce morceau de papier rendait de suite les choses bien plus réelles. Il avait le sentiment de revivre la première fois où ils avaient signé un contrat, il y avait six semaines de cela. Cela lui parut à la fois court et une éternité. Sans doute parce qu'il avait passé la majorité de ce temps ici, dans cette maison, avec son Dom.

« Perdu dans tes pensées, Pup ? »

Harry sursauta violemment et se retourna, découvrant un Severus amusé qui le regardait depuis la porte de la cuisine.

« Je... je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, Monsieur. »

« J'ai vu ça. »

« Vous étiez où ? »

Severus fronça aussitôt les sourcils et prit un air sévère.

« Non, c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! » s'écria immédiatement Harry. « Je veux pas être curieux ou vous fliquer, c'est juste que je me suis inquiété, c'est tout, et puis je voulais pas vous réveiller si vous dormiez. Oh mon Dieu, je vous ai pas réveillé, n'est-ce pas ? Une tasse de thé ? » s'embrouilla le garçon, confus.

Severus eut un fin sourire en coin tout en s'avançant et en prenant une chaise.

« Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi. Non, tu ne m'as pas réveillé, je me reposais simplement dans ma chambre quand je t'ai entendu rentrer. Et oui, je prendrais volontiers une tasse de thé. Oh, Harry, avant de t'asseoir avec moi afin de déguster cet excellent earl grey, va donc chercher ton exemplaire du contrat et un stylo, que nous puissions enfin en finir avec ces formalités. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry allait pour se ronger le peu d'ongle qui lui restait quand il retint son geste. Il acquiesça à la place, servit Severus en thé et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il hésita encore et se tourna vers l'homme.

« Monsieur... c'est vrai que vous n'aimez pas qu'on se ronge les ongles ? »

Severus le dévisagea, impassible.

« C'est tout à fait exact. »

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et sortit. Il ne vit donc pas Severus sourire largement avant de boire une gorgée de son thé.

 **… … …**

Vraiment, le spectacle de Harry se retenant péniblement de se ronger les ongles était un véritable délice. Le garçon trépignait, littéralement, sa jambe tressautant à un rythme plutôt soutenu. Pendant qu'il lisait une dernière fois le contrat, signé par Snape, il donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire de ses doigts qui un coup tenaient la tasse, pianotaient sur la table, jouaient avec le stylo et les feuilles du contrat, se levaient vers sa bouche avant de venir se reposer prestement sur sa cuisse.

Severus se retenait quant à lui de rire.

« Au fait, Harry, j'ai eu un message de Minerva quand je suis rentré ce matin. Tu seras heureux d'apprendre que tes dégâts ont été réparés. »

Harry redressa le nez.

« C'est vrai ? Elle a pu s'en occuper ? »

« Oui, les deux appareils sont dans mon bureau, le neuf et le vieux. Je suis fier de toi, Puppy, c'était une très bonne initiative. »

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Alors, tu signes ces contrats ou on les encadre ? »

Harry rebaissa les yeux, sa main droite vola jusqu'à sa bouche... d'où elle repartit à peine les lèvres atteintes.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Harry... Harry, regarde-moi. »

Le garçon obéit, étrangement timide selon Snape.

« Tu n'es pas obligé. Si tu ne veux pas poursuivre l'aventure, on s'arrête là. C'est toi qui décides. Toi seul. »

Harry se mordilla les lèvres, à défaut de ses doigts.

« Je veux continuer, Monsieur. Vraiment. C'est juste... disons, intimidant. J'ai l'impression de franchir une étape. »

« Sans doute parce que c'est le cas. »

Le jeune sorcier eut un faible ricanement.

« Sympa de me rassurer. »

« Je suis honnête, tout simplement. Tu peux décider de continuer ou d'arrêter. Si tu arrêtes, tu pourras me rendre ton collier et retourner chez toi. Si tu continues, alors tu franchis en effet une étape. Tu seras un véritable soumis et j'attendrais de toi plus que ce que je n'ai fait durant ton entraînement. À toi de voir. »

L'un comme l'autre pesèrent les paroles de Severus. Ils ne le dirent pas, mais chacun avait senti un froid l'envahir quand Severus avait évoqué le fait de tout arrêter.

Severus avait eu comme un coup dans l'estomac, un sentiment de perte incongru.

Harry avait eu comme un vertige, un sentiment d'abandon.

Harry prit une lente inspiration. Il ne voulait pas arrêter. Pas maintenant. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de ça, besoin de se soumettre à un Dom, à Severus. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un, de temps en temps, prenne les rênes de sa vie. Il avait besoin de se laisser aller, de ne plus penser, de ne plus choisir, de se confier corps et âme. Il avait besoin du calme qu'il trouvait dans son sous-espace. Et il voulait planer, jouir, plaire, se sentir important, apprécié, désiré... tout cela et tant d'autres choses encore que sa condition de soumis pouvait lui offrir.

Il ôta le capuchon du stylo et commença à parapher les feuilles.

Severus retint avec grand peine un long souffle de soulagement. L'idée que Harry renonce à être son sub l'avait glacé. Non seulement il l'aurait vécu comme un échec personnel, mais en toute honnêteté, il voulait continuer. Il voulait que Harry continue à se donner à lui, qu'il lui offre sa confiance, son abandon, sa plus totale soumission. Et il le voulait, lui, il le désirait si fort. Il voulait jouir et faire jouir son garçon.

Désir, pensa-t-il.

Quand Harry eut fini de signer, il reposa le stylo et avala sa dernière gorgée de thé. Sa gorge resta pourtant sèche et serrée. Il leva les yeux vers Severus qui se redressait et avançait d'un pas de félin vers lui. Harry laissa tomber sa tasse sur la table avec un bruit sourd, un nœud d'angoisse et d'excitation dans le ventre.

« Bien, » susurra Severus, la voix pleine de miel. « Il semblerait, Puppy, que tu sois bien à moi, désormais. »

Il prit le garçon par le bras et l'incita à se lever à son tour. Severus eut un sourire que Harry jugea purement carnassier.

« Et il semblerait également que tu aies été un très bon petit sub, dernièrement. Tu as fait en sorte de réparer tes erreurs, tu as été prévenant avec ton Dom, tu as obéis à mes ordres. Tu m'as fait du thé, » fit Severus en accentuant son sourire de façon ironique, faisant déglutir nerveusement Harry. « J'ai également appris que tu t'étais comporté de façon très chevaleresque cette nuit en aidant un autre innocent sub à se sortir de vilaines griffes. Oui, ne sois pas surpris, Lewis m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure. »

Severus fit courir son index le long de la joue de Harry qui déglutit une nouvelle fois, sa gorge de plus en plus sèche.

« Tellement adorable. Toi qui ne voulais pas me réveiller. Toi qui t'empêches tellement fort de grignoter le bout de tes doigts, n'est-ce pas, Pup ? »

Harry sentit ses joues rougir.

« Et puis, je viens de réaliser une chose affreuse, » continua Severus, imperturbable. « Tu m'as souhaité une bonne année cette nuit et je ne t'ai même pas répondu. Il va falloir que je t'offre mes vœux à mon tour, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je... je... comme vous le souhaitez, Monsieur, » bafouilla Harry tandis que le doigt de Severus descendait le long de son cou jusqu'à venir caresser l'ouverture du col de sa chemise.

« Oh, mais je le souhaite, mon garçon, je le souhaite. Ça, ainsi que d'autres souhaits bien plus délicieux. »

Severus plaqua rudement le corps de Harry contre lui. Son long nez glissa de la tempe à la nuque du garçon, où il inspira longuement, déclenchant de la chair de poule à Harry. Ce dernier sentit que son sexe emprisonné luttait durement contre sa prison de plastique et de cuir, en vain, aussi ne put-il retenir un gémissement.

Severus se recula d'un pas, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

« Que les choses sérieuses commencent. »

 **… … …**

Il tremblait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas froid. La pièce avait été diablement chauffée, aussi, malgré sa nudité, il n'avait pas froid.

Harry s'obligea à respirer plus lentement. Il n'était pas encore dans son sous-espace, il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Tout en se concentrant sur sa respiration, il laissa son esprit s'évader vers celui qui importait. Ses doutes, ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses questionnements... Tout ceci n'avait pas sa place ici, dans cette pièce. Seul son Dom était important. Son Dom qui lui avait ordonné d'aller se doucher et de monter l'attendre, ici, avec pour uniques vêtements son collier, son bracelet et sa cage. Son Dom qui lui avait promis récompense si tout se déroulait comme il l'entendait. Il était hors de question que Harry le déçoive pour ce qui allait être leur première séance avec ce nouveau contrat.

Quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait enfin trouvé son calme. Il ne bougea pas la tête et resta sagement à genoux au sol, les yeux baissés, dans cette position que Severus aimait, celle de l'offrande. Il aimait surtout quand Harry était très cambré et les cuisses largement écartées. Aussi, malgré les douleurs qui accompagnaient cette position quand il la tenait trop longtemps, Harry avait veillé à ce qu'elle donne toute satisfaction à son Dom.

« Brave petit. »

La voix chaude de Severus fut accompagnée d'une caresse dans les cheveux ébouriffés. Harry ne dit rien, il n'était pas autorisé à parler.

« Debout, Pup. »

Immédiatement, Harry se redressa, en position d'attente, tête droite, mais les yeux toujours tournés vers le sol.

« Bien, très bien. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Donne-moi ton poignet, celui avec le bracelet. »

Harry tendit aussitôt son bras. Il sentit et vit du coin de l'œil que Snape lui passait un deuxième cordon en cuir, plus épais que le premier. Il était plat et dans un cuir sombre. Harry crut d'abord qu'il était noir mais quand Snape lâcha son bras et qu'il repositionna sa main sur sa cuisse, il constata qu'il était en réalité bleu nuit.

Severus s'approcha encore de lui. À l'horreur du plus jeune, il commença à enlever son collier. Harry ne put retenir un léger cri. Non ! Pourquoi Severus arrêtait tout ? Pourquoi lui ôter son collier ? Ils avaient signé ! Ils étaient dans la salle de jeux, en pleine scène ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Son cœur s'affola, de même que ses pensées.

« Monsieur ! Non ! S'il vous plaît ! Non ! »

« Silence, Pup, calme-toi, je... »

« S'il vous plaît, me rendez pas ! » s'écria Harry.

La main de Severus attrapa fermement ses joues, ses doigts marquant sa chair. Il lui releva le visage mais Harry garda prudemment les yeux au sol, sentant que Severus ne plaisantait pas.

« Calme-toi tout de suite, Puppy ! Et arrête de geindre. Je ne suis pas en train d'arrêter quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? »

À peine le dernier mot prononcé, Severus sentit le corps de Harry se détendre, son visage perdre son air de panique. Bon sang, ce gamin les lui ferait toutes ! Mais c'était une preuve de plus que tout n'allait pas encore au mieux dans le petit monde parfait de Harry Potter. Il allait beaucoup mieux, mais n'était pas encore entièrement tiré d'affaire. En plus de cela, Severus sentit son orgueil s'épanouir. C'était lui qui avait déclenché cette angoisse chez le sub. Harry était accro à son Dom, à lui, le simple fait d'imaginer le perdre avait faillit déclencher une crise de panique. C'était glorifiant.

« Bien, bien, calme-toi... » continua Severus en desserrant sa main des joues de Harry pour venir les caresser à la place. « Mais pour ta petite crise, Pup, tu seras puni. Dis-moi pourquoi. »

Harry réfléchit un court instant.

« J'ai parlé deux fois sans votre autorisation, Monsieur. Je vous ai coupé la parole. Je ne vous ai pas obéi et pire que tout, j'ai douté de vous. J'ai supposé des choses alors que j'aurais dû vous faire confiance, Monsieur. Je suis impardonnable, Monsieur, et mérite votre colère ainsi que votre châtiment. »

« Exact. Mais je ne suis pas en colère. Il me faut plus que cela pour me mettre en colère, Puppy. Cependant, je te déconseille fortement d'essayer de le faire un jour, les conséquences ne te plairaient pas, n'en doute pas une seule seconde. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Et sois bien certain que tu vas recevoir un châtiment à la hauteur de tes fautes. Ainsi tu seras pardonné, car là encore, tu t'es trompé, Pup. Ce que tu as fait n'est pas _impardonnable_. Compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Merci, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Maintenant, laisse-moi continuer ce que j'avais commencé. »

Harry n'ajouta rien de plus et laissa Severus lui ôter son collier. Le sentiment de perte fut impressionnant quand le cuir rouge ne fut plus sur sa peau. Il l'avait porté sans jamais l'enlever depuis ce fameux jour où il avait pété les plombs dans la Grande Salle. Le cuir était protégé d'un sort, aussi il l'avait gardé y compris sous la douche. Là, il se sentait atrocement nu, voire vulnérable. Il détestait ça. Il se retint difficilement de toucher son cou, de le gratter.

Bien lui en prit car Severus se pencha alors vers lui, ses lèvres parcoururent le cou désormais vierge, puis sa langue prit la suite dans une lente et humide course.

Malgré ses efforts, Harry ne put retenir, entre deux halètements, une lente plainte de franchir ses lèvres entrouvertes. Severus sourit et le colla fermement contre lui, décidant cette fois de lui dévorer purement et simplement le cou, faisant gémir le garçon plus fort. Il attrapa ses cheveux en pétard, pencha sa tête en arrière afin de dévoiler sa gorge et se laisser ainsi une plus grande marge de manœuvre pour le couvrir de baisers.

Harry se laissa couler dans l'étreinte, des frissons et de la chair de poule sur tout le corps. Jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé comme cela, à cet endroit-là. La bouche, la langue et les dents de Severus semblaient être partout sur son cou. Les sensations inédites étaient purement délicieuses. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il s'agrippa à Severus, ses mains nouées derrière le dos de l'homme. Son sexe luttait toujours dans sa cage, impatient et douloureux.

Severus ricana et cessa ses attentions, laissant un Harry pour le moins pantelant alors qu'il se reculait légèrement, gardant toutefois toujours le garçon dans ses bras.

« Oh, Pup, crois-moi, ceci n'est que le début. » Severus embrassa la tempe aux cheveux noirs et chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille du garçon. « Sois sûr que tu vas gémir. Tu vas pleurer, me supplier. Je vais te faire monter très haut, je vais asseoir ma domination sur toi, et toi, tu vas me donner tout ce que je souhaite. Tes cris, tes larmes, ta soumission pleine et entière. Car je te veux entièrement. Tu es déjà à moi, mais ce n'est pas fini, oh que non. Je veux tout de toi. Tout. Je vais te punir quand tu le mérites, je vais te faire mal, parce que c'est aussi ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes ça, tu aimes quand je te fais sentir vivant, quand tu vibres sous mes coups aussi bien que sous mes caresses. Et je vais te faire jouir, Puppy. Je sais que tu crains encore certaines choses, mais avant la fin, tu vas pleurer pour que je te l'offre, tu vas me supplier. Oh, comme j'ai hâte de t'entendre pleurer, de t'entendre gémir et me supplier pour plus, encore plus. Car je vais te donner ce que tu souhaites et plus encore. Et je te promets que déjà avant la fin de cette nuit, mes oreilles seront pleines de tes suppliques. Tu peux me faire pleinement confiance, sur ce point comme sur tous les autres. »

Harry laissa son corps trembler entre les bras qui le retenaient. Il haletait, frissonnait. Oh oui, il faisait confiance à Severus, pour tout.

Severus parcourut le corps qui lui était désormais totalement offert. Oui, Harry était sien. Mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose pour le marquer comme il se devait. Il sortit de sa poche le signe de la soumission de Harry et l'approcha de son cou.

Harry sentit quelque chose toucher sa peau, il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés il ne savait même plus quand, sans pour autant regarder Snape dans les yeux. Il ne vit rien mais comprit sans peine qu'un collier lui était passé. Il ne put retenir une légère plainte pendant que Severus le fixait. Il était bien plus large que le premier et aussi beaucoup plus serré sur sa peau.

Severus se recula de trois pas afin d'admirer son bien.

« Magnifique. Tu es magnifique. Viens, je veux que tu puisses te voir. »

Il passa derrière le jeune sorcier et le poussa devant un miroir sur pied.

« Regarde-toi, Pup. Regarde comme tu es beau. »

Harry leva ses yeux afin de contempler son reflet. Il eut un instant de choc, ne reconnaissant pas vraiment pendant quelques dixièmes de seconde le garçon en face de lui. Et puis, ce fut l'émerveillement. Le sub dans ce miroir, c'était lui. C'était lui, avec les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux brillants, la poitrine qui se soulevait sans doute un peu trop rapidement, et surtout avec les marques de son appartenance à l'homme derrière lui. La cage qui contenait de plus en plus difficilement son pénis meurtri, ses bracelets en cuir autour du poignet et là, autour de son cou, un collier. Il était lui aussi d'un cuir bleu nuit et effectivement, il était bien plus large que le rouge. Il ressemblait véritablement à un collier pour chien, impression renforcée par l'attache en boucle et l'anneau fixé sur le devant.

Severus fit passer ses mains sur le ventre de son soumis, le caressa lentement. Il descendit un peu plus bas et dans un clic sourd, fit tomber au sol la cage qui retenait prisonnier l'expression du désir de Harry. Aussitôt, Severus commença une lente masturbation sur le pénis en érection, enfin libéré, faisant gémir son propriétaire.

« Tout ceci est à moi. Tu es à moi, ma chose, mon jouet, mon chiot... Ma merveille. »

Harry gémit plus fort, respira de façon saccadée alors qu'il voyait dans le miroir tout ce qu'il ressentait. Le souffle de Severus sur sa tête, sa tempe, ses baisers humides, ses caresses ensorcelantes sur son ventre et son sexe. C'était déjà trop. Il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter de voir son double aux yeux si verts, trop désireux des attentions de son maître.

Severus continua ses attouchements, emmenant Harry lentement aux portes de l'orgasme. Pourtant, quand il vit les muscles tendus, quand il entendit le souffle haché, il stoppa tout et se recula. Harry eut une plainte sourde, se sentant de nouveau nu sans le corps de Severus qui le touchait.

« Va sur le banc, Pup. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea docilement vers le banc à fessées. Il s'allongea dessus, coinçant par la-même son pénis turgescent entre son bas-ventre et le cuir rembourré, puis attendit que Severus lui attache les poignets et les chevilles aux pieds du banc prévus à cet effet.

« Si parfait, » ronronna Severus en faisant courir ses doigts sur le dos et les fesses de Harry. Il s'attarda sur ses dernières et les empoigna à pleine main. « Si douces... et encore vierges... Elles le seront beaucoup moins tout à l'heure... »

Il se pencha et parcourut la ligne de la raie de fesses de Harry de sa langue faisant sursauter et haleter plus fort le jeune homme.

« Je veux pouvoir t'entendre. Tu as le droit de parler, de t'exprimer. »

« Oh, merci, Monsieur, merci ! » s'écria aussitôt Harry qui se mit à geindre plus fort alors que Severus faisait glisser sa langue sur toute la peau qui lui était offerte.

Néanmoins, Snape s'arrêta rapidement. Harry attendit, écouta, comprenant qu'il s'était éloigné afin de prendre quelque chose.

« Je t'ai promis une punition, tout à l'heure. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Inutile de compter ou de me remercier. Je vais te punir, Pup, mais ensuite, je vais m'offrir du plaisir. Et je vais le faire en rendant ce délicieux petit corps rouge et marbré.

Harry laissa sa tête s'abandonner sur le banc. C'était le moment, le temps de l'offrande.

« Oui, Monsieur, » murmura-t-il.

Severus ôta sa chemise, il toucha une nouvelle fois le dos et les fesses de Harry, d'abord de sa main puis avec le paddle qu'il avait choisi, faisant ainsi découvrir par le toucher au garçon avec quoi il allait être puni. Severus sourit en voyant les sourcils du plus jeune se froncer un instant. Il n'avait encore jamais goûté cet instrument et devait chercher de quoi il s'agissait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon tout beau, tu vas vite le connaître, » murmura-t-il.

Severus se plaça, offrit une dernière caresse aux fesses encore pâles avant de lancer l'objet en bois contre les collines de chair tendre, arrachant un premier petit cri à Harry. Severus admira la marque rouge qui s'étala aussitôt sur les fesses, l'effleura du bout de ses doigts.

« Tu vas être encore plus magnifique, Puppy. Crois-moi. »

« Je vous crois, Monsieur, » répondit Harry dans un souffle.

Severus enchaîna alors lentement les coups et les effleurements, frappant les fesses de Harry. Il prenait son temps, appréciait chaque coup donné, chaque caresse offerte, admirait la rougeur envahissant la peau des fesses de Harry. Ce dernier se mit peu à peu à véritablement crier, de plus en plus fort, alors que la douleur devenait constante, brûlante, y compris entre les coups et les caresses.

Enfin, après de longues minutes, Severus jeta le paddle au sol. Il était essoufflé, son torse nu teinté de sueur. Harry pleurnichait, ses fesses offertes d'un joli grenat.

« Comment tu te sens, Pup ? »

« Bien, Monsieur, » hoqueta Harry.

« Sûr ? »

« Oui. Neige, Monsieur. »

Severus massa le crâne de Harry, lui aussi devenu humide de transpiration aux tempes.

« Brave petit. Il manque encore quelques marques, je trouve. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Que je suis à vous, Monsieur, marquez-moi encore si tel est votre désir. »

« Oh, ça l'est, c'est une certitude. »

Severus partit cette fois prendre sa cravache favorite, souple et parfaitement maniable. Il la tapotant contre sa paume, d'un air satisfait.

« Je pense que ton dos ainsi que ces adorables fesses rouges méritent toute mon attention. »

Sans plus attendre, il fit claquer la cravache sur le dos de Harry, le marquant aussitôt d'une traînée rougeoyante. Severus ne s'attarda pas, cette fois, n'interrompit pas le rythme de son bras, marbrant le dos, les fesses et l'arrière des cuisses de son soumis.

Après avoir crié et gémi, Harry se mit à sangloter doucement. Severus arrêta aussitôt ses gestes et s'avança à l'avant du banc où il s'accroupit aux côtés de Harry. Il lui prit délicatement les cheveux et la tête qu'il redressa lentement. Le garçon pleurait à peine, une ou deux larmes seulement, jugea d'un œil expert Severus. Il gardait les yeux tournés vers le bas mais respirait très vite.

« Tu veux utiliser tes safe words, Puppy ? »

« Non, Monsieur, » pleurnicha Harry.

Severus le gratifia d'un sourire doux, passa gentiment sa paume sur l'une des joues. Il reposa doucement la tête aux cheveux noirs sur le banc et poursuivit ses caresses, non seulement sur le visage et le crâne du garçon, mais aussi sur ses épaules. Enfin, il se redressa et admira son œuvre.

« Tu es magnifique, Pup. »

Sa main parcourut une fois encore le dos chaud, ses doigts retracèrent les marbrures.

« Tellement, tellement magnifique. Mon collier et mes marques sur mon tendre soumis. »

Severus enjamba le corps du jeune homme et plaça son torse contre le dos de Harry. La respiration du sub se faisait plus calme, plus sereine. Severus parcourut de ses mains les épaules rondes, aligna ses bras avec ceux de Harry. Leurs doigts s'accrochèrent avec force.

« Mien, Puppy. »

« Vôtre, Monsieur », souffla Harry.

« Tu es... une telle surprise, une telle satisfaction. »

« Merci, Monsieur, » fit Harry toujours sur le même ton, la fierté, la joie coulant dans ses veines.

Il sentit le nez de Severus sur sa nuque, ses omoplates. Puis la bouche de l'homme, sa langue. Severus l'embrassa longuement de cette façon, ses doigts toujours cramponnés à ceux plus petits, plus trapus. Puis il les lâcha, faisait geindre Harry de la perte. Pour autant, ils ne quittèrent pas le corps sous eux, l'explorant d'un voyage aérien.

Harry recommença à gémir, pour une tout autre raison. Les mains, la bouche, le corps de Severus étaient sur lui. Après l'avoir puni, marqué, possédé, l'homme le câlinait, le consolait, l'apaisait, tant dans sa chair que dans son âme. Harry avait l'impression de s'envoler, de quitter son corps pour n'en garder que les sensations, le plaisir et le désir d'être à son Dom. Il était vivant comme jamais, il vibrait, ressentait.

Severus descendait encore, parcourait cette fois le bas du dos du jeune homme, ses reins. Ses longs doigts fins sillonnaient les cuisses, les mollets, les pieds de Harry. Il sourit alors que sa bouche se posait en un baiser sur l'une des fesses rondes. Harry respirait profondément, à un rythme parfois trop soutenu. Ses plaintes et gémissements étaient une merveilleuse musique. L'homme savait que son garçon était plongé dans son sous-espace, qu'il planait déjà. Mais comme il le lui avait promis, ce n'était que le début. Harry en aurait encore plus.

Ses deux mains revinrent se poser sur les collines douces et les écartèrent, dévoilant l'intimité cachée de Harry. Un doigt vint toucher les petits plis d'un brun rosé, faisant gémir plus fort le jeune sorcier. Severus se sentit douloureusement serré dans son caleçon. Son sexe pulsait avec force. Pourtant, son heure n'était pas encore venue. Il ne pénétrerait son garçon que vers la fin du contrat, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait avec ses subs en formation. Une limite, un défi qu'il s'était imposé et qu'il avait toujours respecté, à plus ou moins long terme. Mais l'envie qu'il avait de Harry, l'envie de le prendre, de le baiser, de lui faire l'amour... jamais il n'avait ressenti cela pour un jeune soumis avant lui. Attendre avant de pouvoir découvrir la douceur profonde de son garçon avec sa verge serait un supplice, il le savait.

En attendant, il pouvait la découvrir autrement et cela, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il approcha sa bouche du haut de la raie des fesses de Harry, embrassa la peau moite et, lentement, retraça de sa langue le pli révélé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la petite entrée du soumis. Ce dernier poussa un long cri étouffé, ses muscles se bandèrent. Son cri devint plainte, mots inintelligibles alors que la langue de Severus léchait avec application chaque petite ride et s'enfonçait progressivement dans l'antre inviolé.

Il n'alla pas très loin, juste à l'entrée de l'anneau de chair qui frémissait, se contractait et se détendait au rythme de la langue. Severus entendit que Harry recommençait à sangloter et arrêta sa douce torture sur un dernier lèchement appuyé.

« Monsieur... Oh... Monsieur. »

Severus fit un mouvement de mains et les liens de Harry s'ouvrirent par magie. Il s'approcha de lui, le redressa sur le banc. Le jeune soumis semblait perdu mais se laissa manipuler sans protester. Severus leva alors le visage juvénile. Dieu, comme Harry était beau ainsi. Cela en était indécent. Comment le fils de James, alors qu'il lui ressemblait tant, pouvait être aussi magnifique en cet instant ?

Le sorcier l'ignorait, tout comme il ignora volontairement les yeux verts qui étaient toujours baissés. Il ne voulait pas les voir, pas pour ce qu'il allait faire. Severus prit le visage de Harry en coupe, son garçon, son soumis et l'embrassa avec passion, sa langue pénétrant sans hésiter et avec bien plus de facilité que précédemment cet antre humide.

Harry, alangui dans les bras de Severus, répondit doucement au baiser tout en laissant à l'homme la maîtrise complète de ce dernier. Et c'était bon ! Oh, Seigneur, si bon...

Severus détacha lentement ses lèvres de celles du plus jeune. Il redressa un peu plus le visage de son sub. Parce que cette fois...

« Regarde-moi, Pup. »

Oui, cette fois il voulait plonger dans cet océan de vert. Les yeux de Lily... Non, pas les yeux de Lily. L'âme cachée derrière ses prunelles si vertes n'était pas celle de la mère, mais bien celle du fils. Et ce vert, ce vert si pur, si tendre... Non, les yeux de Harry n'étaient pas ceux de Lily. Ils lui étaient propres, tout comme sa fraîcheur, son innocence, son envie, son désir et en cet instant, sa plus totale soumission.

Son garçon.

« Je te veux dans le lit, Puppy, » souffla Severus.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	7. Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi (allez, on respire très fort, inspiration, expiration... super les filles ^^)**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : bon ben c'est toujours un BDSM. Avec un Dom pas toujours conciliant d'ailleurs ;)**

 **NDA : j'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, si jamais j'ai oublié quelqu'un, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Les réponses aux anonymes sont sur le forum. Eh oui, je poste aujourd'hui, comme quoi la persuasion fonctionne (parfois) sur moi :P**

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 7**

 **.**

 _"Chaque cœur a ses chagrins secrets que le monde ne connaît pas, et souvent nous jugeons qu'un homme est froid alors qu'il est seulement triste."_ \- Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

* * *

Le jeune Potter était allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, le visage tourné vers son Dom bien qu'il ne le regarde pas. Il attendait que l'homme lui dise quoi faire, comment se placer ou encore lui fasse simplement ce qu'il avait en tête. Severus sourit. Comme cela était plaisant.

Le Maître des potions prit de nouveau son temps. Il voulait apprécier chaque instant de cette première nouvelle séance entre eux. C'était aussi l'occasion de tester le plus jeune, de voir comment il se comportait maintenant que les choses avaient quelque peu changé.

Severus ôta son dernier vêtement, révélant ainsi son pénis en érection. Il savait que Harry avait compris qu'il s'était déshabillé, peut-être même le voyait-il en partie. Severus s'avança lentement, fit courir ses mains sur le dos, les fesses et les jambes de Harry. Là, dans cette position, il était bien certain que Harry ne ratait rien de son état cette fois.

D'un geste mesuré, il monta sur le matelas puis enjamba Harry afin de s'asseoir sur les fesses rouges.

« Tes bras au-dessus de la tête, Pup. Accroche-toi à la tête de lit. »

Harry obéit sans hésiter.

Severus pris sa baguette et joua avec elle, appréciant de la faire rouler entre ses doigts.

« Sais-tu, Puppy, ce qui est très appréciable avec toi ? C'est que tu es un sorcier. Je ne vais donc pas être obligé de cacher ce que je fais ni comment je le fais, et je vais même pouvoir exploiter plus d'un sort. Je m'en réjouis. Pas toi ? »

« Si, Monsieur. »

« Brave petit, » le flatta Severus d'un geste de la main.

Il agita sa baguette de l'autre et des rubans de soie vinrent s'enrouler aux poignets de Harry, les lui maintenant liés ensemble, puis ils s'attachèrent à la tête de lit. Severus fit ensuite glisser le bout de sa baguette sur le dos marqué du garçon.

« Bien... Ton dos... Tes fesses... Quand je les vois ainsi, je sais à qui tu appartiens. »

« À vous, Monsieur. »

« Oui, à moi. As-tu mal, Pup ? »

« Rien d'insupportable, Monsieur. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« C'est encore douloureux ? »

« Un peu. Pas vraiment les fesses, elles sont justes... hum, chaudes, Monsieur. Mais j'ai un peu plus mal à un endroit dans le dos, et sur les cuisses. »

Severus réfléchit un court moment.

« Tu as été très satisfaisant, Pup, aussi, je ne crois pas qu'il serait juste que la suite se poursuive avec un pauvre petit sub qui souffre. »

« Comme bon vous semble, Monsieur. Mais, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas perdre vos marques. »

« Tu ne les perdras pas, rassure-toi. »

Severus leva sa baguette, faisant apparaître une fiole de potion. Il l'ouvrit et s'en huila les mains avant de les poser sur les épaules rondes du plus jeune. Il le massa doucement, fit passer ses mains avec précaution sur le dos de Harry, effleura à peine ses fesses pour s'attarder davantage sur les cuisses, notamment une marque de cravache, qui tirait sur le violine, qui fit sursauter Harry. Il attendit un peu et constata avec plaisir que Harry semblait se détendre. Il repassa ses mains sur le corps de garçon afin d'être sûr que la potion avait pénétré la peau.

« Et maintenant, Pup, comment te sens-tu ? »

« Divinement bien, Monsieur. »

« Parfait. Car il me semble t'avoir promis de te souhaiter une bonne année, ainsi qu'une récompense. »

Severus se pencha sur le dos de Harry et, comme précédemment sur le banc, commença à le découvrir de sa langue. Le garçon gémit aussitôt tout en bougeant doucement, au rythme de l'humidité caressante. Quand les délicieuses sensations arrivèrent au bas de ses reins, Harry se cambra. Il n'avait pas le moins du monde oublié ce que Severus avait fait quelque temps plus tôt. Il haleta, gémit, alors que ses orbes de chair étaient écartés et son intimité une nouvelle fois découverte et possédée.

« Oh ! Oh, Monsieur ! »

Il poussa de petits cris plaintifs qui ne reflétaient pourtant que le plaisir. Enfer, c'était vraiment plus que plaisant, bien qu'extrêmement dérangeant par bien des côtés.

Harry fut donc déçu une courte seconde quand Severus cessa ses attouchements. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage car d'un geste de baguette, Severus l'avait retourné sur le lit. Il était désormais sur le dos, l'homme toujours entre ses cuisses écartées. Harry déglutit et baissa aussitôt les yeux. Ce faisant, il tomba directement sur son pénis en érection et sur celui de Snape.

« J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi, Pup. Mais avant, je pense que certaines précautions s'imposent. Il serait terriblement dommage d'écourter la séance parce qu'un adorable, mais très impatient petit sub n'aurait pas su se retenir. Surtout quand je vois ce qui se dresse devant moi. »

Severus tendit la main et masturba lentement, bien que fermement, le sexe de Harry qui s'arqua.

« Oh, oui, tellement, tellement dommage, » susurra Severus.

Il agita sa baguette et Harry ne put retenir un cri. Son sexe lui avait semblé l'espace d'une seconde comme recouvert de glace, lourd comme du plomb et avec la désagréable impression d'avoir quelque chose de coincé à l'intérieur. Heureusement, ces sensations pour le moins désagréables disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues, ne lui laissant qu'une vague lourdeur. Il haleta cependant, la tête pleine de questions. Severus, quant à lui, continuait ses lents va-et-vient sur sa hampe, ce qui était diantrement plus agréable.

« C'est un sort qui t'empêchera de jouir. Bien plus efficace qu'un anneau pénien ou toutes les autres astuces moldues, c'est certain. Et tellement plus plaisant je trouve. Ainsi, je peux profiter de toi sans que notre jeu ne soit interrompu et ce jusqu'à ce que je te libère du sortilège, » commenta Severus en caressant la longueur palpitante.

Le plaisir montait, indubitablement.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'accélérer un peu les choses, » fit Severus.

Il se redressa un peu et, sans cesser ses gestes sur le sexe de Harry, lui présenta son index et majeur de l'autre main.

« Suce, Pup, lèche-moi. »

Harry redressa sa tête comme il put alors que Severus avançait un peu plus ses doigts vers la bouche déjà ouverte. Harry n'hésita pas, une fois encore. Il suça avec ferveur ce qui lui présentait son Dom, lécha avec application, les engloutit le plus possible et accéléra la cadence alors que Severus faisait de même avec son pénis dressé. Il respira plus vite, plus fort, les doigts enfoncés dans sa bouche.

Severus retira son index et majeur de la cavité humide pour retracer les lèvres pleines du garçon. Bon sang, il n'allait sans doute pas tenir encore éternellement à ce rythme ! Il abandonna le pénis de son autre main pour caresser le torse frémissant.

« Bien... j'ai hâte pour la suite... » murmura-t-il.

Il prit sa baguette qui parcourut à son tour le corps de Harry en de légers effleurements. Quand il parvint aux cuisses, il eut un petit geste et Harry sentit que ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Elles se levèrent, s'écartèrent, le dévoilant et l'offrant totalement à l'homme qui était installé entre elles.

« Parfait, » ronronna presque Severus en abandonnant sa baguette sur le matelas.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond, la respiration saccadée. Il sentait tout, absolument tout, mais ses jambes étaient comme inertes, dressées et largement ouvertes. Severus se mit à genoux et tira les fesses de Harry sur ses propres cuisses.

Le jeune sorcier gémit et se mordit les lèvres. Il ferma ses yeux, goûtant les attouchements de Severus qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus du lieu du délit. Quand l'index humide caressa son intimité, il poussa une lente plainte et arqua son dos. Il savait ce que son Dom allait faire, l'attendait avec un mélange d'impatience et d'anxiété. Malgré cela, il était calme bien que sa respiration soit un peu trop rapide, serein, pleinement confiant. Il entendit un bruit sourd, puis de l'humidité se répandit sur lui, à cet endroit-là. Elle fut immédiatement suivie par le doigt de Severus qui commença un massage tendre, de plus en plus appuyé, qui le faisait peu à peu céder.

Enfin, l'index franchit l'anneau de chair et s'engouffra dans son corps. Harry ouvrit ses yeux ainsi que sa bouche en un cri silencieux. Il avait chaud, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'onduler sur le matelas alors que Severus continuait implacablement sa course en lui.

Les premiers mouvements de va-et-vient lui arrachèrent une sourde plainte. C'était à la fois bon et étrange, un peu douloureux et excitant.

Severus était entièrement consacré à sa tâche, les yeux rivés sur son index qui voyageait dans l'intimité de Harry. Il lui effleurait le ventre, l'intérieur des cuisses de façon presque machinale, s'attachant à ne pas blesser son garçon. Cette première pénétration était bien trop importante, pour lui comme pour Harry.

La chaleur corporelle de Harry grimpa, tout comme ses gémissements. Severus sentit son propre désir l'englober. Avec ce doigt dans cette étroitesse brûlante, il devenait même difficilement contrôlable.

« Monsieur... Monsieur... »

« Oui, Pup ? » murmura Severus en se redressant un peu.

Il continua ses mouvements, prit sa hampe turgescente en main et se masturba au rythme de son doigt. C'était délicieux, comme si son sexe était en partie là, à l'intérieur de Harry.

Le jeune sorcier se languissait sur le lit, il continuait de l'appeler, sans chercher à lui demander quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait de toute façon. Il ne voulait pas demander quelque chose de particulier à Severus, juste prononcer son nom. Il jeta un regard éperdu vers son Dom qui le doigtait toujours tendrement. C'était un spectacle pour le moins étonnant, et alors qu'un deuxième doigt entrait délicatement en lui, le faisant s'arquer sur l'instant, Harry eut un brutal excès de conscience.

Seigneur, l'homme qui lui faisait ça, qu'il le faisait planer ainsi c'était Snape ! Snape ! Celui qui avait haï son père et les maraudeurs, celui qui avait aimé sa mère d'une façon absolue, mais aussi égoïste et détestable, celui qui les avait livrés à Voldemort et qui l'avait persécuté durant toute sa scolarité.

Et lui se donnait sans aucune pudeur à cet homme.

Son gémissement devint plainte, ses bras se tendirent alors que son cœur s'emballait. C'était Snape qui lui faisait ça, qui l'avait lié non seulement sur ce lit, mais à lui. Une certaine panique l'envahit, alors que les doigts de Snape envahissaient profondément son corps et bougeaient à un rythme lancinant.

« Tu es si magnifique ainsi, Puppy... »

Le souffle de Severus l'atteignit de plein fouet. Malgré les sensations divines, malgré ses pensées un tantinet angoissantes, Harry étudia Severus en haletant. Severus... Il n'était pas Snape ici, il était Severus, Maître Severus, son Dom qui prenait soin de lui. Lui aussi se livrait à lui, se donnait à lui. Harry ne put subitement plus détacher son regard du sexe du Severus. L'homme se branlait avec plus de force et ses doigts suivirent la cadence.

Harry s'arqua une nouvelle fois. Oubliées les questions, les craintes, il vibrait de nouveau, se sentait vivant de cette façon qu'il ne connaissait qu'ici. Son intimité le brûlait bien un peu, il était écartelé, mais c'était bon, chaud. Il volait, planait, tout entier livré à son Dom, tout entier tourné vers lui, leur plaisir, son corps, son sexe et, oh oui, là, juste là !

« Monsieur ! Oh, Monsieur ! Oui ! »

« Crie pour moi, Pup, crie pour moi ! » haleta Severus.

Il allait jouir. Il voulait jouir. Là, entre les cuisses ouvertes de son garçon, ses doigts totalement enfouis dans ce corps doux et tendre.

Sans le savoir, Severus eut soudain la même prise de conscience que son soumis alors que son orgasme lui montait à la gorge. Merlin... c'était Harry... Harry Potter qui était là, allongé et gémissant sur ce lit. Harry qui se mouvait sur ses doigts. Le fils de James et Lily. Son soumis, désormais.

Oui, son soumis.

Severus se masturba plus fort, enfouis ses doigts plus profondément encore en accélérant les va-et-vient.

Son garçon. Le sien. Ce n'était plus le fils de personne, mais son soumis, juste son soumis.

« Mon plaisir, Pup, mon plaisir... »

« Oui, Monsieur, Oui ! » cria Harry.

Tous les deux sentirent le léger changement. Harry s'offrait pleinement, se détendait complètement pour engloutir tout ce que lui accordait Severus. Ce dernier se déplaça légèrement, plaça son pénis vers l'entrée de Harry, au-dessus de ses doigts qui bougeaient encore et encore. Il les regardait se faire avaler par l'intimité de Harry, si douce, étroite, chaude, et brillante de lubrifiant. Il les enfonça rudement à l'intérieur une nouvelle fois et jouit dans un râle sourd, son sperme giclant sur ses doigts et l'anus possédé.

Harry cria également, son corps de nouveau tendu. Les doigts de Severus étaient là, tellement présents en lui ! Il sentait l'expression de la jouissance de Severus qui l'aspergeait par saccade sur son intimité. Il se mit à pleurnicher alors que l'homme cessait un bref instant tout geste afin de reprendre ses esprits et son souffle.

« Oh, Pup... »

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de geindre alors que les mouvements de Severus entre ses reins reprenaient, avec plus de lenteur que précédemment. Les doigts sortirent entièrement de lui, le faisant gémir à la sensation à la fois de perte et de brûlure quand ils franchirent une nouvelle fois l'anneau de chair. Severus recommença plusieurs fois et Harry eut quelques sanglots secs. Ce n'était pas très agréable, il préférait largement quand l'homme restait en lui, sans sortir et entrer sans cesse comme il le faisait. Mais il savait pourquoi Severus le faisait. De ses doigts, il recueillait sa semence et la faisait entrer en lui, le marquant, le possédant de nouveau de l'intérieur, bien que d'une autre façon.

Severus admirait son œuvre. Le jeune soumis se plaignait, les sanglots et les geignements résonnaient dans la pièce. Mais c'était extraordinaire de pouvoir faire glisser son sperme dans ce corps, de l'étaler sur les plis étirés, de le faire entrer grâce à ses doigts. Tellement jouissif.

C'était l'une des choses qu'il n'avait pas pu faire avec ses autres subs, du moins pas avant plusieurs mois et pas avec tous. Severus le reconnaissait volontiers, il aimait pouvoir jouir sans avoir la contrainte d'un préservatif. Si cela était possible avec les sorciers qu'il baisait parfois grâce aux sorts de protection, ça ne l'était pas avec les Moldus qui ignoraient tout de la sorcellerie. Ainsi, il imposait à ses soumis de faire des tests au moment de la signature du contrat, puis trois mois plus tard afin de pourvoir les prendre en bareback. Et encore, il ne l'avait fait qu'avec Dorian et Justin.

Mais avec ce sub, tout était possible et Severus ne s'en privait pas. Ils avaient malgré tout passé les tests, les repasseraient plus tard. Severus savait qu'il n'y avait que peu de risques, même sans la protection du sort qu'ils s'étaient pourtant jetés. Lui-même s'était toujours protégé grâce à la magie et Harry n'avait connu que Ginny, durant l'été.

Il enfouit profondément ses doigts dans le ventre de Harry qui haletait toujours.

« Brave garçon. Gentil soumis. Tu as été parfait, Puppy. Si dévoué. Comme je te le disais, cela mérite récompense, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Tout ce que vous vous voulez, Monsieur, tout ! » chouina Harry.

Il poussa un cri, tira sur ses bras alors que Severus l'inspectait de l'intérieur.

« Comme ceci ? Ou ici, peut-être ? » fit l'homme, taquin de bien des façons.

« Oui ! Oh oui ! Là, Monsieur ! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Rassure-toi, cela me plaît, sans aucun doute, »

Harry gémit plus fort, poussa de petits cris alors que Severus titillait de ses doigts un point encore inconnu en lui jusqu'à ce jour, bien qu'il sache ce que c'était et son nom grâce à ses amis sub. Quelque chose de délicieux qui lui donnait des frissons et envie de crier, qui le faisait trembler tout entier, quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de se prendre, de se masturber et de, sans aucun doute, connaître le meilleur orgasme de sa vie.

« Monsieur ! Oh, Monsieur ! Je vous en prie ! »

« Tu désires quelques choses, Pup ? »

« Oui ! Oui ! » fit Harry, essoufflé.

« Ça, peut-être ? » dit Severus en empoignant la hampe dressée et dégoulinante de Harry.

« Oui ! » cria Harry. « Oh, mon Dieu, Merlin, oui... »

Harry bougea des hanches, accompagnant les gestes de Severus sur son pénis alors que les doigts en lui le torturaient de la plus exquise façon. Severus sourit, son index et majeur toujours dans l'étroitesse et la chaude douceur de Harry. C'était divin, tout bonnement divin d'agacer sans relâche la petite boule qui avait durci sous ses attentions. Fantastique de constater l'effet que cela avait sur le jeune homme. Il gémissait, pleurnichait toujours, mais Severus en voulait plus, encore plus. Il enserra plus fort le sexe de Harry, le masturba plus vite sans ralentir le rythme de ses doigts enfouis.

L'effet fut immédiat sur le jeune sorcier. Il se tordit sur le matelas et se mit à supplier, pantelant.

« Monsieur... Monsieur... je vous en supplie... Oh, Monsieur... »

« Je te l'avais dit, Pup... Je t'avais dit que tu me supplierais, » susurra Severus, sans pitié.

Harry continua de pleurnicher, de se tortiller, de chercher la délivrance, mais n'y arrivait pas en raison du sort de Severus. L'orgasme était là, le plaisir était là, sans pouvoir atteindre son apogée. Enfin, après encore quelques minutes, Harry se laissa aller sur le matelas. Il ne bougea plus, étendu sur le lit. Il se mit à pleurer tout en continuant de supplier Severus d'une voix faible.

« Monsieur... Monsieur... s'il vous plaît... S'il vous plaît. »

« Tu es un adorable soumis, Puppy. Une si parfaite petite chose, » murmura Severus. « Et tu mérites d'être récompensé. »

Harry sentit alors que le sort était levé. Severus accéléra la cadence de sa main, ses doigts appuyèrent fortement sur le point de plaisir et le garçon jouit dans un long râle, entre sanglot et cri. Severus se délecta de la vue du sperme qui jaillissait avec force, de la sensation de ses doigts capturés par les spasmes de la passion. Comme il aimait sentir les muscles qui se contractaient autour de lui ! C'était exaltant, et s'il n'avait pas lui-même connu l'orgasme quelques instants plus tôt, il aurait joui là encore.

La pression retomba lentement. Severus retira ses doigts délicatement, après le dernier soubresaut, et lâcha le sexe désormais flasque. Il enleva tous les autres sorts qui retenaient Harry et remonta le matelas pour venir s'allonger aux côtés du garçon qui tremblait et sanglotait alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

« Là, là, Pup, reviens vers moi. Allez, viens avec moi, viens, Puppy... » murmura-t-il en prenant contre lui la forme qui se détendit presque aussitôt.

Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde et n'aurait pas hésité à jeter un oubliette au premier sorcier qui le découvrirait – que les Moldus pratiquant le BDSM le sachent était un peu moins important – mais il adorait cet instant. Celui où il prenait son soumis dans ses bras dans l'attente qu'il redescende sur terre. Il aimait ce moment de tendresse, de doux abandon, de lente reprise de conscience. Quand il pouvait câliner, caresser sans autre arrière pensée que la douceur de l'acte, juste ce simple plaisir du toucher et de l'affect.

Ce moment était si loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu auparavant, de tout ce qu'il avait fait à l'époque où il avait ce tatouage noir sur le bras. Si éloigné de Severus Snape le Mangemort, le sorcier acariâtre. Il était Severus Snape le Dom qui veillait sur son soumis alors qu'il quittait son sous-espace.

De fait, Harry cessa de trembler, de geindre et renifla deux ou trois fois avant de se coller étroitement à Severus.

« Merci, Monsieur. Merci tellement. Vous êtes si bon pour moi, » dit-il enfin, d'une voix fatiguée.

« Tu es un bon garçon, Puppy. Un très bon garçon, » marmonna Severus en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Il embrassa les cheveux noirs sur le sommet du crâne de Harry en soupirant.

« Rends-moi fier de toi, comme tu l'as fait tous ces derniers jours. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Mais maintenant, dors, mon garçon, dors. »

 **… … …**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, seul dans le lit de la salle de jeux. Il resta un long moment allongé, cherchant à savoir si Severus avait dormi avec lui ou non. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit et la place à ses côtés était froide.

Il soupira et s'étira, sans savoir s'il était déçu ou satisfait d'être seul. Se faisant, il remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose lui manquait. Il porta sa main à son cou afin de constater ce qu'il savait déjà : son collier n'y était plus.

Il s'assit immédiatement sur le matelas, un brin de panique ancrée en lui. Il la chassa aussitôt. Non, il n'allait pas recommencer. Il avait déjà douté hier soir, hors de question qu'il recommence ! Ce n'était rien, il y avait sûrement une raison logique au fait que Severus lui ait ôté son collier. Une autre raison que celle qui supposerait qu'il ne voulait plus de lui, bien évidemment. D'autant que les bracelets, le grenat et le bleu nuit, étaient encore fermement ancrés à ses poignets.

De nouveau plus calme, Harry sortit de la chambre, nu comme un ver. Il descendit les escaliers, prit des vêtements dans sa chambre et décida de prendre une douche. Sa cage de chasteté l'attendait sagement dans la salle de bains, ainsi qu'un petit mot de Severus qui lui indiquait qu'il devait la remettre. L'homme l'informait également qu'il lui avait enlevé le collier pour la nuit. Contrairement au premier, il ne porterait ce dernier que lors de leurs scènes, bien que Severus ait jugé utile de lui rappeler qu'il était son sub tout le temps, même quand il ne l'avait pas autour du cou. Enfin, le Maître des potions lui demandait de déjeuner sans l'attendre : il avait à faire à Poudlard et dans le monde sorcier et ne serait de retour qu'à l'heure du thé.

Harry fit la moue, peu heureux d'être ainsi abandonné.

Enfin, cela lui laissait le temps de ranger un peu la maisonnée, de changer les draps et surtout, une fois cela fait, de glandouiller tranquillement et de téléphoner à tous ses amis.

Ce fut donc en souriant que le Survivant entra dans la douche.

Il souriait bien moins alors que le Maître des Potions le sermonnait le soir même.

« Tu n'as même pas fait ton essai que tu dois me rendre à la rentrée ! »

« Mais j'ai encore une semaine ! Je vous rappelle que je suis exclu jusqu'à lundi prochain et, en plus, on est dimanche ! »

Severus lui jeta un regard noir, digne de son professeur honni de potion. Ce qui, en l'occurrence, était aussi ce qu'il était, se souvint Harry avec une amertume teintée d'agacement.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse ! » s'énerva Severus. « Cette année est importante, tu as tes ASPIC à passer ! Et si tu penses que ton exclusion correspond à des vacances offertes par Poudlard, tu te trompes lourdement ! Exclusion ou non, j'attends ton essai lundi, c'est à dire demain, sur mon bureau avec tous ceux de ta classe ! Et il en est de même pour tous les devoirs de tes autres professeurs. »

« Mais c'est injuste ! »

« Non, certainement pas ! Tes camarades n'ont pas une semaine de plus pour les faire, eux. Nous exigeons donc que tes devoirs, essais et rédactions nous soient transmis par hibou au plus tard à l'heure de tes cours. Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu pourrais te la couler douce et avoir une semaine de vacances supplémentaire ? »

« J'étais pas au courant de tout ça ! » s'écria Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux, faisant grincer les dents à Severus tant en cet instant il ressemblait à James.

« Pas au courant ? Tu te fiches de moi ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de te dire de travailler, d'être studieux et de faire tes devoirs ! »

« Mais merde, t'es pas mon père ! » cria Harry. « J'en ai pas et je t'ai pas attendu pour savoir ce que je dois faire, quand et comment ! »

Un silence de mort tomba dans le salon.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues alors que son cœur se mettait à battre une chamade affolée. Severus avait sa tête des mauvais jours et ses yeux noirs lançaient des éclairs.

« Non, il est bien certain que je ne suis pas ton père, et que je ne tiens absolument pas à l'être. »

Le jeune sorcier eut le sentiment de se prendre une gifle. Son cœur qui battait si vite la seconde d'avant eut comme un raté. Pourquoi cette phrase lui faisait-elle si mal ?

« Ça, je m'en doute, surtout que sinon vous pourriez pas me baiser, » dit-il, acerbe. « Et je vous rassure, vous êtes pas le seul à pas vouloir être mon père, personne ne l'a voulu ! En fait, le seul qui aurait voulu a passé des années emprisonné à Azkaban avant de mourir. »

Il baissa les yeux, une énorme boule dans la gorge. Depuis qu'il avait craqué lors de la fameuse séance sur la croix de St André, il sentait que les pleurs et les crises de larmes n'étaient jamais très loin. Il se fustigea intérieurement, se traitant de mauviette et de larve pleurnicharde. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il tripota ses bracelets en cuir, les fit rouler sur sa peau, les tordant pour qu'ils pincent son poignet.

Il valait mieux que ça, il n'était pas faible ou une lavette toujours à se lamenter sur son sort. Et il allait leur montrer qu'il pouvait y arriver. Quant à Severus, c'était son Dom, pas son père, c'était exact, alors, non, il n'avait pas à vouloir contrôler ses devoirs. En plus, il les avait faits ! Il fallait juste les mettre au propre et qu'il révise quelques leçons. Toute cette engueulade était injuste, il avait bien le droit de prendre un jour tranquille quand même ! Et puis, il avait rangé la maison, fait une lessive et préparer le dîner, ce n'était pas exactement comme s'il avait glandouillé toute la sainte journée ! Vraiment, tous ces reproches étaient durs... D'accord, il voulait bien admettre que depuis plusieurs jours, il n'avait pas ouvert un livre de classe et que Severus lui avait demandé de terminer son essai aujourd'hui pour pouvoir le relire avant de lui donner. Mais de là à dire qu'il n'avait rien fait...

« Puppy ! »

Harry sursauta et lâcha ses bracelets alors que la main de Severus encerclait son poignet.

« Arrête ça. C'est bon, tu es de nouveau avec moi ? » fit Severus d'une voix bien plus douce que précédemment.

Harry cligna des yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Il réalisa alors qu'il en avait bien besoin, comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer, et aussi qu'il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu Severus l'appeler avant. L'homme le regardait avec comme de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles. Harry pencha un peu la tête sur le côté alors que ses idées défilaient de nouveau à une vitesse infernale sous son crâne. Pourquoi Severus était-il inquiet ? D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'il puisse ressentir de l'inquiétude à son sujet, sachant qu'en plus ils se disputaient quelques instants auparavant. C'était tout aussi étrange que lui soit capable désormais de voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux sombres. Était-ce parce qu'il le connaissait mieux ? Ou parce que Severus le laissait lire dans ses yeux ? Pourquoi...

« Harry ! Harry, bon sang, arrête ça. »

Le jeune sorcier se fit plaquer contre Severus, sa main sur son torse et les doigts de Snape enroulés aux siens.

« Je... Je suis désolé, Monsieur, » fit Harry, sans trop savoir au juste pourquoi il était désolé.

« Arrête de martyriser ton poignet. Les bracelets sont bien là et ils ne vont pas s'envoler, d'accord ? Je te garde, Harry, tu es là, avec moi. Tu es mon sub et je suis ton Dom. Pas ton père, c'est vrai, et oui, c'est une excellente chose parce que sinon nous ne pourrions pas faire ce que nous faisons. Cela ne signifie en rien que tu ne mérites pas d'amour parental, juste que la vie ne t'a pas offert ce que tu méritais, c'est tout. »

Harry ferma les yeux et s'agrippa à la taille de l'autre sorcier.

« Pardon, Monsieur. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je continue de croire que vos reproches sont injustifiés et que j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, mais je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ni vous balancer tout ça dans la figure. »

Severus embrassa les cheveux noirs.

« Nous réglerons ça tout à l'heure, rassure-toi. »

« Ça, ça veut dire que je vais avoir les fesses qui piquent. »

« C'est une évidence. »

Severus recula le jeune homme qui lui sourit doucement.

« Je préfère quand vous vous comportez en homme avec moi, ou en Dom. Pas comme un professeur ou... »

« Ou comme ton père, j'ai compris l'idée. Il n'empêche, malgré tout, que je veux que tu réussisses cette année, Harry. C'est important pour toi. »

Harry hocha la tête, se sentant de nouveau bien plus calme.

« Je ne vais pas rester à la maison avec toi, cette semaine. Je dois reprendre le chemin des cours. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un doigt fut posé sur ses lèvres.

« Non, on ne dit rien et on m'écoute. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Outre le fait que Horace proteste, Minerva a aussi besoin de moi. En plus de cela, certains parmi le corps enseignant et ailleurs, ont trouvé curieux que je sois absent en même temps que toi. Que les choses soient claires, les ragots ne m'inquiètent pas et ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Pour autant, je ne veux pas que cela t'atteigne, toi. Non, on ferme cette bouche ! Bien. Même si tu me dis que tu t'en fiches aussi, nous savons l'un et l'autre que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité. Cela t'affecterait. Or, l'important c'est toi, Pup. C'est que tu te sentes mieux, que tu guérisses moralement, que tu réussisses tes ASPIC pour pouvoir réaliser tes rêves. »

Harry déglutit en dévisageant Snape. Bon sang, pourquoi ce cornichon ne lui avait-il pas dit ça tout de suite avant de l'engueuler ? Il sourit de nouveau et se recolla contre lui.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« Je reviendrai tous les soirs et je dormirai là, » continua Severus en refermant ses bras autour du jeune homme. « Nous verrons ensemble ta journée, tes devoirs si tu le souhaites. Tu ne seras pas seul. Je te demande d'étudier, de t'occuper de la maison comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui et, s'il te reste du temps libre, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. Par contre, je te veux à dix-huit heures trente à la maison. Quant à ta punition pour ton comportement, nous allons nous en occuper de ce pas, ainsi que de celle pour ce que tu as fait subir à ton poignet. »

Harry s'extirpa des bras de Severus et regarda le poignet incriminé dont la peau était rouge sous les bracelets.

« Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, » murmura-t-il.

« J'ai vu cela. Je te veux prêt dans la salle d'ici un quart d'heure. »

« Bien, Monsieur, » acquiesça Harry en commençant à se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Et, Pup, ne te leurre pas, » continua Severus, le stoppant dans sa marche. Le garçon se retourna vers lui, l'œil interrogatif. « N'espère pas avoir de récompense sexuelle. Ni ce soir, ni avant un moment. Je pense que tu as besoin de te souvenir ce qu'est la patience et le contrôle, » sourit Severus d'un air carnassier.

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Oh, misère, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour ses nerfs.

 **… … …**

« Ça va faire bientôt une semaine, merde ! » râla Harry une fois sa gorgée de bière avalée.

Il lécha les résidus de mousse sur ses lèvres de sa langue et reposa sa pinte sur la table.

« Oh, bébé, ne fait pas ça, si tu savais les idées que j'ai en tête quand je vois cette adorable langue, » ronronna Will.

« Je t'emmerde, Will. »

« Ouh, comme j'aimerais ça, mais je préférerais une pipe à choisir. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que Maître Severus apprécierait. »

« Noie-toi dans ta bière ! »

« La ferme, Will. Harry, tu exagères, ça fait pas encore une semaine, on n'est que vendredi. »

Harry jeta un regard dépité à Dorian qui eut un sourire en coin.

« En tout cas, pour quelqu'un qui, il y a une semaine de cela, se demandait s'il allait aimer ça et qui n'était pas sûr de vouloir que quoi que ce soit rentre par là, je te trouve bien impatient, » se moqua à son tour Alex, faisant rire les deux autres.

Harry rougit et préféra prendre une gorgée supplémentaire du liquide ambrée avant de répondre.

« C'est pas question de ça. Je dis juste que ça fait cinq jours qu'il me... euh... enfin bref, qu'il me stimule durant notre scène du soir, et que, ben voilà, quoi... Rien ! »

« Déjà, tu as droit à une séance par soir, de quoi tu te plains ? » fit Dorian.

« C'est une séance punitive ! »

« Oh, une bonne fessée, c'est toujours si agréable, » soupira le même Dorian, les yeux dans le vague.

« Allô, la Terre appelle Do' ! Y'a pas que la fessée ou autre, ensuite il me, hum, enfin disons qu'il prend son pied avec moi, il me pousse, vous voyez. »

« Oh, mais j'imagine bien qu'il doit pousser, » se gaussa Will. « Mais il pousse quoi ? Sa langue ? Ses doigts ? Un gode ou sa queue ? »

« Merde ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! On peut pas avoir de discussion sérieuse avec vous, » râla de nouveau Harry.

« Mais si, bébé. On comprend, je t'assure. Maître Severus te fait une petite séance punitive le soir, puis il te titille le pistil, te stimule un peu partout et pour finir, lui jouit en te laissant en plan, » dit Alex avec compassion tout en tapotant le dessus de la main de Harry.

« Oui ! C'est ça ! » se mit à geindre Harry. « C'est frustrant ! J'en ai marre, pourquoi il veut pas que je jouisse moi aussi ? »

Harry prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière et regarda ses mains jointes sur la table, réellement désappointé. Dorian et Will ricanèrent un instant avant de réaliser, aidé par un coup d'œil insistant d'Alex, que Harry avait vraiment besoin de soutien. Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent de rire et prirent un ton plus sérieux.

« Harry, ça fait partie de ton entraînement. »

« Mais je suis plus en formation ! » fit Harry en regardant Dorian, malheureux.

« Si, encore. Tant que Maître Severus ne t'aura pas emmené avec lui au club, c'est qu'il t'estime encore en formation, » le contredit le blondinet. « Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'à chaque fois, on connaît la jouissance ? Ben non. Surtout quand, comme toi, on est puni. Tu es encore exclu de ton collège. Il t'avait prévenu que toute cette période d'exclusion serait une punition. Les vacances sont finies, mon tout beau. Et franchement, pour être passé entre ses mains, je t'assure que je le trouve plutôt cool avec toi. Il l'était bien moins avec moi et Nick. Maître Severus est exigeant, comme la majorité des Doms. Il te teste aussi, très certainement. Sois patient, Harry. »

Harry soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, rajoutant des épis là où il y en avait déjà.

« C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit. Qu'il fallait que j'apprenne encore le contrôle et la patience. Mais j'avoue que c'est dur. J'ai dû utiliser mon safe word jaune, hier soir. Sinon j'allais...euh... »

« Gicler ? » proposa Will

« Mais t'es obligé d'être grossier ? » protesta Harry.

« Oui, tant que tu seras prude, chéri, » le taquina le jeune brun avant de reprendre plus posément. « Écoute, Do' a raison, c'est un test et une punition, alors attends de mériter une récompense. N'oublie pas non plus que tu es un sub sous contrat, ce que veut ton Dom doit être ta priorité et, son plaisir, ton propre plaisir. Même quand, parfois tu t'en passerais. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne veux pas de contrat ? Et si j'ai envie de me branler chez moi, je le fais ! » termina-t-il, de nouveau taquin.

« Et toi, Alex ? Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Comme les deux autres. »

Les deux autres en questions recommencèrent à ricaner.

« Oui, bon, ça va, ça va. Je ne suis sans doute pas de très bon conseil ou un très bon exemple, sur ce coup-là, » fit Alex. Devant le regard interrogatif de Harry, il poursuivit. « Disons que Lewis n'aime pas particulièrement que je sois frustré. Je peux compter les fois où j'ai dormi sur la béquille sur les doigts d'une main depuis que je le connais. »

« Et encore ! » s'écria Will.

« Au fait, Will, en parlant de contrat, tu sais qui a récupéré Peter du coup ? » changea de sujet Alex.

« Oui, c'est Maître Thomas. Ça faisait un moment qu'il lui tournait autour. »

« Et tu as pu tester le nouveau, Jesse ? » demanda Dorian.

Alex bondit aussitôt.

« Oui, il paraît qu'il est franchement bandant. Je l'ai pas encore vu, je suis dég' »

« Je te rappelle que tu es sous contrat, pas comme moi, » gloussa Will. « Et non, pas encore, mais j'espère bien. »

« C'est qui Jesse ? Le fameux rouquin ? » demanda Harry avec, une fois encore, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, l'image de Charlie Weasley en tête.

« Oui, le rouquin. Putain, je te jure que j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir lui compter les taches de rousseur dans les moindres recoins à celui-là, » soupira rêveusement Will. « Il est super canon. J'ai vu une scène avec lui au club, et sérieusement, j'en salivais. »

« Ah ? Tu serais attiré par un Dom ? »

« Attiré, exact, mais arrête de rêver, c'est pas demain la veille que je vais m'enchaîner à un Dom ! » se récria aussitôt Will. « Soumis, oui, mais un soumis libre ! »

Le sorcier se mit à rire de concert avec les autres, bien qu'avec un pincement au cœur que Harry était certain qu'ils n'avaient pas. Cette phrase, dite en plaisantant, lui avait fait penser à Dobby.

« Bon, les mecs, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on fait quoi ce soir ? » reprit Dorian. « Mon cher et tendre n'est pas là et il est hors de question que je passe la soirée à rien foutre. »

« Oh, Do', quand tu parles comme ça, je ne peux qu'être d'accord, » le coupa Will en soulevant ses sourcils. »

« La ferme, obsédé. Harry, tu as bien toute ta soirée de libre ? »

« Ouais, Sev' rentre à point d'heure, il a une réunion de prof. »

Will et Dorian se regardèrent avant de se claquer la main au-dessus de la table.

« Yeah ! Ce soir, virée ! » s'exclama Will. « Alex, t'as pas le choix, on te kidnappe. »

« Ça faisait si longtemps, » soupira Alex avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

« Euh, les gars, vous êtes bien sympas, mais devrais-je vous rappeler que moi je ne peux pas ? » fit Harry en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

Dorian se retourna vers lui avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment ça ? Tu nous as dis tout à l'heure que tu avais la permission de sortir et là, que Maître Severus ne serait pas là une partie de la nuit ! »

« Oui, mais j'ai pas le droit d'aller au club sans lui. »

Les trois autres jeunes hommes s'esclaffèrent.

« Et, Harry, reviens sur Terre, y'a pas que le St Sebastian à Londres ! » fit Will.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry, un peu étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il avala une nouvelle gorgée tout en réfléchissant. « Mais sérieux, je pense pas que Sev' apprécierait que je fréquente un autre club, sans lui. Et moi non plus. J'ai pas envie de voir d'autres Dom, et... »

« Ça va pas ? » le coupa en riant Dorian. « Qui te parle de club, de Dom ou de BDSM ? Eh, bébé, faut vraiment que tu sortes plus, hein les gars ? Y'a pas que le BDSM dans la vie ! Bon Dieu, Harry, on est à Londres, Soho ça te dit rien ? Pourtant on y est ! Ce soir on t'emmène au S&G et tu vas t'éclater, mon pote !

« Oui, enfin l'un de nous va s'éclater bien plus que les trois autres. Seigneur, que j'aime mon célibat ! » s'écria Will.

« Le... Quoi ? » dit Harry, ébahi.

« Le S&G, c'est une boîte gay, d'où les initiales, » expliqua Dorian.

« Sodome et Gomorrhe, » souffla Alex à un Harry de plus en plus éberlué.

« Hey, mon pote, on a la chance de vivre à Londres ! L'une des plus fantastiques et merveilleuses villes au monde ! Où Dieu a eu la bonne idée de créer _Soho_! » brama Will. « Alors, bébé, tu vas lever ce joli petit cul et aller le dandiner dans cette boîte où toutes les plus belles créatures de Londres se donnent rendez-vous pour danser, boire un coup, et, dans mon cas... »

« Baiser ! » finirent Dorian et Alex en cœur.

« Ouais, baiser, pendant que les pauvres petits soumis sous contrat de votre genre vont devoir se contenter de regarder le menu sans pouvoir déguster les plats. »

« Excuse-moi de préférer le tournedos Rossini qui est dans mon lit toutes les nuits plutôt qu'un steak haché d'un soir, » se moqua Alex avec un clin d'œil.

« Ça, mon cher, c'est parce que tu as un petit appétit et que tu ne sais pas dégoter les bons plats même quand ils se trémoussent devant toi, » le contredit Will avec un sourire charmeur.

« Wow, » les interrompit Harry. « Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Oh, allez, Harry, merde ! Il faut qu'on fête la fin de ton exclusion, surtout que dimanche tu retournes dans ton pensionnat. S'il te plaît, chéri, une petite danse ? » dit Dorian en lui faisant la moue.

Harry étudia ses comparses qui le regardaient avec des yeux exagérément suppliants.

« Allez, Harry, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes. T'as que dix-huit ans, amuse-toi un peu. Parfois on dirait... » commença Alex.

« Quoi ? » voulut savoir Harry alors que son ami se taisait.

« Je sais pas... que t'as pas vécu, ou alors au contraire des trucs tellement lourds qu'on a l'impression que tu es... vieux ? » proposa Alex, un peu gêné.

Will bondit et attrapa Harry par le cou pour lui parler à l'oreille.

« Allez, mon cœur, ce que notre bon ami Alex ne dit pas, c'est aussi qu'il a besoin de son preux chevalier. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Tu parles ! »

« Si, je suis sérieux ! Et puis Alex a pas vraiment tort. T'as besoin de t'éclater et cette boîte c'est exactement ce qu'il te faut. »

Harry sourit en secouant la tête.

« Okay, okay, je viens, » conclut-il en riant.

« Yesss ! Allez, les mecs, on va manger un dernier morceau chez '' _Nut's''_ et ensuite, on va faire vibrer ces magnifiques corps de dieux grecs ! » s'écria Dorian.

Will redressa Harry et lui fit un bécot, surprenant un peu le plus jeune.

« Tu vas voir, bébé, tu vas pas regretter ta soirée, » lui promit-il en l'embrassant une seconde fois.

 **… … …**

Harry adressa un dernier geste de la main à Alex et Dorian. Celui-ci lui fit un appel de phares avant de redémarrer. Le jeune sorcier sourit à la nuit et s'activa sur la serrure de la maison. Oh, Merlin, cette soirée, ou plutôt cette nuit, avait été d'enfer !

Le garçon entra dans la maison en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il était prêt de quatre heures du matin et nul doute que Severus devait être rentré depuis le temps. Toujours en marchant sur des œufs, du moins, autant que cela lui était possible, Harry monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il allait pour pousser un soupir de soulagement quand la lumière de la pièce et celle du couloir s'allumèrent en même temps, ne laissant que peu de doute quant à l'aspect magique de l'action.

« Eh merde, » souffla Harry en posant son front contre le chambranle de sa porte.

« Où étais-tu ? »

La voix sèche et froide de Severus claqua dans l'air. Harry se retourna pour tomber nez-à-nez avec l'homme, visiblement de méchante humeur. Il ne portait qu'un caleçon, signe qu'il devait être dans son lit quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Euh, désolé, Monsieur, je voulais pas vous réveiller. »

« Je ne dormais pas. Où étais-tu ? » répondit Severus, d'un ton aussi peu amical que précédemment.

« J'étais avec Will, Alex et Do' » fit Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Severus s'avança vers lui et le plaqua en un tour de main contre le mur de la chambre.

« Ce qui répond donc à la question : ''avec _qui_ étais-tu ?'', or il s'avère, Potter, que ce n'est pas celle que je t'ai posée. »

Harry fit la grimace. _Potter_. Bon, là, Severus était vraiment en rogne.

« On est allé boire un coup dans un bar, ensuite on a mangé un morceau et on a fini la soirée en boîte, » débita Harry.

Severus lui souleva le menton d'un doigt.

« Tu empestes l'alcool et la sueur. »

« Pour la dernière, ça n'avait pas l'air de trop vous déranger tous ces derniers soirs, » fit Harry, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Malheureusement, ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté car Severus fronça les sourcils et le plaqua un peu plus contre le mur.

« Qu'as-tu fait exactement ? As-tu encore désobéis à mes ordres ? »

Harry tenta de se débattre un peu, accentuant la mauvaise humeur affichée de Severus.

« Vos ordres ? Non ! Je n'ai pas encore désobéi à vos ordres, pas que je sache ! À moins que vous m'ayez interdit de m'amuser avec mes amis !? »

« T'amuser ? Tu devais être là quand je rentre ! »

« Non ! Ce soir vous m'aviez dit que vous rentriez tard et que je ne devais pas vous attendre !, » se défendit Harry.

« Cela ne signifiait en rien que tu avais l'autorisation de sortir toute la nuit et de te conduire en débauché ! »

« Débauché ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! C'est ça qui vous inquiète, alors ? J'ai rien fait ! »

« Vraiment ? Tu es saoul, tu étais en boîte, tu as dansé et tu étais avec Will ! »

Harry rougit un peu, accentuant la suspicion de Severus.

« Je sais que Will ne perd jamais l'occasion d'ouvrir sa grande bouche ou d'écarter ses fesses. J'espère pour toi qu'il ne t'a pas entraîné avec lui pour faire ce genre de chose ! »

Il plaqua une nouvelle fois Harry contre le mur.

« Alors je répète : qu'as-tu fait ?! »

« Mais rien ! »

« Pourquoi je sens sur toi comme l'odeur de la culpabilité ? Ainsi qu'une autre... Tu t'es drogué ? »

« Non ! Enfin... je... c'était juste un joint et... »

« Qui t'as donné ça !? » explosa Severus.

« Will et un autre mec, » avoua Harry. « Allez, c'est rien du tout. »

« Rien du tout ? Et tu as fait quoi d'autre, comme ''rien du tout'' ? Sucé une ou deux queues ? »

Cette fois Harry repoussa Severus, en colère.

« Non ! J'ai rien fait de sexuel, rien ! On est allé en boîte. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis allé danser avec des amis, je me suis éclaté, sans avoir rien d'autre à penser que m'amuser, totalement libre ! Will a dégoté un mec, enfin, plusieurs même, mais avec celui-là ils ont fumé et voilà. C'est pas la mort. »

Harry jugea plus prudent de se taire brusquement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'avouer à Severus, vu son état, que les deux jeunes hommes étaient ensuite descendus dans le backroom. Lui ne savait pas ce que c'était, il l'avait découvert au moment de partir, quand Dorian lui avait dit que c'était inutile d'attendre leur ami. Harry était allé voir et avait surpris des choses qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, dont un Will particulièrement en forme en train de baiser son partenaire du moment.

« Je t'interdis de toucher à ce genre de produit, c'est clair ?! » aboya Severus, le faisant redescendre sur Terre. « Pourquoi je pense que tu me caches encore des choses, Pet ?! »

Harry tiqua et regarda Severus droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi vous m'appelez ''Pet'' ? C'est pas mon nom ! »

« Oh, et tu voudrais quoi ? Toy ? Doll ? »

« Moi c'est Puppy ! » cria le garçon, blessé sans savoir pourquoi. « Et si vous avez pas confiance en moi, je vous en prie, allez-y, regardez dans ma tête ! »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Harry, » dit froidement Severus. « La culpabilité inversée ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le faire. Et si je découvre que tu m'as menti ou caché des choses, tu le regretteras. »

Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, une fois de plus.

« J'ai rien à cacher, je vous ai dit la vérité. J'ai rien fait de sexuel, avec personne. »

« Pas même un peu de friction, un baiser égaré ? » se moqua Severus.

« Je... Will m'a embrassé, mais il le fait avec tous ceux qu'il aime ! Je veux dire, avec ses amis, ça veut rien dire ! » se défendit encore Harry.

Severus lui jeta un regard de glace.

« Va te coucher. Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi pour le moment. Tu n'es pas en état. »

« Je suis en état, » le contredit Harry.

Severus se mit à ricaner.

« Avec les pupilles que tu te payes ? Oh non, certainement pas. Va dormir. On en rediscutera demain. Je te veux dans mon bureau à onze heures. Et veille à prendre une douche et à décuver d'ici là. »

Sans rien ajouter, Severus claqua la porte de la chambre de Harry. Ce dernier soupira, un brin dépité.

« Eh encore : merde. »

Le jeune sorcier enleva rapidement ses habits et s'effondra sur son lit. La douche attendrait demain, là, il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir ! Et tant pis pour les remontrances de Severus. Cette soirée avait été purement géniale. Moins de vingt secondes plus tard, il ronflait doucement contre son oreiller.

Ce ne fut pas le cas de Severus. L'homme était en colère. Contre Harry. Contre lui. Pourquoi le fait que ce sale gamin ait passé une telle soirée le rendait-il aussi amer ? Il n'était pas stupide et savait que la jalousie le rongeait. Il détestait ce sentiment, au moins autant que d'ignorer ce que Harry avait fait durant ses longues heures de fête. Pire que tout. Le fait de voir Harry ainsi, de le sentir, de le plaquer contre ce mur... L'homme grogna et abdiqua, se saisissant de son pénis en érection afin de se soulager.

 **… … …**

Harry émergea péniblement, un mal de crâne tenace lui vrillant les tempes. La vue de son réveil lui fit pousser un juron sonore.

« Oh, putain, putain, putain de merde ! » s'écria le garçon en s'élançant dans la salle de bains.

Harry prit quand même le temps de prendre une potion contre le mal de crâne dans la pharmacie de Severus, plus du paracétamol, au cas où, avant de bondir sous la douche. Bon, il allait y arriver, pas de panique, surtout pas de panique ! Le jeune sorcier se lava rapidement et se brossa les dents en même temps. Merlin, que ça faisait du bien de sentir l'eau chaude sur lui !

Trop de bien sans doute. Alors qu'il se rinçait, un problème de taille prit place.

« Oh, non, » gémit Harry. « C'est pas le moment, c'est pas le moment, allez, s'il te plaît, sois gentille, je dois encore te mettre dans ta foutue cage après ça. »

Pourtant, presque malgré lui, Harry ne cessa pas de se rincer, de se toucher. C'était bon. Le jeune homme posa son front contre la faïence de la douche.

« Oh, bon sang. Ça fait si longtemps... Mais je peux pas, je peux pas... Fais chier... »

Harry continua cependant de se masturber lentement. Enfin, il poussa un soupir de frustration et cessa, coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche pour prendre sa serviette en espérant que son excitation diminuerait rapidement, sinon, il allait vraiment être en retard. Le regard noir de Severus le cloua sur place alors qu'il tendait sa main vers le porte-serviette.

« J'espère que c'était plaisant, » fit l'homme d'une voix glaçante.

« Quoi ? Non... je... je faisais rien... »

« Tu t'es branlé ! » éructa Severus. « Encore une fois, tu m'as désobéi ! Tu es en retard et quand je viens voir ce que tu fais, je te découvre en train de te branler !»

« Mais non ! » se récria Harry, son cœur se mettant à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. « Je vous assure que non, Monsieur ! Vous m'aviez ordonné de ne pas jouir, et je n'ai pas joui ! »

« Je t'avais aussi ordonné de ne pas te toucher, » le contredit Severus.

« Je me lavais, c'est tout ! Et je... je me suis mis à bander, mais ça se contrôle pas, je suis désolé, Monsieur, je... »

« Silence ! » le coupa Severus.

Il s'approcha de Harry qui recula jusqu'à rencontrer le mur.

« Ne me mens pas, Harry. Pas encore. »

« Je mens pas, » murmura Harry, blessé. Il déglutit et baissa les yeux. « Je... je me suis touché plus que je n'aurai dû, c'est vrai. Mais... »

« Pas de ''mais'', Pup. Pas de ''mais'', » l'arrêta une nouvelle fois Severus, toujours aussi froidement. « Je suis atrocement déçu de ton comportement. »

Harry garda la tête basse. La déception de Severus lui brûlait le cœur. Il tomba à genoux, sans prononcer une parole.

« Tu m'as désobéi, tu étais prêt à me mentir. Sais-tu ce que je vais faire, de ce fait ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Harry alors que Severus sortait sa baguette. « Je suis désolé que vous pensiez ne pas pouvoir me faire confiance. »

« Tu en es le responsable. »

Harry leva le visage vers Severus. Ce dernier agita sa baguette et le jeune sorcier sentit son collier lui enserrer le cou. Il ferma les yeux, au plus grand soulagement de Severus. La tristesse dans les yeux verts le rendait étrangement malade. Il était cependant satisfait de voir que le plus jeune acceptait sans plus protester ce qu'il allait faire.

« _Legitimens_ , » murmura Severus.

Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de résister à l'intrusion, avant de se relâcher. Il laissa Snape entrer dans ses souvenirs et le guida là où il voulait aller. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il voit autre chose que ça. Malgré cela, l'expérience était désagréable, presque traumatisante.

Severus arriva de suite dans les souvenirs de Harry liés à la veille. Il passa rapidement sur le bar, bien qu'il tiqua à la vue de Will embrassant Harry par deux fois. Puis ce fut le petit restaurant-brasserie, avec Harry qui se penchait vers Dorian, ses cheveux noirs rencontrant les blonds.

 _« Do', pourquoi Will m'a embrassé ? »_

 _« T'inquiète, ça veut rien dire. Il nous embrasse assez régulièrement de cette façon, quand il est content ou un truc du genre. Ça veut dire qu'il te considère vraiment comme son ami. »_

Les yeux bleus de Dorian étaient joyeux et il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

La boîte de nuit retint toute l'attention de Severus. C'était un endroit lumineux et sombre à la fois, flashy, avec de la musique forte et des hommes dont certains n'étaient guère plus vêtus qu'au club, bien qu'ils portent tous un pantalon.

Severus eut un désagréable pincement dans la poitrine en voyant Harry dans cette lumière tourbillonnante, ses cheveux noirs plus en bataille que jamais. De le voir ainsi, libre, comme il le lui avait dit.

 _« Viens avec moi, Harry ! »_

Severus vit son jeune protégé se faire entraîner, main dans la main avec Dorian, jusque sur une estrade et de là, une espèce de cage. Les deux jeunes hommes se collèrent, bassin contre bassin et Dorian posa ses mains sur les hanches de Harry afin de les faire bouger en rythme avec les siennes. Les cris des autres danseurs explosèrent, couvrant la musique lancinante.

Dorian avait ouvert sa chemise, révélant sa poitrine aux tétons percés. Il flirtait, ou du moins faisait comme si, avec son ami. Leurs cheveux étaient en parfaite opposition, et ils étaient beaux ainsi. Jeunes, beaux et si désirables.

Severus vit ensuite Harry, Will et un autre homme qui tendait une cigarette qui n'en était pas une au plus jeune. Harry avala une bouffée de fumée et se mit à tousser.

 _« Attends, bébé, on va faire comme ça. »_

Will prit le joint et le plaça dans sa bouche, à l'envers, avant de revenir embrasser Harry dont les yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il inhalait ce que l'autre lui soufflait dans la bouche.

Cette fois, ce ne fut plus un pincement, mais une véritable brûlure que ressentit Severus.

Le souvenir avança encore, entre danses et rires, puis avec Alex cette fois.

 _« Allez, on rentre, c'est tard. »_

 _« Et Will ? »_

 _« Will ? Il rentrera avec son mec sans doute. »_

 _« Mais faut lui demander. »_

 _« Si tu veux lui demander, faut descendre, chéri, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, »_ dit Dorian qui s'était joint aux deux autres.

Severus suivit Harry dans le backroom, étudia le visage surpris du garçon face à ce qu'il voyait, son temps d'arrêt devant Will s'activant derrière son amant. Puis Harry qui revenait vers Alex et Dorian qui l'attendaient, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _« Alors ? »_ demanda Dorian _._

 _« Je confirme, il est très occupé, »_ répondit Harry en haussant comiquement un sourcil et avec, lui aussi, un grand sourire.

Oh, Merlin, ce sourire... Il donna envie à Severus de lui dévorer la bouche.

Severus passa rapidement sur la suite, sur Harry quand il rentrait à la maison, sa rencontre avec lui, puis ce matin, dans la douche. Il sentait que le jeune homme fatiguait, qu'il ne voulait plus de cette présence dans sa tête. Le sorcier accéléra et constata ce qu'il savait déjà, à savoir que Harry s'était effectivement touché sous la douche, bien plus que de raison.

Il relâcha la pression et sortit enfin de la mémoire du garçon.

Ce dernier eut un hoquet, il trembla et manqua tomber au sol. Il était déjà à genoux, ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose, mais dût se retenir avec ses mains. Il haletait, sans rien dire.

« Bien. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, » dit simplement Severus.

« Content pour vous, » haleta Harry.

Severus fronça ses sourcils.

« Je n'aime pas ce ton, jeune homme. »

« Vous avez pu voir de vous-même que je n'ai rien fait cette nuit ! Rien de mal ! » fit Harry en se redressant péniblement. « Vous ne m'avez pas fait confiance et vous aviez tort ! »

« J'ai surtout pu voir que tu ne m'as pas obéi ce matin ! »

« Oui ! Oui, vous avez raison, j'ai désobéi ! Je le nie pas ! »

« Tu as tenté de le faire tout à l'heure ! » le contredit Severus.

« Parce que... Parce que vous êtes totalement irrationnel depuis cette nuit ! C'est pour cela ! J'étais sûr que vous alliez exagérer et c'est exactement ce que vous avez fait ! »

« Je ne suis pas irrationnel ! »

« Alors quoi d'autre, hein ? Vous m'êtes tombé dessus quand je rentrais, comme un gamin pris en faute ! Vous m'avez engueulé alors que j'avais votre autorisation pour sortir ! »

« Je t'avais dis de ne pas m'attendre ! Pas que tu pouvais sortir faire le bimbo dans une boîte de nuit jusqu'à point d'heure ou fumer de la drogue ! »

« Et bien j'avais compris que j'avais quartier libre, voilà ! Alors vous avez été injuste à me pourrir ainsi quand je suis rentré ! Vous dites que vous pouvez pas me faire confiance, pourtant moi je vous fais confiance ! Depuis le début ! Et là, vous, pour une soirée, une seule nuit, vous allez jusqu'à regarder dans mes souvenirs, c'est dégueulasse ! »

« Langage, Pup ! Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui me l'as proposé. »

« Je pensais pas que vous le feriez ! Je pensais que vous me croiriez ! »

« Eh bien dorénavant tu sais qu'il ne faut pas jouer à ce genre de jeu avec moi. »

« Vous êtes injuste, Monsieur, » dit Harry en serrant les poings.

Il secoua la tête, dépité et meurtri.

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance. Alors que je n'ai rien fait pour mériter votre suspicion. »

« Elle se résume en deux mots : joint, branlette. »

« Mais c'est pas la branlette le problème ! Vous m'en voulez depuis cette nuit et je sais même pas pourquoi en dehors de cette histoire de pétard ! La preuve, c'est que c'est _ça_ que vous vouliez regarder dans mon crâne ! Pour être bien sûr que je n'ai pas couché ou fait je ne sais quoi en boîte avec un mec, plusieurs, Will ou un Alien ! » Harry agrippa son poignet et tira sur les cordons de cuir avant de poursuivre, de la peine dans la voix. « À quoi ça sert de continuer si vous supportez pas de m'écouter ? Si vous me croyez pas ? Je suis désolé d'avoir fumé de la drogue, je suis désolé aussi de m'être touché ce matin. Mais je mérite pas votre mépris. »

Le terme employé choqua Severus, tout autant que Harry évoque le fait de ne pas continuer leur relation. Sa colère, comme son ego, en prit un sérieux coup.

« Je ne te méprise pas, » dit-il, bien plus calme que précédemment.

« Ben pourtant, c'est l'impression que ça donne, » fit Harry sur le même ton que lui.

La tension dans la salle de bains s'évapora, bien que le malaise subsiste.

« Ce n'est pas celle que je voulais te donner, » soupira Severus.

Il lui coûtait de l'admettre, mais Harry n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il suréagissait depuis cette nuit. Depuis qu'il avait compris que Harry était sorti faire la fête ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Et il savait aussi pourquoi. Il était jaloux. Il ne supportait pas que Harry puisse s'amuser de la sorte et surtout qu'il puisse le faire sans lui.

Harry avait raison, il était injuste, tant pour ce sentiment que dans ses réactions. Harry s'était bien comporté depuis qu'il était chez lui, et la confiance entre eux ne devait pas aller que dans un sens.

Vraiment, il ne se comprenait plus lui-même et ne comprenait pas cette jalousie absurde.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, de t'avoir donné cette impression. »

Le garçon redressa vivement la tête et cligna des yeux, l'étonnement lisible sur chacun de ses traits.

« Et tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû m'immiscer dans tes souvenirs. Ils t'appartiennent en propre. Je ne l'aurais pas fait avec un sub moldu, je n'aurais donc pas dû le faire avec toi. Encore moins avec toi au vue de ton comportement général depuis que tu es là. »

Harry cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux, toujours aussi surpris.

« Pour autant, tu savais que j'attends de toi un comportement responsable, même quand je ne suis pas présent. Or, prendre de la drogue ne fait pas parti de ce que j'estime être _responsable_. J'admets ma part de responsabilité pour notre non-compréhension de cette nuit. Nous n'avons pas compris la même chose, je voulais simplement te dire que tu pouvais manger sans moi, voire te coucher. Et toi, tu as cru que tu avais toute ta soirée de libre. »

« Pourquoi vous m'avez pas téléphoné, Monsieur ? Je serais aussitôt rentré ! » dit Harry avec ferveur.

Les mots de Severus glissaient sur lui comme du miel. C'était tellement incroyable que Severus Snape reconnaisse ses torts ! Proche du surréalisme. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le monde sorcier, se souvint Harry, mais dans le monde moldu et plus encore, dans le cadre de leur relation BDSM.

Severus, quant à lui, fulmina intérieurement contre lui-même. Le jeune homme avait raison, il aurait pu téléphoner, or il n'y avait même pas pensé.

« Je le ferai si cela devait se reproduire, en effet, » marmonna-t-il. « Mais quand bien même, tu n'aurais pas entendu la sonnerie avec toute cette musique. »

Harry fit la moue. Severus marquait sans doute un point.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Severus le rompit en reprenant ses explications.

« Je veux bien admettre ma part de responsabilité. Pour autant, tu m'as désobéi et tu as cherché à me mentir ce matin. En cela, tu mérites une punition. Pour ça et la drogue. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester avant de la refermer dans un bruit sec.

« Oui, Monsieur, » admit-il, contraint et forcé

« Je te réaffirme ce que je t'ai dit hier, enfin, cette nuit. Plus de drogue, Harry. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Et pour ton comportement de ce matin, tu vas donc être puni. Je pense que tu dois comprendre que je ne suis pas aussi doux que certains le pensent sans doute. Tu n'as plus le droit de parler, tu resteras à mes côtés une fois toutes tes taches effectuées. Et, Pup, inutile de t'habiller. Le cuir de ton collier, de tes bracelets et de ta cage suffiront. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'avancer vers Severus, et de s'agenouiller au sol. À la surprise de l'homme, le garçon se pencha encore et lui embrassa la cheville avant de se mettre en position d'attente, mains sur ses cuisses, sans bouger ni parler.

Severus en resta coi pendant quelques secondes.

Toute la colère, l'amertume qu'il aurait pu encore ressentir s'évanouit en un clin d'œil. Voir Harry se soumettre aussi simplement, de façon aussi totale et absolue, était à la fois surprenant et salvateur, pour eux deux. Le maître des Potions avait été persuadé que Harry aurait encore protesté, aurait tenté de se rebeller ou de défendre sa cause une nouvelle fois. Il s'y était attendu. Et rien. Rien d'autre qu'un sub qui s'offrait à son maître.

Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Harry lui faisait confiance. À lui aussi maintenant de lui montrer qu'il en était digne et qu'il lui faisait également confiance. Harry serait puni, mais cela ne le dédouanait pas de prendre soin de lui, bien au contraire. Quant à sa docilité, son abandon, alors que Severus avait été certain que le plus jeune aurait tenté bien plus activement de contester, cela le rendait à la fois perplexe et admiratif.

Ce fut le long frisson qui traversa Harry qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Le jeune sorcier ne s'était pas séché, il était encore trempé et avait visiblement froid. Severus attrapa la serviette de Harry, retourna vers lui, lui prit la main et l'incita à se redresser. Avec tendresse, il lui épongea les cheveux qui gouttaient sur ses épaules. Severus s'appliqua à le sécher de partout, prenant un réel plaisir à le faire.

« Je t'enlève ton collier juste pour t'essuyer correctement, je le remets de suite, » murmura-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il lui passa la serviette aussi de façon intime, sans trop insister alors que la virilité de Harry semblait réagir de nouveau. Severus agita sa baguette et une nouvelle cage de chasteté apparut, uniquement faite de cuir souple, avec deux cordons qui passaient derrière les fesses et se liaient sur les hanches. Il la fixa lui-même, avec précaution, et remonta lentement ses doigts le long du corps de son soumis alors qu'il se redressait.

Une fois debout, il passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs, toujours un peu humides. Il aurait pu sécher Harry d'un coup de baguette, mais n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il voulait le toucher, prendre soin de lui ainsi. Le plus jeune gardait toujours un visage impassible et les yeux rivés au sol. Il ne broncha pas alors que Severus le prenait contre lui.

Le Maître des Potions continua de caresser les cheveux qui prenaient déjà des épis.

« Tes cheveux ont bien poussé, Pup, tu ne les as pas coupés depuis longtemps, » fit Severus doucement.

Merlin, qu'il avait envie de les embrasser, d'embrasser la tempe de Harry, de respirer son odeur dans son cou. Mais au même moment, les voix d'Alan et Dorian se firent entendre dans sa tête. « _Et franchement, pour être passé entre ses mains, je t'assure que je le trouve plutôt cool avec toi. Il l'était bien moins avec moi et Nick » « Je te trouve bien coulant, Severus... Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... permissif avec un sub en formation. Ni aussi, tactile, dirons-nous. »_ Et le souvenir du corps de Dorian, si jeune, qui se mouvait contre celui de Harry, le souvenir de tous ces yeux avides qui dévoraient son soumis qui ondulait sous la lumière...

Severus relâcha le corps de Harry.

« Puppy, je n'ai pas encore déjeuné et je suppose que tu dois avoir faim, toi aussi. Descends à la cuisine. Je veux des œufs brouillés, du bacon, des toasts au cheddar, des saucisses et des haricots. Du café, pas de thé. Et aussi des pancakes, » murmura Severus. « Prépare pour deux. Je serai dans mon bureau. »

Le garçon ne dit rien et sortit de la salle de bains. Severus le regarda, sans rien ajouter de plus. La punition de Harry allait être dure, mais pas seulement pour le plus jeune.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … ...**


	8. George MacDonald

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi (il était un petit Dom, pirouette, cacahuète... oui ok, j'arrête de chanter...)**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : BDSM, encore et toujours**

 **NDA :** Vous me demandez parfois mon rythme de publication : aucune idée ! Cette fiction est terminée à l'écriture et à la correction, mais je ne sais pas quand et à quel rythme je vais la poster. Ça peut être n'importe quand, et n'importe quel jour, désolée.

Bon anniversaire en retard pour Snarrylovers et en avance pour Missnoire84 ^^

Aujourd'hui dimanche c'est Puppy, **donc pas de LVO** pour ceux qui suivent les deux fictions. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, je vous préviens, ça risque d'être... chaud, ouvrez donc les fenêtres ;)

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 8**

 **.**

" _Avoir la confiance de quelqu'un est un compliment plus important que d'être aimé."_ \- George MacDonald

* * *

Harry était pour le moins surprenant. Réellement. Severus se demanda d'ailleurs s'il pouvait le pousser encore un peu alors que le jeune homme lui servait son café.

« Merci, mon garçon. »

Harry allait pour s'asseoir à son tour quand Severus fit claquer sa langue, le stoppant net.

« Non, pas cette fois. Je te veux ici, avec moi, » susurra Severus en le regardant.

La légère crispation au niveau des épaules fut à peine perceptible, elle disparut tandis que Harry venait s'agenouiller au sol, à côté de Severus.

« Brave petit. »

Severus commença son déjeuner. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Harry qui ne bougeait pas. Il savait que le garçon était en attente. En attente d'un geste, d'une caresse. Harry était atrocement tactile et les semaines passées ici avaient accentué ce trait de caractère. Il était devenu addict au touché de Severus. Ce dernier sourit. Il fallait dire qu'il avait tout mis en œuvre pour que cela se fasse de cette façon.

Sa main se posa sur les cheveux noirs et les caressa gentiment. Punition, oui, mais il n'était pas un monstre. Du moins, il ne l'était plus.

« Ouvre ta bouche, Puppy. »

Le jeune sorcier obéit, permettant à Severus de lui faire goûter un morceau de toast. Il attendit un peu et lui tendit cette fois une fourchette d'œufs. Il glissa sa main sous le menton de Harry afin de mieux se guider.

« Attends, doucement, Pup, c'est un peu chaud, » murmura-t-il en soufflant doucement sur la fourchette.

Il étudia Harry qui mangeait ses œufs, puis tout ce qu'il lui présentait.

« Tu veux des pancakes ? Ils sont délicieux. »

Harry ne répondit pas.

« Pup, réponds-moi quand je te pose une question directe. Veux-tu des pancakes ? Ou autre chose ? »

« Je veux bien boire un peu, Monsieur, j'ai très soif. »

« Oui, bien sûr. Du jus d'orange ou du café ? »

« Du jus d'orange, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur, » répondit Harry d'une voix toujours très neutre.

Severus approcha un verre et aida le jeune homme à boire. Une fois que Harry eut fini toute sa boisson, il retira le verre et essuya une goutte de jus de fruit qui perlait au coin des lèvres tendres.

« C'est bien, Puppy. Tu as encore faim ? »

« Je veux bien du pancake, s'il vous plaît. »

Severus acquiesça et coupa un morceau de pâte dorée avant de la porter à la bouche de Harry qui s'entrouvrit. Il lui donna ainsi la becquée, appréciant chaque bouchée que le jeune sorcier avalait. Une fois fini, Severus essuya une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Harry avec affection.

« Maintenant, tu vas faire les tâches quotidiennes et ensuite, si tu as des devoirs ou des leçons, tu les finiras. À mes pieds. »

Harry ne dit rien puisque Severus n'avait pas posé de question directe. Il se leva et commença à débarrasser la table, les yeux tournés vers le sol. Severus se leva à son tour. Il se fit violence pour ne pas déposer un baiser sur les cheveux noirs. Après tout, Harry était puni.

 **… … …**

Le jeune sorcier somnolait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était agenouillé au sol, aux pieds de Severus comme ce dernier l'avait exigé, dans son bureau. Il avait fini depuis longtemps ses révisions et ses derniers devoirs. Depuis, il attendait patiemment que Severus termine ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le sorcier lui avait donné l'autorisation de s'installer comme il le souhaitait, aussi, Harry s'était tout d'abord simplement assis par terre. Toutefois, un contact plus marqué avec Severus lui avait rapidement manqué. Il avait donc commencé à se rapprocher insidieusement jusqu'à être plaqué contre la jambe droite de Severus. Il avait ensuite, avec beaucoup de précautions, posé sa tête sur le côté de la cuisse de l'homme.

Severus n'avait rien dit, même s'il avait constaté les tentatives d'approche avec un sourire intérieur. Il n'avait rien fait non plus, ni pour repousser Harry, ni pour l'inciter à continuer. Il devait admettre que le comportement de Harry l'étonnait. Il savait que ce genre de punition était dur pour le plus jeune, savait tout autant que Harry devait trouver cette dernière exagérée. Il s'était donc attendu à ce que Harry ne soit pas aussi conciliant et docile. Pourtant, le jeune homme était parfait.

En partie pour cette raison, quand Harry avait changé de position pour se mettre à genoux et ainsi pouvoir poser sa tête sur ses cuisses, Severus n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait rien dit non plus quand le garçon avait passé ses bras autour de ses jambes ou mit ses mains sur ses genoux, pour les caresser distraitement.

Il aurait peut-être dû. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû rappeler à Harry qu'il était puni et qu'il n'était donc pas autorisé de ce fait à câliner son Dom ou à quémander des attentions. Mais Severus avait décrété que lui seul était juge pour savoir quoi faire et comment avec Harry. Il était son Dom, lui, personne d'autre. Il avait donc chassé les voix d'Alan et Dorian. Oui, il était différent avec Harry. Parce que _Harry_ était différent. Particulier. Et au diable ceux qui ne le comprenaient pas, il s'en moquait comme de son premier balai.

Alors, au lieu de le repousser, le Maître des Potions avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène et passé de longues minutes à les caresser. Ses doigts s'étaient également égarés sur les épaules et les bras de Harry, faisant apprécier à Severus la douceur de la peau de son sub. Harry se comportait si bien qu'il n'avait pas eu l'envie de le punir davantage, ni à se priver lui-même de ces tendres instants.

Harry étouffa un bâillement. Avec sa courte nuit, il était épuisé. Et la fatigue aidant, il avait froid. La tête sur les genoux de Severus, une main aux longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux, il naviguait dans un demi-sommeil. Cette journée avait été difficile pour lui, malgré les apparences. Il n'avait rien voulu montrer, être un bon garçon exemplaire. Il s'était souvenu de sa première punition, de ce qui l'avait fait tant souffrir pour ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Cela avait marché, du moins jusqu'à présent où le froid et la fatigue l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur Severus et le faisaient cogiter.

Il savait que sa punition était méritée en ce qui concernait sa tentative de branlette du matin et sa non moins tentative de mensonge pour la couvrir. Mais il avait malgré tout la sinistre impression que Severus l'avait aussi puni pour ce qu'il avait fait la veille et durant la nuit. Or là, il le comprenait moins.

« Tu dors, Pup ? »

La voix de Severus le sortit de sa léthargie.

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Pourtant, à écouter ta respiration, je l'aurais juré, » marmonna Severus en reprenant sa plume afin de raturer de rouge un parchemin.

Harry laissa courir ses doigts sur les jambes de Severus.

« Monsieur, permission de parler, s'il vous plaît, » murmura-t-il.

Severus reposa sa plume et souleva la tête de Harry afin de le regarder. Il passa sa main sur la joue du garçon.

« Tu es surprenant, Puppy. Accordé. »

« Monsieur, » fit Harry d'une voix extraordinairement douce. « J'ai froid et aussi un peu faim. Est-ce que ça fait partie de ma punition ? »

Severus prit aussitôt les mains de Harry qu'il trouva glacées.

« Merlin, Pup, tu es gelé ! Lève-toi, viens sur moi, » dit Severus en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Harry pour l'inciter à se redresser.

Harry obéit et grimpa sur les genoux de Severus qui prit ses mains entre les siennes et souffla dessus. Le jeune sorcier sourit. Cela lui rappelait leur sortie à la neige durant la journée de Noël. Severus le colla contre son torse et le frotta doucement, bien que fermement. Harry était effectivement gelé, sa peau était aussi froide qu'un glaçon.

« Tu as froid... Pauvre petit sub frigorifié. Attends. »

D'un geste de baguette, Severus recouvrit Harry d'un plaid et lui embrassa le front, finissant de surprendre le garçon.

« Puppy, jamais je ne te punirai de cette façon. Tu aurais dû me le dire avant. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la température avait autant baissé. »

Severus attendit, mais à sa stupéfaction, le garçon n'oublia pas sa punition initiale et ne répondit rien, se contentant de se pelotonner contre l'homme en frissonnant. Severus sourit et le réchauffa encore de ses mains.

« Je vais aller faire du thé. Tu as l'autorisation de te mettre sur le canapé en gardant le plaid en attendant. »

Harry resta un moment contre Severus pour profiter de l'instant et de sa chaleur. Mais l'homme le mit sur ses pieds et se leva de son fauteuil. Comme il l'avait fait toute la journée, il suivit Severus deux pas derrière lui, attentif à ne pas se laisser distancer, ni à lui rentrer dedans s'il s'arrêtait. Severus alla jusqu'au salon, il alluma la cheminée et désigna le canapé de la main.

« Va sur le canapé, Puppy, réchauffe-toi et attends-moi. »

Harry s'empressa de s'installer sur le canapé où il s'enroula dans le plaid, les yeux fixés sur les flammes de la cheminée. Quand Severus revint un instant plus tard avec deux tasses de thé et des minis sandwichs, Harry dormait profondément. L'homme eut un ricanement. Il allait pour réveiller l'impudent quand sa main se figea au-dessus de l'épaule nue de Harry qui dépassait du plaid. Il était beau, ainsi endormi. Il semblait si jeune. Mais aussi très fatigué... fragile. Severus ôta lentement sa main.

Le garçon avait été particulièrement obéissant, dévoué tout le long de la journée. Un peu de sommeil ne lui ferait sans doute pas de mal.

Severus s'assit sur le canapé et posa les pieds de Harry sur ses cuisses. Il devait encore finir de lire un parchemin sur un nouvel ingrédient pouvant remplacer le venin d'acrumentule et ensuite, il y avait une émission à la télévision, un documentaire qui promettait d'être passionnant. Il pouvait donc attendre un peu avant de réveiller Harry.

 **… … …**

Harry soupira alors qu'il se réveillait peu à peu. Il était au chaud et des mains lui caressaient les pieds et les mollets. Il s'étira tout en papillonnant des yeux, mais ne dit rien. Malgré les dernières brumes du sommeil, il se rappelait où il était, avec qui et ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire. Il avait comme l'intime conviction que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulée depuis qu'il s'était endormi.

« On dirait que mon jeune chiot se réveille, » chuchota Severus. « Viens donc me voir, petite chose. »

Harry retira le plaid qui le recouvrait et glissa sur les genoux de Severus. Il allait tourner la tête vers l'écran de la télévision, allumée, quand Severus le retint.

« Non, pas pour toi. Toi, tu regardes de ce côté, » murmura Severus en détournant le visage de Harry de l'écran à l'aide de sa main.

Harry obéit, les yeux désormais fixés sur le torse de Severus.

« Bien. Tu es tout chaud maintenant, » fit Severus en faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau de Harry qui soupira sous la sensation. « Tellement chaud... »

Severus captura le corps fin et l'avança vers lui. Il lui embrassa le cou, les clavicules et les épaules, avant de retourner au cou d'un Harry cette fois gémissant. Severus stoppa soudain ses baisers, son pouce caressa les lèvres entrouvertes de Harry qui garda les yeux baissés.

« Mais je connais un jeune sub qui doit tout d'abord être nourri par son maître. »

Le sorcier sourit en avisant que Harry ne bronchait pas, ne démontrant sa gratitude qu'en appuyant légèrement sa joue contre la paume de Severus. Il commença donc à donner la becquée à Harry, lui offrant de petits morceaux de sandwich et des gorgées de thé. Il adorait vraiment cela. Il l'avait fait aussi avec ses autres subs, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'émotions, autant de plaisir à le faire. Il laissait ses doigts s'attarder plus que de raison dans la bouche douce et humide de Harry. Il était tellement humble, tellement gracieux, mignon et… excitant, ainsi. Severus le reprit un instant contre lui, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois dans le cou, ses mains caressant le dos de son soumis. Malgré son sexe devenu dur, Severus s'obligea à se calmer. Il avait le temps.

« Allonge-toi. Sur le ventre. »

Harry obéit, mais Severus lui empoigna les hanches pour le placer comme il le souhaitait, le bas-ventre sur ses cuisses et les fesses surélevées qu'il commença à malaxer.

« Tu es vraiment très doux, Puppy. »

Il étudia le plus jeune qui avait posé sa tête à plat sur le canapé, face au dossier. Le gamin avait là encore obéi et ne regardait toujours pas l'écran... bien que Severus sache à quel point il était attiré par cet objet moldu. De nouveau, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le reportage qu'il voulait voir tout à l'heure avait débuté et Severus était bien certain que les soixante-dix minutes qui allaient suivre allaient être passionnantes.

Il laissa tout d'abord le temps s'écouler, sans rien faire d'autre que de passer sa main régulièrement sur les fesses rebondies. Harry avait deux petites fossettes, véritablement adorables, sur le bas des reins. Enfin, jugeant que les choses un peu plus sérieuses pouvaient débuter, Severus prit sa baguette et l'agita au-dessus du corps de Harry tout en murmurant les sorts adéquats. Comme c'était exaltant d'avoir un soumis sorcier !

Le garçon ne put retenir un sursaut et un léger cri. Ce sort n'était pas agréable, Severus le savait, mais ainsi Harry ne pourrait pas jouir tant que lui ne l'aurait pas décidé et n'aurait pas levé le sort. Severus agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette, faisant gémir Harry lorsque la cage en cuir lui était ôtée. Les lanières ne quittèrent pas son corps pour autant tandis que Severus dessinait des arabesques avec sa baguette. Elles s'enroulèrent autour des cuisses de Harry, passèrent entre ses fesses et, alors qu'elles se nouaient autour de sa taille, les écartèrent impudiquement. Harry poussa un autre petit cri, tout aussi excitant que le premier de l'avis de Severus.

Il reposa sa baguette et caressa les collines de chair tendre. Son doigt glissa entre elles et s'attarda sur l'entrée dévoilée de Harry. Il vit du coin de l'œil le poing du garçon se refermer alors qu'il le caressait en appuyant de plus en plus, sa bouche s'entrouvrir davantage. En réponse à cette vision, son sexe durcit plus encore. Le Maître des potions agita sa baguette de sa main libre afin de faire apparaître un tube de lubrifiant. Il l'ouvrit et en versa une dose généreuse sur l'intimité de Harry, faisant naître en lui un frisson.

Severus sourit tout en continuant ses caresses. C'était doux, palpitant, alors qu'il tentait peu à peu de rentrer en Harry. Enfin, il appuya un peu plus fort, faisant finalement céder l'anneau de chair et légèrement cambrer le jeune sorcier qui relâcha un long souffle. Severus persévéra néanmoins et fit entrer l'entièreté de son doigt dans l'étroitesse chaude. Harry gémit, il bougea sa tête, la redressa entre ses avant-bras.

« Chut, chut, mon tout beau, » susurra Severus alors qu'il commençait de lents vas-et-vient. « La soirée ne fait que commencer, alors détends-toi. J'ai envie de profiter de toi. Longtemps. Très longtemps. »

Harry laissa retomber sa tête, les yeux clos. Son propre sexe durcissait et il ne put retenir une lente plainte tandis que Severus stimulait désormais son point de plaisir.

« Vraiment très longtemps, » termina Severus dans un souffle.

 **… … …**

Il n'en pouvait plus. Non, il n'en pouvait plus ! Severus le doigtait depuis plus d'une heure et il avait été dur tout le long. Il gémissait, pleurnichait en faisant le moins de bruit possible, son Dom n'ayant pas apprécié de ne pas entendre un passage de sa putain d'émission à la noix.

Harry replongea son visage dans un coussin afin d'étouffer une plainte. Oh, Seigneur ! Il n'en pouvait plus de plaisir, d'attente, et ce malgré la brûlure qu'il ressentait désormais au niveau de son postérieur.

Le doigt de Severus le quitta, mais Harry n'en fut pas soulagé pour autant. L'homme lui avait déjà fait le coup plus d'une fois avant de revenir en lui quelques instants plus tard avec un ou deux doigts. Pourtant, comme au bout de plusieurs minutes rien ne vint, Harry se mit à espérer que ce soit enfin terminé. Malheureusement, une nouvelle dose de lubrifiant lui apprit qu'il n'était pas encore libéré.

Ce ne fut pas un doigt qui se présenta à lui cette fois-là, mais quelque chose de froid et lisse. Harry se crispa, sans pouvoir se retenir, et poussa un petit sanglot sec alors qu'il se redressait sur ses avants-bras, cambrant son dos en sueur.

« Détends-toi, Puppy. Ce n'est pas grand chose, » le rassura aussitôt Severus.

Harry posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes et s'obligea à écouter Severus. _L'homme savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait confiance en lui_ , se répéta-t-il.

Severus caressa de sa main libre les fesses toujours écartées de Harry. Ce garçon était incroyable, réellement. De son autre main, il enfonça le plug, lentement, veillant à ne pas blesser son soumis. Il le pénétra jusqu'à faire entrer entièrement l'objet, ne laissant à l'extérieur que l'embout rond et plat.

« Là, voilà mon tout beau, voilà. Détends-toi encore, laisse le jouet en toi, sens-le. »

Harry gémit mais se relâcha entièrement. C'était plus gros que tout ce que Severus lui avait présenté jusqu'à ce jour, et surtout, l'objet appuyait encore là où Severus n'avait eu de cesse de le stimuler. Merlin, s'il n'y avait eu pas le sort, Harry pensait qu'il aurait joui.

Severus agita une nouvelle fois sa baguette. Les liens en cuir se détachèrent aussitôt, libérant le fessier de Harry. Severus vérifia que tout était correct et que le cuir n'avait pas abîmé la peau, puis il retourna à caresser les fesses de son soumis, tendrement, sans chercher à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Harry s'habitua donc peu à peu à l'intrus en lui et reprit une respiration normale. Malgré son excitation, au bout d'un certain temps, son érection fana, à son plus grand soulagement.

« Debout, Pup, » déclara alors soudain Severus en éteignant l'écran.

Harry sursauta tandis qu'une main s'abattait sur son postérieur et que le plug bougeait en lui. Il hésita une demi-seconde avant de se mouvoir avec lenteur. Oh Merlin, c'était vraiment étrange comme sensation. Il serra les dents, mais se mit doucement à genoux sur le canapé.

« Viens par-là, » fit Severus en l'incitant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Harry gémit, tout en obéissant. Oh, Seigneur, c'était plus qu'étrange, vraiment.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Severus.

« Oui, Monsieur, je crois. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je... c'est vraiment bizarre et... et je sais pas, » répondit Harry dans un souffle.

« Ce n'est pas douloureux ? »

Harry secoua la tête en pinçant ses lèvres de ses dents.

« Alors tout va bien. Je ne veux pas que tu aies mal, mais si c'est simplement dérageant ou bizarre, comme tu le dis, c'est sans importance, tu devras faire avec. »

Severus colla le garçon contre son torse et caressa son dos nu.

« Je trouve ça très excitant de savoir que tu as quelque chose en toi, quelque chose que j'ai placé moi-même, » susurra l'homme en embrassant le cou du soumis. « Terriblement excitant. »

Il attrapa les cheveux ébouriffés et tira la tête de Harry en arrière afin de donner plus d'espace à ses lèvres.

« Bouge, Puppy, bouge tes hanches, » commanda Severus en posant ses mains sur la taille de Harry et en lui intimant des mouvements circulaires.

Harry se laissa tout d'abord guider avant de poursuivre seul. Oh, Merlin et les quatre fondateurs réunis, les rotations lui faisait ressentir l'objet en lui, comme s'il ondoyait. Harry gémit plus fort et retint avec peine un fin sanglot alors que Severus posait désormais ses lèvres sur l'un de ses mamelons.

« C'est bon, tellement bon, » murmura Severus avant de prendre le téton entre ses dents.

Cette fois, Harry cria. Le plaisir montait de façon vertigineuse, pourtant Severus décida de tout arrêter, aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Il fit descendre Harry de ses genoux, mettant le garçon debout. Ce dernier trembla de tous ses membres, encore étourdi par ce qu'il venait de vivre et en raison de l'objet toujours en lui.

« Dans la salle. »

Severus n'ajouta rien. Il se leva à son tour et devança Harry qui le suivit docilement, deux pas derrière lui. Profitant que Severus ne le voyait pas, Harry passa sa main entre ses fesses. Il sentit l'embout plat, juste là, qui bougeait un peu alors qu'il marchait, ses mouvements se répercutant plus profondément. Il enleva rapidement sa main, ne voulant pas que Severus sache ce qu'il avait fait. Après tout, il n'était pas certain d'avoir le droit de le faire.

Monter jusqu'à la salle fut une expérience nouvelle avec le plug. Harry se demanda comment Dorian avait fait pour tenir tout le réveillon de Noël avec un tel objet entre ses fesses. Peut-être qu'il était plus petit ? Il savait qu'il en existait de toutes tailles et de formes différentes. Le sien, pour ce qu'il en ressentait, était plutôt large et conique, mais avec comme des excroissances, des petites boules. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la salle de jeux, Harry se remua mentalement. Là n'était pas la question de toute façon. La véritable question était : qu'est-ce que Severus allait bien pouvoir lui faire ? Jusqu'à présent, sa punition n'avait pas été corporelle en dehors bien sûr des attouchements et de la frustration qui en résultait. Est-ce qu'il allait continuer dans cette voie ? Le jeune homme en vint presque à souhaiter que non, qu'il écoperait d'une bonne fessée, voire de coups de cravache ou de paddle, mais que Severus laisserait désormais son sexe et son intimité ainsi que sa prostate en paix.

Tous ses espoirs tombèrent à l'eau et Harry retint un gémissement de désespoir alors que Severus lui indiquait de la main l'immense lit de la chambre.

« Sur le dos. »

Harry grimpa sur le lit et attendit sagement. Severus le rejoignit rapidement, à genoux sur le matelas, entre les cuisses de Harry qu'il ouvrit largement. Là, surplombant le garçon, il entreprit de se dévêtir entièrement. Il ne garda que sa baguette, la fit rouler entre ses doigts un instant avant de la pointer sur le torse de son soumis.

« Je ne veux pas que tu bouges, mais cette fois tu n'auras pas d'autres liens que ceux dans ta tête. Tu vas encore apprendre le contrôle, Puppy. Et comprendre pourquoi je ne plaisante pas quand j'exige de toi de ne pas te toucher. »

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il tourna son visage d'un côté et plaça ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête. Bien, ne pas bouger, voilà qui allait être à coup sûr une gageure.

« Tu es tellement réceptif au toucher. Tu aimes la sensation de mes mains sur ton corps. Tu adores cela, tu en raffoles. Nous allons voir comment tu réagis à ceci. »

Severus leva sa baguette, il en étudia la pointe tout en marmonnant un sort que Harry ne comprit pas. Le bout de la baguette se mit à briller d'un éclat orangé, à la satisfaction de Severus.

« Voilà qui est parfait, » poursuivit-il sur le même ton et avec un fin sourire.

Il abaissa lentement sa baguette et en toucha le torse du garçon qui cria sourdement. Malgré ses efforts, Harry se cambra, ses bras eurent un mouvement involontaire pour se protéger, avant qu'il ne se laisse retomber sur le lit en tentant de ne pas bouger. Ou tout du moins, autant qu'il le pouvait. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler certains de ses muscles, ses gémissements, ni à s'empêcher de remuer la tête. Les sensations de la baguette étaient inédites, entre la brûlure et la caresse. Électrisantes.

Severus sourit plus largement en voyant son soumis se retenir ainsi. Il insista sur les tétons qu'il savait si sensibles, faisant crier Harry. Puis il parcourut tout le corps de plus en plus tremblant et transpirant, y compris le pénis de nouveau dressé du garçon. Alors qu'il ne cessait de suivre la longueur frémissante, les premiers sanglots de Harry arrivèrent.

« Bien, je vois que tu commences à comprendre, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu avais interdiction de te toucher ici, pourtant tu l'as fais. Tu voulais te donner du plaisir alors que je t'avais ordonné de ne pas le faire. Et tu as voulu me cacher ton méfait. »

Harry poussa des petits cris misérables. Comme il regrettait ses gestes sous la douche, et plus encore de les avoir niés.

Les minutes passèrent, laissant Harry de plus en plus pleurnichant et désespéré sur son lit. C'était une torture perverse et licencieuse. Douleur et plaisir étaient si intimement mêlés à chaque touché de la baguette ! Harry devait aussi veiller à ne pas bouger ses bras et ses jambes. Il se crispait parfois, mais alors le plug en lui se faisait durement sentir. Il remercia cependant le ciel et son Dom d'être encore sous l'emprise du sort pour l'empêcher de jouir, sinon, nul doute qu'il l'aurait fait et aurait écopé d'une nouvelle punition.

Néanmoins, cela devint vite bien trop éprouvant pour lui. Il pleurait désormais sans retenue et Severus l'acheva alors que, de sa main libre, il empoigna son sexe afin de le masturber.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, sans savoir si c'était pour retenir ses sanglots ou pour autre chose. Severus appuya la pointe de sa baguette sur l'intimité de Harry, touchant le plug et envoya ainsi l'une de ses décharges caressantes jusqu'aux tréfonds du garçon.

« JAMES ! »

Le cri de Harry transperça l'air. Severus ôta sa main et fit tomber sa baguette sur le lit. Il remonta aussitôt vers la tête de lit et prit immédiatement Harry, désormais recroquevillé en une boule frissonnante, entre ses bras.

« Là, ça va, tout va bien. »

« Pardon, Monsieur, pardon, mais là j'en peux plus, vraiment. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien, tout va bien. Détends-toi. Rallonge-toi. »

« Non ! Non, pas encore, pas tout de suite, s'il vous plaît ! Encore un peu de temps ! » s'écria le garçon en se cramponnant au torse de son Dom.

« Je ne vais pas recommencer, pas tout de suite. C'était pour t'enlever le plug. Tu ne veux pas que je te l'enlève ? »

Harry essuya ses joues de sa paume tout en s'efforçant de se calmer. Si. Si, il voulait que Severus lui ôte ce truc.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur. »

« Bien, mets-toi sur le ventre, écarte tes jambes. Voilà. Allez, inspire très fort, et maintenant expire. Très bien. »

Harry ferma les yeux alors que l'objet lui était enfin retiré. Il soupira d'aise et retourna se pelotonner contre Severus une fois fait. Il ne dit rien, mais se colla le plus possible contre lui. Il nota à peine que l'homme était également en érection. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un peu de répit et de tendresse. Severus le câlina un long moment, attendant qu'il se calme et qu'il reprenne une respiration des plus normales.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, merci, Monsieur, » murmura Harry.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, tu le sais ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, j'en ai bien conscience. »

« Bien. Tu te sens prêt ? »

Harry inspira longuement.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Alors nous recommençons. »

Harry leva des yeux suppliants vers son Dom.

« Pitié, Monsieur, j'ai compris la leçon. »

« Je déciderai moi-même quand la leçon sera acquise, Pup, » fit Severus en lui caressant la joue.

Il s'émerveilla des prunelles vertes et brillantes. Elles étaient fascinantes, réellement. Et si vivantes ! Jamais il ne s'en lasserait, il en était persuadé. Severus garda sa main sur la joue de son sub et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce ne fut pas un baiser enflammé, juste un tendre bécot de réconfort.

« Allonge-toi. »

Harry ne protesta pas. Avec une docilité de nouveau foncièrement déconcertante pour Severus - tant elle était éloignée de ce qu'il connaissait du phénomène Potter - il s'allongea à plat dos sur le lit, les bras le long du corps et ferma les yeux, dans l'attente des ordres de son Dom.

Severus resta allongé à ses côtés. Il caressa le torse du garçon, son visage, ses bras, son ventre tendre et enfin, son sexe qui s'érigea aussitôt pleinement entre ses doigts experts.

« J'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi. Je vais te le mettre maintenant, je pense que c'est le bon moment. Ouvre tes yeux. »

Là encore, Harry obéit dans la seconde. Severus reprit sa baguette qu'il agita dans les airs. Une chaîne argentée tomba alors sur le nombril de Harry qui sursauta légèrement au contact froid et lourd. Severus la saisit des deux mains et la dévoila à Harry qui avala sa salive avec difficulté. Seigneur, Severus allait donc le faire.

« Tu seras magnifique avec cela. »

Severus eut un petit rire carnassier.

« Je crois que Damian et Alan se damneraient pour pouvoir assister à ce moment. »

Harry ne répondit pas, bien qu'il partage entièrement l'avis de Severus. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Damian, et plus encore Alan qui n'avait pas de sub attitré, seraient enchantés d'être présents, voire de participer. Le jeune soumis ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des mains de Severus qui s'approchaient de lui. Il grimaça et étouffa une plainte alors que les pinces se refermaient sur ses tétons.

« Voilà, magnifique, comme je le disais » fit Severus en le contemplant. « Elles ne sont pas trop serrées pour une première fois. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Parfait. Que penses-tu de la suite ? »

Harry ferma les yeux.

« Neige, Monsieur. »

Severus se replaça donc entre les cuisses de nouveau écartées de Harry. Il ne prit pas sa baguette, se contentant de ses mains pour parcourir le corps du garçon.

Ce dernier soupira, haleta. C'était vraiment une bien étrange punition. Étrange, parce que Severus avait raison : il adorait la sensation des mains de son Dom sur lui. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en passer. Alors qu'il choisisse de le punir en le touchant ainsi... Bien sûr, la punition n'était pas là, mais bien dans la délivrance qui lui était refusée. Malgré tout, c'était agréable, tendre et réconfortant de sentir ses mains sur lui.

Severus le caressa de longues minutes, tira un peu sur les pinces de temps en temps, le faisant s'arquer et gémir à chaque fois. Harry se sentait de plus en plus transporté, planant. Il bougeait toujours le moins possible, y compris quand Severus s'allongea sur lui pour le parcourir cette fois de baisers.

« J'ai envie de toi, Puppy, tu n'as pas idée, » murmura l'homme.

Harry l'entendit à peine, bien qu'il ait noté sans problème le désir de l'homme contre lui.

Brusquement, Severus se redressa. Il retourna son soumis sur le ventre avant de le mettre à genoux. Harry poussa un léger cri de surprise. Il était dans la position parfaite de la levrette et Severus, derrière lui, le caressa de façon fort intime.

« Tellement envie de toi. »

Harry entendit le bruit de la bouteille de lubrifiant et compris que Severus en mettait sur son pénis. Le jeune homme ne dit rien, attendant en silence la suite, le cœur battant. Severus lança un nouveau sort. Aussitôt, des liens en cuirs glissèrent sur ses cuisses, les lui maintenant fortement serrées l'une contre l'autre. Du lubrifiant fut déposé sur son intimité et les caresses reprirent.

Severus passa sa main sur l'entrée de Harry, sur ses cuisses liées. Un bref coup d'œil à Harry lui confirma que le garçon avait les yeux fermés. Il était calme, abandonné. En confiance. Severus retourna à regarder les fesses et surtout l'anus rosé qu'il titilla de ses doigts. Il voulait plus. Severus saisit son sexe et caressa l'entrée de Harry avec son gland. Comme c'était bon, cette douceur, cette chaleur. Il appuya un peu plus et sentit l'anneau de muscle frémir contre cette partie si sensible de son corps. Il avait envie de posséder son garçon, d'entrer en lui, de le sentir avec son sexe et de bouger en lui, de le pénétrer profondément. Harry poussa un faible soupir et Severus eut comme un choc en le regardant.

Son garçon.

Il comprit que s'il le voulait, il pouvait le faire. Harry l'accepterait, dans son esprit comme dans sa chair. En cet instant, il lui suffirait de forcer encore et il le posséderait.

Severus bougea un peu et leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin... Il savait que ses amis Dom ne le comprenaient pas sur ce point, et sans doute sur d'autres. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Snape s'imposait cette frustration, cette barrière. Eux baisaient avec leur sub quand l'envie leur en prenait, vierges ou non. Severus ne l'avait pas fait avec ses soumis en formation, alors que deux d'entre eux seulement, Harry compris, étaient encore puceaux. Et il attendait longtemps avec les autres avant de le faire. Severus ferma les yeux. Non, ses amis ne comprenaient pas et ne comprendraient sans doute jamais ses motivations. Lui-même se demandait parfois pourquoi il s'imposait cela. C'était pour lui comme une expiation de ses fautes, de tout le mal qu'il avait commis par le passé.

Pourtant, jamais il n'avait autant regretté cette limite qu'en cet instant. Il voulait tant Harry, tant le prendre. L'envie de faire l'amour avec lui le consumait.

Severus rouvrit les yeux et regarda son pénis humide et turgescent. Il fit trois va-et-vient dessus de sa main et d'un coup de rein puissant, plongea en Harry. Le jeune sub sursauta et gémit en sentant le pénis de son maître se frayer un chemin, non pas dans son anus, mais entre ses cuisses serrées.

Il était tellement perdu dans son monde qu'il ne savait pas ce que son Dom faisait et s'en moquait. Il planait tout en écoutant les halètements de Severus, les bruits bestiaux qu'il faisait alors que son bas-ventre claquait avec force contre ses fesses et que son membre s'activait entre ses cuisses. Harry redressa un peu son postérieur. Merlin, Snape le baisait, d'une certaine façon. Il laissa échapper un cri tandis qu'un doigt entrait en lui et stimulait ardemment son point de plaisir.

Severus passa son bras libre autour des jambes de Harry, comme pour les retenir. Il bougeait violemment, sans aucune retenue dans cette parodie d'accouplement qui l'emmenait au septième ciel. Il jouit d'un coup, un long râle s'échappant de ses lèvres et il éclaboussa les cuisses et le ventre de Harry de son sperme.

Severus retira son doigt et son sexe. Il s'écroula sur le matelas, ôta d'un geste de baguette le cuir qui maintenaient toujours les cuisses de Harry liées et le prit dans ses bras, la respiration saccadée. Merlin, cela avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il jeta un bref regard à Harry qui s'était pelotonné contre lui. Le jeune homme avait des frissons, il gémissait sourdement et était encore perdu dans son monde. Et toujours en érection, comme le constata Severus.

Le maître des Potions attendit de reprendre totalement ses esprits tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur le dos nu et humide de son sub. Enfin, il se redressa et s'assit, soutenu par des oreillers et la tête de lit.

« Viens là, Pup, » ordonna-t-il gentiment en écartant ses jambes.

Harry vint se réfugier entre elles, collé contre Severus. Ce dernier sourit. Harry portait admirablement bien son surnom en cet instant. Il attrapa le jeune homme et le retourna afin que son dos soit plaqué contre son torse.

« Comme cela, Puppy. Je te veux comme cela, » dit-il en ouvrant une nouvelle fois les cuisses de Harry.

Il lui prit les jambes et les leva afin de les passer par-dessus les siennes. Harry gémit, sa tête bascula sur la clavicule de Severus. Il avait les tempes humides de transpiration et, alors que l'homme caressait ses tétons emprisonnés par les pinces d'argent, il eut un long frisson. Les mains de Severus descendirent lentement, du torse jusqu'au ventre, et s'emparèrent du pénis dressé qu'il commença à masturber. Cette fois, Harry poussa un petit sanglot. Ses jambes maintenues écartées par les cuisses de Severus eurent un sursaut, avant qu'il ne s'abandonne une nouvelle fois.

« Permission de parler accordée, » susurra Severus à l'oreille de Harry.

« Monsieur... Monsieur, s'il vous plaît... J'en peux plus, » fit Harry en se mettant subitement à pleurer.

« Plus ? Tu ne veux pas que je continue ? »

« Non... Non, c'est trop... Pas encore une fois. S'il vous plaît... »

« Calme-toi, Pup. Laisse-toi faire... Encore une fois, pour moi... »

Harry se mit à sangloter doucement, mais ne protesta pas plus. Severus arrêta de masturber le garçon avec l'une de ses mains et s'en servit pour pénétrer d'un doigt l'anus encore humide de lubrifiant. Harry s'arqua, pantelant.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'avais dit, Pup ? Au sujet de ta punition ? »

Harry continua de pleurnicher tout en s'efforçant de répondre.

« Que je ne pourrais pas jouir de la journée. Je suis si désolé, Monsieur... S'il vous plaît, je ne recommencerai plus jamais. Mais pitié, c'est trop. »

Severus embrassa une tempe humide avant de murmurer.

« La journée est finie, Pup, et ton maître est fier de toi. Alors tu as l'autorisation de jouir quand tu le voudras. »

Harry sentit alors que le sort était enfin levé, et que Severus continuait de le toucher de façon intime. Le garçon bougea des hanches tout en poussant des petits cris. Il se cambra, s'arqua, ondula du bassin. Le plaisir était partout sur lui, en lui. Il pouvait jouir ! Il avait enfin l'autorisation de jouir ! Harry leva ses bras et attrapa les cheveux de Severus en criant.

« Oui ! Oui ! Encore ! Encore ! »

Severus accéléra le rythme de sa main, appuya plus fort avec son index sur la petite boule dure, ses bras enserrant le corps de Harry qui tressautait contre lui.

Le garçon savait qu'il pouvait jouir, pour autant, il tenta de se contrôler encore. Il voulait repousser l'instant, parce qu'il était haut, tellement haut qu'il avait soudain peur de tomber et de s'écraser au sol. Ses efforts furent rapidement vains, d'autant que Severus murmura un sort qui détacha les pinces de ses tétons, lui créant un nouveau plaisir mêlé d'un peu de douleur. Les effets combinés furent dévastateurs. Harry poussa un long cri tout en se déversant avec force dans la main de Severus.

Le corps du garçon, si raide une seconde auparavant, se fit complètement mou entre les bras de Severus alors que les derniers spasmes de l'orgasme pulsaient contre son doigt. Severus retira son index avec précaution et, avec tout autant de prudence, s'allongea sur le lit en ne lâchant pas Harry.

« Maître... Maître... » murmurait ce dernier en se cramponnant comme il le pouvait à lui.

« Je suis là, Pup. Je te tiens, n'aie crainte, » fit Severus sur le même ton.

« Oh, Maître, ne me laissez pas... »

« Non... Non... Reviens, Puppy, tu ne risques rien. »

Les minutes passèrent, l'homme caressant le plus jeune longuement pour l'aider à se calmer. De fait, Harry sembla revenir doucement à lui. Il frissonna, incitant Severus à les recouvrir tous les deux du drap et de la couverture.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

« Oui, » chuchota-t-il.

« Alors je vais t'enlever ton collier. »

Severus ôta le cordon de cuir et se retourna pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Harry le regardait, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur lui quand l'homme reprit sa position initiale. Severus ne dit rien, mais avança sa main pour venir la poser sur la joue de Harry. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se rapprocha de lui. Severus le prit alors dans ses bras et remonta un peu plus les draps sur eux. Il lui caressait négligemment le bras et le bas du dos, sans parler. Il appréciait simplement ce moment. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les cheveux noirs en bataille qui reposaient sur son épaule et son torse. Il avait vraiment des cheveux impossibles, comme James. Grâce au ciel, ce n'était pas Potter senior qu'il tenait contre lui.

« J'aime bien. »

Le souffle de Harry s'échoua sur sa peau.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Severus d'une voix tout aussi basse.

« Après. Quand vous me prenez comme ça dans vos bras. J'aime ça. »

Severus eut un rictus que le garçon ne vit pas.

« Moi aussi, j'aime ça, » avoua Severus avant même qu'il ne le réalise et ne se fustige intérieurement.

Sans avertissement, Harry fondit brièvement en larmes, surprenant par là même Severus, avant de se reprendre rapidement.

« Pardon, désolé, » renifla-t-il.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Pup, que se passe-t-il ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » fit Severus en prenant le visage de Harry dans ses mains afin de le redresser vers lui.

De nouveau, le feu de deux yeux verts fut sur lui.

« Si. Si, je suis tellement bien, au contraire. Ça a été très intense et... et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, on va dire que c'est le contre-coup. » Harry déglutit avant de reprendre. « Vous avez été fier de moi, Monsieur ? »

« Très fier. »

« J'ai cru que vous alliez me tuer de plaisir, » sourit doucement Harry. « Mais vous m'avez autorisé à jouir. »

« Je te l'ai dit, la journée était finie, » répondit Severus en haussant une épaule.

Harry se dressa sur un coude afin d'apercevoir le réveil. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il se laissait retomber sans trop de grâce sur le lit.

« Il est minuit vingt ! »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, la journée d'hier est finie, » rétorqua sans s'émouvoir Severus.

Harry eut un petit rire. Il se recala convenablement sur la clavicule de Severus, ses doigts se perdant sur le torse de l'homme.

« Alors je suis pardonné ? »

« Oui. Et j'espère que je le suis aussi, » murmura Severus.

De nouveau, Harry releva les yeux vers Severus, étonné.

« Vous aussi ? »

« Oui, » fit Severus en se délectant des perles vertes. « Tu avais raison, sur au moins deux points. J'ai sans doute un peu sur-réagis la nuit dernière quand tu es rentré de ta soirée. Et j'aurai dû te faire confiance. » L'homme eut un rire amer. « La confiance, c'est quelque chose qui ne m'est pas naturel. C'est certainement l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne pourrais jamais être un sub. Toute mon existence, et plus encore quand j'étais au service de Tu-Sais-Qui, j'ai vécu dans la défiance. Peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'avoir eu ma confiance. Et moins encore chez les sorciers. Mais tu l'as, Harry. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant. Severus passa sa main sur la joue légèrement râpeuse de Harry, ses yeux sombres admirant toujours les verts.

« Tes yeux... Ils sont... »

« Non ! » le coupa Harry.

À la surprise de Severus, le visage du garçon était devenu tendu.

« Non, s'il vous plaît, ne le dites pas. Pas vous, pas maintenant. »

La surprise devint ébahissement chez Severus, bien qu'il ne laisse rien transparaître à l'exception d'un haussement de sourcil.

« Harry, je ne comprends pas, pourrais-tu t'expliquer je te prie ? »

« Ne le dites pas. Tout le monde le dit toujours et... j'ai pas envie de l'entendre de votre bouche, Monsieur. Pas maintenant alors qu'on vient de se comporter comme des hommes, comme des amants. Pas après que la dernière chose que vous m'avez demandé dans la cabane hurlante, c'était de vous regarder. Je sais pourquoi vous l'avez fait. Parce que j'ai les yeux de ma mère. Je ressemble à mon père et j'ai les yeux de ma mère. Vous détestiez l'un, aimiez l'autre. Alors, non, s'il vous plaît, ne le dites pas. »

Severus eut un coup au cœur. Ainsi, le garçon aussi s'interrogeait sur leur lien et celui les unissant malgré leur mort à James et Lily.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais l'intention de dire. »

Pour le coup, la confusion s'inscrivit sur le visage de Harry avant que, délice des délices - du moins pour Severus - , deux taches rosées apparaissent sur ses pommettes.

« Ah ? Euh.. Eh bien, désolé, alors. On va dire que j'ai rien dit, » bredouilla-t-il, confus.

« Non, on ne va pas faire ça, » le contredit Severus en se hissant sur le corps plus fin. Il prit appui sur l'un de ses coudes tout en retraçant le contour de la mâchoire de Harry de sa main libre. « On va donc poursuivre ce que j'avais l'intention de te dire avant d'être brutalement interrompu. Je voulais dire que je trouvais tes yeux magnifiques. Mais je n'allais pas les comparer à ceux de ta mère. »

Harry baissa pourtant ses perles vertes et allait pour se ronger un ongle quand il se retint _in extremis_.

« Bah... alors c'est un peu pareil, puisque j'ai ceux de ma mère. Vous les aimez uniquement parce qu'ils sont comme ceux de ma mère. »

« Tu n'es pas ta mère. Comme tu n'es pas ton père, » murmura Severus sans le quitter des yeux. « Et j'aime tes yeux parce qu'ils t'appartiennent, qu'ils sont uniques et magnifiques. »

Le rose sur les joues de Harry s'étala et prit une teinte plus vive.

« Les yeux de ta maman n'étaient pas tout à fait comme les tiens. Je le sais, puisque, comme tu le soulignes, j'étais très proche d'elle. Et, sauf erreur de ma part, je suis encore plus proche de toi, surtout en ce moment. »

Harry eut un sourire un peu contrit et releva les yeux vers Severus dont le visage n'était, effectivement, qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Severus poursuivit.

« Tu n'es pas comme eux, Harry. Tu n'es pas eux. Je sais que ça doit te paraître surréaliste que ce soit moi qui te dise cela, entre tous les sorciers que tu connais, mais c'est la vérité. Tu dois d'autant plus me croire que je suis celui qui a eu le plus de mal à dépasser ces ressemblances physiques pour voir la personne que tu es. Je ne vois plus James ou Lily quand je te regarde. Je te vois, toi. Harry. Mon soumis. »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, ses yeux papillonnèrent.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

Severus eut un rapide sourire en coin.

« Tu vois, je n'aurais jamais pris ton père ou ta mère comme sub. »

« Vous n'en savez rien, » fit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule. « Si les choses avaient été différentes, si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieue, si mes parents n'avaient pas été ensemble... »

« Avec des si on peut faire beaucoup de choses, » dit Severus en passant sa main dans les cheveux en bataille. « Mais... j'avoue que tu me forces à réfléchir sur le sujet. Voyons... J'aimais ta mère, mais est-ce que notre amour aurait survécu au fait que je sois, en réalité, homosexuel ? Je l'ignore. Sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas survécu, non, et nous serions peut-être restés amis. Une amie que j'aurais aimé de façon toute platonique. Et pour ton père... Merlin... Je l'ai tant haï... »

« Je sais, » fit Harry avec tristesse.

« Harry, je parle de ton père, pas de toi ! Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, je pense que je ne le hais plus. Nous étions des enfants, des adolescents. Ce qu'il a fait était stupide, il était prétentieux et … et je ne vais pas t'en dire plus pour ne pas te faire de la peine. Cependant, la vérité, c'est que je n'étais pas mieux, loin de là. J'ai été ensuite bien pire. J'ai rejoint les Ténèbres, fait des choses horribles que tes parents n'ont jamais faites. J'ai été un monstre. La vérité, c'est que je valais bien moins que ton père. Une fois adulte, lui s'est battu pour un monde meilleur, pour la liberté et la vie. Il s'est battu pour vous sauver, ta mère et toi. Moi non. Quant à mon comportement avec toi en tant que professeur, il se passe de commentaires. À la place de Dumbledore, je me serais licencié dès la première semaine. »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Harry ne lâchait plus Severus du regard alors que les doigts fins glissaient sans discontinuer dans ses mèches brunes.

«Pour en revenir à James, si les choses avaient été différentes, si j'étais devenu un Dom et que j'avais rencontré ton père... Je dois avouer qu'il était séduisant. Alors... Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'aurai tenté l'aventure avec lui. Mais je suis certain d'une chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Il ne te serait jamais arrivé à la cheville et ça n'aurait pas fonctionné avec lui. »

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent à ces mots. Severus baissa son visage, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du plus jeune qui répondit aussitôt au baiser. Cette fois, celui-ci s'enflamma, devint intense et brûlant, faisant gémir de concert les deux hommes alors que leurs langues se mêlaient. Enfin Severus stoppa le baiser et se rallongea sur le lit en maintenant Harry contre lui.

« Ça va me manquer, » fit soudainement le plus jeune.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ben, tout ça. Parce que demain, enfin, tout à l'heure, je vais devoir retourner à Poudlard. J'ai pas envie. »

« Harry, » soupira Severus. « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! »

Le jeune homme contre lui grommela, le faisant sourire.

« Non, je t'assure, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Tu vas revenir, ça ne change pas le fait que je suis ton Dom et que nous referons des scènes tous les deux le week-end. Je t'enverrai un message pour te signifier l'heure et le jour.. Et puis, c'est important que tu finisses tes études, pour ton avenir. »

« Pfff, mon avenir, de toute façon, je peux rentrer à l'école des Aurors quand je veux, pas besoin d'ASPIC pour ça. »

Un pincement vicieux sur ses fesses le fit glapir.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Pup ! Ne joue pas au mec blasé ou prétentieux. »

« Non, mais je disais ça comme ça, évidemment que je vais finir mes ASPIC, » s'empressa de rajouter Harry en se passant la main sur la fesse meurtrie. « Mais sans prétention ni rien, c'est aussi la vérité, » continua-t-il. Avisant les sourcils froncés de Severus, il garda prudemment sa main sur ses fesses tout en rajoutant avec précipitation. « Mais je vais passer mes ASPIC, avec sérieux. Promis. »

« Bien, je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Donc, comme je te le disais, ça ne changera pas grand chose. »

Harry poussa un soupir et se recolla contre Severus, un bras passé sur la poitrine de l'homme.

« Si, ça va changer. Là, j'étais ici tous les jours. Je me sentais bien. »

Severus fit courir ses doigts sur le dos et les cheveux de Harry.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre, mais tu reviendras. »

« Pas comme maintenant. Juste le temps d'une scène, » fit Harry doucement.

Severus sourit tout en continuant de caresser son sub.

« Si tu veux, tu pourras dormir là de temps en temps. Je pensais que tu préférerais dormir chez toi, mais c'est avec plaisir que je t'accueillerai ici si tu ne veux pas rester à Poudlard pendant le week-end. Tu as ta chambre, et je serais vraiment heureux de te savoir ici. Je ne peux pas te promettre d'y rester tout le temps avec toi, j'ai mes obligations en tant que professeur mais, même si je ne suis pas à la maison, la porte te sera toujours ouverte. Toujours. »

Harry redressa le nez, un sourire étonné aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Harry, ai-je pour habitude de dire des choses sans les penser ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, » rigola le brun en reposa sa joue dans le creux de la clavicule de Severus. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant les caresses dans son dos.

« Monsieur... alors, c'est vraiment ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un instant, d'une petite voix.

Severus eut un temps d'arrêt. Cette question n'était pas anodine, comme il arrivait fréquemment à Harry d'en poser. L'homme avait en effet constaté plus d'une fois que, malgré des apparences innocentes, se cachaient souvent des demandes bien plus profondes derrières les questions du plus jeune.

« Oui, » répondit-il simplement, espérant que Harry se dévoile un peu plus.

« Mais... Mais c'est juste une chambre d'ami, non ? »

Severus comprit alors ce qui se cachait sous le crâne qu'il caressait.

« En fait, c'était une chambre vide avant que tu ne viennes. Quand j'ai proposé à Minerva de te prendre avec moi, et alors que tu étais encore à l'infirmerie, je suis revenu à Londres afin de la préparer. Pour toi. Je pensais que tu l'aurais deviné ne serait-ce qu'avec les draps et les couvertures que je t'ai choisis. J'espérais que tu aimerais cette pièce, que tu t'y sentirais à l'aise. »

Harry se redressa, il cligna des yeux et ses joues rosirent de nouveau.

« Vous l'avez faite pour moi ? »

« Oui, je viens de te le dire. »

Severus se redressa également et s'assit sur le lit, le dos calé contre les oreillers. Harry avait les yeux bien trop brillants d'un coup, il avait visiblement du mal à avaler sa salive et quand Severus avisa que le gamin battait un peu trop vite des cils, il le prit dans ses bras.

« Eh, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je... Merci, Monsieur, » s'étrangla Harry en le serrant à son tour. « C'est tellement rare que des personnes aient fait des choses pour moi. Comme ça. Personne n'avait jamais préparé une chambre rien que pour moi, pour que je sois bien. Peut-être que Sirius... » Harry s'arrêta soudain.

« Peut-être que Sirius ? » continua Severus.

« Non. Rien. Je veux pas parler de Sirius avec vous. Vous ne l'aimiez pas, alors je veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

« Tu ne remues rien du tout. Alors parle-moi, » fit l'homme en reculant un peu Harry afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Il voulait que je vive avec lui. Comme une famille. Il aurait aimé me préparer une chambre, comme ici. Mais... Voilà. Et sa maison, je l'aime pas. Je la garde parce que c'est celle de Sirius, et que j'aime Sirius, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui. Mais il la haïssait. Alors qu'ici c'est bien. Oh, Merlin, je suis pitoyable, » fit Harry en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. « Regardez-moi, je suis prêt à fondre en larmes juste pour une putain d'histoire de chambre ! Et je dois retourner à Poudlard ? Je me sens pas prêt. Et si je recommençais, hein ? Si je refaisais du mal aux gens autour de moi ? »

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et commença à se ronger l'ongle de son pouce, nerveux au possible. Severus saisit la main dans la sienne, retira gentiment le pouce de la bouche du soumis.

« Je crois qu'on va discuter encore un peu tous les deux. De tout ce qui s'est passé durant tes semaines ici, de ta punition, de Poudlard et de tout ce qui te travaille. D'accord ? Parce que sache une chose, c'est que j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu vas parfaitement t'en sortir à Poudlard et ailleurs. Je crois que tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu vas mieux et à quel point tu as changé. »

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » fit Harry en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux de l'homme.

« Certain. »

Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure, ce qui fit le plus grand bien à Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru que parler avec Severus lui serait d'un tel réconfort, d'un tel soutien. Et surtout, que ce serait aussi facile. L'homme était si différent du sorcier !

Harry apprécia ce moment, le fait de pourvoir rester ainsi, dans le lit, et surtout dans les bras de Severus. C'était bien de ne pas être seul et de voir que l'homme tenait à lui, surtout après les engueulades qu'ils avaient eues la veille. D'ailleurs, quand le sujet revint sur sa dernière punition, le jeune homme plissa le nez.

« Bon, on va pas encore disserter dessus, hein ? »

« Je suis sérieux, Harry. Je ne veux plus que tu prennes de la drogue. »

« Je sais, vous l'avez dit au moins vingt-cinq fois, » fit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « C'était juste pour essayer. Et en plus, pour être sincère, ça m'a pas fait grand-chose. »

« Quand bien même, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour planer. »

Harry sourit et grimpa sur le corps de Severus qui haussa un sourcil en le voyant faire. Les deux hommes s'étaient rallongés depuis longtemps, côté à côte.

« Tu me montes dessus ? »

« Oui, j'ai envie, » déclara Harry en croisant ses bras sur le torse de Severus et en posant son menton dessus. « J'avais envie de changer de perspective. »

Severus eut un petit rire.

« Eh bien profite-en bien, tu ne me verras pas souvent sous cet angle, c'est certain ! »

« J'en profite, j'en profite. Et c'est vrai que c'est bien plus planant de vous dominer que de fumer un malheureux joint ! »

Harry poussa un cri suivi d'un grand éclat de rire alors que, d'un mouvement habile des hanches, Severus le faisait tomber sur le lit et inversait leurs positions.

« Tu disais quoi au sujet de me dominer, petit sub insoumis et insolent ? » sourit l'homme alors que Harry partait dans un fou-rire.

Les rires de Harry montèrent dans les aiguës alors que Severus se mettait à le chatouiller.

« Non ! Non, pas ça, je crains les chatouilles ! »

« Ouh, quelle merveilleuse nouvelle, je sens que notre prochaine séance va être très intéressante, » se moqua Severus en continuant de le titiller.

« Arrête ! Arrête ! » rit Harry en se tordant sur le matelas, les mains taquines de Severus sur ses côtes. « Severus ! Arrête ! »

L'homme arrêta enfin, allongé de tout son long sur le plus jeune qui reprenait une respiration plus normale, bien qu'encore hachée par le rire. Il lui prit les poignets et les maintint au-dessus de la tête d'une seule main. Enfin, il embrassa le cou de Harry qui hoqueta, toute envie de rire envolée.

« Tu sais, je connais une autre façon de planer, bien plus excitante. Tu veux que je te montre ? »

« Oui, avec plaisir, » dit Harry dans un soupir lascif.

Severus l'embrassa encore, dans le cou, les clavicules, le sternum. Il prit l'un de petits tétons rosés de Harry entre ses dents, puis le suça avec ferveur pour l'ériger pleinement.

« Oh, oui... Oui, comme ça c'est bon, » murmura Harry.

« Tu commences à planer, petit cœur ? »

« Oui... » expira voluptueusement Harry en se cambra alors que Severus descendait encore plus bas.

Le garçon n'y croyait pas. Severus n'allait pas faire ça ? Pourtant, la bouche chaude de l'homme se referma sur sa virilité. Harry poussa un autre petit cri tandis que son sexe gonflait entre les lèvres affamées de Severus. C'était bon, encore meilleure que la première fois que Severus l'avait sucé. Harry ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi. Pourquoi c'était meilleur, pourquoi c'était divin, pourquoi Severus lui accordait une fellation. Non, il était effectivement bien trop occupé à planer.

Severus s'activa sans relâche à sa tâche, guidé par les soupirs et gémissements de plaisir de Harry. Le corps de son soumis ondulait, l'accompagnait dans ses gestes buccaux. Severus délivra les poignets fins du garçon et occupa ses mains à des choses bien plus intéressantes, comme caresser les fesses de Harry, ses bourses de plus en plus tendues ou la base de son sexe pour aider sa bouche dans ses mouvements.

Les doigts de Harry se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, son bassin se mut avec plus de force.

« Sev'... Severus... » gémit Harry. « Je... Je vais... »

Severus accéléra, pompa vigoureusement tandis que sa langue s'enroulait sur la hampe qui lui emplissait la bouche. Enfin, Harry vint dans un cri, il éjacula alors que Severus enfonçait le pénis au plus profond de sa gorge et avalait chaque jet avec dévotion.

Terrassé par l'orgasme, Harry ne fit pas un geste quand Severus revint vers lui. Il déglutit, chercha à reprendre sa respiration, avant qu'un baiser ne ravise ses lèvres sèches. Alors que la langue de Severus venait jouer avec la sienne, Harry fut submergé par le goût de sa propre jouissance. C'était... surprenant.

Le baiser cessa et Severus se rallongea à ses côtés.

« Alors, le vol a été agréable ? »

« Oh, il a été parfait, » répondit Harry en se collant contre son amant.

Il lui embrassa l'épaule, gentiment, presque timidement.

« Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ? »

« Non, c'est gentil. Je suis trop fatigué. Que veux-tu, je n'ai plus vingt ans, » fit Severus en baillant.

Harry eut un fin sourire et se retint de justesse de lui faire remarquer que lui ne les avait pas encore.

« Monsieur... On peut dormir ensemble, cette nuit ? »

« Hum ? » fit Severus déjà à moitié endormi. « Cela me semble bien parti pour, oui. Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur, » dit Harry à son tour en fermant les yeux.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prirent conscience que Harry n'avait plus son collier depuis longtemps, ni qu'il avait appelé l'autre homme par son simple prénom.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**

* * *

 **NDA** : dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura Will dans toute sa splendeur, Harry de retour à Poudlard, et enfin Severus avec Harry … J'ai dit _avec_ , pas _dans_! Quoique...


	9. Booker T Washington

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : BDSM**

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 9**

 **.**

" _L'une des meilleures façons d'aider quelqu'un est de lui donner une responsabilité et de lui faire savoir que vous lui faites confiance."_ \- Booker T. Washington

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, seul. Il s'étira dans le lit, avec une terrible sensation de déjà vu. Tout en bâillant, il se traîna sous la douche et s'habilla avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas eu le goût de le faire auparavant et encore en cet instant, malgré les paroles de Severus, il avait une boule au ventre.

Le jeune sorcier fut cependant content de pouvoir jouer de sa baguette. Il n'était plus puni et avait le droit d'utiliser cette dernière comme bon lui semblait. Harry décida donc d'utiliser la magie pour tout nettoyer dans la maison. Severus ne lui avait pas demandé de le faire, mais le jeune homme y tenait.

Il commença par le grenier et la salle de jeu, les salles de bains, tout le rez-de chaussée et enfin, revint à sa chambre. Il n'avait bien évidemment pas pénétré dans les deux domaines réservés de Severus, à savoir sa chambre et son bureau.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Harry s'assit sur le lit et regarda la pièce en silence. Il l'avait aimée, cette chambre. Il se souvenait de la première fois où il l'avait réellement regardée. Quand il était puni. Quand Dorian lui avait téléphoné. Il avait cru que Severus ne l'avait pas préparée spécialement pour lui, cela lui avait fait mal à l'époque... et il s'était trompé.

Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur sa couette. Il devait changer les draps, décida-t-il, enlever ceux-là et remettre les premiers, crème et bordeaux. Harry sourit. Comment n'avait-il pas compris que Severus avait acheté tout ça pour lui ? Il était idiot. L'homme n'aurait certainement pas choisi une seconde parure de housse de couette avec l'Union Jack, Big Ben, une cabine téléphonique et un bus à double impériale pour lui-même ! Non, c'était pour lui, Harry, qu'il l'avait fait. De même pour le tapis, le petit bureau en bois chaud, la lampe de chevet, bordeaux elle aussi. Les rideaux crème. Même les tableaux représentants des photos moldues en noir et blanc, l'une de Londres, l'autre de New-York.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. C'était une chambre de jeune adulte, voire d'adolescent, mais sage avec la petite bibliothèque aux livres résolument classiques. Là encore, Harry avait adoré passer des heures sur son lit à lire toute cette littérature anglaise dont il avait entendu autrefois parler, sans pouvoir la connaître à cause des Dursley et de la guerre.

« Et tout ça, c'était pour moi. Rien que moi, » s'émerveilla Harry.

Il prit un cousin, avec une tête de chien pour le moins comique avec sa couronne entre ses oreilles, et le plaqua contre son ventre. Il reviendrait ici, c'était _sa_ chambre.

Harry poussa un soupir tout en jetant un œil dépité à son réveil. C'était bientôt midi, et il n'avait pas du tout l'envie de retourner à Poudlard maintenant. Il changea donc ses draps, vérifia au moins vingt fois que tout était correct dans la maison, et, ne pouvant pas faire autrement, se décida à partir. Il ne prit que son sac de classe avec lui, bien qu'il ne contienne pas la moindre affaire scolaire pour le coup, et laissa le reste de ses sacs par terre dans sa chambre. Severus lui avait expliqué qu'un elfe de maison viendrait dans l'après-midi pour les prendre et les lui remettre dans son dortoir.

Le sorcier fit la grimace. Est-ce que Ron serait là, ce soir ? Ou il irait avec Dean ? Harry secoua la tête, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y penser non plus. Le garçon ouvrit une dernière fois son armoire afin d'y prendre sa veste et son bonnet. Il caressa les quelques habits qu'il avait laissés là, volontairement. Pas grand-chose, juste deux caleçons et paires de chaussettes, trois t-shirt, un jean, un jogging et un sweat. Assez néanmoins pour revendiquer encore l'endroit. Severus le lui avait dit, il pouvait revenir ici quand il voulait, dormir ici. Il lui avait même demandé de garder son double des clefs.

Bien. Il devait encore faire quelque chose avant de retourner en Écosse. Sa décision prise, il sortit son téléphone de son sac.

« Allô, Will ? Ouais, c'est moi. Dis, je peux passer chez toi ? J'ai un service à te demander. S'il te plaît, on s'en fout de ça ! Will, il est presque une heure de l'après-midi, comment tu peux encore dormir, sérieux ? Écoute, le temps que je prenne le bus ou le métro, t'as le temps de te doucher quand même, non ? Non, je te dirai quand je serai là. Non, je dirai rien avant. C'est ça, dans tes rêves ! Merci, t'es un ami. Pour la peine je m'arrête acheter des cookies, et toi, prépare le thé. À plus, bye. »

Harry raccrocha et bien qu'il soit triste de fermer la porte d'entrée à clef, il garda le sourire. Il avait des tas de choses à faire avant son prochain week-end. Et dans cinq jours, il reviendrait.

 **… … …**

« Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ? » s'écria Harry alors que Will lui ouvrait la porte de son appartement.

« Quoi ? J'me lève, alors fait pas chier et ramène tes fesses à la cuisine, j'ai quand même réussi à faire du thé, » grommela le jeune homme en traînant ses pieds nus sur le parquet.

Harry pouffa, referma la porte et rejoignit son ami, en caleçon et ses cheveux mouillés d'une douche récente, jusque dans la cuisine. Le sorcier ne dit rien en déposant son paquet de pâtisseries sur la table. Il avait craqué et dévalisé le magasin en bas de la rue de Severus, prenant un joyeux mélange de tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver.

Son regard vert étudia le dos de Will alors qu'il passait enfin un tee-shirt. Il était marbré de traces de coups. Vraisemblablement de cravache ou de fouet à en juger par les zébrures.

Will se retourna, avisa que le plus jeune le reluquait et eut un fin sourire. Il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

« J'ai oublié de te dire bonjour dignement. Et oui, j'étais au club hier soir. Je n'ai pas vu ton cher et tendre, mais deux autres Dom ont bien voulu accorder un peu de temps à leur petite salope. »

« Arrête, dis pas ça, » s'écria Harry en enlevant manteau, bonnet et écharpe qu'il posa sur une chaise.

« Dire quoi ? »

« D'abord, Sev' est mon Dom, pas mon ''cher et tendre'', non, mais n'importe quoi. Ensuite, arrête de te traiter de salope à tout bout de champ. C'est dévalorisant et je comprends pas que tu t'amuses à faire ça ! » s'énerva Harry, surprenant au passage l'autre soumis.

« Ben, c'est la vérité. »

« Non, c'est... humiliant ! Tu vaux mieux que ça, merde ! » dit Harry en s'asseyant et en prenant sa propre tasse de thé. « Franchement, Will, c'est nul. »

« Eh, t'énerve pas, je dis ça comme ça, c'est tout. Les autres m'appellent toujours _pain slut_ , et c'est vrai, si je viens au club c'est pour avoir une séance et prendre mon pied. »

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Et alors ? Je vois pas en quoi ça fait de toi une salope. J'aime pas quand les autres, comme tu dis, t'appellent comme ça, et j'aime pas non plus quand tu le fais toi-même. Peut-être que tu t'en fous aujourd'hui, et encore ça reste à voir, mais ça reste dévalorisant ! »

« Okayyyy, » fit Will en s'asseyant à son tour. « Et c'est pour me remonter les bretelles et me faire une leçon de moral que tu es venu me voir à l'aube, bébé ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« À l'aube, ce qu'il faut pas entendre. Et non, c'est pas pour ça. Tu veux un cookie ? »

« Non, un donut plutôt. Alors c'est pour m'engraisser pour que je ne puisse plus faire tourner la tête aux autres Doms, c'est ça ? »

« Non plus. Non, j'ai besoin de tes conseils. »

Will haussa un sourcil, il prit une cigarette et l'alluma afin de tirer une longue bouffée de fumée.

« Mes conseils... C'est curieux, j'aurai parié que tu aurais demandé à Do' plutôt. »

« Pourquoi ? » fit Harry, curieux.

« Vous avez le même Dom. »

Le visage rembruni de Harry le fit exploser de rire.

« Pardon, bébé, je voulais dire qu'il avait eu, dans un trèèèès lointain passé, le même Dom que toi actuellement. Allez, tire pas cette tête. »

« Je tire aucune tête, » bougonna Harry, vexé.

« Eh bien, tu devrais te voir, c'est hilarant. Tiens, tu veux une taff pour te détendre ? » lui proposa Will en lui tendant la cigarette.

Harry fit la grimace.

« Euh, non. Je peux pas. »

Will haussa une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai, hum, dit à Severus, tu sais, pour vendredi, le pétard. Il m'a passé un sacré savon. »

« C'est pas un joint, c'est une clope ! » s'écria Will.

« Je préfère pas quand même, » dit Harry, prudent.

Will tira de nouveau sur sa cigarette, dubitatif.

« Bon, crache le morceau, il s'est passé quoi avec Maître Severus quand t'es rentré. »

Le changement de ton dans la voix de son ami, sans oublier le passage au terme ''maître'', fit redresser le nez à Harry. Il adressa un sourire soulagé à Will et vida donc son sac pendant la demi-heure suivante.

Quand il eut terminé, Will leur avait servi un deuxième mug de thé et le sac de pâtisseries de Harry était quasiment vide. Le jeune homme avait depuis longtemps fini sa cigarette, sans en rallumer une autre, avisant que Harry fronçait le nez face à la fumée.

« Tu sais quoi, bébé ? Il ferait bien de se calmer, le pépère, » lança Will.

Harry fut pour le moins estomaqué. Pépère ? Merlin, il fallait absolument que Severus ne voit _jamais_ ce souvenir, pensa-t-il aussitôt, sinon, Will ne pourrait plus marcher ou dormir sur le dos pendant des semaines !

Will explosa de rire.

« Oh Seigneur, ta tête, c'est encore plus hilarant que tout à l'heure ! »

« Je, hum, pourquoi tu dis ça, Will ? »

« Écoute, Harry, je vais être très franc avec toi. Ce qu'a fait Severus, c'était clairement abusé. Tu vois, c'est pour cela que... »

« Que tu ne veux pas de Dom à temps complet, je sais, » le coupa Harry.

« Non, pas que. Enfin, c'était pas exactement ce que j'allais dire. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils. C'était sans doute la première fois que Will changeait un tant soit peu son discours.

« Ce que je te disais, c'est que c'est pour cette raison que je ne voudrai jamais d'un Dom comme Damian, Alan ou même Severus, maintenant que je constate comment il fait avec toi. » Devant l'air étonné du plus jeune, Will poursuivit. « Dorian a à la fois tort et raison : Severus est différent avec toi, de ce que j'en vois. Severus a toujours été un Dom plutôt respecté dans le milieu. Il est strict, mais moins que ce que sont Alan et Damian, et il entraîne bien ses subs. J'ai fait des scènes avec lui aussi, et c'est vrai, elles étaient plutôt réussies. Surtout quand il fait du shibari, c'est un Maître très reconnu dans le domaine. »

« Shibari ? »

« Il t'expliquera en temps et en heure. Bref, et pour ne rien gâcher, c'est un bon amant. »

Harry prit une violente teinte de cramoisi sur les joues.

« Arrête, joue pas au puceau effarouché, ça suffit d'Alex. Tu sais très bien que tu vas passer à la casserole avec lui un jour, et tu sais tout autant que tu en redemanderas, » éluda Will. « Pour en revenir à nos moutons, bien que différent d'Alan ou Damian, Severus est un Dom plutôt strict. Et là où je rejoins Do', c'est qu'il agit différemment avec toi. »

« Parce que tu trouves qu'il n'a pas été strict, ce week-end ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Au contraire. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, sinon on n'y arrivera jamais. Dorian trouve qu'il est différent et plus souple avec toi, de ce que tu nous en dis. Parce qu'il t'accueille chez lui par exemple, chose qu'il n'a jamais, je dis bien jamais, fait, avec personne, y compris ses subs par contrat classique. Ceux-là ont eu le droit de dormir quelque fois chez lui, point barre. Il est aussi, de ce que dit Dorian, plus doux avec toi, plus tactile, moins exigeant sur certains points. Il a également passé plus de temps avec toi qu'avec tous ses autres subs. Par contre, et là je mets au défi Dorian ou un autre de me contredire, ce que tu m'as raconté, là, sa crise de possessivité et son interdiction de faire ci ou ça quand il n'est pas là, il ne l'a jamais, jamais, fait non plus. »

Harry se rongea un ongle, un peu stressé.

« Mais, ça veut dire quoi d'après toi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Que tu es particulier. En général ou pour lui, tout du moins. »

« Eh allez, je suis _encore_ différent, » soupira Harry.

« J'ai dit particulier. Et puis, c'est pas si mal, je trouve, parce que ce qui en ressort surtout, c'est que Maître Severus t'apprécie beaucoup. Il te fait confiance. Et il est jaloux. »

« Et ? »

Will soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et, entre autre, moi ça me conforte dans l'idée que si un jour j'ai un Dom par contrat ou un amant, ce n'est pas un comme le tien ou celui de Dorian que je choisirai. Un comme Lewis, okay, mais un garde-chiourme, très peu pour moi. »

« Severus n'est pas comme ça ! Il est génial et ne me soumet pas sans arrêt, comme Damian ! »

« Mouais, avec le scandale qu'il t'a fait, permets-moi d'en douter. »

« Non, je t'assure, Will, il a été vraiment super avec moi pendant toutes ces semaines. Sans lui... » Harry ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de revenir mordiller un ongle. « Sans lui, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. Ce que je serais devenu. »

Will regarda intensément le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment que la véritable raison de ta visite est liée à ce que tu viens tout juste de me dire ? »

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de son ami.

« Will. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

« Pour ? »

« Apprends-moi à faire les pipes. »

Will manqua recracher la gorgée de thé qu'il venait de prendre et reposa son mug en toussant.

« Pardon ? »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et s'expliqua devant un Will pour une fois éberlué.

« Je sais que Severus se retient, qu'il ne veut pas me baiser tout de suite. C'est ce qu'il fait avec ses subs, il me l'a dit et Do' aussi. Mais je sais tout autant que, voilà, bientôt il va me demander de le sucer. Et, hum, d'un côté, je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer. Mais je veux pas me ridiculiser ! Sans compter que, ben, tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit à Noël ? Pour son cadeau ? Je crois que t'avais raison, après tout. J'aimerai lui faire plaisir, vraiment plaisir, en lui faisant une pipe. »

« Alors là, » fit Will après deux secondes de silence. « Les bras m'en tombent ! Bon, tu enlèves ton froc ? Ou plutôt, j'enlève mon calbut et je t'explique ? »

« Mais ça va pas, non ? » s'écria Harry, horrifié, avant d'aviser le sourire moqueur de Will.

Ce dernier ricana un instant.

« T'inquiète, bébé, tu ne me suceras rien à part un ou deux doigts. »

« Mais pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça, » gémit Harry en se cognant le front sur la table dans un mouvement de désespoir.

« Parce que, espèce de quiche, tu sais très bien que tu aurais été encore plus mal de demander ça à Do' ou à Alex. Sans compter que je suis le meilleur dans le domaine, » lui répondit avec un naturel désarmant Will tout en se levant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Bouge pas de là et te noie pas dans ton thé, je reviens. » Il fit quelques pas mais se retourna arrivé à la porte de la cuisine. « Et n'en profite pas pour manger tous les beignets au chocolat ! »

Harry grommela dans sa barbe inexistante, bien qu'il attendit sagement que son ami revienne. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce dernier fit une entrée fracassante en renversant sur la table de la cuisine des objets qui se trouvaient dans un petit carton et qui firent couiner Harry.

« Mais c'est quoi, ça !? »

« Comme si tu l'ignorais ! C'est des godes, tiens. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui-là ? Il est à peu près de la taille de Severus, non ? Je t'avoue que ça fait un bail que j'ai pas vu sa queue. Bien dommage d'ailleurs. Et mon petit doigt me dit que je suis pas près de la revoir. »

Will lança à Harry un godemiché que le sorcier attrapa au vol, un peu dépité et ne sachant pas trop comment tenir l'engin tant il était gêné.

« Euh... oui, p'tre, je sais pas. Il est pas un peu trop gros, non ? » répondit-il enfin, rouge écrevisse.

Will lui prit l'objet des mains et l'étudia longuement, achevant Harry devant son air absorbé.

« Mouais, t'as p'tre raison, » répondit Will une fois son inspection terminée. « Bon, alors celui-ci ? » dit-il en reposant le premier gode et en en prenant un autre, plus petit, qu'il jeta une nouvelle fois au garçon brun.

Harry soupira mais inspecta à son tour le nouvel objet, en forme de pénis. Il était en silicone et d'un réalisme impressionnant y compris par la souplesse et le toucher.

« Euh... Oui, ce serait plus ça, » commenta-t-il en le reposant sur la table.

« Okay, alors on va faire avec ça, » dit Will avec naturel.

Il remballa ses autres jouets dans le petit carton qu'il posa au sol.

« Bon, alors avant d'attaquer avec monsieur dix-huit centimètres, tu vas me faire voir ce que tu sais déjà faire. »

Sur ces belles paroles et avec un grand sourire, il tendit son index et son majeur droit à un Harry de plus en plus déconfit. « Allez, bébé, tu veux que je t'apprenne, non ? Alors d'abord tu me montres comme ça, ensuite je t'expliquerai deux ou trois trucs pour t'améliorer et tu me feras une brillante démonstration de tes talents avec notre ami en silicone ici présent. »

« Mon Dieu, » gémit Harry. « Mais pourquoi je t'ai demandé ça ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, maintenant arrête de geindre et au boulot. Pense à tout le plaisir que tu pourras offrir à ton cher Maître après cela, » fit Will en haussant comiquement les sourcils et le regard gourmand.

Harry jeta un œil torve aux doigts tendus, puis à l'objet qui semblait le narguer.

« Rassure-moi, il est propre au moins cet engin ? Parce que je n'ose même pas imaginer où il a dû aller. »

« Là, tu m'insultes, » fit Will, faussement choqué, en mettant son autre main sur son cœur. « L'hygiène, c'est très important et je ne plaisante pas là-dessus. Et je te confirme, tout ce que tu peux imaginer avec ce gode, je l'ai fait, » termina-t-il, hilare.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, néanmoins il prit la main de Will et l'attira vers lui.

« Allez, à la guerre comme à la guerre. Allons-y, » murmura-t-il avant de sucer les doigts de son ami avec application.

 **… … …**

Harry ouvrit rapidement la porte de son dortoir et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il était vide, mais le jeune sorcier avisa brièvement que l'elfe de maison promis avait déjà rangé ses affaires. Ron n'était pas là, son lit témoignait qu'il n'y avait pas dormi, néanmoins sa malle était bien présente et elle était pleine. Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage, il sortit promptement – et en vérifiant la porte d'entrée pour être sûr que personne n'entrait – le godemiché que Will lui avait généreusement cédé et le cacha dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, au fond, derrière des mouchoirs et un livre.

L'esprit un peu plus tranquille, le garçon laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Bien, et une bonne chose de faite ! Il s'assit un instant sur son lit et regarda sa chambre. Elle lui sembla triste. C'était un sentiment qu'il n'avait que rarement ressenti à Poudlard. Mais c'était comme si cette pièce n'était pas pour lui. Il avait été très déçu à la rentrée scolaire de ne pas pouvoir être dans son ancien dortoir de Gryffondor, malgré les avantages qu'offraient ces petites chambres pour les huitième année. Et là, après un mois d'absence, c'était encore plus dur. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Allez, il retrouverait celle qui était devenue sa chambre vendredi soir, courage.

D'ailleurs, du courage il allait en avoir bien besoin. Des élèves l'avaient croisé dans les couloirs, malgré l'heure du dîner. Harry avait traîné chez Will plus que de raison, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le mette presque dehors de force afin qu'il ne rate pas son soi-disant dernier train pour retourner dans son pensionnat. De fait, il n'était rentré à Poudlard que bien tard. Pour autant, son arrivée avait déjà dû faire le tour du château désormais. Rester seul dans cette chambre n'était pas une solution, surtout qu'il avait des choses à dire et à faire.

Morose au possible quant à l'accueil probable qui allait lui être réservé, Harry se décida donc à rejoindre la salle commune des Gryffondor, son sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule.

Les couloirs lui semblèrent étrangement bien déserts et alors qu'il se tenait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame pour lui dire le mot de passe, Harry se douta qu'au moins tous les Rouge et Or seraient présents dans la Salle commune.

Le portrait s'écarta, révélant à Harry une pièce en effet pleine à craquer. Le jeune homme entra, tandis que le brouhaha s'étiolait et que toutes les têtes se tournaient vers lui. Bon, c'était pour le moment aussi atroce que ce qu'il avait prévu.

D'un bref coup d'œil circulaire, Harry remarqua bien vite le petit groupe composé des huitième et septième année qui se tenait près de la cheminée.

Nerveux, le Survivant fit tourner ses bracelets contre son poignet, enserrant sa peau. Le pincement qu'il créait était rassurant. Réconfortant. Il s'avança vers ses camarades, la gorge serrée, tandis que Ron, qui discutait jusqu'alors avec Ginny, se tournait vers lui. Le silence se fit pesant dans la pièce.

« Hum, euh, salut, » dit Harry en faisant un geste de la main.

« Harry, alors tu es vraiment revenu ? » fit Ron.

Harry tiqua un peu devant la question, pour lui incongrue.

« Eh bien, oui. Il paraît que j'ai des ASPIC à passer. »

Le Survivant se sentit mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'ils croyaient qu'il n'allait pas revenir ? Est-ce qu'ils... l'espéraient ?

Cette question trouva de suite une réponse alors que le visage de Ron se fendait d'un immense sourire lumineux.

« Harry ! C'est génial ! »

Avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le sorcier brun se retrouva enserré par les bras de Ron et écrasé contre lui.

« Mon pote ! Si tu savais comme on était inquiets ! Il y avait des rumeurs qui disaient que tu avais abandonné, que tu étais parti ou même que tu étais à Ste Mangouste ! »

« Oh, c'est charmant, mais Ron, tu m'écrases, » suffoqua Harry.

Ron relâcha la pression mais le garda contre lui. Harry sourit à son tour et put lui rendre son étreinte. C'était bon de revoir Ron ainsi. Les autres l'entourèrent, eux aussi tout sourires, et lui tapotèrent les épaules tout en lui disant combien ils étaient heureux de le revoir.

Le jeune sorcier en fût étonné, voire gêné. Il remercia à la volée, bien que Ron le maintienne encore contre lui.

« Ron, tu peux me lâcher, tu sais, je vais pas m'envoler, juré, » rit Harry.

« D'abord, j'ai promis à Hermione deux choses. Alors, désolé, mon pote. »

Avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, il lui claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue, faisant glousser les filles autour d'eux et ricaner les garçons.

« Eh, j'ai dit que c'était de la part de Hermione ! » se défendit Ron en relâchant enfin Harry qui clignait des yeux, surpris.

Le garçon s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il se voyait très mal leur dire qu'un autre de ses amis avait lui pour habitude de l'embrasser sur la bouche ou de lui tripoter les fesses. Une petite claquasse sur l'arrière de la tête le fit brutalement revenir au présent.

« Eh ! »

« Oui, ben ça aussi c'est de la part de Hermione, » bougonna Ron. « Elle était dans tous ses états, alors tu lui dois bien ça. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau, que rompit Ginny, accrochée au bras de Harry.

« On était tous inquiet, Harry. Surtout quand on a vu que tu n'étais pas chez toi. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu te sens mieux ? »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise, tout en remerciant mentalement Ginny de ne pas en dire plus devant les autres, ni de lui demander où il était durant tout ce temps.

« Oui, ça va mieux. Je voulais vous dire à quel point je suis désolé pour tout ça. Mais ça va mieux, je me sens mieux. »

« Nous aussi on est désolés, Harry, » fit Dean. « Tu n'avais pas vraiment tort, comme pour la photo. C'est vrai qu'il y a des gens qui n'arrêtent pas de te harceler. Pour le coup, t'étais pas parano. »

« Merci, Dean, » dit Harry, soulagé. « D'ailleurs, où est Dennis ? »

Ron lui indiqua un recoin de la salle. Là, dans un fauteuil, se tenait le jeune Crivey. C'était l'un des rares à ne pas être debout ou qui ne regardait pas en direction du nouveau venu. Il semblait comme éteint, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre. Harry fit un signe de tête à ses amis et se dirigea vers lui, tout en ouvrant son sac.

« Dennis ? »

« Salut, Harry, » répondit le garçon sans se défaire de sa morne contemplation.

« Écoute... je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter comme ça, encore moins contre toi. »

Le silence se fit une nouvelle fois. Puis Dennis tourna enfin son visage vers le Survivant.

« Ce n'était pas contre moi, mais contre Colin. »

Harry baissa brièvement les yeux, un peu honteux, avant de les replonger dans ceux noisette du plus jeune. Dennis avait les cheveux châtains, comme Colin, bien qu'ils se soient un peu foncés avec l'âge, mais ses yeux étaient différents de ceux de son frère. Sans compter qu'il s'était enfin décidé à grandir et faisait la même taille que Harry désormais.

« Colin était un garçon courageux. Comme toi. Et je l'aimais beaucoup, » fit Harry, la gorge soudain nouée.

Dennis hocha la tête, visiblement ému.

« Je, hum, j'avais demandé à Mc... au professeur McGonagall de me confier ton appareil, enfin, l'appareil photo de Colin, » poursuivit Harry en sortant le-dit appareil de son sac. « Je l'ai fait réparer. Je te demande pardon, Dennis. »

Le garçon se leva enfin de son siège et prit l'appareil d'une main un peu tremblante.

« Merci, Harry, » souffla-t-il. « Le professeur McGonagall m'avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas le réparer, que ça coûterait une fortune. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Disons que je me suis débrouillé. Et, tiens, ça c'est pour toi aussi. C'est un appareil photo de la toute nouvelle génération sorcière. J'espère qu'il te plaît. Comme ça, tu pourras en prendre des supers pour les envoyer à tes parents, » continua Harry en prenant un deuxième appareil de son sac.

Cette fois, Dennis ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Harry ! Il est superbe, merci ! Mais il fallait pas. Déjà tu as fait réparer celui de mon frère, c'était... enfin ça me touche beaucoup. »

« Non, c'était normal pour celui de Colin. Celui-là, c'est pour toi, pour te demander pardon. »

Dennis regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Merci. Et tu es tout pardonné, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Harry et lui s'enlacèrent brièvement, avant de se séparer. Harry allait pour retourner avec ses amis quand Dennis le héla.

« Eh, Harry, je voulais te dire, je les trouve très jolis tes bracelets. Ils te vont bien. »

Harry lui fit un sourire.

« Merci, Dennis, moi aussi je trouve qu'ils me vont bien. »

 **… … …**

Harry avait été des plus surpris, mais également heureux, de constater que Ron partait avec lui dans leur dortoir. Les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent rien le temps du trajet de la salle commune de Gryffondor jusqu'à leur chambre. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être nerveux quand ils se préparèrent pour se coucher. Il avait vérifié qu'il n'avait aucune trace suspecte sur lui et enfila par précaution un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un bas de pyjama long. Ainsi, si un jour trace il y avait, elle serait cachée et Ron ne s'étonnerait pas de le voir habillé ainsi pour la nuit. Il jeta aussi un coup d'œil à sa table de chevet, histoire d'être sûr que le tiroir était correctement fermé.

« Tu dors en pyjama maintenant ? »

« Euh, oui, je suis un peu frileux en fait. »

Ron hocha simplement la tête et s'enroula dans ses couvertures, simplement revêtu de son traditionnel caleçon.

« C'est ton séjour chez ce mec qui t'a rendu frileux ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre tout en se couchant à son tour. Il éteignit la lumière d'un coup de baguette et remonta sa couverture sur son menton.

« Ron, tu sais, je voulais pas faire de la peine à ta mère, ou vous inquiéter, » murmura-t-il.

Il entendit Ron qui bougeait dans son lit, et sa voix, bien plus proche.

« Harry, t'inquiète, mec. Je le sais. Tu sais, on a pas mal discuté avec mes parents, Hermione et Bill pendant les vacances. George est venu aussi. Tu étais au courant qu'il sort avec Angelina maintenant ? »

« Euh, non. Vous avez parlé de moi ? »

« Je vais être honnête : oui. Et j'admets que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi ces derniers temps. On était tous à cran, tu vois. Et puis, Hermione et moi, on avait besoin d'être ensemble, juste tous les deux et du coup, on t'a un peu lâché, je le réalise maintenant. Je me doute que ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi, que tu as peut-être pensé qu'on te rejetait. Surtout que tu avais rompu avec Ginny. Mais c'est pas le cas, Harry. Moi aussi je suis désolé si tu as cru que tu étais seul. Vraiment désolé. »

Harry écouta sa respiration, soudainement bruyante. Il déglutit péniblement pendant que Ron poursuivait.

« En fait, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Bill. Et Charlie aussi. Il est venu après le jour de l'an. J'avais pas réalisé certains trucs, tu vois. Et je comprends aussi que cette photo, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder l'amphore. McGonagall nous a fait un long discours le lendemain de ton expulsion. Elle était vraiment furax. Je me suis senti mal, tu sais. J'ai eu le sentiment d'être vraiment nul comme copain. Et Charlie et Bill en ont remis une couche par-derrière. Alors je veux que tu saches que je suis ton ami. Tu peux compter sur moi. Si ça va pas, si y'a un truc qui va pas, quoi que soit, je suis là. Alors, pour ce mec chez qui tu étais... Tu veux pas nous dire qui c'est, et je respecte ça, mon pote. Si un jour tu veux me dire son nom, je serai là, si tu veux me raconter ce que vous avez fait, comment il t'a aidé, ben pareil. Mais si tu as besoin de garder ça pour toi, si c'est quelque chose, je sais pas, que tu veux pas dire et que ça te fait du bien d'avoir ce jardin secret – c'est Hermione et Fleur qui ont dit ce mot, je trouve que ça fait cul-cul, mais bon – bref, si tu veux pas en parler, ben je te force pas. C'est toi qui vois. Sache juste que je suis là, okay ? »

Harry avala de nouveau sa salive et se racla la gorge, les yeux fixés au plafond qu'il ne voyait pas dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Merci, Ron, » dit-il d'une voix étranglée. « J'admets que j'étais pas agréable non plus, tu sais. En fait, j'allais vraiment mal. Je... c'était dur, tu sais. J'ai perdu Remus, c'était le dernier maraudeur. Et dans cette forêt... avec lui... » Il prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. « J'ai pété un plomb. J'en avais marre, mais tellement marre, si tu savais. Ce sentiment de plus rien contrôler, de plus rien comprendre à ce qui m'arrivait. L'impression d'exploser. Et j'arrivais pas à canaliser tout ça, tu vois ? J'arrivais plus, Ron, j'arrivais plus à comprendre et à agir. Je savais plus où j'en étais. Et, c'est vrai, je me sentais tellement seul et... » Harry déglutit une nouvelle fois, la gorge totalement nouée.

« Je comprends maintenant, Harry, je suis là, » murmura Ron en tendant sa main vers le matelas de son ami. Il tâtonna un peu et ses doigts se refermèrent sur ceux du Survivant qui se cramponnèrent à eux.

Harry se reprit peu à peu, voulant à tout prix chasser les émotions qui l'étouffaient. Il tourna la tête vers le lit de Ron.

« Pour l'instant, j'ai pas envie de parler de ce que j'ai fait pendant mon exclusion. Ni de celui qui m'a aidé. J'avais besoin de lui. J'ai encore besoin de lui... Mais je suis content de te retrouver, tu m'avais manqué. »

« Moi aussi, » fit Ron.

 **… … …**

Le lundi matin, les autres élèves de septième et huitième année lui firent part des derniers ragots le concernant, tout en l'assurant de leur soutien. Alors que Severus arrivait dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner, Dean se moqua.

« Et la meilleure de l'année ! Y'a des mecs qui ont commencé à dire que c'était Snape qui te séquestrait ! N'importe quoi. McGo les a convoqués dans son bureau, avec Snape. Il paraît qu'il les a menacés de les enfermer dans ses cachots personnels et que quand ils en ressortiraient, ils sauraient ce que ça voulait dire d'être matés. Ça a été terminé. »

Harry explosa de rire en compagnie des autres, faisant se retourner le-dit Severus vers lui. L'homme haussa un sourcil tandis que les autres élèves en Rouge et Or continuaient de rire. Harry, lui, fit rouler ses bracelets, son poignet caché sous la table. Severus avait raison, les rumeurs étaient allées bon train les concernant.

Harry constata que les élèves du château lui fichaient la paix, mais sans pour autant l'éviter. Harry se surprit à espérer que cela perdure, qu'il pourrait enfin vivre à peu près en paix. Du moins, tant qu'il était à Poudlard.

Cependant, une nouvelle surprise l'attendait, pas franchement agréable selon lui. Alors que les étudiants en ASPIC de potion déballaient leurs affaires devant leur chaudron, ce ne fut pas le sinistre professeur habillé de noir qui pénétra dans la salle, mais un homme rondouillard à la mine réjouie.

« Bonjour chers élèves ! » s'écria-t-il en déposant lui aussi sa besace sur son bureau.

« Professeur Slughorn ? » fit Ginny, interloquée. « Mais, où est le professeur Snape ? Il était là ce matin ! »

« C'est exact. Mais ce cher Severus m'a demandé d'inverser nos classes d'ASPIC et de BUSE, en raison d'horaires qui ne lui convenaient plus. Allons, allons, j'aurai pensé que vous seriez plutôt contents de me retrouver ? »

Les autres élèves acquiescèrent joyeusement, rendant tout sourire Slughron.

« C'est génial, hein, Harry ? » fit Ron à ses côtés. « On n'aura plus à supporter la chauve-souris jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Il faudra fêter ça ce soir ! »

« Oui, Ron, c'est génial, » répondit Harry, morose.

Il ne vit pas le regard surpris de son ami, alors qu'il installait ses derniers instruments de potion sur son bureau. Pourquoi Severus ne voulait-il plus enseigner aux élèves d'ASPIC ? Harry n'était pas idiot, il se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec lui, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

La semaine s'écoula lentement bien que, pour une fois, paisiblement pour Harry. Les élèves continuaient d'être naturels avec lui, Ron était des plus sympathiques. La seule chose qui le contrariait était l'attitude de Severus. L'homme l'ignorait, Harry en était persuadé. Il avait plus d'une fois cherché à croiser son regard lors des repas dans la Grande Salle, puisqu'il n'y avait plus que là qu'il le voyait. En vain.

Alors que le vendredi arrivait, la nervosité de Harry grimpa en flèche. Il avait besoin de son Dom, besoin de sa présence. Après quatre semaines à être quasiment constamment avec lui, la séparation était rude. Harry constata que le plus difficile était le manque de contact physique. Severus le touchait souvent, que ce soit une caresse, une simple main posée sur son épaule, ou de façon bien plus franche et directive lors de leur scène. Là, il se donnait le sentiment d'être véritablement en manque.

La dernière heure de cours toucha à sa fin et Harry se précipita à l'extérieur de la classe, son sac en bandoulière.

« Harry, attend ! »

Le garçon stoppa net et se retourna vers le sixième fils Weasley qui le poursuivait.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? »

« Au dortoir, enfin, notre chambre, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Ron.

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'être surpris.

« Eh bien, préparer mes affaires. »

Ron le dévisagea intensément.

« Tu retournes à Londres, c'est ça ? »

« Euh, oui, » avoua Harry.

« Chez lui ? »

Le Survivant hocha la tête.

« Ah. Okay. Bon. Tu sais, puisque tu seras à Londres, on pourrait peut-être se voir, non ? Ça te dirait ? Hermione veut vraiment te voir, ça fait longtemps. Alors j'avais prévu qu'on passe la soirée ou une partie du week-end ensemble, mais bon si tu as d'autres projets... »

Harry se dandina sur ses pieds. Il n'avait pas envie de donner l'impression à Ron qu'il les rejetait, pas après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits, l'un et l'autre. D'autant que Severus ne lui avait toujours pas dit quand ils se verraient pour une scène, ni même s'il serait chez lui ce week-end.

« Okay. Ben, écoute, je rentre à la maison et je t'envoie Harmonie pour te dire quand on peut se voir, d'accord ? »

Là encore, Ron le regarda plus que surpris, bien que Harry ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

« Euh, la maison, tu veux dire chez lui ? ... Oui, ben d'accord. Bon, je vais voir Ginny pour lui dire qu'on est pas à Poudlard ce soir. Tu m'oublies pas, hein ? »

« Non, promis, Ron ! » fit Harry en partant dans une autre direction que celle de son ami.

Le jeune homme fila directement dans sa chambre, mit quelques affaires dans un sac, dont le godemiché qu'il enroula dans un tee-shirt, et fila ensuite à la volière. Harmonie était en haut, sur un perchoir, collée comme à l'accoutumé au hibou de Severus. Harry ronchonna. Cette peste allait finir par le vendre si un jour quelqu'un connaissant le moyen duc s'apercevait de ce léger détail. Enfin, une fois son volatil dans sa cage, Harry sortit de l'enceinte de Poudlard et transplana dans le jardin de Severus.

Aussitôt, se fut comme s'il était véritablement rentré chez lui. Il sourit et respira un grand coup.

« Allez, ma puce, on est arrivé, » souffla-t-il à sa chouette tout en lui ouvrant la volière. « Tu peux retourner dans ton grenier.

L'animal hulula gentiment, elle gratifia Harry d'un coup de bec affectueux sur l'oreille et battit des ailes pour rejoindre l'ouverture ronde sous le toit qui lui permettait d'entrer et sortir de la maisonnée. Harry la regarda faire, puis contourna la maison en direction de l'entrée. Sa clef tourna sans problème dans la serrure, permettant au garçon de pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Enfin, » soupira-t-il.

Cela lui avait vraiment manqué. Il était heureux d'être là, soulagé, et reprit aussitôt ses repaires ainsi que ses habitudes. Il alluma la cheminé, fonça dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il pouvait préparer à manger et enfin, se dirigea d'un pas alerte jusque dans sa chambre afin de ranger ses affaires. Le godemiché, toujours dans son tee-shirt, alla directement dans le tiroir de la table de chevet, là encore. Ce fut en plongeant sur son lit, avec un bonheur non dissimulé, que Harry remarqua un parchemin plié posé sur son oreiller.

 _Puppy,_

 _Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, alors ne m'attends pas. Ce qui signifie que tu as ta soirée, ainsi que ta nuit, de libre. N'en profite pas outre mesure._

 _Sois simplement présentable et prêt demain, 15h30._

 _Tout retard ou tenue non correcte constatée sera sévèrement puni._

« Yesss ! » cria le garçon.

Il se redressa d'un bond, légèrement fébrile. C'était parfait, il allait pouvoir envoyer un message à Ron pour lui dire qu'il était disponible ce soir, finalement. Et ensuite, il aurait le temps de s'entraîner avec le jouet histoire de parfaire son jeu de langue et se détendre la mâchoire. Parce que s'il était heureux que Ron ait décidé de rester avec lui cette semaine, cela avait quelque peu contrarié ses plans d'entraînement.

 **… … …**

Le silence était seulement perturbé par sa respiration, calme, sereine. C'était ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, bien qu'une certaine impatience jouait de temps en temps l'élément perturbateur. Il avait hâte de revoir son maître, hâte de sentir ses mains sur son corps. Le manque qu'il avait ressenti toute la semaine s'était décuplé durant la dernière heure. Il avait besoin de lui, besoin de le voir, de l'entendre, de le sentir. Besoin de se soumettre à lui, de s'offrir. Et puis, il avait envie de lui donner son cadeau.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de toutes ses attentes.

Severus entra dans la pièce et avança vers lui, ses pieds nus se déplaçant sans bruit sur le sol. Harry sentit son corps frémir, sa peau se recouvrir de chair de poule tant il attendait un contact avec son Dom. Ce dernier lui tourna autour, le rendant peu à peu complètement dingue. Harry se retenait de gémir, de supplier pour un contact. N'importe quoi, pourvu que Severus le touche.

Severus fit encore durer le plaisir, se délectant visiblement du spectacle d'un Harry se retenant de plus en plus difficilement. Enfin, il posa ses mains sur les épaules nues, faisant souffler de soulagement Harry. L'homme sourit et se tint devant son garçon, face à lui, puis fit glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Pup. »

D'un geste de baguette, il attacha le collier en cuir autour du cou de son soumis.

« Moi aussi, Monsieur, » murmura Harry. « Vous m'avez manqué. »

« C'est agréable de l'entendre. »

Harry enleva ses mains qui reposaient sur ses cuisses et les posa avec prudence sur le pantalon noir de Severus. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil.

« Qui t'a autorisé à me toucher, Puppy ? »

Le jeune homme ôta prestement ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Je voudrais, avec votre permission, vous offrir un cadeau. Mais pour cela, il me faut vous toucher. Suis-je autorisé à le faire ? »

« Un cadeau ? Et en quel honneur ? »

« Pour vous remercier de votre apprentissage, Monsieur. Pour m'avoir accueilli chez vous. »

Severus sembla réfléchir un court instant.

« Tu as mon autorisation. »

Harry reposa aussitôt ses mains sur le tissu sombre. Il fit courir ses doigts le long des jambes de Severus, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite sous ses côtes. Quand il arriva à la ceinture, il déglutit, anxieux. Seigneur, il allait vraiment faire ça ? Pourtant, il dégrafa le bouton, puis descendit la fermeture éclair. Severus ne portait pas de caleçon, comme il le découvrit rapidement. Le garçon abaissa ensuite le pantalon de Severus, jusqu'au sol. Enfin, son regard se fixa sur le pénis au repos de son Dom. Harry prit une lente inspiration et s'avança vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Se souvenant des conseils de son ami sub, il fit d'abord courir sa langue sur la longueur, heureux d'entendre un long souffle de la part de Severus. Puis, une fois arrivé au gland encore recouvert, il ouvrit la bouche et avala l'intégralité du pénis de Severus. Il commença des va-et-vient, faisant prendre vie et grossir la hampe dans sa bouche.

Sa première pensée fut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé avec Will. Une fois en érection, le sexe avait, à quelque chose près, la taille du jouet en silicone. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose car Severus lui empoigna les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière, lui faisait relâcher sa prise sur la hampe de chair. Bien que surpris, Harry garda les yeux baissés.

« Que crois-tu faire, Pup ? » demanda Severus.

Heureusement, il ne semblait pas en colère, mais la question finit d'étonner Harry, et de le faire se sentir mal. Est-ce qu'il était si mauvais que ça ?

« Une fellation, Monsieur, » avoua-t-il néanmoins, sachant que Severus ne tolérait pas les mensonges ou les à peu près.

« Plusieurs choses me chafouinent, Puppy, or, je n'aime pas être chafouiné, » continua Severus d'une voix trop douce pour être honnête, selon l'expérience de Harry. « Sais-tu lesquelles ? »

Harry se retint de mordiller ses lèvres. Encore une chose que Severus n'aimait pas particulièrement dans ce cadre-là. Il réfléchit, voulant absolument donner une réponse à son Dom.

« Je... suppose que vous me trouvez maladroit ? » tenta-t-il, à la fois peu convaincu et déprimé à l'idée que ce soit effectivement ça. C'était bien la peine de s'être autant entraîné, tiens !

« Si tu ne sais pas, je préfère encore que tu te taises. Et non, ce n'est pas ça le problème. En fait, ce serait bien au contraire l'inverse. » La pression dans les cheveux de Harry s'accentua alors que Severus tirait un peu plus dessus. « Je croyais que tu n'avais jamais testé le sexe oral, alors j'attends des explications. De suite. »

Harry comprit aisément qu'il devait être le plus clair possible, rapidement, au risque que ses fesses n'en payent le prix.

« Je n'ai jamais testé, Monsieur, je n'ai pas menti. Mais dimanche dernier, je suis allé voir Will. » La pression sur ses cheveux le fit gémir. Pas une bonne idée de présenter les choses comme ça ! « Nous n'avons rien fait de sexuel, mais je lui ai demandé de m'expliquer comment faire une fellation qui soit le plus agréable possible, pour vous, pour vous plaire. Il m'a donné un godemiché, m'a expliqué certaines choses et je me suis entraîné, Monsieur, » débita Harry aussi vite qu'il le put.

Severus relâcha les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, perplexe. Alors celle-là, il devait avouer que personne ne lui avait faite ! Mais avec Potter, tout pouvait arriver. Il reprit cependant promptement contenance.

« Je suis flatté de l'attention. Néanmoins, je refuse que tu recommences à l'avenir. Je veux t'apprendre moi-même ce que tu ignores, et à ma façon. Deuxièmement, je pense que tu n'as pas bien réalisé la portée de ton geste. Tu as abaissé une barrière. Sache qu'à compter de ce moment, je te considère prêt, Pup. Ta bouche, ta gorge, m'appartiennent. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » fit Harry.

Une main se fraya un chemin dans les mèches sombres.

« Bien. Alors, continue, Puppy. Ton cadeau me plaît divinement. »

Harry n'attendit pas une seconde avant de retourner à sa tâche. Il s'activa, sa salive lui gouttant sur le menton alors qu'il s'aidait de sa main. Il était heureux, malgré les propos de Severus, de s'être entraîné avec le gode, ne serait-ce que vis-à-vis de sa mâchoire. Il n'aurait jamais crû avant cela que sucer soit, à la longue, aussi pénible pour cette dernière.

Le jeune homme ne s'attendait cependant pas à ce que Severus se saisissent de sa tête et, soudainement, lance ses hanches en avant. Le garçon eut un haut le cœur, qu'il combattit. Là encore, il fut heureux de sa précédente préparation. Il s'était imposé à prendre le plus loin possible le jouet, et se félicita de son discernement alors que Severus décidait de faire lui-même les va-et-vient entre ses lèvres. Harry comprit alors ce que Severus voulait dire par « appartenir ». Il n'avait plus du tout le contrôle des mouvements de la verge, tant au niveau de la vitesse que de la profondeur. Il s'obligea donc à ouvrir au maximum sa bouche et à détendre sa gorge, puis s'abandonna à son Dom.

Severus continua ses va-et-vient, tout en admirant les cheveux noirs du garçon. Dans un premier temps, Harry avait posé les mains sur ses hanches pour le retenir, avant d'abdiquer. L'homme profita donc de la bouche offerte, veillant malgré les apparences à ne pas blesser ce qui lui appartenait, ni à l'étouffer. Harry allait vite comprendre, il le savait. Ce jeune chiot se faisait magnifiquement dresser, il devait le reconnaître, et bien que l'initiative soit au final satisfaisante, Harry allait devoir intégrer le fait que c'était Severus, et personne d'autre, qui décidait de ce qu'il devait apprendre, comment, et quand il pouvait expérimenter des nouveautés.

Severus rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Bon sang, que c'était bon, cette douceur, cette humidité chaude qui se refermait autour de son sexe. L'homme ne chercha nullement à retenir son orgasme, ni à prévenir son soumis. Il éjacula dans la bouche de Harry, tout en lui maintenant fermement la tête.

Harry eut un hoquet. Par réflexe, ses mains voulurent tout d'abord une nouvelle fois repousser Severus, avant qu'il ne les relève, doigts écartés. Le sperme envahissait sa bouche, sa gorge, par saccade. Certes, il avait été surpris, mais il ne chercha pas ensuite à se dérober davantage et avala tout ce que Severus lui donnait. Il connaissait déjà le goût, pourtant, là, c'était encore différent. Les mains sur sa tête le retenaient, mais, fort heureusement, il n'avait pas le pénis de Severus au fin fond de sa gorge, cela lui permettant de déglutir correctement sans s'étouffer.

Severus relâcha la tête brune, son pénis fana dans sa bouche. Néanmoins, Harry continua lentement de le pomper, ses mains de nouveau en action afin de tenir le sexe flasque pour le garder en bouche. Il suça délicatement, fit tourner sa langue, lécha la désormais plus courte longueur et enfin, embrassa le gland recouvert de salive. Les doigts de Severus étaient toujours dans sa tignasse, malaxant doucement son cuir chevelu. Il adorait quand son maître le touchait ainsi, et plus encore en ce moment précis, comme si c'était une récompense. D'ailleurs, Harry réalisa sans peine que c'était effectivement une récompense de la part de son Dom.

« Debout, Pup. »

Le garçon se redressa et se tint droit devant son Dom, les yeux baissés au sol. Severus effleura de ses doigts les lèvres rouges, humides. Il les essuya de son pouce qu'il glissa ensuite dans la bouche de Harry qui le suça.

« Bien... Très bien. Mains dans le dos. »

Harry obéit, sans réfléchir. Severus sortit de son champ de vision mais revint immédiatement après avoir été chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire. Il se plaça derrière Harry et le garçon découvrit ce que c'était quand une corde blanche lui barra d'un coup la poitrine.

« Je me sens l'âme artistique, aujourd'hui. Et tu vas être une de mes œuvres, » déclara Severus.

L'homme commença alors son tressage, nouant et passant la corde autour du corps de Harry. Le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt avec le torse et le dos liés. Il avait aussi été obligé de prendre une position légèrement arquée et devait tenir en un équilibre précaire, qui finit par le faire trembler.

« Ceci, mon cher soumis, est l'art du bondage, » déclara Severus qui le guida vers une chaise. « Pose le haut de ton dos sur le dossier, allez, descend encore. Voilà, comme ça. Les jambes plus écartées, contre les pieds de la chaise. Très bien. On l'appelle aussi shibari. »

Severus continua de jouer de la corde, attachant cette fois Harry à la chaise. Le garçon, totalement arqué désormais, contrôlait son souffle, tout autant que ses muscles qui commençaient sérieusement à le tirailler.

Enfin, après près d'une heure, Severus fut satisfait de son œuvre. Il se recula, fit courir ses doigts sur la peau dénudée. Le torse de Harry était délicieusement en avant, son dos cambré, ses jambes écartées, son corps recouvert d'arabesques tortueuses. Les doigts de Severus effleurèrent le front désormais moite, les cheveux qui commençaient à coller sur les tempes.

« Magnifique, mon jeune soumis. Mais je pense que tu peux l'être encore plus, » murmura Severus.

Les doigts descendirent lentement, tracèrent l'arrête du nez droit, franchirent les lèvres douces et entrouvertes alors que Harry haletait plus vite, caressèrent le menton, la gorge, suivirent la ligne du sternum, passant sur les cordes se faisant, et enfin, s'arrêtèrent sur la colonne de chair de Harry, qui cette fois gémit.

Le garçon bougea un peu sa tête, ses muscles déjà bandés se contractèrent davantage tandis que Severus commençait des va-et-vient d'une lenteur proche du supplice sur son sexe. Il se mordit les lèvres pour contrôler ses gémissements, mais ne put retenir un cri quand la seconde main de Severus attrapa ses cheveux et lui maintint la tête en arrière. La bouche de l'homme se posa sur sa gorge, lécha la peau fine et retraça les lèvres sèches du garçon.

Harry respira plus vite, plus fort, tandis que Severus murmurait contre sa bouche.

« Ne bouge pas, Pup. Reste comme ça. »

Puis toutes les sensations disparurent. Severus se reculait, laissant Harry seul afin de pouvoir l'admirer. Car il était beau ainsi, son sexe en érection parfaitement mis en valeur avec ce corps retenu en arrière, dévoilé et offert. L'homme chercha dans l'armoire un appareil photo ainsi qu'un bandeau en cuir et revint vers le soumis donc le corps recommençait à trembler. Il embrassa brièvement Harry et lui passa avec délicatesse le bandeau sur les yeux.

« Ne crains rien, Pup, je reste à côté de toi. Je veux juste immortaliser ce moment. Tu peux gémir, supplier, parler. Ne te retiens pas. »

Harry fit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, la respiration toujours un peu trop rapide. Il était plongé dans le noir désormais, mais entendait Severus qui lui tournait autour et le cliquetis de l'appareil à chaque fois qu'une photo était prise. Savoir que l'homme était là, qu'il le dévorait du regard, qu'il gravait son image, le rendit encore plus dur et languissant. Il avait envie de plus, envie des doigts de son Dom sur lui. Cette attente, cette obscurité qui transcendait tout, le fit véritablement gémir, son sexe durcit plus encore, devint humide de liquide séminal.

« Bien, c'est bien, » souffla Severus.

« Monsieur... Monsieur, s'il vous plaît... »

« Oh, cela me plaît, sans aucun doute, » répondit en souriant Severus.

Harry gémit plus fort. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, son corps se couvrait de sueur et son sexe pulsait. Sa tête était remplie d'espérance, de luxure, d'abandon. La main de Severus sur ses bourses lui firent pousser une longue plainte. L'homme les lui malaxa tendrement, tira un peu dessus, créant un plaisir douloureux supplémentaire au garçon. Puis quelque chose d'humide se présenta à lui, força son anneau de muscle. Harry poussa un léger cri. Cette position ne facilitait pas la pénétration, mais pourtant, l'objet lubrifié finit par entrer totalement en lui.

« Oh ! Oh, Monsieur ! »

Severus se recula de nouveau afin de prendre d'autres photos. Harry laissa échapper un sourd geignement. Qui devint lamentation alors que l'objet, à peine plus gros qu'un doigt et enchanté grâce à la baguette de Severus, commença à bouger. Il alla de plus en plus vite, vibrant, massant le point des délices en lui.

Harry se laissa gagner par la luxure, ses muscles tremblèrent plus encore. Il se tortilla mais une claque ferme sur l'une de ses cuisses l'obligea à se contrôler. Severus ne voulait pas qu'il bouge de cette façon. Il tenta donc de se retenir, crispant au maximum chacun de ses muscles. Avec pour effet secondaire de ressentir plus encore l'objet en lui qui ne lui laissait pas de répit.

Le jeune soumis se retrouva bientôt à crier, supplier. Severus aimait quand il le suppliait, c'était un fait. L'homme avait posé son appareil photo et admirait son chef-d'œuvre. Il toucha encore Harry, le dégustant dorénavant de ses mains, de sa bouche, alors que les suppliques se faisaient plus vives. Il aimait cela, aimait entendre Harry de cette façon, le sentir vibrer.

« Tu veux jouir, Puppy ? »

« Oui, oui, s'il vous plaît, » cria le garçon.

Severus sourit contre le torse humide. Harry était dur, crispé, il se retenait tant de jouir que de bouger et nul doute que la bataille était à la fois rude et douloureuse. Il tendit sa main, empoignant le sexe humide et s'activa dessus, le branlant avec force.

« Ne jouis pas tant que je n'en t'en donne pas l'ordre, » commanda-t-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, Harry se mit à pleurnicher, à geindre, bafouilla des paroles sans queue ni tête. Severus adorait cela. Le fier et indiscipliné Harry Potter, le courageux Gryffondor frondeur, devenait tout autre entre ses bras. C'était jouissif, véritablement.

« Monsieur... je vous en supplie, » se lamenta Harry alors que son corps était pris de violents tremblements.

« Encore... encore un peu, » susurra Severus.

Harry ouvrit sa bouche en grand, haleta bruyamment. Il n'en pouvait plus et dans le même temps, c'était bon, transcendant, ce délice, cette rigidité, ces liens qui l'enserraient, ce plug qui le stimulait et la main de son maître sur son sexe. Son maître qui était là, avec lui.

« Jouis ! »

L'ordre se répercuta aussitôt dans son pénis et ses bourses. Harry éjacula avec force en poussant un long cri sauvage. Le bras de Severus fut sur ses reins, il le soutint et entreprit aussitôt de le défaire des cordes. Harry reprit lentement une respiration plus posée, son esprit encore bien loin de la chambre. Il sentit que Severus le retenait tout en lui ôtant son bandeau et les derniers liens, qu'il l'empêchait de tomber alors qu'il l'asseyait sur la chaise. Ses muscles étaient comme tétanisés, du moins certains d'entre eux, et il fallut encore un peu de temps à Harry avant de se calmer, de se détendre physiquement. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que Severus lui parlait doucement à l'oreille, qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

« Ça va mieux, Puppy ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Harry.

Là encore, il s'étonna d'entendre sa voix aussi faible, alors que sa gorge lui faisait mal.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda aussitôt Severus.

« Je... j'ai mal à la gorge, je crois. Et un peu partout, en fait. »

« D'accord... on va attendre encore un peu, et puis tu iras prendre un bain. Ensuite je te donnerai une potion. » Severus continua ses caresses dans les cheveux en bataille. « Tu es un formidable modèle, les photos seront sublimes. »

Harry sourit gentiment et ferma ses yeux. Il était bien comme ça. Pourtant, ses sourcils se froncèrent bientôt.

« Oui, Pup ? »

« Ces photos... elles sont sorcières ou moldues ? »

« Moldues. »

« Et, vous allez les faire développer ? »

« Évidement. C'est un appareil numérique, ça me permet de prendre plusieurs prises de vue. La personne qui les développe est quelqu'un de confiance si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Harry sentit que Severus lui enlevait son collier, il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il plongea dans les obsidiennes en face de lui.

« Vous allez en faire quoi ensuite ? »

« Je retravaille les plus belles, je les garde dans un book. Mais pour toi, Harry, je sens qu'il va m'en falloir plusieurs. Rien que pour toi, » fit Severus avec un fin sourire. « Sans compter qu'Alan souhaite que je redécore le club en vue d'une prochaine démonstration de shibari dans quelques semaines. Tu seras incroyable en grand format. »

Harry rougit légèrement, il se redressa tout en grimaçant et étira ses membres.

« Je serai placardé partout au club ? »

« Oui. Sauf si tu le refuses. Je te montrerai les clichés si ça peut te rassurer. Et on ne prendra que celles où on ne voit pas ton visage, si ça te gêne. »

Harry réfléchit un instant.

« Non, étrangement, je ne pense pas que ça me gêne. »

Severus le dévisagea longuement, admirant sans retenue le corps toujours dénudé devant lui qui s'étirait et se détendait.

« Parfois, je donne certains de mes clichés à des magazines spécialisés, moldus également. Pour ceux-là, je ferai quand même en sorte qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas. Rassure-toi, personne ne découvrira ce que tu es dans le monde sorcier. »

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules fermes et les massa tendrement.

« Allez, file au bain, et ensuite rejoins-moi au salon. On discutera de cette séance et de ton cadeau. »

Harry eut un petit sourire timide que Severus trouva totalement adorable sur ce visage. Harry était différent avec lui, ici, dans ce contexte. Comme lui était différent également, songea-t-il.

« Il vous a plu ? »

« Oui. Mais comme je te le disais, tu as franchi une frontière, Harry. Sans retour en arrière. Tu en as conscience ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Je regrette pas. J'ai adoré quand vous, vous savez, quand vous m'avez tenu la tête. C'était bon. Mais je manque encore un peu d'entraînement. »

« À ce sujet, j'étais sérieux. Pour les prochaines étapes, je serai ton unique professeur. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, mais Severus se retourna vers le plus jeune.

« Comment Will t'a aidé déjà ? »

« Oh, euh... il m'a donné un godemiché en forme de pénis, de votre taille, il m'a expliqué comment faire et je me suis entraîné avec le gode pour faire des pipes » avoua Harry, mal à l'aise et rougissant.

Severus le dévisagea avant d'éclater de rire. Harry étudia l'homme détendu et rieur en face de lui. Bon sang, voir Snape rire comme cela, c'était toujours un spectacle fantasmagorique.

« Bon... eh bien si tu veux continuer à t'entraîner avec, pourquoi pas, » fit Severus, toujours souriant. « Mais hors de question qu'il se fraye un chemin ailleurs que dans ta bouche. »

Il se rapprocha de Harry et flatta les fesses du garçon de ses deux mains.

« Ce joli derrière, je m'en occupe seul. Je t'autorise uniquement un ou deux doigts quand tu peux te branler. Pour le reste, il n'est qu'à moi. Le seul instrument de plaisir en forme de pénis qui te fera jouir, ce sera ma queue, compris ? »

Harry déglutit devant le regard de braise de son ancien professeur de potion.

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier... »

Deux claques sèches s'abattirent sur les fesses de Harry avant que les mains de Severus ne les lui malaxent de nouveau.

« Et ça, c'est pour m'avoir touché sans autorisation. Allez, va au bain. »

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	10. Jacques Audiberti

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : Ah ben on va pas changer maintenant, hein, c'est toujours du BDSM**

 **NDA : Plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin du contrat ! Euh, non, je voulais dire la fin de la fiction, pardon... quoique, ça revient au même, nan ? ^^" Allez, je vous laisse avec un gros baiser entre Severus et Harry, un Alex toujours aussi... Alex, et enfin, Ron et Hermione :)**

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 10**

 **.**

" _Un baiser apaise la faim, la soif. On y dort. On y habite. On y oublie."_ \- Jacques Audiberti

* * *

Harry rejoignit Severus dans le salon, confortablement installé sur son canapé et un magazine consacré aux potions dans les mains. Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés, sans pour autant oser l'interrompre. Certes, ils n'étaient plus dans le cadre d'une scène, pour autant cela ne signifiait en rien qu'il ne fallait pas prendre quelques précautions avec lui. Surtout quand le mot ''potion'' était présent. Harry se consacra donc aux flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Il finit par poser ses pieds nus sur le canapé et sa tête sur ses genoux surélevés, attendant patiemment que Severus termine sa lecture.

Ce dernier grommela et jeta son journal sur la table basse, avec cette fois un distinct « Bande de cornichons. »

« Quelque chose qui vous contrarie, Monsieur ? »

« Cet âne bâté de Patentus ! Je ne comprends pas qu'on continue encore à lui demander son avis sur l'utilisation de l'hellébore ! Cet imbécile n'en connaît pas la moitié des effets et n'en maîtrise pas le quart ! » fulmina Severus.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry et l'attira contre lui. Harry se laissa faire, trop heureux de l'attention. Severus commença à lui caresser les cheveux, tout en continuant de s'énerver contre les imbéciles heureux qui interviewaient des crétins, sans réaliser les conséquences désastreuses que cela pouvait avoir sur de jeunes incultes qui auraient l'idée idiote de croire ce torchon.

Au bout de longues minutes, et alors que le monologue de Severus partait dans des considérations potionnistiques, de recettes et d'ingrédients que Harry ne maîtrisait absolument pas, celui-ci se mit à pouffer.

« Et ça te fait rire ? » s'offusqua Severus. Il continua de papouiller les cheveux noirs en râlant. « À l'évidence, oui, ça le fait rire, l'effronté. »

« Pardon, Monsieur, mais oserais-je vous rappeler avec qui vous êtes en train de parler potion ? » se moqua Harry.

Severus poussa un soupir exagéré.

« Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit avec Potter junior, la catastrophe ambulante numéro deux. »

« Vous me vexez, » fit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vois ça. Et encore, je suis mauvaise langue, tu t'es nettement amélioré au fil des années. »

Severus continua ses caresses, tandis que Harry, insidieusement, se calait plus confortablement contre lui.

« D'ailleurs, Monsieur, pourquoi vous avez abandonné les cours ? C'est à cause de moi ? »

Severus déposa un baiser léger sur un épi ébène, surprenant Harry au passage.

« Je n'ai pas abandonné les cours, j'ai préféré prendre les élèves des BUSE et laisser ceux des ASPIC à Slughorn, nuance. Et ce n'est pas à cause de toi, mais en raison de notre relation. »

Harry leva les yeux vers l'homme.

« C'est pareil. »

« Non, jeune homme, c'est différent, » le sermonna gentiment Severus. « Quand tu dis que c'est _à cause_ , tu induis une notion de faute et de culpabilité. Or, il n'y a pas de faute, et de ce fait, aucune culpabilité à avoir. Comprends-tu cette nuance importante, Puppy ? C'est quelque chose que tu dois comprendre, pour cet exemple précis et pour beaucoup d'autres choses qui concernent ta vie. »

Harry étudia le visage de Severus qui le surplombait. Il était doux, il n'y avait aucune trace de colère ou d'amertume sur ses traits. Un sentiment de bonheur et de fierté envahit le jeune homme. Peu de sorcier pouvait se vanter de voir Severus ainsi, et que ce dernier les regarde de cette façon. Harry en était heureux, et fier, c'était exact. Il avait aussi compris la leçon que venait de lui donner son Maître.

« Merci, Monsieur. Pourtant, je suis désolé de ne plus vous avoir comme professeur. »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Pup. »

« Je ne me moque pas ! Je suis sincère. »

« Un élève qui me regrette, c'est une grande première, » marmonna Severus.

Il recala la tête de Harry contre son torse et reprit ses caresses.

« Ce n'est pas le professeur que tu regrettes, Harry, nous le savons tous les deux. C'est ton Dom, c'est l'homme qui te tient en ce moment dans ses bras. Ce n'est, là encore, pas la même chose. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré arrêter de t'avoir dans ma classe. Il n'est pas bon de mélanger notre relation Dom-sub et celle de maître des potions-élève de potion. »

« Vous n'aviez pas arrêté, avant, » ronchonna Harry.

« Non, c'est exact, parce que nous en étions au début. Mais maintenant que tu es réellement mon sub, je préfère que nous gardions une certaine distance à Poudlard. »

« Mais je ne vous vois plus ! » chouina Harry.

« Le fait de me voir en cours n'a rien à voir avec ce que nous faisons ici. Et tu vois, ta réaction me confirme que j'ai pris la bonne décision. »

« Mais je vous vois plus quand même, » insista Harry.

« Si, tu me vois dans le cadre qui nous convient, à l'un comme à l'autre. »

« M'en fiche, » bougonna le plus jeune. « Vous me manquez et puis c'est tout. »

« J'en suis flatté, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Maintenant, arrête de faire l'enfant, s'il te plaît. Je te promets que nous nous verrons au moins une fois durant le week-end, d'accord ? Peut-être une fois de plus de temps en temps pendant la semaine. J'ai expliqué à Minerva que je continuerai à te voir régulièrement pour persévérer notre travail te concernant, alors ce ne sera pas mentir si nous venons ici et en profitons pour avoir une scène. À ce sujet, elle est ravie, ainsi que Filius et Pomona, de constater à quel point tu as changé de comportement et semble mieux aller, » Severus ricana avant de reprendre. « Tous sont surpris, évidemment. Ils n'auraient pas parié une Mornille sur le fait que je réussisse avec toi. Et ils se demandent quel est mon secret. Ils peuvent toujours courir pour le deviner ! Bref, je m'égare. Pour en revenir à notre sujet de départ, si quelque chose ne va réellement pas, tu peux aussi venir me voir à Poudlard, nous en discuterons. Pour autant, je t'assure que ne plus avoir la possibilité de confondre notre vie privée et professionnelle, dans notre cas, était une nécessité. »

Harry poussa un lourd soupir vaincu. Bon, il n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis Severus. Sans doute même que l'homme n'avait pas tort dans son raisonnement. Harry entoura la taille de Severus de son bras et s'allongea plus confortablement contre lui en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Il aimait que Severus le câline de cette façon et avait bien l'intention de prendre sa dose de caresses, grattouilles et autres cajoleries avant la fin du week-end.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous aviez tort, vous savez, » murmura Harry.

« Cela m'étonnerait ! À quel sujet ? »

Harry sourit contre la cuisse de Severus qu'il embrassa.

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout une mauvaise langue... bien au contraire. »

Les mains dans ses cheveux le caressèrent davantage, partirent sur ses épaules et son dos.

« Vile petit flatteur, » gronda Severus.

Mais Harry ne cessa pas de sourire : la voix de Severus était tendre et, surtout, il avait noté le soupçon d'orgueil qui y perçait.

 **… … …**

La vie de Harry s'écoula paisiblement durant les semaines suivantes. Severus tint sa promesse : ils se voyaient durant les week-ends, que Harry passait tous chez son Dom, mais également de temps en temps pendant la semaine. Harry en était enchanté, ces séances lui faisaient chaque fois le plus grand bien, le calmaient et lui permettaient de se recentrer le reste du temps sur ses études. Il était bien plus agréable avec ses camarades de classe, prenait les choses moins à cœur quand cela n'allait pas, bref, relativisait et pansait une à une chacune de ses plaies.

Il se félicita plus d'une fois d'avoir dormi la première nuit en pyjama, car régulièrement de jolies marques courraient sur son dos, ses fesses ou ses cuisses, et Ron n'avait plus jamais déserté leur dortoir. Il fallait dire que Ginny s'était remise avec Dean, ce qui expliquait aussi le désintérêt soudain du rouquin pour la chambre de ce dernier.

Harry était heureux de la présence de son ami, même si elle ne lui simplifiait pas toujours l'existence. Le week-end, il dormait chez Severus, cela n'avait donc que peu d'importance, mais en cas de scène durant la semaine, il devait réintégrer son dortoir et Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry rentrait si tard. Il avait aussi été très surpris par le téléphone portable du jeune sorcier. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs dû plus d'une fois ruser afin de discuter avec ses amis Moldus sans éveiller les soupçons de Ron quant à la teneur de leur conversation.

Mais Ron avait été surprenant, de l'avis de Harry. Il avait parfaitement saisi que Harry avait noué des liens avec des Moldus durant les vacances, qu'il les voyait et partageait visiblement des choses qui lui échappaient. Il n'avait pas plus insisté quand Harry lui avait vaguement répondu, lorsqu'il était rentré à minuit passé un mardi soir après une scène. Le Survivant lui en était reconnaissant, bien qu'il s'interrogeait souvent sur la soudaine compréhension et le peu de curiosité de Ron.

Harry avait été aussi particulièrement prudent lors de ses moments de toilette. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, laissait la porte ouverte, la fermait désormais toujours à clef. Il en profitait pour admirer ses marques, pour faire courir ses doigts sur son corps en se souvenant de ce que Severus lui avait fait. Là encore, Ron s'étonna de cet excès de pruderie bien qu'il ne fasse pas plus de commentaire, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Harry.

La présence de son ami n'était pas gênante non plus en ce qui concernait sa libido puisque Severus lui avait interdit de jouir entre leurs séances. Harry s'en accommodait, ce d'autant plus facilement que son Dom lui faisait redécouvrir le septième ciel à chacune de leur scène. _A priori_ , Severus était comme Lewis, il n'aimait pas particulièrement avoir un sub qui termine une scène frustré au possible. Enfin, ça, c'était le nouveau Severus, selon un Dorian pour le moins sarcastique. Harry n'écoutait cependant ce genre de commentaire que d'une oreille. Oui, Severus ne se comportait pas avec lui de la même façon que ce qu'il avait fait avec Dorian, mais en quoi cela était-il si surprenant ? Il n'était pas Dorian, voilà tout, et Severus s'adaptait à sa personnalité, à ses besoins, de la même façon que lui comblait visiblement ses attentes.

Le fait que Ron partage sa chambre avait également empêché Harry de s'entraîner autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité avec le godemiché. Enfin, dans un premier temps seulement, puisqu'il était rapidement apparu que Severus veillait personnellement à l'entraînement de son sub sur ce point. Lors de chaque séance, Harry se voyait contraint – bien que parfaitement consentant – de sucer son Dom à de nombreuses reprises. Ce dernier jouissait au moins une fois dans la bouche de son soumis, et parfois, il s'octroyait un second orgasme entre ses cuisses.

Harry s'était renseigné sur cette façon de faire. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre par Alex que cette pratique portait un nom, à savoir celui de coït inter-crural. Dorian, quant à lui, lui avait appris, sans surprise, que Severus était un adepte de cette pratique tant qu'il se refusait à sodomiser ses subs.

Harry avait longuement discuté avec ses amis Moldus sur cette abstinence forcée que s'imposait Severus. Il n'avait pas encore osé aborder le sujet avec l'homme lui-même. Personne ne savait pourquoi Severus attendait des mois avant de pénétrer sexuellement ses subs et personne ne le comprenait non plus. Dorian avait simplement conclu qu'il les faisait patienter le temps qui lui semblait nécessaire, qu'il faisait sans doute durer le plaisir de l'attente, pour lui comme pour son soumis.

« T'en fais pas, Harry, » avait-il déclaré, un jour où Harry et lui en discutaient au téléphone et alors que le jeune sorcier s'interrogeait sur son propre désir de tester l'expérience. « Tu finiras par le supplier à genoux de te baiser. Tu lui présenteras ton adorable petit derrière en pleurant pour qu'il t'encule. Et quand t'en pourras plus, il le fera. Mais ce jour-là, mon gars, prépare tes kleenex, parce que tu n'auras pas fini de pleurer. Moi, la première fois qu'on a franchi le pas, il m'a baisé pendant quatre heures. Quatre putain d'heures ! Ce mec est une machine. »

Cette déclaration n'avait pas exactement rassuré Harry.

« Alors, ce week-end tu es encore chez ton mec ? »

La question de Ron, alors qu'ils étaient en train de finir leur petit-déjeuner, sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il leva des yeux encore un peu ensommeillés vers son ami qui dévorait une montagne de saucisses accompagnées d'un océan de haricots à la sauce tomate.

« Ouais, je pars après les cours, comme d'hab, » répondit distraitement Harry. « Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse une sortie avec Hermione samedi soir ? »

Ron haussa une épaule.

« On se disait que ce serait sympa si tu nous présentais tes amis Moldus. Hermione voulait vous inviter à dîner. »

Pour le coup, Harry en fit tomber sa cuillère de porridge.

« Mais... euh... ce sont des Moldus, justement, » tenta d'éluder le garçon.

« Hermione et moi on a un appartement dans le Londres moldu, Harry. »

« Oui, mais... enfin... je sais pas si c'est possible... Ils ne connaissent rien de notre monde, je sais pas si ce serait vraiment prudent, en discutant on peut dire un truc, ou je sais pas, ils pourraient voir des photos ou... »

« Okay, okay, laisse tomber. On fera ça juste nous trois si tu as peur de je ne sais quoi. Pourtant, je suis pas aussi gaffeur que tu le penses, » fit Ron en replongeant dans sa nourriture.

Néanmoins, quelque chose dans sa voix fit naître un atroce sentiment de culpabilité chez Harry.

« Ron, écoute, c'est pas que je veux pas. »

« C'est pas grave, Harry, » soupira Ron, finissant de convaincre Harry qu'au contraire, cela l'était.

« Je t'assure, Ronnie, c'est juste... Écoute, je leur téléphone ce soir et je leur demande, d'accord ? »

Ron releva la tête et adressa un grand sourire à son ami.

« Ce serait vraiment génial. Hermione et moi, on aimerait faire leur connaissance. C'est normal, on est tous tes amis. »

Ron mâchonna son déjeuner avant de reprendre.

« Et tu pourrais aussi demander à ton copain, s'il veut venir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Quel copain ? »

« Eh bien, ton mec, là, celui chez qui tu vas. »

Harry réalisa subitement et avala de travers.

« Non ! Non, mais, c'est pas mon copain, enfin mon mec, c'est pas... Non, mais non ! Enfin, je dors chez lui, mais c'est tout ! »

« Okay, okay, relax, mec, » fit Ron en levant les mains. « Y'avait rien de sexuel ou quoi dans ce que je disais ! »

Harry sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes, il baissa les yeux et ébouriffa ses cheveux, cherchant à faire revenir le maximum de mèches noires sur son visage.

« Ah ? Euh... Oui, bien sûr... Non, mais c'est juste un homme qui m'aide, tu vois, et oui, je suis chez lui le week-end parce que ça me fait du bien... »

Il fit tourner ses bracelets autour de son poignet, nerveux.

« Harry, c'est cool, t'inquiète. Je te l'ai dis, si t'es pas prêt à nous parler de ça, ça nous va. »

Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leur repas, en silence.

« Mais, bon, c'était juste pour que tu saches que si un jour tu veux nous présenter ton sauveur, ça nous ferait plaisir aussi. En plus, si on a bien compris ce que McGonagall avait dit à ma mère à Noël, c'est un sorcier, alors, pas de risque de gaffe avec lui, » fit de nouveau Ron en terminant sa dernière saucisse.

Harry n'osa pas redressa la tête. Il trifouilla de sa cuillère dans la bouillie blanchâtre, l'appétit coupé.

« C'est, hum, c'est un sorcier, oui... Attends, comment ça, ''ce que McGonagall avait dit à ta mère'' ? »

« Eh bien, après ton coup de cheminette, maman a pris rendez-vous avec McGo. Tu connais maman, pas facile de lui tenir tête, surtout quand il s'agit d'un de ses gosses ! » Ron eut un petit rire, tandis que Harry relevait enfin son visage, malgré tout ému par ce que venait de sous-entendre le rouquin. « Oh, rassure-toi, la vieille McGo n'est pas si facile que ça à impressionner, mais elle a quand même lâché à maman que tu étais bien chez un sorcier qui s'était proposé de t'aider. Un homme de grande confiance, d'après elle, chez qui tu étais bien et qui veillait sur toi. »

Ron joua un instant avec son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Il faut reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Tu as beaucoup changé, tout le monde le constate. Tu vas mieux, et ça fait plaisir de te voir ainsi. »

« Merci, Ron, » murmura Harry.

La matinée qui suivit fut en demi-teinte pour le jeune sorcier brun. Il ne cessa de penser aux propos de Ron, au fait que lui et Hermione voulaient rencontrer ses amis subs. La crainte d'une gaffe était double pour Harry, et son stress grimpait en flèche quand il réfléchissait à tout ce qui pouvait arriver en mettant face à face Ron et Hermione, avec Dorian, Alex et surtout, Will. Do' et Alex étaient sans aucun doute capables de se retenir, mais Will ? Il n'arrivait pas à tenir une discussion plus d'un quart d'heure sans parler de sexe ! Rien que cela, c'était une angoisse pour Harry. Hermione et Ron étaient plutôt du genre prude. Du moins, quand ils étaient ensemble, ils ne parlaient pas de ces choses-là avec Harry. Comment réagiraient-ils en entendant Will et son langage plus que fleuri ?

Quant aux allusions de Ron sur son ''copain'' Harry n'arrivait pas à y repenser sans sentir son cœur s'emballer. Mais quel idiot ! Pourquoi avait-il cru que Ron en parlait en tant que ''petit-ami'' ? Il s'était ridiculisé. Pire, peut-être même avait-il jeté le doute dans l'esprit de son ami. Doute qui serait exacerbé quand il verrait Alex. Ce dernier avait raison, il ne pouvait pas cacher très longtemps qu'il était gay. Quant aux deux autres, s'ils parlaient de leur vie amoureuse - ou sexuelle dans le cas de Will, ce qui, fatalement arriverait à un moment ou à un autre – forcément, Ron et Hermione comprendraient qu'ils étaient gays, eux aussi. Il ne serait ensuite pas très difficile pour eux de supposer que Harry l'était également.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, les ongles de sa main gauche furent rongés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Quand arriva son dernier cours du matin, à savoir celui, double, de défense contre les forces du mal, Harry comprit que cette journée n'était pas pour lui. Leur professeur décida en effet de les faire travailler sur l'une des espèces que Harry craignait le plus : les Détraqueurs.

Nul n'avait oublié ses mésaventures avec ces créatures des ténèbres, Harry le premier, lui qui en cauchemardait encore régulièrement. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent atroces pour Harry, obligé de se replonger dans des souvenirs qu'il haïssait. Pour ne rien arranger, il n'arriva pas à se concentrer pendant son cours de potions de l'après-midi. Sous le regard déconfit de Slughorn, il rata lamentablement sa potion d'hibernation.

Ce fut donc avec un réel soulagement qu'il quitta Poudlard pour la maison de Severus. Pourtant, alors qu'il se jetait en ronchonnant sur son lit, le garçon ne se sentait pas beaucoup plus serein. Entre les demandes, qu'il savait légitimes, de Ron et le cours de défense, il n'arrêtait pas de cogiter. Il s'obligea à respirer lentement, comme avant une scène, histoire de se calmer, puis passa les coups de fils promis. Harry s'en voulut d'être heureux de la réponse négative de Will et Dorian, tous les deux retenus au St Sébastian le samedi soir. Alex, lui, accepta l'invitation avec enthousiasme. Harry chargea ensuite Harmonie de la réponse pour Hermione, puis se traîna à la salle de bains. Severus lui avait laissé un parchemin et son collier à côté de la douche : ils auraient une séance le soir-même. Il le voulait parfaitement propre, nu, et avec sa cage de chasteté en cuir pour dix-neuf heures trente pétantes. Cela ne lui laissait que peu de temps pour se préparer.

 **… … …**

Il était en retard. Ou plutôt, il prenait son temps. Harry l'attendait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, il le savait. Pour autant, Severus ne se pressa pas. Il voulait terminer de réfléchir sereinement à ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec son soumis. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais testé et Severus avait envie de voir ce que cela pourrait donner. Il entra donc finalement dans la pièce, avisa le garçon à genoux au sol, qui ne leva pas la tête vers lui comme cela convenait. Severus s'avança, le gratifia d'une légère caresse dans les cheveux puis s'en fut préparer son matériel, sans plus se soucier de lui : il avait déjà l'air d'être dans son sous-espace et respirait calmement.

Quand tout fut prêt, Severus se plaça devant son soumis et lui ouvrit la bouche, qu'il posséda sans plus de sommation. C'était bon, divin, de pouvoir ainsi faire aller et venir son sexe qui durcissait dans cette cavité humide et chaude. Harry était devenu très doué, docile et savait parfaitement répondre à ses envies. Severus n'avait plus besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre du jeune sorcier. Une simple caresse plus appuyée sur sa tête, un claquement de langue ou une pression sur ses cheveux et Harry savait s'il devait sucer, lécher ou simplement ouvrir largement sa bouche et se laisser pénétrer par la hampe de chair. Mais là encore, Severus avait envie de plus. Il ne voulait plus seulement baiser la bouche de son soumis, mais posséder profondément sa gorge. C'était ce qu'il avait bien l'intention de faire à la fin de leur séance. Pour le moment, il autorisa Harry à se servir de ses mains et à le sucer comme il l'entendait, jusqu'à ce qu'orgasme s'ensuive.

Une fois que Severus eut éjaculé dans la bouche accueillante et ce fut remis du plaisir qui en découla, il se recula et ordonna au garçon de se redresser.

« Sur le sling, Puppy. »

Harry écarquilla des yeux tandis que Severus s'avançait vers l'objet en question. Le jeune sorcier n'aimait pas le sling. Il ne l'avait jamais testé, d'accord, mais quelque chose en lui le faisait redouter cet enchevêtrement de liens et de morceaux de cuir retenus au plafond. Instinctivement, il cessa de marcher.

« Allez, viens par là, » lui ordonna Severus.

Harry reprit sa marche, incertain.

« Je sais que c'est la première fois qu'on l'utilise, mais rassure-toi, c'est très solide, tu ne risques rien. »

Harry toucha les liens, puis l'assise. Vu la forme de ce sling, il pouvait être soit assis, soit allongé. Ses bras pouvaient être attachés aux liens du haut, vers la tête, ses jambes à celles plus bas, selon le désir de son Dom. En fait, l'engin permettait de nombreuses postures, plus qu'il n'y paraissait au premier coup d'œil. De même pour sa tête. S'il était en position allongée, cette dernière pouvait soit être soutenue par un large bandeau de cuir, soit relâchée. Dans ce cas, elle pendrait en arrière. Une angoisse sourde envahit Harry. Non, ce truc-là ne lui plaisait pas plus que cela.

« James, Monsieur, » murmura-t-il.

Severus vint se placer devant lui et lui prit les mains qu'il caressa des siennes.

« Oui, Puppy ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je n'aime pas trop le sling. »

« Je vois cela. Je m'en doutais vu ta réaction à chaque fois que l'on passait devant. Mais je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de dépasser cette appréhension. J'ai envie de te voir installé là. »

Harry fronça les sourcils tout en regardant l'objet incriminé.

« Vous me voulez comment, Monsieur ? »

« Eh bien, je veux que tu t'allonges. Je t'attacherai les bras, là, sur les montants vers ta tête, en l'air. Pareil pour les jambes avec les autres montants. Et ta tête reposera là, sur l'appui-tête prévu. »

Harry déglutit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de fixer le sling. Il serait donc dans une position d'écartèlement.

« Comment on grimpe dessus ? »

« Je vais t'expliquer et t'aider. C'est bon, Pup ? »

Harry se pinça l'intérieur des joues avec ses dents.

« Neige, Monsieur. »

Pourtant, il tremblait intérieurement, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Le garçon se laissa installer, se hissa sur l'assise et s'allongea. La peur lui noua le ventre, de façon irréfléchie alors que le sling tanguait. Il était ridicule, se fustigea-t-il intérieurement. Ce n'était rien, rien du tout ! Et puis, cela faisait plaisir à son maître.

Severus l'aida à se reculer, à s'allonger convenablement, puis lui lia tout d'abord les bras le long des retenues en cuir qui pendaient du plafond, avant de fixer ses poignets dans les larges menottes en cuir qui y étaient attachées.

« C'est correct ? Tu n'as pas mal ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Bouge tes bras. »

Harry obéit mais ferma vite les yeux tout en se mordant les lèvres. Le fait de bouger ses bras faisait désagréablement balancer le sling, sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler.

« Tu es mal installé ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

Severus lui prit alors une jambe, qu'il attacha solidement à son tour, menotta, puis l'autre. Harry sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il pendait, les quatre membres en l'air. Il remua légèrement, faisant ondoyer le sling. Son cœur s'emballa un peu plus alors que la peur, une nouvelle fois, s'installait dans son ventre.

« Tu n'as pas mal, ce n'est pas inconfortable ? »

« Non, Monsieur. Mais je n'aime pas tellement ça. »

Severus lui caressa les cheveux, le torse, puis se recula.

« Ça, Pup, il va falloir que tu fasses avec. Tu es très beau ainsi, suspendu dans les airs et offert. »

Harry fixa le plafond, sans répondre. Beau, attirant, excitant, ça, il voulait bien le croire. Pour autant, il n'arrivait pas à chasser le sentiment de crainte qui l'étouffait. Il avait déjà été suspendu en l'air, de bien des façons différentes, mais jamais ainsi. La plupart du temps, il volait sur son balai. Il avait même testé le vol avec un Sombral, un Hippogriffe et un Dragon ! Toutes ces expériences lui semblaient d'un coup bien plus agréables que ce fichu sling, alors qu'il n'était même pas à un mètre trente du sol. Sauf que là, il ne contrôlait vraiment rien, rien du tout.

Le jeune sorcier tenta de calmer sa respiration, qu'il savait bien trop rapide, tandis que Severus le touchait. C'était la seule chose de positive : les mains de son Dom sur lui. Severus effleura son ventre, puis son sexe emprisonné. Il prit sa baguette et d'un geste, resserra la cage qui l'emprisonnait, faisant gémir Harry.

« Un peu de saine douleur devrait te permettre de te recentrer. Les sensations, Puppy. L'importance des sensations. Je veux que tu ne te concentres que sur cela, » murmura l'homme.

Il avança vers la tête de Harry et lui montra quelque chose qui manqua faire gémir le garçon.

« Tu vas porter ceci. Et tu ressentiras encore mieux. »

La respiration de Harry repartit dans les extrêmes pendant que Severus lui passait la cagoule de latex et de cuir qui lui prenait les yeux et le dessus de la tête. L'obscurité fut aussitôt totale pour le soumis. Tout comme le sling, il n'aima pas cette impression d'emprisonnement plutôt intense autour de sa tête, mais serra les dents.

« Tout va bien, Puppy ? »

La voix de Severus lui parvint légèrement étouffée en raison du masque qui lui prenait également les oreilles. Harry s'imposa de respirer de façon plus lente. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son maître, pas échouer dans cette nouvelle expérience. Il lui fallait se concentrer et ne pas se laisser submerger par de mauvais souvenirs ou sensations.

La main de Severus sur son torse le fit sursauter, tout en le soulageant.

« Puppy ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Ça va. »

« Tu en es sûr ? Tu respires trop vite. »

Harry relâcha une lente expiration.

« C'est bon, Monsieur. Juste un peu de stress, ça va aller. »

Severus fronça les sourcils tout en continuant de caresser le torse et le ventre de Harry. Il attendit encore un peu, s'assurant que les battements de son cœur semblent se calmer. Harry ne réagissait pas de la façon qu'il attendait, il semblait inquiet et cela ne plaisait pas plus que cela à Severus. Au bout d'un moment, et comme le soumis ne disait plus rien, il se recula afin de venir vers la tête de Harry.

« Bien, Puppy. Je veux que tu te concentres sur ton corps, uniquement sur lui. Tu ne vois rien, bientôt, tu n'entendras plus rien non plus. La magie permet bien des choses, comme tu le sais, elle peut nous priver de tous nos sens : la vue, l'ouïe, l'odorat, le toucher, le goût. Elle peut aussi nous empêcher de bouger ou de parler. Je vais te jeter un sort qui te rendra sourd, puis je vais te toucher, Pup, et je veux que ce soit la seule chose que tu ressentes. »

Harry serra la mâchoire, le cœur de nouveau tambourinant furieusement sous ses côtes. Il ne dit rien, ne voulant en aucun cas que Severus sache la tempête qui faisait fureur dans sa tête et son ventre.

Il entendit un murmure, puis ce fut le silence absolu. Jamais son monde n'avait été aussi silencieux. Même le bruit de sa propre respiration lui était refusé. Harry déglutit, complètement perdu. Il bougea sa main, s'assurant qu'il le pouvait encore, puis sa cheville. Ces gestes, bien qu'infimes, firent une nouvelle fois légèrement balancer le sling. Loin de le rassurer, cela accentua sa peur. Il n'aimait pas ça ! Du tout ! Cette sensation désagréable de flotter qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle, adorée, quand il était perdu dans le plaisir, l'impression de ne plus être rattaché à rien. Et ce noir, ce silence, c'était oppressant. Harry sentit que la panique le gagnait, lentement mais sûrement.

Quelque chose le toucha, sur la cuisse, mais ce n'était pas la main de son Dom. C'était autre chose, de plus léger, de doux, comme une plume ou un tissu. Cette dernière idée s'inscrivit dans son crâne, de même que l'image d'un Détraqueur. Les dernières paroles de Severus se mélangèrent aux souvenirs de sa lutte contre ces créatures qu'il haïssait, quand Sirius et lui avaient été submergés par leur nombre.

Et si Severus l'avait laissé ? S'il lui avait aussi jeté un sort qui l'empêcherait de parler ? Comment ferait-il pour tout arrêter ? Pour l'alerter s'il y avait un problème ? Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède à la panique, il était plus fort que ça, il était courageux, ce n'était rien, rien du tout, il était entre les mains de son Dom, il devait lui faire confiance, il devait éloigner toute sa peur, tous ses souvenirs atroces liés à ces créatures diaboliques et ce qu'elles signifiaient.

La chose sur sa cuisse remonta lentement, atteignit sa hanche. Quand elle arriva sur son ventre et que Harry sentit que le sling se mettait à tanguer un peu plus, il hurla, sans pourtant s'entendre.

« LILY ! NON ! LILY ! LILY ! »

Il n'avait pas fini le dernier mot que déjà, il entendait de nouveau, que son masque lui avait été retiré et que surtout, surtout, il était dans les bras de Severus qui le soutenait.

« Harry, calme-toi, ça va, tout va bien. Pup, arrête de te débattre, tu vas te faire mal, laisse-moi de détacher. »

« Aidez-moi, Monsieur ! Lâchez-moi, détachez-moi ! S'il vous plaît ! » haleta Harry, complètement paniqué.

« Oui, oui, je te détache, mais fais attention... Puppy ! » cria Severus alors que Harry se débattait encore. « Stop ! »

Harry arrêta ses gestes et écouta enfin, levant son visage vers l'homme qui le surplombait.

« Calme-toi, c'est bon, je suis en train de te détacher, c'est bon, » fit Severus d'une voix très douce tout en lui tenant le visage des deux mains. « Arrête de remuer, tu vas te faire mal, je te détache. »

Harry hocha lentement la tête et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Effectivement, Severus le détacha rapidement de sa prison flottante avant de le soulever pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Harry se cramponna aussitôt à lui.

« Tu trembles. Viens, Harry, viens. »

Severus l'entraîna sur le lit où ils s'assirent, côte à côte, Harry toujours accroché à lui.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi cette crise d'angoisse ? »

« J'ai eu peur, c'était incontrôlable. Je pensais aux Détraqueurs, je savais plus si vous étiez là, et je me balançais, et putain, j'ai horreur de ce truc ! » fit Harry d'une voix chevrotante.

« Détraqueurs ? » s'interrogea Severus, surpris.

« Oui ! Je les déteste ! Je les déteste ! Comme ce truc, là ! Je le déteste aussi ! »

Severus passa ses bras autour du corps toujours tremblant et le berça doucement.

« D'accord, okay, tu vas te calmer et on va discuter de tout ça. »

« Je croyais que ça allait passer, mais c'est pas passé, ça a empiré, » gémit Harry.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel dans en maugréant intérieurement.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que ça n'allait pas quand je t'ai posé la question ? »

« Parce que je voulais vaincre ma peur ! C'était ridicule, j'étais sûr que je pouvais y arriver ! »

Severus prit de nouveau le visage de Harry en coupe.

« Si tu avais peur, tu devais me le dire pour qu'on en discute avant que ça n'aille trop loin. »

« Mais je voulais y arriver, » protesta faiblement Harry, les yeux malheureux.

Severus plongea dans ces merveilleuses prunelles vertes, si belles, remplies d'émotions et de déception.

« On verra ça une prochaine fois, » murmura-t-il en caressant de son pouce la joue du plus jeune.

Sa main descendit dans le cou de Harry et commença à dégrafer le collier.

« Non ! Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, on va pas arrêter ? On a pas fini la séance ! »

« Si, Harry, on a terminé. »

« Mais non ! » protesta Harry.

Un atroce sentiment d'échec l'envahit, lui donnant un goût amer en bouche.

« S'il vous plaît, » gémit-il.

« Non, Harry, » persista Severus, fermement.

Il détacha le collier et le posa sur le lit. Harry ferma les yeux. Une énorme envie de pleurer l'étouffait. Il lutta contre ce sentiment qu'il jugeait indigne. Qu'il pleure lors d'une scène, passe encore. Durant ces moments-là il se permettait de se relâcher, mais ils n'étaient plus dans une scène, Severus l'avait définitivement arrêtée. Alors non, il ne se mettrait pas à pleurer comme un enfant capricieux. Il ne voulait pas décevoir encore plus Severus qui devait déjà le juger bien faible.

« Harry... »

Le jeune homme réalisa alors que le Dom l'appelait par son seul prénom depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Cela renforça son impression de bêtise et d'incompétence.

« On a pas fait de scène, » murmura-t-il d'une voix ténue. « Et j'avais envie d'en faire une. J'en avais besoin. Et j'ai tout gâché. »

Severus le reprit contre lui, gentiment. Il lui frotta le dos, caressa ses épaules et ses cheveux.

« Arrête, tu te mets trop de pression, une nouvelle fois. »

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de son Dom, luttant avec l'énergie du désespoir contre les larmes. Il se détestait, vraiment, il se détestait.

« J'en avais besoin. Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, j'en ai besoin. »

« Harry... »

Severus sentit le corps de Harry se crisper, ses poings se refermer sur ses omoplates.

« Allez... Tu as besoin de quoi, Puppy ? »

Comme il l'avait deviné, Harry se relâcha imperceptiblement à l'entente de son surnom.

« J'ai besoin de vous, Monsieur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je vous ai pas vu cette semaine. Presque pas. Et que la journée a été merdique, complètement merdique ! Et je voulais tellement qu'on ait une scène, tous les deux. Je voulais vous faire plaisir, et que vous preniez soin de moi. Et voilà, c'est foutu. »

Il y avait tellement de regrets dans la voix de Harry que cela en fut un véritable crève-cœur pour son Dom.

« Il n'y aura pas de scène ce soir, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'on ne va pas passer du temps ensemble, ou que je ne vais pas m'occuper de toi, Pup. »

« S'il vous plaît, Monsieur, remettez-moi mon collier... »

« Non... Ça non. Mais on va rester ensemble. Allez, viens. »

Severus se redressa. D'un geste de baguette, il enleva la cage de chasteté à Harry qui vit cette dernière tomber au sol. Là encore, il lutta pour ne pas se jeter à genoux aux pieds de son Dom pour le supplier. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Néanmoins, cette certitude n'arrangeait pas son mal-être.

« Viens, Harry, » répéta Severus en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune sorcier s'en saisit et se retrouva aussitôt debout, puis plaqué contre le torse de Severus. Instinctivement, ses bras retrouvèrent leur place autour du cou de l'homme.

« Je t'emmène, » chuchota Severus, ses lèvres effleurant l'oreille du garçon.

Cette simple phrase rasséréna le cœur endolori de Harry. Il ne dit rien, se laissa soulever tout en fermant les yeux. Severus avait dû s'aider d'un sort pour le porter, ce fut à peu près tout ce qu'il pensa alors que son Dom descendait les escaliers. Ils passèrent devant la chambre de Harry, qui se crispa légèrement, puis pénétrèrent dans celle de Severus. Celui-ci déposa sa charge sur son lit et le recouvrit des couvertures.

Harry ne parlait toujours pas, bien qu'il ait cette fois ouvert les yeux. Il regarda Severus qui se déshabillait, puis qui enfilait un pantalon de pyjama souple.

« Tu dors avec un caleçon et un t-shirt, c'est bien ça ? » lui demanda l'homme. Devant le hochement de tête affirmatif de Harry, il poursuivit. « C'est dans ton armoire ou sous ton oreiller ? »

« Oreiller, » murmura Harry, étrangement ému face à ces paroles pourtant simples et innocentes.

Severus lui caressa ses mèches rebelles sur le front et sortit de la pièce pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard, les vêtements en main. Il aida Harry à se mettre en pyjama, comme si ce dernier ne pouvait le faire seul. Harry ne songea pas à protester. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas sûr du tout qu'il se serait donné la peine d'enfiler ses vêtements sans l'aide de Severus, effectivement, et surtout parce que c'était agréable de sentir les mains de Severus sur lui, de le voir prendre soin de lui.

Ils s'allongèrent ensuite et, d'un même geste, se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Severus lui embrassa le front, gentiment.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Beaucoup, » soupira Harry en calant son nez dans le creux du cou de Severus.

« Bien. Alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de Détraqueurs ? En quoi le sling a pu te déclencher cette crise, Puppy ? »

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de se lancer.

« Ils flottent... Ils flottent et on ne peut rien faire... »

Il déballa tout à Severus. Les sensations désagréables de balancement, de flottement physique, oui, qui venait faire écho à un sentiment plus intime d'incertitude, d'insécurité. Il reparla de Sirius, encore. Quand cesserait-il de parler de Sirius ? Sans doute jamais. Il enchaîna ensuite sur sa journée, ses cours, sa discussion avec Ron, puis revint sur la séance, avec cette fois l'impression de perte qu'avait entraîné le masque et sa surdité, ce qui avait fini de déclencher sa panique.

Tout le temps de son discours, parfois embrouillé, Severus ne cessa de lui caresser les cheveux et le dos par-dessus la protection de son t-shirt. À chaque fois que Harry et lui avaient parlé ainsi, c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Il se doutait que c'était réconfortant pour le garçon. Ces gestes, cette proximité, la chaleur de leurs corps sous les draps et la lumière tamisée, tout ceci créait un petit cocon de douceur et d'intimité propice à la confidence. Harry n'avait pas dû bénéficier très souvent de ce genre d'attention, de moment. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Severus adorait cela également.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, » finit-il par dire alors que Harry terminait une phrase. « C'est pourquoi cette surdité a été aussi difficile pour toi. »

« C'est un tout, avec le fait que je ne voyais rien. »

« Je t'ai déjà bandé les yeux plus d'une fois, pourtant. »

« Pas pareil. À cause du masque, déjà. Et puis... » Harry eut un petit frisson et se pelotonna un peu plus contre lui, comme toujours lorsqu'ils abordaient un point sensible. « Et puis, là, il y avait le sort. J'entendais vraiment, mais vraiment rien. Et vous aviez évoqué les autres sorts. Je me suis demandé comment je ferais si j'avais besoin de parler pour dire mes safe words. »

Severus le recula prudemment afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Pup, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais te jeter d'autres sorts en plus de celui de la surdité. Jamais. Je ne t'aurais sûrement pas empêché de parler sans te donner l'opportunité d'utiliser tes safe words ou tout autre moyen de me faire savoir que tu voulais arrêter. C'est la base, Puppy. »

Harry baissa les yeux.

« J'ai cru... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase alors que Severus soupirait.

« Une fois encore, tu as agi sans réfléchir. Ou plutôt, tu t'es emballé sur des suppositions, sans chercher à te souvenir de ce que je te disais, sans chercher à comprendre ou à simplement réfléchir. Et tu as foncé tête baissée dans ta peur. »

Harry prit les reproches en pleine figure, sachant que Severus avait raison.

« Pardon. »

Severus le reprit contre lui.

« Il faut vraiment que l'on travaille sur ce point. »

Harry hocha la tête en accord.

« Oui, parce que sinon, je recommencerai, et ça aura des conséquences désastreuses Sur nous, mais aussi dans ma vie professionnelle. Si je continue comme ça, je serai un épouvantable Auror. »

Severus se mit à ricaner doucement.

« Rien que cela ? Tu es encore dans l'exagération, Harry. Tu es jeune, ce n'est pas non plus illogique que tu t'emballes ainsi. Sans compter que tu es un Potter et un Gryffondor... Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui est le pire, d'ailleurs, » finit Severus en marmonnant.

« Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Sirius est mort à cause de ça. J'ai pas le droit de recommencer. »

« Sirius n'est pas mort à cause de toi, Harry. Enlève-toi ça de la tête. »

Le garçon ne répondit rien alors que Severus reprenait ses caresses.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, Pup. Quand je t'ai demandé si ça allait. Tu aurais dû m'arrêter, pour qu'on discute. Et ainsi on aurait pu y aller plus doucement. »

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur, » répondit Harry rapidement.

Severus lui embrassa le dessus du crâne.

« Ce n'est aucunement un reproche. Juste une constatation. »

« Je voulais pas vous décevoir. Je voulais que vous soyez fier de moi. »

« Je suis déjà fier de toi. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit : ce n'est pas parce que tu utilises tes safe words que je serai déçu. Cependant, Merlin m'est témoin que j'ai l'obscure impression de ne pas avoir fini de te répéter cette phrase. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et encore... Pire qu'un cours de potion. »

Harry pouffa contre lui, ce qui fit sourire l'homme.

« Le côté positif, c'est que nous avons découvert deux de tes limites. La perte des sens et la sensation du sling. On travaillera dessus durant les prochaines séances. »

« Ah... »

Le ton pour le moins dépité de la voix de Harry n'échappa pas à Severus.

« C'est aussi l'un des buts de nos scènes. Et puis... » Severus bascula légèrement sur Harry afin de le surplomber et le dévisager. « Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu étais excitant là-dessus. Je veux te faire découvrir tout le plaisir qu'on peut retirer du sling, Harry, au fait d'être porté ainsi, de... bouger... onduler... d'un lent va-et-vient. » Harry déglutit alors que les yeux noirs le dévoraient. « J'ai envie de te prendre sur ce sling, un jour. De te faire glisser sur mon sexe... »

Harry entrouvrit la bouche, la gorge soudainement sèche.

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? » dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Severus sourit.

« Tu y arriveras. »

« Mais si je n'y arrive vraiment pas ? »

Cette fois, Severus nota la pointe d'angoisse bien réelle, tant dans la voix que dans les yeux de Harry. Il passa sa main doucement sur ce visage qu'il trouvait fin, désormais, aux traits délicats bien que masculins. Il effleura de son doigt les sourcils noirs comme de l'encre, l'arête droite du nez, le contour de la bouche pleine.

« Alors si tu n'y arrives pas, ce ne sera pas grave, on fera autrement, » souffla-t-il.

Harry avala de nouveau péniblement sa salive.

« Je peux pas échouer. Je dois y arriver. »

« Harry... » soupira Severus.

« C'est vrai, Monsieur ! Je dois y arriver ! Si je n'arrive pas à surmonter ça, comment je ferai plus tard ? En tant qu'Auror ? J'aurai pas de safe words à ce moment-là ! Je dois y arriver ! » persista Harry.

« Harry, tu mélanges tout. Laisse ton futur métier là où il est, et notre vie privée là où elle doit être. Tu te mets vraiment trop de pression. Tu ne peux pas... » Severus relâcha un léger souffle tout en continuant de toucher affectueusement le visage soucieux du jeune homme. «Tu ne peux pas toujours tout réussir du premier coup, ou tout réussir tout court. C'est impossible. Souviens-toi ce que tu m'as dit au sujet de Remus et de ton apprentissage du patronus. C'est normal de faire des erreurs, de se tromper. D'échouer. »

« J'ai pas le droit. »

« Si. Si tu en as le droit. Comme n'importe quel être humain sur cette Terre. Et même si tu penses ne pas en avoir le droit, cela ne voudra pas dire que ça ne t'arrivera pas. Juste que tu en souffriras plus. Harry, ce n'est plus la guerre. Je sais qu'autrefois tu pensais ne pas avoir le droit d'échouer, parce que le monde sorcier comptait sur toi. Et le monde entier de ce fait. Mais c'est fini. Fini, tu comprends ? »

« Quand je serai Auror... »

« Quand tu seras Auror, tu auras une formation, tu ne seras pas seul, et quand tu te trouveras dans des situations difficiles et même si ta vie ou celle d'autres personnes est en jeu, alors tu feras de ton mieux. Ce sera tout ce qui compte. »

Harry le regardait avec une telle intensité. C'en était presque douloureux, pensa Severus.

« Je... J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. De pas supporter si, par ma faute, d'autres personnes meurent. Remus m'avait dit que ma plus grande peur, c'était la peur elle-même. Il faut croire qu'il avait tort. »

« Non. Non, il avait raison, » le contra Severus. « Pourtant, tu vas devoir apprendre à accepter le fait de faire des erreurs, de vivre des échecs. Et à te pardonner le cas échéant. Si tu penses que c'est trop dur, peut-être que tu devrais réfléchir à un autre métier, » fit Severus, en attente d'une réaction qui ne tarda pas.

« Non ! Hors de question ! Je veux être Auror, j'ai ça dans le sang ! »

Severus eut un petit sourire narquois.

« Je le pense aussi. Tu vas encore apprendre. Grandir. Mûrir. Et je sais que tu seras un incroyable Auror. Courageux comme il se doit. Mais pour être aussi formidable que tu peux l'être, tu vas devoir aussi relâcher un peu de pression et cesser de toujours te mettre des limites insurmontables. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison, qu'ici, dans le cadre de notre relation, nous allons tenter de franchir les limites que nous venons de mettre à jour. »

« Et si je n'y arrive pas... »

Severus lui ferma la bouche d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

« Alors cela n'aura pas d'incidence. Ni sur nous, ni sur ta vie professionnelle. Je pense qu'un succès t'aiderait, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs, parce qu'il te donnerait un peu plus confiance en toi. Néanmoins, un échec ne signifierait rien d'autre que tu n'aimes définitivement pas cela. Tu comprends ? »

Severus ne dit plus rien. Il se contenta d'admirer Harry, de caresser Harry. Merlin, il était...

« Tu es si fort, Harry. Tellement plus fort que tu ne l'imagines. Alors, ne pas réussir à faire quelque chose ne doit pas te faire douter de ta vaillance ou de toutes tes autres qualités. »

Oui, il était fort. Et en même temps, alors que ces prunelles vertes le regardaient comme ça, si avides de ses mots, de son soutient, il était si...

 _Fragile..._

Severus chassa la voix d'Alan dans sa tête. Non, pas fragile. Vulnérable. Incertain. Parce qu'il avait été brisé tant de fois depuis la mort de ses parents.

Harry cligna des yeux, se colla un peu plus contre lui. Severus se rallongea, le prit dans ses bras.

« Monsieur, » murmura Harry. « J'ai besoin... »

« Besoin de quoi ? » demanda Severus sur le même ton.

« De vous, Monsieur. »

Harry leva le nez vers celui de Severus, plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Est-ce que je peux ? Est-ce que vous voulez bien ? Juste ça, pas plus... »

Il avança doucement sa tête, en attente d'un refus qui ne vint pas.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se frôlèrent, avant de glisser avec plus de pression. Harry ouvrit sa bouche et Severus accepta l'invitation qui lui était donnée. Il pénétra l'antre chaud, humide et surtout diablement accueillant.

Les baisers étaient doux, tendres, tout comme les caresses de Severus sur le corps de Harry. Il avait passé ses mains sous le t-shirt, mais elles restaient sages. Ce n'était pas des baisers faits de passion ou de désir sexuel. Ce n'était pas des caresses faites pour exciter ou aguicher.

Non, tout n'était fait que pour l'apaisement, le réconfort, assouvir des désirs sages et paisibles. C'était pour Harry. Pour le bien-être de Harry. Même si Severus devait s'avouer que c'était plus que plaisant. Bien plus. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait au jeune brun, il adorait cela. Les baisers sur ces lèvres douces, leurs langues qui se mouvaient ensemble, la sensation de la peau chaude et veloutée sous ses paumes, l'odeur de Harry quand il lui embrassait le cou, les légères pulsations du pouls sur la gorge qu'il ressentait de ses lèvres, et les cheveux fous qui lui chatouillaient le nez quand il lui parcourait les tempes, les oreilles et le front.

L'instant de tendresse pure dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'un comme l'autre en soient rassasiés. Puis Harry cala sa tête sur le creux de la clavicule de Severus, laissa ses doigts voyager sur le torse de l'homme, et s'endormit avec la sensation des baisers sur sa tête.

Severus trouva le sommeil bien après lui. Il réfléchit encore à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, aux craintes de Harry et à la façon de les dépasser. Dans le noir désormais retrouvé de la chambre, il se demanda s'il devait avouer dès le lendemain au jeune sorcier qu'il avait vu Alan. Lui, et bien d'autres au club, étaient impatients de découvrir son nouveau sub. Alan et lui avaient décidé que la future démonstration de Shibari serait l'occasion rêvée de le faire. Harry était fabuleux dans ce rôle. Les photos, faites lors des différentes scènes entre eux, superbes. Alan allait, dans la semaine, les placer au St Sebastian. Nul doute qu'elles déchaîneraient les ardeurs.

Néanmoins, avant de faire son entrée par la grande porte aux côtés de son Dom, Harry était attendu à ceux d'Alan. En toute logique, le week-end suivant, son sub devrait passer quelques heures avec lui. Severus embrassa une nouvelle fois le front de l'endormi qui respirait calmement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser son sub entre les mains d'Alan. Ni de personne. Quant à ce futur métier d'Auror, il lui envoyait déjà des sueurs froides dans le dos. Harry était encore tellement buté, impulsif et imprudent. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal. Qu'il le perde.

 **… … …**

« Je suis impatient de rencontrer tes amis. C'est vraiment sympa à eux de nous avoir invités. Tu penses que, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Hermione ? Aimera les fleurs ? »

Harry jeta un regard distrait au bouquet que tenait Alex tout en se grignotant le peu d'ongle qui lui restait.

« Elle va adorer. Je pense pas que Ron lui en offre souvent. »

« C'est dommage. Des fleurs, ça fait toujours plaisir. Lewis m'en offre très souvent. Il sait que j'aime ça. À moins que ce soit parce qu'après, je le remercie au lit, » rigola Alex.

Harry fit la grimace. Poisse, si même Alex se mettait à raconter ce genre de truc, il était foutu. De toute façon, il était foutu. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'Alex _et_ Ron ne fassent pas une gaffe, chacun dans leur genre. Severus avait eu beau le sermonner qu'Alex était largement capable de tenir sa langue, Harry doutait. Certes, le jeune homme ne parlerait pas du côté BDSM, mais du fait d'être gay ? Autant demander à Voldemort de danser la polka avec Dumbledore.

Alors qu'il pensait sérieusement au fait de partir en courant aussi courageusement que cela était possible, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Hermione, un grand sourire aux lèvres et, miracle, les cheveux à peu près convenables.

Les présentations furent faites, les fleurs déposées dans un vase et placées sur la table basse, autour de laquelle Ron, Hermione, Harry et Alex s'installèrent.

« Je suis un peu surpris, » déclara Ron tandis que Harry jetait des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, cherchant à découvrir si ses amis n'avaient pas oublié quelque chose de sorcier qui les trahirait.

La question du rouquin l'interrompit dans sa chasse oculaire, le faisant se retourner vers le sixième fils Weasley qui avalait d'innocentes cacahuètes.

« À quel sujet ? » lança-t-il abruptement.

« Ben, par rapport à toi, Alex, » fit Ron en s'adressant au jeune homme brun qui piochait pour sa part dans les mini-saucisses.

« Ah bon ? » dit Alex alors que Harry avait le sentiment de pâlir.

« Ouais, je savais pas que Harry avait des amis... ben... plus vieux que nous, sans vouloir te vexer. »

Harry poussa un léger soupir de soulagement alors qu'Alex se mettait à rire.

« Eh, je suis pas si vieux que ça ! Je vais avoir vingt-quatre ans. Will et Dorian vont sur leur vingt-cinq. Et maintenant on a notre petit dernier, hein bébé? » déclara Alex avec un grand sourire.

Il attrapa Harry par le cou et lui frotta les cheveux de sa main, faisant rire le plus jeune, bien que ce dernier soit encore clairement stressé. Ron et Hermione les regardèrent, dubitatifs.

« Euh... _Bébé_? »

Harry se sentit cette fois rougir tandis que Ron le dévisageait.

« Oui, ça c'est notre ami Will qui lui a trouvé ce surnom. Ça lui va tellement bien, vous trouvez pas ? »

« Alex, arrête, » marmonna Harry, gêné.

« Oh, Harry, détends-toi un peu. C'est plutôt mignon, comme surnom, » fit cette fois Hermione en venant s'asseoir sur l'assise du canapé, à côté du jeune sorcier brun.

Elle lui prit la main et le regarda avec gentillesse.

« Détends-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Nous sommes tous tes amis, après tout. »

Harry hocha la tête, toujours inquiet malgré les belles paroles de la jeune fille.

« Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, du coup ? » demanda Ron à Alex tout en s'envoyant une nouvelle poignée de cacahuètes dans le gosier.

Harry jeta un regard suppliant à Alex. La question redoutée était arrivée. Ils en avaient discuté sur le chemin quand Harry était passé prendre son ami. Il ne voulait pas que Ron et Hermione apprennent pour son nouveau mode de vie, tout comme il ne voulait pas qu'ils sachent que c'était Severus qui l'aidait. Alex avait parfaitement compris et l'avait rassuré. Ni lui, ni les deux autres ne vendraient la mèche. Eux non plus ne clamaient pas sur tous les toits ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'intimité, ni leur penchant pour la soumission. Quant à Severus, étant donné qu'il était leur ancien professeur et qu'il exerçait encore dans l'établissement où étaient scolarisés Ron et Harry, Alex avait trouvé normal son souhait de discrétion. Trop heureux de cette entente entre eux, Harry n'avait pas osé aussi demander à Alex de taire ses préférences sexuelles. Cela lui avait semblé étrangement injuste envers son ami. Comme si ce qu'était Alex - et ce qu'il était sans doute, lui aussi - devenait honteux. Il ne voulait pas donner ce sentiment-là à Alex.

« Eh bien... Disons qu'on s'est rencontré grâce à Sebastian. »

« Sebastian ? » questionna Hermione.

« C'est... » Harry prit une courte inspiration tout en se tripotant le poignet et ses bracelets. « C'est le nom de celui qui m'aide, » lâcha-t-il enfin.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit, Ron et Hermione le dévisageant, cette fois clairement étonnés.

« Sebastian ? Je... c'est... enfin, je ne connais personne de ce prénom... » fit Hermione.

Harry comprit parfaitement ce que son amie sous-entendait, à savoir qu'elle ne connaissait aucun sorcier de ce prénom. D'ailleurs, elle jeta un regard profond à Alex, avant de revenir sur Harry.

« Mais... Enfin, oui, je suis surprise. J'avais crû comprendre que l'homme qui t'aide était une connaissance de la directrice. Alors... eh bien, comment il a pu te présenter à tes nouveaux amis ? »

Ce fut Alex qui regarda cette fois Harry avec surprise, tandis que le jeune sorcier sentait son cœur s'emballer.

« C'est... Oui, il connaît effectivement McGonagall, » Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à chacune des trois personnes qui l'étudiaient. « Mais, hum... Disons qu'il s'occupe, avec d'autres personnes, d'un... euh... d'un groupe, à Londres. Des gens avec qui on partage... certaines choses... et... c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Will, Dorian et Alex. »

Harry se tordit les mains, qu'il découvrit moites.

« Écoutez, vous savez tous que j'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, » tenta-t-il de se reprendre, avec plus de conviction dans la voix.

« Vous êtes une sorte de groupe, alors ? » le coupa Hermione en posant la question à Alex cette fois-ci. « Comme, je ne sais pas... la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est les alcooliques anonymes. Tu vois ? Des gens qui ont des points communs, qui se rencontrent et discutent. Pour aller mieux. Comme... » elle tourna de nouveau son visage vers Harry. « Comme toi, Harry. Je veux dire, comme tu nous as dis que tu avais besoin de faire. Que cet homme t'aidait et que tu avais besoin de lui pour aller mieux. »

Harry soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Je... oui... on peut dire ça comme ça. On peut changer de sujet, maintenant ? »

Alex tapota l'épaule de Harry, en réconfort.

« Allez, bébé, on sait que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment et que tu stresses parce qu'on se rencontre pour la première fois. » Il sourit à Ron et Hermione. « Oui, pour faire simple, on s'est rencontré dans ce genre de groupe. Sebastian est un mec bien qui s'occupe d'autres personnes. Et là, il est avec Harry. Je le connais depuis quelques années, Will aussi. Dorian a été l'un de ses... protégés, autrefois. Mais sérieux, Harry, tu te mets vraiment trop de pression. Respire, on va parler d'autre chose, d'accord ? Et puis, c'est pas comme si on avait des choses atroces à se cacher ou si on avait tué quelqu'un, non ? » finit-il en riant.

Ron et Hermione eurent un rire crispé alors que Harry enfonçait un peu plus sa tête entre ses mains.

« Non, c'est certain, » fit pourtant Hermione avec aplomb.

« Et vous ? » demanda cette fois Alex. « Vous vous êtes connus au collège, c'est ça ? Et toi aussi tu as raté tes A-levels, Ron ? »

« Mes quoi ? » commença Ron avant de se rattraper alors que Hermione lui faisait les gros yeux. « Oh, oui, oui, c'est ça, mes Levels machin, ouais. C'est... ben l'année dernière a pas été une bonne année, pour 'Ry et moi. Et d'autres. J'ai été malade, mon frère est mort... enfin, ce genre de trucs, quoi, » fit Ron devant un Alex qui le regardait, bouche bée.

« Ah... Euh, ouais, effectivement, ce genre de trucs » répéta-t-il, éberlué. Il se tourna vers Harry qui s'était avachi sur le canapé, proche du désespoir. « C'est, euh... je savais pas tout ça. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Hermione. « Je pensais que votre groupe était là pour ça, pour parler de ce genre de problème, justement. Comme a connu Harry. »

« Bon, et si on parlait réellement d'autre chose ? » s'énerva le garçon. « J'ai pas envie de parler de ce que je fais avec Sebastian, ni dans le groupe, ni de cette putain d'année d'étude à St Poudlard, okay ? »

« Et, hum, tu fais quoi, toi, Hermione ? » demanda Alex, espérant que Harry se détende avec cette question qu'il estimait sans risque. « Tu continues tes études ? »

« Non. Je travaille dans une administration qui s'occupe du droit des animaux. »

« Oh, c'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Elle s'appelle comment ? »

Le moment de flottement qui s'ensuivit aurait pu être drôle si Harry n'était pas aussi désespéré.

« C'est... un service de l'État. À Londres. Ministère, » fit Hermione en se levant. « Tu viens, Harry ? J'ai besoin d'aide en cuisine. Ron, installe donc Alex à table, s'il te plaît. »

Harry se leva précipitamment et se réfugia dans la cuisine en compagnie de son amie, tandis que Ron et Alex, aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre bien que pour des raisons différentes, se levaient également pour se mettre à table.

« Putain, c'est un désastre ! » gémit Harry avec une folle envie de se taper la tête contre le mur.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tout se passe très bien. Ton ami est très sympathique et il a raison : tu te mets trop de pression. On va tous finir par croire que tu veux nous cacher des choses graves en te comportant ainsi, » dit Hermione tout en collant un saladier dans les main du jeune homme. Elle lui sourit et, à la surprise de Harry, l'embrassa sur la joue. « Relaxe, Harry. On va simplement passer une bonne soirée entre amis. C'est tout. »

Harry dût convenir que Hermione avait raison. Le repas se passa bien, chacun se détendit. Les discussions reprirent, dans la bonne humeur. Harry ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'aucun de ses amis ne comprennent ce que les autres avaient à cacher, ce qui semblait être le cas. Il y avait bien parfois un regard étonné, des sourcils qui se fronçaient du côté des sorciers comme du Moldu, mais rien d'alarmant.

Pourtant, il aurait dû savoir que dans le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter, il y avait toujours une couille qui venait se glisser dans le potage. Là, en l'occurrence, ce fut plutôt une paire de couille alors que la glace que leur avait servie Hermione pour le dessert finissait d'être dévorée. Le téléphone d'Alex sonna, le jeune homme le prit, un peu contrarié, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire. Il s'excusa d'un geste de la main, se leva et décrocha.

« Salut chéri ! Ça va ? »

Harry, une fois de plus, se sentit pâlir tandis qu'Alex poursuivait sa conversation, sans se douter le moins du monde de l'état émotionnel de son ami.

« Oui, je suis avec Harry. Tu as eu mon message, alors, ou tu viens de rentrer à la maison ? Oui, c'est des amis à lui, de son école. Non, non, t'inquiète pas. Non, c'est bon, Harry me raccompagnera, te dérange pas. Tu vas te coucher ou tu m'attends ? Vrai ? Vraiment vrai ? » Alex eut un petit rire, que Harry aurait pu juger adorable dans un autre contexte, mais clairement, en cet instant, il le trouva plutôt suspicieux. « Arrête... Oui... Oui, moi aussi. Je te laisse, mon cœur, on avait pas fini de manger et c'est pas très poli... Oui...Oui, moi aussi. Bisous. J'taime, amour. »

Il raccrocha et revint à table avec un sourire d'excuse. Harry se sentit quant à lui revivre : rien dans ce qu'avait dit Alex ne pouvait laisser deviner que...

« Scusez-moi, c'était Lewis, mon chéri. Il est flic et là, il était parti pour trois jours en formation. Je lui avais laissé un message pour lui dire que je serai pas là, il s'inquiète facilement quand je suis pas à la maison quand il rentre. »

… au temps pour lui. Harry se retint de gémir alors que Ron regardait Alex avec des yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Hermione fut plus discrète, bien que son regard passât rapidement d'Alex à Harry. Le silence qui suivit ne dura pas longtemps, car, comme Harry le prédit en même temps, Ron décida de fermer et d'ouvrir de nouveau sa bouche, cette fois pour parler et mettre ses grands pieds dans le plat.

« Tu es homo ? » s'exclama-t-il.

Alex regarda les trois convives.

« Euh... Eh bien, oui... »

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit, Harry ? » fit Ron.

« Et pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? » s'énerva derechef Harry. « En quoi ça te regarde ? Quand on te présente quelqu'un, c'est ce que tu as l'habitude qu'on te dise ? O _h, bonjour, je vous présente Bidule, il est hétéro_ , » se moqua le sorcier brun. « Non ? On te le fait pas ? Alors je vois pas pourquoi j'irai te raconter la sexualité d'Alex simplement parce qu'il est gay ! »

« Relax, mec, c'était pas méchant ce que je disais, » se défendit Ron. « J'tassure, Alex, c'était pas une critique. »

« Y'a pas de souci, » tempéra Alex. « En fait, je pensais moi aussi que vous étiez au courant. »

« Non, je leur avais pas dit, » rumina Harry.

« C'est pas grave, Harry, » répéta Alex.

Il se mit à rire gentiment tout en regardant Ron et Hermione.

« Et puis, ben comme ça, maintenant, vous savez. De toute manière, vous l'auriez vite compris si Will était venu ce soir ! Parce que lui, il peut pas tenir plus d'un quart d'heure sa langue sans déclamer haut et fort son amour pour la bite ! »

La tête de Harry s'écrasa lourdement sur la table alors que la fourchette de Ron chutait dans son assiette et que Hermione poussait un petit hoquet de surprise.

Alex comprit aussitôt sa bourde.

« Ah... euh... donc vous saviez pas non plus... »

« Non... non, ils savaient pas... » murmura Harry sans relever son visage.

« Eh bien, » se mit à rire Hermione.

Pour le coup, Harry daigna se redresser, surpris d'entendre la jeune fille partir dans un fou-rire. Elle s'esclaffa encore un moment, entraînant avec elle Alex.

« Je crois que votre ami Will a l'air... intéressant, » dit-elle en s'essuyant une larme.

« Oui, je te confirme, » dit Alex. « Il est atrocement grossier et c'est un vrai obsédé. Mais il est adorable et il est marrant. Enfin, si ça te choque pas d'entendre les mots bite, couille et de parler sexe toutes les dix minutes. »

« J'avoue que j'ai hâte de le rencontrer, on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec lui. Et Dorian aussi est... » fit Hermione sans finir sa phrase.

« Oui, aussi, » dit Harry, toujours un peu tendu.

« Oh, Harry, décoince-toi ! Et toi aussi, Ron ! Ferme donc cette bouche ! Eh, les gars, on a dix-neuf ans ! Si on peut pas plaisanter de façon un peu olé-olé à nos âges, on va le faire quand ? » fit Hermione, tout sourire.

Pour le coup, ce fut Harry qui sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir stupidement.

 **… … ...**

La soirée était finie. Comme promis, Harry mettait son manteau en même temps qu'Alex. Ce dernier avait hâte de retrouver Lewis et attendait déjà dans le couloir son ''chevalier servant'', comme il avait appelé Harry, pour le raccompagner chez lui.

« On a passé une très bonne soirée, » fit Hermione en prenant le sorcier contre elle. « J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir avec tes amis Moldus. »

Harry sourit et serra à son tour la sorcière contre son cœur.

« Merci, Hermione. »

« Tu sais, Harry, on est tes amis. Peu importe... Peu importe ce dont tu as besoin et ce que tu fais dans le monde moldu. Tout ce qu'on souhaite, c'est que tu sois heureux, c'est tout, » dit Hermione, ses yeux bruns fixant les verts.

Harry hocha la tête, sans répondre. Enfin, sur un dernier au revoir, les deux invités partirent, laissant Hermione refermer la porte derrière eux. Elle se tourna vers Ron, qui se tenait à deux pas d'elle.

« Bon, eh bien tu avais raison, Ron. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la suite, » soupira-t-elle.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	11. Helen Keller

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : BDSM**

 **NDA :** _Pauvres poupées, Qui vont qui viennent (Allan Allan), Pauvre fantôme, Étrange et blême (Allan Allan), J'entends ton chant monotone, La nuit frisonne (Allan Allan), J'entends ton cœur fatigué, D'avoir aimé (Allan Allan)_

 _D'étranges rêveries comptent mes nuits, D'un long voyage où rien ne vit, D'étranges visions couvrent mon front, Tout semble revêtu d'une ombre, L'étrange goût de mort, S'offre mon corps, Saoule mon âme jusqu'à l'aurore, L'étrange Ligeia renaît en moi, De tout mon être je viens vers toi !_

 _Masque blafard, Tu meurs ce soir (Allan Allan), Masque empourpré, De sang séché (Allan Allan), D'où vient ta peur du néant, Tes pleurs d'enfant (Allan Allan), Qui sont les larmes, De tes tourments ? (Allan Allan)_

Bon, y'a un ''L'' en moins mais devinez qui va nous faire une petite visite ? ^^

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 11**

 **.**

 _"Les meilleurs et les plus belles choses du monde ne peuvent être vues ni même touchées. Elles doivent êtres ressenties avec le cœur."_ \- Helen Keller

* * *

Le sling le narguait. Alors qu'il s'avançait à pas lent vers cet objet de malheur, Harry ne pouvait cesser de penser que le sling le narguait. Il lui jeta donc un regard peu amène tout en s'empêchant de grogner.

« Allez, Puppy, il ne va pas te manger. Je veux simplement que tu le touches, » l'encouragea Severus.

Harry avait été plus que ravi quand le dimanche matin, son Dom lui avait annoncé qu'ils passeraient l'après-midi ensemble. Moins, quand Severus lui avait dit qu'il lui faudrait combattre certaines de ses appréhensions nouvellement découvertes.

Le jeune soumis soupira doucement, tout en obéissant. Il marcha jusqu'à l'instrument de torture et posa sa main sur l'assisse principale. Severus ne dit rien, le laissant faire à son rythme. Harry continua donc sa découverte tactile. Il tira sur les liens en cuir et les chaînes qui les retenaient au plafond, toucha les menottes et pour finir, remua le sling comme si c'était une balançoire. Une fois que Severus fut certain que le garçon avait touché autant que nécessaire, il s'avança à son tour et retint le sling, lui évitant de bouger.

« Bien. Maintenant, tu vas t'asseoir. »

Harry déglutit, anxieux.

« Simplement t'asseoir, c'est tout, » promis Severus.

Harry se retourna, tira sur ses bras pour se hisser, Severus l'aidant dans sa tâche. Il s'assit sur le large morceau de cuir, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux fermés.

« Non, Pup, ouvre tes yeux. Voilà, tiens-toi bien. Vas-y, recule un peu, accroche tes mains aux liens, ceux-là, derrière toi. Très bien. »

Harry se pinça les lèvres, retenant une plainte. En faisant ainsi, ça y était, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il se crispa et se cramponna aux liens, raide comme la justice.

« Tu veux t'allonger ? »

« Non ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, reste comme ça alors. Mais détends-toi, tu es bien trop contracté. »

Harry ronchonna intérieurement, sans rien dire à voix haute. Severus vint se placer devant lui et lui leva les pieds, lui faisant pousser un léger cri.

« Pas allongé, pas allongé ! »

« Non, pas allongé, rassure-toi. C'est juste pour te soutenir. Regarde, pose tes pieds ici, tu seras un peu replié sur toi-même mais c'est mieux que d'avoir les jambes pendantes, non ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, peu convaincu. Pourtant, il laissa Severus le positionner et poussa cette fois un véritable soupir de soulagement quand l'homme se rapprocha encore, entre ses jambes, et passa ses bras autour de lui.

« Voilà, regarde, comme ça. Juste comme ça. »

Harry sentit qu'il se détendait peu à peu, rassuré par la présence et surtout le contact de son Dom. Ce dernier resta un moment ainsi, avant de faire légèrement bouger le sling, d'avant en arrière. Le premier réflexe de Harry fut de se crisper de nouveau, les doigts enserrant les liens. Mais là encore, après quelques minutes, le garçon se détendit, se laissant porter par les mouvements de balancier.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. Oui, ça va, Monsieur. »

« Bien. »

Severus se recula. Harry ressentit sa perte plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Perte de sa chaleur, de sa présence, du sentiment de sécurité qu'il induisait. Il se cramponna une nouvelle fois aux liens et s'empêcha de regarder Severus dans les yeux afin de se rassurer. Son Dom ne voulait pas qu'il le regarde dans les yeux aujourd'hui, il en avait reçu l'ordre très strict. Le garçon tint donc son regard tourné vers le sol, inquiet.

« C'est bon, Puppy, tu peux descendre. »

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de lui proposer de l'aide, Harry avait déjà bondi au sol.

« Alors, cette expérience ? »

« Mieux que la première fois. Mais je n'aime toujours pas trop ça. »

« Tu n'aimais pas la balançoire, petit ? »

« Comme si j'avais pu faire de la balançoire, » grinça Harry. « Et puis, c'est quand même pas une balançoire, ce machin. »

« Pas tout à fait la même finalité, je te l'accorde, » sourit Severus. « Bon, va t'asseoir sur la table de travail. »

Harry obéit et grimpa docilement. En regardant par-dessous, il vit que Severus prenait dans l'armoire des cordes de différentes tailles et grosseurs. Il sourit. Shibari !

« Bien, on va faire une séance de shibari, » lui confirma Severus alors qu'il revenait vers lui. « Au fait, je t'annonce que le week-end prochain, tu seras en grande partie avec moi. Prévois tout ton samedi. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Harry qui avait retenu de justesse un « vraiment ?! » enthousiaste. Son Dom n'aimait pas du tout ce genre d'exclamation et cela lui aurait valu sans l'ombre d'un doute au moins cinq fessées.

Severus ne dit rien alors qu'il plaçait les membres de Harry comme il le souhaitait. Le garçon était assis à la bonne hauteur, il lui mit la plante des pieds bien à plat sur le dessus de la table, les genoux pliés et les jambes écartées. Il positionna ensuite les bras, qu'il lui demanda de lever.

« Joints tes mains, au-dessus de ta tête. Voilà. Il va falloir tenir la position. »

Harry acquiesça rapidement. Effectivement, ça n'allait pas être simple, il allait vite avoir mal au bras, voire des crampes, ainsi qu'au dos.

Severus commença à lui passer les cordes, faisant des cheminements compliqués. Harry le regardait faire, admiratif. Par chance, Severus attaqua par ses bras, les liant, les enlaçant. Puis, d'un geste de baguette, il attacha la corde à un crochet placé au plafond avant de tirer dessus. Harry gémit, tandis que ses bras étaient remontés, entraînant avec eux le haut de son corps. Ses fesses effleuraient désormais à peine la table, Harry chercha donc un appui avec ses pieds, soutenant ainsi un peu son poids afin de soulager ses bras. Severus, lui, continua sa tâche, concentré sur les liens, les nœuds et les arabesques.

Les minutes filèrent, devinrent une heure. Harry se concentrait sur sa respiration, sur les bruits de Severus, sur la sensation de ses mains sur lui. C'était, malgré la douleur et l'ankylose de son corps, transcendant. Comme à chaque fois, son sexe s'était érigé en une fière érection que Severus stimulait régulièrement.

Enfin, après un dernier nœud, Severus tira une nouvelle fois sur les cordes. Harry se sentit soulevé, plus rien ne le retenant sur la table. Sa tête, qui basculait déjà auparavant, se retrouva pendante dans le vide. Il était retenu par ses bras, enlacés, et ses jambes aux genoux toujours pliés et aux cuisses écartées. Il entendit un bruit et sut que Severus venait de retirer la table sous lui.

« Ça va, Puppy ? Pas de douleur ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

Ce n'était pas complètement exact, il y avait de la douleur, mais Harry savait ce que voulait dire l'homme. Il ne fallait pas que ce soit une trop grande douleur qui signifierait une erreur dans le dosage des nœuds ou un mauvais calcul dans le serrage des liens, surtout là où il était retenu en l'air.

« Bien, parfait, » murmura Severus en faisant courir sa main sur le flanc du garçon.

Harry se mit à respirer plus vite. Oh, comme il aimait ça. Les mains de son Dom sur lui, qui le flattaient à travers les cordes, qui le découvraient comme l'œuvre d'art qu'il était devenu. Severus le parcourut de toute part, parfois en caresses douces, parfois plus appuyées. Il joua un instant avec les cordes, faisant descendre Harry de plusieurs centimètres. Le garçon haleta, tandis que Severus prenait place entre ses cuisses. Il lui attrapa la taille et, lentement, fit faire à son corps un mouvement de balancier, les fesses nues du jeune homme venant cogner à intervalles réguliers le bas-ventre du Dom.

Harry gémit, son front se perla de sueur. C'était un simulacre de ce que lui avait promis Severus. Un jour, il le ferait glisser de cette façon sur son sexe. Harry gémit de nouveau et ferma les yeux, son pénis plus gonflé que jamais.

« Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas, Pup ? C'est étonnant, tu ne trouves pas ? » fit Severus, d'une voix un peu moqueuse. « Ce que tu redoutais tant avec le sling, là, avec le shibari, tu t'en délectes. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et rata une respiration. Merde ! Severus avait raison !

Son Dom eut un petit rire narquois pendant que ses mains se refermaient sur le sexe turgescent. Il lança ses hanches en avant, faisant buter son propre pénis en érection caché sous son pantalon contre les fesses et l'intimité de Harry. Chaque coup le balançait, le projetait en arrière avant qu'il ne revienne cogner contre le bas-ventre du Dom. Harry se mordit les lèvres. S'il n'y avait pas la barrière du tissu, si son Dom plaçait son sexe de façon appropriée, alors il le pénétrerait. Il le pénétrait et lui, il voyagerait sur cette colonne de chair qu'il savait chaude et épaisse. Ses halètements devinrent plus bruyants tandis que sa tête s'emplissait d'images indécentes et son corps de luxure brute. Les mains de Severus étaient toujours sur son pénis, ses bourses, le faisant peu à peu perdre la tête.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Puppy... Je le sais... » chuchota Severus.

Harry entendit un bruit, puis, alors que son derrière venait une nouvelle fois à la rencontre du bassin de Severus, ce ne fut pas lui qu'il trouva, mais l'un des doigts lubrifié de l'homme. Harry poussa un cri, tandis que Severus, d'un mouvement habile d'une hanche, le retenait légèrement, permettant ainsi à son doigt de plonger dans son corps avec un minimum de douceur.

Harry tendit les bras, du moins essaya, remua des jambes, face à l'intrusion délicieuse. Il gémit, tandis que Severus lui faisait reprendre le rythme du balancier, le faisant à chaque fois s'empaler sur son index.

Le doigt en devint rapidement deux. Puis trois. Harry gémissait, transpirait, au bord de l'explosion. Severus bougeait ses phalanges, faisant en sorte de stimuler à chaque fois son point de plaisir. Et c'était extraordinaire. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il ballottait, flottait, sauf que cette fois, les sensations étaient plus que délectables. Parce que ce n'était pas le sling, c'était dans le cadre du shibari, quelque chose qu'il connaissait et en laquelle il avait confiance, comprit Harry.

La main de Severus sur son sexe devint plus exigeante, plus rapide, le garçon cria, supplia. Mais ne jouit pas. Parce que son Maître ne lui avait pas dit de le faire. Il se retint, encore en encore, alors que son corps, notamment son intimité, étaient devenus un brasier de volupté. C'était bon, si bon, cette sensation de pénétration, de stimulation interne, et cette main sur sa hampe ! Sans oublier le fait de voler... il volait... volait si haut...

« Jouis ! »

L'ordre fusa, aussitôt suivi par de longues giclées blanches et un cri rauque. Severus sourit tandis que ses doigts étaient capturés par les spasmes de la jouissance de son sub. Comme c'était bon.

Il attendit un peu, retira ses doigts et vint s'approcher de la tête toujours haletante de Harry, qui pendait plus que jamais dans le vide, la nuque en arrière.

« C'est bien, tu as été un bon soumis. Maintenant, tu vas être encore plus gentil, n'est-ce pas, Puppy ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » anhéla Harry.

Severus se redressa, il enleva son pantalon et libéra sa propre tension avec soulagement. Ses mains vinrent caresser le cou, la gorge entièrement dévoilée de son soumis. Il avait si hâte... Pour autant, il ne négligea pas ses obligations. Il attrapa les mains de Harry et glissa entre elles la petite balle rouge qu'il avait eu dans sa poche.

« Ceci, Puppy, est ton safe word. Je crains en effet que tu ne puisses plus parler durant les prochaines minutes. Mais tu as toujours la protection de ton mot d'alerte, toujours. Cette balle le remplace. Si ça ne va pas, si tu veux arrêter, tu la fais tomber. Tu as compris ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » fit Harry qui reprenait ses esprits.

Il avait mal à la nuque désormais, et ne voyait que le haut des cuisses de Severus.

Il se demanda pourquoi il ne pourrait plus parler, quand soudain, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le gland rougeoyant et humide de désir, il comprit.

« Es-tu prêt ? » fit Severus en passant la pointe de son sexe sur les lèvres douces, les recouvrant du liquide salé qui s'échappait de sa queue.

« Neige, » murmura Harry.

« Je vais te jeter un sort, Pup, qui va t'aider à garder la bouche ouverte. Parce que je veux te baiser. Te baiser la bouche, la gorge, je veux plonger en toi, le plus profondément possible, que tu me goûtes jusqu'au bout. Si je pouvais, j'aimerais même que mes couilles rentrent dans ta bouche. Je veux te posséder, Puppy. »

Harry, déglutit, puis ferma les yeux.

« Neige, » répéta-t-il.

Il sentit aussitôt sa mâchoire s'écarter largement. Il gémit, certain qu'elle allait se déboîter, et ses mains se fermèrent sur la balle. Cependant, sa bouche ayant visiblement atteint son maximum d'ouverture, le sort cessa. Harry fit jouer un moment sa mâchoire. Il pouvait la refermer un peu, mais en se relâchant, sa bouche reprenait aussitôt son écartement. Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux, préférant se concentrer sur sa respiration pour le moins erratique. Il sentit la peau fine du gland de Severus sur ses lèvres, une nouvelle fois. Puis, lentement, le sexe de l'homme qui entrait en lui. Harry déglutit, sa langue venant se plaquer contre la hampe de chair. Severus lui attrapa la tête, soulageant ainsi la tension de sa nuque au passage, et continua de glisser.

Harry s'obligea à décontracter au maximum sa gorge, à accepter l'intrusion qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Le goût de Severus était en lui, c'était un fait, de même que son pénis. Luttant contre un haut-le-cœur, Harry avala, se relâcha. Enfin, les bourses de Severus touchèrent son nez, effleurèrent ses narines, l'emplissant cette fois du parfum de l'homme. Elles vinrent buter contre ses lèvres.

Harry se cramponna à la balle, avec la sensation à la fois d'étouffer, à la fois d'être rempli comme jamais. Puis les mouvements débutèrent.

C'était extraordinaire. Il le baisait. Il la baisait. Cette gorge si douce, chaude, humide et accueillante. Il avait fait rentrer son sexe dans toute sa longueur et sa grosseur à l'intérieur et, après des débuts plutôt lents, là, il la baisait véritablement, sans rien retenir de ses gestes. Harry avait les joues recouvertes de salive, il faisait parfois des petits bruits d'étranglement, avalait comme il le pouvait et respirait de même, mais il le laissait baiser sa gorge, totalement offert. Severus sentit que l'orgasme qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs minutes s'imposait avec plus de force à lui. Il prit la tête de Harry et s'enfonça, encore, et encore, et encore. Resta profondément en lui, jusqu'aux tréfonds de la gorge possédée, bougea ses hanches afin de faire rouler son sexe pour qu'il puisse avoir de toute part cette chaleur étroite, puis reprit ses gestes.

Harry était dans un autre monde. Un monde où sa gorge n'était plus vraiment sa gorge. C'était lui tout entier et à la fois elle était en dehors de lui. Il était goût de son Dom, odeur de son Dom, bruits de son Dom. Il sentait son Dom, sentait son sexe dans sa bouche, sur son nez, il s'en gavait, s'en étranglait, mais n'aurait pour rien au monde arrêté cette baise. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce mot, le trouvant vulgaire, mais là, _là_ , c'était ça et c'était ce qu'il voulait ! Et son Dom, ô, son Dom qui gémissait, qui haletait, qui le possédait. Et c'était lui, son soumis, qui lui faisait ça, lui qui lui donnait tant de plaisir, de satisfaction.

Il en bandait.

Enfin, Severus ne put se retenir. Il se cramponna à la tête de Harry, lança une dernière fois ses hanches en avant et poussa un grand cri de jouissance, animal. Il éjacula avec force, remplissant cette gorge, cette bouche qui se contractèrent autour de lui alors que son sperme était avalé de façon erratique, presque affolée par son sub.

Severus se retira rapidement, bien qu'avec prudence. Harry toussa, s'étrangla à moitié, gémit tandis qu'un peu de sperme coulait de sa bouche. Le sort fut levé, pendant que Harry, sans pouvoir se retenir se mit à geindre doucement. Il n'était pas encore de retour sur Terre, et il voulait Severus, il voulait son Dom. Il voulait...

« Jouis, Puppy, jouis... » murmura Severus à son oreille tout en lui caressant la joue.

Sans autre stimulation, tout entier tourné vers son Dom, Harry jouit une nouvelle fois.

 **… … …**

Severus se pencha afin d'embrasser les cheveux noirs, encore un peu humides, qui reposaient contre sa clavicule. Dire qu'il tenait Potter junior dans ses bras, un dimanche soir, tout en regardant une bêtise dont il avait oublié le nom, sur ce truc dont il se demandait les trois quarts du temps pourquoi il l'avait acheté... Harry se mit à rire, les yeux vissés sur l'écran. Au moins un qui appréciait visiblement son achat.

« Ils sont trop cons ! »

« Langage, Harry. »

« Oui, m'sieur, » répondit distraitement le-dit Potter junior avant de recommencer à rire.

Severus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Irrécupérable.

« Vous pouvez le refaire ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

Harry redressa sa tête et planta ses yeux verts dans les siens. Comme il adorait ses yeux. Ça lui avait manqué de ne pas les voir durant leur scène.

« Le bisou, » fit Harry avec un petit sourire qui vint plisser son nez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette moue ? » s'interrogea Severus en venant tapoter son index sur le bout du nez effronté.

« Allez, s'il vous plaît, » continua Harry en clignant cette fois exagérément des yeux.

Severus eut un sourire un coin.

« Tu me fais tes yeux de chiot. »

« Oui. C'est pas pour rien que je suis Puppy, non ? Allez, encore un bisou, » supplia Harry.

Severus eut un petit ricanement. Ce gosse le rendrait fou. Mais ces yeux... Merlin, ces yeux. Il referma ses bras autour du corps plus petit et embrassa de nouveau les cheveux fous. Ses lèvres partirent sur le front, sur une paupière, puis l'autre, sur le bout de nez, faisait rire Harry, et enfin, se posèrent rapidement sur la bouche rosée avant de se reculer.

« Heureux ? »

« Oh oui, » soupira Harry qui vint se recoller contre le torse de Severus, les yeux de nouveau tournés vers l'écran.

Severus le caressa, lentement, avant de décider.

« Harry, pour samedi, donc, tu seras pris. Alors avance-toi pour tes devoirs et ne prends pas d'invitation. »

« Pas de soucis, » répondit le plus jeune, concentré sur l'émission. « De toute façon, Dorian m'a envoyé un SMS ce matin pour me dire qu'il avait plein de trucs géniaux de prévus samedi prochain. Il a pas voulu me dire quoi, par contre, l'enfoi... »

« Langage ! »

« ... le sale type. »

Severus se tut avant de reprendre. Oui, il était temps.

« Je pense savoir de quoi parlait Dorian. »

« Ah bon ? De quoi ? » demanda Harry sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« Samedi soir, c'est la soirée shibari au club. Je vais faire une démonstration. Avec mon modèle. »

Il fallut trois bonnes secondes avant que l'information monte réellement au cerveau de Harry. Il se redressa et cligna des yeux en regardant Severus.

« Sa... samedi ? Mais, ça veut dire... Je vais venir au club avec vous ? »

« Oui. »

Harry avala sa salive, la gorge sèche. Il allait être présenté au club, il allait faire son retour au club, en tant que sub officiel de Severus. Il était ému, fier et angoissé au possible. Il porta son pouce à la bouche et commença à en ronger l'ongle, avant qu'un plissement de sourcils de Severus ne l'arrête.

« Puppy... »

« Oui ? » fit Harry, étonné que Severus s'interrompe.

« Avant de venir au club, tu dois savoir qu'Alan m'a demandé de passer du temps avec toi. »

Harry eut le sentiment que son cœur avait raté. Le souvenir de l'homme et de sa punition à Noël étaient encore vifs.

« Vous... vous voulez me donner à lui ? » dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblotante.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Severus, les surprenant tous les deux par la vivacité de sa réponse.

Severus se reprit, tout en se demandant pourquoi il avait réagi aussi férocement aux propos du garçon.

« Nous en avons déjà discuté, Alan et moi. Il aimerait te tester et donc passer l'après-midi avec toi. »

L'homme tendit sa main qu'il posa sur la joue du plus jeune, qu'il sentait tendu.

« Il sait comment je fonctionne et nous avons convenu qu'en conséquence, il ne te pénétrera pas. Harry, tu n'es pas obligé. Je sais que je t'avais dit que c'était un honneur pour un Dom et un sub, mais je sais tout autant que votre première rencontre a été difficile. Alors si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai, je ne serai pas déçu. D'accord ? »

Au moment où il disait cela, Severus réalisa pleinement autre chose, qui le perturba quelque peu. Déjà avec Alan, il avait sentit ce malaise, ce sentiment, mais là, alors que Harry le dévisageait de ses grands yeux verts si expressifs, le sentiment devint certitude, émotion vive. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Harry à Alan et espérait que le garçon refuserait. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas dire non directement au patron du club ? lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Severus grogna mentalement et chassa ces pensées. Il n'était pas comme ça, il refusait de se laisser attendrir de la sorte. Et puis, c'était à Harry de décider sur ce point.

Le jeune sorcier, lui, réfléchissait.

« J'aurai toujours la protection de mes safe words, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur ? »

« Oui, évidemment que oui. Mais ne le fais pas si tu ne te sens pas prêt. »

« Je suis prêt, » déclara l'insolent avec aplomb. « Je suis prêt, et je veux montrer à tous que vous êtes un bon Dom, Monsieur. »

La lueur d'orgueil dans les yeux de Harry porta un coup au moral de Severus. Évidemment, faites confiance à un Gryffondor pour voir un défi là où il n'y en a pas et foncer tête baissée pour le relever. Pour un peu, il en aurait bien gémi de désespoir mais se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Harry, ce n'est pas une compétition et ce n'est pas non plus un challenge personnel. »

« Pour moi, si, » s'entêta Harry. « Il avait l'air de douter de moi, de vous. Alors je vais lui prouver qu'il avait tort ! »

Severus soupira, un brin dépité.

« Comme tu veux. »

Harry le regarda, sa fierté cédant peu à peu la place à l'inquiétude. Il se colla contre Severus, la tête sur son épaule.

« Monsieur... et si... Si j'échoue ? Que je ne lui conviens pas ? »

« Comme tu l'as déjà dit, tu n'es pas son sub, mais le mien. Alors au final, peu importe que tu ne lui conviennes pas. Au contraire, même. »

« Mais s'il pense que je suis mauvais ? Que j'ai pas ma place au club ? »

« Alan ne fera pas ça. Il sait que tu es mon sub, alors il n'agira pas ainsi, rassure-toi. Il est, au final, bien plus exigeant avec les Dom de son club qu'avec les subs. Il n'a, à ma connaissance, jamais refusé l'entrée du St Sebastian à un soumis. »

Severus passa ses bras autour de Harry et le câlina, presque par automatisme.

« Et si je fais une bêtise, quelque chose qui lui plaît pas, il me punira ? »

« Oui. »

Harry se colla un peu plus contre lui.

« Puppy, que ce soit avec Alan ou n'importe qui, tes safe words te protègent et tu pourras tout arrêter, à tout moment. Mais je te le répète, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. »

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit. Severus ferma les yeux, embrassa une nouvelle fois le dessus de la tête de son garçon.

« Et si Alan te punit, je ne serai pas déçu, ou rien de tout ce que tu peux déjà imaginer sous ton crâne obtus. Je sais que Alan est très exigeant, d'accord ? Et moi, je suis content de toi, je suis fier de toi. Tu es mon sub, p'tit cœur, alors c'est mon opinion qui l'emporte, d'accord ? »

« Merci, Monsieur, » fit Harry en embrassant la chemise noire sous lui.

 **… … …**

Plus les jours passaient, plus la tension montait. Harry, malgré ses allures bravades, angoissait à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Alan. Il craignait pour une toute autre raison son entrée au club.

Le jeune soumis avait parfaitement compris que Severus était connu, respecté, et que tous les membres du St Sebastian attendaient avec impatience l'introduction de son nouveau sub. Dans l'esprit de Harry c'était beaucoup d'attentes, et donc, beaucoup d'espérances de leur part. Il ne voulait pas commettre un impair, un faux pas, qui mettrait Severus mal à l'aise. Bien qu'il se passa en boucle les paroles de son Dom en tête, à savoir ne pas se mettre trop de pression, force était de constater qu'elle était bien là.

Severus lui avait également ordonné de se branler chaque matin, mais sans connaître la jouissance. Le garçon devait aller aussi loin que possible, et s'arrêter à temps. Cette demande était très dure, dans tous les sens du terme, pour Harry. L'avantage, c'était qu'elle lui permettait de penser à autre chose qu'à Alan et à la démonstration de shibari. Harry n'était pas dupe non plus, c'était une façon pour Severus de l'entraîner en vue de ces dernières. Il ne devrait en aucun cas jouir sans autorisation, alors autant, effectivement, s'entraîner encore un peu au contrôle.

Ron, s'il s'étonna des douches matinales particulièrement longues de son comparse, ne dit rien, une fois de plus. Pas plus qu'il ne chercha à approfondir certains sujets abordés lors de leur repas entre amis. Harry s'étonna que Ron ne lui pose pas plus de questions sur la sexualité de ses amis Moldus. Mais tout comme Ron, il ne dit rien non plus.

Enfin, le jour fatidique arriva. Harry alla chez Severus le vendredi soir, comme à l'accoutumée. L'homme l'aida à se préparer le samedi, le gava de conseils et de recommandations, puis ce fut avec un nœud au ventre que le jeune sub se retrouva à attendre devant la porte du bureau d'Alan, son Dom à ses côtés.

« Ah, Severus, je suis heureux de te voir, » fit Alan en ouvrant la porte.

« Moi de même. »

Le sorcier entra dans la pièce, Harry sur ses talons qui gardait les yeux tournés vers le sol, le dos droit et les mains le long du corps. Lorsque Severus s'arrêta devant le bureau, Harry stoppa, deux pas derrière lui. Il entendit Alan qui s'approchait de lui.

« Je suis également heureux de te voir, Harry. Et encore plus de savoir que tu as accepté de passer un peu de temps avec moi. »

« C'est un honneur, Monsieur. Pour moi et mon Maître, » répondit Harry sans lever les yeux sur l'homme.

Severus lui avait bien recommandé de ne pas le faire. Par contre, il ne lui avait pas interdit de parler. Alors, jusqu'à contrordre sur ce point, Harry partait du principe qu'il en avait le droit. Un petit silence lui répondit tout d'abord, avant que la voix d'Alan ne s'élève de nouveau, à l'intention de Severus.

« Puis-je, Severus ? »

« Il me semble que c'est pour cela que nous sommes là, » répondit le Dom.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre de la froideur dans la voix de ce dernier. Depuis qu'ils se préparaient à venir, il avait eu la nette impression que Severus n'était pas heureux d'être présent.

« Merci. Harry, quand ton Maître sera parti, je serai celui qui dirigera les choses entre nous. Tu as bien compris ce que cela implique ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Ton Maître ne sera plus là, Pet. »

« J'ai compris, Monsieur. »

Les mains d'Alan se posèrent sur ses épaules et Harry ne put retenir un frisson. Alan lui ôta un à un les boutons de sa chemise, posa ses paumes chaudes sur son torse découvert et, d'un geste, fit tomber le vêtement au sol. Là encore, Harry frissonna.

« Tu as froid ? »

« Non, Monsieur, » murmura Harry.

« C'est bien ce qui me semblait » répondit Alan, un sourire dans la voix.

Il tourna autour de Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un prédateur. Enfin, il se positionna derrière lui, ses mains passèrent sur ses hanches pour finir par se poser sur la braguette de son pantalon, qu'il commença à ouvrir. Harry ne dit rien, se laissant mettre à nu. Le pantalon descendit sur ses chevilles, révélant à Alan que le jeune sub ne portait rien dessous.

« Safe words, » demanda Alan.

« Vert, jaune et rouge, Monsieur, » déclara Harry.

« Bien. Severus, veux-tu un verre avant de partir ? »

« Non, je te remercie. »

« J'aimerais faire quelque chose à ton adorable soumis en ta présence, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

« Comme tu le veux, » fit Severus après une demi-seconde de silence.

Alan se plaça devant Harry de façon à ce que son corps touche le sien.

« Pet, » murmura-t-il. « À partir de maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre un seul mot de ta part, sauf si je te pose une question directe. Je veux que tu enlèves le pantalon à tes chevilles, puis que tu ailles vers la table basse, derrière toi. Là, tu mettras tes mains sur la table en gardant tes jambes droites afin de nous montrer ton délicieux petit cul. »

Harry ne dit rien, il se contenta d'obéir sagement. Il savait que Severus le regardait et bizarrement, il ne savait pas s'il aimait cela ou non. Il se positionna, l'arrière de ses jambes le tirant désagréablement. Alan se plaça derrière lui, caressa ses fesses. Harry ferma les yeux. Le contact de ces mains sur lui n'était pas le même que celui de son Dom. Il aimait quand Severus faisait cela. Là, encore une fois, il ne savait pas. Alan lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, lui arrachant un petit souffle.

« Viens, Severus. J'aimerais que tu sois à côté de ton soumis. »

Severus s'avança à son tour et, au plus grand plaisir de Harry, posa sa main sur les cheveux noirs. Le garçon en aurait soupiré de soulagement, plus encore quand les doigts fins se mirent en mouvement pour lui caresser le cuir chevelu.

« Je voudrais qu'il porte ceci. Tu es d'accord ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Severus garda le silence avant de répondre.

« Oui. Mais pas plus que cela, Alan. Et aucun geste brusque à ce niveau. »

L'homme répondit par un petit rire.

« Severus, ai-je jamais blessé un sub ? Un des miens ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu es bien trop protecteur avec celui-ci, une fois encore. »

Severus grommela, avant de se pencher vers Harry et de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Détends-toi, Puppy. Alan va te mettre un jouet. Il n'est pas très gros. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais son corps se crispa alors que dans le même temps, un objet lisse et humide s'insinuait entre ses fesses. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela, encore moins avec Severus à côté de lui. L'homme ne cessa pas ses caresses et ses encouragements, tandis qu'Alan finissait de faire pénétrer l'objet en lui. Il était plutôt fin, effectivement, et Harry ne se sentait pas gêné pour le moment par sa présence.

« Redresse-toi, Pet, » claqua la voix d'Alan.

Le garçon obéit aussitôt, manquant se retrouver dans les bras de Severus. Comme il aurait aimé être dans ses bras...

Alan lui passa ensuite une sorte de ceinture autour de la taille, avec un lien qui passait entre ses fesses et autour de ses parties intimes. Il lui expliqua que c'était pour retenir le plug en lui, sans risque qu'il ne s'échappe malencontreusement de son corps. Harry se tint debout, sans rien dire. Ce n'était pas agréable, ni d'avoir cet objet en lui, ni d'avoir ce lien dans la raie des fesses.

« Bien. Je vais vous laisser, » finit par dire Severus.

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il se sentait déjà abandonné et se mit à regretter d'avoir accepté. Pourtant, lorsque l'homme le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, ses regrets s'envolèrent. Jamais Severus ne l'avait embrassé de la sorte, avec autant de possessivité et, surtout, sans raison apparente. Il ne put se retenir, lui non plus, et rendit ardemment le baiser, les mains autour du cou de son maître. Quand ils se séparèrent, Severus souffla tout contre son oreille.

« Je suis fier de toi, Puppy. Garde à l'esprit que je suis ton seul Maître, alors ne te force pas, ne dépasse pas tes limites. Quoi qu'il se passe ici, je serai toujours fier de toi et heureux d'être ton Maître, même si tu utilises tes safe words. »

Bien qu'il sache qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler, Harry profita du fait que ses bras, passés autour de Severus, cachent sa bouche pour murmurer en retour.

« Merci, Maître. »

« Comme c'est attendrissant ! »

La voix féminine les surprit. Severus se décolla de Harry, lui faisant perdre sa chaleur réconfortante.

« Charlotte ! On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ? » s'écria Alan.

Harry releva un peu la tête afin de regarder entre ses mèches sombres. Merde ! Une plantureuse jeune femme était entrée et les regardait d'un air goguenard. Elle était brune, ses cheveux longs libres sur ses épaules, belle, et clairement narquoise, y compris avec Alan puisqu'elle l'ignora et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil.

« Détends-toi, tonton, je ne fais que passer. Salut, Severus ! »

« Lottie, cela faisait si longtemps, » soupira Severus en s'avançant vers elle pour la saluer.

Tonton ? Harry était pour le moins effaré. Cette fille était la nièce d'Alan ? Oh Merlin, cela lui avait presque fait oublier qu'il était nu devant elle, qu'elle avait probablement assisté à leur petite scène de tout à l'heure et donc, qu'elle savait qu'il avait un objet ancré en lui.

« Je trouve aussi, » déclara la jeune femme. « Mais quand j'ai su que tu allais présenter ton nouveau sub lors d'une séance de shibari, j'ai pris le premier avion. Et puis, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu mon oncle adoré, pas vrai, tonton ? »

« Lottie... s'il te plaît, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes occupés. »

« Oh, mais je sais. Mais je suis tellement curieuse ! » Elle se leva et marcha vers un Harry qui se voulait le plus stoïque possible. Elle lui tourna autour et une fois encore, Harry pensa à un prédateur. Un énorme chat autour de lui, petite souris.

« J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, » lui souffla la jeune femme à l'oreille. « Tu n'as pas idée. »

Elle se recula et retourna vers les deux hommes.

« Il est superbe. Félicitations. Je comprends mieux certains enthousiasmes. »

« Range ton gode-ceinture, ma chérie, ce sub-là n'est pas pour toi, » fit Alan en souriant.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux, bien qu'il regarda toujours le sol. Charlotte était une dominatrice, à croire que c'était dans les gènes de cette famille !

« Non, je te confirme, » rétorqua abruptement Severus.

« Ouh, que de possessivité ! » se moqua Charlotte. « J'adore ça, c'est passionnant ! Allons, détends ton slip, Severus, tu sais bien que j'aime mes hommes avec plus de pilosité que ce bébé. »

« Lottie, puisque tu as encore de longues heures devant toi avant la soirée, pourrais-tu raccompagner Severus, je te prie ? »

Harry comprit parfaitement que les deux autres Doms étaient gentiment congédiés, ce qu'ils comprirent, eux aussi. Après quelques palabres de politesse, ils s'en furent, laissant Harry seul.

Et seul, il eut vraiment le sentiment de l'être alors que la porte se refermait.

S'était-il déjà senti aussi seul ? Abandonné ? Oui, sans doute que oui, sauf que ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il avait envie de penser. Pour autant, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, un souvenir fusa dans son esprit. L'image d'une porte qui se ferme avec violence, faisant disparaître le dernier raie de lumière qui éclairait un misérable réduit. Une odeur de poussière. Le bruit de pleurs d'un enfant.

Harry ferma les yeux, trembla et retint un gémissement de même que l'envie de fondre en larmes qui l'étouffait subitement.

La pièce était silencieuse. Trop sans doute. Puis des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de lui se firent entendre. Une main se posa sur son épaule nue.

« Pet ? Je te sens bien trop angoissé. À quoi penses-tu ? »

Harry se mordit la langue, avant de répondre. Après tout, c'était une question directe, et s'il commettait une erreur, la punition qui s'ensuivrait serait l'excuse parfaite pour laisser ouvrir les vannes de sa peine.

« Au placard de mon enfance, Monsieur, » murmura-t-il.

« Ton... placard ? »

« Celui où mon oncle et ma tante m'enfermaient quand j'étais gosse. Là où je dormais et où j'ai passé des journées entières. Le placard sous l'escalier... »

Une main se posa avec douceur sur sa joue, un pouce le caressa lentement.

« Je sais que tu as peur, que tu ne te sens pas encore en sécurité avec moi. Que Severus te manque déjà. Et je sais aussi à quel point il t'aide. Mais ici, ce n'est pas le placard de ton enfance et je ne ferai rien qui pourrait te blesser ou réduirait à néant les progrès que tu as fais grâce à ton Dom. Est-ce que ça va aller ? Tu veux continuer ? »

Harry respira un grand coup, chassa ses mauvaises pensées. Il ne voulait pas échouer. Ce soir, il serait présenté, il voulait que Severus soit fier de lui, il voulait lui faire honneur. Ce soir et maintenant, avec Alan. L'important était son Dom, Severus.

« Vert, Monsieur. »

« Alors viens t'installer à mes côtés, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend et je souhaite ta présence à mes pieds. »

Harry suivit donc l'homme qui s'installait à son bureau. Effectivement, s'il devait en juger par toute la paperasse qui y trônait, Harry voulait bien croire qu'il avait encore beaucoup de travail ! Pour autant, ce n'était pas son problème. Le sien était donc, s'il avait tout compris, de lui tenir simplement compagnie. Il s'agenouilla au sol, se rapprocha d'Alan et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

C'était long. Très long. Mais Harry s'en accommodait. Il savait qu'Alan n'attendait rien de lui autre que sa simple présence, tout comme la veille de Noël. Il laissa donc son esprit s'évader, s'échapper dans son sous-espace. Il pensa à Severus, toujours à Severus, et fit autrement le vide en lui.

Le plug était plutôt petit, aussi lui fut-il facile d'oublier sa présence, du moins dans un premier temps. Néanmoins, après deux heures d'attente, ce ne fut plus vraiment le cas. Harry se concentra donc sur cette sensation qui, si elle n'était pas agréable, avait au moins le mérite de le distraire. Et surtout, elle lui faisait oublier le manque.

Car, là encore comme la veille de Noël, ce dont Harry finit pas souffrir fut du manque de contact physique. C'était pour lui une véritable torture que d'être là, à côté de la jambe d'un Dom, sans avoir le droit de la toucher, sans sentir des doigts dans ses cheveux ou sur son dos. Severus le touchait tout le temps. C'était ce dont il avait sans doute le plus besoin. Et là, cela faisait presque trois heures désormais qu'Alan l'ignorait. C'était un vrai tourment pour le garçon, qui en vint à se demander s'il ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour inciter Alan à le toucher, même si c'était pour une punition. Une fessée de sa part serait toujours préférable à ce néant tactile.

D'un coup, l'objet en lui se mit à vibrer, le faisant à la fois sursauter et pousser un léger cri de surprise. Il se rattrapa aussitôt, se remit en position et attendit. Merlin, Alan ne parlait toujours pas, ne le touchait toujours pas mais le plug, lui, ne cessait de vibrer, et chacune de ses vibrations se répercutait sur sa prostate. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, Harry eut une pensée pour Dorian qui avait vécu cela à Noël. Sauf que le jeune homme blond avait pu marcher, bouger, il avait rejoint son Dom qui l'avait embrassé alors que lui... lui ne devait pas remuer un orteil.

Son corps se couvrit d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Harry ne put empêcher de légers gémissements de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Oh, Merlin, Merlin ! Il aurait voulu se mettre au sol, peut-être même les fesses en l'air, aurait voulu se saisir de son sexe qui était désormais dressé, aurait voulu n'importe quoi, mais bouger et surtout, sentir une main sur lui.

N'y tenant plus, il se mit à haleter bruyamment. Alan lui avait interdit de dire un mot, de parler, pas de s'exprimer oralement. Et puis, tant pis, là, il n'en pouvait plus.

Un fin rire se fit entendre alors qu'Alan se calait dans son fauteuil.

« Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment qu'un petit Pet a bien des soucis, d'un coup ? »

Harry ne dit rien, concentré pour empêcher ses mains de se refermer en poing. Cependant, il ne put retenir les longs frissons qui secouaient son corps.

« Tu en veux peut-être plus, Pet ? »

Harry gémit, s'obligea à penser à Severus, _Severus !_ alors que les vibrations se faisaient plus fortes. Enfin, après plusieurs autres minutes, il commença à pousser de petits cris. C'était trop, continuel, sans fin. Et il voulait tant sentir des bras autour de lui, sentir des mains compatissantes. Il étouffa un hoquet, une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres... et tout s'arrêta.

Alan s'était levé, il se tint devant Harry et ordonna d'une voix claire.

« Debout. »

Harry se redressa lentement, ses jambes ankylosées et le corps tremblant. Il frissonna. Le plug ne vibrait plus, mais son corps avait été tellement stimulé que des ondes de plaisir le parcouraient encore. Sans oublier que lui se sentait toujours vide.

Des doigts se posèrent sous son menton, afin de lui redresser le visage. Malgré cela, Harry ne commit pas l'erreur de lever les yeux sur Alan. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de découvrir que le Dom avait enlevé sa chemise et était torse nu, lui aussi.

« Dis-moi ce qui te manque, » demanda Alan.

« Maître Severus, » répondit Harry d'une voix chevrotante.

Il retint d'autres plaintes. Hors de question qu'il chouine devant ce Dom qui n'était pas le sien. Alan ne dit rien, mais sa main caressa la joue de Harry, son cou, effleura son torse et son ventre. Harry respira plus vite au contact. Il en était tellement avide ! Même si ce n'était pas les mains de son Dom, que cet homme le touche était ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant.

« Tu es si tactile... Severus avait raison... » fit Alan en posant cette fois ses deux mains sur le corps de Harry qui eut un autre tremblement.

La peau du soumis se couvrit de chair de poule, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus erratique, bien qu'Alan se contente simplement de le toucher, le frôler.

« Reste debout. Offrande, » dit Alan.

Harry écarta aussitôt légèrement ses jambes, joignit ses mains derrière son dos, bras tendus, et arqua doucement son dos et sa nuque.

L'homme se plaça derrière lui, colla autant qu'il le put son torse contre le dos du garçon, cala la tête aux cheveux noirs sur l'un de ses pectoraux et laissa enfin ses mains parcourir pleinement le corps offert. Une fois encore, Harry se mit à gémir sous les attouchements. Il sentit qu'Alan riait doucement, son souffle se perdait sur son oreille.

« C'est impressionnant d'être aussi sensible... et très stimulant, » murmura le Dom sans cesser de toucher Harry de toute part. « Ne bouge pas, Pet, ne bouge pas... » termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Plus le temps passait, plus il était difficile à Harry de rester immobile. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur Alan, cherchant un maximum de soutien alors que ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus flageolantes. Puis Alan se recula soudain, laissant Harry avec un sentiment de froid, de vide. Ce dernier ne put retenir une plainte face à la perte.

Il entendit Alan qui remuait son fauteuil de bureau qu'il plaça à côté du garçon. L'homme s'assit et tourna le fauteuil face à la porte d'entrée de la pièce.

« Viens sur mes genoux. »

Harry allait pour grimper sur lui quand Alan l'arrêta.

« Non, pas en face de moi, dos à moi. »

Harry rectifia aussitôt son geste et se tourna, afin de s'asseoir sur les cuisses du Dom. Celui-ci le plaqua contre lui de nouveau et écarta ses jambes avec les siennes.

« Bien, voilà qui est parfait ainsi... » chuchota Alan avant de faire glisser sa langue dans le cou de Harry.

Le sub gémit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alan les avait placés de cette façon, mais il savait en revanche que son corps était diablement offert aux mains de l'homme, notamment son sexe qu'il avait négligé jusqu'à présent. À peine eut-il cette pensée que l'une des mains d'Alan se saisit de son pénis turgescent et entama une lente masturbation. Harry se pinça les lèvres. C'était bon. Bon, tout en étant dérangeant.

C'était la première fois qu'un autre Dom le touchait. Non, rectification, c'était la première fois qu'un autre homme le touchait. Et il devait admettre que, malgré une nette préférence pour Severus, il aimait diantrement cela. Aucun doute ne pouvait subsister. Il était gay, et un soumis dans l'âme. Car la façon de faire d'Alan, il devait en convenir, lui plaisait également.

Les vibrations entre ses reins reprirent, ne lui laissant de nouveau plus de répit. Harry haleta et poussa une sourde plainte.

« Jaune, Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! »

Comme avec Severus, et à son plus gros soulagement, tout s'arrêta. Alan le tourna contre lui et posa ses mains en coupe sur son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix du Dom était douce, dénuée de reproche ou d'impatience. Harry leva rapidement les yeux sur lui, avant de les rebaisser non moins rapidement. Bien que la scène soit mise sur pause, il préféra ne pas jouer avec le feu. De plus, son rapide coup d'œil avait fini de le rassurer.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit si j'avais le droit de jouir, Monsieur, alors je préfère demander afin de ne pas commettre d'erreur. »

« Tu as parfaitement agi. Non, je ne veux pas que tu jouisses tant que je ne t'en donnerai pas l'ordre. »

« D'accord, » murmura Harry.

« Tout va bien, en dehors de cette interrogation ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Tu as moins peur de moi ? »

« Je n'avais pas peur de vous ! » s'exclama Harry avant de se maudire intérieurement et de se mordiller l'intérieur de la joue.

« Pardon ? » fit le Dom, d'une voix sévère.

« Je... je n'ai pas peur de vous... je... disons que vous m'impressionniez, c'est tout. Et désolé d'avoir crié ainsi, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect. »

Le pouce du Dom passa sur ses lèvres.

« Dès qu'on relâche un peu la bride, ton côté insolent revient, n'est-ce-pas ? Et quand bien même je t'impressionnais, tu oses me répondre ainsi... »

Harry baissa le nez, évitant ainsi d'être tenté de répliquer.

« Dois-je comprendre que je t'impressionne moins ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse m'empêcher d'ouvrir ma grande bouche, oui, Monsieur, mais là, je crains un peu votre réaction... et votre punition. »

« Tu penses que je vais te punir ? »

Harry haussa une épaule.

« Vous m'avez puni pour moins que ça à Noël, Monsieur, » lui fit remarquer Harry, aussi humblement que possible.

Le pouce du Dom ne cessa pas son voyage sur le visage du jeune sorcier.

« Mon but n'était pas que tu aies peur de moi ensuite... enfin, que je _t'impressionne_ de trop. Tu ne seras pas puni, nous sommes en train de discuter, tu es sous couvert de ton safe word et j'ai autre chose en tête qu'une punition... Puppy. »

Entendre son surnom dans la bouche d'Alan déclencha comme un frisson chez Harry. C'était à la fois naturel et étrange.

« Comme je comprends Severus... Tu as d'autres questions ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Pouvons-nous reprendre ? »

« Vert, Monsieur. »

Alan le replaça dans sa position initiale et reprit ses attouchements. Le plug recommença à vibrer, et bientôt, Harry fut de nouveau gémissant. En plus des mains et de l'objet vrombissant, Alan l'embrassait dans le cou, déclenchant régulièrement de la chair de poule.

« Ferme tes yeux, ne les ouvre pas tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'ordre, » susurra l'homme avant de lui gober le lobe de l'oreille.

Harry ferma ses yeux, se laissa porter par l'homme, par les mains et la bouche de l'homme. Il avait chaud malgré sa nudité et se demandait combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir à ce rythme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les heures en compagnie d'Alan soient autant synonymes de sensualité. Le désir du Dom se faisait sentir entre ses reins, lui démontrant clairement qu'il n'était pas le seul à être excité par ce qu'ils faisaient.

« Entrez ! »

La voix d'Alan le fit sursauter. Il n'avait même pas entendu toquer à la porte, bien qu'il y avait peu de doute que c'était ce qui venait de se passer. Le jeune homme entendit que la porte s'ouvrait, que quelqu'un entrait et sut, en son for intérieur, de qui il s'agissait. La voix de Severus lui confirma ses pensées.

« Alan, je pensais que tu en aurais terminé. »

Harry gémit, Alan le redressa un peu et plaqua la tête de Harry contre son visage, il lui embrassa la joue, fit courir sa langue sur sa tempe.

« C'est ton Maître, Puppy. Il est là, il te regarde, » murmura l'homme à son oreille. « Il te voit, là, languissant dans mes bras, il voit ton sexe dans ma main. Sens son regard sur nous, Puppy. »

Harry haleta, se cambra alors qu'Alan lui faisait mettre ses pieds sur ses genoux tout en écartant au maximum ses cuisses. Et Harry savait, il savait que Severus le regardait, qu'il avait une vue imprenable sur lui, son sexe, ses fesses enserrées de cuir, sur son torse. Alan tourna davantage son visage vers lui, et sans plus attendre, l'embrassa fiévreusement.

La langue du Dom pénétra sa bouche, sa langue s'emmêla à la sienne et Harry monta encore plus haut. Les vibrations se firent plus fortes, intenses, la main voyagea avec plus de vigueur sur sa hampe. Et Severus qui le regardait...

Alan libéra ses lèvres, posa son front contre le sien et lâcha dans un souffle ténu.

« Jouis, Puppy, offre-lui ta jouissance. »

Harry poussa un cri qui se perdit en plainte sourde alors qu'il éjaculait contre son propre ventre. Il trembla, frissonna, et hoqueta, la tête à des millions de kilomètres de là. Alan passa ses bras autour de son corps, le plaqua contre lui, comme pour le bercer. Harry se laissa porter, se pelotonna contre lui. Il ressentait vivement la présence de Severus, mais ne pouvait plus bouger tant il était épuisé.

« Je pense que nous venons de terminer, Sev' » déclara Alan. « Peux-tu m'apporter une serviette, s'il te plaît ? Dans l'armoire à côté de toi. »

Harry sentit bientôt que le Dom l'essuyait alors que Severus, vraisemblablement, s'asseyait dans un fauteuil en face d'eux. Puis Alan lui ôta les liens de cuir et lui enleva délicatement le plug.

« Je pense que ton soumis aura bien besoin de dormir avant ce soir, » commenta Alan, sans lâcher sa charge qu'il tenait contre lui.

« J'aviserai, » déclara froidement Severus.

Harry fut tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, mais se rappela à temps qu'il n'en avait pas encore reçu l'ordre. Il resta donc ainsi, dans l'attente. Même sans voir, la petite discussion qui suivit entre Alan et Severus lui apprit une chose : Severus était en rogne. Il resta donc calfeutré dans les bras d'Alan, attendant qu'on lui ordonne quoi faire. Il se demanda à quel moment il s'était endormi quand la voix d'Alan le réveilla.

« Ouvre tes yeux, Puppy. Ton maître t'attend. »

Harry ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, il rencontra brièvement ceux d'un bleu de glace d'Alan avant de tourner son visage vers Severus, debout à côté de lui. Il n'était plus nu mais recouvert d'un fin plaid. Malgré cela, le regard pénétrant de Severus lui envoyant un frisson glacé. Clairement, l'homme était contrarié. Son visage était pâle, fermé, ses lèvres pincées. Harry descendit des jambes d'Alan, aidé par ce dernier, et découvrit avec une surprise supplémentaire que la nièce du Dom était de nouveau dans la pièce.

« Habille-toi, » ordonna Severus.

Harry obéit, en silence. Il n'était pas le seul à être silencieux, chacun se taisait en le regardant faire : Alan, impassible, Charlotte, légèrement moqueuse et Severus, rembruni. Une fois son dernier vêtement mit sur ses épaules, Harry ne bougea plus, sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Son collier étant toujours autour de son cou, il préféra attendre, une fois de plus, qu'on lui dise quoi faire.

Alan se redressa de son siège et s'avança vers Severus, main tendue.

« Merci beaucoup, Severus. Comme je te le disais, l'expérience fut très enrichissante. »

Un petit rire narquois se fit entendre, ainsi qu'une voix féminine.

« Ça, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

« Charlotte... »

« Pardon, tonton, » se moqua la jeune femme.

Alan se tourna ensuite vers Harry et lui accorda une courte étreinte.

« Et merci à toi, Harry. Ta carte de membre est prête, tu pourras la prendre à ton arrivée ce soir. »

Il se recula et regarda le couple.

« Vous allez être éblouissants ce soir, j'ai hâte de voir le spectacle. »

« Merci à toi, Alan, » fit Severus. « Harry ? Dis au revoir. »

« Au revoir, Mademoiselle. Au revoir, Monsieur... » il attendit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. « J'espère que je vous ai satisfait et que j'ai fait honneur à mon Maître. »

Alan sourit et Severus se rapprocha de lui afin de passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille.

« Oui, mon garçon. Tu as été très satisfaisant et ton Maître peut légitimement être fier de toi. »

« Je te l'ai dit, Puppy, tu fais ma fierté et ma joie, n'en doute pas une seule seconde, » fit Severus d'une voix enfin douce.

Harry releva le nez vers lui, heureux de constater que son visage semblait apaisé.

« Vous êtes si meugnons, j'en verserai presque une larme... »

« Charlotte ! »

« À ce soir, Alan, Lottie, » dit Severus en prenant la main de son garçon dans la sienne.

Harry entremêla aussitôt ses doigts à ceux de l'homme, heureux comme il l'avait rarement été par ce simple contact entre eux. Il se laissa entraîner hors du bureau, puis dans la rue alors que la nuit faisait déjà son apparition. Severus marchait d'un pas vif, alerte. Sans hésiter, il s'engouffra dans une ruelle sombre, fit tournoyer Harry contre lui et sans sommation, captura sa bouche. Harry passa aussitôt ses bras autour du cou de son Dom, rendit le baiser avec ardeur, la faim de l'autre le dévorant tout entier. Ce ne fut certainement pas tendre, ni doux, mais brutal et intransigeant, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Puis dans un souffle, ils disparurent.

« Ils sont aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre. »

« Charlotte, je me passerai de tes commentaires. »

« Ce qui serait parfait si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre, mon cher oncle. »

« Charlotte ! »

« Je suis impatiente de voir cette scène ce soir, et plus encore de voir la fin de leur contrat. Il risque d'y avoir du sang. Tous les Doms gays de ton club vont se battre entre eux et Severus va en manger son catogan. Prévoies-moi un gros paquet de pop-corn, je ne veux surtout rien rater du spectacle. Tu crois que je pourrais inviter Mag aussi ? Ça devrait lui plaire, j'en suis sûre. »

Alan soupira tout en regardant avec désespoir sa nièce. Il l'adorait, mais bon sang, il se demandait parfois comment son frère et sa belle sœur l'avaient élevée. Quoique, sur ce coup-là, il était aussi responsable qu'eux vu le temps qu'il avait passé avec elle étant enfant.

« Ma puce, tu veux bien descendre dans la salle et vérifier que tout se passe bien ? »

Charlotte se leva en ronchonnant et se dirigea vers la porte. Alan, quant à lui, se retourna afin de regarder par la large fenêtre teintée de son bureau. Elle ne donnait pas sur l'extérieur, mais surplombait son club, lui donnant ainsi une vue imprenable sur les différentes scènes tout en préservant l'intimité de son bureau. Son regard clair tomba sur un jeune homme brun accoudé au bar.

« Et, Lottie, dis au jeune Will de monter. J'ai besoin de me détendre. »

La jeune femme se mit à rire.

« Détendre ? J'imagine, en effet. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si Will n'aimait pas la dureté de la chose, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle referma la porte sur un dernier éclat de rire.

 **… … …**

Ils atterrirent directement dans la chambre de Severus. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en être surpris – il aurait parié que l'homme les aurait fait transplaner dans la salle de jeux – que déjà Severus le jetait sur le matelas et s'allongeait avec fièvre sur lui. Sa bouche le dévorait, le consumait sur place, ne lui laissant que la possibilité de gémir. Ses mains arrachèrent ses vêtements, déchirèrent sa chemise. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le garçon se retrouva totalement nu sur le lit. Severus s'assit sur ses hanches, il ôta avec précipitation son pull, celui-là même que Harry lui avait offert pour Noël, ainsi que sa propre chemise, avant de retourner parsemer de baisers le visage, le cou et le torse de Harry.

Ce dernier cria et s'arqua alors que les lèvres et les dents de son Dom se refermaient avec exigence sur ses mamelons. Severus les maltraita un long moment, les laissant rouges et recouverts de salive. Enfin il descendit sur le nombril, puis le long de la fine ligne de poils noirs de Harry, jusqu'à son pénis raide et humide. Harry poussa un nouveau cri alors que sa hampe de chair était purement et simplement engloutie.

Severus le mangeait. Il le dévorait. L'avalait. Et lui ne pouvait que crier, crier son plaisir, son désir, son envie de le sentir encore, de sentir ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, sa gorge.

Le garçon ne comprit pas comment, mais d'un coup, Severus changea de position. Il ne sut pas plus comment le sorcier avait fait, mais il était nu, lui aussi. Il ne comprit pas et ne chercha pas à comprendre, parce que le sexe de Severus, profitant qu'il avait la bouche ouverte dans un gémissement, le pénétra d'un simple coup de reins.

Harry arqua son dos, sa nuque, ses mains se cramponnèrent aux fesses qui se contractaient au-dessus de sa tête. Non pas pour les retenir mais au contraire pour les attirer, pour suivre leurs mouvements, pour les encourager, bien qu'elles n'en aient nul besoin. Il cria de nouveau, le son s'étouffant autour du sexe turgescent qui lui emplissait la bouche.

Harry se mit à sucer lui aussi, comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si ce sexe allait lui délivrer la substance nécessaire à sa survie. Et, oh Merlin, ce n'était pas complètement faux. Il s'enivrait du goût de son Dom, de l'odeur de son Dom. Son Dom qui faisait de même avec lui et son désir.

Là encore, ce n'était pas tendre, mais bestial. Harry, allongé sur le lit, cuisses largement ouvertes, subissait les coups de reins de son Dom qui propulsait son sexe dans sa gorge, il subissait également les va-et-vient de la bouche intransigeante de son Dom sur son sexe, la salive de l'homme l'inondant presque. Quand deux doigts le pénétrèrent, le garçon planta ses ongles dans les fesses mouvantes. Il adorait ça, Seigneur, que ça ne s'arrête pas ! Il sentit les muscles fessiers de Severus qui se crispaient, qui ondulaient, son pénis dans sa bouche, impatient, sa langue autour de son propre pénis, et les doigts qui fouillaient à l'intérieur de lui, et, Merlin, Merlin, qui trouvaient !

Harry haleta comme il pouvait, se tortilla sur le lit, vola, plana ! Il était dans le ciel, il touchait les étoiles et soudain, il éclata parmi elle, emplit la gorge de son Maître alors que ce dernier faisant de même.

Il respirait vite, de façon désordonnée. Il ne savait plus où il était. Ah, si. Il était dans les bras de son Maître. D'ailleurs, était-ce sa voix qu'il entendait ?

« Je suis là, Puppy, je suis là, petit cœur... »

Oui ! Oui, c'était bien son Dom. Mais alors qui sanglotait ? Qui appelait son Maître ? Oh... c'était lui.

« Maître... Maître... »

« Je suis là... Oh, Puppy... Je te tiens, je te garde. »

« Oui, Maître, oui... »

« Dors, petit cœur, dors. On va dormir un peu. On a encore le temps avant ce soir. Dors, Puppy, je veille sur toi. »

Harry se colla davantage contre l'homme. C'était son Dom, son Maître. En cet instant, c'était son tout et il l'aimait.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	12. Jim Morrisson

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : BDSM**

 **NDA :** Vous vous en êtes sans doute rendu compte, FF débloque en ce moment. Donc j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, sinon, faite-moi signe. Je suis aussi un peu (beaucoup ? Très beaucoup ?) overbookée en ce moment, donc désolée je n'ai pas re-relu ce chapitre avant de le poster, donc pardon s'il y a des bourdes de mise en page ou des fautes qui traînent ^^" Bonne lecture et bon anniversaire en retard à beyourselfHP :)

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 12**

 **.**

 _''Les gens ont peur d'eux-mêmes, de leur propre réalité ; par dessus tout, de leurs sentiments.''_ \- Jim Morrison

* * *

Harry pénétra dans la salle réservée aux subs. Celle devant la porte de laquelle il était passée autrefois, sans avoir le droit d'entrer. Elle ressemblait terriblement aux vestiaires de Quidditch, mais avec des casiers en fer pour ranger leurs habits. Il s'approcha de l'un d'entre-eux et plia ses vêtements. Tous ses vêtements. Il ne porterait rien d'autre que son collier et ses bracelets ce soir.

Une fois complètement nu, le garçon hésita et se regarda devant le large miroir qui était installé à l'entrée des douches. Eh bien, si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait aussi nu qu'un ver devant une centaine de personnes, il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il stressa, ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'il étudiait son corps sans complaisance.

Il n'était pas laid. Le Quidditch, la guerre, les années, l'avaient endurci. La bonne nourriture de Poudlard l'avait quant à elle bien remplumé. Il était toujours plutôt petit pour un homme et se doutait que c'étaient plus les conséquences de sa malnutrition enfantine que le hasard de la génétique. En parlant de génétique, ses cheveux resteraient son désespoir, du moins en ce qui concernait les épis. Leur couleur, par contre, était plutôt réussie, décida-t-il. Ce n'était pas si courant que ça, au final, des cheveux aussi noirs pour un homme blanc, surtout qu'ils faisaient diablement bien ressortir ses yeux.

« Alors, Blanche-Neige, on s'admire ? »

Harry sursauta et se retourna, tombant dans les bras d'un Will goguenard.

« Will ! T'es là ! » s'écria Harry, ravi.

« Eh, tu pensais pas qu'on allait rater ça ! On est tous là, mon pote ! Fais voir, tourne-toi, » ordonna le jeune homme.

Harry virevolta sur lui-même, de nouveau un peu impressionné. Il avait déjà vu Will nu, l'inverse n'était pas vrai.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Blanche-Neige ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'il se stabilisait devant le sub.

« Chais pas, te voir comme ça, pâle et les cheveux noirs, » fit Will, faisant pendant aux précédentes pensées du garçon. « T'es bien fichu. Pas très grand, plutôt fin, mais assez musclé pour attirer beaucoup d'hommes dans tes filets. »

« T'es con, » rigola Harry.

« Non, c'est vrai. T'as un beau cul, je trouve. Et je serai pas le seul à le penser, ni à avoir envie d'en profiter. »

« Arrête, Will. »

« Allez, bébé, accepte les compliments. Au fait, Dorian n'en pouvait plus de t'attendre, il m'a harcelé de SMS. Je sais qu'il est arrivé, » continua Will tout en fouillant dans ses affaires.

Se faisant, Harry découvrit son dos ainsi que ses fesses fraîchement marbrés, tandis que Will enlevait son pantalon de cuir pour passer un simple short en latex. Il s'entortilla ensuite le buste dans un entrelacs de liens en cuir avant de retourner vers Harry.

« Tu peux me l'accrocher, s'il te plaît ? Tout seul, c'est dur. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Harry en passant la boucle autour du cou de son ami pour la refermer. « Pas trop serré ? »

« Non, impecc. »

« Will, tu as déjà fait une scène aujourd'hui ? »

« Maître Alan m'a fait monter dans son bureau tout à l'heure, je venais à peine d'arriver, » fit Will avec un clin d'œil taquin. « Je crois que ta petite prestation de cet aprèm lui avait donné des idées inassouvies. J'ai pris cher et je ne te parle pas que de mon dos. Je pense que je vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir tout de suite. »

« Les fesses ? » demanda Harry avec innocence.

« Non, bêta, mon cul ! Il m'a pilonné, mon pauvre, je le sens encore ! »

Harry rougit violemment alors que Will se mettait à rire.

« Mais, euh, tu risques pas d'attirer des Doms, dans cette tenue ? » fit Harry, toujours un peu gêné.

Will le regarda, éberlué.

« Ben, c'est le but ! »

« Mais je croyais que tu avais mal au... euh... »

« Popotin ? » proposa Will, narquois. « Ben, tant qu'à avoir mal demain, autant en profiter au max ! Surtout que Jesse est là ce soir. De toute façon, le club est plein à craquer. Tout le monde vous attend. D'ailleurs, vous êtes en retard, » termina Will en désignant l'horloge de la main.

« Merde ! » s'écria Harry en avisant l'heure. « À tout', Will ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry se précipita dans le couloir où patientait Severus, habillé d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une chemise noire entièrement ouverte sur son torse. Ses cheveux, longs et propres, étaient retenus en un catogan. Harry vint se mettre à ses côtés, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

« Prêt, Pup ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Tu te souviens de ce que l'on a dit ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien. Alors allons-y. »

Harry se positionna derrière l'homme et le suivit, le cœur tambourinant, sans savoir que Severus était lui aussi fébrile, bien que dans une moindre mesure. L'homme savait que le club serait comble, que de nombreux Dom l'attendaient, ou plutôt, attendaient de voir son nouveau soumis, mais aussi qu'il y aurait beaucoup de nouvelles personnes invitées spécialement pour le shibari. Il n'avait donc pas le droit de se tromper sur ce dernier point. Quant aux autres Doms, il était particulièrement fier de leur montrer Harry. Néanmoins, un désagréable tiraillement lui tordait l'estomac quand il réfléchissait au fait que beaucoup d'entre eux, ceux sans soumis attitrés, en profiteraient pour commencer à poser leurs jalons.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que les soumis qu'il formait étaient ensuite confiés à un autre maître. Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi. Et à chaque présentation de l'un d'eux, de nombreux Doms seuls venaient pour regarder la marchandise. Cela n'avait jamais dérangé Severus jusqu'à présent, ni les soumis en question. Sauf ce soir. Surtout que Severus réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas du tout parlé à Harry. Pas depuis la signature de leur contrat en tout cas.

Il ouvrit d'un grand geste les doubles portes battantes, les plongeant, Harry et lui, dans l'atmosphère du St Sebastian.

Le cœur de Harry battait une chamade affolée sous ses côtes. C'était comme lors des épreuves de la Coupe de Feu ou d'un match de Quidditch. Cette adrénaline, ce stress du monde qui vous regarde. Sauf que là, bien qu'il soit l'un des deux acteurs principaux, son rôle était passif. Cette réalisation le détendit d'un coup, ne lui laissant que le côté positif du stress. En fait, c'était génial, décida Harry. Oui, il ne devait pas commettre d'erreur, mais sut d'un coup avec certitude qu'il n'en commettrait pas. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, connaissait ses limites, avait une entière confiance en son Dom. Ce soir, Severus serait auréolé de gloire, pensa le jeune homme avec bonheur.

Entièrement tourné vers Severus, Harry le suivit au milieu de l'immense scène qui avait été installée au centre de la pièce principale, éclairée de nombreuses lumières bleues. Tout le matériel était là, les attendant sagement. Harry n'écouta que d'une oreille distraire Alan qui les présentait au micro, ignora les applaudissements. Il ne regardait que Severus, n'écoutait que lui. L'homme lui indiqua de la main le milieu de la scène et Harry s'installa, obéissant. Pour ce qu'ils avaient à faire ce soir, nul besoin d'être sur une table. Seul le corps de Harry serait présent. Le jeune homme s'arqua lentement, les bras tendus derrière lui, et pencha sa tête en arrière. Ce serait long, il aurait mal, mais l'œuvre de Severus serait aussi proche de la perfection que possible, se motiva-t-il en regardant le plafond. Puis il sentit les premières cordes sur lui alors que la musique emplissait le club.

Il était magnifique. Severus sentait la sueur qui coulait sur son front, due à la concentration et à la chaleur régnant dans le club, mais il n'en avait cure. Harry était magnifique. Le jeune homme aussi avait une fine pellicule de transpiration sur la peau, du moins celle que l'on voyait, et cela le sublimait dans la lumière bleutée.

Severus s'approcha de la tête de son soumis.

« Ça va, Pup ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » haleta Harry.

Merlin, comme il était fier de lui. Après tout ce temps passé à tenir cette position, le jeune homme devait souffrir, mais ne disait rien. Il était merveilleux.

« C'est le dernier acte. Pas de douleur particulière ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Si ça ne va pas, dis-le immédiatement, Puppy. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Severus s'éloigna et fit un geste à ses assistants. Les deux hommes se saisirent des cordes au sol, grimpèrent sur un escabeau et firent passer les cordes principales que Severus avait laissé libres aux filins et attaches accrochés au plafond. Severus finit de vérifier et attrapa l'une des cordes. Ils tirèrent sur elles, à tour de rôle ou ensemble et, peu à peu, le corps de Harry quitta le sol afin de prendre la position souhaitée.

Le jeune homme était désormais à plus d'un mètre cinquante du sol, suspendu en apparence par les bras, en réalité le torse, et les jambes. Son corps était toujours arqué, sa tête maintenue en arrière par des cordes plus fines. Ces dernières faisaient des ramages compliqués sur le ventre et le torse du garçon, où elles enserraient les mamelons pour faire ressortir les tétons. Elles partaient aussi sur les jambes liées entre elles et courbées de Harry. Tout son corps était positionné en un arc tendu. Severus avait également mis le sexe en valeur, qu'il avait stimulé pour le faire se dresser.

Une fois Harry stabilisé, la salle éclata en applaudissements nourris et en bravos. Harry en aurait souri s'il avait pu, mais resta stoïque comme il le devait. Néanmoins, chaque cri enthousiaste, chaque exclamation, sifflet lui allait droit au cœur. Il était heureux. Heureux et fier malgré son corps endolori.

Les gens approchèrent enfin, afin de le voir de plus près.

« Pouvons-nous le toucher, Severus ? » fit une voix inconnue.

Severus posa sa main sur le flanc de Harry et se hissa vers lui sur la pointe des pieds. Ils avaient déjà abordé ce point tous les deux et Harry savait qu'il ne faisait que lui demander confirmation.

« Puppy ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit Harry en contrôlant sa respiration.

Severus se tourna vers les personnes présentes.

« Vous pouvez le toucher pour ce qui vous est nécessaire pour appréhender le shibari. Pas de contact inapproprié avec mon sub, aucune stimulation d'aucune sorte. Pas de photo ou de vidéo non plus, je les prendrai moi-même si vous en souhaitez. »

Harry sentit alors les premières mains sur lui. Comme exigé par Severus, toutes furent respectueuses. Les minutes passèrent, de plus en plus longues pour Harry. Severus l'avait saucissonné, il ne pouvait plus bouger, son poids entier était porté par les cordes et cela, sans compter ses muscles ankylosés, devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter. De la sueur coulait de son front, lui chatouillant désagréablement les yeux et le nez. Il avait soif et sentait que ses limites du supportable seraient bientôt franchies. Il ferma les yeux, entrouvrit la bouche et se concentra sur sa respiration.

Severus palabrait avec les gens, tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à son soumis. La différence d'attitude chez Harry fut minime, cependant Severus la nota sans mal. Il claqua des doigts, jeta un simple regard à ses assistants et la musique reprit, signifiant la fin de la séance.

L'homme se saisit des cordes, aidé par l'un de ses partenaires, afin de faire doucement descendre le garçon suspendu. Aussitôt que cela fut possible, le deuxième assistant s'empara de Harry et le suivit au sol où il le maintint correctement, sans risquer de blessure, pendant que Severus le détachait de ses liens.

Le jeune sorcier était plus que soulagé de savoir que, bientôt, tout ceci serait terminé. Cependant, des doigts passés avec tendresse dans ses cheveux le surprirent, et lui firent rouvrir les yeux. Il reconnut alors la voix et, de façon très surprenante, l'odeur et la peau de celui qui le tenait. Il referma les yeux, d'aise cette fois.

« C'est bientôt fini, Harry. Tu as été remarquable. Courageux et magnifique, » murmurait Dorian à son oreille.

Le sub lui essuya le visage avec une serviette douce.

« Dès que c'est possible, je te donne à boire. »

« Merci, Do', » souffla Harry, d'un coup véritablement épuisé.

Peu à peu les liens, cordes et nœuds lui furent ôtés. Et peu à peu, il se pelotonna contre son ami qui le massait doucement et faisait bouger avec précaution ses membres parfois pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Enfin, soutenu par Dorian et Severus, Harry put se mettre debout, sous les derniers applaudissements de la salle entière.

Bien qu'il en profita, Harry était extrêmement las. Aussi, il fut reconnaissant quand Severus, après avoir vérifié moult fois qu'il allait bien, lui ordonna d'aller avec Dorian et de se reposer avec ses amis qui l'attendaient sur des canapés autour d'une table basse.

« Dorian, veille à donner à boire à Harry, » dit-il. « Puppy, comme je te l'avais expliqué, je dois rester encore un moment. Damian et Lewis ne seront pas loin et veilleront sur vous. Si quelque chose ne va pas, ils me préviendront. Tout est correct pour toi ? » lui expliqua l'homme .

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Dorian l'entraîna à sa suite, vite aidé de Will et Alex. Ces derniers lui passèrent un pantalon en cuir, d'un rouge foncé, avant de le faire asseoir. Harry se laissa manipuler, éreinté.

« Viens, Harry, assieds-toi, comme ça. Voilà. Ça va ? »

« Oui, » murmura le jeune homme brun tout en s'appuyant de nouveau contre Dorian qui s'était assis à côté de lui. « Do', j'ai soif. »

« Tiens, on avait préparé ça pour toi, » fit Alex en lui présentant une paille.

Le sorcier but avec avidité le verre d'eau proposé et referma les yeux.

« Tu vas vite te remettre. Là, c'est le contrecoup, tant de la séance que du stress d'être en public, » fit Dorian gentiment en lui caressant les cheveux.

Harry sourit tout contre lui. Dorian n'avait aucune idée du fait que pour ce qui était du stress du public, Harry était vacciné, du moins en partie. Par contre, le garçon appréciait les attentions de son ami. Il était... comme un frère en cet instant. Dorian avait tout partagé avec lui. Son Dom, cette façon d'être présenté, et même le fait d'être testé par Alan. C'était bon d'être dans ses bras ainsi, câliné, dorloté. Tellement bon.

Alex alla lui chercher un deuxième verre que le garçon but avec empressement, avant de se recoller contre Dorian. Il aimait être entre ces bras pâles, le nez dans le cou tendre. Dorian sentait comme la maison dans son esprit. La maison qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Les trois autres discutaient entre eux, doucement.

« Oh, ça commence, » fit d'un coup Alex.

« Bonjour, » dit une voix inconnue. « Je venais te féliciter, jeune homme. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se redressa un peu. Un homme et une femme se tenaient devant lui. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux et hocha la tête, en remerciement. Harry comprit rapidement ce que voulait dire Alex. Ce fut un véritable défilé que le couple avait amorcé. Harry était pour le moins étonné, pour autant, il remerciait poliment chaque personne qui se présentait devant lui. Par contre, il refusa de serrer les mains ou de se faire embrasser, ce que chacun respecta. Il n'avait pas envie d'autre contact que celui de Dorian après cette séance. Dorian ou ceux qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance, comme Will et Alex.

Un petit regard en coin lui apprit qu'effectivement, Damian et Lewis n'étaient jamais loin et veillaient sur le quatuor. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec soulagement qu'il sentit la main de Lewis dans ses cheveux quand un homme fut un peu trop insistant, ou qu'il entendit l'intervention de Damian quand une jeune soumise voulut absolument que Harry la présente à son Maître. Une simple phrase du Dom la fit promptement fuir.

« J'espère qu'ils vont finir par me laisser tranquille, » soupira Harry.

« Oh, putain ! C'est Jesse ! » le coupa Will, soudain surexcité.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, toujours protégé par les bras de Dorian. En effet, un grand homme roux s'avançait vers eux. Le sorcier fut stupidement rassuré du fait que ce n'était pas un Weasley sous un nom d'emprunt. L'homme avait les cheveux coupés à la dernière mode, une barbe de trois jours et des yeux clairs perçants. Il était aussi fichtrement beau et bien fichu.

« Félicitations, Harry. Severus et toi nous avez gratifiés d'un magnifique spectacle. J'ai déjà dit tout le bien que j'en pensais à ton Maître, mais je trouvais juste de ma part de t'en faire également part. »

« Merci, Maître Jesse, » répondit Harry, les yeux tournés vers le sol.

Il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir nommé Jesse ainsi et vit entre ses mèches sombres que l'homme, lui, en semblait enchanté.

« Bonjour, Maître Jesse, » intervint Will à ses côtés.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui. Ben merde alors, il n'avait jamais vu Will ainsi. Son ami semblait à la fois excité et intimidé, une grande première en ce qui concernait la seconde impression. Fébrile. Will était fébrile.

« Bonjour, Will, » répondit Jesse en dardant ses prunelles bleues sur le jeune homme. « Jolies marques. Dommage qu'elles ne soient pas de moi. »

Will rougit. Harry s'obligea à refermer sa bouche. Will rougissait !

« Je serai heureux de porter les vôtres, Maître. »

« C'est aimable de le proposer, mon garçon, mais je n'aime pas particulièrement passer après les autres. Une autre fois, peut-être. Harry, au plaisir de te revoir. »

Jesse partit, les laissant dans un silence que Harry jugea pesant.

« Allez, Will, t'en fais pas, » dit gentiment Alex.

« Mais merde ! » s'écria Will, bien qu'à voix sourde. « Pourquoi il arrête pas de me jeter ?! »

« Laisse-le venir à toi. Ignore-le un peu au lieu de toujours tortiller du popotin devant lui. »

« Mais j'ai rien fait, là ! » se défendit Will.

Harry s'étonna d'entendre de la peine dans la voix de son ami.

« Laisse-lui un peu de temps, » répéta Dorian.

« Il était venu pour Harry. Pas pour moi. Comme tous les Doms de ce soir. »

« C'est un peu logique, vu la scène, » tenta de le consoler Alex.

« Arrête, Alex, tu sais très bien pourquoi la plupart d'entre eux sont venus le renifler. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

Will cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Bébé, ils sont venus voir de près ce que Maître Severus va mettre sur le marché. Et vu leurs réactions, beaucoup vont te faire les yeux doux, ainsi qu'à Maître Severus, pour que tu finisses dans leur lit. »

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre brusquement.

« Maître Severus ne me donnera pas ! »

Les trois autres se regardèrent, à la fois étonnés et mal à l'aise, au plus grand damne de Harry.

« Il a dit qu'il me donnerait pas ! Alan était l'exception, il le fera pas ! » persista Harry.

Les mains de Dorian dans ses cheveux se firent plus apaisantes.

« Calme-toi, bébé. Bien sûr que Maître Severus ne te donnera pas avant la fin du contrat, rassure-toi. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il referma ses bras plus fort autour de la taille de son frère d'apprentissage. Il savait que Dorian avait raison. Severus avait toujours été très clair avec lui et il avait accepté dès le début les termes de leur accord. Alors pourquoi cette vilaine brûlure éclatait dans son ventre ? Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il mal ?

« Dorian... »

« Oui ? »

Mais Harry ne dit rien. Se refusant à dire à voix haute ce qu'il ressentait soudain.

« Tout va bien, les garçons ? »

« Monsieur, » dit Alex, en s'agenouillant devant son Dom. « Je crois que Harry est très fatigué et aimerait rentrer. Moi aussi, Monsieur, j'aimerais rentrer. »

« Tu es fatigué, Pussy ? » fit Lewis avec cette tendresse habituelle dans la voix dès qu'il parlait à Alex.

Alex entoura de ses bras les jambes de l'homme et cala son nez entre ses cuisses.

« Oui. Et j'aimerais aussi être avec vous, Maître. »

« Va te changer, je vais prévenir Severus et on s'en va. »

Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux, passif au possible. Il n'attendit guère de temps avant que Severus ne vienne, le redresse et l'accompagne à la porte des vestiaires. Dorian et Will étaient présents eux aussi. Alex, lui, était déjà changé et les attendait dans la pièce. Harry prit une douche rapide, aidé par Dorian qui avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle et d'en prendre soin comme d'une mère son petit enfant.

Personne ne fit de commentaire sur le fait que Will quitte le club également.

Severus attrapa la main de son jeune soumis et, comme dans la soirée, les fit transplaner dès que possible. Ils atterrirent cette fois dans le salon de l'homme. Des braises rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre de la cheminée, mais tout était calme et silencieux à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

« Je suis si fier de toi, Puppy, » souffla Severus.

Harry se colla contre lui doucement, avide de contact.

« Tu as mérité une récompense. Qu'aimerais-tu, Pup ? » fit Severus en refermant ses bras autour de lui.

« Tout ce que je veux, Monsieur ? » murmura Harry.

« Dans la limite du raisonnable, oui. »

« Je ne désire qu'une chose. Rester avec vous. Dormir avec vous. Être dans vos bras, » fit Harry.

« Avec plaisir, » répondit Severus en embrassant les cheveux bruns.

 **… … …**

Les semaines passèrent de nouveau. La vie de Harry se trouvait désormais bien réglée et cela lui convenait. Pour la première fois, rien d'inattendu ne lui arrivait. Cette stabilité soudaine lui plaisait, le rassérénait.

Severus et lui continuaient leurs séances une à deux fois pas semaine, ce qui le comblait. Il n'arrivait plus à se passer de son Dom, et les rares fois où ils ne se voyaient que durant le week-end, Harry avait le sentiment de trembler de manque.

Ron et Hermione les avaient de nouveau invités et, à force, avaient fini par connaître Dorian et Will. Bizarrement, Harry avait moins stressé que pour la première fois. Sans doute parce que l'information sur leur préférence sexuelle, en dehors du BDSM, avait déjà été lâchée. Ni l'un ni l'autre de ses amis sorciers ne firent d'ailleurs de commentaires sur ce sujet.

Ce soir-là, Ron et lui étaient dans leur chambre, à plancher studieusement sur leur devoir de Défense. Harry devait reconnaître que depuis le début de cette nouvelle année, il prenait ses études avec plus de sérieux. En fait, travailler ainsi, au calme, finissait presque par être agréable. Plus que tout, il voulait réussir brillamment ses ASPIC. Pour lui, pour faire taire les mauvaises langues et aussi pour rendre fier Severus.

« Tu en es où ? » demanda Ron.

« Bientôt fini. Je veux terminer sur l'idée d'utiliser une potion de régénération sanguine combinée à trois gouttes de sève d'Hellébore pour contrer le venin, » fit Harry, concentré sur son parchemin.

Ron lui jeta un regard surpris, que Harry ne vit pas.

« Comment tu sais ça ? On l'a pas vu en cours et j'ai rien lu dans le bouquin. »

« C'est Sev'... » Harry stoppa net.

« Qui ? »

« Seb'. Sebastian, » se reprit Harry, faisant comme si c'était son ami qui avait mal compris et non lui qui avait dit autre chose.

« Ah. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, simplement perturbé par le bruit de leur plume.

« Au fait, Dean, Seamus et moi on a enfin réussi à se mettre d'accord sur une date pour notre anniversaire commun. »

« Okay, » fit distraitement Harry.

Depuis fin février, les trois garçons voulaient organiser une grande soirée pour leur anniversaire, Ron et Dean étant du mois de mars et, dans le cas de Seamus, du 12 avril.

« Ouaip, samedi dans quinze jours. Comme ça tout le monde pourra s'organiser pour venir. Tu notes bien la date, hein ? »

« Pas de souci, Ron, pas le samedi qui vient, celui d'après, » répondit Harry en plongeant le nez dans son livre.

« Avec Hermione, on se disait que ce serait sympa si tu pouvais venir avec ton chéri, histoire qu'on le connaisse, lui aussi. »

« Alors là, c'est pas gagné, il est souvent occupé le samedi soir, je te l'ai dit, il bosse, » répondit Harry sans sourciller.

Ce fut le silence de Ron qui lui fit pleinement réaliser ce qu'il venait de lâcher. Ses paumes devinrent moites et son cœur s'emballa. Il se tourna lentement vers son ami, se demandant comment il allait le découvrir. C'était une chose que d'accepter l'homosexualité de ses amis Moldus, sans doute une autre que d'accepter la sienne. Et si Harry était bien certain d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas perdre Ron et Hermione. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'ils venaient de reformer leur trio et que lui avait enfin réussi à trouver un équilibre dans sa vie.

Il reposa sa plume et leva enfin les yeux sur Ron. Comme il s'y attendait, ce dernier le dévisageait. Pour autant, Harry ne sut pas comment interpréter son regard.

« Je... Ron, je... »

« Je le savais. Même quand tu m'avais dis que vous étiez pas ensemble, je savais que c'était pas vrai. »

La voix de Ron était neutre, ce qui ne facilita pas Harry à savoir ce qu'il en pensait.

« Je suis désolé, » finit-il par dire.

« De quoi ? » s'étonna le rouquin.

« Eh bien, » commença Harry sans trop savoir de quoi, effectivement, il pouvait être désolé.

« Eh, mon pote, je comprends que ça devait pas être facile pour toi de le dire. » Ron approcha sa chaise d'un Harry éberlué. « Écoute, je vais pas te dire le contraire, je m'y attendais vraiment pas au départ. Mais, après les vacances de Noël... je sais pas, ta façon d'être, d'agir. Et puis ce mec que tu caches tout le temps. Sans compter les bracelets en cuir que tu te payes depuis que tu le connais. C'est des cadeaux à lui, pas vrai ? 'Fin bref, j'avais de gros doutes et ta réaction quand je t'avais parlé de ton _copain_... J'en étais presque sûr. Et puis, il y a eu Alex... Et Will... Et Dorian. Ça fait un peu beaucoup d'un coup, quand même, » dit Ron avec un fin sourire. « Alors je vais pas te mentir, c'est vrai qu'au départ, quand j'y pensais, ça me faisait plus que bizarre. Mais bon, c'est ta vie, ton choix. »

« J'ai pas choisi, Ron. On choisit pas d'être gay, » le coupa Harry.

Il prit une courte inspiration face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Pour la première fois, il admettait ce qu'il était devant quelqu'un d'autre que ses amis subs.

« Ouais, désolé, j'ai sorti la phrase bateau. Et tu as répondu la même chose que Charlie à Maman. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Ouais, t'as bien entendu. Mon frangin a fait son coming-out pendant les vacances de Noël. C'est p'tre pour ça qu'après j'étais plus, disons, réceptif à des trucs te concernant. »

Harry fixait son ami, se sentant pour le moins stupide. Si lui avait changé, mûri, c'était aussi le cas de Ron. Or il n'avait rien vu venir.

« Comment ont réagi tes parents, ta famille ? »

« Papa s'en doutait. Bill savait depuis des années. Maman a pleuré pendant deux jours avant de le bichonner comme jamais, j'ai cru que Charlie allait en faire une crise. George s'est marré et lui a offert un… euh... non, pas possible que je te dise ce qu'il lui a offert avant qu'il reparte en Roumanie. Percy a rien dit du tout et Ginny... euh... »

« Ginny ? » répéta Harry, une boule au ventre.

« Elle lui a demandé des photos et s'il pouvait l'emmener en boîte gay, » fit Ron avec un sourire gêné. « _A priori_ , elle et des copines de Septième année sont plusieurs à fantasmer sur des bouquins moldus, des sortes de BD qui parlent de l'homosexualité masculine. C'est bizarre, hein ? »

« C'est, hum, surprenant, » fit Harry. « Quoique, souviens-toi quelques discussions qu'on avait surprises dans les vestiaires ou quand on espionnait les Septième année, gamin. Le nombre de garçons qui fantasmaient sur deux filles ensemble ! »

Les deux garçons rirent de bon cœur. Harry était soulagé de pouvoir rire encore avec Ron de cette façon, de partager leurs souvenirs et leur complicité retrouvé.

« 'Fin bref, Charlie a fait une drôle de tête et lui a dit que c'était hors de question. M'en veux pas, mais j'ai pas mal discuté avec lui ensuite. Enfin, par courrier. À ton sujet. Il m'avait dit d'attendre que tu sois prêt à parler, mais bon. Je me suis dit que si je t'aidais un peu, ce serait pas plus mal. Parfois tu semblais si mal à l'aise. Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui, beaucoup, » approuva Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Et donc, ton chéri ? Du coup, on peut le voir ? »

Harry se rembrunit aussitôt.

« C'est... compliqué. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Disons qu'on est pas vraiment ensemble. »

Ron haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Je te mentais pas vraiment. On est pas un vrai couple. Pas au sens traditionnel du terme, » avoua Harry, à la fois gêné et bizarrement triste d'admettre cela.

« Ah... vous êtes juste copains de couette ? »

Harry rougit.

« Je... Ben... en quelque sorte, on, euh... »

« Non mais rassure-toi, hein, je veux pas connaître les détails ! » fit Ron en mettant ses mains en avant. « En fait, je ne veux _surtout_ pas connaître les détails, » marmonna-t-il.

Harry baissa le nez. Son cœur battait toujours la chamade, mais pour une autre raison. Les questions de Ron lui renvoyaient quelque chose de désagréable à l'esprit, quelque chose qui lui laissait un goût étrangement amer dans la bouche. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Ron ou à tous ceux qui étaient ''vanilles'' ce que représentait Severus pour lui. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait même pas dire à quiconque chez les sorciers que c'était Severus. Il se donnait une nouvelle fois l'impression de mentir, sans oublier que le fait d'occulter la nature BDSM de leur relation faisait qu'il n'en restait... rien.

« Harry ? »

« Non, rien, » fit le garçon d'un ton las. « C'est juste, comme je te disais, c'est compliqué. On est pas ensemble, Ron. Pas comme... comme un couple. Et en fait... en fait, ce qu'on vit, ça durera pas. »

« Oh, 'Ry, dit pas ça. C'est p'tre juste parce que c'est le début, c'est pour ça. Avec le temps au contraire, il va bien voir que tu es un super mec et... »

Harry se mit à rire, d'un rire sans joie. Merlin, Ron était en train de lui remonter le moral au sujet de sa relation, ou plutôt non-relation, avec Severus ! Ce n'aurait pas été aussi triste, ça en aurait été risible. Et Harry réalisa d'un coup que oui, il était triste. Pire, que si Ron le consolait, c'était que même lui s'était rendu compte qu'il était triste. C'était limite pathétique, en fait.

« Non, Ron. C'est pas prévu qu'on reste ensemble. Il a été très clair là-dessus, dès le départ. C'est juste... ben voilà, il m'aide et... »

« Attends, son aide ça consistait pas à te sauter, quand même !? » s'écria Ron, à la fois choqué et suspicieux.

Harry fit un demi-tour mental dans ses explications. Ron ne comprendrait jamais cette facette-là de sa personnalité, en tout cas, pas maintenant. Et non, il était hors de question qu'il lui avoue ça.

« Non, non, pas du tout, » se reprit Harry. « C'est arrivé comme ça, pendant qu'il m'aidait, justement. » Devant l'air pour le moins soupçonneux de Ron, Harry persévéra. « En fait, c'est moi, tu vois, qui lui aies forcé un peu la main sur ce point. Et en fait, on fait rien de... ben pour le moment, rien de vraiment très approfondi ou euh... »

« Trop de détails, » grimaça Ron.

« Mais j'ai rien dit ! »

« Trop de détails quand même. »

Harry baissa une nouvelle fois le nez. De son ongle, il gratta le bois de son bureau.

« Il m'a dit que ça durerait pas entre nous, » murmura-t-il. « Que ça deviendrait jamais sérieux. Jamais rien d'autre que... du sexe. »

« Harry, parfois les gens disent ça pour se prémunir, tu vois, se protéger des sentiments parce que ça leur fait peur. P'tre qu'il changera d'avis. »

Harry secoua la tête, sa tristesse devenant peine brute.

« Non, il changera pas. Il est plutôt du genre têtu. Il... Il m'aime bien, je compte pour lui, mais il m'aimera jamais comme ça. » Il haussa les épaules. « Et puis, c'est p'tre pour le mieux au final. On est sans doute pas faits pour être ensemble. Il m'aide, parfois on... enfin tu vois ce qu'on peut faire, et voilà. Quand il estimera que j'ai plus besoin de lui... je devrai passer à autre chose. À quelqu'un d'autre. C'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça. Il s'est jamais mis en couple avant, avec personne. Il changera pas pour moi. »

Merlin, pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal de dire ça ? Harry n'en savait rien. Il était ridicule. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas espérer rester avec Severus à la fin de leur contrat ? Severus ne le voudrait jamais et lui... Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir développé des sentiments autres que ceux liants un Dom et un sub avec lui. Surtout pas avec _lui_. Comme prévu, à la fin de leur contrat, Severus le confierait à l'un des Doms du club. C'était ainsi. Harry verrait avec lui qui se proposerait de le prendre et donnerait son accord final. Point. Alors une autre relation Dom-sub verrait le jour avec cet homme-là. Et, si la chance lui souriait, peut-être qu'avec ce Dom-là, il pourrait construire quelque chose de plus solide, comme Alex et Dorian. Mais pas avec Severus.

Les bras de Ron se refermèrent autour de lui. Harry se laissa couler dans l'étreinte, posa son front contre le cou de son ami.

« Allez, pleure pas, Harry. Si c'est pas lui, alors ce sera un autre gars. Un type mieux que lui, parce que franchement, ne pas voir à quel point tu en vaux la peine, ben il baisse vachement dans mon estime, ton Sebastian. »

« Merci, Ron, » renifla Harry. « Putain, en fait, j'avais pas réalisé tout ça. Mais je suis pas amoureux, tu sais. C'est juste... juste que ça fait mal de savoir qu'un jour il me dira stop, et que je serai de nouveau tout seul et... »

Harry se cramponna au corps solide de Ron.

« Tu seras pas seul, Harry. Je suis là. Hermione est là. On est tous là. Même tes amis Moldus, je suis sûr qu'ils comptent beaucoup pour toi, et que toi aussi tu comptes pour eux. Ils te laisseront pas tomber parce que ce crétin ne voudra plus te voir. J'te promets, mon pote. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il était triste, incommensurablement triste, mais aussi heureux que Ron soit là, que Ron sache pour une partie de sa vie. Dorian lui manqua soudain atrocement. Lui l'aurait encore mieux compris. Il avait vécu ça. Mais avait-il réellement vécu ça ?

 **… … …**

Le vent faisait virevolter ses cheveux et lui gelait le nez. Pourtant, il avait bien besoin d'un bon match de Quidditch pour se passer les nerfs.

Les Huitième année n'avaient pas été autorisés à intégrer les équipes officielles de Poudlard, ce que Harry, Ron et bien d'autres avaient trouvé particulièrement injuste en début d'année. Ils avaient donc fait d'autres équipes, incluant des joueurs de septième voire sixième année, et se faisaient des petits matchs amicaux de temps en temps.

Et là, Harry en avait besoin pour se détendre les nerfs.

Il avait informé Severus de la date pour l'anniversaire de Ron et des autres. L'homme lui avait répondu, par lettre interposée, que de ce fait ils se verraient dans la semaine, mais passeraient ensuite les deux, voire les trois semaines d'après sans rendez-vous. Il était très pris entre Poudlard et le club, et ne pouvait pas se libérer les prochains week-end. Il n'avait pris qu'un samedi en repos. Le même samedi que l'anniversaire.

Harry avait eu beau tourner le problème cinquante fois dans sa tête, il n'avait pas trouvé de solution satisfaisante. Il ne pouvait pas dire non à Ron et ses amis. Cette fête était attendue depuis longtemps et il avait déjà dit oui. Il se voyait très mal refuser d'un coup, surtout au prétexte que Sebastian voulait bien de lui ce jour-là. Pas après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec Ron. Le sorcier n'aurait pas compris que Harry laisse tout tomber pour un mec qui, au final, ne voulait pas de lui comme petit-ami.

D'ailleurs, pour être franc, à la place de Ron, Harry n'aurait pas compris non plus. Aux yeux de Ron - et Hermione prévenue par hibou - même si Sebastian avait aidé Harry, il en profitait désormais pour assouvir certains besoins, sans engagement. Et en cela, ils ne l'appréciaient pas. Harry avait tenté de leur faire comprendre que ça lui convenait aussi, néanmoins le regard bleu désolé de son ami lui avait clairement démontré son échec.

En toute honnêteté, Harry devait admettre que tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit avec Ron l'avait ébranlé. Une partie de lui ne voulait pas croire que d'ici peu, Severus et lui se serait fini. Il leur restait environ deux mois... Non, il rejetait cette idée sans savoir qui de l'homme ou du Dom, il refusait de perdre. Et ça aussi, c'était hautement perturbant.

Harry ne voulait pas imaginer une seule seconde qu'il avait développé des sentiments amoureux pour Severus. Comme il l'avait dit à Ron, non, il ne l'aimait pas, pas comme ça en tout cas. Mais il était lié à son Dom, il aimait son Dom, d'une certaine façon, et il avait appris à apprécier l'homme.

La confiance qu'il avait en lui, le désir qu'il avait de lui, de plus en plus grand au fil des semaines, est-ce qu'il ressentirait ça pour un autre Dom ? Il n'en avait pas parlé à Dorian. Le jour où il le ferait, ce serait de visu, pas par téléphone.

Donc, sans aucun doute, il avait bien besoin de se défouler en jouant au Quidditch avec ses amis. Tout en cherchant la petite balle dorée des yeux et en évitant les Cognards, Harry réfléchissait au fait que, bien qu'il soit énervé, anxieux et perturbé, cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant Noël. Le tourbillon de sentiments qui avait envahi sa vie à cette époque avait disparu. Severus l'avait fait disparaître.

Aujourd'hui, il était de nouveau maître de lui-même. Il arrivait à se contrôler, à ne plus se sentir débordé émotionnellement. Alors oui, il était malheureux quand il pensait à la fin de leur contrat, mais il allait mieux. Severus l'avait guéri.

« Harry ! Attention ! »

Le cri de Justin sortit Harry de ses pensées. Bien trop tard. Le Cognard l'avait déjà atteint à la hanche et le fit partir en vrille. Harry, qui n'était pas très haut au moment de l'impact, redressa son balai comme il put afin d'éviter autant que possible la collision avec le sol. Il atterrit avec la grâce d'un pélican et s'écroula par terre, directement sur l'épaule.

Tous ses camarades le rejoignirent aussitôt alors qu'il se redressait en pestant.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Parvati.

« Oui, ça va, je crois, » fit Harry en se tâtant de partout.

Un geste du bras lui arracha toutefois une sourde plainte.

« Non, tu as mal à l'épaule, » remarqua avec justesse Stephen Cornfoot. « Tu devrais aller voir madame Pomfresh. »

Harry soupira tout en relevant le haut de sa tenue. Un énorme hématome s'étalait déjà sur sa hanche.

« Ouais, je pense qu'il faut, en effet. »

« C'est quoi cette marque, là ? Comment tu as fait ça ? »

La question, innocente à la base, de la part d'Ernie, fit rapidement baisser sa tenue de Quidditch à Harry. Poisse, il avait oublié ce petit détail. Son dos portait encore quelques marques de sa précédente séance. Rien de très important, mais suffisamment pour qu'on le remarque et qu'en l'occurrence Pomfresh pose des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre.

« C'est rien, je suis tombé l'autre fois. »

« Bon, on t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, » déclara Ron.

« Non, c'est bon, les gars, vous en faites pas, » fit Harry en souriant. « Je peux marcher, continuez votre match. »

« Sûr ? »

« Oui, oui, certain, » dit Harry tout en s'éloignant du groupe. « À plus ! »

Cependant, le jeune sorcier n'alla pas à l'infirmerie, mais à son dortoir. Là, il se jeta sous la douche, espérant que de l'eau bien chaude ferait du bien à son épaule, de plus en plus douloureuse. Une fois fait, il prit ce qu'il trouva dans sa propre pharmacie et se badigeonna ses anciennes marques, le bleu, et l'épaule incriminée de crème, heureusement sorcière. Pour compléter, il avala deux cachets de paracétamol bien moldu.

Le lendemain matin, et après une nuit douloureuse, le bleu avait disparu. Son épaule par contre était encore bien trop sensible. Ce fut donc avec une grimace que pendant le petit-déjeuner, Harry reçu de la part de Socrate (le hibou de Severus) un parchemin à l'écriture reconnaissable entre toute. Severus l'attendait le soir même pour une scène.

« Sebastian ? » demanda Ron sans relever le nez de son assiette.

« Oui. »

« Quand ? »

« Ce soir. »

Le rouquin mâchonna son toast avant de plonger son regard bleu dans le vert.

« Et je suppose que tu vas y aller ? »

« Oui. »

Ron retourna à sa nourriture, sans plus de commentaires. Harry, lui, tourna sa cuillère dans la tasse de thé. Ron ne disait rien, pour autant, Harry savait qu'il n'approuvait pas. Pas parce qu'il avait un problème avec le fait que soit un homme, mais parce que lui et Hermione avaient le sentiment que _Sebastian_ profitait de leur ami. Le sorcier brun soupira. Bon, il fallait espérer que son épaule irait mieux.

« Ron, je vais repasser à l'infirmerie, ça me fait encore mal. »

« Okay, tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non, ça ira. »

Madame Pomfresh ne fut pas satisfaite de son jeune patient et le lui fit vertement savoir. Harry avait une entorse et aurait dû venir, selon elle, immédiatement.

« À cause de cela, vous allez devoir continuer à souffrir un peu. Si elle est prise à temps, une potion de luxatumfissa est très efficace, mais là... Prenez-la maintenant, monsieur Potter, mais ne faites pas de grands gestes et laissez votre bras au repos pendant au moins vingt-quatre heures ! » fulmina-t-elle avant de lui tendre la potion.

Elle lui proposa une écharpe que le jeune prit avec la ferme intention de ne pas la mettre. Hors de question que Severus le croise avec ça autour du bras.

Alors que madame Pomfresh continuait de grommeler, le jeune homme garda prudemment la tête basse. Ce d'autant plus facilement qu'il cogitait. Il ne voulait pas annuler son rendez-vous avec Severus. Ce soir était leur dernier soir avant sans doute trois longues semaines d'abstinence. Une abstinence bien réelle pour Harry, car il était certain que son Dom lui interdirait de jouir durant toute cette période. Tant pis pour son bras, il prendrait des cachets avant, décida le garçon.

Le soir même, Harry se tenait dans la salle de jeux, ravi de son choix. Severus, comme à l'accoutumée, bougeait doucement dans sa bouche. Son Dom aimait qu'il le suce à chaque début de séance, ce qui était parfait puisqu'il adorait le sucer. Là, l'homme ne voulait que sa bouche et sa langue sur lui. Harry jouait donc avec dextérité de ses dernières, espérant emmener rapidement son Dom aux portes de l'orgasme grâce à elles.

Les soupirs de Severus se firent plus profonds, ses gestes plus rapides, saccadés, et Harry sut qu'il avait réussi. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus empoignait son membre et jouissait dans sa bouche et ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il étala sa semence à l'aide de son gland sur les lèvres de son soumis, plus que satisfait.

« Debout. »

Harry obéit et suivit Severus. Pourtant, quand il avisa où il l'emmenait, il plissa le nez.

« Donne-moi tes bras, » commanda Severus tout en prenant une des chaînes qui pendait au plafond.

Harry lui tendit le droit, sans sourciller, que Severus emprisonna dans la menotte d'acier. Il fut plus réticent avec la gauche qui subit pourtant le même sort. Severus tira ensuite sur les chaînes, entraînant avec elles les bras de Harry vers le ciel. Le soumis gémit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il avait mal, bien plus mal que ce qu'il n'aurait dû ressentir, surtout du côté de son épaule déjà malmenée.

« J'ai des envies diverses, aujourd'hui, » fit Severus en prenant à la fois un martinet et une longue plume soyeuse.

Il donna un coup de martinet sur le dos du jeune brun qui poussa un cri. Il tenait un équilibre précaire et son épaule le fit bien plus souffrir que l'instrument en cuir dont usait son Maître. Il serra les dents, espérant sans doute stupidement que cela passerait. Quand Severus approcha la plume et lui chatouilla les côtes puis, pire que tout, son nombril atrocement sensible, Harry sût que c'était la fin. Il gigotait trop, tirait sur ses bras et soudain, ce qui devait arriver arriva : son épaule le lâcha. Il cria de douleur pure. Avant même d'avoir pu hurler son safe word, Severus le soutenait déjà.

« Puppy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Mon épaule, mon épaule ! » gémit Harry, retenant avec difficulté des larmes de douleur.

Severus le détacha aussitôt et l'entraîna ensuite sur le lit pour le faire asseoir. Son visage était anxieux, presque aussi pâle que celui de Harry, mais pour une autre raison. Le Maître des Potions ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi Harry avait mal comme cela. Ce n'était pas normal ! Est-ce qu'il avait mal attaché son garçon ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait blessé en raison d'une quelconque négligence ?

Il tâta avec douceur l'épaule douloureuse, faisant gémir Harry.

« Je ne comprends pas, tu n'aurais pas dû te faire mal de la sorte ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« J'ai une luxation, » fit Harry, avant de serrer les dents.

« Une luxation ? Par Merlin, comment j'ai pu te faire une luxation ?! Comment sais-tu que c'est cela ?! Attends, Pup, ne bouge plus ton épaule, garde ton bras contre toi, voilà, je vais te faire une écharpe, » dit avec Severus avec précipitation.

« C'est pas votre faute, je me suis fait ça hier au Quidditch, » gémit Harry.

Un silence pesant lui répondit alors que Severus cessait tout mouvement.

« Pardon ? »

La voix glaciale de Severus lui fit lever les yeux. Le regard de tueur qu'il croisa, lui, le fit déglutir avec difficulté sa salive. Oh Merlin, il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ? » susurra fielleusement Severus.

Rectification, il était noyé dans de la bouse de dragon et de la bave de limace.

« Je... euh... je me suis blessé, hier, au Quidditch. Je me suis soigné comme j'ai pu hier, et ce matin je suis allé à l'infirmerie. C'est pas grave, mais madame Pomfresh voulait pas que j'utilise trop violemment mon bras et... »

« Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant, triple idiot de Troll des cavernes ! » explosa Severus. « Tu te rends compte que j'aurai pu te blesser sérieusement ?! Je t'ai peut-être blessé sérieusement, Potter ! »

« Mais je... »

« Pas de mais, tais-toi donc ! C'était avant la séance qu'il fallait l'ouvrir ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie de suite ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit quand je t'ai montré les chaînes ? Mais à quoi tu pensais, putain de merde ?! »

Harry en resta bouche bée, avant de se reprendre. Okay, si Severus jurait ainsi, c'était qu'il était vraiment en rogne. Pour autant, lui aussi voulait avoir son mot à dire.

« Mais je pouvais pas aller à l'infirmerie, j'avais tes marques partout sur le dos ! Tu voulais que je lui dise quoi, moi, à Pomfresh ?! Et je pensais pas que ça me ferait mal comme ça, voilà ! »

« Mais nom de nom, tu pouvais pas venir me voir, moi, dans ce cas ? C'est pas comme si j'étais Maître des Potions, hein ? Et bon sang, tu croyais quoi ? Qu'avec une luxation de l'épaule, tu pouvais être étiré par les bras sans qu'il se passe rien ?! Mais c'est pas permis d'être aussi buté, entêté, obtus et... Et j'en perds mon latin, tiens ! Bouge pas de là, mais je te garantis que tu vas la sentir passer, celle-là ! » cria Severus.

Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte avec violence, histoire d'éviter de claquer le digne idiot d'héritier Potter, aussi crétin quand il le voulait que son abruti de père.

Harry resta seul sur le lit, à ruminer. Quand Severus revint, un sac sous le bras, l'un et l'autre s'étaient calmés, bien que Severus soit toujours de mauvaise humeur et Harry contrit. Severus s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et lui prit le bras avec délicatesse, malgré son irritation évidente. Harry ne dit rien, tandis que Severus auscultait l'épaule, la clavicule. Il sortit sa baguette, jeta un sort qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Son mécontentement monta d'un cran. Il grommela, râla et sortit de son sac une écharpe médicale, ainsi qu'une potion et un onguent.

« Avale ça, » ordonna-t-il avec l'amabilité d'un Hippogriffe que l'on a refusé de saluer.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Une potion de luxatumfissa, bougre d'imbécile ! »

« J'en ai déjà pris une ce matin ! » protesta Harry.

Mauvaise réponse au vu des yeux noirs qui lançaient des éclairs.

« Nom d'un Sombral, Potter, je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ? Je suis Maître des Potions et j'ai aussi étudié un peu de médicomagie ! Alors oui, tu en as pris une, mais comme tu as été assez crétin pour étirer ton bras, ta luxation est passée du stade un à deux, cornichon sur pattes ! Alors tu bois ou je te la fais avaler de force ! » cria Severus.

Harry prit la potion et la but d'un trait, jugeant plus prudent de se taire et d'obéir. Une fois fait, Severus lui ôta son collier et lui passa de l'onguent sur toute l'épaule, le tartinant de l'avant-bras jusqu'au cou. Harry ferma les yeux. C'était bon, chaud, et la douleur disparaissait rapidement.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda Severus, sa voix ne gardant plus trace de colère.

« Oui, merci, Monsieur, » répondit Harry. « Vous aviez raison, j'ai été vraiment crétin sur ce coup. »

« Je te confirme. »

Severus lui passa avec délicatesse son t-shirt, son pull, et son pantalon avant de lui poser l'écharpe.

« Je voulais pas que vous annuliez la séance. Sinon, on allait passer trois semaines complètes sans se voir ! » fit Harry tandis que Severus vérifiait que l'écharpe était correctement placée et lui maintenait bien le bras.

« Sauf que si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurai pu organiser une séance où ton épaule aurait été préservée... idiot... » fit Severus.

Pour le coup, Harry se sentit réellement stupide. Son air dépité força un sourire sur le visage de Severus.

« Tu vois, tu t'es puni toi-même. Je suis ton Dom, Harry, et je dois connaître ton état de santé avant une scène. Il est de ta responsabilité de me prévenir de tout problème et de la mienne ensuite, en toute connaissance de cause, de préserver ta bonne santé et d'assurer ta sécurité. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit piteusement Harry.

« Bien sûr, tu seras puni. »

Harry baissa un peu plus le nez.

« Je ne te punirai pas ce soir, puisque nous ne pouvons rien faire, ce qui est déjà en soit une punition. Nous dirons que c'est celle parce que tu n'es pas allé à l'infirmerie de suite, ou a défaut, venu me voir. Par contre, lors de notre prochaine séance, tu recevras dix coups pour avoir crié et m'avoir manqué de respect ce soir alors que tu avais encore ton collier, et dix coups supplémentaires pour avoir parlé de Pomfresh. C'est _madame_ Pomfresh. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« En ce qui concerne ta punition pour avoir volontairement omis de dire que tu étais blessé et donc, pour nous avoir mis dans une situation inconfortable... » Severus le regarda d'un air que Harry jugea purement sadique. « Je veux une rédaction. »

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Une quoi ? »

« Une rédaction, » continua Severus en accentuant son sourire. « J'ai appris que vous travailliez sur les Vampires en ce moment avec le professeur Pierrafeu. Alors, quoi de plus instructif que de me faire une rédaction sur l'un des sorciers qui se targue de bien les connaître. Enfin, targuait serait plus juste. »

Harry sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

« Je veux donc un parchemin d'au moins quatre-vingts centimètres sur le magnifique ouvrage _Voyages avec les Vampires_ , de l'illustre Gilderoy Lockhart, » fit Severus, cette fois clairement sadique.

« Quoi ?! » cria Harry, proche de la nausée intellectuelle.

« Avec, » continua Severus, imperturbable. « Les points forts et les point faibles du livre. »

« Les points forts ? Les points forts ? » s'écria Harry qui se leva d'un bond du lit. « Le seul point fort c'est si j'arrive à lire cette daube jusqu'au bout sans mourir d'ennui ! »

« Oh, tu veux sans doute que je rajoute le non moins fabuleux _Vadrouilles avec les Goules_ ainsi qu'un mètre de parchemin ? Continue donc dans cette direction, mon garçon, proteste donc encore un peu, pour voir, » dit Severus avec flegme en se redressant également.

Harry déglutit en le dévisageant. Oh, misère, le regard de Severus en disait long. L'homme était plus que sérieux. Harry se mordit les lèvres et baissa les yeux, se retenant il ne savait comment de protester, geindre, voire pleurer de dépit en tapant du pied par terre.

« Bien, je préfère cette attitude. Maintenant, tu peux rentrer à Poudlard. »

Harry redressa le nez, la peine visible sur chacun de ses traits.

« Maintenant ? On ne reste pas ensemble encore un peu ? »

« La séance est finie. »

« Oui, mais il nous reste encore un peu de temps ! On ne se verra pas pendant si longtemps, Monsieur ! S'il vous plaît, » gémit Harry.

Non, il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi cette brûlure, qu'il avait ressentie quand ils avaient discuté Ron et lui de _Sebastian,_ était de nouveau vive dans sa poitrine. Il vit que Severus le dévisageait avec de la surprise dans les yeux. L'homme, en effet, reçut le regard de Harry avec la vitesse d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pourquoi la douleur dans les yeux de son garçon lui faisait-elle mal, à lui aussi ?

Severus s'approcha de Harry et le plaqua avec douceur contre lui, afin de ne pas lui faire mal.

« Harry, tu as mal, tu seras mieux dans ton lit. »

« Non, j'ai plus mal, » protesta Harry en se cramponnant de son bras valide à lui.

Severus soupira et lui embrassa les cheveux, profitant de l'instant pour inspirer longuement leur odeur.

« Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, Puppy, » avoua-t-il.

Il prit le visage de son soumis en coupe avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Harry lui rendit le baiser, empressé et en voulant plus. Comme il aimait quand Severus l'embrassait ! Pourtant, le sorcier cessa bientôt le moment emprunt de douceur et vint coller son front contre celui du plus jeune.

« Allez, p'tit cœur, file vite te coucher. »

« Mais monsieur... »

« Non, Puppy. Allez, va. Je te promets que quand on se reverra, on prendra tout notre temps. »

Harry frotta son nez contre la chemise du Maître des Potions, plus triste qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Enfin, il se décida à le lâcher et se recula, avec peine.

« Bonne nuit, Monsieur. »

Il sortit de la pièce, laissant Severus seul. Le sorcier leva les yeux au plafond, avant de les fermer. Il avait l'envie absurde de retenir Harry, de lui courir après dans les escaliers et de lui proposer de dormir ici, avec lui.

Mais il ne devait pas le faire. Parce que Harry ne serait bientôt plus à lui et que, déjà, sa perte se faisait durement sentir.

 **… … …**

Harry descendait les escaliers, le cœur battant.

Trois semaines.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son Dom. Il avait vu Severus presque tous les jours dans la Grande Salle. Mais pas son Dom.

L'anniversaire de Ron, Seamus et Dean lui avait fait oublié cette absence, le premier week-end. Entre la fête du samedi et sa gueule de bois du dimanche - merci Seamus - il avait été bien occupé. Sans oublier son bras qui l'avait encore tiraillé. Mais les deux autres week-end avaient été atroces. Là, en ce mardi soir, Harry n'en pouvait plus, d'autant qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Severus. S'il ne le voyait pas rapidement, il allait en crever !

Il avait envie de le voir, de le sentir, de le toucher. Il avait besoin de se soumettre à lui. Malgré ses nombreuses branlettes solitaires (puisque Severus ne lui avait rien interdit, il en avait largement profité), son désir sexuel était à son comble. D'ailleurs, Harry avait plus d'une fois fantasmé que son Dom le prenait. Le prenait pour de vrai. Il voulait sentir son sexe en lui et non plus uniquement ses doigts ou un objet. Il le voulait, lui.

Alors qu'il se tenait devant la porte en bois sombre, Harry songea que ses amis subs avaient eu raison. Il était prêt et sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de supplier Severus.

Mais là, ce n'était pas uniquement un manque de sexe. Non, il avait besoin de son Dom. Un besoin qui lui serrait la gorge, lui nouait l'estomac.

Harry toqua à la porte d'une main, son parchemin tenu de l'autre.

« Entrez ! »

Harry ouvrit et pénétra dans le bureau. Severus lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Oui, Monsieur Potter ? »

Le jeune sorcier jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. Ils étaient bien seuls.

« Je vous apporte le travail supplémentaire que vous m'aviez demandé, Professeur. Si vous êtes disponible, bien sûr. »

Severus reposa sa plume teintée d'encre rouge. Il avisa la pile de devoirs en cours de correction, puis acquiesça.

« Je pense que j'ai quelques minutes à vous accorder à ce sujet. »

Harry sourit alors qu'il refermait la porte. Quelques minutes, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait pour le moment. Il avança vers Severus, se sentant de plus en plus serein. Il poussa un léger soupir de contentement. Alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, Severus perdait son statut de professeur. Il devenait son Dom. Quand sa hanche toucha le bureau de l'homme, Harry baissa docilement les yeux et posa son parchemin sur le plateau en bois sombre.

« J'ai terminé votre punition, Monsieur, » déclara-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait la plus feutrée possible.

Harry n'hésita pas plus, il se mit lentement à genoux devant lui. Il sentit le changement d'atmosphère dans la pièce, l'étonnement de Severus, puis son contentement, et vit du coin de l'œil sa main aux longs doigts de pianiste se saisir du parchemin.

Le jeune sorcier ferma les yeux, écouta son cœur se mettre à battre à un rythme plus calme. Il était de nouveau à sa place, aux côtés de son Dom. L'une des mains de Severus se posa sur ses cheveux, lui donnant une furieuse envie de ronronner.

« Je vois que tu as bien travaillé, Puppy, » murmura Severus.

Entendre cette voix, ce surnom... Harry se sentit pousser des ailes. Il bougea, rampa sur ses genoux pour se placer à moitié sous le bureau entre les jambes de Severus.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Vous m'avez tant manqué, Monsieur, » souffla Harry en posant sa tête sur les cuisses du Dom.

De nouveau, les doigts papouillèrent son cuir chevelu.

« Toi aussi, mon garçon, » avoua Severus.

« Monsieur... j'avais tellement besoin de vous. Je me suis dépêché de finir cette punition pour pouvoir être avec vous ce soir. Pour vous voir, Monsieur. » Les doigts de Harry caressèrent la cuisse de l'homme. « Pour vous entendre... Sentir votre odeur... Votre chaleur... » La main de Harry écarta la robe de Severus, dévoila son pantalon.

« Pup... »

« Je rêvais de vous... D'être dans vos bras... Sentir vos mains sur moi... »

« Puppy... attends... » soupira Severus.

Mais les doigts de Harry avaient déboutonné la braguette, s'étaient glissés dans le caleçon et se mouvaient déjà sur la colonne de chair.

« Harry... Harry... Minerva doit venir... » gémit Severus.

Pourtant, il écarta les jambes et ouvrit largement sa robe afin de permettre un meilleur accès au plus jeune. Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il sortit le sexe lourd et chaud de sa gangue de tissu et, après quelques mouvements de plus pour le faire durcir, il l'avala.

Harry comme Severus poussèrent un gémissement indécent alors que la bouche se refermait sur le membre érigé. Severus caressait les cheveux noirs, la tête calée en arrière dans son fauteuil. Merlin que c'était bon. Comme cette chaleur, cette humidité autour de son pénis, lui avaient manqué. Harry était devenu tellement doué. Le plaisir grimpa d'autant plus rapidement que Severus ne se retenait en rien.

« Harry... » soupira-t-il alors que le garçon accélérait la cadence.

Le jeune brun se sentit galvanisé. Il avait enfin le goût de son Dom sur sa langue, son odeur qui lui emplissait le nez et exacerbait ses sens. C'était tellement enivrant que de pouvoir le sucer, honorer ce membre, cet homme. Son propre plaisir éclata, lui faisant sucer avec plus de ferveur et de dévotion. Severus commença à mouvoir ses hanches, à l'accompagner, faisant pénétrer son sexe plus profondément dans la gorge gourmande. Harry déglutit, avala, décontracta ses muscles afin de le prendre le plus loin possible. Il voulait tout prendre de lui, le moindre millimètre de peau de son Dom devait être en lui.

À cette idée, la chair de poule couvrit ses bras.

Oui, il le voulait en lui. Pas uniquement dans sa bouche, mais entre ses fesses. Il le voulait en lui, voyageant entre ses reins, dilatant son intimité. Harry gémit, aspira longuement la colonne de chair. Il passa sa main dans son propre caleçon et se masturba, englobant son désir et le désir de son Dom dans chacun de ses gestes.

Les mains de Severus se posèrent sur ses tempes, appuyèrent, l'obligeant à le prendre, encore et encore, l'étouffant presque. Et puis, avec un bel ensemble, ils explosèrent, Severus giclant au fond de la gorge de Harry et Harry aspergeant son pull.

Haletant, épuisé, Harry lécha lentement le membre qui se flétrissait. Il gémissait, sa langue parcourant encore et encore la longueur humide.

« Puppy... Puppy, viens. »

Harry se laissa entraîner et asseoir sur les genoux de Severus. Ce dernier releva son menton afin de l'embrasser. Harry frissonna. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Severus et approfondit le baiser, sa langue jouant avec bonheur avec celle de Severus.

Enfin, ils décollèrent leurs lèvres.

« C'était... bon... » fit Severus en soupirant.

« Oui... Et trois semaines sans vous, c'était l'enfer. »

Severus sourit, embrassa une nouvelle fois Harry puis remit le garçon sur ses pieds. Il se rhabilla rapidement et enjoignit Harry à faire de même.

« Et ma punition, Monsieur ? » demanda le garçon alors que d'un geste de baguette, il faisait disparaître les trace de son orgasme.

« Très bon travail, » dit Severus.

Il posa le parchemin au sol et, de sa baguette, y mit le feu, le brûlant en moins de trois secondes.

« Ma rédaction ! » s'écria Harry.

« Eh bien, tu l'as faite, je l'ai lue, » dit Severus, pragmatique.

« Mais... » geignit Harry, dépité.

« Voyons, Harry, tu parlais quand même de Lockhart, on n'allait pas l'encadrer. Par contre, Minerva ne devrait pas tarder. Même si elle ne s'étonnera pas de te voir là, il serait bon que tu te prépares à partir. Et, au fait, Puppy... Samedi soir, tu es à moi. »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**

* * *

 **NDA** : Je dois rendre à César ce qui appartient à Jules. Cette diabolique punition n'est pas mon idée, non, mais celle d'un Dom IRL. Cet homme est un génie, un maître... et un sadique ^^'' en effet le sujet de la punition n'était bien évidemment pas un livre de Lockhart, mais la trilogie d'une certaine E.L James... La trilogie, nom d'un Dragon ! Si c'est pas du sadisme, ça !


	13. Lao Tseu (1)

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola**

 **Warning : BDSM... qui parfois fait vraiment bobo ^^"**

 **NDA : en espérant que le site n'a mangé aucune review ni réponse aux review... Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 13**

 **.**

 _"Celui qui excelle à contrôler les autres a du pouvoir, mais celui qui parvient à se contrôler a encore beaucoup plus de pouvoir."_ \- Lao Tseu (1)

* * *

Harry s'admirait dans le vaste miroir des vestiaires. Il s'admirait, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie. En réalité, il ne s'était admiré de la sorte que depuis qu'il était le sub de Severus. Ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait, sans fausse modestie aucune.

Severus avait tenu sa parole et plus encore. Alors que Harry végétait dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles et la musique à fond - merci Dorian ! - l'homme était rentré chez lui. Harry avait été surpris en plein délit de glandage un samedi après-midi alors que les ASPIC approchaient à grand pas. Même si ça n'avait pas de réelle importance en soi, Harry s'était senti pris en faute un quart de seconde, avant que le bonheur de voir Severus n'efface tout le reste. Il s'était levé d'un bond puis était tombé à genoux devant son Maître. L'homme l'avait laissé lui embrasser la main, à plusieurs reprises. Harry était si heureux de le voir ! Et avec de l'avance !

Ils s'étaient rapidement préparés, aussi impatient l'un que l'autre de la scène qui allait suivre.

Severus lui avait donné les vingts coups de fouet promis, faisant planer Harry en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Puis il lui avait bandé les yeux – le masque n'était définitivement pas une chose que Harry pouvait supporter, ils avaient abandonné – l'avait privé de l'audition et lui avait fait subir mille et une délicieuses tortures.

Ils avaient fini sur le lit, Severus entre ses cuisses serrées. Ils avaient joui avec une intensité telle que Harry était certain que son cœur avait raté plusieurs battements d'affilée.

Harry se retourna encore une fois, se tordant comme il le pouvait. Merlin, que ses traces étaient belles ! Elles couraient sur son dos, le marbrant de la façon la plus érotique qui soit pour le jeune homme. Les marques de son Dom. Et il allait fièrement les exhiber au club ! Harry fit face à son reflet, tout sourire. Il ajusta le pantalon en cuir d'un bordeaux foncé qui le moulait, lui faisant comme une seconde peau qui ne laissait rien à l'imaginaire s'agissant de ses formes. Il ne porterait aucun autre vêtement ce soir. Le pantalon, les bracelets, son collier et les marques d'appartenance seraient ses atours.

Le jeune sorcier passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il les avait fait couper, ils étaient plus courts désormais, surtout sur sa nuque, mais aussi sur le dessus malgré les petites mèches rebelles qui se hérissaient en pics désordonnés sur son crâne. Severus avait eu l'air d'adorer sa nouvelle coupe.

Après un dernier regard à son reflet, Harry sortit du vestiaire. Severus n'était pas là, il devait déjà être dans le club. Le garçon passa donc les doubles portes battantes, plongeant directement dans l'atmosphère du St Sebastian.

Il n'était pas vraiment aisé de dénicher son Dom dans la foule, d'autant que Harry ne voulait pas redresser de façon trop flagrante les yeux. Néanmoins, il avisa rapidement que son Dom était assis dans un fauteuil, en face d'un autre couple, à savoir Damian et Dorian. Harry s'activa afin de le rejoindre. Il sentait sur son corps le regard des autres personnes, ce qui gonfla son orgueil. Il savait que beaucoup regardaient ses marques, sachant ce qu'elles signifiaient. Ce qu'il ignorait, en revanche, était que pour quelques Dom masculins, la présence du soumis ici était l'occasion rêvée de l'étudier afin de savoir s'ils seraient intéressés le jour où Severus le donnerait.

Une fois aux côtés de son Maître, le garçon s'agenouilla à ses pieds, les yeux rivés au sol. Aussitôt, il sentit avec bonheur la main de Severus dans ses mèches ébène, les longs doigts fins glissant entre elles.

« Tu as vu qui est là, Puppy ? Tu veux dire bonjour à Maître Damian et à ton ami Dorian ? Je crois que ce dernier aurait besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Si tu en es d'accord, bien évidemment, Damian. »

« Oui, sans problème. Dorian ne le mérite sans doute pas, mais ton sub, lui, ne mérite pas d'être privé par sa faute. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné. Il s'avança, toujours à genoux, devant Damian, remarquant du coin de l'œil la présence pâle de Dorian à genoux aux côtés de son Dom. Damian tendit une main que Harry embrassa.

« Bonjour, Maître Damian. Je suis heureux de vous voir, ainsi que Dorian. Maîtres, ai-je le droit de lui parler pendant que vous discutez ? »

« Oui, mon garçon, mais ne faites pas de bruit, nous ne voulons pas être dérangés, » répondit Damian en passant lui aussi rapidement sa main dans les cheveux ébène.

Harry se détourna donc de lui et rejoignit Dorian. Il leva les yeux et ce qu'il vit le fit s'étrangler dans un hoquet.

Dorian était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Harry avait le teint plus hâlé que lui d'ordinaire, mais là, à côté, il se donna le sentiment de revenir de vacances dans les îles. De lourds cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux rougis. Pour autant, ce n'était pas ça qui avait le plus choqué Harry.

Le sub, qui ne le regardait pas, était nu, en dehors d'un harnais en cuir passé sur son torse. Les anneaux de ses tétons étaient traversés par une fine chaîne qui descendait au pubis dévoilé. Et ce qui choquait Harry se trouvait là. Le pénis de Dorian était engoncé dans un étui en cuir, un cock ring en enserrait fermement la base ainsi que les testicules. Mais surtout, la chaîne maintenait le pénis en un simulacre d'érection grâce à... Harry déglutit, étouffant son hoquet de surprise. Dorian avait quelque chose dans son pénis, glissé dans l'urètre. L'embout seul était visible et se terminait par une petite boucle où était glissée la chaîne.

« Tu admires mon œuvre ? » fit Damian. « Vois-tu, ton camarade s'est très, très mal comporté avec moi. Il a été particulièrement décevant. »

Un sanglot étouffé fit redresser les yeux de Harry vers Dorian. Dorian pleurait ! Harry eut le sentiment de se prendre un coup dans l'estomac à la vue des larmes translucides qui coulaient sur les joues si pâles.

« Alors, il a eu droit à une bonne punition. Et pour finir, il doit porter ceci. Tu en penses quoi, Severus ? »

« Que tu as toujours été un fétichiste des tétons. Mais j'ignorais que tu affectionnais aussi les bijoux d'urètre. C'est ce qui retient son pénis ? »

« En réalité, non, pas uniquement, l'étui aussi le retient. J'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer un plug urétral, mais Do' ne voulait pas. N'est-ce-pas, Pet ? »

Dorian secoua la tête, ses cheveux d'un blond clair se mouvant doucement.

« Mais comme tu as été un très mauvais sub, tu n'as plus vraiment eu le choix, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Dorian eut un petit sanglot et des nouvelles larmes firent leurs apparitions.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer à leur vue. Ses yeux tombèrent de nouveau sur le pénis de son ami. Effectivement, l'étui pénien était retenu par une fine lanière en cuir autour de la taille du soumis. Seigneur, Harry avait mal pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'une tige de métal lui soit insérée à cet endroit particulier. Il tourna son visage vers Severus, perdu, se souvenant heureusement au dernier moment qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Va, Puppy, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de consoler ton ami, va, mon garçon, » lui dit gentiment Severus.

Harry n'attendit pas plus, il avança vers Dorian et le prit aussitôt dans ses bras. Dorian s'effondra alors en larmes contre lui. Harry referma ses bras autour du dos secoué de sanglots, le caressa lentement.

« Oh, Dorian, » murmura-t-il, une grosse envie de pleurer avec lui, lui serrant la gorge.

« J'ai été un si mauvais sub, Harry, » pleura Dorian.

« Non, je suis sûr que non, » fit Harry.

Ils parlaient à voix basse, afin de ne pas déranger leurs Maîtres, bien que Dorian sanglote toujours.

« Si, si, j'ai été atroce. Je m'en veux tellement ! »

Harry se redressa sur ses genoux. Il était plus petit que Dorian or là, il voulait pouvoir le consoler en le surplombant légèrement afin de le prendre dignement dans ses bras. Se faisant, il découvrit le dos meurtri de Dorian. Eh bien, à comparer, le sien était vierge de toute marque ! Harry prit le visage de son ami en coupe, lui essuya les joues, les yeux et l'embrassa un peu partout.

« Dorian... Dorian, s'il te plaît.. Pleure plus, » gémissait-il.

Les deux Doms ne parlaient plus, regardant l'étrange couple à leurs pieds. Harry consolait toujours Dorian, l'embrassait gentiment, ils se murmuraient des choses à voix basse, perdus dans leur monde.

« Ils sont... beaux, ainsi, » fit Damian. « Regarde leurs cheveux, Severus. Ils sont d'un tel contraste. C'est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je te l'accorde, » dit Severus, pensif, des images d'une ancienne danse entre les deux subs plein la tête.

Au même moment, Dorian passa lui aussi ses bras autour de Harry, leur tête reposant chacune contre l'épaule de l'autre.

« Oui... Oui... c'est... stimulant... » continua Severus sur le même ton.

Les deux Doms se regardèrent et sourirent.

« J'ai tellement, tellement honte, » renifla Dorian dans le cou de Harry. « Il était en colère, et déçu. Je l'ai déçu, Harry. Et ça fait plus mal que tout. »

« Je comprends, » souffla Harry en nichant son nez dans les cheveux bouclés. « Allez, Dorian, souviens-toi ce que tu m'avais dit. Ça va passer, tu seras pardonné. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis certain qu'il ne t'en veut pas. Il t'aime, il est fier de toi. Vous oublierez tout ça. »

Harry sentit un creux dans son estomac. Il avait l'atroce sentiment de ne pas réussir à consoler son ami, son frère d'armes. II pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait Dorian, oh combien ! Lui aussi pleurerait comme une madeleine si Severus disait à un autre Dom, en public, qu'il l'avait déçu.

Les deux garçons se tinrent, collés l'un contre l'autre. Dorian se calmait mais ne cessait de renifler. Un long frisson le secoua, ce qui alerta Harry.

« Do' ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« J'ai mal, » gémit Dorian. « J'ai tellement mais tellement mal. »

Harry réfléchit sans cesser ses caresses. Dorian parlait-il d'une douleur physique ou émotionnelle ?

« Où cela ? »

« Ma queue. C'est horrible. J'en peux plus, Harry ! » De nouveau, il fondit en larmes.

Harry s'obligea à regarder la zone concernée de l'anatomie de Dorian. Engoncé dans le cuir, il était difficile de savoir quoi que ce soit du pénis de Dorian. Cependant, le gland lui semblait trop gonflé, écarlate, notamment au niveau de l'urètre possédée. Avec prudence, Harry tendit sa main, mais à peine avait-il effleuré le sexe que Dorian siffla de douleur.

« Non... Non... J'en peux plus. »

Il continua de sangloter, s'avachissant dans les bras amis et laissant un Harry plus que perturbé.

« Dorian, utilise ton safe word ! » chuchota-t-il furieusement.

« Non. Non, je l'ai trop déçu, je mérite ça, » hoqueta Dorian.

De perturbé, Harry devint consterné. Il pouvait comprendre Dorian mais là, il avait visiblement atteint son maximum. Le garçon toucha alors du doigt pour la première fois ce qu'avait pu ressentir Severus avec lui chaque fois qu'il avait hésité à utiliser son safe word.

Le sorcier était désemparé au possible. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni comment. Il n'avait pas à intervenir dans la relation Dom-sub de Dorian et Damian, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à laisser son ami souffrir ainsi, que ce soit autant émotionnellement que physiquement ! Il ne le supportait pas, tout simplement.

Jamais il n'avait laissé quelqu'un dans la détresse et encore moins quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Son esprit chevaleresque refit surface. Peu importaient les conséquences, il devait prendre son courage à deux mains et agir !

Pour autant, il s'obligea à réfléchir un peu avant de faire quoi que ce soit. S'il pouvait éviter de foncer tête baissée, pour une fois, ce serait parfait.

Enfin, il se décida. Doucement, il s'écarta de Dorian qui le dévisagea, ses yeux bleus noyés par les larmes et la peine.

« Je reviens, Dorian, je te laisse pas tomber, » murmura Harry.

Il s'éloigna et rejoignit les jambes de son Dom qu'il encercla en gémissant.

« Puppy ? »

« Maître, je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. S'il vous plaît, Maître. »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Puis-je parler à Maître Damian ? »

Severus leva ses yeux vers Damian qui hocha la tête.

« Oui, va, mon garçon. »

Harry se retourna et, sans sommation, se jeta cette fois contre les jambes de l'autre Dom.

« Maître, je vous en supplie ! Dorian a si mal ! Il souffre le martyre mais ne veut pas dire son safe word parce qu'il est trop malheureux de son comportement. Maître, je vous en prie ! Pardonnez-lui, enlevez-lui cette chose ! Il a mal, vraiment mal. Pitié pour mon ami, punissez-moi à sa place si vous le voulez, je peux prendre de sa douleur et de son chagrin. Je vous en supplie. »

Sur ces paroles, Harry se mit à pleurer, lui aussi.

« Puppy ! Puppy, viens, mon garçon, viens, » fit aussitôt Severus.

Harry retourna donc vers son Dom légitime. Avisant que ce dernier lui ouvrait les bras, il grimpa sur ses genoux, se colla contre lui tout en jetant un coup d'œil par en dessous – ses larmes disparaissant comme par enchantement – histoire de voir comme Damian réagissait à sa petite intervention.

Ce dernier était déjà penché sur Dorian et repoussait les boucles blondes, révélant le visage humide de Dorian, pâle et crispé par la douleur.

« Pet ? Dorian, est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur, » balbutia Dorian.

Harry sentit un frisson secouer son dos. La voix de Dorian était déformée par la douleur qu'il ressentait, par le chagrin.

« Dorian, lève-toi, » ordonna Damian.

Le jeune homme se redressa mais ne put retenir un cri douloureux alors qu'il le faisait. Il se mit à pleurer sans retenue, les mains tremblantes. Damian approcha sa main du sexe, faisant crier une nouvelle fois Dorian.

« Pet, quelle est la ville que tu aimerais le plus visiter ? » demanda Damian froidement.

Dorian ne répondit pas, il secoua simplement sa tête.

« Bordel, réponds tout de suite ! » s'écria Damian.

« Paris ! » s'exclama Dorian tout en pleurant.

Damian se leva, prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. Harry retint un soupir de soulagement. Paris, c'était le mot d'alerte rouge pour Dorian. Madrid était le jaune.

« C'est fini, Dorian, c'est fini. »

Dorian cria une nouvelle fois alors que le Dom détachait l'étui et la chaîne et, devant les yeux horrifiés de Harry, tirait lentement sur le bijou. Dorian se mordit les lèvres, gémissant, criant sourdement, pour finir à moitié effondré sur Damian une fois que les derniers centimètres de métal furent sortis de son corps.

« Oh, Pet, » fit Damian en le prenant contre lui.

Ce n'était plus les mains de Dorian qui tremblaient cette fois-ci, mais son corps tout entier.

« Severus, je vais rentrer avec Dorian. Je veux vérifier que tout va bien. Et nous avons à parler. »

« Je t'en prie. J'avais oublié à quel point Dorian pouvait être comme Harry : têtu comme une mule tant son désir de faire plaisir à son Dom est grand. »

Damian hocha la tête tout en aidant Dorian à marcher.

« Il faut croire que tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir omis ce fait. Allez, viens, Pet, on rentre à la maison. »

« Oui, Monsieur, » renifla misérablement Dorian.

Harry ne rata pas l'éclair de soulagement qui traversa le visage du jeune homme blond lorsque Damian prit tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

Il regarda le couple qui se dirigeait vers la sortie, une boule dans la gorge. Il était toujours choqué, perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il ne se souvenait plus du tout si ce type d'objet était mentionné dans son contrat, mais une nausée l'envahit rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ne l'ait pas rayé. Sans compter que voir Dorian ainsi... Il avait encore une horrible envie de pleurer rien que d'y penser, une vraie cette fois.

« Bonsoir, Severus. Damian part tôt, un souci avec son soumis ? »

La voix était inconnue, aussi Harry resta prudemment contre Severus. Il s'agissait d'un Dom, c'était la seule chose de sûre.

« Bonsoir, Jeremy. Oui, Dorian ne se sentait pas très bien. »

L'homme inconnu s'assit à la place qu'occupait Damian quelques instants plus tôt.

« Je peux me joindre également à vous ? »

Cette fois, la voix n'était pas tout à fait inconnue, même si Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

« Je t'en prie, Jesse. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Jesse ? Oh, Malheur, mais pourquoi ces deux Doms venaient ? D'un coup, Harry eut peur de comprendre, ce qui n'arrangea en rien le mal-être qu'il ressentait.

« Et ton propre sub, comment va-t-il ? »

« Relativement bien. Je crois que voir son ami malade l'a un peu perturbé. Puppy, réinstalle-toi correctement et salue nos invités. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il descendit à regret des genoux de Severus, s'obligea à reprendre une position agenouillée correcte et répondit d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

« Bonsoir, Maître Jesse, bonsoir, Monsieur. »

Jesse eut un petit rire doux.

« Bonsoir, Harry. Je suis ravi que tu me salues ainsi. Tu n'es pas accompagné de tes amis alors, ce soir ? »

« Non, Monsieur. »

« Ton nouveau sub est très mignon, Severus, » reprit le dénommé Jeremy. « Il doit te donner beaucoup de satisfaction, non ? »

Harry eut un coup au cœur tandis que les paroles de Will, il y avait de cela quelques temps, se rappelaient à son bon souvenir. Les Doms venaient voir de plus près ce que Severus était en train de former. Et il savait pourquoi. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de Severus et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses.

« Oh, il est très câlin, on dirait, » fit Jesse. « Il aime les contacts doux ? Il serait plus Alex que Will alors, si je comprends ? »

Harry s'étonna que le nouveau Dominant connaisse le nom de ses amis. Pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas longtemps sur la question. Il n'allait pas bien du tout, non, et il aurait tant voulu rentrer lui aussi, comme Dorian et Damian !

« Il est très tactile, oui, » confirma Severus en lui caressant les cheveux. « Mais il résiste aussi très bien à la douleur, l'aime quand elle est bien dosée et assortie à d'autres attouchements. »

Harry eut le sentiment que quelque chose se brisait en lui. Est-ce que Severus disait tout cela parce que son comportement lui plaisait ou parce qu'il cherchait à le donner à ces hommes ? Il ferma les yeux, sa main se posa sur le genou de Severus.

« Je suis certain que le jeune Will serait de ce style aussi, si un Dom voulait bien se donner la peine de le découvrir, » poursuivit Severus. « Quant à Harry... c'est un garçon d'une grande sensibilité. Courageux, intrépide, qui sait ce qu'il veut et fait tout pour l'obtenir. Frondeur, par bien des côtés. Insolent, parfois. Mais si dévoué. Si avide de plaire. Il est... unique. »

Cette fois, quelque chose de chaud glissa sur le cœur de Harry. Il y avait tellement de fierté et de douceur dans la voix de Severus. Harry redressa la tête tout en gardant prudemment ses yeux vers le sol. Il avait besoin de son Dom, besoin de tendresse, de câlins après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre ce soir. Il n'avait pas envie de rester là, pas du tout. Pas avec ces hommes qui voulaient savoir tant de choses sur lui.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui, Puppy ? »

« Je suis fatigué. »

Severus sembla réfléchir pendant trois petites secondes.

« Veux-tu que je prévienne James ou Lily que tu dors à la maison cette nuit ? »

Harry ferma les yeux de soulagement.

« Lily, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur. »

« Bien. »

Severus se leva et prit la main de Harry pour qu'il fasse de même. Le jeune sorcier apprécia le contact, à l'instar de son ami sub tout à l'heure, même si, malheureusement, Severus la lui lâcha une fois debout.

« Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. À bientôt. »

« Bonne soirée, » répondit Jeremy.

« Bonne soirée, Severus. Harry, de même. »

« Merci, Maître Jesse. »

Harry fut rapidement prêt, il salua l'homme à l'entrée du club et, sans attendre Severus, sortit dans la rue. Il avait besoin d'air, besoin d'être à l'extérieur. Harry leva les yeux afin de regarder le ciel. Comme c'était triste de ne pas pouvoir voir les étoiles.

« Tout va bien, Harry ? »

Le garçon se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de Severus.

« Harry... »

« Il était si triste ! »

« Oh, Pup... ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien certain qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Dorian doit être dans les bras de Damian. »

Harry serra l'homme avec plus de vigueur.

« Je pouvais plus supporter de le voir comme ça. Monsieur, je ne veux jamais qu'on me fasse ça ! »

« Quoi donc, Puppy ? »

« Cet objet ! Et dire devant tout le monde que je vous ai déçu ! C'est... non, je veux même pas l'imaginer ! »

Severus lui caressa le dos gentiment, découvrant par là-même que Harry tremblait. Il vérifia autour de lui et ils disparurent dans un souffle.

Harry savait qu'il avait transplané, se doutait que c'était dans la maison de Severus, mais ne savait cependant pas où avec exactitude. Lui qui avait passé une après-midi des plus jouissives dans la salle de jeux appréhenda soudain que ce fut là.

Encore une fois, il se morigéna de telles pensées tandis qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Après tout, il avait donné son safe word, et son Dom n'était pas homme à l'ignorer. Severus passa ses doigts dans le col de la chemise de Harry et lui ôta son collier qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet.

« Ça te ferait plaisir de dormir avec moi, Harry ? »

« Oui. Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

Quelque temps plus tard, les deux hommes étaient dans le lit de Severus. Les rideaux étaient tirés, la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Harry sentait la chaleur de Severus, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne... le poids de son corps sur lui.

Ils s'embrassaient. Se touchaient. Harry ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, jamais. Pourtant, Severus finit par stopper les baisers et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le jeune sorcier se colla contre lui, la tête dans le creux de la clavicule du plus âgé. Severus lui caressa le dos, le bras.

« Demain, je téléphonerai à Damian afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Dorian. Comme ça, ça te rassurera. »

« Ce serait bien, oui. »

« J'ai compris que ça a été très dur pour toi, ce soir. Pourtant, tu as très bien agi. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as essayé de réfléchir, tu as fait autre chose que simplement foncer tête baissée. Que ce soit avec Damian ou les autres Doms. »

Harry hésita à profiter de ce moment pour parler justement des autres Doms avec Severus. Est-ce qu'ils lui tournaient autour ? Est-ce que Severus allait vraiment le donner à la fin de leur contrat ? Une sensation de froid l'envahit, que Harry tenta de combattre en se collant plus encore contre le torse de Severus.

« Je suis prêt, » préféra-t-il dire à la place.

« Prêt ? »

Harry releva les yeux vers lui. Il ne voyait que des ombres, néanmoins, il sentit le regard de Severus sur lui.

« Je suis prêt à faire l'amour avec vous, Monsieur. »

Un silence lui répondit tout d'abord, bien que Harry ait noté que le souffle de Severus avait eu un raté pendant une petite seconde.

« Bientôt, Harry. Très bientôt, » murmura enfin Severus.

 **… … …**

Une nouvelle semaine fila à la vitesse de l'éclair. Harry ne voyait pas le temps passer et cela l'inquiétait quelque peu.

La tension à Poudlard était montée, avec la préparation des BUSES et des ASPICS. Les examens approchaient, doucement mais sûrement, plongeant les élèves concernés dans les révisions et le stress.

Harry comptait doublement les jours. Non seulement pour pouvoir réviser et voir le temps qu'il lui restait avant la date probable des examens, mais surtout pour la fin du contrat. Le 30 juin. Fait étrange, s'il regardait souvent cette date fatidique, il rejetait avec force l'idée de se projeter. Il ne voulait pas y penser.

Ron, parfois, le regardait étrangement et Harry avait la désagréable impression qu'il savait en partie ce qui se tramait.

Le jeudi, un coup de tonnerre retentit à l'école de sorcellerie. Le corps professoral et le ministère délégué à l'éducation avaient décidé d'avancer les épreuves. Au vu du nombre conséquent d'élèves, il était apparu que jamais les correcteurs n'auraient le temps d'assurer leur service à temps.

Ce fut donc avec effroi que les élèves de cinquième, septième et huitième année découvrirent le nouveau planning des examens. Plusieurs d'entre-eux finirent leur journée à l'infirmerie, terrassés par des crises d'angoisse. Harry, lui, ne cessa de faire tourner ses bracelets autour de son poignet, toc qu'il avait pourtant peu à peu abandonné avec le temps.

Le jeune sorcier découvrit avec soulagement que Severus l'avait certainement noté car, le soir même, une lettre l'attendait sur son édredon. Il la lu avec avidité, sous le regard cette fois dubitatif de Ron. Severus lui assurait que tout se passerait bien, qu'il avait bien travaillé, que ses résultats étaient bons et qu'il était prêt. Il lui annonçait aussi qu'ils se verraient là encore le samedi soir.

Harry fut heureux de cette lettre. Pas seulement en raison du rendez-vous. En vérité, c'était essentiellement la première partie qui lui avait mis du baume au cœur. Severus le rassurait, le soutenait. C'était comme si quelque chose de chaud, doux et sucré glissait dans sa gorge à chaque mot qu'il lisait.

Le samedi, Harry attendit avec impatience Severus. Celui-ci ne vint pas en avance contrairement à la semaine précédente, malheureusement.

« Nous irons au club, ce soir, » lui annonça le Dom.

« Encore ? »

« Oui. Il s'avère que Damian et moi avons prévu un petit quelque chose. »

Le sourire de Severus lui envoya un frisson qui atterrit directement entre ses reins.

« Par contre, je tiens à t'habiller moi-même ce soir. À te préparer. Va prendre ta douche, Puppy, et lave-toi les cheveux. »

Harry ne protesta pas, il se dirigea aussitôt dans la salle de bains et fit couler l'eau. Alors qu'il se lavait, Severus entra dans la pièce et le regarda faire, le dévorant littéralement des yeux. Harry se sentit un court instant gêné. C'était étrange que sa nudité, dans ce genre de moment très familier de la vie courante, puisse encore le faire rougir alors que le reste du temps, il s'offrait jusque dans ses moindres recoins et sans la moindre pudeur au regard de l'homme.

Enfin, il sortit de la douche. Severus l'enveloppa dans une serviette, le sécha lui-même et lui frictionna la tête, faisant se hérisser les cheveux de Harry. Severus sourit, lui embrassa le cou et lui passa ensuite son collier. Ce qu'il lui présenta par la suite fit sourciller Harry.

« Viens, tourne-toi. Mets les bras là et passe ta jambe ici, l'autre là, » ordonna gentiment Severus.

Harry obéit, se demandant bien comme il allait s'en sortir dans cet entrelacs de liens en cuir. Il s'avéra, une fois fixé, qu'il s'agissait en fait simplement d'une sorte de harnais noir. Les liens passaient sur son torse, ses hanches, et s'enroulaient entre ses cuisses. Le harnais laissait en revanche totalement libre sa poitrine, son ventre à l'exception d'un lien, son pubis, ainsi que ses fesses. Le plus étonnant, selon Harry, étaient les nombreux anneaux et les petits mousquetons d'alpinistes qui y étaient noués sur le devant.

« Il te faut aussi ceci, » déclara Severus en lui montrant des pince-tétons.

Là encore, Harry se laissa parer, bien qu'il grimaça quand les pinces se refermèrent sur ses sensibles petits boutons de chair.

« Oui, je sais, ils sont un plus serrés que ceux que l'on utilise d'habitude, mais il ne faut pas qu'ils se détachent, » expliqua Severus.

L'homme leva les yeux sur lui.

« Et puis tu sais à quel point Damian adore ce genre de bijoux ainsi que les tétons. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Certes, mais pourquoi les lui mettre à lui ? Il rata une respiration.

« Maître ? Vous allez me confier à Maître Damian ?! »

Severus passa sa main dans les cheveux noirs.

« Non, Puppy. Du moins, pas exactement. Mais ce soir sera une expérience nouvelle pour toi. Je pense que tu aimeras. Disons que Damian et moi allons avoir une scène publique avec nos subs, ce soir. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, bien qu'il ne regarda pas Severus directement.

« Une séance publique ? C'est la première fois, Monsieur, depuis le shibari. Les gens vont nous regarder ? C'est programmé ? »

« Oui, à toutes tes questions, mon garçon. Même s'il n'y a pas de programme ''officiel'' cette fois-ci. Disons que c'est simplement prévu dans l'organisation avec les Maîtres du Donjon. »

Severus se rapprocha de lui, fit courir sa langue de la tempe jusqu'au cou de son soumis qui frémit.

« Je ferai tout pour que tu adores cette scène, » murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser langoureusement Harry qui se laissa couler dans le baiser.

Severus se recula afin de contempler le garçon.

« Bien, une dernière petite chose et ce sera parfait. »

Il prit un pot derrière lui, se tartina les doigts de l'espèce de gel qu'il contenait et entreprit, à la stupéfaction de Harry, de le coiffer. Il lui fit des petits pics, lissa la nuque, dégagea le front. Alors que les doigts le touchaient, Harry sentit qu'ils s'attardaient sur sa cicatrice qu'ils retracèrent délicatement. Harry ferma les yeux. C'était étrange ces doigts sur elle. Elle ne lui faisait plus mal, heureusement, et était plus fine qu'avant, pâle. Il sursauta alors que les lèvres de Severus se posaient sur elle et l'embrassaient.

Enfin, le Maître des Potions reposa son matériel.

« Tu es parfait, Harry. »

Il le tourna, le mettant face à la glace. Harry dut convenir que c'était, sinon exact, assez vrai. Il était beau, tout du moins. Ses cheveux paraissaient plus noirs que jamais, brillants. Il passa sa main dessus. Le gel ne collait pas, lui laissant les cheveux doux.

Severus se colla derrière lui, fit courir ses mains sur le ventre nu, faisant gémir Harry.

« Va mettre des bottes, un pantalon et une veste, Puppy... On nous attend. »

Comme la semaine précédente, une fois arrivé au club, Harry se dirigea vers le vestiaire des subs afin d'ôter ses vêtements, ne gardant que ce que Severus lui avait passé. Il comprenait pourquoi l'homme l'avait aidé à se préparer avant. Seul, cela aurait été bien plus compliqué. Il sortit et rejoignit Severus qui l'attendait dans le couloir, une laisse à la main qu'il attacha immédiatement à son collier.

Harry savait qu'il ne devrait pas parler, garder les yeux tournés au sol et se tenir debout derrière son Maître. Il marcha docilement deux pas derrière lui, en prenant garde ni de se laissait distancer, ni de lui rentrer dedans.

Severus se dirigea sans hésiter vers le bar où il salua de nombreux Doms, dont Damian, Jesse, Andrew, Jeremy, Lewis, un autre homme que Harry ne connaissait pas du tout et, à la surprise du jeune sub, Charlotte. Malgré l'envie qu'il en avait, Harry ne regarda pas directement les Doms, mais osa quand même jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis subs. Alex vint d'ailleurs près de lui, sans parler cependant. Quand le regard vert tomba sur Dorian, Harry manqua s'étrangler. Le jeune homme lui fit un petit sourire et un rapide clin d'œil.

Dorian aussi avait été chez le coiffeur. Ses longues boucles blondes avaient été coupées et sa coupe, désormais, ressemblait à une mèche près à celle de Harry. Il était coupé très court sur la nuque, plus long sur le dessus. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que ses cheveux, pas raides pour deux noises contrairement à ceux de Harry, étaient non pas maintenus en pic, mais en boucles douces. Lui aussi avait les cheveux brillants et ils semblaient plus blonds que jamais. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Harry fut que le jeune homme portait exactement le même harnais que lui.

Ils étaient à la fois identiques et opposés en raison de la couleur de leurs cheveux.

« Vous êtes superbes, les gars, » chuchota discrètement Alex en se penchant un peu vers lui. « J'ai entendu dire que vous allez jouer ensemble. Will et moi, on a hâte de voir ça. »

« Alex, reviens par là. »

La voix de Lewis claqua dans l'air, faisant se précipiter le jeune sub à ses côtés.

Harry ne dit rien, resta stoïque, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croiser régulièrement le regard bleu de Dorian.

Severus finit par lui enlever la laisse, et, avec un claquement de doigts, enjoignit Dorian à se placer à côté de Harry.

« À genoux, les garçons. »

Aussitôt les deux subs obéirent.

« Face à face, » ordonna cette fois Damian.

Harry n'hésita pas, comprenant sans peine que tout le monde les regardait et que la scène avait sans doute débuté. Il se plaça avec Dorian, face à face, leurs genoux se touchant. La main de Severus se posa sur les cheveux blonds, celle de Damian sur les noirs, obligeant les garçons à poser leur front sur l'épaule voisine.

Après un instant de silence, les discutions reprirent lentement, alors que tout le monde admirait le contraste saisissant des cheveux des deux jeunes hommes.

Harry ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Il écoutait la respiration de Dorian, sentait son souffle chaud.

« Les garçons, debout. »

Ils se levèrent dans un bel ensemble suite à l'ordre de Severus.

« Allez danser. »

À peine Damian eut-il fini de parler que Dorian prit la main de Harry, lui adressa un sourire éclatant et l'entraîna avec lui au centre de la piste de danse. Harry sourit, lui aussi. Il aimait la musique, les lumières scintillantes, surtout, il aimait danser avec Dorian, comme ils l'avaient fait le week-end après le jour de l'an.

Il comprit rapidement que leur danse aussi faisait partie du spectacle, les personnes intéressées se regroupant bientôt autour d'eux. Dorian se rapprocha de lui, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et Harry fit de même. Ils se déplaçaient ensemble, se mouvaient ensemble, faisaient onduler leurs corps dans un rythme unique et lancinant.

Severus et Damian s'avancèrent. Harry ne cessa cependant pas de danser, alors que les deux hommes s'attelèrent à les unir, Dorian et lui, grâce aux anneaux et mousquetons de leurs harnais. Harry respira plus vite. Il était plus petit que Dorian mais, heureusement, les mousquetons de son ami comportaient une courte chaîne qui leur permettait de compenser cette différence de taille sans qu'il ne soit obligé de rester sur la pointe des pieds.

Damian finit par prendre les chaînes des pince-tétons de Harry, tira doucement dessus, ce qui fit gémir le jeune brun, et les fixa aux anneaux qui perçaient les tétons de Dorian.

Enfin, alors que la musique devenait slow langoureux, Severus et Damian les rapprochèrent encore, faisant en sorte que les corps de leur sub se collent l'un à l'autre, et se reculèrent.

Harry sentait la peau de Dorian sur lui, son sexe, son harnais et les liens qui les unissaient. Il plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Ils posèrent de nouveau leurs têtes sur l'épaule voisine, sans cesser de danser de la façon la plus érotique qui soit.

Ils étaient beaux, ces étranges jumeaux. Beaux, désirables. Leurs cheveux brillaient, ainsi que leur peau qui prenait les reflets des lumières des stroboscopes. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, tel des amants.

Severus ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle à la fois excitant et sensuel. Il les avait déjà vus dans les souvenirs de Harry. Il les avait vus, en avait été jaloux et son désir atrocement encensé. Et là, ils se mouvaient de nouveau devant lui, pour son plaisir et celui de Damian.

Les deux Doms enlevèrent leur chemise et vinrent se positionner aux côtés des deux plus jeunes qui ondulaient encore. Severus sentit son pénis se dresser avec avidité à la vue de Harry. Harry dont les cheveux noirs commençaient à coller aux tempes, dont la peau irisait, dont la poitrine se soulevait rapidement. Harry avec ses mamelons emprisonnés, Harry excitant, aguichant. Son sexe à moitié dur qui frottait celui d'un autre. Mais il était à lui.

Damian s'avança encore, lui aussi, chacun choisissant le dos du soumis de l'autre pour s'y coller.

Harry sentit une nouvelle chaleur qui n'était pas celle de Dorian dans son dos. Il baissa ses yeux, entrouvrit ses lèvres, alors que des mains larges, aux doigts courts, passaient entre son ventre et celui de l'autre sub. Il anhéla, releva son visage et tomba dans les prunelles bleues de Dorian, elles aussi voilées par le plaisir. Des cheveux noirs étaient accolés aux boucles blondes : les cheveux de son maître.

Une bouche chaude embrassa son cou, parcourut ses joues.

« Va, mon garçon, va, » chuchota une voix grave alors qu'il voyait le visage de Severus faire de même avec Dorian.

Son sexe se dressa pleinement à cette vue captivante et aphrodisiaque.

Une main poussa sa tête en avant, pendant qu'une autre main faisait de même avec celle de Dorian. Il savait ce que les Dom voulaient d'eux et, Merlin, il le voulait aussi. Harry pencha sa tête et ses lèvres se soudèrent à celles de Dorian.

C'était un ballet à deux temps et à quatre mains. Une symphonie de sensations à la fois uniques et multiples. Il touchait Dorian, l'embrassait. Il était touché en retour par trois autres personnes. Il était un corps, son corps, mais aussi le leur. Il était partout et nulle part : dans la musique qui ne cessait pas son air triste et mélodieux, dans les attouchements si doux, si enivrants, dans cette bouche qui le caressait, dans ses mains qui le touchaient et dans les siennes qui découvraient.

Ses cheveux furent tirés en arrière, l'arrachant à la bouche soyeuse. Une autre bouche le dévora, étouffa son léger cri, et un goût encore inconnu l'envahit.

Après de longues minutes de baiser possessif de la part de Damian, une autre main lui tourna la tête et, là, Harry sut immédiatement. Il sut qui le tenait désormais, qui l'embrassait avec cette fièvre, cette envie dévorante. Il y répondit avec dévotion. C'était ce qu'il voulait le plus, celui qu'il désirait, qui électrisait tous ses sens.

Son dos était plaqué en arrière, contre le torse connu et aimé de son Maître. La position tirait sur ses tétons et sur ceux de Dorian qui subissait le même sort que lui, comme il le découvrit rapidement avant de refermer ses yeux.

Les mains des deux Doms étaient toujours sur eux, caressant sans distinction les corps des garçons. Des mains se saisirent de son pénis, le serrèrent en compagnie de celui de son compagnon. Puis Dorian poussa un cri, son bas-ventre se colla contre le sien. Ce fut le signe du début d'une autre danse que Harry découvrit. Dorian était possédé, Dorian faisait l'amour et, Merlin, c'était comme si lui aussi le faisait alors qu'il ressentait contre son bas-ventre les mouvements de son ami. Il se laissa porter par Severus et gémit alors que subitement, ce fut le sexe de son Dom qui se glissa entre ses cuisses. Harry se mit à onduler en rythme des mouvements de va-et-vient de Damian et de Severus. Il aurait voulu gémir plus fort, haleter, mais ne le pouvait que par intermittence quand Severus délaissait sa bouche.

Harry leva les bras, les enroula autour du cou de son Dom. Il en voulait plus, encore plus ! Il aurait voulu, comme Dorian, non pas sentir le sexe épais voyager entre ses cuisses mais entre ses reins ! Il ne pouvait cependant pas se plaindre, déjà parce qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, mais surtout parce qu'il était bien incapable de formuler une parole cohérente. Les mains sur leurs pénis allaient plus vite et avec dextérité. Dorian se mit à pousser des petits cris, qui élevèrent encore le plaisir de Harry, alors que son bas-ventre cognait celui de Harry avec plus de rapidité et d'entrain, suivant les mouvements de Damian derrière lui.

Puis se fut Harry qui cria à son tour, quand les doigts avisés de Damian se mirent à jouer avec ses tétons martyrisés.

Le plaisir le fit planer, et il s'accrocha avec plus de force au cou de Severus.

« Maître, » gémit-il.

Il n'avait pas le droit de parler mais la plainte avait traversé la barrière de ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne le réalise.

Severus lui goba le lobe de l'oreille, le suçota amoureusement avant de souffler dans le fin coquillage.

« Jouis, petit cœur, jouis pour moi. »

Harry poussa un cri sourd qui transperça le bruit de la musique alors qu'il se déversait entre les doigts qui le masturbaient et sur le ventre de Dorian. La réponse de l'autre sub ne se fit pas attendre. Il poussa lui aussi un cri rauque et Harry sentit sa semence chaude qui jaillissait sur lui.

Puis ce fut le trou blanc pendant quelques secondes.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut comme dans un film pour Harry. Il regardait, comprenait, mais était comme spectateur. Et le seul acteur qui importait était Severus. Les Doms les détachèrent et Harry ne sut rien de l'autre couple. Il était l'ombre de Severus. Il le suivit dans le couloir, l'écouta lui ordonner de se rincer rapidement des différents fluides sur son corps et de le rejoindre. Il obéit, tel un automate, chaque seconde passée loin de l'homme ressemblant à une éternité.

Enfin, Ils furent dehors et Severus, comme à l'accoutumée, les fit transplanner.

Cette fois-ci, ils atterrirent dans l'immense salle de bains de la maison. Harry se pelotonna contre son Dom, gémit doucement.

« Oui, Puppy ? »

« Je vous veux, Monsieur. Je voudrais pouvoir me coller à vous et ne plus me détacher »

« On va prendre un bain ensemble, » murmura l'homme tout en lui caressant la joue.

Severus s'attela à faire couler de l'eau dans l'immense baignoire, que Harry n'avait encore jamais utilisée, et entreprit ensuite de déshabiller Harry. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, passivement. Il se demanda si cela n'aurait pas dû être son rôle. C'était à lui de prendre soin de son Dom. Pour autant, il apprécia chaque instant, chaque frôlement sur sa peau, et ne dit rien. Il avait envie de Severus, envie qu'il s'occupe de lui ainsi. Le Dom lui ôta son collier, son harnais et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans le bain.

Le garçon entra dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et sourit en regardant Severus qui se déshabillait à la hâte.

« Vous avez mis du parfum dans l'eau, Monsieur ? »

« Un peu d'huile de bain de ma composition, » répondit dans un sourire le Maître des Potions alors qu'il se glissait à son tour dans le bain.

Ils s'allongèrent, chacun d'un côté, tête-bêche. Rapidement, cependant, cela ne convint pas à Harry qui, taquin, chatouilla de son pied le ventre de Severus. Ce dernier, les yeux clos et la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire, le lui attrapa d'un geste rapide et le porta à sa bouche en souriant et ouvrant ses yeux. Harry se mit à rire tandis que Severus lui happait un orteil en grognant.

« On essaye de m'enquiquiner, peut-être ? »

« Non ! Non, Monsieur, » rigola Harry en se mettant à gesticuler.

Il poussa un véritable cri joyeux alors que Severus se saisissait de ses deux pieds et les dévorait en alternance. Harry, hilare, s'assit comme il le put et commença à asperger Severus.

« Ouh, l'effronté ! » se moqua le sorcier.

D'un geste puissant, il tira les jambes de Harry vers lui, entraînant le garçon sous l'eau. Celui-ci poussa un cri avant de se retrouver la tête submergée. Le garçon réussit à se détacher et se retrouva allongé sur le torse de Severus, riant comme une baleine et crachant à moitié.

« Mais il me crache dessus, en plus ! » s'offusqua faussement Severus.

« Tu l'as bien cherché ! » répondit Harry en tentant de lui mettre la tête sous l'eau.

Peine perdue, Severus lui attrapa les poignets et se défendit ardemment, même si Harry, prit dans un véritable fou-rire, n'était visiblement pas en état de le vaincre.

Peu à peu, les rires cessèrent, et Harry plongea son regard dans celui de Severus. De jovial, le jeune sorcier devint sérieux. Severus relâcha ses poignets, sans cesser de le fixer. L'ambiance dans la pièce devint autre. Harry se lécha les lèvres et remarqua avec bonheur que les onyx sombres les suivaient. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Severus, le caressa du bout des doigts. La main de Severus se posa sur sa tête, ses doigts parcourent les courtes mèches brunes.

Puis Harry fondit sur la bouche de Severus alors que celui-ci refermait ses bras autour de lui.

Le Maître des Potions retenait le jeune homme contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'il s'envole. Et si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas que Harry quitte le petit nid qu'était devenu son torse. Le baiser devint empli de passion, de désir. Bien qu'il ait pu jouir tout à l'heure, Severus se sentait atrocement frustré depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le St Sebastian.

Il sut, alors que sa langue maltraitait délicieusement celle du plus jeune, pourquoi. Parce que Harry n'était pas aussi présent là-bas qu'il ne l'était en cet instant. Il avait été beau, désirable, remarquable par bien des côtés, le spectacle magnifique selon les avis des personnes présentes, mais Severus avait envie de plus, besoin de plus. Et à en juger par la dureté qu'il sentait sur son ventre, il n'était pas le seul.

« J'ai envie de toi, Severus, » murmura Harry qui avait décollé sa bouche le temps d'une longue inspiration.

« Moi aussi, petit cœur, » souffla Severus en entreprenant de lui dévorer cette fois le cou.

« Prends-moi, alors, » gémit le jeune brun.

« Non... Pas encore, pas comme ça. »

Harry fit un bruit ressemblant étrangement à un sanglot, mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester plus que, déjà, il l'embrassait furieusement de nouveau. L'une de ses mains s'était cramponnée à la nuque aux cheveux courts, retenant Harry contre lui. L'autre descendit lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale humide, faisant se cambrer le jeune homme sous la sensation.

Enfin, elle arriva sur les tendres collines de chair, les malaxa un moment. Pour autant ce n'était pas ce que l'un comme l'autre désiraient. Alors Severus continua sa course, suivit la raie des fesses et trouva enfin le lieu des honteux délices.

Il insinua lentement un doigt dans l'anneau de muscles, le faisant céder sans trop de résistance. Harry détacha sa bouche de la sienne et se mit à haleter. Severus le trouva tout simplement magnifique. Le garçon rejeta sa tête en arrière, dévoila sa gorge tandis que, doucement, il remuait son bassin. Severus abandonna la nuque, ses doigts dévalèrent la gorge puis sa paume emprisonna un mamelon.

« Oh... Oui... » soupira Harry lorsqu'une deuxième intrusion se fit sentir dans sa chair.

Severus amorça de doux va-et-vient avec ses doigts, cherchant et trouvant la prostate du garçon à chaque fois. Harry se redressa soudain, s'empalant purement et simplement sur les doigts de l'homme. Il prit appui avec ses mains sur la poitrine de Severus et, tout en gémissant, fit rouler ses hanches.

« Harry... Continues, Harry, » murmura Severus, charmé et excité par la vue.

Harry poussa des gémissements absolument érotiques et persévéra dans sa tâche. Severus l'accompagna, rajouta un troisième doigt et, de son autre main, repoussa un peu Harry sur ses cuisses afin de pouvoir empoigner leurs deux verges turgescentes.

Le garçon ne cessait ses mouvements, ses cris, tandis qu'il s'empalait de plus en plus vite sur les doigts qui l'étiraient, le remplissaient et le stimulaient de façon licencieuse. Il leva ses bras, les replia derrière sa tête et s'arqua, offrant en cet instant la plus belle vue au monde pour Severus.

« Harry... Oh, Harry... » geignit Severus qui accéléra le rythme de sa main.

« Oui ! Oh oui ! Encore ! Encore ! » cria Harry.

Ce fut le cri de trop pour Severus qui éjacula avec force en poussant un long râle de plaisir. Il continua pourtant ses gestes masturbatoires, le plus jeune homme n'ayant, pour sa part, pas encore connu la délivrance. Severus délaissa sa propre verge qui flétrissait afin de se concentrer sur celle encore tendue par le désir. Ses doigts engloutis se mouvèrent délicatement, frottant sans relâche le point des délices. Harry se mit à crier de jouissance pure, ses cuisses se crispèrent tandis qu'il remuait son bassin. Enfin, Severus sentit les spasmes de la passion pulser contre ses doigts. Harry poussa un dernier long cri alors que son sperme les éclaboussait, avant qu'il ne se s'écroule, haletant et gémissant sur Severus.

Celui-ci attendit que les derniers frissons s'éteignent avant de retirer ses doigts de l'antre brûlant. Il releva ensuite le visage épuisé de son jeune amant et, tendrement, entreprit de l'embrasser de nouveau tout en parcourant son dos de caresses.

Harry l'embrassa en retour, de longs instants.

« Harry... on devrait finir de se laver et aller se coucher, » finit par murmurer Severus en parcourant de baisers les cheveux en bataille.

« Oui... mais je suis épuisé, » fit Harry avec un petit rire las.

Severus le câlina encore, puis attrapa le gel moussant pour les nettoyer tous les deux comme il le pouvait, étant donné que le garçon refusait de le lâcher. Ce n'était de toute façon pas primordial, ils n'étaient après tout pas particulière sales. Severus acheva donc rapidement sa tâche et motiva ensuite Harry pour qu'ils se lèvent, se rincent et se sèchent.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs que lorsque le jeune sorcier réussit à faire promettre au plus âgé qu'ils dormiraient ensemble qu'il consentit à se remuer un peu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry dormait dans ses bras, tous deux aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance. Severus, lui, ne voulait pas encore s'endormir. Il n'y arrivait pas. Tout comme il n'arrivait pas à se détacher du corps plaqué contre lui. Au contraire, il le maintenait au plus près, respirait à plein poumon l'odeur de la peau, des cheveux ébouriffés, faisait voyager ses mains sur le dos et les fesses veloutés. Harry sentait aussi bon et était aussi doux qu'une pêche un soir d'été.

Severus sourit tristement dans la nuit. Merlin, il devenait romantique, c'était à mourir de rire. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Il tenait Harry dans ses bras.

Harry, comme il l'avait appelé durant toute la durée de leur bain.

Harry, qui ne portait plus son collier depuis longtemps à ce moment-là.

Harry qu'il avait embrassé, touché, qui l'avait fait jouir et qu'il avait fait jouir en retour.

Harry.

Pas Puppy.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	14. Anonyme

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi ( les écureuils sont parmi nous ! Les chips au vinaigre aussi :P )**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : BDSM**

 **NDA : pardon pour le retard dans le postage de ce chapitre. Pour ceux qui le savent, ma vie est un peu (beaucoup) compliquée en ce moment. Pour ceux qui le savaient pas, ben maintenant vous le savez ^^'' Du coup, désolée aussi pour les réponses un peu expéditives à vos reviews, en espérant n'avoir oublié personne, mais sachez qu'elles me motivent et me mettent du baume au cœur… Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 14**

 **.**

 _''Si tu aimes une personne,_ _aie_ _assez de courage pour lui dire. Sinon, sois assez courageux pour la regarder être aimée par quelqu'un d'autre.''_ \- Anonyme.

* * *

« Je suppose à ton air réjoui que tu es satisfait de l'expérience d'hier ? » fit Severus alors que Harry lui servait une tasse de thé.

« Oui, Monsieur, » répondit le plus jeune en se servant à son tour et en s'installant à table à côté de l'homme déjà habillé de sa traditionnelle robe noire de sorcier. « J'ai trouvé ça particulièrement excitant à dire vrai. »

« Quelle partie t'a le plus excité ? » demanda Severus.

« Eh bien... difficile de faire un choix, j'ai tout aimé bien que pour des raisons différentes, » dit Harry, un air pensif sur le visage. « Disons que j'aime danser avec Dorian. Et là, c'était très chaud. Ensuite, les attouchements, le fait d'être lié à Dorian, que vous nous caressiez. C'était... top, » termina Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il avala une gorgée de son thé avant de rependre.

« Et ensuite, dans le bain. C'était très chaud aussi... Monsieur, quand est-ce que... enfin... c'était vrai, vous savez, je me sens vraiment prêt, » fit Harry en balbutiant quelque peu.

« Prêt ? »

La voix de Severus sembla un peu trop atone pour Harry qui étudia le Maître des Potions. Il ne paraissait pas de mauvaise humeur, mais tout comme sa voix, plutôt indéchiffrable. Comme... éteint.

« Oui. Prêt à franchir le pas avec vous, » persévéra cependant Harry.

Severus ne répondit rien, ce qui plongea le plus jeune dans un étrange malaise.

« Vous savez... au niveau sexuel. »

Harry se retint de se mordiller un ongle. Par prudence, il préféra reprendre un peu de thé.

« J'avais cru comprendre, en effet, » répondit enfin Severus.

Cette fois, le malaise de Harry grossit, devint petite douleur. Eh bien, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée réjouissait Severus. Le garçon garda la tête basse, soudain en plein doute. Est-ce que Severus ne voulait pas qu'ils aient une relation sexuelle complète ? La douleur devint plus vive dans son cœur.

« Je pensais que l'on pourrait voir cela pour notre prochaine séance. »

Harry redressa vivement le nez, pour tomber sur la vision de Snape en train de boire lui aussi son thé.

« Vraiment ? »

« Harry, si je te le dis, c'est que c'est _vraiment_ , » rétorqua Severus, agacé.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres à défaut de ses doigts.

« Par contre, » poursuivit Severus, « avec les examens qui ont été avancés, tes révisions – j'ai ouïe dire que Miss Granger supervisait le tout depuis Londres – et mes propres préparations, je crains que nous ne puissions nous voir d'ici aux épreuves d'ASPIC. »

« Mais c'est dans trois semaines ! » s'écria Harry, presque choqué. « Et je parie que vous allez pas vouloir non plus pendant les examens ! Ça fera un mois ! »

« Exact, » répondit Severus, sa voix presque froide aux oreilles de Harry. « Ainsi, il nous restera encore un peu de temps pour expérimenter ce dernier aspect de notre relation avant la fin de notre contrat. Et de cette façon, ta préparation sera complète. »

Harry regarda les yeux sombres qui se détournèrent rapidement, avec l'horrible impression de se prendre une gifle. C'était réel. C'était bien réel. Severus allait le donner à un autre Dom. La peine enfla dans son cœur.

« On... on discutera de ça après mes examens, alors ? » s'obligea-t-il à articuler.

« Tu parles de ton futur Dom ou de nos relations intimes ? » fit Severus, son regard toujours vague.

Le fait qu'il ne le regarde pas fit presque autant de peine à Harry que ses paroles. Pourquoi Severus évitait-il son regard ? Pourquoi parlait-il de ça ? Lui n'en avait pas envie. Pas envie du tout. Il voulait faire comme avant, croire que ça n'arriverait pas, que ce contrat n'arriverait pas à son terme. Non, il ne le voulait pas.

« De mon futur Dom, » dit pourtant Harry, chaque mot arrachant son palais.

Severus hocha rapidement la tête.

« Oui. La semaine prochaine j'irai au club et je recueillerai les premières demandes te concernant. Si tu le souhaites, je peux aussi me renseigner parmi les sorciers. Je connais quelques Dom de confiance qui... »

« Non ! » le coupa Harry. « Pas un sorcier. »

Il déglutit alors qu'enfin Severus le regardait, quand bien même leurs yeux ne firent que se croiser brièvement.

« Très bien. Pas de sorcier. »

« Monsieur, je tiendrai jamais un mois sans vous. C'est impossible ! » fit Harry.

Il se maudit alors que même à ses propres oreilles, sa voix parut geignarde. Severus se leva de sa chaise et posa sa tasse dans l'évier.

« Pourtant, il le faudra bien. »

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît ! » s'exclama Harry alors qu'il avisait que Severus allait vraisemblablement sortir de la pièce. « Je ne veux pas ! »

Severus stoppa net. Il se retourna et avança vers Harry qui s'était redressé, lui aussi.

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de supplier, de se jeter dans les bras de Severus. Severus qui le regardait désormais, ses orbes sombres indéchiffrables. Pourtant, Harry était persuadé d'avoir vu comme un éclair de chagrin dans ses yeux si noirs. Néanmoins, alors qu'il se tenait devant lui, le cœur battant, Harry douta. Non, c'était impossible. Severus le regardait de façon impassible. Et lui... pourquoi avait-il le sentiment qu'il lui piétinait le cœur ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

Que ne voulait-il pas, en effet ? Et surtout, que pouvait-il dire à Severus ?

« Je ne veux pas... » murmura-t-il encore.

« Quoi, donc, Puppy ? »

Harry serra les poings. Désormais, la voix de Severus était douce. Le surnom de Harry avait comme glissé entre eux. Le jeune homme combattit les larmes qui menaçaient de faire leur apparition, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais ça, c'était hors de question.

« Je veux pas... Je veux pas passer autant de temps loin de vous, Monsieur, » lâcha-t-il enfin.

Avec l'impression détestable de se comporter comme un petit enfant, Harry se précipita dans les bras de Severus qui l'accueillit contre lui. Il sentit que Severus l'embrassait sur le dessus du crâne, qu'il le serrait contre son torse. Enfin, l'homme poussa un soupir qui sonna comme résigné.

« Je vais voir si je peux me libérer le week-end avant les examens. D'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête, toujours dans le giron de Severus.

« Merci, Monsieur. Sinon, je pourrai pas. Je sais que je pourrai pas. »

 **… … …**

Harry était retourné à Poudlard. Tout lui semblait triste et terne. Il passa la semaine à se sermonner, à se motiver. Il fallait qu'il révise, qu'il réussisse ses ASPIC ! C'était ça le plus important. Le reste... le reste pouvait attendre.

Le jeune homme se persuada aussi qu'il n'était absolument pas le seul à ressentir ce vide, ce sentiment de malaise parmi les élèves. Cela n'avait donc sans doute rien à voir avec Severus et la fin de leur contrat. Du moins, pas totalement.

En effet, les autres étudiants avaient l'air aussi morne et sinistre que lui. Régulièrement, certains craquaient et il n'était pas rare de voir un ou une étudiante se mettre à pleurer dans un couloir. Sans oublier ceux qui se goinfraient à longueur de journée ou, à l'inverse, ne mangeaient plus que des miettes. Les disputes allaient également bon train et Harry préféra vite rester dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque, en la seule compagnie de Ron.

Ce dernier était un formidable ami. Il avait parfaitement constaté que Harry était revenu morose de son week-end. Il avait tenté quelques approches, puis n'avait pas insisté quand Harry lui avait confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de Sebastian, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

Harry avait vu le vendredi arriver sans aucune nouvelle de Severus. Ron, comme la plupart des huitième année, avait décidé de rester à Poudlard pour le week-end. Il avait simplement prévu de passer une heure ou deux en compagnie de Hermione, le samedi. Harry décida de rester aussi.

Le samedi fut donc studieux. Les élèves s'étaient regroupés dans le parc, selon les années et les matières étudiées. Harry jeta à peine un regard à Zabini et Nott qui vinrent réviser avec eux. Ils étaient les deux seuls Serpentard de leur année. Aucune des filles de leur ancienne classe n'étaient revenues. Parmi les garçons, Crabbe n'était plus, Goyle était à Azkaban et Malfoy... aux dernières nouvelles, il ne sortait plus de son manoir.

Quand Ron vint les rejoindre et leur jeta le planning de révision de la ''dernière chance'' concocté par Hermione, tous se mirent à hurler de désespoir.

Le dimanche, Harry comprit que s'il ne sortait pas de l'ambiance Poudlarienne, il allait devoir déchirer un livre ou deux pour se détendre les nerfs. Il reçut donc le SMS de Dorian avec un intense soulagement. Le jeune homme voulait savoir s'il était à Londres, Will, Alex et lui-même ayant décidé de boire une bière à Soho et de se balader à St Jame's Park, ce dans l'ordre ou le désordre.

Harry referma son livre, prévint Ron qu'il partait pour la journée et s'échappa de l'enceinte du château. À peine avait-il franchi le lourd portail, qu'il transplana.

Ce fut avec un pincement au cœur certain qu'il réalisa qu'il avait transplané dans le jardin de Severus. Le jeune sorcier se maudit, une fois encore, d'être aussi étourdi. Il sortit dans la rue, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de regarder régulièrement derrière lui afin d'apercevoir la maison. Elle semblait vide, Severus n'y était pas. Et lui... Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il n'y serait pas non plus. Le garçon attendit son bus, puis s'engouffra dans le métro, une chape de plomb sur la poitrine. Il était plus que temps qu'il voie les autres, cela lui changerait les idées. Entre les examens et le fait que – Harry grimaça, s'attirant un regard suspicieux de la part de la vielle femme assise à ses côtés – et le fait que Severus ne voulait plus de lui... Harry soupira, faisant se retourner une seconde fois la petite vieille vers lui. Il fallait qu'il arrête avec ça. Severus avait toujours été très clair. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait _plus_ de lui : il n'avait _jamais_ voulu de lui de toute façon. Pas comme ça. Pas de façon prolongée ou... définitive.

Harry ferma les yeux et se rongea un ongle. Tant pis pour ses doigts. De toute façon, dans un peu plus d'un mois, ce serait terminé. La chape de plomb se referma sur ses côtes. Harry bondit de son fauteuil, énervé contre lui-même, contre ses sentiments embrouillés et contre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Heureusement, son arrêt était là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était installé au sol, sous un soleil resplendissant.

Will avait sorti un paquet de chips au vinaigre et un autre au poulet, qu'ils mangeaient tous ensemble, une bouteille de bière à la main. Ils s'étaient installés dans un petit recoin de verdure et papotaient tranquillement.

« Ça craint quand même de boire de la bière à cette heure, » fit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Bah, on s'en fout. C'est pour te soutenir dans tes révisions, » fit Will.

« Comme si tu avais besoin de prétexte pour boire une bouteille de bière, toi ! » se moqua Alex. « D'ailleurs, ça se passe bien tes révisions, bébé ? »

« Ah non, pitié, je retourne au collège ce soir, alors non ! Je refuse d'en parler ! » protesta Harry avec véhémence.

« Ça fait du bien, une petite pause, pas vrai ? » sourit Dorian.

« Oui, c'est certain, » soupira Harry.

« Surtout que ça va pas durer, » continua Dorian, taquin, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Harry.

Le plus jeune de la bande arracha des poignées d'herbe tendre qu'il jeta sur son ami, hilare.

« Allez, profite, profite. Surtout que Do' et moi, on peut pas rester trop longtemps. Nos chères moitiés ont décidé qu'on se ferait un ciné tout à l'heure, » les interrompit Alex.

Will se renfrogna, sans rien ajouter.

« Allez, tire pas la gueule, on s'en fera un autre tous les quatre, entre sub, dès que Harry aura fini ses exams ! » lui promit Dorian tout en secouant ses courtes boucles blondes afin de les débarrasser des brins d'herbe accrochés dedans.

À la surprise de Harry, Will se contenta de hausser les épaules. Dorian et Alex, eux, ne dirent plus rien d'autre.

« Oh, regardez ! Un écureuil ! » s'écria Harry alors que l'animal roux à la queue en panache s'avançait vers eux. « C'est dingue, il vient tout près ! »

« Euh, Harry, on est à St Jame's Park, les écureuils, ça pullule ! Mais t'es jamais sorti ou quoi ? » fit Alex.

Harry tendit un morceau de chips au petit rongeur qui remua le nez, reniflant de loin la victuaille, avant de finalement choisir de décamper. Le jeune sorcier se redressa, tout sourire, puis prit un air gêné devant les regards à la fois éberlués et bienveillants de ses amis.

« Non. En fait, non, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, vous savez, quand j'étais gamin. »

Les trois autres laissèrent un petit silence s'installer, que brisa Dorian.

« T'as salement ramassé étant gosse, pas vrai ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il se mit soudain à raconter quelques brides de son enfance. C'était un peu étrange de parler de ça avec eux. Mais, d'une certaine façon, il se sentait plus libre de le faire. Là encore, réalisa le jeune homme, c'était grâce à Severus. Il lui avait donné confiance en lui, y compris pour parler de choses intimes. De toute façon, comme Harry l'avait supposé, les trois Moldus avaient, dans les grandes lignes, deviné son passé avec les Dursley.

« Ces gens sont vraiment des salauds. Et franchement, je comprends pas que personne ne se soit rendu compte de quelque chose. Les voisins, les profs... Bandes d'incompétents et de connards. Ils ont surtout préféré fermer les yeux, » râla Will.

Harry attrapa un brin d'herbe qu'il mâchouilla. Il haussa les épaules, sans savoir quoi répondre. Will n'avait pas vraiment tort après tout.

« J'ai rien dit non plus, » finit-il par lâcher.

« Et alors ? Ils se sont jamais posés de questions, tous ces cons ? »

« J'étais en pensionnat quand j'ai eu onze ans, ils pouvaient pas savoir. »

Harry baissa les yeux. Même lui n'y croyait pas vraiment. Sans doute qu'ils savaient. Oui, ils savaient. Mais les Sorciers ne pouvaient rien y faire à cause de la protection du sang de sa mère.

« C'est du passé de toute façon. »

« Pas si vieux que ça, ce passé, t'as pas encore dix-neuf ans, » dit doucement Alex.

Harry rencontra les yeux bruns et chauds de son ami, emplis de compassion. Nul doute que ce dernier était celui qui devait être le plus touché par ce que venait de raconter Harry, indépendamment du fait qu'il était aussi le plus sensible et le plus fragile de la bande.

« Je vois plus les Dursley depuis mes dix-sept ans. J'ai été émancipé. Et même avant, comme je disais, je les voyais très peu une fois que j'ai eu onze ans. Un petit mois l'été, et encore. Bon allez, j'vous l'ai dit, c'est du passé, c'est plus important. »

« Ouais, changeons de sujet, » fit Dorian. « Putain, Harry, mais j'ai encore de l'herbe dans les cheveux ! »

« Tu l'avais bien mérité, » rigola le brun en lui en jetant une nouvelle poignée.

Dorian poussa un cri exagéré tout en chassant l'herbe d'une main.

« Oh, dis donc, j'avais pas remarqué ! Regardez, les mecs, en fait, Harry a les yeux couleur pelouse ! » s'exclama le jeune homme blond, moqueur. « Severus s'est trompé de surnom, il aurait dû t'appeler gazon, hein, _Puppy_? »

Harry, décidant de faire preuve de maturité, lui tira la langue.

« T'as un problème, _Pet_? » rétorqua-t-il.

« Non, aucun. Pourquoi, tu me cherches, toutou ? Tu veux un no-nos ? Allez, viens ! » fit Dorian, plus taquin que jamais.

Harry se plaça à quatre pattes et grogna.

« Tu vas voir la tête du no-nos, Pet ! »

Il imita un aboiement et sauta sur son ami, simulant une bagarre et en s'appliquant à le recouvrir de brins d'herbe.

« Alors, c'est qui, le clébard, hein ? Hein ? » rigola Harry.

Dorian, hilare, se débattit, chatouilla Harry qui s'esclaffa un peu plus. Les deux garçons continuèrent de se chamailler un petit moment avant de s'effondrer sur la pelouse, Harry dans les bras du plus âgé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes cons, c'est pathétique, » soupira Will.

« Oh, ça va, toi. C'est pas parce que tu es de mauvaise humeur qu'on doit tous tirer la gueule ! » protesta Dorian qui gratifia pour la peine Harry d'un baiser sur le front.

« Ch'uis pas de mauvaise humeur, » ronchonna Will.

« Non, tu as raison, tu es d'une humeur de chiotte depuis le week-end dernier, » renchérit Alex. « D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous étiez top, les gars ! » dit-il cette fois à l'attention de Harry et Dorian, toujours avachis l'un sur l'autre.

Harry sourit doucement, pour autant, il sentit comme un tiraillement sous ses côtes. Oui, la scène avait été formidable, le retour à la maison de même... mais le lendemain...

« C'est vrai qu'il embrasse plutôt pas mal, notre bébé, » fit Dorian, bien loin des méandres intellectuels de Harry. « Et en rentrant à la maison, j'ai encore pris cher. C'était trop bon. Et toi, Harry ? Est-ce que Severus t'a fait voir les étoiles ? »

Le sus-nommé se redressa lentement. Il hésitait. Pourtant, alors que le silence s'éternisait, Harry décida qu'il fallait qu'il libère ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, du moins en partie.

« Oui et non, » avoua-t-il enfin.

Les trois autres ne dirent rien de plus, l'étudiant en attendant qu'il poursuive.

« Quand on est rentré, on a pris un bain, » dit Harry. « Et là... c'était vraiment... très sensuel. »

« Tu veux dire sexuel, non ? » le taquina Will qui se fit gentiment houspiller par Alex.

« Ben, là encore, oui et non. On s'est embrassé, touché et, hum, il m'a doigté mais... rien de plus. »

« Rien ? Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a toujours pas dignement baisé ? » s'étonna Will.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Dorian et Alex râlaient après Will.

« Amis de la poésie, bonsoir, mais oui, c'est l'idée, » marmonna Harry. « Pourtant, pendant qu'on s'embrassait, je lui ai dit que j'étais prêt, que je voulais. Dorian, c'est normal ? »

« C'est vrai que c'est curieux, parce que vu comment tu en parles librement maintenant, plus le reste, c'est évident que tu es prêt, » fit Dorian, les sourcils froncés. « Je pouvais comprendre qu'il attende parce que c'est ta première fois, mais là, ça commence à faire long. Surtout qu'il est clair qu'il en crève d'envie aussi. Tout le monde l'a bien vu samedi. Il a été plus que possessif avec toi. Damian m'a dit que normalement, ils auraient dû jouer plus longtemps en inversé. »

« Hein ? »

Dorian soupira.

« Severus avec moi et Damian avec toi, crétin ! Mais Maître Severus m'a laissé en plan dès qu'il a vu que Damian t'embrassait un peu trop langoureusement à son goût, » termina Dorian, l'œil moqueur.

Les deux autres jeunes hommes ricanèrent de concert avec lui, surprenant un peu Harry qui, lui, n'avait rien remarqué durant la scène.

« Il t'a dit quoi, exactement, quand tu lui as dis que tu voulais ? » demanda Alex.

« Ben, je sais plus trop. Qu'il voulait pas faire ça maintenant. Il m'a dit un truc du genre : pas comme ça, petit cœur, et... »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement tandis que Dorian recrachait sa gorgée de bière et s'étouffait.

« Do', ça va ? » s'exclama le sorcier.

« Oui... » couina Dorian. « Attends, répète-là, il t'a dit _quoi_? »

« Je sais plus exactement, mais qu'il voulait attendre. »

« Mais non, triple pomme ! Le surnom ! »

« Ah ! Euh... petit cœur, pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, Harry ne put manquer les regards totalement éberlués des trois autres.

« Il t'a appelé petit cœur ? » redemanda Dorian, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ben... Merde, je me souviens même plus s'il l'a fait à ce moment-là, ou avant... ou après, pendant que... ben, pendant qu'on jouissait. Mais il m'appelle assez souvent comme ça, quand on se fait des câlins ou quand on dort ensemble ou... Mais merde, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? J'ai un truc sur le nez, je dis des choses vraiment énormes ou quoi ? » s'écria Harry.

« Je... » Dorian regarda les deux autres subs avant de revenir sur Harry. « Disons que Maître Severus n'a jamais appelé ses subs ainsi, bébé. De la même façon, on a jamais dormi chez lui comme tu le fais. Harry, on a jamais eu de chambre pour nous ou les clés de sa maison, c'est vrai, mais quand bien même, on a pas eu ce genre de moment avec lui. Et encore moins de surnom de la sorte. Severus est vraiment très différent avec toi. C'est presque choquant en fait. »

Harry se renfrogna.

« Pourtant, c'est pas pour ça qu'il veut faire l'amour avec moi. Peut-être que je lui plais pas assez. »

La voix pleine de chagrin les frappa tous, y compris Harry qui fulmina intérieurement de sa faiblesse. Néanmoins, il persévéra. Autant crever l'abcès autant qu'il le pouvait. Dorian était là, il fallait qu'il en profite même si quelque chose le brûlait dans la poitrine et qu'il avait un subit mal au ventre.

« Dorian... dimanche dernier, Severus m'a dit qu'on allait franchir le pas. Sans doute le week-end qui arrive, du coup, puisque c'était pas celui-là. Et aussi... Aussi qu'on allait parler de mon futur Dom, qu'il allait me donner des noms. Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je les teste ? Et comment ? Est-ce que... » Harry déglutit tout en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les bleus. « Est-ce que toi aussi tu étais malheureux à l'idée de ne plus être son soumis ? »

Dorian jeta une nouvelle fois un rapide coup d'œil à ses deux comparses avant de revenir sur le visage réellement malheureux de Harry.

« Écoute, bébé, en ce qui concerne les noms et la façon dont tu les testeras – ou pas – c'est avec Severus que tu dois voir. Pas moi. Parce que j'en sais rien. Je sais ce qu'on a fait dans mon cas mais... mais avec toi, c'est tellement différent. »

Harry baissa la tête. Dorian se rapprocha de lui de façon à passer son bras autour des épaules du garçon.

« Harry... Je sais pas quoi te dire. Discute-en avec lui, vraiment. Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je me souviens que j'étais, disons, triste de le quitter. Parce que c'était mon formateur et mon premier véritable Dom. Mais je n'étais pas malheureux comme tu sembles l'être. Je savais, j'ai toujours su que Severus me laisserait et moi, j'espérais trouver un Dom qui me conviendrait réellement, avec qui je pourrais partager plein de choses, y compris une relation. Avec Severus, c'était impossible. »

Harry baissa davantage le nez vers le sol. Severus aussi lui avait tenu ce discours. Alors pourquoi le vivait-il plus douloureusement ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Dorian reprit.

« Pour moi c'était plus facile, parce que Severus a été beaucoup plus distant tout le long. Je vivais pas chez lui, j'étais pas aussi souvent avec lui, je ne passais pas mes nuits dans son lit. On ne se voyait que pour les scènes. »

« Ouais... Pas grave. Je le savais aussi de toute façon, » murmura Harry. « Bon, ben je verrai bien. J'ai pas envie que Severus m'abandonne, mais j'ai pas le choix. J'espère seulement que les Doms seront des types biens. »

Le simple fait de dire ces mots lui transperça le cœur. Non, il ne voulait pas que Severus le laisse.

« Bon. Les gars, on est désolé de vous laisser, surtout maintenant, mais on doit y aller, » fit Alex qui avait pris son téléphone en main. « Lewis vient de m'envoyer un SMS, ils nous attendent au Curzon. »

Il se leva, ainsi que Dorian.

« On vous laisse ? » demanda Dorian, visiblement déchiré de devoir partir ainsi.

« Oui, vous inquiétez pas, Harry et moi on va ranger histoire de pas se faire étriper et puis je le raccompagnerai à la gare. D'acc, Harry ? »

« Oui, » répondit Harry, atone.

Il se leva, embrassa Dorian et Alex qui firent de même avec Will.

« Bon, ben, salut les gars, » déclara Alex une dernière fois.

« C'est ça, retrouvez vos _chéris_ , » marmonna Will.

L'intonation du jeune homme surpris Harry qui se retourna vers lui. Dorian et Alex étaient partis et Will s'affairait déjà à ranger leurs affaires et à les mettre dans un sac poubelle. Harry se bougea pour l'aider tout en le dévisageant de temps en temps.

« Will, ça a pas l'air d'aller. »

« Pas plus que toi, » rétorqua Will.

Il se redressa afin de jeter la poubelle, Harry sur ses talons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? J'ai fait un truc ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui.

« Non. Pas encore. »

« Comment ça ? Will, je comprends pas. »

Will eut un rire sans joie qui finit de surprendre Harry. Non, il ne comprenait pas son ami, mais une chose était sûre : il était effectivement malheureux.

« Oui, je sais que tu comprends pas. De toute façon, je me comprends pas non plus, tu sais. Je suis vraiment qu'un pauvre con, Harry. »

« Non ! C'est pas vrai ! » protesta Harry.

« Si. Si, t'avais raison. Je suis qu'une petite salope dont personne ne veut. Je m'en foutais jusqu'à présent mais... Et toi, toi t'es aussi malheureux que moi, même si tu veux pas l'admettre. Sauf que bientôt, tu le seras plus. Alors que moi... »

« Will », fit Harry en lui attrapant le bras. « Explique-moi, bon sang ! »

Le jeune homme baissa ses yeux noisette vers ceux d'un vert pur.

« Je ne vais plus aller au club, Harry. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Will soupira, il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et l'entraîna sur un banc, non loin de là.

« Je vais plus y aller, parce que je ne veux pas voir ce que je sais que je vais voir. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Toi, Harry. »

Le jeune homme eut le sentiment de se prendre une claque.

« Moi ? Tu veux plus me voir ? »

« Non, pas vraiment toi, bébé. J'espère bien qu'on restera en contact au contraire. Je veux pas te voir avec ton futur Dom, c'est tout. »

Harry fronça ses sourcils.

« Je comprends toujours pas. »

« Tu ne veux pas que Severus t'abandonne, et moi, je veux pas te voir avec le Dom qui te sera choisi. Parce que je suis sûr de celui qui deviendra ton Dom. Et tu auras de la chance, parce qu'il est vraiment un type bien. Je pense même que tu finiras par l'aimer, tu sais. »

Harry étudia son ami.

« Will... tu es amoureux ? »

Le jeune homme redressa son visage, ses yeux se perdirent dans le ciel.

« Il m'a tout de suite plu. Je le trouvais juste attirant au départ. Mais il avait pas l'air intéressé. Ça m'a un peu vexé. Et plus il me rejetait, plus je le voulais. Je pensais que si je faisais une scène avec lui, ça partirait, tu vois. Sauf que ça a été l'inverse. On a fait une scène, mais j'ai rien dit aux autres. Et... Et putain, j'ai jamais autant plané de ma vie. Ça a été fantastique. »

« C'est plutôt bien, non ? » fit Harry.

Il ne s'attira qu'un nouveau rire sans joie en réponse, avant que Will ne poursuive.

« Dans l'absolu, ça aurait pu. Sauf que j'ai pas dû lui faire le même effet. Après tout, je suis que la _pain slut_ du St Sebastian, pas vrai ? Alors on va pas s'emmerder à me proposer un contrat ou à s'intéresser à moi. C'est de ma faute aussi, j'ai toujours clamé haut et fort que je voulais pas de Dom. Mais même maintenant, alors que ça fait des semaines que j'ai changé d'attitude, ben rien n'y fait. Mais c'est pas le pire, tu sais. »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Je l'ai suivi. Moi ! Je me suis comporté comme une gamine de quinze ans. Je enquêté sur lui, je l'ai suivi, pour savoir où il habite, son boulot. Et un jour, j'ai fait style je lui tombe dessus sans le vouloir. » Will se mit à ricaner une nouvelle fois. « Minable, hein ? Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Sans doute que je croyais que si je le voyais en dehors du club, mon obsession disparaîtrait. Que je verrais que c'était juste un type ordinaire ou même un sale con et que, voilà, j'en serais débarrassé. Sauf que je me suis encore planté dans les grandes largeurs. »

« Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Il m'a invité à boire un café. On a discuté. Et ce salaud est un type super génial ! Et moi... moi je suis foutu. »

Harry regarda dans la direction que fixait Will, se perdant lui aussi dans les nuages et le ciel bleu.

« Tu l'as revu ? »

« En dehors du club ? Oui. Deux ou trois fois. Mais pas récemment. Il a mon numéro, j'ai le sien, sauf que lui ne me rappelle jamais. C'est toujours moi qui l'appelle. Alors je suis pas con, je comprends qu'il veut pas de moi. Surtout que j'ai bien vu qu'il était souvent avec Severus dernièrement. Il est là pour toi. Et je peux pas... »

Will ferma ses yeux et inspira douloureusement.

« Je peux pas te demander de lui dire non, alors que c'est un type bien et qu'il serait parfait pour toi. Mais vous voir ensemble, vous voir devenir amoureux alors que moi... » sa voix se brisa.

Harry ne dit rien. Il déglutit avec peine, comprenant parfaitement Will. Sauf que lui ne voulait pas de ce Dom. Il voulait Severus.

« Moi aussi, je suis malheureux, » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais, bébé, » dit Will en lui prenant la main. « On est deux pauvres idiots, amoureux du mauvais mec. »

« Je suis pas amoureux, » protesta Harry faiblement, ses paroles résonnant comme un mensonge même à ses propres oreilles.

« Arrête, Harry. Pas à moi. La seule différence, c'est que toi tu peux encore tout lui dire, tout lui avouer. »

« Non, je peux pas. »

« Si ! Si, tu peux, » dit Will fermement. « Moi, Jesse veut visiblement pas de moi. Mais toi ! Bon sang, Harry, tu as pas écouté ce qu'a dit Dorian ? Severus ne s'est jamais comporté avec un autre comme ça. Tu es particulier pour lui ! Bon Dieu, il t'appelle petit cœur ! Severus ! C'est vrai que c'est limite choquant ! »

« Ça veut rien dire, » fit Harry.

« T'en sais rien. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux que Harry brisa tout en se relevant.

« Je n'accepterai pas Jesse. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es mon ami, Will. »

Will se leva également et prit le plus jeune contre lui.

« T'es vraiment con si tu fais ça, il est bien. »

« Je m'en fous, » rétorqua le jeune brun. « Je peux pas te faire ça. Je refuse ! »

Will se mit à rire doucement.

« L'esprit chevaleresque de notre Harry a encore frappé. »

 **… … …**

Dorian et Alex sortaient à peine du parc quand Alex se tourna vers le jeune homme blond.

« Putain, Do ', non mais tu as entendu ça ? »

« Et comment. »

« On peut pas le laisser comme ça, sérieux ! »

« Non, c'est évident. »

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

Les yeux bleus de Dorian se plantèrent dans ceux d'Alex tandis qu'il souriait.

« On fait ce qu'on fait de mieux : on manœuvre dans l'ombre et on envoie nos chéris de Dominant au casse-pipe avec Severus. »

 **… … …**

Will le raccompagna jusqu'à la gare, puis repartit chez lui d'un air las. Harry s'en fut dans les toilettes, d'où il transplana devant le portail du château.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'immense bâtisse, son cœur et son moral semblèrent chuter dans ses chaussettes. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller vers la Grande Salle où le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi. Ni dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il préféra longer les murs et grimper directement dans sa chambre.

Sans surprise, Ron n'y était pas, l'estomac Weasley étant une valeur sûre à cette heure de la journée. Nul doute en effet que le jeune homme devait faire les cent pas devant la porte de la Grande Salle, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre pour aller se restaurer.

Harry en profita donc pour prendre sa douche, se mettre en pyjama et vérifier vingt fois s'il n'avait pas de courrier. En vain. Il feuilleta un passage de son livre de potion, avant d'abandonner. À chaque mot qu'il lisait, il avait l'impression d'entendre la voix de Severus.

Ce fut donc perdu dans ses pensées et avachi sur son lit que le découvrit Ron, quand enfin il rentra.

« Ah ben t'es là ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! T'es pas venu manger ? »

« Non, pas faim, » murmura Harry.

Ron stoppa en attendant la voix de son ami. Il fronça les sourcils, puis, après un instant de réflexion, s'assit sur le lit de Harry. Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs ne dit rien. Il se contenta de se rouler un petit peu plus en boule. Quand la main de Ron se posa avec douceur sur son épaule, il ferma les yeux.

« Harry, tu te sens pas bien ? Je vois bien que ça va pas, une nouvelle fois. Je te demande pas à cause de qui, pas vrai ? »

« Je l'ai pas vu, » murmura Harry.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas vu. Mais tu as pensé à lui et c'est à cause de lui que tu es si triste ce soir. »

Harry hocha la tête, vaincu.

« J'ai vu Will, Dorian et Alex. On a un peu discuté. Will aussi était pas bien. »

« Ah. Amour non partagé ? »

Ron ne dit pas ''lui aussi'' mais Harry l'entendit quand même. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Severus ? Merlin, c'était horrible. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi ? Jamais Severus ne l'aimerait. Jamais. Son chagrin enfla de façon exponentielle.

« Tu dois lui parler, Harry. »

« À qui ? Will ? » demanda Harry qui retenait ses larmes.

« Non, espèce d'idiot. À Severus. »

Harry sentit la première perle d'eau rouler sous sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Severus le détesterait de nouveau, comme avant. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais au moins, là, il l'appréciait un peu.

« Il voudra jamais de moi. Jamais. Il a été clair dès le départ. Il va rompre, Ron. Il va bientôt rompre. Et je veux pas. »

Sans pouvoir se retenir plus, Harry fondit en larmes. Tant pis pour l'honneur, la fierté masculine et tout le tralala. Il faisait le deuil de son amour nouvellement admis et allait donc faire fonctionner ses glandes lacrymales à plein régime. Le reste, il verrait après. Il sentit que Ron s'allongeait à son tour et le prenait dans ses bras. Au moins, il n'était pas seul et là, malgré tout, il s'en sentait soulagé.

« Je me doute qu'il va vouloir rompre à la fin de l'année. C'est pour ça que plus le temps passe, et plus tu es triste, je suppose. Harry, tu dois lui parler. Tu dois lui dire ce que tu ressens. Peut-être que tu serais surpris. Merlin, si un jour on m'avait dit que je te pousserais à avouer tes sentiments à cet infâme bâtard, je crois que j'en aurais fait une jaunisse. Et pourtant, regarde. Allez, mon pote. Je sais pas quoi te dire d'autre que ça, et encore, c'est parce qu'avec Hermione on en a beaucoup discuté. Je regrette qu'elle soit pas là, tu peux pas savoir. Elle aurait su quoi te dire, elle, de mieux que moi. Elle m'avait prévenu que tu risquais de craquer avant la fin de l'année. Déjà parce que tu as une peur viscérale de l'abandon, et que ce serait dur pour toi parce que tu l'aimes. Putain, mais quel enfoiré, ce mec ! »

Harry continua de pleurer, sans chercher à se retenir. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ron commença à traiter Severus de chauve-souris avariée, qu'il réalisa enfin.

« Quoi ? Mais... Mais pourquoi tu parles de Severus ? » tenta-t-il de se rattraper.

Ron poussa un soupir exagéré.

« Harry, atterrit, ça fait dix minutes que je te parle de ton mec. De ton vrai mec. Tu penses vraiment qu'on avait pas compris avec Hermione que ton fameux Sebastian, c'était Snape ? »

Harry essuya ses joues d'un revers de main avant de dévisager le visage d'habitude souriant de Ron. Ce dernier ne souriait pas cette fois. Il le regardait lui aussi, plutôt soucieux.

« Vous saviez ? Mais comment ? »

« Sans même compter les fois où tu te plantais en disant Sev' ou lieu de Seb' ? Eh bien tu sais, c'était pas bien compliqué. Tu voyais Sebastian quand Snape n'était pas là, à Poudlard. La description qu'en ont fait tes amis, et toi aussi, était assez ressemblante. Sans oublier qu'il n'était pas là à Noël non plus. Un sorcier mystérieux, de grande confiance... Et puis... il y a surtout la façon dont vous vous regardez, tous les deux. »

Face à ce dernier commentaire, les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.

« On se regarde comment ? »

« Comme deux hommes qui tiennent l'un à l'autre. Harry, je te ferais pas croire le contraire. Tu le regardes même carrément avec des yeux de merlan frit par moment. Mais lui... Lui aussi, quand il pense que personne ne le remarque, il te regarde d'une façon bien trop douce pour être honnête. Rassure-toi, je pense que personne d'autre que moi l'a remarqué. Et si je l'ai fait, c'est à cause des autres indices que je t'ai dit avant. Ça, et aussi parce que j'ai reconnu son Moyen Duc quand il t'a apporté une carte de Sebastian, une fois. Je l'avais déjà vu, ce crétin s'en était pris à Coquecigrue plus d'une fois, à l'époque de l'Ordre, quand on était au Square. »

Harry baissa la tête, il se rongea un ongle tout en se remettant à pleurer doucement.

« Je suis pathétique, hein ? Moi, amoureux de Snape. C'est débile. Après tout ce qu'on a fait, le nombre de fois où je l'ai détesté. Et lui aussi. Il haïssait mon père. »

« Il t'a aidé, aussi. Harry, tu es transformé depuis les vacances de Noël. Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait avec toi, et je crois que je préfère pas savoir vu les quelques infos qu'a lâchées ton copain Will. Mais même moi je suis obligé de reconnaître que Severus t'a fait du bien. Et lui aussi a changé, tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il était moins atroce depuis quelque temps. De toute façon, Harry, t'as pas le choix. Tu es malheureux comme les pierres, tu l'aimes. Tu dois le lui dire, lui avouer tes sentiments. Au pire des cas, effectivement, il te dira qu'il ne veut pas de toi... »

Harry se mit à sangloter suite aux paroles de Ron qui lui caressa gentiment le dos.

« Eh, mon pote, laisse-moi finir, okay ? Oui, p'tre qu'il te dira non, mais tu ne perds rien à lui dire ce que tu ressens. Tu as tout à gagner, au contraire. »

Harry se cramponna à son ami.

« Et s'il veut pas de moi, je perds un mois avec lui ! Il me jettera plus tôt que prévu ! »

« Harry, tu peux pas compter les choses comme ça ! »

« Je veux qu'il m'aime, Ron ! Je veux qu'il me fasse l'amour ! Je veux connaître ça dans ses bras avant que tout soit fini ! » avoua Harry avec désespoir.

« Ah... euh... Oh Merlin, mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué, » marmonna Ron, rouge et gêné au possible alors que des images qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir en tête s'imprimaient dans son esprit. « Je peux comprendre, mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Si vous faites... euh... ça, et qu'ensuite il rompt, ce sera encore plus dur pour toi, tu ne crois pas ? »

« J'en sais rien, » finit pas renifler Harry. « Je suis paumé. »

Ron continua de consoler le Survivant qui pleurnichait dans ses bras. Il était véritablement désemparé et ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral.

« On doit se voir, samedi ou dimanche prochain, » continua Harry. « Ça me laisse un peu de temps. Enfin, s'il tient sa parole et qu'on se voit vraiment. Sinon... Sinon c'est foutu. »

« Non, c'est pas foutu, Harry. C'est pas foutu. Allez, tu as raison, accorde-toi le temps de la réflexion. Allez, mon pote, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

« C'est pas juste, Ron, c'est pas juste. Pourquoi je l'aime, hein ? Pourquoi lui ? »

« Je sais pas, Harry. J'en sais rien du tout, » murmura Ron.

 **… … …**

Severus était en rogne.

Et encore, c'était un euphémisme.

Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas seul avec Alan comme il l'avait normalement prévu. Rien que ça aurait suffit à le mettre en rogne en temps ordinaire. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas que cela, oh que non. La liste de tout ce qui l'avait mis en rogne jusqu'à ce jour était même bien trop longue à son goût.

Il y avait l'ordinaire à Poudlard, qui suffisait déjà les trois quarts du temps à le maintenir dans une saine mauvaise humeur. Or, en cette période de l'année, tout était décuplé avec les examens qui approchaient, les révisions à donner aux élèves, les dernières corrections, les programmes à finir dans l'urgence, les réunions de fin d'année avec les conseils de classes, celles avec les examinateurs et enfin les premiers préparatifs, déjà, de la rentrée prochaine qu'avait exigés Minerva.

Venaient s'ajouter à cela les turbulences de sa vie privée. Et ça, Severus s'en serait bien passé. Il était allé au Club plusieurs fois depuis leur fameuse scène commune, Damian, Dorian, Harry et lui. Les Doms masculins gays s'agitaient, ils attendaient de pouvoir se placer auprès de Harry. Contrairement à ce que Severus avait ressenti avec ses précédents subs en formation, cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Alors qu'il voyait ceci avec bienveillance autrefois, là, ils lui donnaient tous le sentiment de hyènes prêtes à se battre pour un morceau de barbaque. Sauf que Harry était tout sauf un vulgaire steak. Et que là, Severus avait juste envie de sortir sa baguette et de les transformer en pâtée pour Hippogriffe mal luné quand un Dom s'approchait pour lui parler de Harry. Il se savait injuste, puisqu'il venait au club exactement pour cette raison, d'autant qu'il avait fait annoncer officiellement que Harry était prêt à être confié.

Pour autant, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de se morfondre en raison de son comportement injuste. Il avait donc envoyé balader plus ou moins poliment les Dom qui se présentaient à lui, surtout ceux un peu trop insistants à vouloir ''tester'' Harry.

Cette simple idée suffisait à le rendre à moitié dingue. Il avait apprécié de voir Harry danser sensuellement avec Dorian, cela l'avait même diantrement excité. Idem quand Damian l'avait embrassé. Mais c'était parce qu'il savait qu'ensuite Harry serait à lui ! Pour lui ! C'était totalement différent avec les Doms qui venaient le voir pour prendre Harry à la fin de leur contrat. _Lui_ prendre Harry.

Lui arracher Harry.

Et en plus, aucun n'était digne de son garçon !

Non, ce n'était pas de la mauvaise foi. Du tout. Et si c'en était, alors il s'en battait copieusement les rouleaux. Oui, il devenait grossier, et alors ? Un problème ? Non ? Parfait, sinon il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contrôler.

Venait s'ajouter à ça Harry lui-même. Le sale morveux l'évitait, il en était certain.

La première semaine, tout lui avait semblé correct. Dur, mais correct. Harry était bien un peu trop pâle, semblait un peu trop éteint, mais il était là. Il tentait même parfois de lui sourire discrètement pendant les repas qu'ils partageaient dans la Grande Salle. Et puis, depuis ce dimanche, rien ! Rien du tout ! Severus ne le voyait nulle part.

Il avait été obligé d'enquêter discrètement, de longer quelques couloirs pour être sûr que Harry était là et qu'il allait bien. Non, rayez la dernière phrase, il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter de savoir s'il allait bien. Ce n'était pas son problème... Sauf que, si, bien sûr que c'était son problème ! Harry était son soumis, il devait veiller sur son bien-être. Voilà. Il s'en inquiétait comme tout bon Dom se respecte. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il avait envie de le prendre et de l'allonger sur une surface plane à chaque fois qu'il croisait ses yeux verts, et cela avait certainement encore moins à voir avec les déchirures qui traversaient son cœur à chaque fois qu'il pensait au jeune homme et au fait que, bientôt, il le perdrait. Définitivement. Hypocrite, lui ? Oui, et alors ? Toujours pas de problème ? Très bien et que surtout cela reste comme ça.

Severus savait donc que Harry était toujours à Poudlard, qu'il travaillait assidûment. Qu'il était encore plus pâle et semblait non plus éteint, mais désormais triste. Malheureux.

Et qu'il l'évitait.

Severus était donc persuadé que si Harry allait mal, c'était en partie de sa faute. Sans doute parce qu'ils ne se voyaient plus pour une séance. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il attendait que Severus le dépucelle dignement.

Merlin, comme il en avait envie, lui aussi.

Trop, bien trop.

Tout cela le mettait donc dans une rogne noire. Comprenez une colère noire. Un état de fureur avancée. Et le fait que Alan, qui l'avait convoqué ce jour au sujet de Harry, justement, ne soit pas seul dans son bureau le faisait proprement fulminer.

« Tu es un peu tendu, non ? » se moqua la jeune femme responsable de son état.

« Charlotte, je ne te savais pas encore à Londres. Et accompagnée qui plus est, » répondit froidement Severus en s'installant dans un fauteuil en face du bureau d'Alan.

« Oui, tu as vu ? Charmant non ? » dit la jolie brune en faisant courir ses doigts dans la chevelure épaisse du soumis à ses pieds.

L'homme était sanglé dans un pantalon de cuir et un harnais. Un bâillon boule l'empêchait de parler et ses bras étaient liés dans son dos. Il était musculeux, portait une barbe fournie et son torse, définitivement poilu, était large et épais. Severus ne put retenir un sourire. Charlotte adorait ce genre d'hommes, qui, soyons clair, en auraient surpris plus d'un s'ils avouaient leur tendance à la soumission.

« Charlotte, tu pourrais nous laisser, désormais ? Severus et moi avons à parler, » déclara Alan.

« Oh, tonton, comme c'est attentionné de ta part. Mais non. Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'à ton bureau pour me faire congédier aussi rapidement. J'ai moi aussi deux ou trois petites choses à dire à Severus et il s'avère que notre avion ne décolle pas avant quatre heures. J'ai donc un peu de temps devant moi. Qu'en penses-tu, Mag ? »

« C'est certain, » fit alors la troisième _persona non gratta_ de la pièce, de l'avis de Severus. « J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

La femme d'une trentaine d'année et aux cheveux rouges lança un sourire éblouissant en direction de Severus, bien qu'elle garde les yeux tournés vers le sol. Elle aussi était habillée de cuir, mais à la différence des autres, elle portait le bracelet rouge du club à son poignet. Soumise, certes, mais qui n'était pas là pour jouer.

« Et de quoi veux-tu donc me parler ? » répondit Severus, clairement de mauvaise humeur.

« Eh bien, de Harry, évidement, comme tout le monde. »

Severus manqua s'étrangler.

« Harry ? Tu te fous de moi ? C'est hors de question ! » s'écria-t-il.

Mag se mit à ricaner et Charlotte sourit de façon sardonique.

« Eh bien, quelle charmante réaction ! Qu'en penses-tu, tonton chéri ? »

« Charlotte, à quoi joues-tu ? » fit Alan, sa voix teintée d'un soupçon de désespoir.

« Je ne joue pas. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer quand un soumis est en jeu, _moi_ , » déclara la jeune femme, toute trace de moquerie envolée.

« Tu ne corresponds pas du tout à Harry, » continua Severus, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

« Je le sais bien, pauvre demeuré ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Oh, arrête donc ton cinéma ! » explosa Charlotte. « Je vous ai vus, y compris la dernière fois, tu te souviens ? Et je t'ai vu aussi, toute cette semaine, à faire ta mascarade avec les autres Doms ! Quand prendras-tu ta paire de couilles en mains, Severus ? »

Le sorcier bondit sur ses deux pieds et s'avança vers elle, la colère l'englobant tout entier.

« Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! »

« Moi je me le permets ! Tant que tu te comporteras avec ce pauvre garçon comme un mollusque mal cuit, je le ferai ! » s'écria Charlotte, à l'évidence aussi en colère que Severus. « Ne nous prends pas pour des cons, tous autant que l'on est ! Harry en crève pour toi ! Et toi ! Toi qui es aussi jaloux qu'un pou ! Ouvre-donc les yeux et arrête d'envoyer chier tous ceux qui t'approchent ! Parce que si tu te comportes comme une couille molle, n'espère pas une seule seconde que tu pourras m'empêcher de te le dire, clair ? »

« Lottie ! » explosa à son tour Alan en se redressant également.

« Non ! Hors de question que je me taise ! Cette espèce de pignouf avec le Q.I. et le courage d'une putain d'amibe est prêt à sacrifier ce gamin juste à cause de son putain d'ego ! Alors si tu as envie de tout foutre en l'air, si tu penses pour je ne sais quelle connerie d'excuse que tu ne mérites pas d'être avec Harry, c'est ton problème, abruti, mais là, tu vas faire du mal à ce gosse, et à beaucoup de monde autour ! »

« C'est bon, tu as fini ton cirque ? » fit Severus d'une voix glaciale. « Pas d'autres insultes ? »

« Attends, j'hésite... Est-ce que je t'ai dit que tu agissais comme une sombre andouille et que si tu donnais vraiment ce pauvre bichon à un autre Dom tu serais une véritable serpillière à foutre ou je l'ai simplement rêvé ? »

« Lottie ! Lottie, maintenant, tu remballes tes jouets et tu sors ! »

Charlotte jeta un regard dédaigneux à son oncle, puis à Severus, avant de déclarer.

« Allez, mes chéris, on y va. Mon cher tonton va faire son gentil petit discours à monsieur couille molle. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit, ça, _chérie_ , » se moqua Severus.

« Oui, alors que tu as oublié l'excellent ''sac à foutre ''et le magnifique ''outre à purin'' d'hier soir, c'est dommage, Lottie, » fit Mag d'une voix chantante.

La soumise se redressa avec grâce et vint elle aussi passer ses doigts dans la crinière sombre de l'homme en cuir.

« Allez, poussin, on a un avion à prendre. »

Severus grogna et se dirigea en silence vers la large fenêtre du bureau d'Alan. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite les au-revoir de l'homme et de sa nièce, les yeux perdus sur le club au-dessous de lui. La colère était toujours présente dans ses veines, elle le brûlait d'une détestable façon. Mais elle n'était pas la seule. La jalousie, aussi. Et le désagréable sentiment d'avoir été transparent aux yeux de tous.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Severus ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

La voix d'Alan le sortit de sa contemplation.

« Oui, je crois que j'ai bien besoin d'un whisky. »

Severus se retourna de nouveau et attendit, cherchant par tous les moyens à retrouver son calme. Enfin, Alan vint se placer à ses côtés et lui tendit un verre.

« On the rocks, je suppose que c'est ce qu'il te faut. »

« Merci, » répondit Severus en portant à ses lèvres le verre rempli du liquide ambré noyant les glaçons.

Alan but également dans son verre, son regard lui aussi perdu sur la salle plus bas.

« Severus, je suis désolé des paroles crues de ma nièce. Elle n'a jamais eu beaucoup de tact. »

« C'est sans importance et ce n'est nullement de ta responsabilité, » fit Severus avant de reprendre une gorgée d'alcool.

« Eh bien, en fait en partie, si. Nous avons discuté avec elle, hier soir. De toi et Harry. »

Severus grogna.

« Elle l'a dit à sa façon, mais elle n'a pas tort. Nous avons tous conscience que Harry t'est bien plus cher que tu ne veux l'admettre. »

« Là encore, c'est sans importance, » rétorqua Severus.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. Cela a de l'importance. Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à vouloir le donner alors que cela t'est visiblement un crève-cœur ? »

Severus ne répondit pas tout d'abord, se laissant le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée avant de se tourner enfin face à son interlocuteur.

« Parce que je ne peux pas le garder avec moi, Alan. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Écoute, je te dois l'entière vérité. Damian et Lewis sont venus me voir. Leurs garçons étaient avec le tien dimanche. Harry n'espère qu'une chose, Severus, c'est que tu le gardes avec toi ! Pourquoi te priver de lui ? Pourquoi t'imposer une séparation que vous ne souhaitez ni l'un ni l'autre ? »

« Dimanche, dis-tu ? Cela explique certaines choses, » fit Severus, pensif.

« Severus, est-ce tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que je viens de te dire ? Pourquoi, mon ami ? Pourquoi tiens-tu à te séparer de Harry ? »

Severus soupira, il fit tourner le liquide ambré avant d'en boire une autre gorgée. L'alcool lui brûlait la gorge, mais il était aussi réconfortant.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas garder Harry avec moi, Alan. »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta l'homme.

« Il y a trop de choses entre nous, trop de passif ! » s'écria Severus. « Bon sang, Alan...Et puis Harry est trop jeune, je pourrais être son père ! »

« Severus, c'est ridicule... »

« Ridicule ? » le coupa Severus. « Oh non, ça ne l'est pas ! J'étais le meilleur ami de sa mère ! Et le pire ennemi de son père ! Lily est la seule femme que j'ai aimée, et elle l'a choisi, lui ! Alors, si, Alan, Harry pourrait être mon fils, doublement même. »

« Tu confonds tout ! Il ne s'agit pas de son père ou de sa mère à l'heure actuelle, mais de Harry. »

« Tu crois que je l'ignore ? Je sais bien qu'il n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Et puis j'ai été le pire enseignant qui soit avec cet enfant. »

« C'est du passé, tu es son Dom, aujourd'hui. Il a toute confiance en toi. Et je suis persuadé qu'il t'aime sincèrement. »

La voix d'Alan était douce, malgré cela, ou peut-être bien à cause de cela, elle perça le cœur de Severus qui s'affala sur un fauteuil.

« Alan... Cela fait presque deux semaines que je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Oui, je sais que ce sont peut-être des fausses excuses. Aujourd'hui. Mais demain ? Aujourd'hui je compte pour lui, il a occulté toutes les horreurs que j'ai pu dire ou faire, parce que je l'ai aidé à surpasser sa... dépression de début d'année. Mais ensuite ? Il n'a que dix-neuf ans. Il va se réveiller un jour, à côté d'un homme vieux, sinistre et que va-t-il penser ? Il se souviendra de tout ce que j'ai fait. Il se souviendra... » Severus ferma ses yeux et déglutit péniblement. « Que c'est à cause de moi si ses parents sont morts. »

« Quoi ? Mais, Severus, comment peux-tu dire cela ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité. Ils ont été assassinés. Et c'est moi qui les ai désignés comme cible. »

« Je ne peux le croire. »

« Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Je connaissais cet homme, celui qui les a tués. Je lui ai parlé des Potter et il les a tués. »

« Severus, ce n'était pas ta faute. Quoi que tu aies pu dire ou faire, ce n'est pas toi qui as tenu l'arme qui a tué ces gens. »

Severus eut un rire sans joie. Alan ne comprendrait jamais.

« Et une fois encore, » poursuivit l'homme. « Il ne s'agit pas de Harry. »

« C'est son passé. »

« Et tu es son présent, Severus. »

« Alan, par pitié, comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je suis peut-être son présent, mais en aucun cas je ne peux être son futur ! » s'écria Severus en rouvrant les yeux et en se redressant vivement. « Mais regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Qu'ai-je à lui offrir, dis-moi ? J'ai vingt ans de plus que lui ! Je ne suis pas attirant, je n'ai pas de fortune ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis qu'un acariâtre professeur qui ne pourra jamais le rendre heureux ! Il ne mérite pas ça, » fit Severus, montrant pour la première fois sa tristesse. « Il ne mérite pas la vie que je pourrais lui offrir. » Il se rassit et prit son visage dans sa main.

« Oh, et que mériterait-il que tu ne peux, selon toi, pas lui offrir ? »

« Un jeune et bel amant. À son image, » murmura Severus. « Un homme bon. Tendre. Qui saura l'aimer et le comprendre. Harry est tellement... fragile et fort tout à la fois. Il faut quelqu'un qui lui laisse de la liberté mais sache aussi le canaliser. Un homme avec qui il pourra rire, qui saura l'amuser. » L'homme ferma les yeux, les souvenirs du rire de Harry, de son sourire alors qu'ils faisaient une bataille de boule de neige ou se chamaillaient dans le bain lui arrachant le cœur. « Un homme avec qui il pourra voyager, découvrir des choses nouvelles. Un homme qui le soutiendra dans les moments difficiles et sera là pour lui. Quelqu'un sur qui il pourra compter. »

La main d'Alan se posa sur son épaule.

« Tu n'es certes pas un fringuant jeune homme de vingt ans, Severus. Mais en dehors de ce détail, l'homme que tu viens de décrire, c'est toi. Tu es déjà cet homme-là pour Harry. »

Severus rouvrit ses yeux.

« Alan.. Je ne veux pas imposer à Harry un homme vieux et aigri. »

« Harry mérite surtout que tu lui donnes le choix, tu ne crois pas ? Le choix de celui avec qui il veut partager sa vie. Sa vie d'homme et de soumis. »

Severus regarda Alan qui s'asseyait à son tour dans un fauteuil.

« Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre, » avoua-t-il.

« Alors dis-lui. »

« C'est impossible. »

Ce fut Alan qui soupira cette fois.

« Tu sais, Severus, il faut du courage pour dire à une personne qu'on l'aime, c'est vrai. Mais si on ne le fait pas, alors il faut aussi avoir le courage de le laisser partir et de le voir être aimé par un autre. Mon ami, de quel courage es-tu le plus capable ? Lequel te fera le moins souffrir ? Vous fera le moins souffrir, tous les deux ? Tu ne peux déjà pas imaginer aujourd'hui le confier à un autre Dom que toi. Alors être aimé par un autre ? »

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Si, tu l'as. On a toujours le choix, Severus. Ne te trompe pas. »

Le silence se fit entre eux, que finit par briser Alan.

« Combien de Dom as-tu retenu ? »

« Quatre. »

« Tu peux en rajouter un. »

« Qui donc ? »

« Moi. »

Severus sursauta et plongea ses obsidiennes dans les yeux translucides d'Alan.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Non. Tu te juges trop vieux ? Moi non, » rétorqua Alan.

« Alan... »

« La vie est une succession de choix. Severus... cesse de te flageller sur les mauvais que tu as faits autrefois et, par pitié, mon ami, fais le bon cette fois. »

 **… … …**

Quand Harry et Ron retournèrent dans leur dortoir, après avoir une nouvelle fois dévalisé les cuisines de Poudlard – Harry refusait de mettre un pied dans la Grande Salle tant qu'il n'avait pas pris sa décision vis-à-vis de Severus – un parchemin reposait sur le couvre-lit du sorcier brun.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à Ron, Harry s'en saisit et le déplia afin de le lire.

« C'est Severus. On se voit vendredi soir, » déclara-t-il.

Il leva la tête vers son ami.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda le sixième fils Weasley.

« Passer la nuit avec lui, » répondit Harry en repliant sa missive. « Mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que je lui dirai ou non. »

« Dis-lui la vérité. »

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux. Il lui restait désormais quarante-huit heures pour prendre sa décision. Allait-il avouer ses sentiments à Severus ? Lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas d'autre Dom que lui ? Qu'il ne voulait pas d'autre homme que lui ?

Ou attendre ? Faire la séance avec lui, connaître enfin l'amour physique dans ses bras, connaître la fougue de ses coups de reins dans son corps sans lui avouer qu'il voulait plus que cela ?

Parler, et risquer de tout perdre avant ce moment de passion entre eux ?

Ou ne rien dire. Jamais. Profiter simplement de ce que le sorcier pouvait lui donner, sans rien attendre de plus, et puis, à la fin du mois de juin, rompre et espérer qu'un autre, un jour, l'aimerait assez pour ne pas le laisser partir.

 **… … …**

 **À suivre**

 **… … …**


	15. Lao Tseu (2)

**Bêtas : Chapaf et Bruniblondi**

 **Genre : slash M/M**

 **Rating : M**

 **Destinataire : Nanola.**

 **Warning : BDSM**

 **NDA : Dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et qu'il vous surprendra aussi... en fait, il vous surprendra sûrement par certains côtés ;) Bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous à la fin pour la dernière NDA ^^**

* * *

 **Puppy**

 **.**

 **Partie 15**

 **.**

 _''Lorsque je me laisse aller à être ce que je suis, je deviens ce que je pourrais être._ _"_ \- Lao Tseu (2)

* * *

Il n'entendait que sa respiration, calme et profonde. Celle de son Dom, son Maître. Celui aussi qu'il aimait, bien qu'en cet instant, cela ne compte pas. Ne devait pas compter.

Cette séance aurait pu être comme n'importe quelle autre. Elle lui avait déjà apporté de belles marques sur les fesses, qui étaient rouges et chaudes, il le savait, tandis que Severus finissait de lui administrer cette diabolique fessée.

Elle avait été si bonne, si revigorante. Harry, encore une fois, s'était senti pleinement vivant, délivré de tout ce qui l'enchaînait alors que la paume de Severus claquait sur ses fesses tendres, sans relâche.

Il avait gémi, crié, pleurniché. Et Severus avait continué jusqu'à ce que lui estime que c'était assez. Harry s'en remettait entièrement à lui, à ce qu'il pouvait décider pour lui, pour eux. Ici, c'était lui qui dirigeait. Severus. Personne d'autre.

« Sur le lit, Puppy, » ordonna l'homme.

Harry se redressa et clopina jusqu'au matelas. Il s'allongea, sur le ventre.

« À quatre pattes. »

Aussitôt le jeune homme redressa son postérieur et se soutint grâce à ses coudes et genoux. La main de Severus caressa ses fesses, toujours brûlantes, faisant faiblement gémir Harry.

« Tu es un si bon garçon, n'est-ce-pas, Pup, » marmonna Severus. « Tu as su me donner un tel plaisir tout à l'heure. »

Ça, Harry voulait bien le croire. Il s'était démené, avait avalé le plus de longueur possible du membre turgescent dans sa bouche, sa gorge. Il avait été d'une dévotion sans faille et avait offert un orgasme remarquable à son Maître en tout début de séance.

La bouche humide de Severus se posa sur le bas de ses reins, sa langue le caressa alors qu'elle descendait plus bas et se faufilait dans la raie de ses fesses. Harry gémit plus fort, ses mains se cramponnèrent au drap. Puis son dos se cambra alors que la mutine léchait chacun de ses petits plis serrés. Elle le stimula longuement, mouilla la zone si réceptive que Severus avait totalement dévoilée en écartant de ses mains les collines de chair chaude.

Harry avait posé sa tête sur ses mains, et se retenait de crier. Seigneur, que c'était bon, cette caresse divine, ce pétale de rose ensorcelant. L'humide coquine appuya plus fort sur son entrée et Harry se relâcha, lui permettant de le pénétrer. Il poussa un petit cri tandis qu'il sentait l'appendice qui glissait en lui et s'activait, stimulant plus encore son anus sensible.

Bien trop vite à son goût, elle le délaissa et fut remplacée, heureusement, par un doigt, puis rapidement, par deux.

Harry s'abandonna au plaisir, d'autant que Severus savait admirablement stimuler son point merveilleux, le mont des sens qui grossissait à chaque poussé.

Puis tout disparut.

« Sur le ventre, Puppy. »

La voix de Severus était tendue, tout autant que leurs sexes.

Harry obéit et se laissa manipuler. Severus lui attacha les bras et les jambes aux montants du lit, en étoile. Puis ses mains parcoururent son corps, le faisant trembler, gémir, pour finir par le laisser en larmes sur le matelas, les membres tremblants et les poignets brûlants d'avoir tiré sur ses liens. Severus avait alterné paume, bout des doigts, plume, roulette et fin martinet. Harry n'était que sensations et s'offrait sans retenue à tout ce que son Dom voulait de lui.

Enfin, de nouveau, des doigts lubrifiés furent en lui alors que la roulette parcourait son sexe, le faisant crier. Severus jeta la roulette au sol, mais persévéra de ses doigts, les plongeant profondément en Harry, les remuant à l'intérieur de lui. Le garçon, gémit, s'arqua comme il le pouvait, se remit à geindre et à pleurnicher.

Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Harry était l'érotisme même ainsi, nu, humide de transpiration et haletant.

D'un geste impatient de sa main libre qui avait saisi sa baguette, Severus détacha les pieds de Harry qui remua, s'arqua, bougea le bas de son corps.

« Tu n'en peux plus, hein, petit cœur ? » murmura l'homme.

Harry eut un sanglot tout en hochant la tête. Oui, c'était bon, il était proche mais en voulait plus. Et surtout, Severus ne l'avait pas appelé Puppy cette fois-ci. Les mots de l'homme avaient trouvé un écho douloureux dans son cœur.

Les doigts de Severus ne bougèrent plus en lui, sa main libre le parcourut avec douceur. Harry reprit une respiration plus calme, les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent.

« Ferme tes yeux. »

Harry les ferma et sentit presque aussitôt un bandeau de soie les lui recouvrir. Les doigts en lui voyagèrent de nouveau, plus lentement que précédemment. Harry déglutit. Severus le préparait. Il le préparait à le recevoir. Cette fois, ils iraient jusqu'au bout de leur union charnelle.

La douleur dans sa poitrine refusa pourtant de partir. Pire, elle gonfla.

Pourquoi ?

C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait depuis des semaines ! Il avait pris sa décision durant la nuit. Il ne dirait rien à Severus. Pas ce soir en tout cas. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment, cet instant.

Il sentit que l'homme s'installait entre ses cuisses ouvertes. La main de Severus qui n'était pas occupée à le préparer releva ses genoux, l'un après l'autre.

Harry avala sa salive. Ils y étaient presque.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne rencontra que du noir. Severus lui fit sentir sa colonne de chair, avec laquelle il caressa l'une de ses cuisses, puis l'autre, les maculant de liquide séminal. Le propre sexe de Harry était lui aussi humide, dressé et en attente. Mais lui ne connaîtrait pas la pénétration, pensa Harry. Non, c'était ses fesses qui auraient cet honneur-là.

Severus allait lui faire l'amour.

Néanmoins, à peine cette pensée l'effleura-t-elle que la douleur dans son cœur rugit. Non, Severus ne lui ferait pas l'amour. C'était uniquement son Dom qui allait le sodomiser.

Harry gémit, tenta de chasser la voix rauque qui résonnait dans sa tête et son cœur. Puis il se souvint des paroles échangées avec Alex, pendant le premier jour de l'année.

 _« Tu n'aurais pas préféré faire l'amour avec lui en dehors d'une scène ? »_

 _« Elle était finie. On avait eu la séance, il m'avait enlevé mon collier. On était allongé tous les deux, on parlait et on se caressait. Et on a fait l'amour. »_

Harry serra les lèvres afin de retenir un autre sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper.

C'était ça qu'il voulait ? Se faire sodomiser par son Dom lors d'une scène ? Ça et uniquement ça ? Ou plus ? _Il risquait de tout perdre !_ lui hurla l'autre partie de son cerveau. _Il ne devait rien dire, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé._

Sauf que là, alors que le pénis de Severus frottait désormais son anus, Harry douta. Son chagrin enfla, ainsi que ses questionnements. Un mélange d'indécision, de scrupule et de... honte, s'ajouta à sa peine.

Il mentait.

Il se mentait à lui-même et à Severus.

En ne disant rien, en laissant le Dom faire ce qu'ils avaient envie – car, Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de sentir ce sexe entrer en lui ! – il n'était pas honnête.

« James ! » cria-t-il.

Le cri de Harry résonna comme une sentence, un couperet aiguisé entre eux.

Severus resta bloqué, se sentant totalement stupide. Il était là, plongé dans son désir, et voilà que Harry stoppait tout ? L'incrédulité déforma ses traits.

Merlin, que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Harry refusait-il qu'il continue ? Pourquoi le rejetait-il ?

Ces tournoiements intérieurs ne prirent sans doute pas plus d'une ou deux secondes, mais elle furent suffisantes pour que Harry tende ses bras attachés.

« Severus... S'il te plaît... Non... J'ai dit James, s'il te plaît... » supplia le jeune sorcier.

« Oui, bien sûr, » fit Severus en se secouant. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, attends. »

Rapidement, Severus lui ôta son bandeau, puis les liens qu'il avait aux poignets. Harry s'assit aussitôt et se les massa délicatement, sans le regarder.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Harry leva ses yeux vers l'homme. Chacun fut choqué de lire autant de peine dans le regard de l'autre.

« Oh, Puppy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » fit Severus en s'asseyant à côté de Harry et en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, Severus, » gémit Harry.

« Tu ne veux plus ? » demanda Severus.

Le simple fait de prononcer ces mots lui donna le sentiment d'un coup d'épée dans l'estomac, mais Harry réagit aussitôt.

« Si ! Si, je le veux ! Oh, Merlin, crois-moi je le veux ! »

Le garçon redressa la tête vers lui. Harry avait les yeux humides et le visage déchiré.

« Alors quoi ? » demanda Severus, perdu.

« Je veux faire l'amour avec toi. »

Severus haussa un sourcil.

« Et... ? »

« Severus... Je... Tu comprends pas... » Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant de façon impossible. « Je sais pas comment te dire ça... Oh, Merlin... Mais je dois être honnête, tu vois. C'est important, parce qu'on se fait confiance et si je te dis pas ce que j'ai sur le cœur avant qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit, alors j'aurais l'impression de trahir ta confiance. Et ça, ça m'est insupportable ! Pas digne de toi. De moi. De ce qu'on est. »

Harry releva de nouveau les yeux vers Severus qui le regardait toujours.

« Je ne veux pas d'un autre Dom que toi. »

Le visage de Severus se ferma et Harry eut un coup au cœur.

« Pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ? »

« Parce que c'est important ! Important pour moi ! Je veux personne d'autre que toi, Severus ! Tu es mon Dom, le seul, l'unique. Je veux pas partir avec un autre Dom à la fin de notre contrat. Je voudrais qu'on en fasse un autre, tous les deux. »

Severus se redressa et se leva du lit, dos à lui, laissant un Harry déconfit.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... Parce que tu comptes énormément pour moi. Je te fais confiance. Tu es là pour moi. Tu... Je me sens bien avec toi. Quand t'es pas là, tu me manques, et quand tu es là, je me sens tout de suite mieux. Que ce soit pour une scène ou pour autre chose. Quand je suis là, ici, avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place, à tes côtés. Tu es... Tu es celui qu'il me faut et que je veux. »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir, Harry ? » lança Severus en se retournant.

Harry fut surpris de voir les yeux noirs de Severus aussi pénétrants, son visage à la fois fermé, douloureux et rempli d'autre chose que le garçon ne sut interpréter.

« Comment je le sais ? Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Harry, j'ai le double de ton âge. »

« Je m'en fiche ! Les sorciers vivent plus vieux en plus, alors c'est pas si important. »

« Je ne suis pas attirant. »

« Faux ! Moi je te trouve très attirant, et sexy. »

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir ! »

« Tu as tout à m'offrir, bien au contraire ! »

« Je voulais discuter avec toi de tout ça plus tard, » soupira Severus en se rasseyant sur le lit. « Savoir si tu avais pensé à des Dom que tu voudrais. J'ai discuté avec certains d'entre eux, plus jeunes, plus beaux que moi. Il y a Je... »

« Je refuse Jesse ! »

« ..remy... » termina Severus. « Quoi ? Jesse ? »

Harry se sentit rougir un peu.

« Je ne veux pas de Jesse. Ni de Jeremy. Ni de personne. »

« Oui, mais, _Jesse_? » insista Severus.

« Merde avec Jesse. Je m'en fous de Jesse ! Et de tous les autres, » explosa Harry. « Et Jesse c'est doublement non, parce qu'il est trop con pour voir que Will bave devant et est fou amoureux de lui, voilà ! »

« Intéressant, » fit Severus, comme pensif.

« Mais putain, Severus ! Tu m'écoutes ? Je suis en train de te parler de nous, là ! Des sentiments que j'ai pour toi ! Je t'aime, merde ! »

Le silence fut assourdissant et Harry se mordit les lèvres, réussissant au dernier moment à se retenir de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

« Je... vois... » fit Severus.

L'homme cligna des yeux, prit une longue inspiration, alors que Harry se consumait d'angoisse.

« Je pense qu'on va arrêter la séance pour cette fois. »

« Non ! » s'écria Harry.

Ce qu'il craignait le plus était en train d'arriver. Comme un enfant, il s'agrippa à son cou alors que Severus avançait sa main pour lui retirer son collier.

« Non ! Non, je veux pas ! Severus, on reprend où on en était, on discutera après, je suis désolé ! Mais non, fais pas ça ! J'ai pas arrêté la séance, j'ai dit James, pas Lily ! »

« Harry, calme-toi. Tu n'as pas dit ton dernier safe word, mais je décide d'arrêter la séance quand même. Et je n'ai pas dit que c'était fini entre nous, d'accord ? Juste que la séance de ce soir était finie. »

Harry grimaça sans retenir cette fois les deux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues tandis que Severus lui ôtait le bijou en cuir. Il ne voulait pas arrêter la séance, pas que Severus le rejette. Mais une scène se faisait à deux, il fallait que les deux soient consentants. Le sub et le Dom. Or là, l'un d'eux voulait arrêter, alors l'autre se devait d'accepter.

Mais pourquoi avait-il ouvert sa grande bouche ? Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Néanmoins, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait eu raison. Certes, Severus ne le toucherait plus ce soir, certes, il serait toujours vierge de toute relation anale. Et puis après ? Il devait le lui dire.

« Harry... Harry, pleure pas, petit cœur. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » cria Harry. Il se sécha les joues d'un revers de main rageur. « Arrête de m'appeler petit cœur ! Je suis pas ton petit cœur visiblement ! Tu veux pas de moi ! T'as jamais voulu de moi ! Je le sais, je le savais, et je sais aussi que c'est de ma faute si j'ai développé des sentiments et pas toi. Mais t'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça si tu ressens rien pour moi ! Parce que c'est trompeur ! On dit pas ça à quelqu'un qu'on jette dans la foulée ! »

« Harry... »

« Non ! Non, tu vas m'écouter ! T'étais là à me dire que t'es trop vieux, ou pas ci ou pas ça. Connerie ! La vérité, c'est que c'est toi qui veux pas de moi ! Parce que moi je m'en fous que tu sois plus vieux, ou pas assez beau ou j'en sais rien d'autre. Moi c'est toi que je veux, comme tu es. Avec tes défauts, mais aussi tout ce qui fait que tu es toi et dont tu me parles pas ! T'es un mec bien, t'es même drôle quand tu veux. Ouais, drôle, pas la peine de faire cette tête ! Et je me sentais bien avec toi. Alors dis pas que c'est pour mon bien, que tu sais ce qu'il vaut mieux pour moi, parce que là, dans ce domaine-là, y'a que moi qui sais ! Et je sais que c'est toi qui me rends heureux ! Alors merde, assume, et dis que c'est toi qui m'aimes pas, toi qui me veux pas comme sub ou comme mec. Dis que tu me trouves trop jeune, trop con, trop j'en sais rien et pas assez je sais pas. Mais rejette pas la faute sur moi parce que c'est dégueulasse ! Je suis pas un gamin ! Je sais ce que je veux et qui j'aime ! Et t'as pas à me dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus ! »

Harry reprit sa respiration, haletant. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, était malheureux, si malheureux. Mais si Severus pensait qu'il allait tout laisser tomber sans combattre, alors il le connaissait mal.

« Je suis tombé amoureux, et t'as pas le doit de dire que je suis pas capable de reconnaître ce sentiment. Ni que tu le mérites pas. Alors, okay, moi, apparemment, je te conviens pas. Mais alors dis-moi au moins pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on essaye, tous les deux ? »

Severus posa sa paume sur la joue du jeune homme, la caressa avant de descendre et de se saisir de la main de Harry.

« Viens avec moi. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, vient avec moi ? Tu refuses la discussion, c'est ça ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Je veux simplement qu'on la continue ailleurs que dans la salle de jeux. »

Harry se redressa, dubitatif. L'homme l'entraîna à sa suite, tous les deux toujours aussi nus, bien que leurs excitations respectives se soient éteintes depuis longtemps. Severus récupéra simplement sa baguette puis ils descendirent les escaliers, passèrent devant la chambre de Harry, qui regarda sa porte close avec nostalgie, avant de se tenir devant celle de Severus.

« Tu vois, Harry, je pensais que nous aurions notre scène, ce soir. Que nous aurions connu le plaisir de la chair, tous les deux. Et puis, je t'aurais posé quelques questions. Et je t'aurais conduit ici, comme je le fais maintenant, suivant tes réponses. Que veux-tu, je ne suis pas comme toi. Je suis sans doute plus calculateur, moins entier. Moins courageux, sans aucun doute. Alors, es-tu toujours aussi sûr de ton choix ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

Severus ouvrit alors la porte, le laissant entrer dans la pièce. Harry pénétra dans la chambre avec des yeux ronds. La lumière de la pièce était douce, tamisée grâce à de nombreuses bougies qui étaient disposées un peu partout. Elles répandaient aussi un doux parfum dans la chambre. Harry tendit sa main afin de toucher les draps que Severus avait changés. Il ne les connaissait pas, ils étaient bordeaux et étaient si doux ! Était-ce de la soie ou du satin ? Harry l'ignorait, n'étant vraiment pas doué en matière d'étoffe.

Il se retourna vers Severus, estomaqué.

« C'est... très... romantique. »

« Je voulais que ça le soit. Est-ce que ça te plaît ? »

« C'est, hum, surprenant, mais oui, ça me plaît. »

Ce que Harry ne dit pas était que ce qui lui plaisait surtout, dans tout ce décorum, c'était le message qu'il envoyait. Severus avait passé du temps à faire cela, en pensant à lui. Severus voulait que ce soit romantique. Était-ce parce qu'il éprouvait des sentiments romantiques envers lui ? Le jeune sorcier s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et redressa son visage vers Severus, dans l'attente de réponses à ses questions. Ce dernier s'assit à son tour.

« Harry, tu me soutiens aujourd'hui que notre différence d'âge t'importe peu. Mais tu dis ça maintenant, parce que c'est nouveau pour toi et que tu ne réalises pas. »

« Je réalise très bien que quand tu auras cent-trente ans, tu m'aideras à souffler mes cent-dix bougies. Autre chose ? »

Severus retint avec peine un fin sourire.

« Tu vois loin. Mais dans cinq ans ? Ou dix ? Quand tu me verras, moi, à tes côtés, et que tu regarderas les fringants et beaux jeunes hommes qu'aujourd'hui tu dédaignes. Que feras-tu ? N'auras-tu pas envie d'avoir un corps jeune et ferme plutôt que le mien ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était une blague ? Severus le rejetait aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait peur qu'un jour lui le rejette en raison de son âge ? Pour un peu, il en aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été aussi sérieuse. Le petit sorcier réfléchit donc rapidement.

« Je ne peux m'imaginer un jour ressentir ça. Mais avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais moi aussi savoir une chose. Severus, tu crains réellement qu'un jour j'ai envie, sexuellement parlant, d'un autre que toi ? »

« Oui, » affirma Severus. « Et que cette envie, combinée à notre passé, à l'amoindrissement de notre passion, t'éloigne définitivement de moi. »

Harry se retint de soupirer.

« Severus, on ne peut jamais être sûr de l'évolution quand il s'agit d'une relation ! Je suis bien avec toi aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me connais, Harry, je sais à quel point je peux être désagréable et jaloux. Regarde, la simple idée de te laisser faire une scène pour que tu testes des Doms me rend malade. »

Harry se retint cette fois de se frapper la tête contre le mur ou mieux, de frapper Severus. Il ne le fit pas parce que le mur était bien trop loin de sa tête et parce que frapper Severus pouvait être très improductif. Pour autant, les paroles de Severus lui donnaient encore de l'espoir. L'homme était jaloux ! Il était jaloux !

« Alors ne le fais pas, tout simplement. Je ne veux pas, Severus. Je ne veux pas d'un autre que toi, » murmura Harry en tendant la main vers celle du sorcier.

Ce dernier hésita une demie-seconde avant de la saisir et de la porter à sa bouche afin d'y déposer un baiser.

« Harry, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Mais avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu réfléchisses très sérieusement. N'oublie pas qui je suis. »

« Je sais qui tu es. »

« Harry, je ne te parle pas de ton Dom ou de l'homme que j'ai pu être avec toi ces derniers mois. Je suis Severus Snape, celui qui a dénoncé tes parents au Seigneur Noir, celui qui t'a abandonné à la mort de ta mère, celui qui a fait de ta vie scolaire un enfer. »

Harry baissa les yeux alors que tous ces souvenirs-là refluaient en lui. Severus avait raison. Il était aussi cet homme.

Le bruit du tiroir de la table de chevet qui s'ouvrait lui fit redresser la tête. Severus en sortit un écrin noir. Sa simple vue coupa la respiration de Harry. Il avait chaud et froid tout à la fois, et avait le sentiment de points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il déglutit, sa salive lui donnant l'impression de se coincer dans sa gorge sèche.

« J'ai tellement hésité, Harry. Pas parce que je doutais de toi, de ta valeur. Mais de la mienne. Alors, voilà, si tu le souhaites, ceci est pour toi. »

Severus ouvrit le coffret, révélant un bracelet et un collier en cuir qui firent pousser un léger hoquet de surprise à Harry.

Ils étaient splendides. Le cuir était noir, presque brillant. Le bracelet, fin, était agrémenté d'un anneau en argent qui liait le cordon. Le collier était du même ordre, la seule différence étant que le petit anneau en argent était sous forme de pendentif. Les deux bijoux étaient délicats et étrangement élégants.

« Je les ai pris dans un magasin sorcier. Le cuir et le collier sont enchantés, » continua Severus d'une voix sourde. « Suivant mon souhait il est ainsi, simple collier de cuir, ornement que tout homme pourrait porter. Et sinon... »

Le regard de Severus plongea dans celui de Harry, brûlant, le dévorant. L'homme tendit la main, toucha le pendentif et, sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry, le collier changea de forme, devenant un collier de soumission, plus large, plus court afin d'être ras du cou. L'anneau s'agrandit également, permettant sans peine d'y accrocher une laisse ou tout ce qu'un Dom pourrait juger utile.

Harry en resta sans voix. Son cœur tambourinait sous ses côtes. Est-ce qu'il comprenait bien ce que lui présentait Severus ? Ce qu'il lui proposait ?

« Severus... C'est magnifique... Je... hum... c'est vraiment pour moi ? » dit-il maladroitement.

Severus eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Oui. Oui, c'est pour toi. »

Il sortit le bracelet qu'il passa au poignet de Harry. Le jeune homme adora immédiatement la sensation du cordon sur sa peau. Comme s'il l'avait attendu depuis le début.

« Harry... veux-tu devenir mon soumis ? » demanda Severus en lui présenta le collier qui avait repris son allure première.

« Je suis déjà ton soumis, » s'étrangla Harry.

Severus sourit en coin.

« Je voudrais, si tu es d'accord, que tu restes mon soumis après le trente juin. Que nous signions un nouveau contrat, tous les deux. Un contrat qui n'aurait ni date de fin, ni durée. Réfléchis avant de me donner ta réponse, s'il te plaît. »

Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du visage de Severus. Oh Seigneur, il avait envie de crier, pleurer, rire et chanter tout à la fois. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela. Il arrivait à peine à respirer.

Severus continua, sans paraître s'apercevoir que son jeune amant était au bord de l'apoplexie.

« En fait, je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement, avec sincérité, parce que je voudrais bien plus qu'un simple contrat entre nous. » Severus prit une longue inspiration. « Quand tu auras fini tes ASPIC, j'aimerai que tu viennes vivre ici, chez moi. Chez nous. Je ne te veux pas uniquement en tant que sub. Je te veux toi. Je veux tout de toi, petit cœur. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma. L'air lui manquait, nom de nom ! Enfin, il réussit à inspirer et, sans sommation, sauta sur Severus, le faisant tomber en arrière et cogner contre la tête de lit dans son enthousiasme.

« Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Et encore oui ! »

Il riait et embrassait le visage de Severus, sans cesser de dire oui.

La surprise passée, les bras de Severus se refermèrent dans son dos, ses mains empoignèrent ses cheveux, puis Severus l'embrassa à son tour, dévorant sa bouche avec toute la passion qui les possédait. La peur de perdre l'autre, l'angoisse des réactions de l'amant, le désir, tout cela les rendaient incontrôlables dans leur besoin, leur envie de fusionner. Ils voulaient s'accrocher à l'autre, le dévorer, lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui, le désirait, le voulait de façon totale et absolue.

Les premières minutes ressemblèrent plus à un combat, une lutte acharnée. Les bouches se dévoraient, sans concession, les dents s'entrechoquaient parfois alors que leurs langues se mouvaient avec violence.

Peu à peu, alors que le désir, les sentiments et le plaisir reprenaient leurs droits, les deux hommes se calmèrent. Les gestes devinrent plus doux, plus tendres, tandis qu'ils réalisaient que c'était réel, qu'aucun n'avait dit non et qu'ils ne se perdraient pas. Harry sentit son cœur enfler avec force. Soulagement, joie, et contre coup de trop plein d'émotion. Severus le prit contre lui, embrassa cette fois le visage, les cheveux, le front avec toute la douceur et la tendresse qu'il pouvait mettre dans ses baisers.

Ses mains longèrent le dos fin et musclé, des épaules rondes jusqu'aux fesses fermes. Harry poussa un doux gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de Severus lorsque ce dernier l'embrassa avec langueur. Lentement, Severus fit basculer Harry sur le matelas afin de le surplomber, sans cesser de l'embrasser et de le toucher de toutes parts. Ses lèvres parcoururent le visage juvénile, vénérèrent le cou tendre. Elles descendirent encore, la langue de Severus décida de se mettre en action également, se régalant d'un téton brun, puis de l'autre. Enfin, Severus s'acharna sur le ventre plat et le nombril du garçon qui s'arqua et gémit tout en retenant des petits rires, partagé entre des sensations bien différentes.

Ce fut le plaisir, la luxure qui l'emportèrent quand la bouche de Severus se referma sur son pénis érigé. Harry crispa ses poings sur le drap soyeux sans rien retenir de l'expression orale de sa félicité. Severus était si doué, si entreprenant.

« Oh, mon Dieu, » s'étrangla Harry tandis que la langue de Severus, après avoir retracé son gland avec application, décida de se faufiler entre ses bourses.

La bouche de Severus en goba une, puis l'autre, les suçota avec toute la délicatesse qu'elles nécessitaient. Harry gémit, écarta impudiquement ses cuisses alors qu'il prenait un oreiller et l'écrasait contre lui. Severus allait encore plus bas et le redécouvrait une nouvelle fois de façon intime.

La langue s'enfuit tandis que Severus se redressait. Il farfouilla dans le tiroir encore ouvert et sortit du lubrifiant dont il se tartina les doigts ainsi que la verge. Harry avait retiré son oreiller des yeux, toutefois il le gardait précieusement contre lui, haletant dedans, tout en ne perdant pas une miette du spectacle.

Severus lui accorda un franc sourire, ce qui fit également sourire Harry. Un tel sourire transformait tellement le visage d'ordinaire austère ! Severus ignorait-il donc à quel point il devenait beau, au moins aux yeux de Harry, dans ces moments-là ?

« Tu permets ? » lui dit Severus tout en lui prenant l'oreiller. « Je pense qu'il serait plus utile par ici, » termina l'homme en le lui glissant sous les reins.

Harry pouffa et leva les fesses, conciliant. Sans cesser de sourire, Severus s'allongea sur lui.

« Tu es prêt, petit cœur ? »

« Oui, » souffla Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'y avait nulle trace d'angoisse ou de crainte en lui. Severus lui embrassa le bout du nez, puis sa bouche descendit sur les lèvres rouges et satinées. Harry laissa la langue de Severus rencontrer la sienne, ses mains s'agrippèrent aux cheveux longs afin de retenir l'homme au plus près de lui.

Pendant ce temps, les doigts humides de Severus s'engouffrèrent plus bas, écartant et préparant les chairs du plus jeune. Harry se laissa faire, détendant ses muscles alors que les appendices le stimulaient efficacement.

Cette fois-ci, il se sentait bien, totalement serein. Heureux. Il allait faire l'amour avec l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il n'était plus un simple sub, il était tellement plus que cela.

Assez rapidement, les doigts le quittèrent, tout comme la bouche de Severus. Pour autant, le Maître des Potions resta à sa place, au-dessus de lui. Il prit les jambes de Harry et les plaça sur ses épaules, puis il lui adressa un autre fin sourire que Harry lui rendit.

Severus plaça son sexe devant la petite entrée plissée qui n'attendait que lui. Harry était prêt, en confiance et détendu. Severus appuya donc, sans quitter des yeux le visage de Harry, si beau dans la douce lumière des bougies. Il sentit la faible résistance de l'anneau de muscle, avant qu'il ne cède et ne le laisse entrer.

Severus poussa un court gémissement. Merlin, c'était encore plus doux et chaud qu'il ne l'avait rêvé. Tellement plus étroit également. Sa colonne de chair continua son avancée, lente et exquise, dans le fourreau fait de soie et de fermeté. Severus s'obligea à ne pas fermer les yeux, pas encore, tant il voulait être certain que Harry ne souffrait pas.

Le jeune homme le regardait également, son souffle court et haché. Il s'obligeait à se détendre, encore et encore, à accepter l'intrusion qui se faisait en lui. Severus était plus gros, plus épais et plus long que tout ce qui était passé par là jusqu'à présent. Mais surtout, c'était chaud, palpitant, vivant. C'était nouveau, et tellement bon. C'était Severus. Il gémit doucement, au rythme de la progression qu'il ressentait entre ses reins.

À l'instant même où le bas-ventre de Severus vint buter contre les fesses de Harry, celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et poussa un léger cri, reflétant à la fois son plaisir, sa satisfaction et une pointe de douleur. Severus admira une dernière fois le visage de l'autre sorcier avant de fermer les yeux et de s'enivrer des sensations qui le parcouraient.

Puis il entama le premier mouvement de la chorégraphie éternelle. Il le fit d'une façon qu'il espérait douce, sans chercher à aller trop loin, ni à bouger longuement afin de préserver l'anus nouvellement écartelé. Ce fut juste un léger coup de reins, qui fit s'arquer Harry.

« Oh, putain ! » glapit le jeune homme.

« C'est bon ? » fit Severus qui recommença, puis enchaîna les mouvements de hanches.

« Oui... Oh oui... t'arrête pas... »

« J'en ai pas l'intention, » murmura Severus qui plongea son nez dans le cou de son désormais véritable amant.

Les mouvements se firent plus rapides, plus longs, Severus appréciant cette fois de faire aller et venir la longueur de son sexe dans les entrailles si voluptueuses. Quel bonheur de sentir les muscles qui l'enserraient de la plus délicieuse des manières, l'anneau de chair qui le retenait à chaque va-et-vient. Et cette étroitesse divine, cette chaleur... Severus gémit de concert avec Harry, se perdant résolument dans le plaisir.

L'homme sous lui avait du mal à rassembler ses idées, à réaliser tout ce qu'il ressentait. C'était comme si son corps partait dans tous les sens. Alors que c'était là, juste là que tout se passait. Avec cette hampe ferme qui allait et venait en lui, dans des rythmes différents mais toujours lancinants. Ce moment, il en avait rêvé tant de fois. C'était à la fois différent, ce qu'il espérait et meilleur. Meilleur parce que réel.

« Oui... Ooooh, oui, » murmura Harry tandis que les coups se faisaient plus rapides, plus secs.

« Comme ça, mon cœur ? Tu aimes comme ça ? » haleta Severus contre son oreille.

« Oui, Severus, oui... »

Le plaisir montait si vite, de façon tellement vertigineuse que ça en était indécent. Bien sûr, son anus le brûla rapidement en raison des frottements et de la grosseur qui l'étirait, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Cela s'ajoutait au plaisir, en devenait indissociable quand bien même il savait qu'ensuite, il aurait un peu mal au derrière. De cela aussi, il s'en moquait. Il aurait le temps de s'habituer, le temps d'aimer, le temps d'apprendre à ne plus ressentir de douleur, du tout. Il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait maintenant.

« Severus... » gémit-il encore.

Sa main se glissa entre eux, empoigna son membre turgescent. Severus se redressa un peu, lui laissant ainsi plus de marge de manœuvre. Cela changea également légèrement l'angle de la pénétration et permit à l'homme de glisser avec plus de facilité entre les fesses surélevées. Cette fois, Harry ne retint pas ses cris. Des étoiles éclataient partout dans son ventre, chaque parcelle de son intimité n'était que jouissance, de son anus jusqu'aux tréfonds de la gaine de chair qui retenait le sexe de Severus en lui. Son pénis, qu'il masturbait avec vivacité, lui procurait un autre plaisir, un autre besoin.

Le membre de Severus stimula encore et encore le garçon, y compris ce point si puissant dans le plaisir. Les mains de l'homme se posèrent sur les mamelons érigés et Harry rendit les armes dans un dernier cri.

Severus se déchaîna alors que les spasmes de la passion de son amant enserraient son pénis avec énergie. Puis il explosa à son tour.

Il s'effondra sur la poitrine étroite de Harry qui se soulevait de façon frénétique.

« Severus... Severus... je t'aime, » murmurait le jeune homme.

Le sorcier s'obligea à se redresser, il retira son sexe avec précaution de l'anus en feu, arrachant une grimace à son propriétaire au passage. Harry fit tomber lourdement ses jambes sur le matelas et, tandis que Severus s'allongeait à ses côtés, se pelotonna contre lui.

Severus et lui se câlinèrent un long moment, plongés dans la douce félicité que leur avait procuré leur orgasme. Harry se serait sans doute volontiers endormi si son cerveau n'avait pas décidé, dans le même temps, de fonctionner à plein régime.

« C'était bon ? » murmura Severus d'une voix pour sa part très ensommeillée.

« Hum, bien plus que cela, » sourit Harry. « J'ai l'impression de te sentir encore en moi. C'était génial. J'ai hâte qu'on recommence. »

« Espèce de gourmand, » le taquina Severus, faisant rire Harry.

Le sorcier se délecta du son de clochette qui résonnait contre lui. C'était un carillon très masculin et en même temps si délicat. Il l'aimait, ce son-là. Severus referma un peu plus ses bras autour du corps qu'il enlaçait.

« Comment peux-tu m'aimer, hein ? Dis-moi, petite merveille ? Comment un homme comme toi peut aimer un homme comme moi ? » fit Severus à voix basse. « Après tout ce que j'ai fais. Moi, Severus Snape, comment je pourrais avoir la chance de t'avoir auprès de moi ? »

« Mais que t'es con, » soupira Harry.

Le jeune homme poussa un cri puis explosa de rire alors qu'il se faisait retourner comme une crêpe sur le matelas, Severus sur lui.

« Et toi, tu es un insolent ! » fit Severus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« M'en fous, c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? » rétorqua Harry, taquin.

Severus ne répondit rien. Il étudia le visage là encore fin et masculin de Harry, ses grands yeux verts qui le regardaient. Le plus jeune ne parla pas plus. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait dit et se persuada qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse. Severus lui avait déjà démontré de multiple façons qu'il l'aimait : en gestes, en mots tendres, grâce à ce collier. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, ce n'était pas grave s'il ne lui disait pas...

« Je t'aime, Harry. »

 _Merci mon Dieu !_ hurla son cerveau avec reconnaissance tandis qu'un immense et lumineux sourire s'étirait de son oreille à une autre.

Puis le garçon ne pensa plus à rien parce que Severus avait décidé de le lobotomiser grâce à ses baisers. Ce ne fut que plusieurs longues minutes plus tard que Harry récupéra enfin ses idées, ainsi que sa respiration. Il reposait, la tête sur le torse de son homme, ses doigts jouant avec le téton et les quelques poils doux à sa portée.

« Severus, tu avais l'intention de me faire quoi exactement, ce soir, pendant la séance ? »

« Hum ? » fit Severus, qui était visiblement déjà aux portes du sommeil quand Harry avait parlé. « Eh bien tu l'as vu, non ? »

« Non, mais je veux dire après, la partie que tu as arrêtée. »

« La partie baise sauvage tu veux dire ? »

Harry pouffa.

« Oui, celle-là. Tu allais me faire comme avec Dorian ? Te jeter un sort et me baiser pendant quatre heures ? »

« Comment tu sais que je m'étais jeté un sort ? Ça aurait très bien pu être mon endurance naturelle ! » s'offusqua Severus.

« Mais oui, bien sûr, » rigola Harry avant qu'il ne pousse un léger cri. « Aïe ! Espèce de brute ! » dit-il en massant sa fesse vicieusement pincée.

« Tu l'as bien mérité. Eh non, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je voulais te jeter un sort, à toi, pour te faire durer le plus longtemps possible en te prenant tout en te masturbant et ensuite, quand tu m'aurais supplié, te libérer du sort et que tu ne jouisses que grâce à mon pénis. »

Harry se redressa sur ses coudes et dévisagea Severus.

« Tu pourras le faire tout à l'heure ? L'idée est top. »

« Tout à l'heure ? » s'étonna Severus.

« Ben quoi ? On pourrait finir la scène, non ? J'ai envie d'essayer mon nouveau collier. »

Severus passa sa main dans les cheveux en pétard.

« Tu auras ton collier en tant que bijou dès que tu le souhaites. Par contre, sous sa forme BDSM, je préférerais te le mettre plus tard, lors d'une occasion particulière. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Après tes examens, et au plus tard pour ton anniversaire, j'aurais aimé te poser le collier lors d'une cérémonie. On pourrait la faire au St Sebastian, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Harry ne dit rien, il cligna des yeux et soudain, la lumière fut. Severus voulait réellement de lui. Cette cérémonie équivalait à une union entre un Dom et son sub.

« J'en pense que c'est une excellente idée, » fit-il en déposant un léger bécot sur les lèvres minces du Maître des Potions.

Il continua de regarder Severus qui, visiblement, était pensif.

« Tu doutes encore, pas vrai ? » murmura Harry.

« Disons que je me demande si je pourrais satisfaire ton appétit et tes envies sur la durée, » répondit évasivement Severus.

« Mais oui, pépé, je vais t'épuiser, c'est certain, » se moqua Harry dans un premier temps avant de réaliser que ce n'était sans doute pas la bonne solution avec l'espèce de cornichon qui lui faisait face. « Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, » affirma-t-il.

Harry reposa sa tête sur la poitrine de son amant, lui aussi pensif désormais. Enfin, après quelques instants de réflexion, il se dressa de nouveau sur ses coudes.

« Severus, tu avais aimé notre scène avec Dorian et Damian ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. C'était véritablement excitant. »

« Et Dorian te plaît encore, pas vrai ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils.

« Où veux-tu en venir exactement, espèce de tête de bois ? Tu es jaloux ? Parce que toi aussi, il me semble, Dorian ne t'a pas laissé indifférent. »

« Non, » sourit Harry. « Je ne suis pas jaloux. Mais j'ai une proposition à te faire. »

« Laquelle ? » fit Severus, suspicieux.

« Eh bien, disons qu'à chaque fois où tu m'as confié à un autre Dom, entre Alan et Damian, on peut dire que ça t'a fait de l'effet. Non ? »

« Oui, c'est certain. »

« Tu aimes ça, hein, me voir avec un autre ? » fit Harry avec sensualité tout en déposant des baisers sur le torse de Severus. « Tu as adoré me voir me faire toucher... embrasser... » sa main descendit plus bas, se referma sur le sexe de Severus qu'il commença à masturber. « Imagine... moi, en train de faire une pipe à un autre... me faire baiser... tu aimerais ça, Severus ? Me voir comme ça, offert… Et ensuite... Quand j'en pourrais plus... c'est toi qui viendrais, qui me prendrais... »

« Harry... » soupira Severus, sa hampe de chair désormais fièrement dressée entre les doigts du jeune sorcier.

« Tu me prendrais, encore et encore, pour démontrer à qui j'appartiens... parce que c'est à toi que j'appartiens, Severus... »

« Oui... » souffla l'homme.

« Et tu me ferais jouir... Jouir si fort... » gémit Harry.

Severus le plaqua de nouveau sur le matelas, lui dévora la bouche et ondula du bassin afin de frictionner leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Il descendit dans le cou de Harry, qu'il lécha et mordilla tout à la fois.

« Petit provocateur, » susurra Severus. « Et toi... tu aimerais ça, hum ? Te donner en spectacle devant moi ? »

« Oui... Oh oui, j'aimerais, surtout si je sais qu'ensuite tu me fais l'amour... »

« Je te ferai l'amour, oui, aussi longtemps que tu le veux... »

Harry poussa un soupir lascif tout en écartant ses jambes qu'il joignit sur le bas des reins de l'homme qui ondoyait toujours au-dessus de lui.

« Et comme ça, si tu penses que je pourrais me lasser de toi à cause d'un jeune et beau Dom... alors tu le choisiras pour moi... Il me baisera et ensuite, toi, tu m'aimeras... »

Severus lui attrapa le lobe de l'oreille, le grignota tendrement avant de venir déposer un baiser sur les lèvres rouges du garçon.

« Tu sais comment me parler, hein ? Et comment me prendre pour me rassurer, me plaire... »

« Je crois que je commence à savoir, » fit Harry en hochant la tête. « Et toi, tu sais comment me prendre ? »

« Je dirais... comme ça... » suggéra Severus en faisant buter son gland contre la petite entrée plissée de Harry.

Ce dernier gémit outrageusement, puis sa main partit à la recherche du tube de lubrifiant à tâtons.

 **… … …**

Son verre de champagne à la main et à l'ombre du pommier, Harry souriait. C'était une magnifique journée, la dernière de juillet. Est-ce que sa vie aurait pu être plus belle en cet instant ? Harry en doutait.

Il fêtait ses dix-neuf ans en compagnie de ses amis et de sa famille, tous sorciers. Les Weasley avaient absolument tenu à ce que Harry souffle ses bougies ici, dans leur jardin fraîchement dégnomé. Une grande table avait été dressée, recouverte de victuailles diverses et variées. Les boissons avaient été apportées par Fleur, mais aussi par Harry, Seamus et Severus.

Oui, Severus.

Quand Molly lui avait expliqué qu'elle comptait organiser son anniversaire, et fêter par la même occasion la réussite de leurs ASPIC ainsi que leur acceptation à l'école des Aurors, Ron et lui, Harry n'avait pas longtemps hésité.

Après tout, il allait être rapidement connu de tout le monde que le jeune Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier et élève Auror, rentrait tous les soirs après ses cours à Poudlard. Ou plus exactement, dans l'appartement réservé au professeur de potions et néanmoins sous-directeur de l'école, Severus Snape.

Harry avait préféré faire les choses par ordre, histoire de ménager un peu la matriarche Weasley. Il avait voulu tout d'abord leur annoncer qu'il aimerait venir accompagné à sa fête. Arthur avait hoché la tête et Molly avait semblé étonnée.

« Tu sors avec quelqu'un, Harry ? »

« Oui, depuis quelque temps déjà. »

« Bien... bien... » avait fait Molly.

Harry n'était peut-être pas devin – la simple idée de ressembler de près ou de loin à Trewlawney l'avait fait frémir – mais il avait compris que Molly était déçue qu'il ne se remette pas avec Ginny.

« En fait, autant que je vous le dise tout de suite : c'est un homme. Je suis gay. »

Arthur avait baissé son journal et regardé Harry, avant de lui faire un petit sourire.

« Oh, c'est amusant ça, comme Charlie. »

Molly, elle, était tombée sur sa chaise.

« Mais... mais c'est une épidémie ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à devenir gay, par Merlin ! » s'était-elle écriée.

« Mollynette, ma chérie, Charlie te l'a déjà dit, ce n'est pas une maladie, ça ne se transmet pas, ça ne s'attrape pas plus et ils ne deviennent pas gays, ils le sont. Point. On le connaît, Harry ? »

« Oh, Merlin, » avait dit Molly en pâlissant. « C'est l'homme chez qui tu étais cet hiver. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh... oui. »

« Est-ce qu'il a abusé de ta confiance, Harry ? Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ? Tu n'étais pas gay, avant ! » avait fait la femme en se tordant les mains.

« Non, absolument pas ! » s'était exclamé Harry. « Je vous assure, Molly, c'est arrivé, c'est tout. »

Son regard avait dévié vers Arthur, en quête sans doute de soutien, et avait rencontré l'homme qui, cette fois, avait la bouche bée.

« Ah ben ça alors ! » avait fait Arthur. « Jamais je n'aurais pensé que Snape soit homo aussi. »

« Snape ?! » avait glapi Molly alors que Harry avait senti ses joues s'enflammer.

« Ça me semble évident que Harry était chez lui. Pas vrai, mon garçon ? »

« Eh bien...euh... oui... »

« Snape... » avait murmuré Molly, comme absente.

Arthur avait gentiment tapoté la main de sa femme, avec compassion, puis s'était tourné vers Harry.

« T'inquiète pas, elle s'en remettra, elle nous a fait pareil avec Charlie à Noël. Bon, lui ne sort avec personne à notre connaissance, mais sait-on jamais ce qu'il peut nous ramener un jour. Ma fois, tant que c'est pas un dragon, hein ! » s'était esclaffé Arthur. « Une tasse de thé, Harry ? »

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

Le souffle sur son oreille ainsi que la voix douce ramena Harry au présent. Il sourit et se retourna dans les bras de Severus qui lui embrassa le cou.

« À toi. »

« Hum, que voilà une agréable nouvelle. »

Harry se mit à rire doucement alors que les bras de l'homme se refermaient dans son dos.

« Tu as été gâté cette année. Trois anniversaires, rien que ça ? »

« Eh, c'est la rançon de la gloire, » se moqua Harry.

« Prétentieux. »

« Alors disons que c'est l'avantage d'avoir à la fois des amis sorciers, Moldus et également d'un milieu... particulier ? » fit Harry en regardant son amant.

C'était vrai. Il fêtait aujourd'hui ses dix-neuf ans avec les sorciers, dont une grande fête le soir – Seamus avait prévenu qu'il finirait toutes les bouteilles lui-même s'il le fallait – Molly et Arthur laissant leur maison aux ''jeunes'' et s'éclipsant chez Bill et Fleur pour la nuit. Le vendredi, Harry allait réunir ses amis Moldus et sorciers pour une virée en boîte dans le Londres moldu. Et la semaine suivante, Severus avait prévu une petite fête chez eux avec leurs amis, à savoir Dorian et Damian, Lewis et Alex, Anastasia et Carl ainsi que leurs jumeaux, Alan, et enfin Will et Jesse.

Ce dernier avait avoué à Harry que ce n'était pas du tout pour lui qu'il lui avait tourné autour ainsi que de Severus en mai, mais pour se renseigner discrètement sur le jeune soumis qui soupirait après lui.

« Tu re-veux boire quelque chose ? » lui demanda Severus.

« Oui, je veux bien un jus de fruit, s'il te plaît. »

Severus l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, lui prit son verre des mains et s'éloigna, le laissant seul.

« Ah, c'est là que se cache le héros de la journée ? » fit une voix derrière lui.

« Charlie ! » s'écria Harry en se retournant.

Le cadet de la famille Weasley lui faisait face, tout sourire. Les deux jeunes gens s'embrassèrent tout en se saluant et, dans le cas de Charlie, en souhaitant un bon anniversaire au plus jeune.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu es en forme. »

« Merci ! Tu viens d'arriver ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, j'ai pris la cheminée à l'instant. Au fait, maman m'a dit un truc un peu bizarre quand je suis arrivé. J'ai rien compris mais elle avait l'air étrange. Tu lui as fait un truc à la Harry Potter ? »

« Plutôt à la Charlie Weasley, » pouffa Harry. « Je lui ai annoncé récemment que j'étais gay. »

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil surpris. Son regard bleu étudia le visage du Survivant, glissa de ses yeux à ses lèvres et enfin à son cou. Là, les yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent.

« Et pas que, dirait-on... Eh bien, que de cachotteries, en effet. Il semblerait bien que tu sois également pris, n'est-ce pas, Pet ? » fit Charlie d'une voix sourde, profonde et terriblement dominatrice qui envoya des frissons à Harry.

Il baissa instinctivement les yeux tandis que son cœur s'emballait. Merde et merde et merde ! Il le savait ! Charlie était un Dom !

« Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

« Severus, Monsieur. »

Charlie explosa de rire.

« Severus ! Il est là ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Il va falloir que je lui touche deux mots, ça tombe bien. En tout cas, il a parfaitement choisi ton collier et ton bracelet. J'avais repéré la collection moi aussi, mais comme je n'ai personne à qui les offrir... »

La voix de Charlie perdit cette étrange intonation et Harry redressa le nez pour tomber dans les yeux de nouveau rieurs et familiers de Charlie. Il lui sourit, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi. Nul doute que Charlie était un Dom vraiment particulier !

« Je crois qu'on se reverra bientôt, » fit le deuxième fils Weasley avant de s'éloigner.

 **… … …**

L'ambiance dans le club était chaude. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et il y avait du monde. Sans doute parce que c'était encore l'été, les vacances. Harry aurait bien soupiré qu'il s'ennuyait, mais ne le pouvait pas. Debout aux côtés de son maître, le jeune homme gardait sa tête droite et les yeux baissés.

Severus ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi ils étaient venus là ce soir. À sa connaissance, ce n'était pourtant pas Severus le Maître du Donjon pour la nuit, mais Damian et Alan. Le point positif était que ce nouveau short en cuir – cadeau de Will pour son anniversaire – lui allait très bien, de même que le débardeur en résille – cadeau d'Alex – tous les deux noirs. Ils mettaient en valeur son corps, ses cheveux, ses pinces-tétons – cadeau de Dorian – qu'on apercevait sous son haut et, surtout, son collier de soumission étroitement serré contre son cou. Les cadeaux de ses amis étaient réellement superbes. Par contre, si ces crétins avaient pu éviter de les lui offrir devant Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Neville, Luna, Hannah et bien d'autres ! Bande d'idiots. Harry était sûr que Hannah ne le regarderait plus jamais dans les yeux sans rougir. Quant à Ron, il ne souhaitait même pas en parler, ses oreilles devaient encore en être cramoisies.

Une main qui se baladait sur ses fesses avec insistance le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec un parfait inconnu. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Son poing vola et alla s'écraser contre la mâchoire du malotru.

« Dégage de là, connard ! » cria Harry.

« Mais il est complètement malade ! » s'écria l'homme en se tenant le menton. « T'es un sub, merdeux ! »

« Ouais, parfaitement, un sub, pas un paillasson, pauvre con ! Alors tu me touches pas et encore moins sans me demander mon avis ou celui de mon Dom ! »

« Calme, Puppy, » fit doucement Severus en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux ébouriffés. « Et toi, on ne touche effectivement pas à ce qui appartient à d'autres, encore moins quand on a un bracelet rouge autour du poignet. »

La voix froide, dangereuse, du sorcier, ainsi que son regard hostile, suffirent à créer le silence autour d'eux. L'homme inconnu n'insista pas, il déglutit et allait pour s'éloigner quand le barman l'interpella, un portable à la main.

« Toi, le patron veut te voir. Tu montes dans son bureau, maintenant. »

« Ouh, je connais un apprenti Dom qui va avoir chaud aux fesses, » se moqua Harry. « Bonne chance, blaireau ! »

« Puppy, ne sois pas insolent ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de te punir. »

Harry ne dit rien de plus et reprit sa position à côté de son maître.

« Ah, voilà celui que j'attendais. Harry, permission de parler. Dis bonjour à notre invité. »

Harry redressa le nez. Il sentit ses yeux s'agrandir.

« Charlie ! »

« Bonjour, Puppy, » fit l'homme. « Bonjour, Severus. »

« Bonjour, Charlie. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Je veux dire, ici. »

« Moi aussi, cela faisait une éternité que je n'étais pas venu dans ce club. »

Harry osa jeter de petits coups d'œil discrets au dragonnier. Il s'était installé sur un tabouret de bar à côté de Severus et avait commandé une bière. Merlin, il était foutrement bandant, torse nu et avec ce pantalon étroit qui moulait ses cuisses.

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« En fait, Charlie, je t'ai demandé de venir pour plusieurs raisons. Disons, une principale dont découle les autres. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Voilà. Une amie m'a récemment demandé de l'aider. Au sujet de son fils. »

« Quel âge, le fils ? »

« Dix-neuf. Il s'avère que ce dernier lui cause, ainsi qu'à son mari, quelques petits soucis. Conséquences de la guerre en grande partie. Le garçon a un peu du mal à s'en remettre. Il est instable. Parfois un peu violent. Il est remonté contre tout le monde. Un peu comme notre jeune ami ici présent à une certaine époque. N'est-ce pas, Puppy ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle a demandé après moi. Son époux et elle voulaient fiancer leur fils à une jeune fille de bonne famille, bien sous tous rapports. Mais il refuse. »

« Seigneur, que de tribulations, » se moqua Charlie.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Là, elle m'a avoué le secret honteux de la famille. Il semblerait que le garçon préfère ceux de son propre sexe. Chose intolérable pour son époux qui, du coup, rejette son héritier. Bien évidemment, cela n'arrange en rien la santé émotionnelle de ce gamin. »

« Et ? Pourquoi me parler de tout ça ? »

« Eh bien, cet homme n'est pas le plus, comment dire, aimable que la Terre ait porté. Ses solutions sont plutôt du genre extrémiste. Mais il tient aux apparences, surtout au vu de son passé. Mon amie et lui ont mis en route un nouvel héritier, afin de remplacer le premier et transmettre le nom de leur famille. Ne sois pas surpris, ils connaissent des sorts pour choisir le sexe de leur futur enfant. Toujours est-il que mon amie ne veut pas pour autant que son fils aîné connaisse un tragique destin ou vive en reclus, contrairement au père. Juste... qu'il s'éloigne et trouve enfin sa voie, si possible en étant heureux. Mais loin de tout scandale qui pourrait les éclabousser. Alors, en te voyant à l'anniversaire de Harry, une idée lumineuse m'est apparue. La Roumanie me semble suffisamment éloignée, ainsi qu'à la mère du garçon. »

Une nouvelle fois, Charlie se mit à rire.

« La Roumanie ? Tu veux que j'embarque ce gamin avec moi ? Severus, je suis célibataire, certes, mais pas désespéré ! De plus, tu sais très bien que je suis exigeant en matière de compagnon. »

« Ce garçon est très beau, je te le garantis. »

« Je ne te parle pas de cela. Mais de soumission. Je veux un soumis à temps plein. Penses-tu sincèrement que Draco Malfoy conviendrait ? »

Harry ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Charlie et de Severus.

« Dix pour toi, Puppy. »

« Pardon, Monsieur, » fit Harry en baissant de nouveau ses yeux.

« Et oui, je le pense. Bien sûr, les débuts seront ardus. D'autant qu'il n'est pas au courant de ce que nous avons envisagé pour lui, Narcissa et moi. Mais elle a tout prévu. Si tu acceptes, je te l'emmènerai moi-même à la réserve des dragonniers. Allons, avec un tel prénom, il t'était destiné, » fit Severus, sardonique.

Charlie sembla réfléchir.

« J'avoue que l'expérience est tentante. Sans compter que je pourrais le dresser à ma convenance. »

« Tu m'en vois ravi. C'est un gentil garçon malgré les apparences. Cependant, j'aimerai voir un dernier point avec toi avant de te le confier. »

« Lequel ? »

« Eh bien, il y a fort longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu en action. J'aimerai donc savoir si tu es toujours à la hauteur de ta réputation. Qu'en penses-tu, Puppy ? »

Harry étudia son Dom, puis le dragonnier. Oh, oh. Faire une scène avec Charlie et Severus ? Merlin et Dumbledore réunis, rien que d'y penser, Harry sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir.

« Je pense que cela est très excitant, Monsieur. »

Charlie se mit à rire.

« Nous voyons cela, ton short ne cache rien de ce que l'idée t'inspire. Quand veux-tu que nous commencions, Severus ? »

L'homme sourit, il tendit la main au barman qui lui glissa une clé.

« J'avais réservé la chambre neuf. Prêt ? »

« Oh combien ! » répondit Charlie en se levant.

Un délicieux frisson parcourut Harry. Oh oui, lui aussi était très, très, prêt. Prêt à faire la scène avec Charlie, prêt à se donner à lui et ensuite... Il se mordilla les lèvres tandis que la main de Severus se posait sur son dos. Et ensuite, il espérait bien que Severus lui ferait l'amour toute la nuit.

 **… … …**

Severus entra dans la pièce, découvrant sans surprise Harry qui travaillait à son bureau. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'approchait, l'homme réalisa que ce n'était pas sur des dossiers professionnels qu'était penché son amant, mais sur des photos.

« Que fais-tu ? »

Harry sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Il l'embrassa puis lui montra les photos qui s'étalaient devant lui.

« Je regarde des photos. Des souvenirs. Regarde celle-là ! Tu te souviens ? »

« Seigneur, on était vraiment habillé comme ça pour la cérémonie de Will et Jesse ? »

« Oui, il faut le croire. On était quand même plus classes pour leur mariage, non ? »

« Oui, sans aucun doute, » sourit Severus en avisant l'autre photo qui lui tendait Harry.

L'Auror se leva et se lova dans les bras du Maître des Potions.

« Mais c'est pour le nôtre qu'on était les plus beaux. »

« Tu étais beau. Moi, j'étais égal à moi-même. »

Harry pouffa.

« Pour moi, tu étais beau. Tu l'es encore. »

Sa main hâlée passa dans les cheveux gris de son époux.

« Insolent. »

« Toujours. »

 **… … …**

 **Fin**

 **… … …**

* * *

 **NDA :** Voilà, c'est fini... Je sais, celles/ceux qui me connaissent ont dû crier : "mais c'est pas vrai, il a _fallu_ qu'elle le mette !" C'est vrai, j'aime Charlie et j'aime le mettre un peu partout (surtout dans Harry, mais bon, ça c'est un autre débat ^^")

Eh oui, vous avez bien lu, j'ai fait en sorte que le couple Severus-Harry soit parfois libre, parce que ça aussi, comme le BDSM, ça peut faire partie de la vie et tant que tout le monde est consentant, personne n'a à juger ;) Et puis, j'aime bien remuer un peu les a priori et les choses établies, comme ceux/celles qui me connaissent le savent également.

Je ne peux terminer cette histoire sans remercier Nanola, d'ailleurs vous aussi, puisque si cette fiction existe c'est grâce à elle. Elle voulait tellement lire un BDSM, un "vrai".

Et bien sûr, je voulais remercier de tout cœur mes deux formidable Bêtas, **Chapaf** et **Bruniblondi**. Elles ont été simplement exceptionnelles et d'une efficacité redoutable. Cette fiction (et moi avec) leur doit beaucoup.

Pour en revenir à Charlie, je vais aborder ce sujet qui me permettra d'en aborder un autre, à savoir celui de mes futurs écrits. En fait, ma vie fait que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps aujourd'hui. J'ai des projets, personnels que ce soient au niveau de l'écriture ou tout autre, des contraintes qui me prennent du temps. Donc, pour le moment, je n'ai pas de FF longues en vue à part ma dernière fiction "longue", à savoir Dette de vie, aussi en HP/SS que j'espère pouvoir terminer un jour. Je vais, de temps en temps, écrire des OS, pour mon recueil ou postés seuls. D'ailleurs, suite à cette fic, qui était aussi à la base un OS, mes bêtas m'ont gentiment intimé l'ordre d'en faire deux autres. Un avec Charlie et Draco, un autre avec Will et Jesse. Je ne sais pas pour le Will/Jesse, mais il est plus que possible qu'un jour, celui de Charlie et Draco voit le jour. Et puis si vous avez des idées, des envies, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, sait-on jamais ;)

Voilà, je vous dis donc adieu, ou du moins au revoir, cette fois pour plusieurs mois.

Merci de m'avoir suivie, encouragée, aimée parfois. J'ai fais des formidables rencontres sur ce site, et rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup :)


End file.
